


Starlight Brigade – Les étoiles brillent dans ses yeux

by Nexeliam



Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Coming of Age, Create a Story, Dimension Travel, Enjoy!, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Feel-good, Français | French, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Homage, Humor, Illustrations, Let's have some fun!, Let's practice my translation skills!, Music, Mystery, NSP, Outer Space, Potential of song references, Science Fiction, Space Battles, Starlight Brigade - Freeform, Stars, Storytime, TWRP, Translate a story, bros being bros, french translation, long story, lots of star talk, references, rewriting fate
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 143,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexeliam/pseuds/Nexeliam
Summary: Depuis que le Néant a aspiré les étoiles, Moebius est plongée dans le désespoir. Privée de lumière, ses terres sont devenues stériles et chaque jour, le cauchemar empire. En même temps que leur planète, certains Moebiens tombent malade, la lueur de leur cœur s’affaiblissant à mesure que ce quotidien dans les ténèbres s’allonge et les rapproche de leur inévitable extinction.Mais Strive garde la tête haute, son regard plein d’espoir défiant le vide des ténèbres. Il attend patiemment le retour des étoiles après tant d'années passées dans l’ombre. Contrairement à son grand-père, il ne s’est pas résolu à ce quotidien morne et dès lors qu’il repense aux étoiles, la lumière de son cœur exposé se ravive.Un jour, un mystérieux éclat lumineux s’écrase sur la surface désolée de sa planète. Déterminé à mettre fin à l’éternelle nuit dans laquelle son peuple est plongé, Strive se lance dans l'aventure de sa vie. L'espace lui étant inconnu, il devra bien vite s’adapter à ses dangers. Avec l’aide de ses nouveaux – et curieux – amis, Strive va devoir se battre pour ce en quoi il croit. En compagnie de la Brigade Stellaire, Strive va prouver qu’il est bien plus qu’un réveur naïf : les étoiles brillent dans ses yeux.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bumblesaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars are in his Eyes// Starlight Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636) by [Bumblesaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesaur/pseuds/Bumblesaur). 



> Hello tous le monde !!  
> Première publication ever sur Archive of our Own, mais c'est une histoire qui n'est pas de moi ! Cette fanfiction est une traduction directe de "The Stars are in his Eyes" de Bumblesaur, que je remercie chaudement pour m'avoir permis de traduire son travail.  
> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire sa version en cliquant sur le lien situé ci-dessus.
> 
> Sinon, bienvenue à vous !!! J'espère pouvoir maintenir un rythme de publication régulier, la traduction n'est pas souvent chose aisée mais là est tout l'intérêt !
> 
> En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !
> 
> NB : Je suis l'auteure de toutes les illustrations en début de chapitre.
> 
>  **Disclaimer**  
>  Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan. Tous les personnages de l'univers de Starlight brigade/TWRP appartiennent aux artistes originaux :  
> ► Clip original produit par l'équipe d'animation [Knights of the Light Table](https://knightsofthelighttable.com/)  
> [TWRP - Starlight Brigade (feat. Dan Avidan) [Official video]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9Q3i5w6-Ug&ab_channel=TWRPtube)  
> ► Chanson et musique : Starlight Brigade par [TWRP](https://twrp.bandcamp.com/)  
> ► Chanteur : Dan Avidan | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danny__avidan/?hl=fr)
> 
> Liste des références ayant participé à la création de cette histoire :  
> ⯈ Doig & Swift |[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/doigswift)  
> ⯈ Elle Power |[| Twitter](https://twitter.com/EllePowerr/status/1138522460767379457)  
> ⯈ Old Swifty |[| Twitter](https://twitter.com/OldSwifty/status/1131862799431405569)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit Image : Nexeliam
> 
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
>  ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Le ciel illuminait le sol de sa lueur tamisée, son immensité s’étendant sur la surface de la terre comme une couverture infinie. Perchées tout là-haut, les étoiles brillaient telles des phares dans les abysses, leur lueur tremblotante se démarquant dans le ciel crépusculaire. À plusieurs endroits, des nuées de poussières d’étoiles traversaient cette merveilleuse toile scintillante, créant des formations nuageuses pourpres, des brumes bleutées et des tourbillons rosâtres. Sous ce magnifique spectacle se trouvait une terre recouverte d’une végétation au feuillage illuminé par la lueur céleste, leur propre phosphorescence emplissant l’atmosphère d’une beauté étherée. Tournées vers le ciel coloré, des fleurs luisantes ouvraient leurs uniques pétales turquoise et laissaient gentiment s’échapper des gouttes de rosée lunaire, le liquide pale coulant doucement mais sûrement vers le sol. Une fois tombée, cette étrange eau perd peu à peu de son éclat, s’insinuant dans les moindres petites crevasses. La perte de cette pellicule humide ne semblait pas pour autant déranger les fleurs dans leur admiration des étoiles.

Un léger vent vint perturber cette élégante sérénité, suivi de près par l’arrivée d’une petite silhouette dégringolant les pentes de pentawrens, ses joyeuses enjambées effleurant les fleurs et faisant s’envoler la rosée lunaire fraîche au-dessus de l’herbe. Le petit être ria aux éclats en voyant la rosée flotter au-dessus du champ comme un nuage, sa lueur créant un rideau scintillant dans lequel le petit garçon s’élança.

« Grand-père, regarde ! J’ai atteint les étoiles ! Tu vois ? Je vole au milieu des étoiles ! » Le petit garçon continua sa course dans le champ de pentawrens, ses mains bleu ciel étirées de chaque côté alors qu’il effleura de ses paumes les pétales turquoise. Un peu de rosée resta attachée à ses doigts un court moment avant d’être expulsée lorsqu’il envoya ses mains en l’air, laissant des fines traînées d’eau lumineuse dans l’air. Certaines gouttes se retrouvèrent emmêlées dans ses cheveux cotonneux, formant une petite galaxie au milieu de volutes couleur cyan.

Alors que le petit garçon continuait de courir dans les fleurs, un vieil homme arriva à l’orée du champs, souriant affectueusement à la vue de son petit-fils. Un petit rire s’échappa de ses lèvres, ses vieux doigts agrippant sa barbe hérissée alors qu’il regardait le bambin se précipiter au milieu du champ, les bras grands ouverts comme s’il voulait s'envoler. Son sourire grandissant, le vieil homme décida d’apporter son aide à la rêverie de son petit-fils. D’un geste vif de la main, il serra la lanière de son couvre-chef de cuir autour de sa tête et descendit ses lunettes sur ses yeux avec une précision remontant à sa tendre jeunesse. Fin prêt, il s’élança à son tour dans le champ de fleur, les bras lancés en avant dans le but d’attraper le petit garçon. Ce dernier le vit arriver d’un regard par-dessus son épaule et poussa un cri de surprise, ses longues oreilles plumées se rabattant rapidement à la sensation d’être propulsé vers le haut.

Le choc du petit garçon fut vite remplacé par la pure joie, sa bouche ouverte par un grand sourire alors qu’il s’égosilla, son rire envahissant l’espace. À présent bien installé sur les épaules robuste de son grand-père, les bottes fermement tenues par les mains du vieillard, ce dernier commença à sautiller à travers champs, faisant voleter la petite cape qui couvrait les épaules du bambin. Le garçon gloussa béatement tout en tentant de s’accrocher comme il pouvait à son grand-père entre deux éclats de joie. Le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, il tendit son bras vers le ciel, sa main se refermant dans le but d’attraper son étoile préférée. Maintenant qu’il se trouvait plus haut, il était sûr d’avoir franchi une étape de plus dans sa quête des étoiles.

« Grand-père, tu pourrais me porter plus haut ? Je suis sur le point de toucher mon étoile ! » Afin d’appuyer son propos, le garçon se mit à s’étirer du mieux qu’il put en laissant s’échapper des petits grognements.

Le vieillard sentit son petit-fils se contracter sur ses épaules, l’effort ponctué par des petits tremblements. Laissant s’échapper un souffle amusé, il leva les yeux dans la direction vers laquelle le petit garçon tendait ses bras avec toute la volonté du monde. « Je crains que je ne puisse pas aller plus haut ».

Son petit-fils laissa s’échapper un souffle frustré, refusant de baisser les bras si vite. « Mais grand-père, tu n’essaie pas assez fort ! Comment tu peux savoir si tu n’as pas essayé ?” gémit le petit garçon, toujours occupé à s’étirer jusqu’à la limite. « J’ai déjà franchi une étape depuis tout à l’heure ! C’est génial, non ?

« Hmm », fit le grand-père, observant un moment la grande mais aussi naïve détermination de son petit-fils. « Eh bien, il est vrai qu’avec mon aide, tu sois arrivé plus haut. Mais que puis-je faire de plus ? Je ne suis juste pas assez grand ».

« Étire-toi ! » s’exclama le petit garçon. « Si tu continues de t’étirer, alors tu finiras par y arriver au bout d’un moment ! Je m’étire tous les jours et je sais que j’ai grandi grâce à ça ! C’est maman qui me l’a dit ! » À ces mots, la voix du petit garçon commença à fléchir, tous son corps tremblant comme une feuille par l’effort fourni dans son étirement futile. « Elle dit que je grandis tous les jours. Ça veut dire qu’un jour, je serais tellement grand que je pourrais attraper les étoiles ! »

Le vieillard secoua la tête, dissimulant le sourire grandissant qui lui étirait les lèvres. Son petit-fils était la quintessence de l’innocence ; et son espoir juvénile était l’un des traits que le vieillard lui enviait. Si cela était si simple, lui-même aurait déjà atteint les étoiles il y a bien longtemps. Il se souvient avoir le même âge que son petit-fils, son corps croulant sous la fatigue après d’innombrables nuits à tenter de toucher les étoiles. Comme son petit-fils, il avait tenté maintes fois d’atteindre ces lueurs mystiques, chacun de ses échecs l’envoyant toujours plus près du sol. Il faillit abandonner, le découragement prenant le dessus alors que son espoir s’échappait en même temps que sa jeunesse.

Il fallut attendre son entrée dans sa vie d’adulte pour que sa passion se ravive telle une flamme surgissant de la braise.

Le vieillard porta ses doigts à ses lunettes avec nostalgie, se rappelant ses jeunes années. Passer des jours entiers à rassembler des matériaux de toutes origines et à conduire plusieurs recherches et analyses d’engins volants avait donné du sens à sa vie. Avec ses amis, ils avaient franchi les premiers pas vers le voyage aérien, une première pour leur village. Techniquement, ils n’ont pas introduit le voyage aérien à leur peuple, c’était l’aspect mécanique qui était nouveau. Les Moebiens avaient réussi bien avant cette découverte technique à domestiquer une espèce volante, qu’ils utilisaient pour réaliser des excursions lointaines ou de l’exploration. Cette collaboration entre Moebiens et bête était entièrement mutuelle, chaque action étant précédée d’un accord entre la monture et son passager.

Ces bêtes aériennes étaient connues sous le nom d’Ananiks, de magnifiques créatures des cieux. Leurs corps blancs tout en courbe était affublé d’ailes étroites parfaitement adaptées à porter leur poids, et même plus ! L’animal s’envolait dans les airs grâce aux puissants battements de ses quatre ailes, créant de gentils courants d’airs. Bien que ces créatures soient dénuées de pattes, elles savaient atterrir en tout grâce, agitant leurs ailes avec maîtrise avant de toucher le sol, leurs ailes les plus petites créant comme des piédestaux sur lesquels se poser. C’est une fois au sol que l’on pouvait admirer leur beauté, et le doyen était persuadé que les Ananiks eux-mêmes se délectaient de l’admiration dont ils faisaient l’objet.

Orientant leurs longs cous, les Ananiks posait leur regard sur la personne la plus près, leurs yeux agissant comme des miroirs reflétant les désirs profonds de l’éventuel prochain passager. C’est ainsi que chaque collaboration s’établissait : les Ananiks pouvait lire les intentions de quelqu’un d’un simple coup d’œil. Si la personne parvenait à obtenir son consentement, l’animal accompagnerait alors l’individu dans l’accomplissement de ses désirs pour quiconque aurait besoin de lui à ce moment précis. Ces animaux étaient primordiaux pour les Moebiens, dans plus d’aspects que l’on pourrait croire.

Ces créatures étaient non seulement utilisées comme moyen de transport, mais elles étaient aussi porteuses de lueur cosmique, une essence vitale, par le biais de leurs plumes. Chaque battement de leur longues ailes blanches envoyait des nuages entiers de poussières d’étoiles vers le sol, fournissant aux plantes leurs sources de vie dans un spectacle étincelant. Dès qu’un des villageois partait du village à dos d’Ananik, il revenait avec un grand sourire, leur vêtement recouvert de cette lueur cosmique.

Bien sûr, les doyens tels que lui voyaient ces animaux comme des éléments essentiels à leur vie, pourtant le vieil homme se souvient vouloir bien plus que simplement s’envoler. Tout comme son petit-fils, il rêvait de quelque chose d’encore plus grand, d’encore plus loin. Au-delà de l’atmosphère de leur planète. Il se tourna vers le ciel avec mélancolie, sentant son cœur se serrer. _J’espère que mes échecs participeront dans le futur à atteindre les étoiles. Si cela est vraiment possible, alors je pourrais partir en sachant que ce n’était pas peine perdue._

C’est vrai, il n’avait pas pu réaliser son rêve à l’apogée de sa vie. Malgré toutes les tentatives, personne n’avait pu créer d’appareil capable de franchir l’atmosphère de Moebius. Peut-être était-il trop tôt et qu’il fallait attendre d’obtenir de meilleurs matériaux et de meilleurs équipements ? Peut-être se trompaient-ils sur toute la ligne ? Peut-être que cela était déjà possible et que son peuple était gardé à l’écart, coincé sur un bout de terre perdu dans l’immensité de l’univers ?

Le vieux Moebien laissa s’échapper un lourd soupir. Il fut vite ramené de sa mélancolie par son petit-fils, qui commença à beugler et s’agiter sur ses épaules, se balançant d’un côté à un autre pour tenter d’attirer l’attention de son ainé. « Oui, oui… Qu’y a-t-il Strive ? » Alors qu’il leva les yeux vers le garçon, il vit que ce dernier pointait le sol du doigt.

« Grand-père, tu as écrasé les pentawrens !! Elles sont toutes plates maintenant… » s’indigna Strive, sa petite voix emplie de tristesse. Il fit vite comprendre à son grand-père qu’il voulait descendre de ses épaules. Il semblerait que le vieil homme ait inconsciemment arrêté son manège, son esprit plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Oh, vraiment ? Tu m’en voies désolé, Strive. On dirait que je suis un peu trop grand pour pouvoir jouer dans les fleurs ». Le doyen posa son regard sur Strive, se sentant coupable quand il se rendit compte du nombre de fleur qu’il avait piétiné par mégarde. Strive prit gentiment une des plantes abimées dans ses mains, leurs pétales turquoise n’émettant qu’une pale lueur sous la voûte stellaire. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et de chaudes larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux affolés. Il porta la plante à sa poitrine, gémissant tristement à la fin malencontreuse de sa vie. Toujours la plante serrée contre son corps, le cœur découvert de Strive se mit à émettre une lueur bleutée, en réaction à la tristesse qui envahissait le petit Moebien.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, regardant la lueur émanant de sa propre personne. Placé sur la poitrine juste en dessous de son menton se trouvait son cœur, une gemme luisante protubérant de sa cage thoracique, sa tenue précisément taillée pour ne pas la comprimer sous une couche de tissu. En voyant la réaction désespérée de son petit-fils, son propre cœur avait réagi, luisant un peu plus fort en accord avec les émotions qu’il ressentait, à savoir la culpabilité d’avoir provoqué la tristesse de son petit-fils en piétinant les fleurs.

Strive renifla à plusieurs reprises, ses mains tâtonnant les fleurs intactes environnantes, sentant sous ses doigts délicats chacun de leurs cinq pétales comme pour essayer de comprendre leur nature fragile. Il a toujours été comme ça ; innocent, gentil et doué d’une âme extrêmement douce. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la souffrance, sur lui-même comme sur les autres. Il faisait toujours de son mieux pour être gentil en toute circonstance, et cela inclut avec la nature. Même lorsqu’il court joyeusement dans les champs, il le fait tout en ayant conscience de ne pas faire du mal aux plantes. C’est un comportement très intéressant à observer. Il peut être à la fois joueur, joyeux, entêté comme observateur et prudent dans les moments où l’on s’y attend le moins.

Et sa manière de regarder le ciel. Son émerveillent est sans doute l’émotion la plus contagieuse. Sa détermination à atteindre ce que d’autres ont depuis longtemps renoncé était plus qu’admirable, bien qu’il se soit trouvé dans de beaux draps plusieurs fois pour cela. Plus d’une fois le doyen trouva sa chambre vide pour seulement retrouver son petit-fils au somment de leur toit, dansant les yeux tournés vers les étoiles et les mains tendues vers les points lumineux qui le fascinaient tant. Sa mère était comme lui, et bien des fois elle rejoignait son fils sur les tuiles de leur maison, le prenant sur ses genoux. Elle lui demandait quelle était son étoile favorite, lui promettant qu’un jour, elle lui en ferait cadeau. À chaque fois Strive riaient aux éclats, le doigt pointant toujours la même étoile, certain qu’un jour elle lui appartiendrait. Et quand ce jour arriverait, il la partagerait avec sa maman si elle le souhaitait. À cela, sa mère lui souriait, le berçant dans ses bras en lui chantonnant des berceuses et en lui disant affectueusement que les étoiles brillaient déjà dans ses yeux. 

Mais maintenant, la lueur de Strive s’en était allée, ses yeux s’emplissant de chagrin à mesure qu’il amassait les fleurs fanées dans ses mains. Le vieil homme soupira de plus belle, s’agenouillant à côté de son petit-fils tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire plus de dégâts aux fleurs. Il s’accroupit au-dessus d’elles, espérant pouvoir garder un bon équilibre dans cette position. « Je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir abîmé les fleurs, Strive. Ce n’était vraiment pas mon intention. Ton papy peut être très maladroit quelques fois ».

Strive s’essuya les yeux, ses petites mains frottant son visage bleu clair, la partie la plus claire de forme similaire à celle des lunettes de son grand-père. Il renifla une dernière fois, son regard s’attardant sur le reste des pentawrens. « Ce n’est pas grave, je sais que tu ne l’as pas fait exprès ». Il tourna sa tête vers le ciel, ses yeux s’enivrant de l’immensité du cosmos. « Tu crois qu’il y a des pentawrens dans le ciel aussi ? »

« Des pentawrens ? Dans le ciel ? »

« Oui », répondit Strive alors qu’il continuait à scruter le ciel, ses yeux noirs passant d’une étoile à une autre. « Parfois quand je cours à travers les fleurs, il y a des pétales qui s’envolent avec le vent. Mais je ne vois jamais où ils vont. Tu crois qu’ils peuvent voyager jusque dans les étoiles ? Je veux dire, ils brillent comme les étoiles ! » Pour illustrer ses dires, le petit garçon passa sa main dans les fleurs piétinées, récupérant tous les pétales détachés de leur tige. Bien qu’ils fussent abîmés par la maladresse de son grand-père, certains portaient encore un peu de rosée lunaire, la lueur amplifiant leur couleur turquoise.

« Eh bien il n’y a qu’une façon de le savoir ». Sentant le retour d’un sourire sur son visage, le vieil homme prit gentiment le garçon dans ses bras avant de l’installer sur ses épaules à nouveau. « Tu pourras mieux voir où iront les pétales si tu es sur mes épaules, tu ne penses pas ? Allez, disperse-les et voyons où le vent les portera ! »

Strive laissa un grand sourire s’installer sur son visage, sa tristesse oubliée maintenant qu’il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison d’être pour les fleurs blessées. Il inspira un grand coup, prenant le maximum d’air dans ses petits poumons. Son cœur clignota un coup alors qu’il tenta d’aspirer le plus d’air possible. Une fois qu’il eut atteint sa limite, il souffla avec force dans ses mains, envoyant les pétales accumulés danser dans les airs, s’envolant vers la voûte étoilée. Les deux individus regardèrent les pétales entamer leur élégante danse aérienne, tournoyant et planant dans un ballet mystérieux. Le plus ils restaient en l’air, le plus leur lueur gagnait en force, permettant à Strive et son grand-père de les suivre plus facilement du regard. Un vent soudain se mit à souffler derrière eux, leur passant à côté avant d’emporter avec lui le nuage de pétales vers de plus hauts cieux. « Regarde !!! » s’exclama le petit Moebien, « Ils montent vraiment vers le ciel ! »

Le vieil homme s’amusa devant l’émerveillement innocent de son petit-fils pour les choses les plus simples, cette émotion réconfortant son vieux cœur. « On dirait bien que oui. Tu avais raison, Strive ». Le garçon d’égosilla à nouveau, balançant ses jambes sur les épaules de son grand-père en gardant les yeux tournés vers l’immensité du ciel, la nuée de pétales déjà bien loin.

Strive commença à fredonner une petite mélodie, encore rêveur du magnifique spectacle auquel il venait d’assister. Une fois de plus, son regard se posa sur son étoilé préférée, sa lumière vacillante brillant comme un phare dans un océan de paillette. Cette étoile semblait être au centre de tout, entouré de nuées lumineuses sur un fond laiteux ponctués de rubans violets et roses encadrés par un bleu profond. Si Strive se concentrait assez, il pouvait presque voir des taches de jaunes et des verts par-ci par-là. Voilà pourquoi cette étoile était si spéciale. C’était comme plonger son regard dans un arc-en-ciel cosmique.

Strive contempla son étoile un bon moment, son menton posé sur le chapeau de son grand-père, jusqu’à ce que ses paupières se fassent de plus en plus lourdes. Il ne voulait pas détourner son regard de l’étoile, voulant s’imprégner de sa beauté. Un jour, il irait là-haut et frôleraient de ses mains la lueur des milliers d’étoiles qui composent le voûte stellaire. Quelques fois, cela lui semblait impossible, son rêve écrasé par l’immense distance le séparant d’elles. Mais il savait qu’au plus profond de son cœur, il se rendrait là-bas. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il y trouverait, mais il y arriverait. Il peut le faire. Non, il doit le faire.

Alors que ses yeux allaient se fermer, Strive sentit les épaules de son grand-père se raidir, le vieil homme devenu complètement immobile sous son petit corps. Strive cligna des yeux curieusement, se demandant ce qui a bien pu faire peur à son grand-père. Relevant les yeux, son regard s’écarquilla en voyant son étoile préférée se déplacer lentement sur le côté. En fait, elle semblait tirée par une force invisible. Le garçon se redressa d’un coup, ses oreilles plumées raidies par le choc. Dans son champ de vision, il vit son grand-père relever ses lunettes sur son front, révélant son regard horrifié et immobile, son corps se mettant à trembler.

« Que…Les étoiles… Elles-Elles sont aspirées ! »

Paniqué, Strive regarda autour de lui, assistant impuissant au dépouillement du ciel de ses étoiles, ces dernières ne laissant derrière elles qu’un vide abyssal, un noir profond se répandant dans le ciel telle une maladie. Une à une, les étoiles furent aspirées par le Néant, leur lueur s’évaporant dans les ténèbres. Strive sentit un sanglot sortir de sa bouche à la vue de ces étoiles qui semblaient lutter contre cette force invisible et inévitable, leur éclat se cramponnant à la toile du ciel avant de finalement tressaillir et d’être à leur tour engouffrée par l’ombre. Doucement mais surement, les étoiles perdirent leur bataille, se décrochant une à une pour converger vers un énorme prisme noir flottant lugubrement dans le vide.

Alors que le ciel se faisait déposséder de ses étoiles, la vie-même des pentawrens commença à s’évaporer. Strive réalisa avec horreur que les fleurs étaient comme attirées par le néant du prisme, leur tiges tendues jusqu’à ce que leurs pétales lumineux s’arrachent de leur base, aspirés par le prisme en même temps que la rosée lunaire qui les recouvrait. Quelques fleurs furent même arrachées du sol, emportées loin de la terre par un vent malfaiteur. Le cœur de Strive se contracta douloureusement devant le sinistre spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ses mains se refermant désespérément dans les airs comme pour sauver ne serait qu’un brin de lueur stellaire. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler avant de les mordiller, des larmes de peur se formant dans ses yeux et coulant sur son visage déformé par l’incompréhension. Dévasté, il regarda l’immense prisme noir qui les surplombait, silencieux et immobile après s’être repu des étoiles et avoir plongé le cosmos dans l’ombre la plus totale. Strive finit par hurler, sentant son cœur s’embraser. Sa gemme émit une forte lueur bleutée sur le champ dévasté, révélant le funeste spectacle d’innombrables pentawrens sans vie.

D’un geste vif, le doyen attrapa son petit-fils et le serra contre son torse, comme pour le cacher à la vue du prisme ténébreux, avant de se ruer vers le village aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes pouvaient le porter. Le regard fixe, le grand-père se faufila en toute hâte dans le sentier sinueux de la forêt. Son souffle entrecoupé par des grognement dans sa course effrénée, il fit de son mieux pour contenir Strive qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de se débattre dans ses bras.

De lourdes larmes coulaient sur les joues du petit garçon. Ses poings serrés frappaient désespérément dans le vide, son cœur découvert émettant un éclat de lumière à chacun de ses souffles angoissés. Le vieil homme se mordit la lèvre, sentant à son tour les larmes s’accumuler dans ses yeux crispés. _Je ne dois pas pleurer !_ pensa-t-il alors qu’il s’affairait à contenir l’hystérie de son petit-fils. _Je dois parvenir au village ! Ma fille, oh ma fille ! Je dois la trouver !_

Il n’attendit pas longtemps avant d’apercevoir les premières silhouettes familières des villageois, ces derniers étant certainement partis à sa recherche à l’apparition soudaine du prisme ténébreux. Le doyen regarda par-dessus son épaule, un frisson lui traversant le corps à la vue du ciel dénué de tout éclat. Il balaya de son regard le vide pesant du ciel, et s’aperçut que la menace du prisme avait disparu. Néanmoins, ce vide total lui était encore plus troublant, au point même qu’il aurait préféré que le prisme ne se soit pas volatilisé. Au moins, il y aurait encore quelque chose sur lequel poser le regard.

« Patriarche Alcadous ! Que se passe-t-il !? Où sont passées les étoiles !? »

Alcadous s’arrêta à quelques pas des villageois paniqués, essayant de reprendre son souffle le plus vite possible. Il repositionna son petit-fils dans ses bras tremblants, la voix de ce dernier usée par les cris et réduite à des couinements aigus. Alcadous ne put finalement plus contenir ses larmes à la vue du petit Moebien qui sanglotait contre sa poitrine, la lueur de son cœur vacillant à chacun de ses pleurs. Le vieil homme se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, les villageois environnant se ruant vers lui avec inquiétude. L’un d’eux prit Strive dans ses bras alors que d’autres s’approchèrent du doyen, lui offrant leur aide pour se redresser. Le villageois ayant récupéré Strive tenta de le calmer par des mots doux mais l’enfant était inconsolable. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus et il ferma les yeux, par pure fatigue ou bien pour tenter d’échapper la terrible réalité de cette nuit maudite.

Retrouvant peu à peu son souffle, Alcadous tourna son regard vers la suite du sentier « Ma fille... où est Avida ? Dites-moi qu’elle va bien ! »

« Patriarche Alcadous! Elle est au village. Nous l’avons vue courir chez elle peu de temps avant que nous partions à votre recherche ! »

À ces mots, Alcadous s’extirpa de l’emprise des villageois, priant ses faibles jambes de se hâter vers le village. Malgré les protestations des villageois, le doyen continua sur sa lancée, des pensées paniquées lui assaillant l’esprit. « Elle ne le ferait pas. Par pour ça. Elle ne le ferait vraiment pas ! Elle ne pourrait pas ! » Ces mots tournaient dans sa tête comme une tempête alors qu’il arriva sur ses jambes titubantes devant une habitation aux abords du village, les murs extérieurs construits à partir de restes métalliques et de déchets provenant d’engins inachevés. Même si l’extérieur était loin d’être charmant, l’intérieur en faisait un foyer des plus confortables.

Alcadous se rua vers la porte qu’il ouvrit avec force, bousculant presque la personne qu’il était venu chercher. « Avida ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Il le faut ! » répondit la femme répondant au nom d’Avida. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, son élan coupé court par le bras encore tremblant du doyen. Physiquement, Avida était très semblable à Strive, arborant les mêmes couleurs bleutées sur le visage, un ruban de peau plus clair lui passant sur les yeux comme le ferait des lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, attachés en un grand chignon avec quelques mèches lui retombant sur les épaules tels des tourbillons célestes. Son regard intense se tourna vers son père, sa main agrippant fermement le casque qu’elle allait enfiler avant que ce dernier ne l’interrompe dans son élan. « Tu as vu ce qu’il s’est passé dehors, n’est-ce pas ? Les étoiles ont toutes disparu ! Que te faut-il de plus !? »

Alcadous sentit sa gorge se serrer à la vue du casque dans la main de sa fille, sur lesquels il reconnut sa vieille paire de lunettes. « Avida, je te l’ai dit maintes fois, le vaisseau est loin d’être terminé ! Jamais je n’ai réussi à franchir la stratosphère sans risquer de finir carbonisé ! Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin ! »

Avida laissa s’échapper un rire ironique, ses yeux plissés par le soupçon. « C'est la peur qui t'aveugle ! Qu’est-il arrivé à l’homme qui rêvait des étoiles ? À celui qui m’a tant raconté sur ce que le ciel pouvait nous offrir ? Tu as peut-être abandonné, mais pas moi ! Je dois découvrir ce qu’il se passe ! » Ignorant la barrière dressée par le bras de son père, Avida sortit de la maison d’un pas agressif, comme pour faire comprendre aux villageois de ne pas se mettre sur son chemin.

Alcadous regarda sa fille s’éloigner, son cœur comme pris dans la glace. « Tu ne peux pas partir ! As-tu pensé à Strive ?! »

Avida s’arrêta net, un soubresaut lui traversant le corps à la mention de son fils. Son regard se posa sur la foule, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement le petit Moebien. Ils s’illuminèrent à la vue du villageois qui portait son fils dans ses bras, le petit garçon immobile dans son étreinte. Avida sentit son corps se relaxer alors qu’elle s’approcha de son enfant endormi, provoquant le recul soudain du villageois qui en avait la garde. Certes, Avida était assez intimidante, et elle ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n’était pas si effrayante. Elle regarda son fils avec amour, le caressant de son regard comme pour graver les moindres détails de son image dans son esprit. « Ne t’en fais pas, je vais vite revenir et je ramènerai les étoiles avec moi ».

Avida soupira lourdement, plaçant ses lunettes sur son front avant de se tourner vers le reste des villageois. Elle vit leurs expressions mortifiées, la peur qui les rongeait et surtout leur désespoir. Son visage se crispa et sa main se leva d’elle-même pour venir se poser sur son cœur, sa gemme émettant une vive lumière de détermination. Elle regarda son père, non pas pour le défier mais pour lui supplier de la comprendre. « Père, je dois le faire. Pas juste pour nous, mais pour lui aussi. Pour mon petit Strive ». Elle finit par tourner sa tête vers le ciel, une sensation de vide l’envahissant à la vue de ce néant infini. « Si je parviens à franchir la stratosphère, alors j’aurais une chance de trouver une solution. Je ne peux pas rester là à regarder notre monde dépérir… ce n’est pas une vie. »

Voyant sa fille entamer le pas, Alcadous secoua la tête et serra les poings de toutes ses forces, ordonnant à sa fille de rester. « C’est du suicide ! Tu n’as pas entendu ce que je t’ai dit ?! Nous n’avons aucune idée de ce qui se trouve par-delà la stratosphère ! Jamais personne n’a pu la franchir ! »

Une fois de plus, les pas d’Avida se stoppèrent, tout près de la forêt dans laquelle elle gardait son vaisseau. Elle se tourna vers son père, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. « Les étoiles ne brillent peut-être plus dans tes yeux, mais elles brillent encore dans les miens. Et je ne vais pas laisser ce néant me les prendre. » Elle glissa les lunettes sur ses yeux, s’assurant de leur position avant de les fixer fermement autour de sa tête. « Si je reste ici sans rien faire, ma propre lumière finira par s’éteindre ». Elle lança un dernier regard vers le petit garçon recroquevillé dans les bras du villageois, son corps luttant avant de finalement briser le contact visuel.

Alcadous avait beau la supplier de rester, il resta impuissant à la vue de sa fille disparaissant dans les buissons, un murmure paniqué s'élevant de la foule. Le grand-père se précipita alors aux côtés de son petit-fils, le récupérant gentiment de l’emprise de l’étranger. Il ne put contenir le sanglot qui s’était formé dans sa gorge et son corps commença à trembler en même que des larmes lui coulèrent sur le visage. Il se figea lorsque qu’un vrombissement envahit l’air suivi d’un coup de vent vif. Poussant des cris d’exclamation, les villageois regardèrent béatement l’engin rond et blanc qui s’éleva au-dessus de la forêt, une silhouette très familière se profilant derrière la vitre du cockpit. Alcadous assista à la scène le cœur plein d’admiration mais aussi plein de désarroi, à la fois parce que sa fille avait réussi à faire fonctionner leur vieux prototype mais aussi parce que l’engin allait la porter vers les étendues inconnues du ciel.

Dans une soudaine rafale de vent, le vaisseau s’élança vers le ciel avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Alcadous sentit Strive remuer dans ses bras, les yeux toujours clos. Le petit garçon laissa s’échapper un petit gémissement, ses mains comme cherchant vainement à s’agripper à quelque chose. Le vieil homme berça le petit Moebien, une sensation vide et froide envahissant son vieux cœur éreinté. Il serra son petit-fils contre lui, ne voulant laisser s’échapper la dernière source de lumière qui illuminait sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la qualité d'écriture a été de votre goût :)  
>  Encore une fois, vous pouvez remercier Bumblesaur pour le travail fourni dans l'écriture de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un ptit kudo !!
> 
> A très vite pour la suite.
> 
> Petit bonus :) Voilà mon interprétation des Ananiks tels que je les imagine en me basant sur le texte de Bumblesaur. Qu'en dites-vous ? 


	2. Retrouver les étoiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la disparition des étoiles, la vie sur Moebius n’est pas des plus faciles, surtout pour le jeune Strive. Le quotidien est rude quand on est le dernier dont le cœur émet toujours un fort éclat. Ce qui devrait être source de soulagement n’est pour Strive qu’une source de malaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Strive marchait dans les rues silencieuses de son village, le visage baissé alors qu’il se frayait un chemin dans la foule de villageois venue au marché. Beaucoup des villageois se retrouvaient chaque semaine dans ce quartier, que l’on pourrait imaginer être le plus dynamique et animé de la ville. Pourtant, on y murmurait plus qu’on y discutait, les mots suspendus dans l’air rendant l’atmosphère désagréablement lourde. Alors que Strive se dirigeait vers les étals de nourriture, il se retrouva en étau entre deux personnes. Mal à l’aise, il dit d’une voix pas plus forte qu’un murmure : « Excusez-moi ».

Malgré avoir été des plus polis, il sentit tout de même les regards froids des deux villageois se poser sur lui lorsqu’ils se retournèrent. Sans un mot, ils s’écartèrent pour laisser passer le jeune Moebien, leurs yeux plissés rivés sur le jeune homme. Strive sentit une goutte de sueur glisser sur sa nuque et porta sa main sur sa gemme, un geste inconscient qu’il se surprenait à faire de plus en plus dernièrement. Il agrippa le tissu de son châle, un sentiment claustrophobique le forçant à couvrir comme il put son cœur radiant. Poussant un long soupir, Strive continua sa route à travers les allées du marché.

Aux premiers abords, le marchand ne tint pas compte de la silhouette qui se tenait de l’autre côté de son étalage, son regard perdu dans le vide. Ses deux oreilles plumées lui tombaient sur les épaules, alourdies par les anneaux qui perçaient ses lobes inférieurs, leur brillance estompée par le passage du temps. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au lourd poids qui pesait dans le cœur de chacun ? Le regard de Strive se posa un court moment sur la gemme du marchand, remarquant à peine la faible lueur qui s’en dégageait à chacun des soupirs poussés par l’homme. Les oreilles de Strive s’abaissèrent à la vue de cette lumière si maigre, une vague de tristesse envahissant tout son corps.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez à vendre ? »

Le principal intéressé leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Strive, son regard regagnant un peu de vie à la vue du jeune Moebien. « Bonjour, Strive. Je crains qu’il n’y ait hélas rien de nouveau depuis la dernière fois. Pinsarps ou tarrocs ?»

« Je vois », répondit Strive, se sentit idiot d’avoir posé la question, le choix n’ayant pas vraiment changé depuis des années. « Je vais prendre quelques pinsarps et une botte de tarrocs, s’il-vous-plait. » Strive paya lorsque que le marchand lui tendit sa commande, l’apparence fade des légumes comme un rappel supplémentaire des temps difficiles qui s’étaient abattus sur leur existence. Strive exprima sa gratitude et s’en alla, n’obtenant qu’un faible grommellement comme seule réponse. Comme toujours, Strive pressa le pas sur le chemin de sa maison. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les regards froids et étouffants qu’on lui portait depuis toutes ces années.

Son sac de course se froissant bruyamment, il redoubla le pas et traversa plusieurs ruelles sombres en s’assurant de toujours garder la tête basse. Plus d’une fois il avait voulu lever les yeux vers le ciel, avant de vite se rappeler qu’il ne devait pas. Les étoiles avaient disparu depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, les cieux autrefois si colorés ayant fait place à une toile désespérément noire, son néant asphyxiant la planète entière. Les habitants s’étaient depuis longtemps résolu à vivre en leur absence sans espérer leur retour, se concentrant désormais à assurer leur propre survie.

Et pourtant, Strive ne pouvait pas se résoudre à un tel scénario. L’espoir était encore bien présent au plus profond de son cœur, au plus grand agacement des autres villageois. Relevant sa tête vers le ciel stérile, Strive sentit son cœur rayonner furieusement. Une vague de détermination se répandit dans tout son être, une pulsion indescriptible rythmant ses pas sur le chemin de sa maison. Malgré leur absence, Strive se rappelait chaque emplacement des étoiles et les constellations uniques qu’elles formaient dans le firmament. Du scintillement de leur éclat, des palettes de leur couleur ou encore de la façon qu’elles avaient de l’appeler, Strive s’en souviendrait toute sa vie. Leur disparition a plongé leur monde dans le chaos, mais Strive n’a jamais douté qu’un jour elles reviendraient. Un jour, il les ramènerait, de ses propres mains s’il le fallait.

Strive s’arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, le regard toujours levé vers le noir infini du ciel. Avec précaution, il posa son sac de course à ses pieds et plaça une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Immobile quelques secondes, il tira brusquement sur le tissu dans un élan de colère, libérant de son confinement la lueur vive dégagée par son cœur. Sa gemme brillait intensément, sa lumière envoyant des rayons azurs sur les surfaces ternes environnantes. Dans ce monde devenu si sombre, les habitants avaient lentement perdu de leur lueur, la lumière émise par leur joyau s’amenuisant lentement depuis le départ des étoiles. Mais pour des raisons inconnues, Strive ne semblait pas affecté. Sa lueur était comme immunisée face au manque provoqué par la disparition des étoiles, le phénomène menaçant pourtant l’existence du reste de son peuple. Et il était conscient que cela était la cause de l’agacement et de l’amertume qu’il recevait de la part de la plupart de ses semblables.

Son cœur si radieux n’était pour eux qu’un rappel douloureux de ce qu’ils avaient perdu. De ce qu’il leur avait été pris. La lueur stellaire avait complètement disparu, arrachée des Moebiens il y a maintenant des années par les griffes noires du Néant. Pourtant, même des mois après la catastrophe, beaucoup de Moebiens étaient restés optimistes quant au retour des étoiles mais à mesure que les années passèrent, nombreux d’entre eux commencèrent leur descente agonisante dans le désespoir, l’échec s’installant définitivement dans leur cœur. Et dès lors leur lumière commença à faiblir. Autrefois si luisant, leur joyau ne se réduisait aujourd’hui qu’à un cristal pâle dont la brillance ne se démarquait même plus du reste de l’environnement. Réduites à de simples gemmes grisâtres fixées à leur poitrine, la vue de leur cœur leur rappelait chaque jour le destin qui les attendait.

Quelques années après l’apparition du Néant, les Moebiens avaient fait une funeste découverte. Sans la lueur du cosmos, leur espérance de vie régressait plus vite qu’avant. L’on pensait seulement que le manque d’énergie affectait la fertilité de leurs terres, mais au final c’était leur propre bien-être qui en pâtissait. Dépendant de cette lumière, l’estompement de cette dernière ne signifiait qu’une chose… Beaucoup de personnes âgées étaient tombées malades, les lits dans lesquels ils furent placés devenant leur dernière demeure. Les mères à venir avaient non seulement le dur labeur de l’accouchement, mais de plus en plus devait le faire dans un état physique dangereusement fragile. Plus d’une fois le village dû faire le deuil de plusieurs de ses jeunes mères, leur nouveau-né les rejoignant peu de temps après dans leur sommeil éternel. Dans le cas où les enfants étaient suffisamment forts pour survivre, la faible lueur de leur gemme ne leur accordait que quelques mois avant de s’éteindre à tout jamais. Comme si vivre avec un cœur affaibli n’était pas suffisamment difficile, les malheurs en série qui s’abattaient sur les habitants ne purent être supportés par les plus fragiles.

Le regard plongé dans les abysses, Strive sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement à la pensée de son peuple, condamné à regarder en face son inéluctable destin. La main se fermant sur sa gemme, il ravala la rancœur qu’il ressentait devant sa chance si injuste. Son cœur était fort, son éclat ne laissant aucune place aux ténèbres. Et il savait que grâce à ça, il avait de grandes chances de vivre plus longtemps. Mais à quel prix ? Son cœur avait beau avoir gardé son éclat, il n’en était pas de même avec son corps affaibli par le manque de nourriture, cette dernière s’étant fait rare sur sa planète. Combien de temps son cœur le garderait-il en vie à endurer cette souffrance ?

Était-il destiné à assister à l’extinction de son propre peuple ?

Des larmes de frustration commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, floutant son champ de vision alors qu’il continuait de défier le ciel de son regard. Devant une telle ironie, un rire étouffé s’échappa de ses lèvres et sa gemme se mit à clignoter, son éclat se reflétant dans ses yeux humides comme les constellations qui lui manquaient tant. Et d’un battement de cils, elles disparurent, emportées par les larmes qui déferlèrent sur ses joues bleu ciel. Entre les sanglots silencieux qui lui secouait les épaules, Strive cru entendre le bruit de pas feutrés derrière lui, l’apparition soudaine d’une personne lui faisant faire un bon de plusieurs centimètres de haut.

« Grand-père ! Tu m’as donné une de ces peurs ! »

Alcadous s’approcha de son petit-fils, les traits de son visage tiraillés à la vue de la détresse évidente de jeune homme. « Excuse-moi, Strive. Je pensais que tu savais que j’étais là. Tu as ramené de la nourriture du marché, c’est bien ça ? »

« Ah, oui » répondit Strive, sentant ses oreilles chauffer devant l’œil attentif de son grand-père, se sentant idiot de s’être laissé une fois de plus distraire par ses pensées. « Quelques pinsarps et des tarrocs, comme tu me l’as demandé ».

Son grand-père fit un bruit d’acquiescement, inspectant le contenu du sac posé au sol. « Oui, comme toujours. Je ne m’attends à rien d’autre, vu que nous avons toujours la même chose depuis des années. »

« Oui… je sais bien. » soupira Strive, son avant-bras frottant son visage pour sécher le reste des larmes qui lui avait échappé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait que pleurer n’apporterait rien à leur situation. Les larmes n’étaient même plus bonnes à soulager les gens après tant d’années vécues dans ces conditions. Il savait de vécu qu’elles n’exprimaient désormais que détresse et deuil. Plusieurs fois, il lui était difficile de les contenir quand il pensait à sa situation, sa simple présence suffisant à blesser ses semblables sans qu’il en ait la moindre intention.

Alcadous resta silencieux le temps que Strive se reprenne, ses sourcils froncés alors qu’il observait le garçon. Il ferma ses yeux en laissant s’échapper un soupir agacé, ses mains empoignant fermement sa canne. « Strive, ton châle. Nous en avons déjà parlé ». Pour appuyer ses mots, le vieil homme pointa sa canne vers le bout de tissu qui gisait sur le sol aux pieds de Strive, le poussant vers lui. « Par respect pour les autres, tu dois te couvrir en public. »

« Je sais, Je sais. Je comprends mais…Grand-père, mon cœur est- » « Strive, tu es né avec un cœur fort. Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, tu es le seul à en avoir conservé la lueur intacte. Et c’est pour ça que tu dois te couvrir. Je sais que tu veux aider les gens qui t’entourent, mais il se peut qu’à la vue de ton cœur, tu les blesses en leur rappelant ce qu’ils ont perdu ». S’appuyant sur ses genoux tremblants, Alcadous se pencha pour ramasser le vêtement et le déposer dans les mains de Strive. « Viens, allons ranger les courses. Ne restons pas un instant de plus dans ce froid. »

Strive regarda sa lumière disparaître sous le voilage du châle, replongeant les alentours dans la nuit presque totale. Comme ce vêtement étouffant son cœur, Strive avait la désagréable impression que son grand-père faisant de même avec lui.

Comme toujours, grand-père et petit-fils dînèrent autour de leur petite table. Les pinsarps émincés et la bouillie de tarrocs agressèrent les papilles de Strive par leur goût insipide, la terre qui s’était infiltrée dans les rainures de leurs racines comme seul assaisonnement. Bien que cela remonte à des années, Strive conservait encore le souvenir de la bonne nourriture, la saveur épicée des pousses de leiky, le goût piquant des baies de Nomel ou bien encore la douceur de la tarte de pentawren… Un vrai délice comparé au contenu actuel de leurs assiettes. Alcadous s’était donnée pour incessante mission de rappeler à son petit-fils la chance qu’ils avaient de pouvoir encore se nourrir décemment, surtout depuis la disparation des Ananiks.

Il commençait chaque repas par ces mots : « Estime-toi chanceux, mon garçon ». Strive connaissait le refrain tellement bien qu’il pouvait le réciter par cœur. C’était devenu comme un motto pour son grand-père. « Depuis que les Ananiks se sont volatilisés, nos cultures ne poussent quasiment plus. Nous étions tellement dépendants d’eux que leur départ a transformé nos vies, et pas en bien. Sans le peu de fermiers qu’il nous reste et leurs légumes-racine, nous serions déjà morts de faim à l’heure qu’il est. »

Strive était un bon garçon mais il ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel aux mots prononcés par son grand-père pour le convaincre que ces végétaux terreux allaient le rassasier de la même manière que le faisait la nourriture d’avant l’apparition du Néant. « Tu dis ça mais je suis convaincu qu’une tarte aux pentawren sera toujours plus appétissante que ces racines sèches que nous avons dû avaler pendant toutes ces années, tu ne crois pas ? »

Alcadous souria tristement, ses yeux ridés par les années endurées. « Ahh, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ta mère savait faire les meilleures pâtisseries à base de pentawren. Sans parler du glaçage préparé à partir de rosée lunaire qu’elle rajoutait à certaines occasions ». Strive hôcha doucement de la tête, essayant de se remémorer ce à quoi son grand-père faisait référence. Il était très jeune quand sa mère vivait encore au village et il ne gardait d’elle que des bribes de souvenirs. Il se rappelait notamment le temps passé sur le toit de leur maison à regarder les étoiles, sa mère le portant à bout de bras pour l’aider à attraper son étoile préférée. Il sentit son cœur réagir aux souvenirs qu’il faisait resurgir, une sensation désagréable s’insinuant dans sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours aimé ses yeux. Elle disait qu’ils étaient comme le ciel et qu’il y brillait assez d’étoiles pour former une galaxie entière. Une galaxie encore plus grande que leur petit monde sur Moebius. Seulement aujourd’hui, plus personne n’avait envie de voir cette lueur dans son regard.

« Maman et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ? »

Alcadous se figea une seconde, pris de court par la question. Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre dans sa barbe « On peut dire ça. Vous aviez tous les deux une telle passion en vous. Vous étiez-»

« Elle est partie à la recherche des étoiles, je me trompe ? ».

Le regard d’Alcadous se plissa soudainement, ses mains se joignant avant de s’agripper avec gène. « Elle… Avida a été idiote. Elle n’aurait jamais dû décoller dans cette fichue machine. C’était suicidaire. Les étoiles nous ont été volées par une force qui nous dépasse et c’est quelque chose contre laquelle nous ne pouvons rien. Qu’elle se soit envoyée à la mort est- »

Strive sentit la rage bouillir en lui à l’écoute de son grand-père et de la piètre image qu’il dépeignait de la personne dont il chérissait les rares souvenirs. Alors que beaucoup de monde était convaincu du sacrifice vain de sa mère, Strive l’avait toujours admiré pour sa détermination face à l’inconnu. Son courage. Sa force. Sa volonté à récupérer ce qui leur appartenait de droit même si elle devait y rester. Strive avait grandi avec l’histoire de sa mort, et pourtant elle était sa plus grande héroïne.

« Elle était loin d’être idiote ! Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ?! » s’écria Strive entre ses dents serrées, son poing frappant violemment la table. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas quitter la pièce sur-le-champ. « Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé ! Et la traiter d’idiote suicidaire est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire sur elle ?! Est-ce que tu te préoccupes au moins de ce qui se trouve là-haut ?! N’as-tu pas envie de comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé ?! »

« Strive, baisse d’un ton ! Ta colère est futile ! » lui retorqua son grand-père avec un regard froncé, ses yeux se plissant devant la lueur aveugle qui se dégageait du cœur de Strive, son éclat assez puissant pour lui donner une migraine.

« Baisser d’un ton ? Tu voudrais que je me taise comme tu voudrais que je cache mon cœur aux yeux des autres villageois ? » Strive ne put contenir la colère dans sa voix, l’amertume le rongeant alors qu’il plaça sa main sur sa gemme. « J’en ai assez qu’on me dise de ne pas mêler de certaines choses. Contrairement à tout le monde ici, je n’ai pas envie de rester là à attendre de mourir. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et je ne le serai jamais ! » Pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Et toi ? Tu me racontais tellement de choses à propos des étoiles, du cosmos et de ses merveilles ! Quand as-tu abandonné tous tes rêves ? Tu crois que je peux abandonner les miens juste parce que c’est ce que tu veux ?! »

« J’ai abandonné mes rêves car j’ai ouvert les yeux ! J’ai réalisé à quel point il était vain d’être un rêveur. Je n’ai jamais pu franchir la stratosphère dans une de ces stupides machines et c’est cette stupidité qui a conduit à la mort de ma fille ! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais continuer à croire en mes rêves alors que tout ce en quoi je rêvais m’a été volé en même temps que ma propre fille ?! Il n’y a plus rien en quoi croire désormais, Strive. Alors arrête tes jérémiades et pense une seconde à ta propre naïveté ! »

Cette fois, c’en était trop pour Strive. Un grognement de rage lui échappa alors qu’il se rua vers la porte, ne tenant pas compte des protestations de son grand-père. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de sentir la culpabilité l’envahir et il regretta presque son coup de colère. Mais il ne sentait pas prêt à faire face à son grand-père. D’innombrables émotions submergèrent son cœur, provoquant un regain de lueur sur sa poitrine. Il avait envie de hurler mais il ne voulait pas réveiller les habitants alors il se résigna à soulager sa frustration en se mettant à courir de toutes ses forces. Il se faufila dans les premières ruelles étroites qui se présentèrent à lui, la lumière de son cœur le guidant dans ce dédale de pierre et d’argile. Peu lui importait où il allait, tout ce qu’il voulait était de partir loin…loin de tout.

Une exclamation lui échappa lorsqu’un mur apparut de nulle part sur son chemin, ses jambes se raidissant par réflexe et ses pieds râpant le sol granuleux. Se remettant du choc, il tenta de reconnaître les lieux mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà pris cette ruelle ou vu ces maisons auparavant. Il avait l’impression que cette zone était plongée dans une nuit encore plus sombre que d’ordinaire. Contrairement aux rues principales du village, qui arboraient quelques sources de lumière artificielle, ses pas l’avaient porté dans un coin dénué de toute forme de lumière, à l’exception de son cœur, sa lueur grésillant avec la peur qui s’insinuait en lui. Par réflexe, Strive tourna son visage vers le ciel dans l’espoir de pouvoir être guidé par les étoiles, mais à son grand désarroi, aucune ne répondit à son appel à l’aide. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait, après toutes ses années…

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et Strive décida de rebrousser chemin. Il remonta l’allée dans laquelle il venait d’entrer et se retrouva face à une intersection, trois différents chemins s’offrant à lui. Aucun n’avait l’air très différent de celui qu’il venait de quitter, à part qu’ils s’enfonçaient tous dans la pénombre la plus totale. Strive déglutit, incapable de se souvenir du chemin qu’il avait emprunté dans sa course enragée. Avait-il tourné à gauche ou pris le chemin à droite ? Cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« Eeeh, mais regardez qui voilà. Si ce n’est pas notre chère étoile ambulante ? »

Strive s’immobilisa de stupeur, ses oreilles tournées en direction de cette voix ô combien familière et inquiétante. Un grognement à peine audible s’échappa de sa gorge et il tenta de se faire le plus discret possible en dissimulant son cœur. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que son geste était vain, le moindre filet de lumière qui se dégageait de lui rayonnant comme un faisceau dans cette pénombre si dense. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Aster ? »

Une silhouette fine fit son apparition sur la gauche, les mains dans les poches et les pieds traînants. « Oh rien, je me demandais juste ce que faisait sa Majesté des étoiles à se balader ici. Tu es venu narguer tes sujets ? » Aster s’approcha, son visage déformé par un sourire narquois laissant entrevoir ses dents serrées. Ses cheveux blancs étaient assez longs pour lui tomber sur les épaules et il portait lui-même un châle, le tissu bleu foncé encadrant son cœur et sa piètre lueur. « Pourquoi tu te ramènes ici, tu veux nous rendre aveugle avec ton cœur tout puissant ? »

Un petit sourire gêné s’installa sur le visage de Strive et il se mordit la lèvre. Il tourna plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre. « Désolé, je ne faisais que passer. J’ai dû oublier mon châle chez moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser… ». Strive redressa sa tête le plus haut qu’il put avant d'emboîter le pas et d’essayer de contourner le jeune homme qui le dévisageait. Mais il ne fit pas même un pas avant d’être stoppé par ce dernier. Le malaise qui s’était installé en Strive ne fit qu’empirer et un frisson nerveux lui courut sur l’échine. « Écoute, je dois vraiment rentrer maintenant. Mon grand-père doit se demander où je suis parti ».

« Ah ouais, ton papi. Lui et les autres vieux n’en ont rien à foutre de nous. » persifla Aster, les mots comme des dagues pointées vers Strive. Ce dernier ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux et gardait sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, son regard fixé dans les ténèbres de la ruelle. « Le cœur de ma sœur est tellement faible qu’elle est tombée malade. Elle peut même pas se lever ni même tenir debout sans aide. Et elle fait même pas la moitié de ton âge… » Ses yeux dangereusement plissés se fixèrent sur la gemme de Strive, ses pupilles se dilatant avec une rage noire. « Et toi… toi, ton cœur continue de briller comme si de rien n’était. Ça te fait plaisir de te balader le cœur libre comme ça, hein !? À t’afficher devant nous comme pour nous rappeler qu’on va tous y passer avant toi !? »

« Aster, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta sœur…Mais mon cœur…Je te promet que… ce n’est pas… »

« La ferme ! » hurla Aster, son poing entrant en contact avec le visage de Strive, envoyant le pauvre garçon au sol. Le soufflé coupé par l’impact du coup et de sa chute, il sentit sa tête vibrer. Pris de vertige, il essaya de se relever, son corps tout entier tanguant de part et d’autre. Il pouvait voir sur le sol le reflet agité de son cœur. « Tous les jours, on souffre pour survivre et toi tu te promènes avec la seule chose qu’il nous manque à tous ! Depuis que les étoiles se sont barrées, on est livré à nous-même et ton grand-père n’a rien fait pour nous aider ! Quel genre de chef laisserait crever son peuple comme ça !? Pourquoi n’en a-t-il que pour toi ? Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas ravivé nos cœurs comme il l’a fait pour le tien !? »

Toujours à terre, Strive se frotta la joue, la sentant enfler sous ses doigts. « Mon grand-père n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Mon cœur a toujours été comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais sois certain qu’un jour je le découvrirai ! Je ramènerai les étoiles et ferai revivre vos cœurs ! » À ses mots, la lumière émise par Strive s’embrasa, les traits de son visage presque engloutis par elle. « Je vous sauverai ! J’en fais la promesse ! »

Son élan d’héroïsme fut accueilli par un rire glacial, le visage d’Aster déformé par le mépris. Avec son pied gauche, il frappa Strive dans les côtes. « Sans déconner ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas nous ramener les étoiles ? Et comment tu comptes t’y prendre exactement, hein !? Tu vas te construire un vaisseau et te faire exploser avant même de décoller ? T’as envie de finir comme ta pauvre mère, c’est ça ? Après tout, si tu as ça dans le sang, qu’est-ce que je peux y faire ? ». Aster leva son autre jambe, paré à porter un autre coup. « Tu devrais t’arrêter tant que tu le peux, gamin, si tu ne veux pas finir raide mort. Et puis qui sait, ça serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose en fin de compte ! »

Strive se prépara à recevoir un second coup dans le torse, son corps en boule et les bras placés autour de sa tête. Il ferma ses yeux avec force, s’attendant à subir une nouvelle vague de douleur. Pendant une brève seconde, il se demanda ce que feraient les autres dans une telle situation. Abandonneraient-ils le combat ou affronteraient-ils leur tortionnaire ? Strive savait qu’il pouvait riposter mais il se refusait à le faire. Il y avait toujours une meilleure solution que la violence physique. La violence verbale peut-être ? En tout cas, jamais de sa vie n’avait-il levé la main sur qui que ce soit, même si la personne le méritait amplement.

Toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, Strive sentit la confusion l’envahir avec le passage des secondes, le coup n’ayant toujours pas atteint sa victime. Il pouvait entendre son pouls dans ses oreilles et il décida d’ouvrir un œil. Aveuglé par l’adrénaline, il lui prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu’une autre personne se tenait devant lui. Presqu’immédiatement, les oreilles de Strive bondirent lorsqu’il reconnut le nouvel arrivant.

« Etolous ! »

La silhouette qui le surplombait présenta sa main au garçon, un sourire léger dessiné sur son visage. « Strive, je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à venir te perdre ici. Surtout le cœur à l’air comme ça. » commenta Etolous, son menton s’inclinant vers la poitrine du jeune Moebien, qui ne put s’empêcher de rougir d’embarras.

« Ce n’était vraiment pas voulu. Je me suis perdu après avoir couru dans le village. Mon… J’ai eu une dispute avec mon grand-père et je me suis enfui. »

L’homme n’avait pas l’air plus surpris que ça par le récit livré par Strive. « Hmm, ce vieux Alcadous t’en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, hein ? Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Si ça t’intéresse, tu peux venir chez moi le temps de te remettre de tes émotions. »

Les oreilles de Strive se dressèrent à l’entente de son invitation, ses yeux retrouvant leur éclat. Lui et Etolous n’était pas de la même famille, mais Strive le considérait comme tel. S’il devait le décrire, il dirait qu’Etolous est comme cet oncle cool que tout le monde aurait voulu avoir. Et par cool, il entendait un petit peu cinglé. Si c’était pas cool, ça ? C’est en tout cas que Strive pensait alors qu’il emboita le pas aux côté d’Etolous, lui racontant en détail comment il comptait s’y prendre pour faire revenir les étoiles. Etolous l’écoutait avec admiration, son cœur comme rallumé par une nouvelle flamme.


	3. Naufrage céleste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayant trouvé refuge chez Etolous, Strive se tourne une nouvelle fois vers les étoiles en quête de réponse. Mais jamais il n’aurait imaginé que sa réponse viendrait s’écraser sur sa planète dans un sillage lumineux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Après s’être extirpés du labyrinthe qu’était leur village, les deux Moebiens se dirigèrent vers une habitation isolée à l’apparence plutôt sobre, un endroit que Strive connaissait très bien : la maison d’Etolous. Sans la moindre formalité, ce dernier se précipita dans cette maison qui lui était si familière, l’odeur confortable du papier et de l’encre lui envahissant les narines. Son odorat releva aussi une légère odeur métallique plutôt inhabituelle. La pièce principale croulait sous les notes, comme si un raz-de-marée de feuilles de papier avait englouti les meubles. Quasiment toutes les surfaces étaient recouvertes à ras bord de gadgets mystérieux et fascinants, si bien qu’il n’y avait plus assez de place pour poser ne serait-ce qu’un bibelot de plus. Dans des bocaux stagnaient des liquides douteux, certains créant un florilège de bulles si l’on soumettait la bouteille à certaines températures, d’autres changeant de couleur en fonction des mélanges auxquels on les soumettait. Strive ne s’attarda pas sur les fioles, se rappelant sa mésaventure la dernière fois qu’il s’était montré trop curieux avec les expérimentations de l’homme. Le trou béant dans son toit n’était d’ailleurs toujours pas entièrement rebouché. Se sentant toujours coupable, il avait tout de même l’impression que l’homme était vite passé à autre chose, et il n’avait pas l’air mécontent de profiter d’une vue directe sur le ciel depuis l’intérieur de sa maison.

Une fois entrés et installés, Etolous se dirigea vers une partie un peu moins encombrée de sa maison. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, Strive ? »

Son regard toujours attiré par les nombreuses fiches éparpillées dans la pièce, Strive refusa l’offre d’un mouvement de tête et sourit poliment. Etolous haussa les épaules avant que sa silhouette courbée se disparaisse derrière l’entrée de ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. En attendant qu’Etolous se revigore, Strive tourna son attention vers le tas de dossier et autres notes en papier entassés sur l’établi de travail d’Etolous. « As-tu découvert quoique ce soit d’intéressant récemment ? »

« Nan. Rien pour l’instant » répondit le Moebien plus âgé depuis l’autre pièce, le son de son verre sur la table résonnant dans toute la maison. « Différentes formules mais toujours le même résultat. Franchement, autant dire que le voyage dans l’espace est impossible, un point c’est tout. »

« Hmm-hmm… » fit Strive, qui leva un sourcil dubitatif. « Je sais bien que tu n’en penses pas un mot. Tu es attiré autant que moi par le ciel, peut-être même plus que moi. ». Il regarda l’ingénieur du dimanche revenir dans la pièce principale et se diriger vers son bureau. « Il y a eu un problème avec ton projet actuel ? À peine entré chez toi, j’ai tout de suite senti l’odeur du métal brûlé. »

« Hein ? Un problème ? J’ai pas eu de problème ! Y a-t-il une seule fois où mes expériences ont mal tourné, mon garçon ? » retorqua Etolous, sa main collée contre sa joue et son doigt pointé vers Strive.

Strive fronça les sourcils, s’empêchant de peu d’ouvrir grand les bras pour désigner le chaos ambiant dans lequel se trouvait la pièce. « Si tu le dis. Alors si l’odeur n’est pas une preuve valable pour toi, est-ce que tu as au moins vu l’état de ta barbe ? L’énorme trou et la couleur roussie sur les bords me disent qu’une de tes expériences t’a explosé à la figure. Encore. » Et pour appuyer son analyse, Strive fit semblant de caresser sa longue barbe inexistante, un geste que son ami n’avait plus le luxe de faire vu l’état calciné de sa propre barbiche.

Etolous ne put s’empêcher de rire de vive voix, ses doigts durcis par le travail farfouillant ce qu’il lui restait de barbe. Quelques poils calcinés se cassèrent au toucher, complètement asséchés par la chaleur. Sa barbe autrefois si claire et touffue avait fait place à un sac-de-nœud aux pointes noircies et crochues. « Ça n’a pas raté ! Loin de là, ça m’a même permis d’obtenir encore plus d’informations ! Je sais maintenant que cette formule-là ne fonctionne pas, ce qui fait que mes prochains essais n’en seront que plus fructueux ! » répondit jovialement Etolous, son index pointé vers le plafond. Il enleva une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux, ses doigts noircis par la suie de sa barbe lui laissant une belle empreinte sur sa peau azur. « Ça ressemble à un échec mais si l’on y met toute sa détermination, la réussite n’est qu’une question de temps ! »

Touché par les mots d’Etolous, Strive adressa un grand sourire à son ami. Il plaça sa main sur son cœur, sa lueur réagissant à ces paroles pleines d’enthousiasme. Peu importe les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui, que ce soit le ridicule, le défaitisme ou bien les railleries qu’il recevait des villageois, Etolous ne flanchait jamais, convaincu qu’il parviendrait un jour à briser les ténèbres infinies qui les suffoquaient. Et c’est pour ça que Strive se sentait si bien en sa compagnie, tous deux partageaient les mêmes valeurs et les mêmes rêves, chose rare parmi les habitants de leur malheureux village. Dans ces temps incertains, leurs similitudes ont fini par unir les deux Moebiens, vus comme des parias aux yeux du reste. Contrairement au grand-père de Strive, Etolous était toujours à la recherche effrénée d’un moyen de quitter Moebius et de franchir cette fichue stratosphère.

Le Moebien bricoleur garda ses yeux posés sur ses notes, les relisant une fois de plus afin d’identifier l’origine de la réaction qui lui avait coûté la moitié de sa précieuse barbe. « J’ai tenté de mettre au point une source d’énergie de synthèse nécessaire pour alimenter le vaisseau. J’ai essayé de combiner plusieurs formules que je gardais dans mes fioles mais le résultat fut… plutôt détonant ! J’imagine que ça devait m’arriver un jour ou l’autre. » Il envoya le papier par-dessus son épaule, son geste manquant de peu de renverser un de ses encriers. « Sans la lumière des étoiles, trouver une énergie capable d’alimenter et de maintenir une machine dans les airs tient du miracle. » dit-il d’un ton morose. « Alors imagine s’il faut ensuite la faire voler dans l’espace. »

Etolous avait beau se montrer optimiste en toute circonstance, Strive ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que les échecs à répétition commençaient à peser sur sa motivation. Ils avaient beau partager les mêmes rêves, Strive avait quelque chose qu’Etolous ne pouvait pas avoir : un cœur encore fort. Comme le reste de ses semblables, Etolous avait lui aussi subit les effets de l’absence des étoiles et son cœur avait perdu une grande partie de son éclat. L’ingénieur fredonna dans sa barbe, ses sourcils froncés sous le coup de la frustration. « Ces schémas sont repris à partir des travaux d’Alcadous il y a plusieurs années de cela, mais maintenant que l’énergie des étoiles n’est plus, ils sont complètement caducs… »

« J’ai essayé de le convaincre de nous aider, mais… » intervint Strive, ses épaules s’affaissant alors qu’il se remémorait les réponses catégoriques de son grand-père à chaque fois qu’il avait amené le sujet. Il y avait d’abord la tristesse puis la colère dans les yeux du doyen, avant qu’un refus sec ne mette fin à la conversation. Strive savait qu’il ne devait pas insister plus sur le sujet et pourtant il ne ratait jamais une occasion, sans pour autant obtenir la réponse qu’il espérait. « Il refuse quoi qu’il arrive. Il dit qu’il n’y a rien à faire, que c’est juste impossible ».

« Bah, ne te laisse pas intimider par ses mots. Prends-les pour ce qu’ils sont, juste de mots. Si tu baisses les bras, alors oui ce sera impossible ! Alcadous a abandonné il y a longtemps maintenant, à la suite de…heu… » Etolous posa son regard anxieux sur Strive, “-du ‘départ’ qui suivi l’apparition du Néant. Ou peut-être bien qu’il avait baissé les bras bien avant cet événement, en fait… » Etolous secoua la tête comme pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. « Certes, c’était dramatique, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour juste abandonner et mourir sans lever le petit doigt. Je trouve même que vu notre situation, se tourner vers le ciel est la meilleure chose à faire ! C’est ce que tu m’as toujours dit, gamin. T’as fini par graver cette idée dans mon vieux crâne de bricoleur et je compte bien m’y accrocher ! »

« Bien dit, on ne peut pas abandonner ! On va y arriver, pas vrai Etolous ? Tu es la personne la plus brillante de tout le village. Si quelqu’un devait trouver un moyen, c’est bien toi ! » s’exclama Strive, ses yeux pétillant d’admiration et son cœur submergeant toute la pièce de sa lueur bleue. Son regard brûlait d’une telle passion qu’il pouvait foudroyer n’importe quel obstacle qui viendrait se dresser sur son chemin.

Etolous dû plisser les yeux devant l’éclat qui se dégageait du garçon. « Ouh là, on se calme, Strive. Mes yeux t’en seront très reconnaissants.” Alors que Strive s’affairait à apaiser l’excitation de son cœur, Etolous se remit au travail, ses paupières clignant frénétiquement pour se débarrasser des taches bleutées qui s’étaient installées dans son champ de vision. « Merci pour ce petit discours remontant, petit. T’as toujours le don de m’encourager, moi et mes projets insensés. La prochaine fois, je sens que ce sera la bonne ! Nous allons faire un grand pas vers le cosmos, tu m’entends ? »

Fermant ses poings avec encouragement, Strive se sentit bondir sur sa chaise à ces mots. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de réprimer le sourire béat qui faisait route sur son visage, essayant de garder un air sérieux. Mais cela n’empêcha le coin de ses lèvres se lever. « Et je serais le pilote, pas vrai ? »

Etolous s’esclaffa devant la conviction innocente du garçon. Il déposa les notes qu’ils avaient dans les mains pour ébouriffer les cheveux cotonneux couleur pastel du jeune Moebien. « Exactement, Strive ! C’est un gamin comme toi qui nous sortira de ce pétrin. Je ne vois pas d’autre personne que toi ! » Se dressant sur toute sa hauteur, Strive se laissa submerger par la fierté qui l’envahit tout entier. À la vue de la joie évidente du jeune garçon, Etolous se rappela un court instant des champs des pentawrens qui poussaient non-loin du village et de leur danse synchronisée sous le vent. Ces plaisirs simples lui manquaient énormément. S’il en avait encore la possibilité, il passerait ses journées entières à admirer l’éclat des pentawrens sous les étoiles.

Emporté par son enthousiasme, Strive étira ses bras -avec précaution bien sûr- et commença à les bouger de haut en bas. Son corps se mit en tourner sur lui-même avec grâce comme s’il était pris dans un tourbillon d’imagination. « Une fois que nous aurons franchi la stratosphère, je nous ferais voguer dans tous l’univers ! Nous parcourrons les étendues du cosmos et nous nous faufilerons entre les pierres, tu sais, celle qui tombent parfois sur nos terres. Nous nous propulserons entre les débris, nous nous envolerons dans une traînée de lumière et nous ferons face à des créatures extra-moebiennes ! Avec toi pour copilote, nous naviguerons ces océans de vide en quête de nos étoiles perdues ! » Strive continua ses mouvements aériens, battant des bras avec force à certains moments comme pour imiter l’action de décoller.

Voyant l’imagination sans bornes de Strive prendre vie sous ses yeux, Etolous eut un pincement au cœur. Il se sentit à la fois amusé mais aussi attristé. Depuis qu’il était tout petit, Strive rêvait de quitter leur planète. Peut-être ne pouvait-il plus supporter ce qu’il restait de leur monde après le départ des étoiles. Peut-être qu’il n’en pouvait plus de voir ce ciel dénué des si belles couleurs qu’ils avaient pu admirer lors de ses très jeunes années. De temps en temps, il arrivait qu’Etolous surprenne Strive à regarde fixement le ciel noir, un de ses bras levé et sa main se refermant dans le vide où se trouvait autrefois l’étoile si précieuse à son cœur. Les yeux de Strive restaient fixés vers cette étendue infiniment vide, un voile douloureux recouvrant son regard d’ordinaire si perçant. Devant ce spectacle, Etolous ne pouvait réprimer la nausée qui l’envahissait, car jamais Strive n’avait fait preuve d’autant de volonté depuis le départ de son être le plus cher.

Donner vie au rêve de Strive était devenu la raison d’être d’Etolous, mais il n’était plus vraiment sûr quant à la façon de procéder. Devenir son copilote -ou plutôt son tuteur s’il était honnête avec lui-même- était une perspective assez intéressante, mais il avait des réserves sur sa capacité à honorer sa part du contrat quand le moment viendrait. Si jamais il venait. Il était certes une sorte d’ingénieur, mais il n’en restait pas moins un ingénieur âgé reclus aux confins du village en réponse à l’aversion de son propre peuple après les événements d’il y a dix ans. Et toutes ces années passées dans son coin n’ont pas vraiment amélioré son image, rien de plus que celle d’un ermite qui viendrait errer de temps à autre dans le village. En plus de ça, les années ne l’on pas arrangé non plus, au même titre que les habitants les plus âgés du village qui souffrent grandement de l’absence des étoiles. Le fait qu’il tienne encore une certaine forme le dépassait parfois, une chance que certains de ses vieux amis ne partageaient malheureusement pas. En y repensant, c’était peut-être sa détermination à aider Strive qui lui octroyait une telle énergie sur sa planète pourtant mourante.

Mais Etolous n’était pas dupe. Il n’avait aucune idée précise de ce qui se trouvait là-haut. Et s’il n’y avait rien du tout ? Juste un vide infini duquel ils ne ressortiraient jamais ? Quand bien même ils parviendraient à décoller, comment un vieil homme tel que lui pourrait survivre suffisamment longtemps pour veiller sur le jeune garçon ? Qu’il y avait-il par-delà les frontières de leur propre monde ? C’était ce genre de questions qui gardait Etolous éveillé certaines nuits, des questions dont même Strive avait conscience.

Cela n’empêchait pas le jeune Moebien dans sa quête pour percer les secrets du cosmos, persuadé que rien n’était impossible peu importe ce qui se mettrait sur sa route. Ainsi, après chaque échec qu’il essuyait, Etolous se forçait à persévérer. Pas juste pour lui, mais pour le jeune rêveur qui lui tenait compagnie durant ses jours les plus sombres. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, Etolous n’aurait jamais retrouvé sa passion d’antan. Il était dommage que son ancien compagnon de route refuse de se joindre à lui, mais son petit-fils remplissait finalement très bien ce manque. Si Alcadous et feu Avida ne pouvaient plus remplir ce rôle, Strive était la personne toute désignée. Il sera l’héritier de ce rêve et peut-être même celui qui en ferait une réalité.

S’obligeant à couper court à ses pensées, Etolous fit redescendre le gamin sur terre. « Dis, tu ne crois qu’il serait temps pour toi de rentrer chez ton grand-père ? Ça fait un petit moment que tu es parti maintenant. Il n’y a plus d’étoiles pour connaitre l’heure mais ça n’est pas une excuse pour traîner trop tard dehors, si tu veux mon avis. » fit Etolous, le ton taquin. À la vue de l’expression choquée qui s’empara des traits du jeune homme, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Quand il réalisa à quel point il était resté longtemps dehors, Strive failli tomber à la renverse. En toute hâte, il remercia Etolous pour son accueil et sortit de la maison sans plus de cérémonie. Il se rua dans les ruelles en direction de sa maison, ses mains plaquées sur son torse. Très vite à bout de souffle, il ne ralentit cependant pas sa course. Il commença à retrouver quelques repères, par l’apparence familière d’une maison ou bien la forme si particulière d’un embranchement. Sans les étoiles, il était très difficile d’établir le passage du temps mais les villageois avaient réussi à développer d’autres techniques plutôt fiables pour connaitre l’heure, placées dans plusieurs points fréquentés du village. Une invention astucieuse qui n’aurait pas vu le jour sans l’ingéniosité d’Etolous.

Malheureusement pour Strive, cela voulait dire que son grand-père savait à quel point il avait tardé. Quand il déboula dans leur salle à manger, Alcadous n’avait pas bougé de sa chaise après le départ en trombe de Strive, et son expression irritée n’augurait rien de bon pour le jeune Moebien.

Après s’être fait remonter les bretelles pour sûrement le reste de son existence, Strive était enfermé dans sa chambre. Plongé dans un silence pesant, il s’était recroquevillé sur son plumard, ses longues oreilles rabattues par la honte. Il se sentait odieux de l’attitude qu’il avait eu à l’égard son grand-père. D’être parti sans crier gare juste après une dispute, d’oublier en plus de ça de couvrir son cœur comme il lui était si souvent demandé de faire et puis revenir après plusieurs heures dehors était certainement la pire chose qu’il avait pu faire subir à son grand-père. Ce dernier était mort d’inquiétude et l’avait inspecté de la tête au pied pour s’assurer qu’il ne lui était rien arrivé. Malheureusement pour Strive, l’état de sa joue ne s’était pas amélioré pendant son passage chez Etolous. Engourdie et enflée, sa joue avait tourné au violet à l’endroit où Aster l’avait frappé. En voyant la détresse de son grand-père devant une blessure aussi triviale, Strive préféra passer sous silence l’énorme bleu qui commençait à se former au niveau de ses côtes. Il parvint du mieux qu’il put à dissimuler la douleur lancinante qui suivait chacune de ses respirations. Il regretta immédiatement son escapade impromptue quand il vit à quel point cela avait affecté son grand-père, déjà très affaibli par son grand âge et son cœur malade. De l’avoir soumis à une telle anxiété dans son état était impardonnable.

Son grand-père l’avait envoyé dans sa chambre peu de temps après son retour, sa profonde déception quant au comportement irresponsable du garçon évidente dans sa voix. Ces quelques mots suffirent pour qu’une vague de culpabilité s’écrase dans le cœur de Strive, le remord étouffant sa lueur d’ordinaire si vivace. Il avait l’impression d’avoir une pierre dans la poitrine. Voyant la lumière instable émise par sa gemme, Strive laissa s’échapper un souffle exaspéré. La tristesse déformant son visage, il recouvrit lentement sa poitrine, voulant garder son cœur et sa lueur hors de sa vue. Parfois, il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui-même…

Sentant l’émotion l’envahir, Strive s’allongea dans son lit en poussant un soupir. Ses yeux regardaient sans but vers le plafond. Bien vite, il commença à s’imaginer la voûte céleste. Il avait mémorisé l’emplacement des étoiles quand il était petit, toutes ces fois où lui et sa mère s’était assis sous la lumière réconfortante du cosmos. Strive se souvenait parfois des mots encourageants que lui disait sa mère, sa voix douce lui chuchotant les secrets des étoiles. Elle prenait sa petite main dans la sienne pour la guider vers la voûte stellaire, s’arrêtant d’étoile en étoile pour lui raconter leur histoire.

_Ces deux étoiles-là sont très proches car elles sont très amies. Quand il fait froid, elle se blottissent l’une contre l’autre pour rester au chaud et c’est pour ça qu’elles brillent très fort. Leur connexion est très spéciale._

_Il y a beaucoup d’étoiles qui dansent toute seule, et par leur éclat elles souhaitent en inciter d’autres à les joindre dans leur ballet. Si tu regardes attentivement, tu verras peut-être celle qui l’ont rejoint dans sa danse._

_L’étoile que tu vois là-bas est dotée d’un fort tempérament. Tu vois comment elle scintille avec fureur et comment celles qui l’entourent préfèrent l’ignorer ? C’est pour ça qu’il faut être gentil, Strive. Si tu n’es pas gentil, les étoiles n’auront pas envie d’être amies avec toi._

Strive se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs, une sensation de chaleur s’installant dans son cœur à la pensée de ce passé si précieux pour lui. Et comme à son habitude, Strive tendit son bras vers le plafond, ouvrant doucement sa main. « Et cette étoile, maman ? » chuchota-t-il, sa voix presque inaudible.

Le rire de sa mère résonna dans sa mémoire, et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Strive devant cette image à la fois si légère et si lourde à son cœur.

_Celle-ci, mon petit Strive, c’est ton étoile. Toutes les autres étoiles l’aiment, et pour bien des raisons. Elles se tournent vers elle quand elles se sentent tristes ou quand elles ont du souci. Cette étoile est unique dans l’immensité du cosmos. Si un jour tu te sens triste, tourne-toi vers elle et elle sera toujours là pour toi. Elle te donnera du courage. Choisis cette étoile et elle sera à toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, Strive. Je peux déjà voir son éclat dans tes yeux._

Strive garda son bras étiré vers cette étoile qui n’existait plus. Elle avait peut-être disparu du ciel mais son image était gravée dans son esprit. Sa mère lui en avait fait cadeau, et en échange il lui avait promis de se tourner vers elle dans les moments difficiles. Maintes fois ces derniers temps, Strive avait voulu tenir cette promesse.

Strive se redressa et regarda par le petit hublot de sa chambre. Son grand-père avait depuis longtemps retiré l’échelle que sa mère et lui utilisaient pour grimper sur le toit, mais cela n’avait pas empêché Strive de s’y rendre en cachette. En faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, il prit son châle et l’enroula autour de ses épaules, anticipant la morsure du froid à l’ouverture de sa fenêtre. Il souleva la vitre avec aisance et se faufila par la petite ouverture. Posant doucement son pied sur la toiture qui s’étirait sous sa fenêtre, Strive attendit qu’il soit en parfait équilibre avant de s’extirper complètement de sa chambre. L’air frais envahissant ses poumons, il entama son ascension délicate sur les tuiles ondulées.

Observant les maisons alentours, il arrivait à distinguer leurs formes arrondies dans la brume de la nuit déjà bien entamée. Comme les restes des habitations, celle de Strive et de son grand-père était construite à partir de matériaux de récupération et de matières naturelles. Cependant, l’état de leur maison n’était pas des plus enviables. Comportant seulement un étage, cela la rendait très simple à escalader sans se mettre en danger. Si jamais il glissait -et cela lui était déjà arrivé- il dégringolerait tout simplement le long des murs recourbés, et s’en sortirait avec pour seule séquelle la tête qui tourne ou bien l’envie de vomir. Une fois le sommet atteint, Strive soupira de soulagement et s’installa sur une des tuiles les plus abîmées de la toiture.

Le calme qui régnait dans le village à cette heure était l’une des rares choses que Strive appréciait encore. Après toutes ces années, le toit de sa maison était devenu une sorte de jardin secret. Avant la venue du Néant, beaucoup de Moebiens se consacraient à la contemplation des étoiles, et ce à n’importe quel moment de la journée. Mais depuis que ciel était devenu aussi noir qu’une ardoise, plus personne ne se donnait la peine d’apprécier l’immensité qui les surplombait. Plonger leur regard dans un vide si profond devait surement les effrayer.

Enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes, Strive posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il balaya du regard l’abysse qui s’étirait indéfiniment devant lui, sa mémoire replaçant inconsciemment les lueurs qui la tapissaient autrefois. Il arrivait encore à visualiser les rubans lumineux qui traversaient le ciel à certains endroits. Sa mère les appelait des ‘étoiles filantes’ mais elles lui évoquaient plutôt une pluie d’étoiles.

Strive resta assis-là à contempler le vide intersidéral pendant quelques temps, se perdant dans les nimbes de ses souvenirs. Certains villageois ne comprenaient pas son attirance pour le ciel mort, comme ils l’appelaient, et ils disaient qu’à force de trop le regarder, il perdrait la raison. Strive ne comprenait pas qu’on puisse dire ce genre de chose. Regarder le ciel complètement dénué de ses étoiles était certes douloureux mais il n’était pas désespéré pour autant. Il pensait sincèrement qu’il y avait un moyen de changer leur destin. Et ça n’allait certainement pas se faire en restant assis à attendre l’inéluctable. Même si la tache semblait perdue d’avance, Strive n’en restait pas moins déterminé à ramener les étoiles. Que ce soit dès maintenant ou dans quelques années, il ne connaîtrait pas le repos avant d’accomplir cette quête, même s’il doit le faire seul.

Partir en quête des étoiles…il devait surement être le seul à qui cette idée avait traversé l’esprit. En plus de leur désespoir, la maladie collective qui touchait le cœur de ses semblables lui rappelaient chaque jour l’ampleur de la tragédie. Strive devait agir vite, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. S’il ne faisait rien rapidement, tout le monde allait perdre sa lumière en quelques années. Strive avala sa salive à la pensée de son grand-père et de son obstination. Autrefois si motivé et curieux, son grand-père avait perdu la flamme de la passion et ces dernières années, son corps comme son esprit semblaient lutter au quotidien. Son grand-père ne l’admettrait jamais mais Strive n’était pas dupe, il voyait bien que la lueur du vieil homme avait dangereusement faibli. Sa gemme avait viré à un gris presque total, sa lueur à peine visible dans l’ombre. Cela terrifiait Strive et c’était une raison suffisante pour qu’il risque sa vie. Il devait ramener la lumière des étoiles si vitale à son peuple.

Pour son grand-père, pour Etolous et même pour cet enfoiré d’Aster… tout le monde était en danger et sans remède pour les soigner, Strive se sentait plus que perdu. Il était seul, livré à lui-même et surtout terrifié par cet avenir si incertain. C’est dans ces moments-là qu’il aurait voulu tourner son regard effrayé vers son étoile. Sa poitrine étouffant un sanglot, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur relâcher une vague de lumière. Son bras se leva une fois de plus vers l’emplacement où aurait dû se trouver cette étoile qui lui manquait tant.

Non, pas là où elle aurait dû se trouver. Là où elle brillera à nouveau de mille feux. Strive en était persuadé, il reviendrait et le ciel retrouverait ses couleurs, jusqu’à la moindre petite paillette. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent d’un coup, brûlant d’une flamme nouvelle, et une expression de détermination s’empara de son visage.

_Je les retrouverai et je les ramènerai ! Je serai l’étoile qui nous guidera vers un avenir nouveau ! Je vais changer notre destin et ce, peu importe les obstacles ! J’en fais le serment sur mon cœur !_

Un serment silencieux mais d’une incroyable volonté. Une volonté si forte que son cœur se mit à illuminer le garçon tout entier, un faisceau aveuglant couleur azur englobant tout son corps. Tout son être se mit à luire comme les étoiles vers lesquelles se tournaient autrefois le regard admiratif des Moebiens. Et devant cette lueur pleine d’espoir, le ciel répondit.

L’éclat émanant du cœur de Strive fut bien vite étouffé par une lumière plus aveuglante encore, une couleur verdâtre illuminant le village tout entier dans un reflet mystérieux. Relevant sa tête, Strive retint son souffle, ses yeux exorbités et immobiles alors qu’il tenta de comprendre ce qu’il voyait. Une énorme boule de lumière se rapprochait, son sillage brisant le noir abyssal du ciel pourtant si vide quelques secondes auparavant. Le cœur pris de palpitations, Strive ne put détourner le regard devant ce mystérieux météore qui disparut derrière la colline, s’écrasant avec un craquement assourdissant. Strive sentit sa maison trembler sous son corps, le forçant à envoyer ses mains en arrière pour ne pas tomber de son perchoir. Après quelques secondes, les secousses cessèrent. Sous le choc, Strive regarda l’endroit de l’impact et sa respiration se coupa à la vue de la faible lueur qui s’en dégageait.

Ni une ni-deux, Strive dévala les tuiles abîmées de sa maison. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, manquant de peu de se faire un croche-pied avec le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et descendit les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. S’arrêtant au seuil de sa maison, il remarqua que plusieurs villageois se tenaient à leur fenêtre, la peur dessinée sur leur visage confus. Là encore, Strive était comme un intrus au milieu des autres.

Sa curiosité l’emportait sur son inquiétude.

« Non, Strive. Tu ne peux pas. Je t’en prie. Pas toi aussi. »

La voix tremblotante qui s'éleva derrière lui fit redescendre Strive sur terre. Il sentit la culpabilité le ronger à nouveau devant le ton implorant de son grand-père. Le cœur lourd, il se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage en larme de son grand-père. « Grand-père… je dois y aller. Cette chose, c’est-”

« Nous ne savons pas ce que c’est. Nous ne devrions pas nous en approcher. Ça pourrait te blesser, t’enlever, te tuer… Nous ne savons pas- »

« Grand-père… » répondit doucement Strive. Ses mots étaient empreints d’une certitude qu’il n’avait jamais ressentie avant, et sans réfléchir il rajouta : « Je sais ce que c’est. Je…je le sais, c’est tout. »

Alcadous serra les poings, refusant de regarder son petit-fils dans les yeux. De lourdes larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues creusées par l’âge. « Tu ne peux pas ! C’est du suicide ! J’ai déjà perdu Avida, je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Je-Je ne peux pas…Pas encore, Strive… Je t’en prie… » Le vieil homme se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, son vieux corps écrasé sous le poids de l’émotion. Dans un élan protecteur, Strive se rua aux côtés du vieil homme, ses bras s’enroulant autour de son corps fragile.

« Grand-père, tu es malade. Chaque jour, je te vois souffrir. Et… et je vois aussi que tu essaies de le cacher aux yeux des autres. Laisse-moi t’aider, je t’en supplie. » Strive appuya une de ses mains contre son cœur, sa vision se troublant face à la douleur qu’il ressentait. « Je t’en supplie, fais-moi confiance. C’est ce que j’ai toujours espéré. Je peux changer notre destin à tous. »

Alcadous attrapa son bras fermement. « Et comment je saurais si tu vas bien ? Comment m’assurer que tu reviendras sain et sauf ? Et que tu ne finiras pas comme Avida ? »

À la mention de sa mère, le cœur de Strive se serra. « Fais-moi confiance. J’ai fait une promesse et j’ai bien l’intention de la tenir. Je ramènerai les étoiles, même si je dois y rester. » Strive s’avança et serra son grand-père contre lui. « Si je finis comme Maman, au moins je partirais en sachant que je me serais battu pour la bonne cause. »

Strive sentit le corps de son grand-père se raidir contre lui. Un sanglot s’échappa de ses lèvres et il dit d’un ton abattu : « Je ne peux pas t’en empêcher, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non… non, je suis vraiment désolé, grand-père. Mais je dois le faire. » Strive offrit son plus beau sourire et prit délicatement les mains de son grand-père dans les siennes avant de les placer sur sa gemme rayonnante. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Le doyen resta silencieux, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots muets. Après de longues secondes, il ne put formuler que cette réponse. « Vas-y ».

Strive hocha la tête et essuya ses propres larmes de ses joues avec son châle. Après s’être assuré que son grand-père était en sécurité, Strive se précipita vers la porte, ses jambes le portant comme le vent dans les pentawrens. Des villageois incrédules regardèrent le jeune Moebien s’élancer à travers les allées, la lumière de son cœur à vif traversant le village telle une comète. Il était presque arrivé au sommet du talus quand il s’arrêta d’un coup, la maison si familière d’Etolous se dressant sur son chemin.

Etolous n’était pas vraiment surpris de voir surgir Strive de nulle part. Ayant pressenti l’arrivée du jeune Moebien, il avait gardé une boisson de côté pour le garçon, même s’il savait bien qu’il la refuserait comme il le faisait tout le temps. Malgré ça, c’était une habitude dont il n’était pas près de se débarrasser. « Tu viens me faire tes adieux, gamin ? »

Etolous faillit tomber en arrière quand Strive se jeta sur lui, ses bras l’enserrant dans une forte étreinte. Il vit les traces encore humides des larmes sur les joues bleu clair du garçon. « T’as dit au revoir à ton vieux ? » Strive lui répondit par un signe sa tête, le visage blotti contre sa tunique, le tissu absorbant le reste de ses larmes par la même occasion. Etolous ne put s’empêcher de rigoler devant cette gestuelle si enfantine.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? » fit Strive d’une petite voix.

Etolous sourit tristement et s’agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Strive. « J’aurais vraiment adoré mais je crains qu’un vieil homme comme moi ne soit un piètre copilote, tu ne crois pas ? » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Strive, s’attardant dans son geste. « C’est gentil de ta part de vouloir de moi à tes côtés, mais je pense que c’est une quête que tu dois accomplir par toi-même. »

Strive renifla bruyamment, frottant ses yeux humides sur sa manche. « C’est peut-être qu’un débris tombé de l’espace. En fait, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c’est… »

« Strive, tu ne serais pas venu ici avec une telle fougue si ce n’était pas quelque chose d’important. Je pense plutôt que c’est ta chance inespérée de partir de ce satané caillou. Ton intuition ne t’a jamais trahie, gamin. » Devant le mutisme de Strive, Etolous rajouta avec rassurance : « Je veillerai sur lui pendant ton absence, Strive. Il sera entre de bonnes mains. Tout ira bien, et ça sera encore mieux quand tu nous ramèneras les étoiles ! »

Les yeux de Strive se remplirent de détermination, son corps tout entier se dressant avec fierté. « Oui, c’est promis ! »

« Allez, file maintenant ! Il faut bien que j’apporte à ton grand-père les boissons que tu ne veux jamais prendre. Au moins, j’aurai enfin quelqu’un pour apprécier mon hospitalité à sa juste valeur ! » Malgré le changement de ton adopté par Etolous, Strive le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de courir sans se retourner.

Ses pas le portèrent hors des limites du village, à travers les terres désolées qui s’étendaient aux pieds des immenses formations de pierres si caractéristiques de sa planète. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce qui l’attirait, c’était comme si l’objet l’appelait, l’invitait à le rejoindre. Mais qu’est-ce que c’était ? Si Strive n’en avait aucune idée, son corps répondait à l’appel sourd qui emplissait l’atmosphère, son esprit encore incertain quant à ce qui l'attendait.

Quelque chose venait de s’écraser sur sa planète et son appel résonnait jusqu’au plus profond de son cœur.


	4. En route pour le cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vue du sinistre cristal de jais fait resurgir des souvenirs douloureux que Strive aurait voulu garder enfoui au fond de sa mémoire. Et pourtant, cet étrange objet renferme plus de secrets que de réponses aux questions du jeune Moebien. Pour dissiper la brume de ce mystère, Strive devra faire un grand pas dans l’inconnu et prendre en main son destin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Strive parcourut le paysage accidenté sans faiblir, ses chaussures frappant le sol avec force à chacune de ses enjambées. Mais sur un tel terrain, le jeune garçon ne put s’empêcher de déraper à plusieurs reprises en lâchant un cri de surprise, les pierres se décrochant et roulant sous la pression de ses pas. La mâchoire serrée, Strive continua sa ruée vers l’inconnu malgré la douleur grandissante dans ses pieds. Sa respiration saccadée brisait le silence qui régnait sur l’immense étendue grisâtre qui l’entourait. Il n’avait pour seul repère que la colonne de fumée qui s’échappait depuis la colline. Les secousses créées par le crash avaient depuis longtemps cessées, mais Strive pouvait encore sentir le sol vibrer d’une énergie étrange sous ses pieds engourdis. Plus il approchait, plus il sentait cette sensation singulière s’intensifier.

  
Franchissant enfin le sommet de la colline, le souffle de Strive resta coincé dans sa gorge à l’étrange scène qui se présenta à lui. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu’ils se posèrent sur l’objet de sa venue. En partie submergé dans l’eau se trouvait un énorme cristal d’un noir aussi profond que le ciel, ses terrifiantes pointes étirées vers les ténèbres desquelles il était tombé. L’impact de l’étrange cristal avait laissé une crevasse béante au milieu de l’étang, une cicatrice sinistre dans le sol fait d’une roche pourtant très solide. L’eau environnante avait commencé à infiltrer la fissure, formant un nouveau bassin sous l’ombre menaçante de l’étrange objet. Une épaisse fumée noire se dégageait depuis l’arrière, son odeur nauséabonde de souffre agressant les narines du garçon. L’objet criait le danger. Toute personne sensée aurait déjà rebroussé chemin devant la menace qui s’en dégageait. Pourtant Strive se sentait attiré par lui, ses sens aveuglés par une immense curiosité.

  
Il dévala les bords de la falaise, son cœur se comprimant à chacun de ses pas vers l’énorme cristal. Mais une fois arrivé au niveau du sinistre objet, Strive se pétrifia. Le cristal faisait au moins dix fois sa taille. À côté de lui, la silhouette de Strive paraissait insignifiante. Reculant de quelques pas, Strive fut pris de stupeur devant l’imposant cristal. Instantanément, d’horribles images submergèrent son esprit, et pendant une seconde il crut revivre l’horreur de ce jour fatidique : le jour où les étoiles furent englouties par le Néant.

Ses genoux se mirent à trembler. Pris d’une faiblesse soudaine, Strive sentit son corps se recroqueviller et des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Après toutes ces années, son esprit fut de nouveau envahi par le bruit morbide des pentawrens déchiquetées et volées de leur essence. Par la plainte des étoiles alors qu’elles se faisaient arracher sans remords par le Néant qui se délecta de leur lueur mutilée. Et par le son de son propre cri étranglé qu’il avait poussé alors qu’il avait assisté impuissant à cette catastrophe, ce même cri qui le réveillait parfois en sursaut au cœur des nuits solitaires sous le ciel vide. Tout lui revint telle une claque au visage. Il était comme face à ses pires cauchemars.

  
Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître…cette peur si intense ne put occulter sa volonté d’aller de l’avant. Malgré la souffrance qui tiraillaient à nouveau son esprit, il avait besoin d’approcher l’objet à l’origine de ses peurs les plus profondes. Une voix dans sa tête lui criait de s’enfuir, de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce cristal de malheur. Ce monstre venu du Néant. Ce dévoreur d’étoiles. Le bourreau de son peuple. Leur assassin.

  
Et une autre voix le poussait au contraire vers lui, une force étrange l’entraînant vers une sensation de… réconfort ? Une fois de plus, Strive posa sa main tremblante sur son cœur, surpris de voir que sa lueur était des plus paisibles. Alors que son corps entier convulsait sous la peur comme une fleur sous la brise, son cœur était en paix. Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers le terrifiant cristal, Strive plissa les yeux pour observer son étrange apparence en détails. Surface lisse, pointes menaçantes et odeur agressive, en quoi ces signes justifiaient-ils le désir que le poussait à s’approcher ?

  
Et c’est là qu’il vit quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Dans l’étang qui entourait le lieu du crash, il reconnut le reflet ô combien familier de la poussière d’étoiles. Stupéfait, Strive posa un pied dans l’étang, prit d’un frisson à la sensation désagréable de l’eau s’infiltrant dans sa chaussure. Ses yeux étonnés fixèrent la surface calme pendant plusieurs secondes. Il descendit une main hésitante et passa doucement ses doigts dans les fines particules lumineuses prisonnières de l’eau. Immergeant complètement sa main, il regarda la poussière stellaire s’accrocher au grain de sa peau et au tissu de sa manche. Sans voix, Strive sortit son bras pour l’examiner. Il n’y avait aucun doute, c’était bien de la poussière d’étoiles. De la véritable poussière d’étoiles. Bouche bée, il fit volte-face et plongea son regard dans le ciel abyssal, s’attendant à voir surgir une pluie de lumière d’étoiles.

Rien de tel n’arriva. Il fut accueilli par ce même noir de désolation qui le narguait depuis toutes ces années.

  
Une joie intense s’empara toutefois de lui. Jamais il n’aurait pensé revoir un jour cette poussière d’étoiles si importante à son peuple. C’était un miracle ! Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas senti la douce caresse de ces paillettes lumineuses sur ses doigts et il avait bien failli oublier à tout jamais cette sensation. Il n’en revenait pas de cette découverte miraculeuse, intervenant qui plus est en même temps que celle de l’effrayant cristal.

  
Strive tourna de nouveau son attention vers ce dernier, la peur dans son regard comme évanouie. Ce n’est que maintenant qu’il remarqua que l’objet portait à certains endroits le doux scintillement de la poussière d’étoile. « C’est toi qui les as ramenées, c’est ça ? » Bien sûr, l’objet ne donna aucune réponse, toujours immobile excepté la colonne de fumée grisâtre qui s’en échappait. Le silence ne fit que nourrir la témérité de Strive qui se rapprocha un peu plus.

  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais merci. Nous étions si perdus sans nos étoiles… ». Strive porta son regard empli de joie vers la pellicule de paillettes lumineuses qui lui enlaçait l’avant-bras. « Depuis que je suis tout petit, je rêve de voyager dans les étoiles. Et même aujourd’hui j’en rêve encore. Jamais je n’ai douté que j’y arriverai un jour. Mais les villageois ont abandonné tout espoir depuis longtemps maintenant, mon grand-père aussi. Je suis sûr que même mon ami Etolous n’y croit plus. Il se donne beaucoup de mal pour trouver un moyen de partir d’ici, mais je pense qu’il le fait plus pour moi que pour lui. J’ai bien vu que toutes ces recherches commençaient à peser sur lui… »

  
Sortant sa jambe de l’eau, Strive continua sa tirade devant son interlocuteur inerte. « On m’a dit plus d’une fois que je devais arrêter de rêver et d’accepter les choses telles qu’elles étaient, d’abandonner tout ce en quoi je croyais. Mais je n’y arrive pas… Mon cœur est encore si fort, c’est le dernier à briller de tout le village. Tous les autres se sont affaiblis quand ils se sont résignés à leur sort. Et mon grand-père…celui de mon grand-père risque de s’éteindre pour de bon si ça continue. » À seulement quelques pas du cristal, Strive pouvait à présent voir son propre visage se refléter sur sa surface noire.

  
« C’est à croire que c’est peine perdue… mais…», poursuivit-il, un élan de confiance emplissant son cœur. « Je tiens bon. Je n’abandonnerai pas, même si tout semble vouloir m’en dissuader. Je refuse de croire que notre destin soit gravé dans la pierre ! Je peux le changer ! J’ai fait une promesse, j’ai promis que je ramènerai les étoiles ! C’est à la fois ma mission et mon destin ! » Le reflet de Strive fut englouti par la puissante lueur qui se miroita sur la surface lisse, engouffrant presque le cristal entier dans son halo. « Je serai l’étoile qui nous guidera un avenir meilleur ! »

  
Il posa la paume de sa main sur la surface froide du cristal, un frisson lui traversant le bras. Au contact, il reçut comme une décharge, une étrange énergie se répandant dans tout son corps et faisant dresser ses cheveux sur son crâne. Pris par surprise, Strive eut la respiration coupée à la sensation soudaine de cette vague d’énergie céleste qui s’infiltrait dans la moindre de ses veines. Comme une réaction en chaîne, son corps tout entier fut pris d’une vague de chaleur soudaine. Et d’un coup, la consistance de la surface pourtant si rigide et lisse du cristal se mit à vibrer et à bouillonner sous sa main. De multiples excroissances firent leur apparition et agrippèrent ses doigts avant de s’étendre à sa main et son bras encore couverts de poudre d’étoiles. Pris de court, Strive hurla alors que la substance noire continua de lui engloutir le bras, d’innombrables vaguelettes le tirant vers le cristal.

  
De peur de suffoquer, Strive tenta de résister face à cet ennemi aqueux. Il se débattit désespérément devant la rapide progression des excroissances, son bras entier ayant déjà disparu sous les remous noirs. Il ne put retenir un cri de détresse lorsque le liquide froid lui arriva au visage. Sentant son heure venue, il fut surpris de débouler dans un espace ouvert, son corps libéré de l’affreuse emprise de la substance qui se rétracta dans le mur derrière lui. Le souffle lourd et saccadé, les yeux stupéfaits de Strive parcoururent l’étrange cavité. Plongé dans le noir, seuls les reflets créés par son cœur lui permirent de remarquer l’apparence arrondie des murs qui l’entouraient, un contraste surprenant avec l’extérieur pourtant si anguleux et tranchant du cristal.

  
D’abord submergé par l’inquiétude, Strive fut bien vite fasciné à la vue de la pièce qui se métamorphosa sous ses yeux. Ces mêmes excroissances noires qui l’avaient terrifié quelques secondes auparavant se mirent à balayer les murs par vagues. Au centre de la pièce, deux piliers jumeaux sortirent du sol, la pellicule de substance qui les recouvrait s’évaporant dans l’air en fines gouttelettes noires. Surgissant du bas des murs telle une onde de choc inversée, un cercle de vaguelettes noires se referma entre les deux piliers, et forma dans sa danse une plateforme ronde. Enfin, devant cette plateforme apparut un tableau de bord recouvert d’étrange formes linaires et circulaires. Ces marquages sophistiqués si mirent à luire, plongeant la capsule dans une lueur pale. Dans le même temps, le mur entier qui surplombait le tableau de bord s’éclaircit, créant une fenêtre opaque. Complètement intrigué, Strive fit un pas incertain en avant.

  
Il posa ses yeux sur les détails complexes qui avait fait leur apparition, n’ayant jamais assisté à un tel phénomène dans sa vie de Moebien. Strive stoppa sa contemplation quand une nouvelle vague noire vint essuyer les murs intérieurs de la capsule et éliminer les moindres angles et bordures. Lorsque tout mouvement cessa, un léger vrombissement se fit entendre, son bourdonnement envahissant l’air et faisait vibrer de surprise les oreilles sensibles de Strive. Encore sous le choc face à un tel spectacle, le garçon leva sa main avec hésitation et la plaça au-dessus d’un des deux piliers qui s’étaient formés. Il tremblait tellement qu’il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Ravalant la peur qui lui nouait la gorge, il abaissa prudemment sa main, sa paume englobant complètement la surface arrondie qui ornait le pilier.

  
La pièce bascula violemment sur le côté, faisant chuter Strive sur le sol. Bien qu’il n’ait pas vue sur l’extérieur, il avait l’étrange certitude que la structure entière dans laquelle il se trouvait avait changé en forme et en poids. Encore abasourdi par le mouvement soudain de la capsule, il se releva et se rua vers la fenêtre nouvellement formée, en faisait en sorte de ne rien toucher par mégarde. Ses yeux s’abaissèrent vers l’étang dans lequel s’était échoué le cristal et il fut stupéfait de l’image qui se refléta dans sa surface. L’extérieur du cristal était en train de subir à son tour le même traitement que l’intérieur, de multiples vaguelettes noirâtres rasant sur leur passage les moindres angles qu’elles rencontrèrent, procurant au cristal une forme plus douce et harmonieuse, en contradiction totale avec son aspect autrefois si chaotique et menaçant. La surface noire fut remplacée par une carapace d’un blanc éclatant dénuée de toute élément intimidant. Ses courbes dessinaient les bords de la fenêtre avec élégance, se joignant à l’arrière du cockpit où deux propulseurs en forme de nageoires avaient fait leur apparition. Strive se sentit léger comme une plume à la complétion de cette métamorphose, le vaisseau nouvellement formé lévitant au-dessus de l’eau devant les yeux ébahis du garçon. Une extension en forme de nageoire dorsale s’était formée à la base du vaisseau, son extrémité effleurant à peine la surface limpide de l’étang. La nouvelle apparence endossée par le vaisseau évoqua au jeune Moebien un souvenir lointain qu’il ne put identifier, mais elle lui inspira une sensation de calme et sérénité.

  
S’éloignant de la vitre, Strive essaya de mettre de l’ordre dans sa tête, expirant et inspirant profondément à plusieurs reprises. C’est incroyable, juste incroyable, pensa-t-il. Le cristal était en réalité une sorte de vaisseau ! Un vaisseau d’une technologie bien trop sophistiquée pour son people. Tout était si nouveau et si mystérieux. À la fois sobre et austère, ce vaisseau était une découverte aussi intrigante qu’effrayante. Pour quelles raisons s’était-il écrasé sur sa planète ?

  
Ayant presque oublié le léger vrombissement émis par le vaisseau, Strive fut tiré de ses pensées par la lueur aveuglante qui se dégageait de son cœur, un sentiment de sécurité s’installant dans son esprit embué. Il regarda autour de lui, se sentant à la fois perdu et dans son élément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce vaisseau était là mais il sentait qu’il était désormais étroitement lié à lui. Se tenir aux commandes du vaisseau lui semblait si normal, comme dans l’ordre des choses. Strive vit dans cette intuition la réponse tant attendue à sa requête, celle de pouvoir enfin partir de cette planète et s’aventurer dans les cieux inexplorés.

  
« Est-ce que… tu es venu à ma rencontre ? » Le vaisseau n’eut aucune réaction. Il continua d’émettre un léger bourdonnement. Le regard de Strive parcourut la petite pièce, comme pour chercher une réponse à ses questions. « Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » se demanda-t-il. Seul l’écho de sa voix lui répondit, le son rebondissant sur les parois de la capsule, lui rappelant à quel point il était seul en cet instant. Il soupira, le doute commençant à s’installer en lui. Que devait-il faire ?

  
Il repensa au village et aux regards pleins de rancœur tournés vers lui dès qu’il en arpentait les ruelles. Objet de jalousie, pitié, agacement et colère, toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient parfois en un cocktail voué à détruire l’espoir qu’il portait en lui. À force, l’aura néfaste des villageois le lui aurait volé comme le Néant leur avait volé leur lueur. Mais derrière cette façade agressive, Strive pouvait voir la peur les ronger. En réalité, c’est la peur qui les manipulait.

  
Il repensa à Etolous, qui l’avait toujours aidé et encouragé dans la poursuite de ses rêves. Et pourtant son cœur aussi avait souffert. Peut-être n’agissait-il que par pitié, l’aide apportée par ses expériences n’étant qu’un rideau pour dissimuler son irritation. Après tout, il lui arrivait de ne pas cacher ses doutes quant à la faisabilité de leur objectif. Peut-être qu’il n’y croyait pas du tout en fin de compte.

  
Les pensées de Strive allèrent à son grand-père, et sa gorge se noua instantanément. Celui qui avait nourri tous ses rêves quand il était encore qu’un petit garçon était aujourd’hui celui qui lui montrait le plus de réticence. D’après le vieil homme, tout cela relevait désormais de l’impossible et bien du conte de fées. Jamais il ne voulut comprendre la persistance du garçon, et il s’était résigné à regarder le monde s’assombrir autour de lui. La honte commença à s’insinuer dans le cœur de Strive dont la lueur baissa en intensité. Dans son esprit résonnait les derniers mots de son grand-père, lui disant qu’il se lançait dans une mission suicide. Que les étoiles ne reviendraient jamais comme sa propre fille ne reviendrait jamais à la maison. Si Strive avait écouté les mots de son grand-père à la lettre, peut-être se serait-il lui aussi rabaissé à regarder les ténèbres les engloutir et à mourir aux côtés de son peuple, leur destin de tous à jamais immuable.

  
Ou pas.

  
Refuser d’agir était une sentence bien pire que la mort elle-même. Son village, son peuple, son grand-père… ils souffraient et personne ne réagissait. Ils étaient effrayés et démunis devant le malheur qui s’était abattu sur eux. Mais Strive n’avait pas peur. Il était empli d’espoir. Persuadé qu’il reverrait la lueur des étoiles et prêt à sacrifier sa vie dans le but de sauver celle de son peuple. Et ce, même s’il devait rire au nez de l’impossible. S’il devait faire appel à toute la chance du monde, voire du cosmos, pour y arriver, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la provoquer.

  
Strive mit de côté le tourbillon de pensées qui faisait rage dans sa tête, envoyant pour de bon le doute au tapis, piétiné par une vague de courage qui parcourut ses veines. Il en avait assez d’attendre. Tout ce qu’il voulait maintenant était d’endosser ce rôle si déterminant. De mettre à profit l’espoir qu’il avait su conserver pendant toutes ces années. De donner sa vie pour bannir à tout jamais les ténèbres. Si son sacrifice était la seule réponse possible, ainsi soit-il.

  
Son corps plein d’audace bougea de lui-même, toute trace d’incertitude envolée. Strive se plaça au centre du cockpit, sa poitrine se crispant et son pouls tapant dans ses oreilles. Aveuglé par l’adrénaline qui occultait tous ses sens, Strive leva ses bras instinctivement, chaque main survolant les piliers situés de part et d’autre de lui. Tout était plongé dans un silence total à l’exception du léger ronronnement émis en fond. Le bruit semblait empli d’appréhension, comme si le vaisseau retenait son souffle dans l’attente du prochain mouvement de son nouveau pilote. Strive ferma les yeux et réfléchit un dernière fois. Il ne savait rien de la nature de ce vaisseau, mais il incarnait tout ce en quoi Strive avait toujours cru. Avec lui, il pourrait enfin voler de ses propres ailes.

  
Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement, animés par la flamme ardente de la détermination. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Strive plaqua ses mains sur les piliers, leur forme se mariant parfaitement dans le creux de ses paumes. Instantanément, il sentit du mouvement de chaque côté de la capsule. Même sans les voir, Strive savait parfaitement qu’une paire de longues ailes venait de faire irruption sur les côtés du vaisseau. Le vrombissement auparavant si léger se mit à s’intensifier, un nouveau son faisant son entrée. Depuis le fond du cockpit, Strive pouvait entendre le bruit de propulsion qui venait de s’enclencher. Le vaisseau fut pris de secousses, le bruit de son moteur devenant de plus en plus puissant à mesure qu’il prenait de la hauteur. Et dans un déclic, le monde autour de lui disparut dans un flash aveuglant.

  
Un rideau de lumière s’engouffra dans le cockpit, plongeant Strive dans un tourbillon de couleurs éblouissantes. Des nuées lumineuses multicolores se mirent à ruisseler tout autour de lui comme des rubans portés par la brise. Il sentit son corps entier être propulsé en arrière mais étonnement, il parvint à rester en place, ses pieds comme aimantés au sol par une force inconnue. Ses cheveux étaient soufflés vers l’arrière, un vent invisible envoyant ses épaisses mèches cotonneuses dans une danse endiablée. Ses oreilles plumées se mirent à siffler à cause du puissant courant d’air qui coulait autour de son corps. Derrière lui, son châle volait comme une cape avec autant de grâce que le spectacle lumineux qui avait envahi le cockpit. Après quelques secondes, Strive reprit petit à petit ses repères. Il se sentit extrêmement léger, les émotions négatives qui lui avaient rongé l’esprit comme balayées par les vents de cette tempête incandescente. Oubliant tous ses soucis, Strive se laissa hypnotiser par le ballet lumineux qui envahissait son champ de vision, sa lueur caressant les surfaces lisses du vaisseau.

  
L’émotion qui le submergeait était indescriptible. Privé d’étoiles et plongé dans l’ombre la plus totale pendant plus d’une décennie, Strive ressentait pour la première fois la joie que pouvait apporter le spectacle du cosmos et de ses couleurs. Habitué aux tons grisâtres, sombres et parfois bleutés provoqué par la lueur de son cœur, il avait presque perdu la notion même de couleur. Mais maintenant qu’il voyageait au cœur de cet incroyable vortex arc-en-ciel, tout lui revint d’un coup. Ses lèvres bougèrent d’elles-mêmes et se mirent à réciter le nom des couleurs qu’il avait presque fini par oublier, des couleurs les plus simples aux différentes teintes et nuances existantes. Il crut même apercevoir dans le florilège de couleurs la teinte si particulière des pentawrens. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l’admirer un petit plus longtemps, mais cette apparition si succincte suffit à dessiner un sourire sur son visage. Il se rappela que le turquoise était l’une de ses couleurs préférées.

  
Complètement absorbé par le festival de lumière qui dansait devant de lui, Strive remarqua que le rideau de lumière se déchirait par endroit, les nuées lumineuses se séparant comme des serpentins. Le vaisseau chancela soudainement, ramenant illico l’attention de Strive vers l’avant du cockpit. Les bras toujours positionnés au-dessus des piliers, Strive avait l’intuition qu’il devait garder la position s’il voulait sortir du vortex de lumière. Sentant la fin du tunnel se rapprocher, Strive pencha son corps en avant, ses bras légèrement tendus derrière lui. Les piliers suivirent ses mains comme des aimants, se décrochant de leur base pour coller au moindre de leur mouvement. Les ailes du vaisseau imitèrent leur position et se courbèrent à l’image des bras du pilote. Avec les ailes légèrement rabattues, le vaisseau gagna en vitesse en laissant une épaisse trainée bleue dans son sillage. Pas encore bien à l’aise aux commandes du vaisseau, Strive réajusta sa position.

  
Les ailes se collèrent presque entièrement contre le reste du vaisseau, cette nouvelle position procurant un regain de vitesse. À l’arrière, les deux propulseurs en forme de nageoire laissèrent s’échapper des sifflements stridents, comme poussés de leurs derniers retranchements. Strive avait l’impression que ses bras étaient pris en étau car il avait beaucoup de mal à les ramener vers lui, voire même à les bouger. Ils tremblaient énormément, comme si les turbulences encaissées par les ailes se transmettaient directement à ses bras. Serrant la mâchoire, Strive laissa s’échapper un grognement, forçant sur ses muscles pour rester encore un peu plus dans le vortex. Tout le vaisseau tremblait, ses convulsions comme calquées sur le corps de Strive qui commençait à montrer ses signes de fatigue. Lui-même ne savait pas s’il allait résister encore très longtemps.

  
Brusquement, le tourbillon multicolore se dissipa. Le monde coloré dans lequel Strive s’était engouffré se volatilisa en un battement de paupières. La vive lueur céda la place à la pénombre, une étendue désolée et terne se profilant devant le vaisseau. Libéré des turbulences, ce dernier glissait dans le vide de l’espace comme un poisson dans l’eau. À son plus grand soulagement, Strive pouvaient à nouveau bouger ses bras avec aisance. Cette liberté gestuelle retrouvée lui confirma une chose : le vaisseau semblait imiter le moindre de ses gestes. Grâce à ce mécanisme de mimétisme, Strive arrivait à voguer entre les débris en suspension avec une facilité déconcertante. Zigzaguant entre ces objets cosmiques, il évita plusieurs collisions d’un mouvement vif, le vaisseau réagissant quasiment instantanément à ses ordres. Maintenant qu’il semblait avoir compris comme piloter l’étrange engin, Strive prit le temps d’observer la zone alentour.

  
Il crut d’abord qu’il était revenu en arrière à la vue de l’étendue ténébreuse dans laquelle il déboucha, offrant un contraste choquant avec le magnifique couloir lumineux qu’il venait d’emprunter. Le monde autour de lui était si sombre qu’il ne voyait que par la simple lueur émise par son vaisseau de nacre, ses reflets caressant les objets en apesanteur qui flottaient sur sa route. À travers la vitre du cockpit, Strive observa ces étranges rochers immobiles avec fascination. Il n’avait jamais vu une chose pareille. C’est comme si la gravité n’avait aucune prise ici. Peut-être en était-il de même avec le reste de l’espace ?

  
À cette pensée, la réalité lui revint au visage comme un boomerang. Ça y est. Il y était. Il se trouvait dans l’espace. Il avait réussi ! Jamais Strive ne s’était senti aussi fier et une immense joie lui envahit instantanément le cœur. Par mimétisme, son vaisseau semblait lui-même réagir à cette vague de bonheur, bondissant allègrement de haut en bas. Strive ne put s’empêcher de rire, tout cela lui semblait si irréel et absurde. Un monstrueux cristal échoue sur sa planète et se transforme en vaisseau, un vaisseau dont il était maintenant le pilote. Tout ça manquait tellement de sens et pourtant tout lui semblait si normal. Même si beaucoup de ses questions restaient en suspens, Strive ne leur porta guère d’importance en cet instant. Il avait franchi la stratosphère et atteint l’espace, et c’est ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

  
Mais sa joie fut coupée court quand ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le vaste vide céleste qu’il avait tant rêvé d’atteindre. Tout était plongé dans un silence de mort. Dans ce vide au milieu duquel il voguait, Strive ne put s’empêcher de se sentir oppressé par une sensation de solitude extrême. Ses yeux cherchèrent le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe d’activité mais ils ne virent rien de tel. Aucun signe de vie ou de civilisation. Il y avait surement d’autres formes de vie autre que sur sa planète, non ? Si l’espace ne se résumait qu’à cette étendue sans vie… Quelle désillusion… Tout le cosmos semblait avoir été dépouillé de ses étoiles par le Néant. Alors comme ça, sa planète n’était pas la seule à s’être fait voler ses étoiles ? Strive eut un haut le cœur, sentant la peur s’installer de nouveau au creux de sa poitrine. À quel point l’espace était-il vaste ?

  
Strive fut tiré de sa tourmente par son vaisseau qui vira de bord sans crier gare, projetant sur le côté le corps de son pilote insoucieux. Secoué, Strive se repositionna le plus vite qu’il put pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son vaisseau. Dans son effort, il chercha des yeux à travers la vitre du cockpit ce qui avait provoqué cette manœuvre inattendue. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce que c’était. Il ne s’agissait pas d’un simple rocher, la forme était bien trop déchiquetée et disparate. Aux endroits les plus arrachés de la structure sinistre flottaient des résidus de débris et de poussière. S’arquant le cou pour mieux l’observer, Strive amena son vaisseau sous l’étrange masse éclatée. Son souffle resta piégé dans sa gorge.

  
Cela ressemblait à un vaisseau, d’une apparence bien différente du sien. Il était bien plus grand et son extérieur bien plus sophistiqué. La complexité du vaisseau n’était cependant pas la chose la plus choquante. Une énorme brèche le déchirait en deux. Sa carrosserie était cabossée et déchirée à certains endroits, comme si elle était faite de papier. Autour de ce cadavre métallique flottait d’innombrable résidus figés net, leurs derniers instants comme capturés par le vide spatial. Sa couleur brune avait tourné au rouillé, l’engin devait être là depuis un bon moment. Strive continuait à regarder le vaisseau depuis sa position en dessous de sa carlingue et vit un débris entrer en collision avec lui. L’impact délogea un bout du fuselage qui se mit à flotter lentement au loin. Strive décrocha ses yeux inquiets pour regarder devant lui, apercevant du coin de l’œil la silhouette d’une autre carcasse.

  
Il réalisa avec horreur que ces quelques vaisseaux abandonnés n’étaient pas des victimes isolées. Devant lui se dressait un immense cimetière d'épaves métalliques. D’innombrables morceaux de carlingues envahirent son champ de vision, quelques rochers ponctuant par-ci par-là ce lugubre tableau. Un puissant malaise s’empara du cœur de Strive alors que son vaisseau poursuivait sa lente traversée dans cet océan de débris. Strive venait de trouver la preuve qu’il y avait bien d’autres civilisations en dehors de sa planète. Mais il aurait préféré que ses doutes soient confirmés de façon moins brutale, l’horrible état de ces vaisseaux en décomposition lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Son minuscule vaisseau brisant le calme morbide de la décharge, Strive se demanda un instant pour quelle raison tous ces vaisseaux s’étaient retrouvés ici, dans un tel état de destruction. Il pria pour que son vaisseau ne connaisse pas ce même destin funeste.

  
Les minutes passèrent et Strive finit par voir que les carcasses se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses. Il finit par s’extirper de l’amoncellement de cadavres et fut de nouveau entouré par les formes plus rassurantes des rochers en apesanteur et de leur lente rotation. Strive reprit ses mouvements pour s’entrainer à prendre en main son vaisseau. Il pilota un moment avant que l’inquiétude vienne de nouveau préoccuper son esprit. Depuis qu’il avait quitté Moebius, Strive se rendit compte à quel point il avait précipité son départ. Il avait laissé son intuition le guider et lui fournir le courage nécessaire pour faire le grand pas et quitter sa planète. Mais dans son élan, Strive réalisa dépité qu’il n’avait rien amené avec lui, pas une goutte d’eau ni une miette de nourriture.

  
Tous ce qu’il avait vu jusqu’à maintenant était complètement inerte. Rien ne semblait porter le moindre signe de vie durable. Qu’allait-il faire ? Comment était-il supposé survivre dans un tel environnement hostile ? Les restes de vaisseaux étaient la preuve qu’il existait d’autre civilisations dans le cosmos. Il devait surement y avoir des lieux habités non loin de là ? Une sorte de base spatiale ? Ou même une planète ? Sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, Strive regretta d’avoir agi avant d’avoir réfléchi à la conséquence de ses actes. Il sentit son estomac se nouer, le remord lui transperçant le cœur comme une dague alors qu’il entendit les mots de son grand-père resonner dans sa tête.

  
C’est du suicide ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ?

  
Pourquoi ces mots viennent-ils le hanter dans un moment pareil ? S’était-il vraiment lancé dans une mission suicide, sans retour ? Il repensa à sa mère et de l’image rabaissante que son village avait d’elle. Celle d’une femme qui s’était volatilisée dans l’atmosphère et qui s’était envoyée à la mort. Strive suivait-il ses pas ? Il était prêt à reprendre le flambeau, mais cela devait-il forcement le mener vers une mort certaine ?

  
Après de longues minutes, ou peut-être des heures, enfermé dans ses pensées, Strive fut violemment secoué, ramené à la réalité par la force d’un puissant impact qui lui fit voir des chandelles. Une nouvelle collision venait de secouer son vaisseau, faisant presque chuter le jeune Moebien. Le cockpit était secoué par une force invisible. Voyant flou, Strive se releva tant bien que mal et se figea net, ses yeux se plissant avec suspicion. La réalité pouvait certes frapper fort à certains moments, mais pas autant que ça. Balayant d’un mouvement de tête cette pensée, Strive regarda par la verrière de son vaisseau, les bras de nouveau positionnés en cas de manœuvre d’urgence, pour voir ce qu’il avait heurté.

  
Ou plutôt, celui qui l’avait attaqué.

  
Strive étouffa un cri, la lueur de son cœur s’affolant à la vue de l’engin à l’origine de l’impact. Moins imposant que les vaisseaux qu’il avait vu dans la décharge, celui-là était par contre bien plus gros que celui de Strive. Et il fonçait droit sur lui. Le nez du vaisseau plongeait en avant à l’image d’une pelle à l’envers et d’épaisses armatures de métal entouraient un énorme moteur verdâtre. Ses intentions clairement belliqueuses, il se rapprochant dangereusement de Strive. Propulsé par d’énormes réacteurs placés symétriquement de part et d’autre de sa cabine, il laissait derrière lui une épaisse nuée verte. Strive se dégagea immédiatement de son chemin, son minuscule vaisseau évitant d’un cheveux le puissant rayon tiré par le réacteur principal de cet ennemi inconnu. Et comme si ça n’était pas assez intimidant, Strive vit que le vaisseau avait deux autres réacteurs placés à l’arrière. Un de leurs tirs finit d’ailleurs par faire mouche, éraflant le dessus d’une des ailes du vaisseau de Strive. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un hurlement de douleur, l’impact se répercutant sur son bras comme s’il avait plongé dans les flammes.

  
Voulant fuir à tout prix, Strive envoya ses mains vers l’avant, suppliant son vaisseau de semer son prédateur. Strive risqua un regard derrière son épaule, son souffle erratique. Le vaisseau ennemi le suivait toujours et continuait à lui envoyer des projectiles qui fonçaient sur lui tels des comètes vertes. Le corps du garçon se crispa d’un coup, et il voulut hurler à son vaisseau de lui obéir. Il entendit ses propres propulseurs lutter pour s’échapper mais son vaisseau avait perdu de sa vigueur, son aile endommagée comme engourdie par l'impact du rayon émeraude. Strive ne pouvait lui en vouloir, son propre bras lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

  
L’ennemi préparait une nouvelle attaque, les réacteurs de ses énormes ailes emmagasinant l’énergie nécessaire pour porter le coup fatal. Une lueur malfaisante s’en dégagea et se refléta dans les yeux larmoyants de Strive, qui comprit que l’ennemi était paré à viser et tirer juste. Strive ramena ses bras autour de sa tête, détachant ses mains des piliers de commande. Privé d’instruction, son vaisseau rabattit ses ailes vers le bas et adopta une position passive. Même depuis le cockpit, Strive pouvait entendre le son aigu de l’attaque en préparation, ainsi qu’un bruit incessant de percussions qui retentissaient comme pour annoncer sa mort imminente.

  
À cet instant, Strive voulut qu’il n’aie jamais quitté sa petite planète.


	5. Tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Strive tente désespérément d’échapper aux griffes des vaisseaux ennemis. Et quand bien même il parvient à sortir de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, qui sait quels autres obstacles viendront se dresser devant lui ? Le monde réel peut être sans pitié quand l’on n’y est pas préparé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Le bruit émanant du vaisseau ennemi secouait Strive tout entier de ses puissantes vibrations. Les percussions allaient en gradation et très vite une forte lueur verte envahit le cockpit. À tout moment, le rayon d’énergie allait frapper. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Strive comprimait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour bloquer le son strident qui s’échappait son propre vaisseau. Peut-être voulait-il avertir son pilote du danger ? Strive n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour se rendre compte de la situation plus que délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Encore quelques secondes et lui et son vaisseau iraient rejoindre le cimetière de carcasses. Envolé son rêve de liberté… Il a suffi qu’un vaisseau de passage croise sa route dans l’immensité du cosmos pour tirer un trait sur son aventure. Si c’était pas de la malchance ça ! C’est à peine s’il avait accompli quelque chose !

L’alarme qui lui perçait les tympans finit par prendre le dessus sur le son des percussions qui faisait trembler tout son corps. La pression qui lui tenaillait la tête diminua mais ses oreilles étaient toujours au supplice de la sirène assourdissante émise par son vaisseau. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où elle provenait, il voulait juste qu’elle cesse. S’il devait vraiment mourir, autant ne pas faire durer ses derniers instants inutilement. Il prit le risque d’entrouvrir un œil une dernière fois, son immense curiosité toujours à l'affût même à l’orée de son trépas. À sa grande surprise, la lumière verdâtre avait disparu, l’intérieur de son vaisseau de nouveau plongé dans une faible lueur azur. Du coin de l’œil, Strive aperçut un autre vaisseau qui volait à toute vitesse dans le vide spatial, sa forme étirée laissant une traînée jaunâtre derrière lui. Il passa à toute allure à côté de son minuscule vaisseau pour aller directement à la rencontre de l’assaillant qui était toujours à ses trousses.

Strive n’en croyait pas ses yeux, l’énorme vaisseau vert avait cessé son attaque à l’apparition inespérée de cet autre véhicule. Les deux engins flottaient maintenant côte-à-côte, comme s’ils échangeaient une conversation silencieuse. Le jeune Moebien crut pendant une seconde à une intervention salvatrice de la part du nouvel arrivant mais il se ravisa très vite sur ce point. Peut-être qu’ils étaient complices et qu’ils planifiaient de reprendre l’assaut ? À deux contre un qui plus est. Essayant de réfléchir sans laisser la panique l’envahir, un léger bip se mit à sonner en fond. Interpellé, Strive était sûr qu’il ne sonnait pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Il dirigea instinctivement son attention vers le tableau de bord qui se trouvait sous la vitre de son cockpit. 

Se redressant sur des jambes faiblardes, Strive agrippa son bras brulant avant de se diriger en titubant vers la verrière. Sur la surface vitrée se reflétaient les étranges formes géométriques qui recouvraient de part en part le tableau de bord, leur signification toujours un mystère pour lui. Il tenta de comprendre l’utilité de ces étranges dessins, de ces lignes circulaires, ces courbes et autres anneaux lumineux mais le temps lui manquait. Il remarqua simplement qu’un cercle en particulier se distinguait du reste, sa lueur plus intense. Il clignotait avec insistance comme s’il demandait à être pressé. N’ayant rien à perdre, Strive appuya sur le bouton et un son approbateur se fit entendre dans le cockpit.

À cet instant, tout ce que voulait Strive était de sortir de ce guêpier. Il se rendit compte que l’absence de ses mains sur les piliers avait immobilisé son vaisseau. Pour fonctionner, son vaisseau avait donc absolument besoin de sa participation directe. Il releva aussi un autre détail, moins facile à encaisser : le transfert de la douleur. Les dégâts subis par le vaisseau semblaient être déclinés sur son propre corps. Certes, le rayon n’avait fait que riper l’aile de son vaisseau, mais sa chaleur avait été suffisamment intense pour être transmise à son bras sous la forme d’une épaisse brûlure. Le simple fait d’y penser suffit à raviver la douleur et Strive appuya son autre main sur la plaie pour tenter de l’apaiser. Quels autres secrets renfermait son étrange vaisseau ? S’il voulait le découvrir, encore fallait-il qu’il vive un peu plus longtemps !

Soudainement, un écran lumineux se matérialisa devant Strive et un symbole apparu en son centre. Cela ressemblait à une étoile encadrée par un triangle inversé. Stupéfait, Strive fronça les sourcils à la vue de cette étrange insigne, son regard fixé sur l’écran qui grésillait par intermittence. Il n’avait jamais vu ce blason avant. Que signifiait-il ? Était-ce une sorte de code à décrypter ? Strive n’y comprenait rien. Il était cependant soulagé de constater que l’apparition soudaine de l’écran avait coupé cette satanée alarme qui lui sciait les tympans. Ses yeux fixés sur l’image, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et sentit une nouvelle vague de questions déferler dans son esprit. Tous ces événements commençaient à lui donner le tournis.

En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas s’il allait pouvoir supporter toute cette pression une minute de plus. Cela faisait juste quelques heures à peine qu’il voguait dans le cosmos et il avait l’impression qu’il allait tomber dans les pommes à tout moment. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses souffles étaient longs et saccadés et son bras tremblait de douleur : jamais il n’aurait imaginé une entrée en matière aussi catastrophique ! Avec un comité d’accueil armé jusqu’aux dents pour couronner le tout !

En plus de posséder des armes mortelles, les pilotes semblaient aussi maîtriser l’attaque-surprise à la perfection. Pris dans une réflexion existentielle, Strive tomba à la renverse quand l’écran devant lui s’illumina brusquement. Tremblant de tous son corps, il agrippa fermement sa poitrine et tourna ses yeux terrifiés vers l’écran, l’insigne ayant fait place à une silhouette inconnue.

Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. Non, ils étaient plutôt cachés derrière une visière très sombre. Strive ne put vraiment se décider, tout ce qu’il croisait ici-bas lui était si étranger. L’homme portait un long couvre-chef orange en forme de cône, si haut qu’il dépassait les bords de l’écran. Son visage entier était encadré par une sorte de pellicule qui partait de son menton et grimpait jusqu’à ses tempes. Là, il remarqua que deux coques blanches se trouvaient à l’emplacement des oreilles – si tant est que l’individu aie des oreilles, Strive ne put là non plus se fixer - et son cou était enveloppé d’une fine couche de vêtement qui lui collait à la peau et faisait ressortir le moindre de ses muscles. Un épais foulard de couleur ocre était enroulé sur ses larges épaules. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Strive chez cet étranger était son teint. Contrairement à Strive et sa peau bleutée et teintée de blanc par endroits, l’homme avait une peau d’un orange pâle. Impossible non plus de rater la moustache parfaitement taillée qui poussait à la base de son nez effilé. Le moins que l’on puisse dire était que le contraste était plus que frappant pour Strive qui n’avait jamais vu d’autres personnes en dehors de son peuple. Il était habitué au teint pâle et froid qui lui était si caractéristique. La personne qu’il avait sous les yeux était aux antipodes. Autant de couleurs chaudes d’un coup finirent par lui piquer les yeux. Tout était si différent et si intriguant à la fois.

La personne était de face, ses yeux couverts posés sur Strive. Ce dernier déglutit en sentant le regard de l’individu sur lui et un frisson nerveux lui parcourut l’échine. C’était comme si l’inconnu se tenait devant lui. Strive déduisit très vite qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte de projection, d’une image suspendue dans le vide. Aucune technologie sur Moebius n’arrivait à la cheville de ça. La première chose à laquelle il compara l’écran translucide était le reflet renvoyé par les étangs et les lacs qui entouraient son village. Une image apparaissait sur la surface de l’eau, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l’objet visible se trouve à l’intérieur. L’écran devant lui devait suivre le même principe. Il se contenta pleinement de cette explication. S’il en avait eu le courage, il aurait approché ses doigts avec la certitude qu’ils pouvaient les passer au travers. Mais le moment était mal choisi, il tremblait comme une feuille. La fascination qu’il ressentait à étudier cette technologie toute nouvelle fut vite écrasée par le poids de la dure réalité, ramenant son attention sur sa situation plus qu’incertaine.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, l’inconnu ne fit rien de particulier. Puis il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper ou toucher quelque chose hors-champs, et d’un coup une voix tonitruante envahit le cockpit. Le cœur de Strive manqua un battement quand le son percuta ses tympans de plein fouet. Ses mains bondirent d’elles-mêmes et vinrent se plaquer contre ses pauvres oreilles. Le flux de mots continuait de s’échapper des lèvres de l’individu, ses phrases se terminant par une intonation montante. On dirait qu’il lui posait des questions mais Strive ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu’il disait. Ce langage lui était complètement inconnu.

L’incompréhension se dessina sur son visage et il répondit à l’individu d’une voix tremblante : « Je – Je suis désolé, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes. » À ces mots, l’homme se redressa d’un coup et cessa immédiatement son discours. La bouche entrouverte, il semblait pris au dépourvu. Parvenait-il à comprendre Strive ? Son cœur palpita à cette pensée, car peut-être allait-il pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin par la voie diplomatique ? Il préférait mille fois négocier avec des mots qu’avec des tirs. « S’il-vous-plait, je veux juste m’en aller. Je ne faisais que passer, c’est la vérité ! Je ne sais même pas où je suis mais si je me suis mis sur votre route, ce n’était vraiment pas mon intention ! ». Il saisit son bras blessé, la douleur devenant de plus en plus insupportable. « Je ne veux pas d’ennuis, alors par pitié ne m’attaquez plus. Je vais m’en aller, je le jure ! »

En voyant la posture du jeune garçon, l’homme pencha sa tête sur le côté et Strive crut voir un semblant d’inquiétude passer sur son visage. Même dissimulé derrière la visière, il savait que son regard s’était posé sur son bras souffrant. L’homme parla de nouveau, un raz-de-marée de mots aussi incompréhensibles les uns que les autres déferlant dans les oreilles de Strive. D'une intonation tantôt élevée, tantôt plate, tout ce que Strive parvenait à décrypter était que les phrases adoptaient un ton interrogateur. Le jeune garçon secoua sa tête désespérément, des larmes de frustration s’accumulant sous ses paupières fermées. « Je ne comprends rien ! Je ne vous comprends pas ! »

L’individu interrompit de nouveau son flots de paroles et serra les dents. Il se gratta la tempe de façon agacée et tourna son visage vers quelque chose en hors-champs. Il reprit son monologue mais cette fois-ci, il ne semblait pas destiné à Strive. D’autres voix s’invitèrent dans la conversation et semblaient s’adresser à l’homme au casque en pointe. Les voix se superposèrent et donnèrent la migraine à Strive qui tenta de les distinguer. La personne qu’il avait devant lui avait une voix légère et expressive, elle semblait même dissimuler une pointe d’humour qui lui aurait sauté aux yeux s’il l’avait entendue dans des circonstances plus favorables. Une autre voix avait retenti dans l’interphone, mais elle était bien plus grave et rocailleuse. Strive tressaillit devant le ton grondant de cette grosse voix, on aurait dit une bête qui grognait. Un tel caisson fit surgir dans son esprit l’image d’une créature terrifiante. La voix continuait à grommeler et à grincher et Strive crut même entendre le bruit de l’entrechoquement de dents et de salive accompagner chaque son. Il pâlit à l’idée de savoir qui se cachait derrière une voix aussi effrayante. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir une imagination aussi débordante.

Il releva une autre voix, ou plutôt une autre sonorité faite de grattements graves comme si elle provenait d’une sorte de machine. Ce n’était pas une voix à proprement parlé, mais peut-être était-ce un langage codé ? Dans tous les cas, l’homme à tête de cône semblait écouter ce baratin incompréhensible avec attention, opinant de temps en temps et pointant son menton vers Strive, qui devait sans doute être le sujet de la conversation. Au milieu de tout ce tintamarre de mots, grésillements et gargouillis, Strive se raidit à l’entente d’un quatrième son. Son cœur se figea net quand il reconnut les percussions qui l’avaient hanté quelques minutes plus tôt. Pas de doute, tout ce petit monde était de mèche avec le vaisseau fou qui avait tenté de le tuer !

Se sentant écrasé par toutes ces voix qui retentissaient dans son cockpit, le cœur de Strive émit un puissant flash lumineux. Son instinct lui hurlait de déguerpir au plus vite. L’homme derrière l’écran sembla remarquer la panique qui s’était emparée du jeune garçon et il poussa un cri, ses mains couvertes de bandages marrons se levant comme pour lui demander de ne pas bouger. Strive secoua sa tête, il ne voulait pas rester à leur merci une seconde de plus. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

À la suite de sa plainte alarmée, toutes les voix s’élevèrent d’un coup dans l’interphone, bombardant l’homme en orange. Ainsi donc, les autres semblaient aussi comprendre ce que Strive disait. L’individu à la moustache les réduisit au silence sèchement, sans voix trahissant un léger tracas. Il reprit la parole plus posément, espaçant et étirant ses mots pour leur insuffler de la gentillesse et de la sécurité. Mais Strive ne tomba pas dans ce panneau, l’effet fut même l’inverse. La peur le fit bondir sur ses jambes et il se plaça entre les piliers en un éclair. Devant cette action fulgurante, l’individu secoua sa tête d’un mouvement paniqué. Et quand il vit Strive positionner ses mains sur les piliers de commande, il croisa ses bras devant lui à plusieurs reprises dans un geste suppliant. L’homme ne voulait vraiment pas que Strive parte.

Malgré la brulure qui lui enflammait le bras, Strive prit son courage à deux mains et plaqua ses paumes sur les piliers, son vaisseau réagissant instantanément. L’irruption de ses fines ailes firent chanceler son cockpit et Strive put voir que l’aile endommagée vibrait comme pour encaisser la douleur. Strive grimaça quand une nouvelle vague de douleur s’abattit sur son bras, les larmes qui s’étaient accumulées débordant de ses paupières plissées. Pas le temps de s’en préoccuper, il devait s’échapper au plus vite.

Strive fit la sourde oreilles aux protestations qui déferlaient depuis son écran et se mit en position. Son vaisseau s’ébranla, le son aigu de la propulsion envahissant le cockpit. Une lumière aveuglante s’échappa de son réacteur arrière et son vaisseau partit dans un éclair. Bien vite, les deux vaisseaux étrangers furent réduits à deux petits points dans le vaste du cosmos. Mais au grand dam de Strive, ils étaient déjà sur ses talons, leurs nuées verte et jaune grandissant à mesure qu’ils gagnaient du terrain sur son vaisseau endommagé. Respirant avec lourdeur, Strive sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux rivés vers l’inconnu, il vola volontairement au ras de débris spatiaux qu’il croisait sur sa route dans l’espoir de semer ses poursuivants. Il s’étonna lui-même de la dextérité avec laquelle il contrôlait son vaisseau qui reproduisait exactement ce qu’il imaginait. Le vaisseau lui obéissait au doigt et à l’œil, ses mouvements fluides calqués sur ceux de son pilote, lui permettant de voguer avec maitrise dans la nuée d’astéroïdes. Quand il trouva le temps de regarder derrière lui, Strive ne put s’empêcher de jubiler quand il vit que les autres vaisseaux n’avaient pas la même facilité à slalomer entre les débris. Strive les surpassait de très loin en matière d’agilité.

Sa joie fut vite coupée court. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il vit les rochers qu’il venait de frôler exploser en morceaux. Imperturbables, les deux vaisseaux émergèrent du nuage de poussière qu’ils venaient de créer. Leur manque d’habilité était comblé par leur puissance de feu bien supérieure. Strive fut pris de vertige. Si ces types pouvaient détruire des rochers faisant cinq fois leur taille sans battre un cil, lui et son vaisseau minuscule n’étaient pour eux que du menu fretin. Sentant son corps se tétaniser, Strive balança son buste en avant pour accélérer sa fuite. Son cœur clignotait intensément sur sa poitrine.

Si éviter les débris était jusqu’à maintenant un jeu d’enfant pour Strive, il sentit la fatigue s’immiscer dans la partie. Il était quasiment à bout de souffle. Quant à ses poursuivants, ils ne semblaient pas ralentir l’allure. Ils s’étaient dangereusement rapprochés, si près que Strive pouvait à nouveau voir les détails de leur vaisseau. Un cri plein d’angoisse lui sortit de la gorge, sa voix se brisant sous le poids du désespoir. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi partir ! Je vous en supplie ! » Aucune tentative de communication ne fut initiée entre son vaisseau et les autres et le hurlement de Strive ne fit que se répercuter sur les parois de son cockpit vide. Il avait beau zigzaguer, se faufiler et tournoyer entre les débris, tous ses efforts s’avérèrent vains. Impossible de se défaire des vaisseaux. Ils parvenaient toujours à se frayer un chemin entre les rochers, que ce soit en les évitant ou en les démolissant complètement.

Strive finit par sortir du champ d’astéroïdes, l’espace vide devant lui empêchant toutes acrobaties désespérées. Il était désemparé, il n’avait nulle part où se cacher et rien pour feinter ses poursuivants. Et dans son état de fatigue avancé, son vaisseau avait fortement ralenti. Après la course intense qu’il venait de faire subir à son vaisseau, son moteur à propulsion était à bout de souffle, crachotant pathétiquement derrière lui. La nuée si aveuglante qui se dégageait de son réacteur arrière était désormais réduite en un faible rayon hachuré. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit que les deux vaisseaux fonçaient plein gaz sur lui. Sans rien pour les gêner sur leur trajectoire, ils laissaient derrière eux une épaisse nuée de couleur verte et jaune, indiquant clairement leur intention de rattraper le fuyard. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait lui arriver de pire ? Strive eut sa réponse bien assez tôt.

Deux nouveaux vaisseaux s’étaient joints à la course.

Surgissant sur les côtés depuis l’infini du cosmos, deux engins au design très différents des deux premiers se joignirent au binôme. Aux côtés du vaisseau jaune de l’homme au casque en pointe s’était posté un vaisseau rougeâtre. Ses ailes pointaient vers le bas et étaient fixées à la carlingue juste en dessous du cockpit anguleux où résidait son pilote. Les yeux de Strive furent attirés par les innombrables tubes et autres tuyaux qui émergeaient depuis le dessous du cockpit.

Le quatrième vaisseau à rejoindre la formation ressemblait au crâne d’une terrifiante bête, une bulle de verre coincée entre les crocs de sa gueule grande ouverte. Ses énormes yeux artificiels dégageaient chacun une intense lumière et s’étaient rivés sur le vaisseau tout chétif de Strive. Il put à peine distinguer l’effrayant silhouette assise derrière la vitre du cockpit. Il avait la certitude que ce monstrueux vaisseau renfermait un autre monstre tout aussi terrifiant.

Le quatuor était presque parvenu à son niveau quand les vaisseaux jaune et rougeâtre donnèrent un coup d’accélération pour se placer de part et d’autre de son vaisseau. Strive réalisa avec horreur qu’il était acculé, pris en tenaille par les deux engins qui refermèrent leur piège. Ses bras fatigués tremblaient de peur d’un impact imminent. Il leur serait tellement facile de lui démolir les ailes pour le priver toute fuite récidive. Sa capture semblait inévitable. Mais qu’allait-il se passer ensuite ? Qu’allaient-ils lui faire ? Où allaient-ils l’emmener ? Et pour quelles raisons le garderaient-ils prisonnier ? Son imagination lui fit à nouveau tourner la tête. Les vaisseaux continuaient de se rapprocher, leurs réacteurs dangereusement proches des extrémités des ailes fragiles de son vaisseau. Strive pouvait sentir l’air tiédir autour de ses doigts.

Il se retrouva vite à cours d’options à mesure qu’il voyait les vaisseaux fermer leur étreinte sur lui. Il n’avait nulle part où fuir et il se mordit la lèvre si fort que le sang finit par perler. Le goût métallique lui donna un haut-le-couleur. Il y avait forcément un moyen mais quoi ? À la vue de l’immensité qui s’étendait toujours devant lui, il eut un déclic. « Le tunnel ! »

Il revit le tourbillon multicolore dans lequel son vaisseau s’était élancé au tout début de son voyage et se souvint des sensations uniques qu’il avait pu ressentir dans cette espace distordant à la fois la vitesse, les distances et la réalité. Ce tunnel était apparu sur un coup de chance mais peut-être pouvait-il cette fois-ci l’invoquer par lui-même ? Si oui, comment ? Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait des instructions précises à suivre, marquées au fond d’un manuel d’utilisation. Il n’avait que son cœur pour guider ses pas. Son visage se crispa alors qu’il chercha dans ses souvenirs le moindre indice qui pourrait l’aider dans l’immédiat. À chaque seconde qui passait les vaisseaux se rapprochaient un peu plus, leurs ailes touchaient presque celles de son vaisseau. Allez, juste un petit indice, n’importe quoi ! « Argh, mille météores, qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! » Strive plaqua furieusement ses mains contre les piliers, ses doigts crispés les agrippant de toute leur force. Un souffle amer lui sortit des narines, son cœur frustré laissant s’échapper une lueur crépitante. « Amène-moi ailleurs ! N’importe où sauf _ici_ ! »

Le vaisseau ne se fit pas prier. C’était comme s’il était soulagé que son pilote daigne enfin lui donner cet ordre précis. Le cockpit fut à nouveau secoué par l’activation des propulseurs arrière qui se remirent à cracher des flammes bleues, l’énergie s’emmagasinant en vue de cette nouvelle manœuvre risquée. Strive sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa que son vaisseau avait entendu son appel. Il regarda sur les côtés et du fait de leur proximité étouffante, il pouvait voir les pilotes des vaisseaux derrière leur propre cockpit. Il reconnut celui qui lui avait parlé à travers l’écran et vit qu’une expression choquée s’était installée sur son visage orange pale. Son regard était tourné vers l’arrière du vaisseau de Strive qui emmagasinait toujours plus d’énergie. Il avait l’air de savoir exactement ce qu’il se tramait. À sa grande surprise, l’individu réapparut de nouveau sur l’écran en face de lui et sa voix paniquée retentit dans toute la pièce. Il balançait ses bras en l’air comme pour tenter de mimer ce qu’il voulait lui dire. Cependant, tous deux savaient qu’il était trop tard, Strive avait déjà un pied dans l’échappatoire.

Il fut propulsé en arrière d’un coup, le cockpit illuminé une fois de plus par la lumière aveuglante du tunnel arc-en-ciel. Ses rubans scintillants s’enveloppèrent autour de son vaisseau comme une voile réconfortant. Se repositionnant tant bien que mal, Strive laissa s’échapper un rire soulagé alors qu’il regarda en arrière. Les vaisseaux avaient disparu. Il se relaxa sous la douce brise qui lui caressait le visage et faisait voler ses mèches en arrière. Ses yeux grands ouverts se délectèrent à nouveau des nuées colorées qui serpentaient dans son champ de vision et vinrent effleurer le bout de ses ailes. Le vaisseau lui transmis une caresse aussi légère que le toucher d’une plume sur ses paumes, et Strive se laissa emporter par cette sensation.

Il aurait aimé rester sous l’emprise agréable du tunnel un peu plus longtemps mais il fut tiré de sa rêverie une fois de plus. Son vol fut perturbé par des turbulences et le tunnel lumineux commença à s’effilocher. Strive prit solidement ses appuis alors que son vaisseau était secoué de toute part. Voyant que les ailes avaient du mal à garder leur position, Strive se rappela qu’il les avait abaissées lorsqu’il avait voulu sortir du premier vortex. En espérant obtenir le même résultat, il rabattit doucement ses bras tendus contre son corps, encourageant les ailes à se coller contre la coque du vaisseau. Le geste lui valut une poussée supplémentaire et le rapprocha un peu plus vers la fin du tunnel. Ses bras engourdis convulsaient devant l’intense effort mais la sensation fut vite oubliée par Strive qui s’emplit un court instant d’une grande fierté. Il avait réussi la manœuvre haut-la-main, son vaisseau émergeant de la spirale lumineuse dans une envolée triomphale. Strive ne put contenir son euphorie et il poussa un cri de joie qui retentit dans toute la pièce, occultant un bref instant la peur qui lui saisissait le cœur.

Mais le moment n’était pas vraiment propice aux réjouissances. Il se retrouva confronté à un nouvel obstacle : réussir son atterrissage. Alors qu’il tourna son regard vers l’extérieur, il resta bouche bée devant le tout nouvel environnement qui se présenta à lui. Son vaisseau avait émergé près de la surface d’une planète inconnue, mais il piquait du nez droit vers le sol à une vitesse ahurissante. Encore quelques secondes et ce sera l’impact. Voyant la fin de son voyage s’approcher à grand pas, le jeune Moebien se brisa la voix, hurla de toutes ses forces à son vaisseau de ralentir, de se redresser, de lui éviter une mort aussi abrupte qu’injuste. À l’écoute de son jeune pilote, son vaisseau courba ses ailes le plus tranquillement du monde. Leur nouvelle position eut pour effet d’atténuer l’angle de la descente et le vaisseau termina son vol en douceur. Ses moteurs se coupèrent instantanément et il se mit léviter paisiblement à seulement quelques mètres du sol. Encore tout secoué, Strive n’avait aucune idée d’où était venue cette manœuvre salvatrice. L’engin s’était-il fié à son inconscient ou avait-il lui-même tiré les rennes ? Il n’en finissait pas d’être épaté par son vaisseau et ses capacités à répondre à ses besoins avec une telle acuité.

L’engin flotta lentement vers le sol, ranimant légèrement ses propulseurs afin de freiner sa descente. Le léger bourdonnement de son moteur refit surface alors qu’il s’immobilisa dans les airs. Une fois à l'arrêt complet, ses ailes se rétractèrent dans un souffle. La pointe située sous sa coque refusait toujours le moindre contact avec le sol. Strive resta figé quelques instants, laissant son corps s’acclimater à la gravité de ce nouvel environnement. Ses jambes finirent par lâcher et il tomba de toute sa hauteur par terre, son corps d’aventurier en herbe en proie à un puissant contrecoup.

Il reprit avidement son souffle, sa respiration rapide et profonde secouant sa poitrine comprimée par l’adrénaline. Son cœur irradiait d’une lueur que Strive n’avait encore jamais vue. Certes, d’avoir semer ses attaquant l’avait empli d’un soulagement indescriptible, mais ce n’était rien à côté de la sensation grisante qui lui enveloppait le cœur à ce moment précis. Même pas une journée après son départ et il avait déjà vécu des choses dignes des plus grands héros ! La rencontre avec l’adversité, les course-poursuites endiablées et la découverte de nouveaux horizons, tout était là ! Si les autres au village avaient pu voir ça…

_Ah_ , pensa Strive, son souffle de nouveau normal. _Mon village. Je suis bien loin de Moebius maintenant..._ Il tourna ses yeux vers le haut, la lueur qu’il dégageait se reflétant sur le plafond immaculé de son vaisseau. S’il avait pu aller si loin, c’était bien grâce à lui. Surgissant de nulle part, le chuchotement de sa mystérieuse voix avait suffi à le propulser au-delà des limites de tout ce qu’il connaissait. C’était juste incroyable et en même temps si étrange. Pourquoi le vaisseau s’était-il abîmé sur sa planète ? Pourquoi l’avait-il choisi lui ? Était-il vraiment la solution dans sa quête pour le retour des étoiles ?

Strive se releva, et serra des dents quand son bras le lança à nouveau. Le visage tordu par la douleur, il décida d’inspecter la plaie que lui avait infligé le rayon du vaisseau vert. Il releva la longue manche pour dévoiler une sale blessure. Le sang avait séché depuis longtemps mais il avait cédé la place à une croûte rugueuse et écaillée. Il fut pris de dégoût à la vue de l’imposante plaie, la surface de sa peau devenue toute rouge et enflée. Son corps avait commencé à secréter une étrange substance pour tenter de recouvrir les tissus à vif. Honnêtement, Strive s’était attendu à bien pire. La douleur qui lui lancinait le bras était semblable à du papier de verre qu’on viendrait frotter sur sa peau sans ménagement. Quand elle n’était pas trop intense, une sensation de piqûre permanente lui obstruait le reste de ses sens. Et sans l’équipement médical adéquat, Strive n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’improviser.

S’emparant maladroitement de son châle, il en déchira un morceau d’un geste vif, le son étonnement satisfaisant résonnant dans le vide de son cockpit. Il enroula tant bien que mal le bandage de fortune autour de son bras blessé, se servant de sa main libre et de ses dents pour faire le nœud. Fermement comprimée par le tissu, la brûlure lui faisait toujours mal mais la sensation avait perdu en intensité. Il n’était pas médecin mais il avait une très belle maîtrise de ses dix doigts quand le besoin se présentait.

Une fois ce problème réglé, Strive se releva non pas sans difficulté. Il retrouva un certain équilibre après quelques secondes puis il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre du cockpit pour observer le paysage étrange qui l’entourait.

Contrairement à Moebius, l'extérieur était extrêmement clair. Le ciel était un bleu pur qui s’étendait d’un bout à l’autre de l’horizon. C’était tellement différent de sa planète natale qui n’avait pour ciel qu’une cloche morbide de ténèbres. Strive aperçut deux formes rondes et lointaines flotter dans ce bleu pur. Elles lui rappelèrent la lune immaculée qui veillait sur son peuple. Même sans la présence des étoiles, cette planète était incroyablement lumineuse et Strive ne put comprendre comment tout ce qu’il se présentait à ses yeux pouvait être plongé dans une telle luminosité.

De larges étendues d’eau cristalline s’étiraient devant lui, leurs rives saupoudrées par de fines petites particules dorées. Plus loin, Strive vit des sortes de bosquets arborant de larges feuilles de différentes nuances de vert. Ils recouvraient une très grande partie du sol, aussi revendiqué par de hautes herbes, leurs tiges dansant sous le vent. De curieux arbres aux troncs minces et raides se balançaient tout près des berges, leurs longues feuilles surgissant depuis une base ronde. Mais ce qui attira le plus l’attention de Strive était les structures imposantes qui se profilaient au loin, leurs formes anguleuses et pointues brillant sous la lumière intense. Il ne sut dire si ces cristaux étaient bleus ou si leur couleur n'était que le reflet du ciel au-dessus.

Aux yeux de Strive, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour considérer cette planète comme habitable. Si l’intense végétation pouvait être un argument discutable, la présence d’eaux aussi cristallines étaient quant à elle un très bon signe. Certaines craintes de Strive furent balayées par la découverte de cette planète. Peut-être son vaisseau l’avait consciemment amené ici en sachant que l’atmosphère lui serait viable ? C’est en tout cas l’impression qu'il en avait.

Il regarda son poste de pilotage, se yeux cherchant un moyen de sortir de son vaisseau. Il ne vit aucune porte sur les surfaces lisses de son cockpit, pas même la trace d'un éventuel encadrement. Puis il se rappela : et s’il devait sortir de la même manière avec laquelle il était entré ? Fixant la paume de sa main, il se remémora la sensation singulière des étranges excroissances noires qui s’étaient formées sur la paroi de son vaisseau et qui l’avaient tiré de force à l’intérieur. Le cristal s’était certes métamorphosé entre temps, mais peut-être avait-il conservé ce même mécanisme ? S’orientant vers l’endroit depuis lequel il avait déboulé, Strive pris un souffle plein d’appréhension avant de se diriger lentement vers le mur. Il posa gentiment sa main contre la surface, se préparant à être tiré en avant dans la seconde suivant le contact.

Et son instinct avait vu juste. Le mur se mit à gigoter sous ses doigts et de petites vaguelettes blanches lui saisirent la main, le tirant vers l’avant. Leur emprise était bien moins violente que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, elles semblaient inviter le jeune Moebien à se laisser guider. Quand il émergea du vaisseau, une petite plateforme faite de ces mêmes excroissances se matérialisa sous ses pieds, créant un pont de débarquement. Le sol n’était pas bien loin mais Strive apprécia cette aide bienvenue. Une fois ses pieds posés sur le sol herbeux, la plateforme se rétracta dans le vaisseau dans un ballet onduleux. En quelques secondes, la surface du vaisseau retrouva sa consistance rigide et lisse sous les yeux plein d’admiration du garçon. Dans un murmure, Strive lui exprima sa reconnaissance.

Maintenant qu’il se tenait devant lui, Strive pouvait pleinement l’admirer. Le vaisseau était magnifique. Son apparence était si pure, si harmonieuse, si sereine. Dénué de toutes armes, l’appareil lui inspirait une profonde paix. Se tenant à l’ombre du véhicule, Strive ressentit à nouveau le besoin de le toucher, comme pour s’assurer qu’il était bien réel, là, sous ses yeux, et pas une sorte d’illusion. Il ignorait quelle réaction il allait déclencher, son corps se crispant inconsciemment à l’idée d’être à nouveau propulsé à l’intérieur. Juste un contact, pour en avoir le cœur net.

D’un geste doux, Strive posa sa main contre la coque extérieure du vaisseau, caressant la surface mate comme s’il caressait un animal. Redevant après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui, Strive voulut exprimer la profonde gratitude qu’il ressentait envers ce vaisseau bienveillant et les faits extraordinaires qu’il avait délivré durant leur court voyage inaugural. Après de telles péripéties, le vaisseau avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Aussi vite que cette pensée lui traversa l’esprit, Strive fut pris de stupéfaction.

Devant les yeux ébahis du jeune garçon, son vaisseau se mit à luire tout entier, l’engin disparaissant sous une enveloppe lumineuse. La boule de lumière se mit à gigoter puis à rétrécir avant de s’élancer droit vers la poitrine de Strive, la lueur se fondant directement dans sa gemme. En quelques secondes, le vaisseau avait disparu. Strive resta là, sidéré devant le vide qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses mains tâtonneuses se mirent à inspecter sa poitrine, tentant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Son vaisseau venait de se résorber dans son cœur. Depuis qu’il avait quitté sa planète, c’était sans le moindre doute la chose la plus bizarre qu’il avait jamais vue. Tout le reste avait été dingue, mais ça…c’était juste bizarre.

À présent seul au milieu du champ, Strive se surprit à froncer des yeux encore plus fort qu’avant. Plaçant ses mains en abat-jour sur son front, il compta sur cette fine zone d’ombre pour soulager ses yeux agressés. C’est à peine s’il y voyait quelque chose dans cette lumière. Elle était si aveuglante qu’elle lui brûlait la rétine, le picotement à la limite du supportable. Regardant vers le ciel, Strive chercha d’où pouvait bien venir cet ensoleillement constant.

Grossière erreur.

Pris au dépourvu, Strive fit aussitôt volte-face suite à l’intense éclat, son champ de vision tournant complètement au blanc à cause de la puissante lumière émise par l’astre gazeux qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il n’avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Il cligna des yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître les énormes taches qui lui envahissait la vision mais ses paupières se contractèrent tellement que des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues.

Moebius était une planète plongée dans la nuit où seules les étoiles balayaient sa surface de leur pale éclat. Mais le jour où elles disparurent, elles avaient emporté la lumière avec elles. Son peuple avait dû s’adapter, devant vivre sous la lueur fade du peu de lumière artificielle qu'ils avaient pu créer. Bien moins puissantes, elles suffisaient à leur donner un minimum de confort. Jamais Strive n’aurait pu s’imaginer l’existence de puissantes sphères de feu comme celle qui l'écrasait maintenant sous son éclat.

Strive maugréa quand il s’aperçut qu’il n’arrivait plus à voir, rendant l‘exploration du nouvel environnement quasi-impossible. Il avait été protégé par l’ombre de son vaisseau mais maintenant que ce dernier s’était réfugié dans son cœur, il était à la merci des puissants rayons de la boule de feu qui recouvrait le monde autour de lui sous un manteau aveuglant. Strive leva ses bras et commença à marcher à tâtons. Il se sentit comme un idiot, pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit aussi maladroit ?! Dans un endroit aussi étranger que celui-là, il n’est pas à l’abri d’éventuels dangers, mais jamais il n’aurait pensé que la lumière serait l’un d’eux !

Alors qu’il s’efforça de calmer la douleur qui brûlait sous ses paupières, ses oreilles sensibles furent interpellées par un nouveau bruit dans l’air. Il retint son souffle pour se concentrer sur le son qui venait apparaître. Au premier bruit s’ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième. Son cœur se pétrifia dans sa poitrine quand le quatrième son fit son entrée. Le bruit de percussions était revenu, sa cacophonie incessante perturbant la tranquillité ambiante. Même privé de la vue, Strive savait le moment exact où les quatre vaisseaux avaient touché terre, le sol sous ses pieds secoué par de puissantes vibrations. Les vaisseaux s’était posés non loin de sa position.

Immédiatement, Strive se mit à couvert derrière les hautes herbes, son corps de nouveau prit par des convulsions de peur. Ils étaient là. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver sa trace malgré son passage par le tunnel. Et le voilà maintenant sans vaisseau, aveugle et agenouillé au milieu de l’herbe comme un animal traqué.

Qu’avait-il fait pour que le cosmos lui en veuille à ce point ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez apprécié la traduction :D
> 
> Juste un message pour vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre aura au moins une bonne semaine de retard car je pars en vacances ! Les prochains chapitres risquent aussi d'être publiés de façon moins régulière car je n'aurais plus autant de temps libre pour m'y consacrer comme j'en ai eu jusqu'à maintenant, recherche d'emploi et tout ça !
> 
> À bientôt ! Prenez soin de vous.


	6. Sous le soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strive finit par comprendre les paroles de l’étrange escouade, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il sait de quoi ils parlent. Dans tous les cas, Strive est dans la confusion la plus totale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Acculé, Strive n’avait d’autre choix que de se cacher derrière les hautes herbes, son corps pétrifié de peur presque complètement plaqué au sol. Il prenait de très courtes inspirations, priant de ne produire aucun son qui pourrait trahir sa présence. Depuis sa cachette dérisoire, il n’avait aucune idée de la position exacte de ses poursuivants. Peut-être qu’il n’était d’ailleurs pas caché du tout. Ses yeux brûlants ne lui renvoyaient qu’une image floue des alentours. Il essaya de les utiliser de nouveau mais à peine les avait-il entrouverts que l’éclat aveuglant lui les transperça. Cloîtrant ses yeux derrière ses paupières pour échapper à la douleur, tout ce que il était parvenu à distinguer se résumait à un ensemble de formes aussi approximatives les unes que les autres. Seule son ouïe lui permettait encore déterminer ce qui se tramait autour de lui. 

Il essaya d’être le plus silencieux possible, attentif au moindre son, au moindre mot que le vent pouvait lui porter. Cette fois, il entendait les voix plus clairement, leur timbre débarrassé des interférences créées par l’interphone de son vaisseau. Il reconnut tout de suite le ton curieux si caractéristique du pilote qui lui avait parlé à travers l’écran. Les individus s’étaient regroupés et discutaient maintenant entre eux. Au milieu des voix, Strive reconnut aussi celle du monstrueux pilote avec ses mots graves et hargneux. Par contre, les deux pilotes restants étaient muets comme des carpes, à croire que celui qui communiquait par le biais de grésillements et grattements avait perdu sa langue, si tant est qu’il en avait une. Heureusement, les percussions avaient elles aussi disparu, remplacées par un bruit plus supportable qui lui rappelait celui d’un moteur en marche. Strive ne put dire si cela était bon signe ou pas.

Les individus continuaient à échanger entre eux dans leurs étranges dialectes et Strive ne put s’empêcher de se demander comment ils pouvaient se comprendre entre eux. Chacun avait l’air de parler une langue complètement différente. Peut-être étaient-ils tous bilingue ou trilingue dans la langue de leurs coéquipiers ? Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement parler dans une seule et même langue ? Cela serait infiniment plus pratique. D’innombrables questions vinrent à nouveau bombarder son esprit encore trop naïf. Il y avait tellement de choses dans ce nouvel univers qui lui échappaient. Il se sentait complètement dépassé.

Formes de vie inconnues, vaisseaux ennemis, planètes baignées dans une puissante lueur, engins absorbés par le corps de leur pilote… tout était si bizarre. Les pilotes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui pouvaient-ils aussi rappeler leurs véhicules en eux ? Strive se souvint des secousses à leur atterrissage, et le bruit constant de leur moteur qui envahissait l’air autour de lui le convint que les engins étaient toujours là. Pour le coup, il n’avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour se fixer sur la question. Il était soulagé que son ouïe soit suffisamment développée pour palier à sa cécité. Ses oreilles plumées réagissaient au moindre son, même le plus infime.

Il entendait toujours les pilotes discuter, quoique le ton semblait avoir viré à la dispute. En tout cas, ceux qui pouvaient parler s’envoyaient des mots de façon agacée, leurs phrases entrecoupées par des grognements, des soupirs et autres bruits exaspérés. Le sujet de conversation devait être assez important. Le grognard haussa le ton, ses mots imbibés de sarcasme. La poussée de sa puissante voix sembla avoir cloué le bec de l’interlocuteur d’en face, ce qui fit recroqueviller Strive un peu plus sur lui-même. Il sentait le sol vibrer sous le piétinement irrité des pilotes et leurs voix étaient si fortes qu’il ne pouvait plus rien entendre d’autre. On dirait qu’ils s’insultaient maintenant. La bête à la voix rocailleuse frappait violemment la terre de ses pieds agités, voulant clairement exprimer sa désapprobation. Strive était effrayé.

Les pilotes toujours pris dans leur engueulade, Strive considéra un court instant à leur fausser compagnie. Et s’il invoquait son vaisseau pour s’enfuir ? Cela semblait être une bonne idée mais il dut se rendre à l’évidence sur plusieurs points : d’une, Strive n’avait aucune idée comment appeler son vaisseau après que ce dernier eut pris la forme d’un orbe lumineux avant de se fondre dans sa poitrine. Était-il même possible de le faire ressortir ? Et même s’il parvenait à le faire réapparaître, il pouvait à peine y voir ! Comment comptait-il piloter dans cet état ? Il s’écraserait avant même d’atteindre la stratosphère.

De deux, comment échapper à ces types ? Même après son passage par le tunnel de lumière, ils avaient réussi à le retrouver avec une facilité effarante ! Et si le vortex était en fait un moyen de voyager répandu parmi les pilotes du cosmos ? Lui qui se pensait si rusé par son petit tour de passe-passe, réaliser à quel point il s’avérait en réalité complètement inutile était bien décourageant. Finalement, il ne savait même pas ce qu’était ce tunnel. Une puissante accélération, une téléportation ou un simple effet lumineux ? Il y avait encore tellement de chose à apprendre !

La tempête de questions qui faisait rage dans la tête de Strive cessa net quand ses oreilles relevèrent un changement sonore. Jusqu’à maintenant, les pilotes n’avaient fait que frotter mollement leurs pieds sur le sol mais de nouvelles vibrations plus perceptibles indiquèrent que le groupe était en train de se disperser. Les pilotes avait repris leurs recherches. Se crispant un peu plus, Strive essaya de déterminer où ils allaient. Il soupira de soulagement quand il réalisa que leurs pas se dirigeaient dans la direction opposée à sa position. Encore un peu et Strive pourrait peut-être s’en aller discrètement. Certes, il n’y voyait rien du tout mais s’il était suffisamment prudent, il mettrait éventuellement plus de distance entre lui et le groupe. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à se trouver une petite zone ombragée dans laquelle reposer ses yeux torturés. S’il voulait quitter cette planète, autant le faire une fois la vue recouvrée.

Toujours immobile, Strive écouta patiemment les bruits de son environnement et des pas consciencieusement laissés par le groupe. Il nota le grognement grave qui sortit de la gorge du pilote bestial qui n’avait pas l’air très l’enchanté de joindre ses camarades dans leur recherche. Concentré, Strive sentit que le moment décisif s’approchait à mesure que les individus s’éloignaient de lui. Encore quelques secondes et il serait libre de bouger sans éveiller les soupçons.

Un piétinement fit tressaillir ses oreilles de curiosité, le bruit de pas contre le sol trop doux pour être le monstrueux pilote. Le son ne correspondait pas non plus au type à tête de cône. Un autre bruit secoua le sol, les pieds tapant la terre suivant une étrange rythmique. Ça ne ressemblait pas à de la marche, c’est comme si l’un des pilotes gesticulait sur place. En tout cas, sa drôle de danse sembla avoir attiré l’attention du reste du groupe. Un des pilotes se mit à parler de nouveau alors qu’il se rendit aux côtés de son coéquipier surexcité, ses mots partant vers les aigus. Les différents membres de l’escouade se rejoignirent une fois de plus pour entamer la conversation, grognements, cliquetis et autres sons vocaux s’élevant à nouveau dans l’air. 

Au plus grand désarroi de Strive, le groupe se dirigea vers sa cachette.

Étouffant un cri, il pria désespérément pour qu’ils changent de direction. Il s’enfonça encore un plus contre le sol pour être le moins visible possible derrière l’épais rideau des hautes herbes. Malheureusement pour lui, sa tenue était loin d’être le camouflage idéal. Habillé d’un bleu sombre, il devait faire tache au milieu de cet environnement baigné de clarté. D’ailleurs, toute cette lumière lui brûlait tellement les yeux que des larmes terrifiées avaient fini par déborder de ses paupières closes. Conscient que les pilotes se rapprochaient dangereusement, il se força à contenir ses sanglots. Pas un son ne devait lui échapper, il ne voulait pas leur faire le plaisir d’entendre ses pleurs pathétiques.

Presque arrivés à son niveau, Strive entendit les pilotes chuchoter entre eux. Le bruit de leurs pieds grattant les grains du sol était si proche qu’il savait que sa cachette ridicule venait d’être découverte. Le groupe se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de jeune garçon recroquevillé, leurs mouvements étonnement hésitants. Cependant, le silence plat qui s’était installé ne fit qu’alimenter l’intense stress qui rongeait le pauvre Moebien. Qu’y avait-il à faire durer cette torture ? Y prenaient-ils du plaisir à le tourmenter ainsi ?

Strive sursauta quand on lui parla, les mots à peine plus forts qu’un murmure. Ses bras enroulés autour de son corps tremblant, il secoua misérablement la tête. « Si vous voulez me tuer, allez-y. Finissez ce que vous avez commencé. » Le monstrueux pilote laissa s’échapper une bouffée d’air ainsi qu’un léger grommellement amusé. Sa langue claqua contre ses dents alors qu’il s’adressa à un autre pilote. Celui-ci lui répondit durement, son mécontentement évident dans sa voix. Malgré l’intriguant échange qui se déroulait devant lui, la terreur du jeune Moebien ne faiblissait pas. « Juste, finissons-en… »

Strive entendit un bruit de vêtement en mouvement tout près de lui et sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule crispée. Il lâcha un cri paniqué, ses jambes le propulsant en arrière pour échapper au contact. Dans son affolement, il avait ouvert les yeux par mégarde et une nouvelle vague de douleur vint s’écraser sur ses rétines meurtries, obligeant ses paupières à se fermer avec force. Durant ce bref instant, il avait pu entrevoir la silhouette de ses attaquants. Celui qui s’était agenouillé devant lui était l’homme au casque en pointe, sa tête inclinée sur le côté en signe de préoccupation. Quant aux autres silhouettes, Strive ne put voir que des ombres aux contours flous. Une nouvelle vague de peur le traversa quand une autre main tenta de le maintenir en place. Son instinct lui hurlait de déguerpir.

Voyant le jeune garçon se débattre, l’homme en orange fut contraint d’appeler ses coéquipiers en renfort pour l’aider à l’immobiliser. Strive tenta de se soustraire à leur emprise mais il fut bien vite saisi de toute part. L’un des pilotes attrapa violemment son bras blessé et Strive hurla de douleur. Immédiatement, la main le relâcha, son propriétaire pris au dépourvu par le cri de détresse qui avait échappé le jeune garçon. Strive profita de cet instant de relâchement pour envoyer son bras en l’air, espérant que son gigotement soit suffisamment chaotique pour échapper à leur poigne. Le silence pesant avait fait place à des cris et autres bruits de lutte cacophonique. Devant un tel brouhaha, l’homme en orange haussa sa voix autoritaire en direction de ses camarades.

De multiples bras métalliques s’enroulèrent autour de Strive et le soulevèrent avant de le forcer à s’asseoir. Deux mains- étrangement poilues- lui saisirent la tête, l’orientant vers le ciel. D’un geste, leur propriétaire pouvait lui briser la nuque s’il lui en prenait l’envie. Se débattant toujours, Strive sentait la fine pointe de griffes effleurer son visage par endroit. Même dans cette position, il ne s’avoua pas vaincu. Pourtant, tous ses membres étaient immobilisés, ses jambes tenues d’une poigne de fer par des mains gantées précautionneusement fermées autour de ses chevilles. Strive gardait ses yeux fermés, continuant son combat face à la panique et la fatigue. Il grimaça quand un des pilotes lui adressa sa parole, la rassurance qui dégoulinait de ses mots perçue comme une façade trompeuse par le jeune Moebien.

Alors c’est comme ça qu’il allait mourir. Réduit en charpies par un quatuor de pilotes dégénérés…

Strive se figea quand l’individu tenta de lui glisser quelque chose de froid et métallique dans l’oreille. La sensation était vraiment désagréable et il remua sa tête du mieux qu’il put pour y échapper. Tout ce qu’il obtint ne fut que des chuchotements et des mots à priori consolateurs de la part de l’homme en orange. Ne voulant pas tomber dans le panneau, Strive continua à lutter contre les mains qui lui tenaillaient la tête. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte, il entendit le pilote devant lui soupirer lourdement. Devant ce défaitisme, celui qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains velues laissa s’échapper un rire guttural. Il y eut une brève pause, durant laquelle les deux énergumènes échangèrent quelques mots. Et puis d’un coup, les mains qui tenaient la tête de Strive se compressèrent si fort qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger d’un iota. Un frisson lui traversa tout le corps quand l’objet métallique fut enfin placé dans son oreille sensible. Le petit appareil émettait des grésillements aigus et irréguliers très inconfortables. Parfois, les fréquences sonores étaient brusquement interrompues par d’étranges morceaux de voix. À cause du tintamarre électronique qui lui agressait les oreilles, Strive étaient complètement hermétique aux bruits ambiants. Il lui était impossible de savoir si le pilote lui parlait toujours derrière ce capharnaüm sonore. Il était si désorienté par les étranges sons qui déferlaient sur ses tympans qu’il n’avait pas remarqué qu’une certaine cohérence s’était immiscée entre les crépitements.

« …-rois qu…nous entend ? Allô ? Est-ce que tu…etit ? Petit ? Est-ce… ? »

Quand il reconnut sa langue natale, Strive cessa immédiatement de se débattre, au plus grand soulagement de ceux qui le maintenaient. Il écouta attentivement l’homme à tête de pointe dont les paroles gagnaient en sens secondes après secondes. Ses phrases n’étaient plus un ramassis de sons incompréhensibles et de tonalités curieuses. Strive parvenait à reconnaître certains de ses mots et son cœur se mit à luire de soulagement. Il essaya de mettre sa peur de côté pour se concentrer uniquement sur la voix.

« …petit, est-ce que tu me comprends ? Si oui, fais-moi un signe, lève un bras par exemple ». Strive essaya de bouger son bras mais ce dernier était toujours bloqué dans la poigne ferme d’un des pilotes. Il fronça des sourcils, ses yeux clos assez expressifs pour montrer son incompréhension ainsi que son agacement. « Ah…oui, c’était assez idiot de ma part. Peut-être un hochement de tête ? »

Une autre voix résonna derrière Strive, appartenant sans doute à celui qui lui retenait actuellement la tête. Les grognements avaient cédé la place à une voix de baryton dotée d’un accent bourru à couper au couteau. « Sung, ‘spèce d’andouille. Tu vois bien qu’le gamin peut pas bouger d’un pouce là. »

« Bien vu ! Désolé, c’est la première chose qui m’est passée par la tête pour faciliter la communication. Je pense beaucoup à voix haute. »

« Sans déconner… Y a pas un moment où tu fermes pas ton clapet ! » Strive se raidit quand la grosse voix rustre se tourna vers lui. « Dis-nous, gamin, t’arrives à nous comprendre maintenant, hein ? »

“Oui…je-je vous comprends. »

L’individu émit un sifflement strident avant de relâcher son emprise sur la nuque de Strive. « C’est bon les gars, vous pouvez le lâcher. » Une par une, Strive sentit les mains sur ses membres se desserrer. À nouveau maître de ses mouvements, il tâtonna sa brûlure d’une main prudente, la douleur ayant refait surface quand son bras blessé avait été saisi dans la mêlée. Il déduisit par le bruit de l’herbe et du frottement de tissu que les individus s’étaient redressés. D’ailleurs, l’un d’eux bougeait de façon assez paniquée, il devait surement s’agir de celui qui l’avait trouvé et avait prévenu les autres par ses gesticulations.

L’homme au casque en cône -il s’appelait Sung ?- parla pour son camarade. « Oh, Phobos voudrait s’excuser pour avoir attrapé ton bras blessé. Il espère qu’il n’a pas empiré ta blessure. » Strive ne pouvait pas voir ce Phobos mais il hocha faiblement de la tête pour dire qu’il allait bien. Il lui était même reconnaissant d’avoir lâché son bras aussi vite qu’il avait entendu son cri. Il apprécia sincèrement le geste. « Comment tu t’es fait ça d’ailleurs ? Il n’y a rien sur cette planète qui aurait pu te donner une telle blessure.”

Un rire ironique secoua les épaules de Strive. « La peau brûlée et la plaie enflée que _vous_ m’avez donnée, vous voulez dire ? Je sais que vous êtes de mèche avec le vaisseau vert ! Je pouvais entendre résonner ses grondements depuis l’intérieur de mon vaisseau ! »

L’homme sembla choqué par les propos du garçon. « Attends, c’est Havve qui t’a blessé ? Ce n’est pas possible, son tir a à peine effleuré ton vaisseau. Je suis arrivée juste à temps avant qu’il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Ses directives ont dû l’induire en erreur à propos de ton vaisseau… » Même s’il y avait eu malentendu, Strive s’en fichait. La question était de savoir pourquoi il avait été attaqué sans raison ! « Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans la Nécropole d’ailleurs ? Tout le monde sait que c’est _la_ zone à éviter. Là-bas, une seconde d’inattention suffit pour y rester ! »

« C’est vous qui parlez ! Vos amis ont failli me tuer avant même que je sorte du champ de débris ! Vous avez essayé de me coincer et en plus vous avez endommagé mon aile ! » Strive agrippa son bras engourdi pour tenter de calmer la morsure de la brûlure. « Comment vous pouvez justifier ça ? »

Avant que l’homme répondant au nom de Sung ait le temps de rétorquer, il fut coupé par le grognement curieux de son coéquipier. « D’où tu sors, gamin ? Nos capteurs n’ont relevé aucune empreinte venant de ton véhicule et t’as même pas de Lexicom sur toi. Soit t’es vraiment stupide soit t’es vraiment pas du coin. »

Lexicom ? De quoi est-ce qu’il parlait ?

Voyant l’expression confuse s’installer sur le visage du jeune garçon, la voix ronchonne s’impatienta. « C’est le truc qu’on vient de te mettre dans les oreilles. Si t’en avais un sur toi dès le départ, tu te serais pas retrouvé à te terrer comme une proie. Tu réalises que j’aurais pu te briser la nuque par accident, hein ? » Ses paroles étaient si justes, c’était effrayant. Elles firent pâlir Strive qui tenta de ne pas visualiser ce que le monstrueux pilote insinuait. Si ça n’avait pas été la nuque, ses terribles griffes auraient tout aussi bien pu terminer le travail.

« Meouch, ce n’est pas une façon de parler au petit. Tu vois bien qu’il est complètement terrorisé. Ce genre d’intimidation est purement inutile. »

Meouch railla, un long souffle lui sortant des narines. Strive jura entendre du bruissement derrière le pilote, comme si quelque chose balayait l’herbe en accord avec son irritation. « Sérieusement, Sung. Faut vraiment être idiot pour voler sans la base des bases. Ou alors le gamin est juste timbré. »

Strive sentit Sung s’agenouiller à ses côtés pour le rassurer. « Ne fais pas attention à lui. Ecoute, je ne vais pas te soumettre à un interrogatoire, je ne vais pas non plus répondre à toutes les questions qui doivent se bousculer dans ta petite tête en ce moment. Et si on s’occupait de tes blessures d’abord, hein ? On aura tout le temps pour faire les présentations quand tu seras remis sur pied. »

Strive considéra sérieusement son offre. Ces types n’avaient pas l’air si dangereux que ça finalement, si l’on exclut celui qu’il l’avait délibérément attaqué lui et son vaisseau. Havve, c’est ça ? Il n’avait même pas daigné s’excuser après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait endurer et cela horripilait Strive au plus point. Celui qui s’appelait Phobos s’en était au moins donné la peine, et ce n’est pas son mutisme qui l’en avait empêché.

Alors qu’il s’approcha un peu plus de jeune homme, Sung se stoppa, incrédule. Son souffle resta figé dans sa gorge comme s’il venait de prendre une douche froide. « Je reconnais cette tenue. Ces oreilles, ces cheveux touffus…qu’est-ce qu’un Moebien comme toi fait aussi loin dans le cosmos ? » Strive resta complétement interloqué par les propos de l’homme. D’un coup d’œil, l’homme avait identifié à quelle espèce il appartenait.

Cela retint toute son attention. « Vous connaissez mon peuple ? »

La question sembla passer au-dessus de la tête de Sung, qui s’affaira à parler en messe basse avec quelqu’un d’autre. Strive entendit un claquement approbateur en provenance d’un des pilotes, le bruit motorisé qui s’en échappait se rapprochant subitement. Cette proximité soudaine lui donna des sueurs froides.

« Ne panique pas, d’accord ? On va juste t’emmener à nos vaisseaux, se poser tranquillement pour discuter et savoir comment tu en es arrivé là. Tu peux marcher avec nous, sinon on peut te porter, c’est toi qui choisis, petit. »

Strive déglutit, une sensation désagréable s’installant dans son cœur. « Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? Je n’y vois peut-être plus rien mais je sais que le pilote qui m’a attaqué est là. Je peux toujours entendre son vrombissement… »

« Comment ça tu ne vois pas ? Qu’est-ce que…» Sung semblait vraiment inquiet, et Strive sentit son corps se raidir quand l’homme s’approcha tout près de lui. Quelque chose effleura une de ses paupières, causant un sursaut chez le jeune garçon. « Doucement, petit ! Je veux juste regarder ce qui ne va pas. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu nous dis que tu n’y vois pas ? Tu t’es fourré un truc dans l’œil ? »

« Non, je- » Strive essaya d’expliquer le plus clairement possible ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait du mal à trouver les mots justes pour décrire sa situation. Sa voix fébrile trahissait la gêne qu’il ressentait sous le regard pesant des inconnus. « Je ne sais pas. Tout était si lumineux quand je suis sorti de mon vaisseau. Il y avait cette énorme boule dans le ciel… » Le fait d’y penser lui fit plisser les paupières un peu plus fort. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la fine pellicule de peau qui lui couvrait les yeux, la sensation de picotement toujours bien présente. « Et tout d’un coup, je n’y voyais plus rien ! C’est la chose la plus aveuglante que j’ai jamais vue ! »

Sung resta silencieux un moment puis il lâcha une exclamation, comme s’il venait d’avoir une brillante idée. « C’est vrai ! Tu es un Moebien ! Je suis tellement stupide parfois, j’ai oublié que ton espèce était extrêmement sensible aux rayons du soleil… Dans ce cas, il faut vraiment t’emmener à nos vaisseau, Havve va t’y transporter. » 

« Non ! Je ne vais nulle part avec lui ! Et je ne supporte plus son bruit incessant ! »

Meouch ricana et s’approcha de Strive, son énorme présence l’encourageant à faire un pas en avant. « Ce p’tit a de bonnes oreilles. Ça peut s’avérer très utile. » Il posa sa grosse main sur l’épaule de Strive qui bondit de surprise. « C’est bon, gamin. Sung va te rafistoler. Il a tout ce qu’il faut pour te remettre en état en un rien de temps. »

Strive se défila sous le contact de cette grosse main, serrant les dents avec obstination. « Je peux y aller tout seul ! Je n’ai pas besoin comme me prenne en otage pour ça ! »

« Ah ! Ce gamin a du répondant ! J’aime cet esprit guerrier chez toi, petit. »

« Mon nom est Strive, pas ‘petit’ ou ‘gamin’ ! »

Meouch ne put retenir son amusement, ses mots vibrant sur sa langue. « D’accord, Strive. Désolé d'te brusquer, mais tu viens avec nous.”

Les oreilles de Strive tressautèrent quand elles entendirent un gros claquement derrière lui. Soudain, il se trouva enchaîné par des bras métalliques qui se refermèrent autour de son torse. Il poussa un cri furieux et se débattit contre les multiples appendices de métal qui l’entouraient. Ses mouvements frénétiques provoquèrent un regain de douleur qui se répandit dans tout son bras, et il grogna entre ses dents. Il continuait à se tortiller malgré les plaintes de son corps, prêt à tout pour reprendre le contrôle.

Transporté contre son gré, Strive pouvait entendre Sung lui parler depuis l’avant du groupe. « Ne t’en fais pas, petit-… Je veux dire, Strive. On ne te fera aucun mal. On veut simplement t’aider. »

« Et pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Vous avez fait plus de mal que de bien jusqu’à maintenant ! »

« Havve n’avait pas l’intention de te blesser. Il ne faisait que suivre les directives implantées dans son système, à savoir abattre tout objet non identifié qui venait à se trouver dans la Nécropole. Malheureusement, il faut croire que nos capteurs n’ont pas reconnu ton vaisseau comme tel. Où a-t ’il été conçu d’ailleurs ? Je ne pensais pas que Moebius disposait de telles connaissances techniques. »

« Personne ne l’a construit. Je l’ai juste… trouvé. »

« Trouvé, tu dis ?” questionna Meouch derrière lui, sa voix rauque ne cachant pas son scepticisme. « On tombe par sur des vaisseaux comme sur une vieille chaussette. Soit il a été conçu pour le besoin d’un pilote en particulier, soit il a été volé et altéré. Dans tous les cas, tout engin possède forcément un matricule, quelque chose qui lui permet de s’identifier en tant que vaisseau à part entière auprès d’autres pilotes. Et le fait que t’en ait pas, ça me turlupine. »

Strive poussa un soupir de frustration devant le ton accusateur. « Ce n’est pas de ma faute ! C’est la première fois que je le pilote. Comment je suis supposé savoir comment les choses marchent ? »

« Mais c’est pas vrai ! Y a rien de plus basique que ça ! »

Strive se sentit bouillir de colère et il se remit à se tortiller de plus belle, mettant fin à son échange houleux avec la bête. Sa voix rustre commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs à le prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles. Vaisseaux, matricules, capteurs ; il ne connaissait rien de tout ça ! Il venait à peine de commencer son voyage dans le cosmos, et se faire rabaisser de la sorte était bien la dernière chose qu’il lui fallait. 

Dans sa lutte, Strive sentit une légère pression sur son épaule, une main le tapotant gentiment pour le rassurer. Ce n’était évident pas le monstre, ni Sung qui marchait à l’avant. À en juger par la sympathie du toucher, il devina qu’il s’agissait de Phobos. Bien qu’il n’ait pas encore vu le pilote de ses propres yeux, Strive ne pouvait omettre la tranquille aura qui se dégageait de cet être silencieux.

Il se surprit à trouver sa présence relaxante.

La petite compagnie s’arrêta de concert. « Bien, attends-moi ici quelques instants. Je vais chercher de quoi te mettre un peu plus à l’aise. » Les pas de Sung s’éloignèrent alors qu’il courut vers l’inconnu. Strive tendit l’oreille et entendit le moment exact où les pieds du pilote heurtèrent une surface métallique. Il venait certainement d’entrer dans son vaisseau.

Toujours privé de sa vue, Strive sentit les secondes s’étirer dans l’attente du retour de Sung. Meouch n’avait pas reparlé depuis, certainement conscient que le garçon ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. En attendant le retour de son capitaine, le monstre faisait du surplace, ses pieds grattant le sol avec impatience. Les deux autres étaient toujours aussi silencieux, parler ne devait pas figurer dans leurs habitudes. Havve était cependant le plus bruyant des deux. Son corps était secoué de vibrations provoquées par les percussions qui battaient sous son torse métallique, leur rythme ponctuellement interrompu par des grincements. Devant l’artificialité des bruits qu’il émettait, Strive se demanda s’il était une créature bien vivante. Il sonnait si différent du reste de l’escouade.

Sung finit enfin par sortir de son vaisseau. Il se dirigea vers ses camarades à grandes enjambées enjouées, tirant quelque chose de lourd derrière lui. « Okay ! J’ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Comment tu te sens petit ? »

« À part être retenu contre ma volonté, je vais plutôt bien, merci ». Si Strive n’avait pas été dans cette situation, il aurait trouvé son insolence insupportable. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que la peur dévergonde à ce point son sens de la répartie.

« Ah oui, c’est vrai. Tu peux le libérer Havve. Je pense qu’il en a eu assez. » Immédiatement, Havve relâcha son emprise sur le garçon avant de se placer au côté de son supérieur. Maintenant qu’il avait les bras libres, Strive se frotta le corps, la sensation glaciale des bras de métal encore présente sur sa peau. « Bien. Tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient si je nous recouvre une seconde ? »

« Si vous… quoi ? » Que lui réservait-on encore ?

« C’est une juste couverture ! Je vais m’en servir pour bloquer les rayons du soleil pour que tu puisses ouvrir tes yeux. Je vais te remettre des lentilles correctives mais j’ai besoin pour cela que tu aies les yeux ouverts. » Sung se rapprocha et d’un geste ample déploya la couverture au-dessus du jeune Moebien. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais te donner un coup de main. »

Derrière ses yeux clos, Strive pouvait voir le monde s’assombrir autour de lui alors que la couverture se déposa sur sa tête. Elle était lourde, sa consistance si compacte qu’aucun brin d’air ne pouvait la traverser. Il fut pris de claustrophobie, mais une claustrophobie bienvenue. Il respira un grand coup avant d’ouvrir doucement les yeux. La couverture bloquait une grande partie de la lumière extérieure, ses rayons aveuglants suffisamment occultés dans les épaisses fibres du tissu.

Sa vision encore très floue, Strive put néanmoins voir l’apparence singulière de Sung qui se tenait lui aussi sous la couverture. Son casque ridiculement haut tenait la couverture comme un mat tiendrait une tente, créant un espace suffisamment vide pour leur permettre d’interagir. « Et voilà ! Content de voir que tu peux à nouveau te servir de tes yeux ! Est-ce qu’ils te font encore mal ? »

En voyant le sourire sincère qui étirait la bouche de Sung, les doutes de Strive se dissipèrent au court instant. Le retour de sa vue lui permit de se conforter dans ce nouvel environnement, n’ayant plus à s’en tenir uniquement à son imagination parfois excessive pour comprendre ce qui l’entourait. « Ils me piquent encore un peu, mais j’arrive à voir. L’image reste encore assez floue par contre. »

« Parfait ! Je commençais à m’inquiéter à l’idée que tu sois devenu aveugle. Ton peuple n’est pas adapté à supporter un rayonnement aussi direct. Ce genre de luminosité est bien trop intense pour vous. Et c’est pourquoi j’ai des correcteurs spécialement conçus pour éviter ce genre de désagrément ! » Sung plongea sa main dans une poche qui pendait à sa ceinture, fouillant son contenu avant d’en sortir une petite boite. « Tout ce que tu as à faire est placer ces choses devant ton iris. Tiens ta paupière inférieure, lèves tes yeux et la lentille devrait se placer d’elle-même. »

Pas très convaincu, Strive prit la curieuse boite dans ses mains, soulevant le couvercle pour en inspecter le contenu. Deux petits disques translucides étaient soigneusement posés au fond. Strive n’avait jamais vu pareils objets, et il était supposé mettre ça sur ses yeux ? Il grimaça, levant ses yeux embarrassés vers Sung. L’homme laissa s’échapper un petit rire, donnant un coup de menton pour l’encourager. D’une main hésitante, Strive prit délicatement une lentille entre ses doigts avant de la placer au-dessus de son œil ouvert. Ce dernier cligna frénétiquement en entrant en contact avec la fine pellicule de verre. La sensation désagréable disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue, la lentille s’étant idéalement installée contre son globe oculaire. Sung leva un pouce encourageant et Strive répéta l’opération sur son autre œil avec plus d’aisance.

Clignant rapidement des yeux, Strive tenta de s’habituer à l’étrange sensation. Le peu de lumière qui parvenait à filtrer sous la couverture avait drastiquement baissé, amenant Strive à penser que les rayons du soleil devaient maintenant lui être plus supportables. Il regarda le petit espace ombragé créé par la couverture, sa vision regagnant de sa netteté après un court instant. Ça y est, sa vision était revenue. Quand il posa ses yeux sur Sung, Strive eut incroyablement honte, pris de culpabilité à l’impétuosité dont il avait fait preuve. Il sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues. « Merci. Je suis désolé pour ce que j’ai dit plus tôt. Je n’aurais pas dû douter de votre sincérité. »

Sung eut un rire gêné, frottant ses doigts contre la moustache parfaite qui trônait sous son nez. « Bah, ne te tracasses pas pour ça ! C’est normal que tu te sois méfié de nous. Je suis rassuré que tu aies pu recouvrir la vue. » Sung agrippa la couverture. « Il faut vraiment jeter un coup d’œil à ton bras à présent. Maintenant que tu peux voir de nouveau, tu devrais te sentir plus à l’aise avec les autres. »

Strive opina, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge à l’idée de découvrir l’identité du reste des membre de l’équipage. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s’attendre, il avait simplement pu entrevoir l’imposante silhouette de Meouch à travers son cockpit durant leur échauffourée dans l’espace. Jusqu’à maintenant, ses seuls indices se réduisaient à un panel de son et de bruits que ses oreilles sensibles avaient pu relever.

Sung tira la couverture en arrière, laissant entrer la lumière dans les yeux encore fragiles de Strive. Même équipé des lentilles, il dut plisser des paupières devant la puissance du jour. Sa vision s’ajusta après plusieurs battements de cils et il put enfin distinguer les paysages alentours. Qu’autant de lumière soit filtrée par de si fines pellicules de verres laissa Strive stupéfait. Ces ‘lentilles’ vinrent se rajouter à sa liste des étranges surprises du cosmos. Elles n’avaient pas assombri les alentours, ceux-ci lui renvoyaient simplement une image supportable sur ses rétines délicates. Il toucha doucement son front quand il s’aperçut que sa migraine s’était dissipée. Strive voulut explorer ce nouvel endroit, mais pas avant de rencontrer les autres pilotes. Il fit glisser son regard vers les silhouettes qui se tenaient non loin de lui :

Meouch était grand et baraqué, son corps d’armoire à glace aux caractéristiques proches de celles d’un animal. Son visage était doté d’un épais museau dont les babines dissimulaient une large rangée de crocs. En voyant le Moebien le dévisager, Meouch leva son museau triangulaire avec condescendance. Quand il vit Strive frissonner à la vue des épaisses griffes qui arboraient ses énormes mains, un sourire satisfait dévoila un peu plus ses dents acérées. Ses yeux jaunâtres suivaient le regard de garçon qui continuait de l’observer, ses oreilles rondes à l’affût du moindre son. Son corps était d’un bleu profond - il n’était pas si différent de Strive sur ce point ! – et une impressionnante crinière lui recouvrait la tête, son crane encastré dans un bandeau métallique doré. La fourrure de sa nuque était coincée sous un col ouvert sur sa gorge, l’habit noir comme la nuit s’étendant jusqu’à son torse tout en laissant son énorme poitrail musclé à l’air libre. Une fine queue balayait l’air derrière ses épaisses jambes, frottant contre son ample pantalon de temps en temps. Strive se demanda à quoi pouvait servir le tissu déchiré et usé qu’il portait autour de la ceinture. Son rôle devait être purement esthétique, un choix quelque peu kitsch.

Tournant son attention vers les autres membres, Strive fut surpris par l’apparence de Phobos. L’individu n’ayant jamais prononcé le moindre mot, son physique était demeuré un mystère pour lui. Sa tête était protégée par un casque intégral marron équipé de deux antennes latérales plates qui étiraient leur forme dorée vers l’arrière. Sur le dessus était fixée une très courte crête elle aussi dorée. À l’avant, deux énormes tubes protubérants connectaient la mâchoire du casque avec une sorte de jetpack qu’il portait sur son dos. Son corps tout entier était couvert d’une combinaison complexe, son torse ceinturé par une veste d’un rouge terne sur lequel était surement accroché le jetpack. De larges gants lui enveloppaient les mains, leur couleur grisâtre similaire aux bottes qu’il portait au pieds.

Quand Phobos sentit le regard de Strive sur lui, il plaça ses mains derrière son dos et fit pencher son corps sur le côté. Il lui fit un salut bref de la main, que Strive imita avec un petit sourire.

Le dernier et pas des moindres : Havve. Sung lui avait assuré que ses intentions n’avaient pas été néfastes et qu’il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal en temps normal mais Strive n’arrivait pas à se défaire de la menace que lui inspirait l’être bruyant. 

Une nouvelle fois, son intuition ne l’avait pas trompé. Havve était bel et bien très différent de ses compagnons : c’était une créature mécanique terrifiante. Dépassant de plusieurs têtes ses camarades, le robot ne possédait pas moins de six bras ! Il se tenait immobile sous le regard épouvanté du jeune garçon. Strive tressaillit devant les deux points rouge vif qui lui faisaient office d’yeux. Deux énormes disques pointaient vers le ciel et étaient fixés sur sa cage thoracique, sa surface métallique et bombée reflétant les rayons du soleil comme un miroir. Strive dut serrer les paupières quand une des réflexions lui passa sur le visage, et ce malgré la présence des lentilles. L’aspect dérangeant du robot ne se limitait pas qu’à son expression vide et ses yeux perçants, sa tête était à moitié occupée par une énorme mâchoire dentée. Elle entrait en parfait contraste avec le reste de son corps qui embrassait des formes assez arrondies, notamment son torse duquel saillaient ses fins bras. Plusieurs parties de son corps étaient entrecoupées de rainures et d’espaces vides, certainement pour offrir une mobilité optimale à ses innombrables appendices. Le tout se tenait sur deux fines jambes, et Strive se demanda comment elles réussissaient à porter un tel poids à elles-seules.

Le regard intense de Havve semblait percer un trou dans le cœur de Strive. La machine était toujours immobile, la seule preuve d’activité étant le roulement de son moteur. À en juger par le manque de considérations des autres, le bruit leur était soit imperceptible soit ils étaient tous passés outre le dérangement il y a bien longtemps. Il n’empêche que Strive n’arrivait vraiment pas à s’y faire.

La voix de Sung le fit redescendre sur terre. « Ça fait plaisir que tu puisses enfin voir les autres ! Allez, examinons un peu cette sale brûlure. »


	7. Délire ou réalité ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ses blessures pansées, Strive fait maintenant face à de multiples questions sans réponses. Pris pour un menteur, ses explications n’inspirent que suspicions et doutes. Est-ce que tu nous dis la vérité ou est-ce que tu nous mènes en bateau ? L’équipage exige des réponses concrètes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Strive restait immobile pendant que Sung s’affairait sur sa blessure à l’aide de quelques ustensiles qu’il avait récupérés dans une trousse de secours. C’est avec des mains extrêmement minutieuses qu’il pressa une boule de coton imbibée sur le bras de Strive, causant un affreux regain de douleur sur sa peau brulée. Il travaillait avec une grande concentration, s’aidant de pinces pour tapoter le remède de façon homogène sur la plaie. Strive ne put s’empêcher de grimacer ni cacher son inconfort à la réaction que lui provoquait le traitement. Le désinfectant lui faisait presque aussi mal que la brûlure elle-même ! Sung sembla remarquer sa souffrance, lui offrant un sourire désolé. « Pardon, petit. On est presque à la fin. Encore deux-trois trucs et on sera bon. »

Sung retira le coton de la plaie, jetant le tout au sol avant d’attraper une nouvelle pince dans sa sacoche. Il y plaça une compresse stérile qu’il trempa dans une autre substance à la couleur encore moins ragoutante que la précédente. Il appliqua l’espèce de gel vert sur la brûlure, sa texture froide sur sa peau procurant un bien fou au jeune garçon. Relâchant le souffle qu’il gardait au fond de sa gorge, Strive émit un long soupir à la sensation rafraichissante qui se répandit sur l’inflammation. Momentanément débarrassé de la douleur, il put enfin porter son attention ailleurs. Ses yeux explorèrent les alentours avant de faire halte sur les membres de la petite troupe qui s’étaient installés tout près, chaque pilote vaquant à ses occupations.

Positionnés en cercle, ils s’étaient installés au pied de leur vaisseau respectif dans l’attente que leur capitaine termine son intervention médicale. Ils semblaient tous conscients qu’il avait besoin de calme, et avaient donc pris leur distance pour ne pas déconcentrer le docteur dans son labeur. Meouch était allongé sur le côté avec nonchalance, sa tête installée sur la paume de son énorme main griffue. Ses yeux jaunes regardaient Strive avec intensité, leur pupille retractée dans la plus fine des fentes. Sa queue fouettait le sol derrière lui, faisant danser les longues herbes dans ses mouvements erratiques. Quand Strive le surprit à le fixer, il pointa son énorme museau de félin en l’air, sortit ses crocs avant de tourner son regard sur le côté, feignant maladroitement son indifférence. Même après avoir détaché ses yeux de la bête, Strive pouvait encore sentir son regard perçant lui fusiller le dos.

La créature métallique qu’était Havve était assise, immobile, ses yeux dénués de leur lueur rouge vif. Peut-être était-il endormi ? Le robot était affalé, assis avec les bras posés au creux de ses jambes. L’incessant bourdonnement émit par son corps de métal avait presque disparu, mais Strive parvenait encore à distinguer le roulement lugubre qui résonnait depuis ses entrailles. Le vrombissement était infiniment plus silencieux que d’ordinaire, et il lui fallait tendre l’oreille pour en attester la présence.

Phobos, quant à lui, était confortablement installé en tailleur par terre. Il avait l’air très relaxé, les épaules détendues et le dos bien dressé. Ses mains gantées s’étaient confortablement installées sur ses genoux pliés. N’émettant toujours aucun son, Strive voyait son torse se lever à chacune des longues inspirations qu’il prenait. On aurait dit qu’il était dans une sorte de trance. Les yeux toujours dissimulés derrière la visière sombre de son casque, Strive n’avait aucune idée si l’homme le regardait ou pas. À en juger par la position calme qu’il avait adoptée, Strive en conclut qu’il prenait simplement quelques instants de repos, profitant de ce petit moment de sérénité pour apprécier la nature et le calme ambiant.

« Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? D’eux, je veux dire. » lui demanda Sung, qui avait fini d’appliquer le baume depuis longtemps. Il fredonna un petit air alors qu’il chercha dans son kit de quoi bander la plaie. C’est la première fois que Strive entendait cette mélodie au tempo plutôt entrainant. Sung continua à chantonner, dégotant enfin un rouleau de bandage qu’il inspecta longuement. Dans la périphérie de sa vision, Strive pouvait voir Meouch lever les yeux avec exaspération, incommodé par la petite chansonnette poussée par le docteur.

« Ça va… je crois. Phobos a l’air d’être très gentil, mais je n’ai pas l’impression que c’est le cas de Meouch, il n’a pas vraiment l’air de m’apprécier. » Strive entendit ledit pilote renifler bruyamment derrière lui.

« Ah, ignore-moi cet enquiquineur de chat ! Il est toujours un peu sur les nerfs quand il est face à des étrangers. C’est sa façon d’exprimer sa méfiance. Au vu des circonstances, on peut le comprendre. »

Cela fit réagir Strive qui haussa la voix, le ton incrédule. « Mais je n’ai rien fait de mal ! C’est moi qui devrais me méfier de vous. Ce n’est pas moi qui vous ai attaqué sans crier gare ! »

Sung eut un gloussement coupable. « Oui, là tu marques un point. Je m’excuse encore pour ça. Comme je te l’ai dit, Havve ne l’a pas fait intentionnellement. Le pauvre ne faisait que suivre les directives implantées dans son programme. » Le docteur déchira le bandage en deux et commença à l’envelopper autour du bras de Strive. « C’est moi qui ai voulu qu’il traque la moindre entité non immatriculée. Et comme il est plutôt doué quand il s’agit de démolir des choses, il était le candidat parfait pour cette mission. Que tu croisasses son chemin dans ces circonstances n’était vraiment pas prévu dans le plan. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par programme ? »

« Eh bien… j’imagine que tu as remarqué qu’Havve ne fait pas vraiment de la catégorie du ‘vivant’. Je serais plutôt enclin à le ranger dans l’ordre des machines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Sung serra le bandage un bon coup, tirant plusieurs fois dessus pour vérifier sa fermeté. « Lui et moi nous connaissons depuis maintenant de très nombreuses années. Nous avons vogué dans le cosmos au gré de nos envies. Mais ça n’a pas toujours été ainsi, vois-tu. C’est moi qui l’ai découvert plusieurs dimensions en arrière. » Strive avait beaucoup de mal à suivre les mots du docteur et essaya de son mieux de donner du sens sur son intriguant vocabulaire.

« Il est une créature à la fois impossible et incroyable. Une merveille de technologie qui croupissait en pleine ère Mésozoïque ! Je ne sais toujours pas d’où il vient ni même qui en est le créateur, mais je doute que c’eut été les énormes reptiles ! C’est le genre de technologie que je considère relevant d’un futur éloigné, de plusieurs billions d’années même ! Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on s’attend à trouver au fond d’une grotte ! Et pourtant. Outre ce détail, j’étais plus qu’intrigué par sa découverte. Qui sait combien de temps j’ai passé à tenter de l’activer, j’ai même failli y laisser toutes mes ressources dans l’espoir de réveiller le gaillard ! Par chance, la solution se cachait dans le vrac d’un de mes tiroirs. »

« Là où ça devient encore plus intriguant, c’est que le bonhomme n’est pas alimenté par n’importe quelle énergie. Il dépend de l’énergie rythmique ! J’étais bien loin d’imaginer que de tous les carburants, le bruit serait celui que décoincerait ces vieux circuits rouillés. Je ne sais comment, ses circuits restent actifs tant qu’ils sont soumis à des stimuli sonores, alimentant ses systèmes comme le ferait le battement d’un cœur. Son apparence me dit aussi qu’il devait être équipé d’organes un jour, et qu’il les aurait perdus durant tout le temps passé au fond de cette grotte. Ne pas savoir combien de temps il est resté à moisir là-dedans me file la chair de poule… »

Strive avait énormément de mal à comprendre les paroles de l’homme, complétement submergé par l’incohérence de son histoire. Rien de tout cela ne lui évoquait quoique ce soit. Une fois encore, son cruel manque de connaissances vint le frapper au visage. « Donc… il n’est pas vraiment vivant alors ? »

« Hmmm… c’est difficile à dire. Il ne montre aucun signe d’émotions, surtout quand il est en plein carnage- » Strive devint blanc comme un linge à ces mots. « Je pense qu’il lui est impossible de faire preuve de la moindre empathie, ce n’est plus que la carapace de ce qu’il a été autrefois. Il réagit seulement aux différents entrées, programmes et commandes que je lui implante. C’est très rare de le voir agir de son propre chef, mais ça peut arriver. »

En gros, Havve était un monstre sans émotions. Voilà qui est rassurant. « Est-ce qu’il n’écoute que toi ? »

« On peut dire que oui. Il lui arrive d’obéir aux autres mais à chaque fois je remarque comme un agacement de sa part, et c’est ce genre de détail qui me prouve qu’il lui reste un fond d’humanité. Il va mener la tâche à bien mais pas à la perfection. Disons qu’il va s’en occuper sans pour autant garantir une tranquillité d’esprit à celui qui lui a demandé. Et je trouve ça juste hilarant ! Parce qu’il vient me voir ensuite pour me raconter, et je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer de l’amusement dans sa voix. »

« Sa voix ? Il peut parler ? » Peut-être que toute la troupe était douée de parole après tout.

« Que de questions dis-moi. J’aime ta soif de curiosité, petit ! Eh oui, il a bien une voix, mais il parle seulement à moi. Avant que ça devienne trop flou, laisse-moi t’expliquer. Lui et moi, on partage une connexion télépathique, grâce à laquelle nous pouvons nous parler sans employer le moindre mot. Bien sûr, je peux toujours lui parler de vive voix, mais dans ce cas-là, l’interaction vocale est purement unilatérale. »

« Une connexion… _Quoi_ ? » Strive était totalement soufflé par la révélation du docteur et écouter son histoire tout en essayant de s’agripper à la moindre logique devint un exercice difficile pour le jeune Moebien. De toute la petite escouade, Sung était peut-être son membre plus bizarre !

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C’est la vérité ! Depuis que je l’ai ramené à la vie, c’est le seul moyen qu’il a trouvé pour communiquer avec moi. Peut-être que c’est dû à son fonctionnement global ou bien peut-être qu’il est équipé d’un implant dans son circuit mère : je n’en sais rien ! Je n’ai pas eu le courage de le démonter après avoir trimé si dur pour le redémarrer. Et quand je lui pose la question, il me dit que c’est un sujet qu’il ne souhaite pas aborder. Alors je n’insiste pas. Et crois-moi, petit, c’est quelqu’un qu’il vaut mieux avoir de son côté. » Sung tourna ses yeux vers le robot assis, lui faisant un petit signe amical de la main. Les orbes du robot se mirent à luire avant de s’orienter vers eux. « Tout vas comme tu veux, Havve ? »

Sans émettre le moindre son, le robot pencha sa tête sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur la main de son capitaine. Il leva un de ses bras en réponse, imitant le mouvement à son tour. « Ha-ha ! Quel farceur tu fais parfois ! Tu vois, petit. Il ne te veut aucun mal. Sa première impression était juste qu’un énorme malentendu. »

Sentant toujours le doute au fond de son cœur, Strive leva néanmoins sa main libre pour répondre au geste inoffensif de l’être mécanique. À cela, l’intimidant robot cessa tout mouvement et se reprit sa position précédente. Ses yeux s’éteignirent et son crâne se pencha vers l’avant avant de s’immobiliser. Strive ramena son bras contre son corps, contrarié par la réaction qu’il avait obtenue. Cela ne le confortait pas plus que ça.

Sung fit un bruit satisfait, se redressant en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il venait de terminer de bander la blessure du jeune garçon. Examinant son bras, Strive fut impressionné par le travail expert délivré par l’homme, le bandage sans défaut lui comprimait parfaitement la plaie. « Ça doit être plus agréable comme ça, non ? »

Strive fléchit son bras et s’émerveilla devant l’absence de toute douleur. « Oui, merci beaucoup. » Il tendit son bras devant lui et inspecta l’épais bandage avec son autre main. Sung n’était pas aussi étrange qu’il l’aurait pensé finalement. Le domaine médical, ça le connaissait. 

« Je t’en prie. Toujours là en cas de besoin ! Mais je n’en reviens toujours pas que Havve soit à l’origine de la blessure. Ce n’est pas comme s’il t’avait directement touché. Il n’a fait qu’endommager l’aile de ton vaisseau, si je ne m’abuse. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as pu te brûler. »

Strive se remémora sa rencontre mouvementée avec le robot, et la terrible douleur qui lui avait envahi le bras quand le puissant rayon avait heurté son vaisseau. La chaleur intense de l’attaque avait laissé une sale balafre sur l’aile immaculée, et l’impact s’était aussitôt répercuté sur le bras du jeune pilote. La conduite avait été une véritable torture ensuite, Strive ayant été dans l’impossibilité de reposer son bras blessé. Voyant la réaction confuse de Sung devant les circonstances de sa blessure, cela ne devait pas faire partie des choses auquel l’homme s’était déjà confronté. « Quand mon vaisseau s'est fait toucher, j’ai reçu les mêmes dégâts que lui. C’est comme si une fois aux commandes, je partageais sa douleur. »

Partant en arrière, Sung fut pris d’un fou rire. « C’est complètement ridicule ! Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une chose pareille. Si tous les vaisseaux fonctionnaient comme ça, mon équipe et moi serions morts depuis belle lurette ! Si tu savais le nombre de dégâts que nos vaisseaux ont dû encaisser, j’ai perdu le compte il y a bien longtemps ! » Un sourire incertain étira les lèvres du docteur. « Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis, petit ? Tu as aussi dit que le vaisseau était apparu de nulle part sur ta planète, c’est bien ça ? »

Strive lui répondit d’un hochement de tête, ses oreilles brûlantes d’embarras devant l’impossibilité de son récit. Il était moins improbable que celui de Havve, mais il admettait qu’il ne manquait pas d’étrangeté. « C’est pourtant vrai ! Quand je l’ai vu s’écraser, j’ai même cru que c’était une étoile… »

Cela piqua l’intérêt de Sung, l’homme se redressant comme animé par le besoin d’en savoir plus. « Une étoile ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Strive posa ses mains sur ses jambes avant de faire un nouveau signe approbateur de la tête. Il se replongea dans ses pensées. « Oui. Depuis que les étoiles ont été dérobées, j’ai toujours nourri l’espoir qu’elles nous reviendraient un jour. C’était dur mais je n’ai jamais baissé les bras. Contrairement aux autres Moebiens, je restais persuadé qu’il existait un moyen de les faire revenir… et que j’étais même celui qui les ramènerai. La dernière personne à partager ce même objectif n’est jamais revenue. Tous disent qu’elle s’est tuée dans la stratosphère… » Strive tourna sa tête sur le côté en serrant les poings. « J’ai fait la promesse de mettre fin à cette nuit éternelle qui nous oppresse tant, à rapporter les étoiles qui nous appartiennent de droit ! Personne n’a jamais cru en ma mère mais je reprendrai le flambeau. Elle qui m’a tant offert, je lui dois bien ça. J’en fais le serment sur mon cœur ! »

Non loin de là, les yeux de Havve se ravivèrent un court instant. À l’abri des regards, il abaissa encore un peu plus la tête vers le sol.

“Je…je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mère, Strive. Je- ça a dû être très dur pour toi. » La voix de Sung avait perdu de son enthousiasme habituel, elle était emplie d’une profonde tristesse. Pendant quelques secondes, il semblait à court de mots. Il finit par reprendre contenance après un moment de flottement. « Tu embrasses une noble cause, et c’est une chose que nous partageons avec toi. »

Les oreilles de Strive bondirent à ces paroles, et il fit volte-face pour regarder Sung dans les yeux. « Vous essayez de les ramener vous aussi ?! »

Un rire creux s’échappa des lèvres du docteur, qui leva les yeux vers le ciel vide, une action plus que familière pour le jeune Moebien. « Le Néant, il nous a volé tant de nos précieuses étoiles. Partout où va cette abomination, elle ne laisse sur son passage que désolation et mort. Je les ai vues, Strive. J’ai vu des milliers de planète dépérir après la disparition des étoiles. Et je ne peux pas le supporter. Tant de peine et de pertes… Je veux ramener la joie dans le cosmos. Voilà mon but dans cette quête. » Sung ramena ses jambes contre son torse avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux. « On a tous nos propres raisons pour se battre. Tu trouveras la tienne bien assez tôt. »

Strive était bouleversé par le nombre d’émotions dont l’étrange capitaine faisait preuve. Derrière son apparence joviale, il semblait receler de profonds secrets. Le garçon soupira lourdement, tournant à son tour le visage vers l’immensité céleste. Et il réalisa petit à petit que de toutes les créatures du cosmos, il s’était débrouillé pour tomber sur celles qui partageaient le même but que lui. Certes, leur première rencontre n’avait pas été des plus courtoises, mais à mesure qu’il apprenait à connaitre ces étranges voyageurs, Strive sentit le lourd poids de la méfiance libérer son cœur. Derrière leurs petits défauts, tous étaient des gens bien. Même Havve était parvenu à obtenir son pardon, quand bien même ses tendances ‘meurtrières’ laissaient toujours un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Après quelques instants, Sung brisa le silence. « Au fait, où as-tu parqué ton vaisseau, petit ? Personne ne l’a vu quand nous sommes arrivés. »

« Oh. Eh bien, il s’est réfugié dans mon cœur peu de temps après mon atterrissage. »

Sung resta muet, la tête toujours pointée vers le ciel. Il finit par soupirer, l’air exaspéré. « Mais bien sûr ! Petit, tu vas me rendre fou avec tes histoires ! De toutes les choses impossibles que j’ai pu voir dans ma vie, tu viens de décrocher le pompon ! »

« Tu veux m’faire croire que ton vaisseau est là d’dans ? »

Strive ne put réprimer un sursaut quand Meouch tapota la gemme de son cœur, la bête faisant glisser ses griffes pointues sur la surface cristalline. En présence de l’imposant félidé, Strive était tendu comme un arc. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sang-froid devant l’énorme félin qui lui lorgnait la poitrine. Il essaya d’expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé mais sa voix tremblante lui fit défaut. De voir Meouch aussi près de son cœur délicat lui coinçait les mots dans la gorge. « C’est pas possible qu’un vaisseau entier soit dans ce truc ! Moi j’dis que tu nous mène par le bout du museau ! » Le pilote plissa ses yeux en amande avant de saisir les bords du cristal lumineux entre les griffes dans son pouce et de son index. Strive sentit la nausée l’envahir lorsque Meouch tira d’un petit coup sec.

Par chance, Sung vola à son secours. Il persifla devant l’indélicatesse de son compagnon velu, lui tapant la main avec le revers de la sienne comme s’il voulait chasser une mouche. « Hé ! Fais attention avec ça ! On n’attrape pas le cœur d’un Moebien comme un vulgaire caillou ! Ces choses sont étroitement liées à leur énergie vitale ! Et regarde comme tu le perturbes avec tes conneries ! Il est complètement affolé. »

Sung avait vu juste, le cœur de Strive émettait un puissant clignotement paniqué. Pendant qu’il s’affairait à calmer la lueur palpitante, Strive ne put cacher sa surprise devant les connaissances du docteur. Les doigts griffus de Meouch tentant d’attraper sa gemme lui avait donné des sueurs froides qui ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux du capitaine. Avec des mains pareilles, Meouch pourrait briser son joyau au creux de sa paume comme une simple noix. Comme personne ne semblait avoir le cœur en surface comme le sien, Strive déduisit que leur organe vital devait se trouver ailleurs. Si c’était le cas, il pouvait comprendre la curiosité et la maladresse de Meouch devant sa gemme luisante. S’il avait su l’incroyable inconfort que son ignorance provoquerait, le pilote se serait peut-être montré plus délicat.

« Ah ben d’accord ! Et comment j’étais supposé savoir, moi ? J’ai jamais vu quelqu’un avec le cœur à l’air comme ça ! J’ai déjà entendu qu’on pouvait avoir le cœur sur la main, mais c’est tout bonnement ridicule ! Et puis… » Meouch se replaça à nouveau à hauteur du cristal luisant, gardant cette fois ses mains à l’écart du joyau fragile. « …Comment ce truc pourrait contenir un vaisseau, hein ? Ça va l’encontre de tout ce que je connais ! C’est pas comme ça que fonctionne un procédé de compression normal ! »

Sung se plaça aux cotés de Strive, gardant la tête haute alors qu’il regarda son compagnon velu, ses yeux à l’affut du moindre geste déplacé. « Pour être honnête, Meouch, j’ai vu des choses bien plus étranges que ça, mais je ne cache pas que c’est très surprenant. » Meouch grommela dans sa crinière avant de se redresser et de croiser ses énormes bras. Il n’avait toujours pas l’air convaincu.

« Étrange et surprenant, c’est pas pareil. Le gamin nous cache des trucs, je le sens. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses Phobos ? »

Le pilote muet s’approcha de Meouch et fixa Strive à travers sa visière opaque. Il finit par secouer la tête et hausser des épaules. Il enchaina ensuite avec des mouvements de mains complexes, si rapides que Strive en eut presque le tournis. Le pilote fit ensuite plusieurs gestes amples avant de brandir un pouce en l’air.

Meouch leva les yeux au ciel, et se marmonna à lui-même. « Pfff… Si c’est ce que tu penses… »

Sung posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Strive. « Tu vois, même Phobos fait confiance au petit. Et je pense que tu devrais en faire de même. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises, mais tu es parfois très intransigeant avec les inconnus, voire un peu trop. »

L’énorme chat retroussa ses lourdes babines, dévoilant une rangée de crocs. « Je ne suis pas d’accord ! C’est vous qui êtes trop influençables ! Surtout toi, Monsieur Mîme ! À trop jouer le gentil, tu vas finir par le regretter ! » Devant les reproches, Phobos semblait bouillir de l’intérieur. Il se mit trottiner sur place et à faire des moulinets avec ses poings. Il croisa ensuite les bras devant lui avant de sèchement tourner le dos à la bête. « C’est ça, boude ! C’est pas ma faute si vous êtes des petites natures ! Moi au moins j’ai de l’instinct, et ça vous ferait pas de mal d’en avoir aussi ! » Meouch contint un rugissement, ses yeux perçants glissant sur Strive de la tête aux pieds. « J’t’ai à l’œil, gamin. C’est moi qui décideras si tu dis la vérité ou non. »

« Et comment te prouver que je dis la vérité ?! » s’écria Strive, de plus en plus incommodé par l’insolence du pilote. « C’est une preuve que tu veux, c’est ça ? »

« Exactement. Fais-moi voir ton vaisseau et là j'te croirai. »

« … » Strive avait parlé un peu trop vite. Avec toute cette agitation, il avait complètement oublié qu’il ne savait pas comment invoquer son vaisseau. De plus, ce n’était apparemment pas chose commune d’avoir un vaisseau qui se rétracte dans son corps. Strive baissa ses yeux sur son cœur, touchant délicatement la gemme du bout des doigts. Qu’était-il supposé faire ?

Meouch railla et donna un coup de tête hautain. « C’est bien c’que je disais, tu te fiches de nous avec tes mensonges. Dès que j’ai vu ta tête d’ahuri, je savais que tu nous raconterais que des bobards. Qu’est-ce tu cherches à faire, gamin ? T’es quoi, un espion ? Tu bosses pour l’ennemi, c’est ça ? »

Sung fronça les sourcils et s’interposa dans leur querelle. « Eh oh doucement, calmons-nous une seconde- »

Strive ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Rassemblant son courage, il se plaça devant le félidé avant de le défier du regard, serrant les dents et se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Lui, un ennemi ? Et puis quoi encore ? « C’est vrai que je ne connais rien d’autre en dehors de ma planète natale, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il faut me prendre pour un idiot ! Moi aussi j’ai plein de questions sans réponses ! »

« Alors qu’est-ce tu fiches là, hein ? D’où t’est venue l’idée de t’aventurer sans aucun bagage dans l’inconnu comme ça ? J’en reviens pas de ta stupidité, gamin. »

« Meouch ! » s’exclama Sung d’une voix indignée, haussant le volume de sa voix en espérant compenser son manque de taille, bien inférieure à celle du lion bleu. « Calme-toi, tu veux bien ? »

« Si je suis parti de chez moi, c’est pour ramener les étoiles à mon peuple et le sauver ! » Strive voyait rouge, ses yeux brulants de fureur. Ses oreilles plumées s’étaient rabattues contre son cou, tendues et tremblantes de colère. « Même si je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je vais endurer, ça m’est bien égal ! Je suis prêt à tout risquer pour sauver les gens que j’aime ! ».

« T’es qu’un p’tit imbécile écervelé, voilà tout ! » Meouch bomba le torse, se gonflant pour surplomber Strive de tout sa hauteur. À côté, Strive avait vraiment l’air d’un gringalet. « T’avais des pensées suicidaires pour te lancer comme ça dans l’inconnu ! J’vois pas d’autres explications ! À moins que tu sois avec l’ennemi. Mais à mon avis, t’es juste qu’un gamin qui a la folie des grandeurs. Dans tous les cas, on est pas là pour faire du babysitting, nous ! Contrairement à toi, on sait ce qu’on fait. Ta stupidité va te conduire droit dans la tombe, tu peux me croire ! »

Un intense éclat azur jaillit du cœur de Strive, ses reflets accentuant les traits plus que déterminés du garçon. « Au moins, je mourrai en essayant ! Je refuse de rester les bras croisés à regarder le monde s’effondrer autour de moi ! Je changerai notre destin, que tu le veuilles ou non ! » Strive empoigna fermement sa poitrine, agrippant le tissu de sa tunique. Il sentit sous ses doigts comme des étincelles. « Alors ne te mets pas sur mon chemin ! ».

Étonnement, Meouch s’écarta. Ses yeux s’étaient écarquillés devant l’apparition abrupte de la lumière, ses pupilles d’ordinaire si étroites désormais aussi rondes que des billes. Aveuglé par la colère, Strive faillit ne pas remarquer l’étrange énergie blanche libérée par son cœur qui s’agglomérait entre ses doigts. Il poussa un souffle stupéfait quand il regarda dans le creux de ses mains, dans lesquelles se mouvait une étrange boule de lumière crépitante. Depuis les bords jaillissaient comme des minuscules éclairs. Figé devant un tel spectacle, Strive positionna ses mains à plat, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la boule d’énergie en lévitation.

Sung regardait l’étrange évènement avec des yeux certainement tout aussi ébahis. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

« Je-Je ne sais pas. C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive. » Strive continua d’observer l’orbe lumineuse, se demandant ce qu’elle signifiait. D’abord quelque chose s’introduit dans son cœur, et maintenant voilà qu’autre chose en ressort ! Au vu des circonstances et des similitudes, Strive se rendit très vite à l’évidence. Cette lumière, c’était son vaisseau.

La boule d’énergie s’enflamma et s’élança brusquement dans les airs. Elle faillit heurter Phobos qui regardait l’étrange phénomène d’un peu plus loin. Il esquiva d’un cheveu l’orbe qui vint s’écraser non loin de ses pieds. Le pauvre n’était pas au bout de ses peines, et il dut cette fois se jeter au sol pour éviter de peu de prendre en pleine tête l’une des deux longues ailes qui se matérialisèrent. Les mains sur la tête, il se retourna pour voir la boule de lumière se changer devant ses yeux stupéfaits en véritable vaisseau.

L’intense lumière se dissipa et de son éclat jaillit fièrement le vaisseau de Strive. Dans sa magnificence, il lévitait calmement, son aileron ventral frôlant à peine le sol. Ses ailes courbées étaient sorties et abaissées dans une posture relaxée. À l’avant, la vitre teintée dévoila un cockpit vide duquel on pouvait à peine distinguer les étranges motifs du tableau de bord. Le cœur de Strive s’emballa à la vue de son astronef, à la fois rassuré d’avoir toujours le vaisseau à ses côtés et d’avoir su l’invoquer.

Il lui fut difficile de réprimer le sourire plein de fierté qui se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il entendit la voix abasourdie de Meouch.

« Ça…ça venait de toi ça ?! »

« Vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais mentir sur quelque chose d’aussi bizarre ? Je comptais d’ailleurs sur vous pour m’aider à y voir plus clair ! »

Meouch secoua sa tête vigoureusement, envoyant voler sa crinière dans tous les sens. « Alors là, j’en ai vu des choses durant mes voyages, mais pas un truc pareil ! C’est pas possible ! Sur quel genre de technologie t’as mis la main, petit ? Où je peux m’en trouver un ? » Le lion s’élança vers le vaisseau, trottinant comme un enfant autour du paisible appareil.

Strive se dirigea à son tour vers le véhicule avant d’y placer une main douce. Il n’y eut aucune réaction de la part du vaisseau pour le faire entrer, ce dernier semblait au contraire comprendre chez son propriétaire que l’heure n’était pas au pilotage. Strive ne sut comment définir l’étrange lien qu’il l’unissait avec ce fascinant objet. Son apparence sobre et harmonieuse semblait dissimuler un esprit qui pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je vous l’ai déjà dit, il est tombé du ciel. On dirait qu’il exécute la moindre de mes volontés. Et c’est pour ça que j’ai pu m’envoler de ma planète. »

« C’est vraiment incroyable. » souffla Sung, qui avait rejoint Strive. L’homme leva sa main pour glisser délicatement ses doigts sur le carénage. « Je n’ai jamais vu un tel vaisseau auparavant. Cette chose relève de… l’irréel ! »

À son tour, Phobos les rejoignit aux côtés du vaisseau pour voir cette merveille de plus près. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, s’approchant si près que l’on pouvait voir son casque se refléter sur sa surface immaculée. Il dégota ensuite de l’une de ses poches un étrange appareil duquel on pouvait entendre un faible signal sonore. Il brandit la sorte de télécommande tout autour du vaisseau, appuyant de temps à autres sur quelques boutons. À chaque mouvement, les sifflements qui s’en dégageaient était plus ou moins aigus. Ils cessèrent après un court instant en signe de capitulation. Devant l’absence totale de résultats, Phobos se gratta à la tête et leva les épaules l’air perplexe. Le vaisseau venait de lui poser une colle.

« Rien du tout, Phobos ? C’est vraiment bizarre… » commenta Sung, la main grattant son menton. Alors que Phobos était toujours obnubilé par son appareil, Meouch lui rentra dedans sans crier gare, lui-même complètement pris au dépourvu par le pilote masqué qu’il venait de heurter de plein fouet. Les deux se dépêtrèrent puis se chamaillèrent, se renvoyant la faute comme des enfants. Sung laissa s’échapper un soupir et se retourna vers l’équipier manquant. Le robot était toujours installé au pied de son vaisseau telle une statue. « Havve, j’ai besoin de toi une seconde. Finis la veille, ramène un peu ta carcasse par ici ! ».

Les yeux du robot s’illuminèrent instantanément, signe de la reprise infernale du bourdonnement qui faisait vivre le pilote mécanique. La machine reprit vie à l’entente de son capitane et se leva sans montrer le moindre effort. Dans une symphonie distordue de bruits aussi froids qu’inhumains, Havve se rapprocha du groupe, faisant courir un frisson dans le dos de Strive. Maintenant qu’il savait l’utilité du vacarme qui s’échappait de l’être de métal, Strive ne pouvait néanmoins se faire à l’artificialité de ses mouvements et de son apparence.

Sung fit signe à son compagnon de le rejoindre avant de lui montrer du doigt le vaisseau, marmonnant quelque chose au robot. Strive leva un sourcil, la curiosité le poussant à tendre l’oreille pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Havve répondit en émettant une série de bourdonnements, ses yeux rubis étincelant à la vue du vaisseau de nacre. Il leva ses multiples bras autour de l’aéronef, chacun équipé à leur extrémité d’un embout différent, et les fit glisser le long de l’engin de façon assez chaotique. Strive avait du mal à suivre la cadence de tous ces bras qui gesticulaient autour de son vaisseau et décida de concentrer son attention sur Sung, l’homme arborant une expression troublée sur son visage. Quand Havve eut fini son étrange rituel, le docteur prit un air encore plus déconcerté. Il tourna le dos à Strive puis il se mit à chuchoter quelque chose à son compagnon de fer.

Voulant se faire le plus discret possible, Strive garda les yeux rivés sur son vaisseau mais son attention était entièrement portée à l’écoute des deux individus. Il forçait tellement sur ses oreilles qu’elles étaient raidies par l’effort. Bien sûr, Havve n’émettait aucun mot mais Strive savait que cela n’empêchait en rien le robot d’interagir avec son capitaine. Il finit par entendre quelques bribes éparpillées de ce que le docteur disait.

“-on ne peut pas. Pas maintenant. C’est quelque chose de délicat alors ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtives. Ce genre de chose nécessite plus de preuves. Tu sais qu’on ne peut en faire part aux autres et- »

Strive ne put en entendre plus car un effroyable bruit strident lui agressa les tympans. Il grimaça de surprise et dut porter ses mains à ses oreilles pour bloquer cet épouvantable son. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il chercha du regard d’où pouvait bien provenir cette cacophonie insupportable. 

Strive crut manquer un battement de cœur. Havve avait tourné sa tête et le fixait maintenant de ses orbes perçants. Glissant ses yeux un peu plus bas, Strive pouvait voir la mâchoire métallique du robot gripper contre le fer de son visage, créant ainsi l’horrible grincement et occultant par la même occasion la conversation.

Sung avait aussi tourné son attention vers le jeune Moebien qui ne put ignorer l’expression gênée sur le visage de l’homme. « Ah, tu as une ouïe vraiment très développée, petit ! Désolé pour Havve, il… euh… il faut que lui et moi voyions d’un peu plus près le dysfonctionnement de sa mâchoire. À plus tard, petit ! N’hésite pas à faire plus amplement connaissance avec les autres en attendant ! … Bye ! »

À ces mots, le binôme s’éloigna du vaisseau avant de s’arrêter suffisamment loin pour échapper à l’acuité auditive du jeune Moebien. Quand Sung regarda une dernière fois au-dessus de son épaule, Strive sentit sa gorge se nouer, préoccupé par le comportement suspicieux soudainement adopté par le capitaine. Lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Pas seulement à lui mais aussi au reste de l’équipage ?

En parlant des autres, aller à leur rencontre était la meilleure chose qu’il lui restait à faire. Ayant déjà échangé avec l’énorme félin anthropomorphique, Strive avait pu cerner sa personnalité têtue, susceptible et explosive. C’était quelqu’un de brut, qui semblait prendre plaisir à frotter ses compagnons dans le mauvais sens du poil. Quand ça lui prenait, il pouvait être assez méprisable. Ce n’était qu’une première impression du personnage, mais Strive décida qu’il s’en contenterait pour l’instant.

Phobos, d’un autre côté, était un type vraiment intriguant. Sung avait l’air de placer une grande confiance en lui et ses capacités d’observations. C’était peut-être le mécano du groupe ? L’œil attentif de Strive n’avait pas manqué de relever l’usure avancée de ses gants, suggérant par là qu’il devait avoir un rôle manufacturier au sein de la petite troupe. Même si l’échange s’annonçait des plus singuliers, Strive se sentait plus enclin à interagir avec le pilote silencieux qu’il ne l’était avec la bête féroce.

Il se décida. Apprendre à mieux connaitre cette curieuse bande de voyageurs ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Seulement pour y arriver, Strive allait devoir calmer les deux-dits pilotes toujours embourbés dans leur querelle puérile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié la traduction du jour !
> 
> Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, le rythme de publication est plus qu'incertain ces temps-ci. J'essaie de m'en tenir à une dizaine de jours entre chaque traductions mais je ne peux rien garantir !  
> Je suis à fond dans le genre synthwave/retrowave/chillwave en ce moment et traduire avec ça dans les oreilles, c'est un pur bonheur!
> 
> Encore un grand merci à Bumblesaur pour son fantastique travail et pour nous partager une si formidable histoire !
> 
> Aussi, n'oubliez pas la sortie toute proche du nouvel album de TWRP, daté ce 25 du mois ! 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne fin de weekend et prenez soin de vous !


	8. Comme chien et chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cours d’expression corporelle impromptu permet à Strive de discuter avec le pilote silencieux, leur échange marquant les prémices d’une nouvelle amitié. Dans le même temps, on dirait que Sung a de l’ordre dans les idées, notamment quand il s’agit d’importuner son ami félin à coup de révélations embarrassantes, prêt à subir son courroux pour amuser la galerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Strive avait eu la fâcheuse tache de s’interposer dans la dispute opposant le muet et le velu. Tous deux se querellaient encore à propos de leur petite bousculade, jetant la faute sur l’autre à coup de grognements et de grands gestes amples. Cependant, Strive n’eut pas à faire grand-chose, sa simple présence un argument suffisant pour le félin qui préféra cesser ses jérémiades plutôt que d’être approché par le jeune voyageur. De ne pas avoir à intervenir directement était un soulagement pour Strive, mais il se voyait étonnement déçu de provoquer chez le lion bleu un tel sentiment hostile. Il avait espéré que l’apparition de son vaisseau eut brisé la façade inflexible du félin, mais il semblerait que cela n’ait fait que consolider l’obstination du gros chat dans son parti pris concernant le Moebien. Alors que le soleil commençait à descendre, le lion se retira pour aller fulminer un peu plus loin.

Le soleil, voilà un autre mot que Strive dut intégrer à son vocabulaire. Il avait appris que l’intense lumière qui persistait dans le ciel de cette planète puisait sa source d’une gigantesque boule de gaz, une chose que lui et son peuple n’avaient jamais vu auparavant. Sans les lentilles de corrections du docteur, Strive n'aurait jamais pu recouvrir la vue. Une chance que le docteur disposât de la solution à ce moment précis, avant que sa cécité ne devienne irréversible.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Strive fut d’apprendre que cette boule de gaz était en réalité une étoile ! Une véritable étoile ! En entendant cela, il eut beaucoup de mal à y croire, la sphère n'éveillant aucune sensation familière dans son cœur de Moebien. D’une lumière étouffante, aveuglante voire même menaçante, elle n’aspirait en rien le réconfort et la sécurité du clignotement délicat et tremblotant des étoiles que Strive avait connu dans ses jeunes années. Il ne ressentait aucune connexion avec cet astre. Et même s’il s’agissait vraiment d’une étoile, l’être céleste lui était complètement étranger. Cette différence de perception vint peut-être expliquer pourquoi elle n’avait pas été arrachée du ciel par le Néant avec les autres. Elle en avait peut-être le titre honorifique, mais le cœur du jeune Moebien ne put se résoudre à la placer dans la même catégorie que les autres êtres célestes. Cet astre-là manquait cruellement d’aura stellaire.

Sa réflexion orienta ses pensées vers sa planète natale. Moebius disposait d’une lune qui reflétait autrefois la douce lueur des étoiles, offrant aux habitants un formidable moyen de mesurer le temps. Mais la disparition des étoiles eut pour conséquence de rendre cette notion sans importance, si bien que les Moebiens avait fini par abandonner des concepts tels que la patience ou bien l’appréhension. En l’absence de lueur stellaire, la lune s’était couverte d’un voile noir et flottait désormais sans but, glissant imperceptiblement dans le ciel vide. Le peuple de Strive était enfermé dans d’éternelles ténèbres, dépouillé de sa force vitale et voué à s’effondrer.

Ici, c’était bien différent, et ce différent était totalement normal. Il s’y déroulait des cycles de nuit et de jour, qui arrivaient au tour par tour selon quel astre trônait dans le ciel. Le jour était le domaine de l’immense boule de lumière qui illuminait la planète de son puissant rayonnement et apportait par la même occasion tous les éléments nécessaires à la vie. La nuit -mieux connue et appréciée de Strive- était le signe que la journée arrivait à son terme, incitant les créatures qui vivent du soleil à se reposer le temps de son passage. Tout cela lui paraissait si anormal. Nouveau à ce mode de vie, Strive espérait pouvoir s’adapter sans trop de difficultés à ces conditions inédites. S’il devait calquer son comportement à celui des membres de l’équipage, qui avaient l’air très à l’aise avec ce rythme de vie, qu’il en soit ainsi. Si tant est qu’il reste suffisamment longtemps en leur compagnie.

Un léger coup sur l’épaule ramena Strive dans le présent. Il tourna son attention vers le coupable qui attendait patiemment de reprendre la conversation. « Ah, pardon Phobos. Tu peux me remontrer ? »

Phobos fit un hochement de tête enthousiaste avant de réitérer ses mouvements de mains devant les yeux attentifs de Strive. Tous deux s’étaient installés dans l’ombre projetée par le vaisseau de Phobos -un havre bienvenu pour les yeux encore très sensibles de Strive- et se faisaient face. À leurs côtés gisait un amoncellement de papiers désordonnés, dont certains étaient gribouillés d’inscriptions et de dessins. Ils étaient en pleine leçon de communication par les signes.

Le pilote amena deux doigts à la tempe de son casque, ses autres doigts repliés et connectés à son pouce. Il fit ensuite pivoter son poignet vers l'avant, pointant ses doigts ouverts dans la direction de son interlocuteur. Il abaissa ensuite sa main avant de concentrer son attention sur Strive. Le garçon médita un petit moment, se rappelant de leurs précédents exercices.

« C’est un signe amical de bienvenue, c’est ça ? » Strive reproduisit la même gestuelle que Phobos, ses doigts pas exactement dans le même arrangement que celui montré par son tuteur. Phobos le félicita d’un mouvement de tête, levant un point serré en signe d’accomplissement. Strive sourit, content de voir que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits. Le Lexicom qu’on lui avait donné -ou plutôt équipé de force- était conçu pour retranscrire toute forme de communication vocale instantanément dans la langue de son utilisateur. Cependant, il ne fonctionnait pas dans le cas de Phobos, son langage reposant uniquement sur des indices visuels telles que le mouvement ou l’écriture.

Toute cette paperasse n’était pas d’une grande utilité pour Strive ni pour Phobos, chacun étant dans l’impossibilité de décrypter l’écriture de l’autre. Leurs symboles se confrontaient dans un sac de nœud scriptural, la forme de leur tracé permettant cependant de deviner quel caractère appartenait à quelle langue. Heureusement, Phobos avait un don pour communiquer ses pensées à travers le dessin, aussi simplets soient-ils, en leur insufflant du sens avec une aisance remarquable. Leur signification ne sautait pas toujours aux yeux du jeune Moebien, mais après quelques rectifications le tour était joué.

Phobos se lança dans une nouvelle esquisse, se figeant un instant pour réfléchir à la manière de mettre sur papier son prochain message. Il prit son temps cette fois, mais Strive n'était pas pressé. Il aimait bien observer son interlocuteur dessiner. Après quelques minutes à gribouiller, Phobos abaissa son stylo puis le rangea dans une de ses poches. Il fit ensuite glisser son œuvre vers le jeune garçon.

Strive pouvait y voir la silhouette reconnaissable de Phobos en train d’agiter les bras, ainsi que plusieurs formes menaçantes, des bouillies de pigments qui semblaient surplomber la petite troupe de pilotes. Dans cet amas de croquis, repérer Sung était un jeu d’enfant, avec sa tête exagérément pointue. Havve était quant à lui représenté par un cercle duquel sortaient plusieurs petits bras et Strive avait été affublé d’une énorme touffe de cheveux et de longues oreilles abaissées. C’était assez drôle à voir ! Il restait Meouch, sa méchante expression accentuée par des traits grossiers, le dessin s’attardant sur ses pires caractéristiques. Pour la touche finale, Phobos avait même ajouté des traits de puanteur au-dessus.

Apparemment, il ne portait pas le félin narquois dans son cœur.

Étouffant un gloussement, Strive tenta de rassembler les pièces du puzzle en un message cohérent. Les formes sombres semblaient être le sujet du dessin, leurs silhouettes inquiétantes approchant la petite escouade par derrière. À en juger par la gestuelle du personnage de Phobos, il semblait essayer de se faire remarquer. « Hmm… c’est pour attirer l’attention ? » Phobos inclina légèrement sa tête, sa main ouverte se balançant d’un coté à un autre. Oui…et non. Il se leva et se mit à reproduire la pose. Une de ses mains placées sur son casque et l’autre pointant loin devant lui, il tapa du pied au sol et fit trembler son corps. « Oh… un avertissement alors ? » Phobos hocha vigoureusement la tête, présentant la paume de sa main au garçon, qui vint joyeusement y plaquer la sienne.

Au début, Strive pensait que le silence dans lequel s’était plongé l'homme serait un vrai casse-tête sur le plan interactif. Mais à son grand étonnement, le pilote maitrisait l’art de la communication non-verbale à la perfection, capable de se faire comprendre même du pilote le plus inexpérimenté de la galaxie. Alors que la leçon suivait son cours, Strive se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise avec lui et ses mimiques plus qu’évocatrices. Autrement, Strive était passé maître dans l’art de la déduction.

L’heure de la sortie de classe approchait à mesure que le soleil descendait vers l’horizon, colorant le ciel d’une palette de nuances orangées. Hésitant jusqu’à maintenant, Strive trouva le courage d’interroger le pilote sur plusieurs aspects encore flous. « Phobos ? Comment fais-tu pour parler aux autres quand tu es aux commandes de ton vaisseau ? J’imagine qu’ils ne doivent pas toujours t’avoir sur leurs écrans ? Et je doute que tu puisses aussi écrire suffisamment vite. En plus, ce ne serait pas vraiment très pratique puisse que vous parlez et écrivez tous une langue différente. »

Phobos se redressa, se tapotant la tête comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il cala son menton entre son pouce et son index ; voilà qui était une excellente question. Il se mit alors à taper frénétiquement le sol avec ses doigts, chaque impact ayant leur propre amplitude et fréquence. En entendant le son que cela produisait, Strive se rappela l’avoir déjà entendu lors de sa première interaction avec Sung à travers l’écran lumineux de son cockpit. « Tu tapes sur quelque chose ? »

Phobos leva un pouce enjoué, hochant joyeusement la tête devant l’incroyable perspicacité du garçon. Il reprit son tapage de doigts, frappant cette fois encore plus fort le sol. Chaque collision semblait porter une signification à elle-seule, le contact plus ou moins bref. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, le tintamarre digital commençait à faire sens. Phobos était clairement en train d’utiliser un langage codé.

« _-comme ça. Tu entends ?”_

La mâchoire de Strive se décrocha de stupéfaction quand il entendit des mots s’échapper depuis le bout des doigts du pilote. C’était un peu saccadé mais en même temps complétement bluffant. Ce n’était pas une voix à proprement parlé, mais plutôt des sons dont les différents intonations et fluctuations donnaient une illusion de voix artificielle. Incapable de retenir un sourire béat, Strive était obnubilé par l’incroyable procédé dont faisant usage le pilote. « C’est fantastique ! Pourquoi tu ne communiques par comme ça quand tu es hors de ton vaisseau ? »

Phobos fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, ses mouvements s’accélérant dans sa volonté de communiquer sa réponse. « _Grossier. Baclé. Seulement pour urgences. Pas adapté long message. Prends trop de temps. Juste dans vaisseau_. » Au vu de l’intense rythme voulu par cette fascinante technique, Strive comprit la supériorité du langage corporel. Au bout du compte, il était moins fatiguant de mimer ses pensées par des gestes abstraits qu’à travers le tapage de doigts. « _Équipement vaisseau meilleur. Clair. Rapide. Simple à comprendre_. »

« Je vois » répondit Strive, qui pensait déjà à sa prochaine question. Celle-ci était peut-être un peu trop personnelle, mais cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant qu’elle titillait son intérêt. « J’espère que ce n’est pas déplacé, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler ? » Phobos cessa immédiatement de taper, se tournant vers Strive de la façon la plus inexpressive qui soit. Strive déglutit inconfortablement, craignait d’avoir touché là où il ne fallait pas. « Ne te force pas à me répondre si tu n’en as pas envie ! Je suis désolé, c’était vraiment irrespectueux de ma part de te demander ça sans prévenir-… »

Phobos leva brusquement une main, clouant le bec du Moebien. Il se mit à secouer lentement la tête d’une façon pensive, sans la moindre once de colère. Au contraire, il semblait calme et compréhensif, au plus grand soulagement de Strive. L’homme vêtu de rouge et de beige reprit son langage codé, les mots qui en ressortaient reflétant la fatigue qui commençait à s’insinuer dans ses doigts. « _Vœu de silence. Décision personnelle. Pas indiscret. Bonne question_. » Il interrompit ses mouvements, ses mains commençant à s’engourdir. « _Refus de parler. Plus jamais. Promesse. Mal aux doigts. Stop_. » Phobos finit sur ces mots, se penchant en arrière et étirant les doigts éreintés. Il s’attrapa les mains avant de les secouer puis fit rapidement pivoter ses poignets pour étirer ses muscles crispés par l’effort intense qu’ils venaient de délivrer.

Ayant obtenu une réponse plus que décente à sa question, Strive décida de ne pas insister. Chaque membre de l’équipage semblait dissimuler plus ou moins de secrets, et Strive n’avait vraiment aucun droit de les juger là-dessus. Il était lui-même entouré de mystère à leurs yeux, bien que cela soit complètement involontaire ! S’il savait ce qu’il se passait entre lui et son vaisseau et s’il connaissait le pourquoi du comment, il leur en aurait déjà fait part. Malheureusement, lui-même était incapable d’apporter la moindre explication sur cette question et sur bien d’autres choses. Il se rendit compte avec amertume qu'il dépendait presque entièrement de l’expérience et des connaissances de ses nouveaux compagnons. Pour combien de temps seront-ils là pour l’aider ? Cela restait encore à voir. Ils étaient libres de partir quand bon leur semblait. De le laisser se débrouiller par lui-même s’ils l’en jugeaient apte. En toute sincérité, cette pensée lui donna la chair de poule. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter l’univers sans personne pour l’épauler.

En parlant d'autres personnes, le cœur de Strive se serra quand l’image de ceux qu’il avait laissé derrière lui refit surface dans son esprit. Outre les regards pesants qu’il essuyait au quotidien, c’était surtout la chaleur familiale qu’il regrettait. Son grand-père, Etolous…même la mémoire de sa mère avaient toujours été là pour le réconforter, pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas seul dans ses moments les plus durs. Même si elle n’était plus là, s’accrocher aux souvenirs de sa voix, de son image et de ses histoires l’avait empêché de sombrer plus d’une fois.

L’image qu’il gardait d’elle n’avait pas changé, il l’idolâtrait comme l’immense héroïne qu’elle était. Si les étoiles n’étaient toujours pas revenues, c’est parce que Strive devait lui-même participer au combat, il en était certain. Sa mère lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau qui soit et c’était maintenant à son tour de le revendiquer. Pas seulement pour lui mais pour les autres et surtout pour elle. Rapporter les étoiles, ce serait comme la ramener elle-aussi, sous la forme de souvenirs douloureux mais indispensables. Au moins, son âme pourrait enfin reposer en paix parmi les étoiles.

Strive regardait l’immensité rougeâtre qui le surplombait, fasciné par la couleur pourpre qui peignait les cieux. Il n’avait jamais vu une telle transformation de la voûte céleste, le bleu intense qu’il avait vu à son arrivée ayant cédé la place à un superbe dégradé de cramoisi et de doré. Voilà donc le basculement entre le jour et la nuit dont on lui avait parlé. S’il regardait à l’opposé de la lumière faiblissante, Strive pouvait voir le manteau nocturne pointer le bout de son nez.

Pour compléter le tableau, les deux lunes qu’il avait aperçues brillaient maintenant haut dans le ciel d’un pale éclat, telles des soleils endormis. La dernière fois que Strive avait pu admirer un tel spectacle -et il n’y en avait qu’une !- remontait à plus de dix ans ! Les deux lunes brillaient plus fort que dans ses souvenirs, peut-être à cause du reflet de l’astre solaire qui venait de franchir la ligne d’horizon. En tout cas, leur puissant halo recouvrait d’une pâleur bleutée le paysage qui sombrait doucement dans la nuit.

Dans sa rêverie, Strive avait complétement oublié qu’il était en pleine leçon et il bondit quand une main vint lui tapoter l’épaule. Son sursaut devait être assez violent car Phobos lui-même fut pris de surprise par la réaction du garçon, plaçant une main sur sa poitrine pour exprimer son choc. Strive s’agita sur place, ne sachant comment répondre à son manque de concentration. Sa tête bouillonnait d’embarras. « Pardon, Phobos ! J’étais complétement perdu dans mes pensées, tu disais ? »

Sous la lumière lunaire, la combinaison du pilote étincelait, faisant ressortir son style futuriste. Il avait rapproché ses deux mains devant le masque de son casque, les positionnant en forme de bol. Il les sépara ensuite, l’une gardant sa position et l’autre faisant un geste de moulinet avec le poignet. Strive remit ses méninges en marche. « Nourriture ? » Devant la réponse du garçon, Phobos secoua la tête avant de donner un coup de menton vers les lunes, soulignant qu’il se faisait tard. « Ah, je dois être plus spécifique. Voyons voir…Oh, repas ? » Le pilote brandit fièrement son pouce en l’air avant de lever ses deux bras en signe de réussite. Pris de modestie devant les acclamations muettes, Strive fit grâce au pilote d’un sourire timide.

Tous deux se levèrent pour se diriger vers le campement. Quelqu’un avait allumé un feu en son centre, la chaleur des flammes déformant l’air à proximité. Même de loin, Strive pouvait entendre le crépitement du bois et sentir sur sa peau la douce caresse de la chaleur que lui avait porté le vent, la brise faisant se soulever quelques particules de braise. En route pour rejoindre les autres, Strive et Phobos continuait à communiquer entre eux, mettant en application tout ce qu’ils avaient travaillé ensemble les heures précédentes. Même sans faire usage de sa voix, Phobos ne manquait pas d’impressionner le jeune Moebien par son débit. C’était un véritable moulin à 'parole' !

Alors qu’ils arrivèrent au niveau du bivouac, Strive vit que Sung et Meouch s’étaient installés autour du feu, la lueur faisant danser les ombres sur leur visage. Ils discutaient jovialement, Sung s’esclaffant devant le récit de son coéquipier. Phobos accéléra la cadence, levant un bras en signe de salut.

Le sourire de Sung s’agrandit encore plus à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. « Ah, voilà notre cher Phobos ! On se demandait quand toi et le petit allaient nous rejoindre. Alors, ces leçons ? »

Phobos se tourna vers Strive en tapant du pied par terre et en faisant tanguer sa tête, comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment de réponse à donner. Il haussa ensuite les épaules puis fit bondir ses mains avec défaite, le tout en secouant la tête d’exaspération. Face à une telle ironie, Strive se renfrogna. « Hé ! Je me débrouillais très bien, je te ferais dire ! » Devant la réaction du garçon, Phobos s’inclina en plaquant les mains contre son ventre. Il en plaça ensuite une sur le haut de son crâne, son corps secoué par un fou-rire silencieux. Strive finit par le rejoindre dans son euphorie, et laissa s’échapper de petits gloussements quand il perçut à jour le petit jeu du pilote. Tous deux arrivaient à se comprendre sans grande difficulté maintenant.

« Mais quel taquin, celui-là ! Ne te fais pas avoir devant ses petits airs d’introverti, tu pourrais avoir de belles surprises ! Je vois aussi que tu as le sens de l’humour, et ça, c’est quelque chose que j’aime voir au sein de mon équipage ! » Sung tapota le sol tout près de lui en signe d’invitation à s’asseoir. « Mettez-vous à l’aise ! Havve et moi avons préparé de quoi manger pour tout le monde pendant que vous étiez plongés dans vos exercices. En espérant que nos petits plats soient à ton goût, petit. »

Derrière lui, Meouch ne manqua pas de soupirer lourdement. Strive fit de son mieux pour ignorer les yeux plissés qui le fixaient et décida de se distraire en suivant Sung du regard, le capitaine en chemin pour récupérer la nourriture que lui et son compagnon de métal avaient préparé. En parlant de Havve, il ne voyait le robot nulle part. Regardant autour de lui, Strive finit par apercevoir parmi les ombres deux faibles points rouges postés sous la silhouette intimidante du vaisseau vert. La machine s’était replongée dans son espèce de trance et Strive en déduisit qu’il ne les rejoindrait pas pour le repas.

Après un court instant, Sung revint les bras croulant sous les assiettes, bols et autres victuailles. À peine Strive avait-il posé ses yeux sur le capitaine que son odorat fut envahi par la vive odeur des épices. Il n’était vraiment pas habitué à sentir autant de choses d’un coup, lui qui pendant toutes ces années ne s’était nourri que de légumes-racines qui ne dégageaient presque aucune odeur. D’être face à tant de nouveaux aromates en était presque trop pour son odorat. Le plat le plus odorant fut servi à Meouch qui remua la queue quand il s’en empara. Il lécha ses grosses babines avec impatience, montrant le bout de ses dents acérées. Strive n’arrivait pas à identifier le contenu de son assiette mais ce qu’il voyait était loin de lui inspirer le moindre appétit. On aurait dit une sorte d’animal cuit, recouvert d’une sauce gluante. La vue n’était pas des plus attrayantes, mais que dire de l’odeur ! Elle était tout bonnement nauséabonde et Strive dut presque ravaler sa bile.

Sung s’était gardé un petit plat, fredonnant une petite chansonnette alors qu’il continuait à faire la distribution. Il fit le tour du feu de camp pour apporter son repas à Phobos, les deux pilotes semblant partager le même type de mets. Celui-ci dégageait une odeur plus douce avec une touche de croustillant. Le dessus de la nourriture était saupoudré de fines herbes ainsi que d’épices de différentes sortes, rendant le tout très coloré. Alors que Meouch n’avait que ses grosses pattes pour manger, Sung avait laissé une petite cuillère dans l’assiette de son camarade muet.

Ce dernier lui fit un geste de remerciement puis se leva soudainement avant de s’éloigner du groupe, son plat à la main. Étonné, Strive suivit avec un regard confus le pilote qui s’installa un peu plus loin, au pied de son vaisseau. Présentant son dos aux autres, le faible son de sa cuillère tapant contre son assiette indiqua qu’il s’était mis à manger.

En voyant l’incompréhension dans les yeux du jeune Moebien, Sung intervint. « Vois-tu, il n’enlève jamais son casque devant nous. À chaque repas, c’est la même chose. Avec le temps, on a tendance à oublier cette petite manie qu’il a… Tu sais, la vie privée, l’intimité, tout ça. C’est un chic type, mais que je te prévienne tout de suite, j’ignore plus de choses sur lui que j’en ignore sur Havve. À côté, ce tas de ferraille est comme un livre ouvert ! Phobos est certainement le plus énigmatique d'entre nous ! » Devant l’explication du docteur, Strive cessa de fixer Phobos, ne voulant violer la bulle personnelle dans laquelle le muet s’était réfugié. « Ne t’inquiète pas, il reviendra dès qu’il aura terminé. »

Tout le monde était servi, il ne restait plus que Strive. Devant l’étrange mixture qui servait d’aliment à Meouch, Strive était plus qu’incertain devant la nourriture qu’on allait lui présenter. Et comme son corps s’était toujours contenté d’un régime à base de tarrocs et pinsarps, il craignait ne pas pouvoir digérer le moindre aliment inconnu, même à petite dose. Cette nouvelle cuisine était certainement bien plus nutritive que les tubercules qui poussaient sur sa planète, mais rien ne lui garantissait qu’il supporterait ce que ces inconnus lui avaient si gentiment préparé. Et s’il était intolérant à toute nourriture extérieure ? Il fallait qu’il garde les apparences s’il voulait rester correct devant l’hospitalité de l’escouade et ce, même s’il en serait malade pour le reste de la nuit.

« Et voilà pour toi. » dit Sung avec fierté, lui tendant la dernière assiette. « C’est une de mes spécialités. Je vais être honnête, la dernière fois que je l'ai cuisiné remonte à quelques années, mais tu n’as pas à t’en faire ! Aussi, c’est un plat très adapté pour ton peuple, dans lequel tu trouveras uniquement des légumes. En espérant que ça te donne assez de force pour affronter le cosmos ! Tu vas voir, c’est bourré de nutriments ! » Strive inspecta le bol avec appréhension, ses yeux se posant sur les quelques morceaux de légumes qui flottaient à la surface d’une sorte de bouillon, d’où émanait un petit fumet. Strive flaira un peu le filet de vapeur, craignant un bref instant que son plat dégage la même odeur pestilentielle que celui de Meouch. « Ne t’inquiète pas, petit. Je sais que ton espèce n’est pas vraiment dans tout ce qui est viande. Alors pour être du végétarien, c’est du végétarien ! »

Strive se détendit un peu devant les paroles rassurantes de l’homme, empoignant sa cuillère avant de la tremper dans l’étrange soupe. Sung avait dit vrai, il n’y avait pas l’air d’avoir le moindre morceau de viande. Quelle idée de manger quelque chose de mort ! À cette lugubre pensée, Strive fut traversé de frissons. Toute présence de viande maintenant démentie, le plat lui semblait tout d’un coup bien plus appétissant. Strive sentit sa bouche saliver et remercia Sung d’un hochement vif de la tête.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sung retourna à sa place afin d’entamer le repas à son tour. « Je t’en prie, petit. Tu dois faire le plein d’énergie avant le long-courrier qui t’attends ». Strive ne tint pas vraiment compte de la dernière phrase du docteur, ni même de ce qu’elle pouvait bien signifier. Tout ce qu’il voyait en cet instant, c’était son bol de ragoût. Pour la première fois en dix ans, sa faim allait enfin être rassasiée. C’est à peine s’il se souvenait de ce que lui préparait sa mère, le goût plâtreux des seuls aliments comestibles ayant balayé tout souvenir des bons plats de son enfance. Et là, maintenant, il allait enfin se rappeler ce qu’était réellement le goût.

Se laissant submerger par l’excitation, le cœur de Strive s’emballa et fit clignoter sa lueur d’impatience. Sans attendre, il porta la première cuillerée à sa bouche et l’effet fut instantané. Une parade de saveurs se mit à danser entre ses papilles affamées dans un étonnant mais exquis combiné de douceur et d’acidulé. Chaque élément qui composait le plat avait son propre goût et sa propre consistance, leur fusion donnant lieu à un chef-d’œuvre gustatif. Même le liquide dans lequel trempaient les légumes était un véritable délice, il y flottait de tous petits morceaux lui donnant encore plus de saveur. En seulement quelques secondes, Strive avait englouti son repas, se permettant quelques maigres respirations entres deux copieuses bouchées. Il enfila le reste de son bol d’une traite, terminant par une grande bouffée d’air. Cela faisait une éternité qu’un repas ne lui avait pas été aussi agréable. Une éternité aussi qu’il n’avait pas réclamé une autre tournée avec autant d’entrain.

Ayant mangé à satiété, la petite troupe discutait maintenant joyeusement autour du feu. Seul Havve manquait à l’appel, toujours plongé dans son sommeil artificiel tout près de son vaisseau. Quant à Phobos, il était revenu de son petit aparté en solitaire, plat vide en main et casque fermement renfilé. Strive avait tellement de questions à son sujet, mais il décida de les laisser en suspens par respect pour le pilote. Il ne voulait pas s’attirer les foudres de celui qui s’était montré si amical envers lui.

Pareil pour Sung. Lui aussi l’avait accueilli les bras ouverts avec une gentillesse et une patience des plus louables. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Meouch. Après avoir séché son assiette, le félin empoté avait croisé ses gros bras sur son épais torse et gardé la pose durant toute la conversation qui suivit. C'est comme s'il se forçait à rester assis et à subir leur conversation. Dès que Strive prenait la parole, il soufflait bruyamment par ses larges narines. 

« Ça fait pas si longtemps que nous formons une équipe tous les quatre. » expliqua Sung, son menton posé au creux de sa main. Il était allongé sur le côté, son autre main posée sur le genou de sa jambe pliée. « Quand ces deux zigotos nous ont rejoint, Havve et moi voguions ensemble dans le cosmos depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. En fait, on est tombés sur eux complétement par hasard, au cours d’un voyage dimensionnel qui a mal tourné. »

Meouch leva les yeux au ciel à s’en retourner les globes oculaires. « C’est ça… t’es exactement le genre d’emmerdeur qui l’aurait fait exprès. Un accident, mon cul ! T’es le champion quand il s’agit de foutre le museau dans les affaires des autres. »

« Pour ça, tu as tout à fait raison ! J’avoue avoir le chic de toujours me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. C’est dans ma nature, désolé ! Pour reprendre mon histoire, même pas une minute étions-nous entrés dans la 5ème dimension que - _zooom_ ! voilà que nous déboulions en plein dans la 1ère ! »

« Pfff, vous vous êtes crashés, tu veux dire ! Quand t’as débarqué, c’était pas un vaisseau que tu pilotais, mais une boite de conserve ! On aurait dit qu’une créature géante s’était fait les dents avec ! J’en reviens toujours pas que tu sois pas mort aux commandes de cette carcasse ! Au moins, le vaisseau de Havve était encore en état, enfin, à part son réacteur qui était en miette. Ça a pris des semaines à Phobos pour le remettre à neuf. Il a failli en manger son casque. »

Sung sourit de toutes ses dents. « C’est comme je te l’ai toujours dit, c’était un pur accident. On s’est retrouvé coincés à plusieurs dimensions de notre destination. J’avais vraiment rien vu venir alors si tu me crois capable de prédire ce genre d’éventualités, c’est très flatteur de ta part ! »

« Peuh ! Prends pas tes grands airs ! T’es rien qu’un hurluberlu qui a la grosse tête ! »

« Un hurluberlu avec parfois des coups de génie ! J’ai pas raison ? »

« Ça, j’ai du mal à y croire ! »

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là, vieux chat ? Avoue qu'au fond, tu admires mon intellect ! » À court de réponse, Meouch avait sa tête gonflée comme une cocotte-minute prête à exploser. « Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la rencontre ! Havve et moi avions engagé Phobos et Meouch après avoir involontairement interrompu leur combat à mort. »

À ces mots, les yeux de Strive faillirent sortir de leur orbite, et il regarda les deux pilotes en question avec incrédulité. En y repensant, il avait déjà eu un aperçu de la relation tumultueuse qu’ils entretenaient. Il l’avait vue dans leur façon d’interagir mais surtout dans le dessin peu flatteur que Phobos avait fait de Meouch, les traits de puanteur encore frais dans sa mémoire.

La bête bleue se mit à grogner quand il vit que Strive le regardait avec insistance. « Quoi, tu veux ma photo ? » Pris sur le fait, Strive tourna aussitôt son regard gêné vers Phobos.

« Eh oui ! Tu vas peut-être pas me croire mais il fut un temps où ces deux-là étaient ennemis, et c’est sur la planète natale de Phobos que s’est joué le grand final de leur rivalité. Ce type- » Sung pointa un doigt vers son compagnon velu. « …il faisait partie d’une guilde de contrebandiers qui transportait des substances illégales à travers tout le cosmos. Lui et sa troupe avait entamé les hostilités avec le peuple de Phobos en pensant s’attaquer à du menu fretin. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire… C’était juste…Wow. Si tu avais vu le comité d’accueil ! Phobos était loin de plaisanter ! »

Phobos leva un bras triomphant, orientant son menton avec fierté vers Meouch pour appuyer les dires du docteur. Il pointa ensuite un doigt en direction du félidé, Strive ne parvenant pas à trouver une signification à ce geste. Il eut cependant pour effet de faire gonfler les babines du lion. « C’était un pur coup d’bol, voilà tout. J’peux t’envoyer valdinguer à dix années lumières d’ici si l’envie m’en prends ! »

« Mais oui, on va te croire, gros matou. Où en étais-je… Ah oui ! Du coup, Phobos rapplique et parvient à repousser l’assaut à lui tout seul, les brigands battant en retraite la queue entre les jambes. Et c’est là qu’intervient le boss. Je te laisse deviner qui c'est ? »

Strive pris soin de ne pas regarder le concerné en répondant au docteur. « Euh, Meouch ? »

« Bingo ! Notre matou intergalactique était le chef des contrebandiers ! Ça fait son petit effet, hein ? Le patron a donc cherché la bagarre avec Phobos. Et il l’a vite trouvée : s’ensuivit une avalanche de tirs, de lasers, de coups de griffes et j’en passe. Par chance, et une immense coïncidence, en bidouillant un peu n'importe comment mes coordonnées de vol, j’ai atterri en plein milieu. J’étais tellement impressionné par leurs prouesses au combat que je les ai tout de suite invités à rejoindre ma petite équipe ! Ça n’a pas été facile, j’en conviens, mais c’était sans compter sur mon charisme sans bornes et mon irrésistible sens de la persuasion. »

Strive se permis d’en douter.

« Tu veux rire, j’espère ? Dès que t’es arrivé, t’as pas cessé de nous coller aux basques. Tu parles d’un harceleur ! Il était tellement obstiné qu’il aurait été capable de s’foutre en plein milieu de notre combat pour nous enrôler ! De toute ma vie, j’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi intrépide et idiot à la fois. » Meouch haussa les épaules, regardant au loin alors que son visage crispé se détendit pendant un bref instant de contemplation. « C’est pas si mal quand on y réfléchit. De se bastonner à droite à gauche…» Il se rectifia. « Rien de bien extrême, hein. Mais j’avoue ne pas manquer l’opportunité d’envoyer paitre quelques trouducs quand la chance se présente. À choisir, c’est quand mieux que d’faire le trafic de quelques contrefaçons surcotées à travers l’infini spatial. Mais de pas grand-chose, hein. »

« Aw, comme c’est gentil ! Arrête ou je vais finir rouge comme une tomate ! Si je pouvais, je serais même déjà en train de ronronner ! » Meouch claqua sa langue devant les moqueries du docteur, ses oreilles rondes plaquées par l’agacement. « C’est bien que tu réalises que tu vaux mieux que de vendre de l’herbe à chat périmée jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Je sais qu’au fond, tu es aussi doux qu’un agneau. Juste un petit chaton qui sort les griffes plus qu’il ne sait les utiliser. » Le petit jeu auquel se prêtait Sung était assez divertissant, au grand dam du lion qui ne voyait pas ça du même œil. Le docteur semblait prendre un certain plaisir à brosser le matou dans le mauvais sens du poil. Pourtant, son visage ne trahissait aucune intention malicieuse, il laissait juste libre cours au tempérament blagueur qui le caractérisait tant.

« Phobos et moi, on était quasiment à égalité ! J’allais en finir quand t’es venu fourrer ta tête de plot en plein milieu ! »

« Hum, ah oui ? Ce n’est pas ce que Phobos m’a dit, ni ce que j’ai vu de mes yeux. Tu es sûr qu’on parle du même combat, là ? »

À bout de nerf, Meouch pointa un de ses doigts griffus en direction de son rival. « Il est même pas capable d’causer, l’enfoiré ! Sung, tu perds la boule ma parole. À force de trimballer c’truc sur ta tête, ton cerveau va finir en bouillie. »

« Hep, laisse mon couvre-chef en dehors de ça ! Et je suis loin d’être sénile, mon grand. Il n’y a même pas cinq minutes, tu faisais les éloges de mon génie, tu as déjà oublié ? Ah mais c’est vrai, toi et moi n’avons pas les mêmes capacités cognitives. »

« Tu devrais fermer ton caquet si tu ne veux pas tâter d’mes griffes. » 

« Ah pas de ça avec moi ! C’est entre toi et Phobos ! C’est peut-être le moment ou jamais de nous prouver si tu dis vrai, qu’en dis-tu ? » Sung fit un signe de la tête vers Phobos qui lui répondit en bombant le torse. Il présenta une main en l’air, ses doigts tendus se pliant vers le lion en signe de provocation. Meouch était figé comme une statue, son immobilité perturbée par de petits tremblements de rage. « Eh bien ? Tu as donné ta langue au chat ? »

Bien conscient qu’il serait ridicule d’engager un combat là, tout de suite, Meouch se contenta de grincher, croisant ses bras si fort que ses muscles semblaient aussi durs que du béton. Sa queue tapait violemment le sol sableux, envoyant volontairement de la poussière vers Sung. Une belle preuve que le lion grognait plus qu’il ne mordait. Du moins, c’est l’impression que Strive avait dans l’immédiat.

Sung s’esclaffa, faisant tournoyer sa main en l’air. « Tu penses ce que tu veux, Meouch mais je sais ce que j’ai vu. Phobos avait largement pris le dessus et était bien parti pour remporter le duel haut-la-main. Fin de l’histoire. Passons… » Ignorant complètement le pilote enragé qui lui faisait face, Sung se tourna en direction de Strive et de Phobos. « Et si je vous racontais la fois où l’on s’est retrouvés piégés en plein tempête cosmique ? Ou bien comment il a fallu sauver notre pauvre Meouch des tentacules d’un monstre aquatique ? Alors, on a dû s’aider d’un ballon de plage et de deux brassards gonflables- » Les yeux de Strive s’illuminèrent devant cette nouvelle histoire qui s’annonçait des plus ridicules. Sung en remettant une couche. On dirait presque qu’il voulait faire payer l’arrogance et le mépris dont avait fait preuve le félin envers lui. 

Vu la tête de Meouch à l’évocation de cette aventure, l’histoire devait être assez humiliante. Cela n’empêcha pas Strive de se frotter les mains, impatient d’entendre la suite.

Sung commença d’abord par établir un contexte géographique et historique clair pour que Strive puisse suivre le récit sans encombre. Il entra ensuite dans le vif du sujet : c’était une histoire de voyage dimensionnel, d'un vaisseau en perdition, du risque de mort par noyade d’un certain lion bleu entrainé dans un tourbillon pas plus grand que lui. À chaque tournant dans le scenario, Strive était pris d’un fou rire incontrôlable. La réaction du jeune garçon poussa le docteur à agrémenter son récit avec des petites anecdotes rigolotes ça et là. Il s’amusait tellement qu’il finit lui-même par se laisser envahir par l’euphorie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le rire prenne le dessus sur les mots. Il succomba finalement à son propre humour, se laissant tomber sur Phobos alors que son corps était aux prises de l’hilarité. Il était clair que Phobos n’était pas resté insensible, ses épaules se soulevant alors qu’il imita un puissant ricanement. Évidemment, Meouch était loin de partager leur enthousiasme. Mortifié, une grimace embarrassée s’était plâtrée sur son visage écarlate et ses babines s'étaient légèrement relevées en un grognement silencieux.

Strive était plié de rire. Et le meilleur était encore à venir ! Alors que Sung arrivait au point culminant de son histoire, se préparant à faire la grande révélation, un bras paniqué vint brusquement l’interrompre dans son élan. Le geste le coupa dans sa phrase et il se tourna vers Phobos avec confusion, légèrement outré de ne pas avoir pu clore son récit en fanfare. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Phobos ? Moi qui pensais que t'adorais cette partie-… »

Le pilote muet leva son autre main sèchement, plaquant son index devant le masque qui lui couvrait la bouche. Devant la posture tendue de leur compagnon, tout le monde fit silence. En conséquence, l’air autour d’eux devint incroyablement pesant. Le sourire qui étirait la bouche de Sung fut bien vite remplacé par une expression grave. Quant à Meouch, il avait desserré ses bras et ses yeux alarmés balayaient maintenant les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Strive eut l’impression d’être frappé par un vent glacial, la lumière de son cœur frémissant de peur. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Phobos abaissa sa main ouverte, scannant lui aussi les alentours. Strive comprit qu’il devait baisser le volume de sa voix. Tour à tour, les pilotes se levèrent prudemment, tâtant leurs hanches en quête de leur arme avant de se mettre en position de défense. Strive se leva à tour, se préparant à courir si nécessaire. À peine s’était-il redressé que Sung se plaça devant lui, faisant bouclier avec son corps. Phobos imita le docteur et fit lui aussi barrière. Étonnement, même Meouch s’était invité dans la formation, ses énormes mains ouvertes et prêtes à taillader le fauteur de trouble.

Un feulement hostile monta dans la gorge du félin qui sortit encore plus ses griffes. « Qui va là ? » Le rugissement qui résonnait dans sa bouche était tout bonnement terrifiant. Ses moustaches s’étaient raidies et sa crinière avait doublé de volume, ce qui le rendait encore plus imposant qu’en temps normal. Dans ses yeux jaune pâle, sa pupille était si fine qu’on la voyait à peine. Son museau était retroussé, sa peau plissée étirant ses babines et exposant ses dents acérées. En cet instant, Meouch ressemblait vraiment à une bête féroce, à une créature dont il valait mieux ne jamais croiser la route. « Montrez-vous ! »

Un craquement de bois se fit entendre sur leur gauche, et tous tournèrent de concert leur tête dans cette direction. Sung était figé comme une statue. Phobos lui donna un coup de coude insistant, un geste que Sung n’eut aucun mal à interpréter. « Pas maintenant. Je n’appellerai pas Havve tant qu’on ignore ce à quoi on a affaire. » Une autre bruit causa un sursaut général, chacun paré à dégainer dans la seconde. Finalement, Havve était comme ces armes qui attendait patiemment d’obtenir le droit de son possesseur à intervenir. Connaissant sa force dévastatrice, Sung préféra y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre la moindre décision.

Le robot était donc encore plus dangereux que Strive s’était donné à penser.

Ils virent plusieurs ombres se mouvoir. Leurs chuchotements presque inaudibles n’échappèrent pas à l’ouïe surdéveloppée du Moebien et firent courir un frisson sur tout son corps. Alors qu’elles se rapprochèrent, le feu du campement dévoila lentement l’apparence de trois élégantes créatures. Aussitôt s’étaient-elles dévoilées dans la lumière que tous les pilotes eurent le soufflé coupé, leurs bras retombant mollement le long de leur corps. Strive fut lui aussi frappé de surprise, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que ses compagnons.

Cette planète était apparemment loin d'être inhabitée.


	9. Les Hurlemadonnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgissant de l’ombre, l’ennemi resserre ses griffes sur les pilotes et menace la vie de l’équipage tout entier. Strive se retrouve livré à lui-même face aux vicieuses créatures. C’est du moins ce qu’il pensait, si ce n’est sans compter sur un allié des plus inattendus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

L’atmosphère tendue qui s’était abattue sur le campement disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue. L’étrange sensation de suffocation qui avait saisi le groupe laissa la place à une curiosité grandissante. Ce que les pilotes voyaient devant eux avait balayé tout souci de leur esprit, leur intérêt retenu par les trois créatures à l’apparence féminine. Dès leur apparition, ils s’étaient immédiatement détendus, éloignant leurs mains de leur arme alors que leurs muscles crispés par l’adrénaline se relâchèrent. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur les séduisantes silhouettes qui avaient surgi des ténèbres.

Ces créatures étaient grandes et leurs corps efféminés se tenaient sur de longues jambes à l’étrange courbure. Leurs pieds ressemblaient à de longs sabots lisses dont l’extrémité étaient formé de quatre orteils. Leurs corps exposés étaient recouverts par endroits d’une fine couche de pelage couleur ébène et à chacun de leurs pas, leurs silhouettes ondulaient harmonieusement. Les créatures se mirent faire de petits rires quand elles virent le regard des hommes se poser sur leur poitrine velue. Contrairement à ses camarades, Strive ne ressentait pas le besoin d’observer ces étonnantes créatures plus longtemps. Il était même gêné, sentant ses joues rougir à force d’attarder ses yeux sur elles. Ces dernières semblèrent remarquer son malaise, riant de plus belle pour taquiner le pauvre garçon. Elles sourirent avec tendresse, étirant leurs joues pulpeuses sous leurs immenses yeux, des orbes d’un bleu hypnotique.

Les créatures se rapprochèrent du groupe à pas de loup, leurs oreilles pointues dressées avec curiosité. Là où leurs corps n’étaient pas caché par de la fourrure, c’est-à-dire sur leur visage, sous leurs bras et le long de leur taille, se dévoilait une peau à la couleur de pêche. Celle qui se trouvait en tête du groupe se déplaçait à plus grandes enjambées et en seulement quelques secondes se retrouva tout près des pilotes immobiles. Elle se positionna en face d’eux puis fronça des sourcils avant d’incliner sa tête sur le côté, les observant avec un profond intérêt. Sur le qui-vive, la créature inspecta les individus, son corps tressautant à chacun de leurs infimes mouvements. Après quelques secondes à observer les pilotes sous toutes leurs coutures, la meneuse tourna son regard Strive. Ce dernier vit de la confusion dans les yeux de la créature qui ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps sur lui, préférant l’ignorer en faveur des autres pilotes.

Strive les trouvait intrigantes. Il n’avait jamais vu de telles créatures avant. Leur façon de se mouvoir avec une telle grâce et prudence était juste captivante, chacune de leur enjambée étant aussi précise qu’un pas de danse. Au bout d’un moment, les trois étranges femmes se mirent à chantonner en chœur, leurs voix harmonieuses se joignant pour créer une magnifique mélodie. Strive sentit un frisson le parcourir. Elles semblaient parfaitement conscientes de l’effet qu’elles avaient sur leur public, une expression satisfaite se dessinant sur leur visage quand elles virent la réaction des pilotes à leur petite chansonnette.

Ils étaient complétement subjugués par les femmes. Même derrière son casque et son uniforme, Strive pouvait voir l’état léthargique dans lequel Phobos était tombé. Son corps tanguait précairement de gauche à droite, comme s’il tenait à peine en équilibre. Il semblait ignorer complétement ce qui l’entourait à l’exception des êtres qui se déhanchaient devant lui. Ses jambes instables l’avaient peu à peu rapproché du feu de camp et il était maintenant à deux doigts de mettre un pied dans les flammes. Quand Strive s’en aperçut, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita vers le pilote muet, le poussant loin du brasier que le pilote failli inconsciemment piétiner. Malgré le choc, ce dernier n’eut aucune réaction et reprit sa position neutre aussi vite qu’il regagna son équilibre.

Même constat alarmant pour Meouch. L’aura déconcertante dégagée par ces créatures avait plongé le félin d’ordinaire si farouche dans un état second. Les oreilles de Strive ne le trompèrent pas, c’était bien un ronronnement qui s’échappait depuis la gorge du lion. Les yeux mi-clos, son regard habituellement si perçant se perdait maintenant dans le vide et ses babines étaient légèrement relevées, dessinant un sourire béat sur son museau. Strive descendit son regard inquiet vers sa queue anormalement immobile, elle qui en temps normal reflétait l’état émotionnel de son possesseur. De la voir pendre sans vie à l’arrière du lion ne le rassura pas le moindre du monde.

Il sentit la peur s’immiscer de nouveau en lui.

Voyant la précarité de la situation, il décida de prendre le risque d’énerver le pilote bestial en tirant fermement sur le tissu qui lui entourait la taille. Cela ne suffit pas à détourner l’attention du félin, toujours sous le charme de ces mystérieuses femmes. Il n’avait pas décroché ses yeux des créatures qui se mirent à chanter encore plus fort. Strive tira avec plus d’insistance sur le vêtement, manquant presque de le déchirer. Devant le manque de réaction, il se jeta tout entier contre la jambe du pilote, son petit corps chargeant vainement le félidé qui ne bougea pas d’un iota. Avec l’intense effort, il sentit ses plaies se réveiller sous leurs bandages. « Meouch ! Reprends-toi ! » grogna-t-il entre deux souffles.

Il obtint enfin une réponse, mais elle fut loin de le conforter. « Tu vois ça, gamin ? Ça c’est d’la femme…J’en ai jamais vu d’aussi belles de toute ma vie… » En entendant les compliments dégouliner de la bouche du lion, ces dernières se mirent à rigoler. L’un d’elles fit courir un doigt le long de son museau, un agréable frisson traversant la bête de la tête aux pieds. Ses sens déjà occultés par le charme de ces vicieuses créatures, leur toucher eut pour effet de briser la dernière barrière mentale de leur victime. Strive commença à paniquer, son cœur brillant fiévreusement alors qu’il se creusa la tête à la rechercher d’une solution.

Il se tourna vers Sung et vit que l’homme était dans le même état que les autres, rendu aussi muet qu’une carpe par les curieuses silhouettes qui dansaient autour de lui. Strive lui agrippa le bras et tira de toutes ses forces. « Sung ! Ces choses sont dangereuses ! Tu dois faire quelque chose, vite ! »

« Faire quelque chose ? Mais de quoi tu parles, petit ? » répondit l’autre d’un ton assoupi. Sa voix était aussi molle que celle de Meouch et son corps était devenu aussi inerte que celui de Phobos. « Tu les vois comme moi, n’est-ce pas ? Elles sont si belles ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi insensible ? … Leurs voix sont si envoûtantes… » Une autre créature se réjouit devant le compliment, ses pieds sautillant sur le sol sableux. Ses grands yeux sombres se plissèrent malicieusement à la réceptivité des hommes face à son charme manipulateur. « Si j’avais su qu’il y avait de si belles créatures dans le coin, je nous aurais amené ici plus tôt… »

Relâchant la manche du capitaine, Strive poussa un souffle énervé. Il suivit d'un regard plein de frayeur les créatures qui continuaient à tourner autour de leurs cibles avec lenteur. Plusieurs fois, elles interrompirent leur manège pour observer le jeune garçon se faufiler entre les pilotes, leur pouvoir semblant inefficace sur lui. Sa résistance semblait même les agacer. Strive décida que le moment était mal choisi pour comprendre son inexplicable immunité. Il lui fallait agir, et vite !

Il tenta d’interpeller Sung encore une fois, s’accrochant à son écharpe de tout son poids pour hisser son visage au niveau de celui du docteur. « Tu dois te reprendre, Sung ! Meouch et Phobos sont bizarres, on dirait qu’ils ne sont maitres d’eux-mêmes ! Et c’est pareil pour toi ! » Il eut soudainement une idée. Une idée dont il était sûr qu’elle les sortirait de ce pétrin. « Je sais ! Appelle Havve ! Il va nous sorte de là, j’en suis sûr ! »

Sung sembla confus un court instant, penchant sa tête sur le côté devant la requête du jeune garçon. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, l’enchantement dont le docteur était victime altérait son jugement de la situation. « Appeler Havve ? Mais à quoi bon ? Il n’en a rien à faire des filles… C’est un robot, petit. Il ne ressent rien. Pourquoi perdre mon temps à le présenter à elles ? Il n’a aucune conversation… »

« Sung ! Si quelqu’un peut bien nous dépêtrer de là, c’est _lui_ ! Tu ne vois pas que quelque chose cloche ?! »

Sung ne fit qu’hausser les épaules, son regard suivant les corps gracieux des créatures dont le chant était si fort qu’il recouvrait presque la voix du docteur. « Possible. Ne le prends pas mal petit, mais tu viens à peine d’entrer dans le cosmos. Ça arrive d’y croiser de belles femmes… j’ai vu des choses plus bizarres encore… Je ne m’en souviens pas très bien, cependant… »

Strive se laissa retomber avec défaite, libérant le capitaine qui se redressa pour mieux reprendre sa contemplation. Il se mit à reculer petit à petit, rejoignant inconsciemment les deux autres pilotes alors que les femmes resserrèrent leur cercle autour d’eux. La lueur du feu de camp faisait danser les traits de leur visage, le reflet des flammes frétillant sur la surface humide de leurs yeux espiègles, leur donnant une expression presque maléfique. Un sourire sordide fendit leur bouche et dévoila une rangée de dents acérées. Elles ralentirent leur marche avant de se stopper brusquement, leurs pieds se plantant fermement dans le sol.

Sous les yeux horrifiés du garçon, les créatures se transformèrent. Leurs voix si mélodieuses furent remplacées par d’horribles cris stridents qui sifflèrent dans l’air comme des lames. Leurs corps se brisèrent à plusieurs endroits, la peau se fissurant et s’arrachant avec des craquements horrifiques. Strive sentit son sang se glacer devant ce spectacle répugnant, complètement abasourdi par le changement soudain. Le cosmos était décidément un lieu plein de surprises, mais combien d’horreurs enfouies sous des apparences trompeuses cachait-il encore ?

Leurs longues jambes velues se mirent à remuer puis se déchirèrent dans un bruit abject, leur enveloppe charnelle s’arrachant comme du papier depuis la base de leurs pieds pour former une nouvelle paire de jambes. Elles se mirent à hurler, étirant leurs membres fraichement libérés dans les airs dans une posture terrifiante. Désormais dotées de quatre longues pattes, leurs corps dignes des pires cauchemars mélangeaient apparence humaine et arthropode. L’extrémité de leurs doigts délicats s’étira et se déchira pour laisser place à des griffes aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Depuis les plaies coulait un liquide bleuâtre qui dégoulinait jusqu’au bout de leurs doigts acérés. Les monstrueuses créatures se mirent à rire dans un gargouillement distordant, leur façade angélique plus qu’un lointain souvenir.

Les femmes quadripèdes pincèrent leurs griffes dans un geste presque mécanique, leurs mouvements débarrassés de toute grâce et élégance. Tout ce que Strive voyait à présent était une meute de prédatrices prêtes à fondre sur leurs proies, toujours sous le charme de leur sortilège même après leur épouvantable métamorphose. Strive faillit vomir quand l’odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait de leurs corps en charpie atteignit ses narines. 

Les créatures ne semblaient pas le moins du monde intéressées par le garçon, certainement trop menu à leur goût. Ne disposant d’aucune arme ou moyen de défendre ses pauvres compagnons, ce dernier était complétement désespéré. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit la salive déborder de la bouche des horribles créatures. Son corps était pétrifié par la peur, couplée d’une immense frustration devant son impuissance. Il voulait les sauver ! De tout son cœur ! Il voulait sauver les seules personnes qu’il connaissait en dehors de son monde et qui, par un coup du sort, marchaient dans les mêmes pas que lui ! Mais comment empêcher ces abominations de les dévorer ? Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu’il avait besoin de savoir ! Pas question de baisser les bras maintenant !

Il se mit à suffoquer, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus erratique. La panique commença à prendre possession de lui, brouillant son champ de vision et comprimant son pauvre cœur. Sa respiration devint laborieuse et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Bientôt, c’est tout son corps qui fut pris de faiblesse, à deux doigts de lâcher prise. Il ne pouvait rien faire, tel un prisonnier assistant à la mise à mort de ses compagnons, son corps enchainés par la tragique fatalité. C’est comme tout l’air de ses poumons s’était envolé, le forçant à s’essouffler dans la crainte futile de s’étouffer. Jamais de sa vie n’avait-il ressenti une telle panique. La peur déferlait sur son esprit comme une avalanche d’une force incommensurable. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser cette force à son avantage.

Une par une, les sinistres femmes s’approchèrent de leurs proies, se léchant les dents avec régal. Leurs doigts étaient étirés et tremblaient d’excitation, cela faisait longtemps qu’elles n’étaient pas tombées sur un tel banquet. Avec un physique pareil, ces hommes sauront rassasier leur incessante faim pour certainement plusieurs semaines. Soudain, elles prirent leur élan, reculant leur buste et levant leurs mains griffues en signe d’attaque. Rien ne les prépara au petit contretemps qui suivit, venu gâcher la fête tel un cheveu sur la soupe.

Une pierre vint heurter en pleine tête la meneuse du groupe, le choc tel qu’il laissa sur sa peau de porcelaine une énorme balafre. La créature hurla de douleur puis tourna vivement sa tête vers Strive en faisant craquer son cou. Le regard venimeux qu’il reçut lui coupa la respiration et Strive cria, son cœur émettant une puissante lueur. Son corps entier était comme de la gelée, et pourtant il avait touché le monstre dans le mille, l’interrompant de ce fait dans son assaut. Après un tel choc, il ne pouvait qu’espérer avoir suffisamment blessé la créature pour la détourner de son objectif.

Oui, c’était un succès… quoique nuancé. Les yeux globuleux plissés par la rage, le monstre s’élança vers l’impétueuse nuisance. Le Moebien hurla de terreur avant de se jeter la tête la première au sol, évitant de peu de se faire empaler par une patte qui se planta dans la terre dans un bruit sec. La femme appela ses sœurs en se tordant la voix, les invitant à la rejoindre dans sa chasse. Strive fut rassuré de les voir s’éloigner du groupe mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Leur cible maintenant, c’était lui.

Il courut aussi vite que ses faibles jambes pouvaient le porter, respirant avec peine dans sa fuite désespérée à travers le champ. L’une des créatures s’interposa sur son chemin, plantant ses jambes pointues dans le sol et se positionnant au niveau du jeune Moebien. Ouvrant ses bras, elle lâcha un cri guttural dans sa direction, prête à saisir et à déchiqueter le trouble-fête entre ses doigts crochus. Entrainé par son élan, Strive n’eut d’autres choix que plonger entre les pattes de la créature qui couina de surprise. Ses mains se refermèrent dans le vide, arrachant dans leur frénésie quelques bouts du châle qui flottait derrière le garçon. Si son esquive réussie lui donna le sourire, Strive fut d’autant plus content de voir les créatures se percuter de plein fouet dans leur chasse aveugle, leurs corps emmêlés s’écrasant avec force au sol. Strive ne put retenir une exclamation de joie devant leur maladresse.

Il fut vite ramené sur terre quand la troisième créature le heurta comme un mur, le planquant au sol sous sa puissante main. Un sourire sinistre lui étirait les lèvres et de la plaie encore fraiche sur son front coulait une substance visqueuse, le liquide rouge gouttant depuis son menton et tachant le vêtement du garçon.

Un cri de douleur s’échappa de la gorge de Strive dont la poitrine était écrasée sur le lourd poids du monstre. Son dos pressé contre le sol, une vague de douleur se propagea dans tous son corps. Son cœur émit une lueur de détresse. « Sung ! Meouch ! Phobos ! Réveillez-vous ! Vous devez partir ! » Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, les pilotes comme vidés de toute conscience. Strive hurla de plus belle, sa voix se brisant avec l’insistance. « Répondez-moi !! »

Sa tortionnaire fut secouée par un rire distordu, remontant depuis sa gorge comme de la bile. Elle semblait se délecter de la terreur qui tourmentait le jeune Moebien. Devant son ravissement malsain, Strive serra les dents, le regard plein de bravoure. Il se mit à gigoter, rapprochant son visage de la main crispée qui lui empoignait le torse. Dès qu’il repéra un bout de chair, il y planta ses dents, grimaçant de dégout à l’horrible sensation qui lui envahit la bouche. La créature cria douloureusement et rétracta sa main par reflexe, offrant de précieuses secondes à Strive qui se remit sur pied, nauséeux à l’effroyable goût métallique qui lui recouvrait la langue. Il courut aussi vite que possible vers son vaisseau, espérant échapper au courroux des créatures une fois à l’intérieur. Peut-être pourrait-il riposter une fois aux commandes, même s’il fallait pour cela partager sa douleur en cas d’attaque des créatures sur les parois.

Il était tout proche, si proche que Strive étira son bras, se voyant déjà dans la douce étreinte de son vaisseau. Une bien belle illusion. Portée par une furieuse vengeance, la créature ensanglantée revint aussitôt à la charge. Sa main frappa le garçon sur le côté, l’envoyant dans les airs avant de s’écraser dans la terre à plusieurs mètres de là. Il cracha pathétiquement sous la force du coup, étouffé par la vive douleur et par la poussière que sa chute avait soulevée. Son souffle irrégulier, il porta une main sur ses côtes, gémissant lamentablement en réalisant qu’il y avait surement fracture.

La femme se mit à geindre à la vue de sa main estropiée, tournant ses yeux enragés vers le coupable. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres créatures s’étaient remises de leur chute, s’approchant du jeune garçon en réclamant vengeance. Strive toussa grassement, un liquide rougeâtre coulant depuis le coin de ses lèvres. L’intérieur de sa joue saignait abondamment, le goût du fer inondant sa bouche alors qu’il inspira goulûment, voulant garder le peu d’air qu’il y avait encore dans ses poumons. C’était la fin pour lui.

Strive n’aurait jamais penser mourir empli par le regret et la frustration. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse, son inaction, son incapacité à venir en aide à ceux qui comptent pour lui. Il s’était battu avec vaillance mais la dure réalité l’avait bien vite rattrapé. Bientôt, ces immondices se régaleraient de son corps brisé, une entrée en matière avant d’attaquer le plat principal tout près du feu. Il perdrait ses nouveaux amis à tout jamais et leurs vaisseaux sans maitre tomberaient en ruine, avec à leurs pieds les restes métalliques d’un monstre artificiel voué à ne jamais se réveiller.

Les yeux de Strive s’écarquillèrent, la lueur de son cœur se rallumant subitement. Havve était toujours là !

Le robot n’avait pas bougé, toujours assis sous son énorme vaisseau. Les yeux éteints, la tête rabaissée et les bras pendants à ses côtés étant les preuves flagrantes de sa désactivation voulue par Sung. Si ce dernier souhaitait sa mise en veille, Havve lui obéirait sans sourciller. Même procédure si le docteur désirait le faire intervenir. Strive se remémora les paroles de Sung, lui informant que Havve obéissait quelque fois à d’autres personnes que son maitre. La vraie question était de savoir si le robot se préoccuperait des besoins d’un gamin aussi naïf et insignifiant que lui. Répondrait-il malgré tout à son appel ?

Strive avala plusieurs bouchées d’air, ressemblant une dernière fois ses forces pour appeler le robot à l’aide. Il essaya de parler mais ses mots lui raclèrent la gorge, ressemblant plus à des sifflements inintelligibles qu’à de véritables paroles. Il lui était presque impossible de hurler autrement que de douleur, chacune de ses respirations telles des lames lui transperçant lentement les poumons. En plus de ça, le sang qui s’accumulait dans sa bouche lui bloqua plusieurs fois la gorge, manquant de peu de l’étouffer à chaque inspiration. Il se retint de vomir à plusieurs reprises. Ce n’était vraiment pas beau à voir, mais il n’eut pas le temps de se morfondre là-dessus. S’il voulait vivre un autre jour, il devait faire vite.

Les créatures rampèrent dans sa direction, leur regard plein de haine. C’était maintenant ou jamais. « Havve ! Debout ! Tu dois te réveiller ! On est en danger ! » hurla Strive avant d’être interrompu par une quinte de toux, ses yeux larmoyants alors que sa gorge à l’agonie se contracta pour expulser le liquide rouge de ses voies respiratoires. « S-Sung ne peut pas t’appeler… mais moi si ! Je t’en supplie, Havve ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Les yeux du robot restèrent éteints, ne montrant aucun signe de réveil. L’appel de Strive s’était dissout dans l’air sans jamais atteindre son destinataire. Le Moebien hurla furieusement, ressemblant ses dernières forces dans un ultime cri de détresse. « Ce n’est pas une question, c’est un _ordre_ ! Voilà tes directives, Havve ! Débarrasse-nous de ces monstres, _maintenant_ ! »

Trop tard. Les créatures bondirent toutes griffes dehors vers le pauvre Moebien qui vit sa dernière heure arriver. Sans plus aucun échappatoire, Strive décida de regarder la mort en face, refusant de mourir la peur gravée sur son visage. Il ne leur ferait pas se plaisir. Même transpercé, tailladé, découpé en morceau par leurs énormes griffes, il continuerait à supporter leurs regards dans un dernier acte de défiance.

L’odeur morbide de la mort flottait dans l’air. Mais elle n’était pas venue pour lui.

Les trois créatures furent stoppées dans leur offensive par un barrage de bras métalliques, leurs rugissements interrompus par un vrombissement tonitruant. Havve s’était relevé et agitait maintenant ses multiples bras pour repousser les prédatrices, tailladant brutalement leurs corps par endroit. Elles poussèrent des hurlements de douleur avant de reculer, la peur leur saisissant le ventre. À chaque pas en arrière, le robot faisait un pas en avant, se rapprochant d’elles le corps raide comme un piquet, telle la machine sans émotion qu’il était. Il bougeait à une vitesse incroyable, si bien que Strive était incapable de suivre ses mouvements du regard. Il pouvait à peine distinguer l’objet tranchant que le robot tenait entre ses doigts métalliques, sa lame luisant du sang fraichement versé. Ses yeux allèrent se poser sur l’autre main du robot qui tenait elle-aussi une arme blanche, sa lame plus effilée certainement conçue pour embrocher ses ennemis.

Grognant de rage, la meneuse se jeta sur le côté, se positionnant dans l’angle mort du robot. Les deux autres créatures étaient restées figées sur place, visiblement partagées quant à leur prochaine action, leurs mouvements hésitants face à l’imposant adversaire. Cela ne sembla pas intimider la troisième femme qui se tenait maintenant derrière le robot, ses mains griffues parées à déchiqueter le dos exposé de sa nouvelle victime. Témoin de la scène, Strive tenta prévenir le robot entre deux crachats. « H-Havve ! Derrière toi ! »

Averti par le jeune Moebien, le robot fit volte-face, plantant ses orbes rouges dans ceux de la créature qui le bouscula violemment, envoyant son corps de métal s’écraser sur le sol dans un bruit détonant. Dès qu’il toucha terre, les deux autres femmes qui étaient restés à distance se ruèrent sur le robot, faisant grincer leurs griffes et leurs dents sur sa carcasse. Elles s’aperçurent bien vite que son corps indigeste ne saurait satisfaire leur insatiable faim.

Le son de leurs griffes grippant le métal était affreux. Les crissements étaient si aigus qu’ils firent grimacer à la fois Strive et les créatures qui finirent par cesser leurs attaques, leurs épaules s’affaissant à la vue du robot qui ne souffrait d’aucune égratignure. Leurs mains tremblantes de douleur ne leur étaient d’aucune utilité face à un tel ennemi, si ce n’est provoquer d’insupportables grincements. Non comestible et quasiment invulnérable, le robot était un adversaire hors de leur portée sur bien des aspects. Après réflexion, le jeune Moebien, de chair et d’os, fera très bien l’affaire.

Strive sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines quand la meneuse posa à nouveau ses yeux luisants sur lui, son regard se durcissant alors que son corps entier se mit à convulser de fureur. Sentant un regain de panique électriser son corps, Strive tenta de fuir. Malheureusement, son corps exténué ne lui obéissait presque plus, ses jambes semblaient faites de coton. Incapable de bouger, il tourna un regard implorant vers Havve qui se trouvait toujours au sol, son corps maintenu en place par les deux sœurs. Il pouvait voir le robot lutter sous leurs corps, gesticulant ses bras armés dans les airs. Ses coups firent plusieurs fois mouche, découpant de nouvelles plaies sur la peau des créatures qui malgré la douleur persistaient à le garder au sol, gardant le champ libre pour leur grande sœur. 

Cette dernière surplombait le Moebien de toute sa hauteur, son corps dégageant une aura assassine. Cette fois, elle était bien déterminée à terminer ce qu’elle avait commencé. Sous son regard de tueuse, Strive sentit son corps se crisper mais loin de lui l’idée de baisser les bras. Pris dans un élan de courage, il s’empara d’une pierre qui se trouvait non-loin avant de lever le projectile dans un dernier acte de défense.

Il fut coupé dans son geste par un certain robot, ses yeux rougeâtres luisant d’une pulsion dévastatrice. 

Vive comme l’éclair, la machine se plaça entre la créature et le jeune garçon, faisant barrière de son corps. Avec deux de ses bras, Havve empoigna la créature par les jambes, la maintenant en l’air et l'interrompant dans son attaque. Saisie de la sorte, la créature se mit à se débattre, le robot s’aidant de ses autres bras pour parer la violente déferlante de coups. La créature cracha tel un serpent et fit claquer ses dents bruyamment dans le vide, la bave dégoulinant abondamment le long de sa mâchoire. Le corps entier de Havve tremblait alors qu’il lutta pour ne pas vaciller sous le poids de la monstrueuse femme. Prenant fermement ses appuis, Strive pouvait entendre le corps de Havve craquer. Ses muscles mécaniques relâchaient des jets de vapeurs certainement pour détendre les tissus artificiels tétanisés par l’effort. Il n’en était pas certain, mais il jura entendre le tambourinement interne du robot s’intensifier, comme si le corps artificiel du robot produisait sa propre adrénaline. Havve semblait même prendre un certain plaisir à analyser la situation et planifier sa prochaine action.

Dégainant son seul bras libre, Havve poignarda la créature en pleine poitrine sans une once d’hésitation. Il resta de marbre quand celle-ci si mit à trembler devant lui, un souffle rauque et hachuré s’échappant de sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle essaya d’appeler ses sœurs mais fut coupée par une remontée de sang qui gicla sur ses lèvres, son corps convulsant violemment. Même si ces créatures étaient purement maléfiques, Strive ne pouvait supporter de voir un tel massacre, détournant les yeux et relâchant sa main autour de la pierre. Si tuer la créature signifiait sauver la vie de ses amis, alors il lui fallait accepter son funeste destin.

Havve retira d’un coup sec la lame du corps de la créature. Il relâcha ses pattes, la laissant chuter lourdement au sol. Son corps sans vie gisait maintenant dans une mare de son propre sang sous les regards horrifiés des deux autres femmes. Relevant ses orbes pleins de malice vers elles, Havve fit un pas en avant et tournoya ses mains armées en signe de provocation. Il fit grincer sa mâchoire pour paraitre encore plus intimidant, faisant courir un frisson sur l’échine de Strive. Les créatures semblaient avoir compris le message, s’abaissant en signe de défaite avant de se retirer lentement dans les ténèbres d’où elles avaient surgi, abandonnant leur camarade à son terrible sort.

Enfin hors de danger, le corps de Strive lâcha prise et il s’étala par terre d’épuisement. Les créatures l’avaient décidément salement amoché. Il tremblait de tous les côtés et avait mal partout, la douleur lui consumant l’intérieur de la joue ainsi que tout le côté de son torse. La plaie que Sung avait si proprement pansée s’était réouverte et le bandage défait par l’agression pendait à présent le long de son bras ensanglanté. Sa respiration était sifflante et chaque expiration lui faisait cracher du sang. Ses yeux se fermèrent d’inconfort dès qu’il gonflait ses poumons, sa côte brisée lui faisait souffrir le martyr. 

Etalé sur le sol, il failli ne pas voir la sombre silhouette qui le surplombait, ses deux orbes rouge vif pointés vers lui. Le robot examina le petit corps brisé, figé en chien de garde dans l’attente des prochains ordres. Strive eut un léger sourire et se laissa bercer par les vibrations du robot, se sentant pour la première fois en sécurité en sa présence. Ses mots faillirent ne pas franchir ses lèvres mais il parvint tout de même à forcer sur sa voix cassée pour exprimer sa gratitude. « Merci. »

Havve pencha sa tête doucement, émettant de petits cliquetis en réalisant l’ampleur des blessures subis par le jeune Moebien. Ce dernier n’était plus en état de faire quoique ce soit, son corps agissant de son propre concours pour le maintenir en vie. Désorienté, Strive se concentra uniquement sur l’acte vital de respirer. Son esprit embrumé se demanda un bref instant si les pilotes avaient repris leurs esprits et s’ils étaient sains et saufs. Il aimerait en avoir le cœur net avant de se laisser submerger par les ténèbres.

Strive sentit les bras glacés du robot se glisser sous son corps avant de le soulever avec une surprenante douceur. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu’il se passait autour de lui mais le grondement interne du robot occultait tout le reste. Il jura entendre des bouts de voix entre deux percussions mais peut-être délirait-il tout simplement. Il perdit la notion du temps et eut l’impression de dériver sans but dans le vide.

Il n’avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien des voix qui flottaient autour de lui. L’une d’elles était emplie d’inquiétude tandis qu’une autre, plus grave, était complétement angoissée. Quelqu’un d’autre fit connaitre sa présence, non pas par sa voix mais par ses mouvements. Strive pouvait voir son ombre s'agiter derrière ses paupières closes. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester éveillé, le Moebien finit par perdre pied et il glissa dans la douce et indolore embrasse de l’inconscience. 

Tout autour de lui était brouillé, étouffé, résorbé. Ses membres étaient si ankylosés qu’il les sentait à peine. Plongé dans le noir le plus total, il entendit des sons résonner au loin. Des voix discutaient, des objets métalliques s’entrechoquaient, des vêtements se frottaient, des pas marchaient. C’est déjà trop d’information pour sa conscience à peine recouvrée. Strive ne pouvait rien bouger, même pas remuer ses orteils. Ses sens assaillis de toute part, il regretta avoir quitté le calme léthargique dans lequel il avait été enveloppé.

Où se trouvait-il ? Quand était-il ? Impossible de savoir dans cet état de semi-conscience. S’était-il écoulé quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures entre chaque son ? De nouvelles sensations vinrent alimenter sa confusion. Il sentit le sol vibrer légèrement sous lui lorsque quelqu’un marcha tout près à pas feutrés, certainement pour veiller à ne pas perturber le sommeil du jeune patient. Plusieurs fois, il sentit une présence à ses côtés, un regard préoccupé posé sur lui avant de s’éloigner. Impossible là non-plus d’identifier qui c’était. C’est à peine s’il arriver à mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Strive reprit peu à peu connaissance.

La brume qui lui brouillait l’esprit commença à se dissiper, sa lucidité revenant tel un rayon de soleil transperçant d’épais nuages. Il identifia enfin les voix comme étant celles des pilotes. Il n’arrivait pas encore à déchiffrer leurs paroles mais il reconnut bien vite à qui chaque voix appartenait. Les pilotes parlaient doucement, voire chuchotaient, leur conversation ponctuée de temps à autres par des bruits de couverts. C’était surement l’heure du diner.

Malgré les plaintes de son corps, Strive essaya de se redresser, voulant briser son immobilité qui n’avait que trop duré. Ses yeux refusèrent d’abord de s’ouvrir, encore alourdis par le sommeil. Il tenta sa chance ailleurs, espérant obtenir de meilleurs résultats chez un de ses membres étendus. Il réussit tant bien que mal à remuer ses mains avant de les refermer lentement, frottant leur paume du bout des doigts. Après ce premier succès, il décida de s’attaquer au niveau supérieur en soulevant son bras. À force de persévérer, il finit par reprendre peu à peu le contrôle, testant chaque partie de son corps une par une. Alors qu’il faisait doucement mais surement route vers un réveil total, les pilotes qui se trouvaient non-loin s’était aussitôt tus, retenant leur souffle.

Strive ouvrit doucement ses lourdes paupières, la lumière s’infiltrant aussitôt dans l'interstice. Son bras se leva instinctivement pour se placer au-dessus de sa tête dans le but de bloquer l’assaut de lumière sur ses rétines. Même plongé dans l’ombre, il lui était difficile d’ouvrir complètement les yeux et il cligna frénétiquement, essayant d’ajuster sa vision encore voilée par le sommeil. Même s’il n’y voyait pas grand-chose, Strive reconnut directement la voix excitée de Sung, visualisant très bien l’expression joviale qui devait lui couvrir visage à cet instant. « Strive ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! »

Strive sentit ses oreilles se plaquer de surprise contre son cou. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que les paroles du docteur résonnent aussi fort dans sa tête. Il ne serait pas contre quelques instants supplémentaires de calme pour laisser à son corps le temps de s’acclimater à sa nouvelle condition. Il tourna doucement ses yeux entrouverts vers la forme orangée qui se dressait au-dessus de lui, dont les contours se faisaient de plus en plus nets. Il prit comme point de repère la visière noire qui recouvrait les yeux du docteur. Ce dernier faillit d’ailleurs perdre ses lunettes quand l’énorme silhouette qui se trouvait derrière lui assena une claque à l’arrière du crâne.

« Tss, laisse-lui un peu d’air, abruti ! Tu vas l’faire saigner des oreilles si tu continues à gueuler comme ça ». Meouch souffla bruyamment, se pinçant le bout du museau entre deux griffes. « T’as pas idée du nombre de fois que t’as failli me rendre sourd. »

Penaud, Sung posa une main sur sa nuque. « Pardon, pardon. C’était plus fort que moi, je suis juste si content de voir que tu vas bien ! » Meouch s’empressa de lui taper la tête une deuxième fois.

« J’te l’ai dit qu’il s’en sortirait. Il a l’air d’avoir la tête solide. J’en n’ai pas douté une seule seconde. »

« Meouch » répondit Sung, exaspéré, « Tu étais le plus inquiet de nous tous. Pas la peine de faire semblant, tes moustaches sont restées hérissées quasiment toute la nuit ! Même pas avions-nous le dos tourné que tu étais déjà retourné à son chevet. Arrête un peu de jouer les gros durs, cette façade ne trompe plus personne, monsieur peluche à câlins ! »

« Ferme-la ! » retorqua Meouch en montrant des crocs, essayant vainement de dissimuler ses joues rougissantes. « Je faisais que surveiller nos arrières, manquait plus qu’on se fasse surprendre par une de ces diablesses. Ces saloperies ont failli nous avoir pour diner, j’te rappelle ! »

Ah, alors ils se rappelaient des créatures. Strive douta cependant qu’ils se souvenait du reste des évènements de la nuit passée, étant donné l’état apathique dans lequel ils s’étaient retrouvés malgré eux. Si Havve n’avait pas été là, il n’y aura plus aucune trace d’eux à l’heure qu’il est.

« Et tu as bien fait, mon ami. Avec de telles horreurs rodant dans les parades, c’est à peine si j’ai fermé l’œil de la nuit ! » lui répondit Sung, qui regarda derrière lui en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. « Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’on tomberait sur des Hurlemadonnes dans un coin aussi reculé… Il faut croire qu’elles vivent aussi dans cette dimension. »

« Ouaip. On aurait dû s’en douter. Cette planète était bien trop paradisiaque pour être inoffensive. Fallait bien qu’il arrive une couille au bout d’un moment. Quand est-ce que ça va nous rentrer dans le crâne, hein ? Ça doit faire la troisième fois qu’on se fait avoir comme des bleus ! »

« M’oui, dans ces eaux-là… Tu te souviens quand on- »

Alors que Meouch et Sung se replongèrent dans leurs aventures passées -des histoires vraiment effrayantes qui ne les empêcha pas de rire aux éclats- Strive en profita pour étudier sa situation. Il semblerait qu’il soit resté inconscient une bonne partie de la nuit. Il se trouvait dans l'ombre de son vaisseau, à l'abri des rayons du Soleil qui se trouvait maintenant haut de le ciel. Il était allongé sur une épaisse couverture pliée en deux, l’autre moitié lui recouvrant le corps. Sa tête était posée sur un petit cousin dont un coin était parsemé de petits points marrons. À leur vue, il se rappela immédiatement de sa joue blessée.

La plaie le démangeait un peu et picota quand il passa sa langue dessus. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût âpre du sang sur ses papilles. Avec le retour progressif des sensations, il grimaça à la désagréable caresse de la douleur qui reprit possession de son corps. Strive baissa les yeux et vit que son bras avait été bandé de nouveau, selon la même procédure que la dernière fois. En revanche, s’occuper de ses côtes brisées n’a pas dû être une partie de plaisir. 

Il palpa son torse avec précaution, serrant des dents à la douleur aigüe provoquée par son geste. Il sentit sous ses doigts plusieurs couches de bandages et il releva la tête pour mieux les inspecter. Il vit entre les déchirures de son vêtement que leur blanc avait tourné au rose pâle par endroit. Il souleva le tissu de sa tunique pour mieux examiner le travail délivré par les mains expertes du docteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas lésiné. Le bandage lui entourait entièrement le torse et lui comprimait efficacement les plaies. Strive n’avait pas remarqué qu’il saignait aussi du thorax, pensant que sa blessure était seulement interne. Cela n’avait plus grande importance désormais, il était simplement soulagé de ne plus être au seuil de la mort.

Strive se rallongea, laissant sa tête glisser sur le côté. Son corps bondit soudainement de surprise, faisant presque voler la couette, quand il s’aperçut que Phobos était assis à ses côtés. Il balbutia, complétement embarrassé. « Pardon, Phobos ! Je ne t’avais pas vu ! » Ce dernier haussa des épaules puis leva un pouce rassurant. De revoir son ami muet sain et sauf donna du baume au cœur au Moebien, sa tranquille présence chassant les mauvais souvenirs de la nuit passée. « Je suis si soulagé que tout soit rentré dans l’ordre. J’ai eu si peur ! J’ai cru que vous alliez mourir ! »

Phobos se gratta l’arrière du casque, baissant les épaules l’air honteux. Il se tourna en direction de Strive, regardant ses bandages avec tristesse. Sa tête se balança de gauche à droite, désignant d’un geste mou de la main ses différentes blessures. Strive sentit que le pilote était rongé par le remord et il secoua immédiatement la tête, agitant ses cheveux touffus. « Non, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. C’est moi qui les ai provoquées. Je suis le seul responsable. Jamais je ne les aurais laissées vous faire le moindre mal. Mais c’est du passé maintenant. Havve les a chassées un bonne fois pour toutes. »

Phobos opina et son corps se détendit, comme libéré d’un lourd poids. Il regarda d’un air amusé les deux autres pilotes discuter entre eux, apparemment en désaccord concernant un élément de leur histoire. Strive ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un petit rire devant leurs grands gestes dont il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils désignaient. « Dis, Phobos. C’était quoi ces choses qui nous ont attaquées la nuit dernière ? J’ai entendu Sung les appeler Hurlemadonnes ? »

Le pilote lui présenta la paume de sa main avant d’y placer son poing. Il monta ensuite le tout vers son menton en agitant les doigts. Il devait certainement designer leur voix. Il imita ensuite l’action d’une brosse dans de longs cheveux tout en bombant son torse, essayant de se donner un air séducteur. Il tendit soudainement les bras devant lui, les balançant légèrement de haut en bas. De ce que Strive voyait, et de l’expérience plus qu’immersive qu’il avait vécu au contact de ces créatures, il lui fut facile de deviner l’explication derrière les imitations de son ami.

« Ce sont des créatures séductrices qui manipulent leurs victimes avec leurs voix ? » Phobos hocha de la tête en applaudissant. Strive eut un petit sourire gêné, quel interprète il faisait. Aurait-il trouvé aussi facilement s’il n’avait pas croisé la route de ces créatures ? Pas si sûr. « Mais pourquoi ont-elles réussi à vous hypnotiser et pas moi ? Leurs voix ne m’ont rien fait…»

« Surement parce que t’es un p’tit jeunot. » intervint Meouch. Lui et Sing avaient fini de parler et s’étaient joints à eux. « C’est en tout cas ce que je pense. T’es le plus jeune et le seul qui n’a pas été atteint. Y a surement un lien. »

« Meouch a raison. Les Hurlemadonnes sont surtout connues pour s’attaquer aux adultes. D’un certain point de vue, tu as eu de la chance. » Sung tourna sa tête vers les vaisseaux puis posa son regard sur la silhouette mécanique qui trônait au pied de l’un d’eux. « Havve m’a tout raconté quand j’ai repris mes esprits et… il a fallu faire un peu de ménage. » Strive déglutit quand il revit dans sa mémoire le corps sans vie de la créature s’écraser au sol. Il chercha des yeux l’endroit de la scène. Le cadavre n’était plus là, il y avait à la place un énorme tas de terre. « Havve m’a aussi dit que tu t’étais battu avec vaillance. Chapeau bas, Strive. »

Phobos et Meouch hochèrent conjointement de leur tête, félicitant Strive pour son courage. Rougissant de pudeur, ce dernier sentit le bout de ses oreilles chauffer. « Merci. Honnêtement, je n’ai pas fait grand-chose, c’est Havve qui a fait tout le boulot. J’étais juste bon à prendre tous les coups. »

« Ah ! J’aimerais encaisser les coups aussi bien que toi, gamin ! » s’exclama le félin qui s’accroupit à hauteur du Moebien avant de lui plaquer une main dans le dos. Son manque de délicatesse fit vaciller le corps encore fragile du garçon. « Tu es coriace et tu sais retomber sur tes pattes. T'en as dans le ventre, gamin, je dois bien le reconnaitre. » Strive grommela avec gêne mais il était content d’entendre Meouch prononcer ces mots. Le félin n’avait pas l’air aussi sceptique qu’auparavant, leurs récentes péripéties ayant surement aidé à dissiper ses doutes concernant les intentions du jeune Moebien.

« Eh, fais attention, Meouch ! » s’écria Sung. « S'il faut veiller à ce que je ne parle pas trop fort, tu ferais mieux de mesurer un peu de ta force. Il manquerait plus que tu lui brises le dos ! » Le lion grogna avec irritation, retirant sa main avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Soupirant fortement, Sung s’assit aux côtés de Strive, lui offrant un sourire désolé. « Tu te sens mieux ? J’espère que les premiers soins que je t’ai administrés sauront te remettre sur pieds rapidement. Ta blessure aux côtes prendra un plus de temps pour guérir mais tout devrait rentrer dans l’ordre avec du repos. La fracture n’est pas bien méchante. Encore heureux ! »

Ce n’est pas vraiment le souvenir qu'en avait Strive, se revoyant tordu de douleur par terre. Il décida cependant de faire confiance à l’expertise du docteur. « Oui, ça va. Désolé, à cause de moi, vous êtes en train d’utiliser toutes vos ressources. »

« Mais non, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Ça nous arrive plus souvent que tu ne le croies. Une petite égratignure par-ci, une brulure par-là… C'est presque la routine ! Par contre, quand il s’agit d’amputer… » Strive écarquilla des yeux. « Ah, pas la peine de paniquer ! J’ai dû avoir affaire à un tel scenario une ou deux fois dans ma vie, mais ce n’était jamais pour un membre de mon propre équipage ! »

Relâchant ses épaules, Strive préféra ne pas creuser le sujet. Il devait certainement il y avoir une explication pour que quelqu’un en soit arrivé à un point aussi dramatique. Il préféra patienter pour un moment plus opportun pour en apprendre plus.

« Strive ? »

« Oui ? »

« Jette un coup d’œil par là, veux-tu ? J’aimerais vérifier quelque chose. » Le docteur avait posé la question la tête baissée, son visage tourné vers les plaies de Strive comme s’il était à la recherche du moindre défaut dans ses bandages. Il avait l’air de se retenir de tourner la tête dans la direction vers laquelle il lui avait demandé de regarder. Strive s’aperçut après un court instant que le docteur regardait en réalité son compagnon métallique du coin de l’œil, sa visière noire lui permettant de dissimuler son regard. Strive s’exécuta et regarda en direction du robot qui était aussi immobile qu’une statue. Il fut cependant surpris de voir que sa tête était tournée vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Strive inspira avec surprise : le robot était en train de l’imiter.

« Il te regarde, n’est-ce pas ? » Hébété, Strive hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Il entendit le vrombissement lointain du robot atteindre ses oreilles. Sung s’agrippa le menton, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Il avait l’air inquiet, voire presque dérangé. « Hmm… Je vois. » Il se releva sans plus d’histoire, retrouvant son enthousiasme habituel. « Allez, je vais te trouver deux trois choses à manger et après, on décolle ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Décoller ? Comment ça ? « Mais pour aller où ? »

« Pour aller où ? Loin de cette fichue planète ! Mange et prépare tes affaires ! Tu ne voudrais pas quand même être en retard pour l’aventure de ta vie, si ? »  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tous le monde !  
> Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, désolée !  
> Je dois jongler entre plusieurs choses ces derniers temps, alors c'est pas toujours évident de trouver un moment pour se poser et traduire tranquilou haha
> 
> Des bisous !
> 
> Petit bonus !


	10. Les facettes du cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le groupe reprend la voie des airs, l’occasion idéale pour Strive d’en apprendre plus sur le cosmos et son fonctionnement. Sung est certainement le plus à même à lui inculquer les bases de la vie dans l’espace. Fort d’une très grande expérience, le docteur n’est cependant pas exempt de mystères. Chacun possède un passé, certains plus tourmentés que d’autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Quitter cette planète est bien la dernière chose à laquelle Strive s’était attendu. Pourtant, il en était bien obligé s’il voulait explorer le cosmos et accomplir sa quête à peine entamée. C’était bien trop naïf de sa part de penser qu’il trouverait la solution à son problème sur cette seule et unique planète, aussi pratique que cela aurait pu être. Retrouver les étoiles volées ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts, il lui faudra faire preuve de beaucoup plus de travail et d’acharnement que ça. Les retrouver sera déjà un bel exploit, encore faudrait-il ensuite les ramener.

Quant à rassembler ses affaires, on ne peut pas dire que le Moebien disposât de grand-chose. Pour la seconde fois depuis qu’il avait quitté Moebius, Strive se sentit idiot d’être parti les mains vides. Il n’avait rien d’autre que sa tenue -enfin ce qu’il en restait- et son mystérieux vaisseau. Ce dernier ne nécessitait d’ailleurs aucun transport ni ne prenait la moindre place, le garçon n’ayant qu’à le rappeler dans son cœur dans un panache de lumière.

Strive avait fait glisser ses doigts le long des parois immaculées de son astronef qui s’était mis à luire à son contact. L’engin s’était ensuite enveloppé sous une couverture lumineuse avant de se résorber en une boule de lumière mouvante. Celle-ci était ensuite allée s’entremêler dans les doigts accueillants du jeune garçon qui plaça la boule lumineuse devant sa poitrine. Le phénomène était encore tout nouveau pour lui et pourtant, c’était comme s’il l’avait fait des milliers de fois. Se fiant à son instinct, il avait laissé ses mains se plaquer lentement sur son joyau, l’orbe lumineux laissant s’échapper un dernier éclat avant de traverser le cristal de son cœur et rejoindre la lueur vitale du jeune Moebien. Cela eut pour effet instantané et surprenant de soulager Strive de certaines de ses douleurs. Son corps pourtant toujours en plein rétablissement s’était détendu, comme si le vaisseau l’avait délesté d’une partie de sa douleur qu’il avait supporté seul jusqu’à maintenant. Il n’était pas rétabli pour autant, mais il s’était senti plus léger et beaucoup moins incommodé par ses blessures. À l’occasion, Strive s’était dit qu’il consulterait Sung sur cet étrange effet secondaire.

Il laissa sa main posée sur son cœur quelques seconde puis alla rejoindre les autres membres de l’équipage. Sung les avait rassemblés en cercle autour d’une carte translucide qu’Havve tenait à bout de bras. Strive resta béat quand il vit les doigts de Sung traverser sa surface et changer son contenu à chaque mouvement de son poignet. Mais ce qui le laissa sans voix fut quand Sung sembla attraper un élément de la projection entre ses doigts, comme il aurait sorti une pierre d’une flaque sans remous, avant de le distribuer à ses compagnons. Havve aussi avait avancé sa main pour réclamer un exemplaire de la carte transparente.

Chacun en possession d’une carte, Sung se tourna vers le Moebien qui venait de les rejoindre et lui sourit. « Ah, te voilà. Je viens juste de finir de distribuer notre prochain plan de route. Tiens. » Le docteur prit sa carte et d’un geste de doigts la divisa en deux, créant une version dupliquée pour le garçon. « Voilà pour toi ! » Il envoya l’objet tangible -ou pas ? -encore un mystère pour le garçon inexpérimenté- en direction du Moebien. Pris par surprise, la carte lui glissa entre les doigts et tomba par terre en soulevant un peu de poussière. Meouch ricana devant sa maladresse, poussant Phobos à lui fourguer un coup de coude agacé dans les côtes.

Strive s’excusa en balbutiant. « Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu’il fallait la rattraper. » Il ramassa la petite tablette puis l’observa d’un peu plus près, fasciné par son apparence et sa texture. Il s’attendait à ce que la fine plaquette lui traverse les mains à tout moment mais à sa grande surprise, elle conserva sa solidité. Pris d’une grande curiosité, il tourna la tablette dans tous les sens, voulant en inspecter tous les angles. C’était bien une carte mais il n’en avait jamais vue de telle avant. Des symboles étranges s’animaient sur sa surface luminescente, venant et partant d’un battement de cil, remplacés par une sorte de diagramme complexe qui se dessina sur sa surface. Strive toucha l’écran prudemment et il faillit laisser tomber la tablette une deuxième fois quand l’interface se modifia soudainement sous son doigt. Sung, qui regardait la scène avec amusement, ne put s’empêcher de rire devant la réaction du Moebien.

« À te voir complètement intrigué pour une simple carte, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. C’est rare de croiser quelqu’un complétement inconnu à ce type technologie pourtant si simple. » dit-il affectueusement. Sung lui montra sa carte. « Tu vois ce petit point en bas à droite ? Pince-le entre ton pouce et ton index pour fermer le programme. »

Strive suivit du regard le doigt du docteur et ses yeux se posèrent sur le point en question. Il regarda sa propre carte puis appuya légèrement dans le coin, pinçant la tablette entre ses doigts à l’endroit indiqué. La carte se désintégra soudainement, son écran s’effritant en de multiples éclats lumineux avant de disparaitre. Pensant l’objet dissout à tout jamais, quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Moebien quand il vit qu’il en restait un bout, une sorte de bâton plat noir posé au creux de sa main. Il l’approcha de son visage pour l’observer de plus près, faisant glisser un doigt le long des rainures.

« Incroyable ! » s’exclama-t-il en tournant la petite baguette plate devant ses yeux ébahis. « J’avais déjà vu des cartes dessinées sur du papier mais jamais sur des reflets ! »

Sung eut un petit rire, désactivant sa carte à son tour. « C’est une façon de voir les choses. Ce n’est pas un reflet à proprement parlé, mais un hologramme solide, qu’on appelle communément un Soligramme. Même en étant transparente, la carte conserve ses propriétés tangibles. C’est vraiment pratique. Tu peux manipuler tout ce qu’elle projette : cartes, diagrammes, coordonnées de voyage, nombre de pages et j’en passe. C’est vraiment intuitif, même pour ceux qui n’en ont jamais utilisé. » Il rangea son Soligramme dans sa sacoche. « Je t’en dirai plus pendant le voyage. On aura tout le temps de voir les bases avant d’atteindre notre destination. »

Strive hocha de la tête, ne trouvant pas d’autre endroit où ranger son Soligramme que dans les poches intérieures de ses bottes. Il n’avait même pas amené de sac avec lui, ne lui laissant qu’un choix restreint en termes de rangement. Les petites poches situées dans la tige de ses chaussures montantes trouvèrent en cet instant tout leur intérêt. Il les avait rajoutées par lui-même il y a longtemps, sait-on jamais.

« Bien. » Fit Sung, qui demanda l’attention de ses compagnons de voyage en tapant des mains. « Tout le monde a compris le plan, c’est bon ? » Les pilotes opinèrent de concert à l’exception de Strive, qui n’avait aucune idée des consignes données par le docteur. « Strive voyagera à bord de mon vaisseau, de cette façon il sera plus simple pour moi de lui faire une rapide mise à niveau sur son tout nouvel environnement. Comme toujours, je serais en tête de peloton. Meouch et Phobos, vous serez sur les côtés et Havve couvrira nos arrières. Des questions ? »

Cette fois, Strive se joint aux autres en hochant de la tête. Il n’était pas surpris de la proposition de Sung de voyager avec lui. Le docteur n’avait pas caché son inquiétude et ses doutes quant à son état physique, craignant que ces récentes blessures n’impactent la qualité de son pilotage. Strive se souvint du calvaire qu’avait été sa conduite avec son bras blessé, et retenter l’expérience en venant y rajouter sa blessure aux côtes ne l’enchanta guère. Le temps d’en apprendre un peu plus sur le fonctionnement de son étrange vaisseau, Sung préféra jouer la prudence. Strive aura tout le temps de mettre en pratique ses compétences de vol dans un lieu prévu à cet effet.

Parée pour le départ, la petite équipe se dispersa et chacun alla rejoindre son vaisseau respectif. Contrairement au jeune Moebien, les autres pilotes pouvaient accéder à leur vaisseau au moyen d’un point d’entrée fixe. Située entre les trains d’atterrissage se trouvait une rampe d’embarquement qui s’abaissa à l’approche de leur pilote. C’est un équipement dont le vaisseau de Strive n’avait nullement besoin, étant donné qu’il lui suffisait de passer à travers n’importe quelles de ses parois pour y pénétrer. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour convaincre le Moebien que son vaisseau n’avait rien d’une machine ordinaire.

Sung sortit Strive de ses pensées en posant une main sur son épaule. « Allez, petit. En route. » Il l’invita à le suivre et à grimper la rampe métallique de son vaisseau. Strive fut pris d’incertitude mais réprima son hésitation en voyant Sung à ses côtés, posant un pied ferme mais prudent sur la surface jaune de la plateforme. « Bon, je ne veux pas me vanter, mais mon vaisseau est certainement le plus douillet de toute l'équipe. J’espère que tu t’y sentiras à ton aise. »

Strive avança avec appréhension, ses pas le conduisant à la porte d’une étrange pièce. Ses yeux s’agrandirent à la vue de l’intérieur. Il ne sut où poser son regard tellement il y avait d’information. Lui qui n’avait connu que l’intérieur sobre et vide de son propre vaisseau, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que celui du docteur soit aussi complexe. Il y avait de part et d’autre de la pièce deux longues rangées de touches qui longeaient les parois et qui se rejoignaient en un panneau de commande central placé à l’avant. Un grand siège anguleux se dressait fièrement au milieu et surplombait de toute sa hauteur les différentes commandes, un peu à l’image de Sung et de son immense casque en pointe.

Le cockpit baignait dans une lumière dorée qui vint donner à la peau azur de Strive un teint qu’il n’avait jamais vu sur lui auparavant. C’était vraiment intéressant, voire même joli. Cette lueur qui inondait le vaisseau de sa chaleur reflétait parfaitement l’état d’esprit de son propriétaire. En quelques secondes, l’optimisme débordant qui régnait à l’intérieur du vaisseau avait débarrassé Strive de ses doutes.

Sung s’installa, s’imbriquant les doigts et étirant ses bras devant lui avec exagération. Il lança un large sourire vers le garçon. « Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? C’est cool, hein ? »

« C’est plus que cool, c’est … c’est génial ! » Strive tourna sur lui-même pour mieux admirer la pièce et s’aperçut que la rampe était remontée, offrant un espace supplémentaire à l’arrière du cockpit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur différents compartiments proprement empilés au fond de la cabine. Il pouvait voir qu’ils avaient été rangés dans un ordre bien précis. « C’est à toi tout ça ? »

« Tout à fait ! J’aime bien m’encombrer de souvenirs pendant mes voyages. Dès qu’on fait de longues expéditions comme celle-ci, je trouve toujours deux-trois trucs à ramener. Tiens, ça me fait me penser. » Il s’interrompit pour fouiller dans une de ses poches. Il finit par y dégoter une sorte de dent ébréchée. « Mets-ça dans un des tiroirs du fond, tu veux ? Celui tout près de la table antique. » Il lança le petit objet vers Strive puis leva un pouce quand il vit ce dernier le rattraper sans encombre.

Strive fit rouler la petite pointe sur sa paume ouverte. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« C’est un croc de Hurlemadonne. Petit souvenir de la part de Havve et de sa… force. »

Immédiatement, le jeune Moebien eut la chair de poule et fut pris d’une envie urgente de jeter la dent le plus loin possible. Sans perdre une seconde, il se rua vers le tiroir en question, essayant d’ignorer le dégoût qui lui pesait sur l’estomac. Il écarta précipitamment les quelques encombrants qui jonchaient le sol puis déposa le croc dans la boite désignée. Elle contenait déjà d’autres curiosités, comme des pierres multicolores, de pétales de fleurs fanées, des bouts de matériau dont il ignorait complètement l’origine – c’était un joyeux petit bazar !

Sung ne put s’empêcher de rire à la réaction de Strive devant son désordre, essayant d’oublier sa gêne en se recentrant sur la mission en cours. « Ouais, ça fait un bail que je n’ai pas fait un peu de ménage. Ça doit bien faire un an, si c’est pas deux. »

À en juger par l’épaisseur de la poussière qui recouvrait la boite, Strive aurait bien doublé son estimation.

« Assez parlé de moi et de ma manie à toujours tout accumuler. Mets-toi à l’aise ! Ou plutôt, installe-toi et attache ta ceinture si tu ne veux pas valdinguer de tous les côtés. Le voyage ne s’annonce pas des plus calmes. » À ces mots, le vaisseau bringuebala, faisant perdre l’équilibre à Strive qui se rattrapa au dernier moment sur le dossier de Sung. Ce dernier se moqua gentiment avant de se tourner. « Attends, petit. J’ai un siège rangé juste sous tes pieds. Recule un peu, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. »

En effet, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu’une chaise se mit à s’élever depuis une trappe discrète. Elle ressemblait à celle du docteur, mais dans la taille inférieure. Son dossier était loin d’être aussi imposant. Titubant sur le sol instable, Strive ne se fit pas prier et s’assit dans le fauteuil, s’agrippant aux assises avec force. Il remarqua qu’une lanière pendait sur le côté et s’en saisit, serrant la ceinture autour de sa taille sans attendre.

Le vaisseau se décrocha enfin du sol, ses réacteurs crachant des flammes blanches et soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Il se mit à vibrer fortement, le bruit intense de son moteur envahissant le cockpit et agressant les oreilles du jeune Moebien. Ce vaisseau était décidément très différent du sien, bien moins gracieux et paisible. Son cœur se mit luire avec intensité quand il réalisa qu’ils étaient déjà en train de travers la stratosphère, seulement quelques secondes après le décollage. Cependant, sa surprise fut de courte durée car une suite de secousses plus violentes que les précédentes ébranlèrent le vaisseau, pétrifiant le Moebien sur son fauteuil. Est-ce que c’était normal ? Allaient-ils s’écraser ou bien finir brulés vifs ? De son côté, le capitaine était aussi calme qu’une image, sa posture relaxée incitant Strive à reprendre son calme. Il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter.

« Eh, petit, regarde un peu ça. Je suis sûr que tu vas tout de suite reconnaitre. » Sung avait parlé le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Il empoigna un large levier d’une main, l’autre s’attelant à appuyer sur plusieurs touches avec une grande précision. Le docteur fit danser ses doigts sur la console dont les boutons créèrent un son à chaque pression, ajoutant une touche musicale à la conduite. Une courte mélodie se mit à retentir en même temps que des leviers se mirent à luire, donnant le feu vert au pilote pour sa prochaine action. « Que le spectacle commence ! »

Sung poussa les leviers vers l’avant, catapultant son vaisseau au cœur d’un vortex lumineux. La vitesse était telle qu’elle avait plaqué Strive à son siège. C’est à peine s’il pouvait décoller son corps de son assise tellement la pression était forte. Après quelques secondes à voyager au cœur du tunnel incandescent, Strive finit par s’acclimater à la force de gravité. Il posa son regard sur les vitres du cockpit à travers laquelle il vit danser un rideau de lumière bien familier. Son cœur émit un clignotement heureux à la vue des vagues de lumière qui n’avaient pas perdu de leur beauté. Voguer de nouveau à travers le vortex l’emplit d’une joie enfantine. « Le tunnel arc-en-ciel ! »

« Pffff ! Le tunnel arc-en-ciel, c’est trop mignon. Quand on t’a rencontré, on t’a vu en train d’en emprunter un. Mais est-ce que tu sais réellement ce que c’est ? »

Strive secoua négativement de la tête, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les nuées éclatantes. « C’est comme ça que j’ai pu quitter ma planète, en traversant un tunnel de lumière. D’une manière ou d’une autre, j’en ai invoqué un deuxième quand j’ai essayé de vous semer. »

« Eh bien ! Tu es plein de surprises, mon garçon ! Tu n’as pas tout à fait tort quand tu parles de tunnel. On les connait mieux sous le nom de ponts, tout simplement. Ça implique donc qu’ils ont pour utilité de nous transporter d’un endroit à un autre. » Pendant que le docteur parlait, les rubans lumineux avaient commencé à se défaire, laissant place au noir abyssal de l’espace par endroits. « C’est un moyen de voyager très commun parmi les pilotes vu qu’ils sont très pratiques pour se déplacer entre les zones désolées. Sans pont, il faudrait des années entières pour atteindre notre destination, avec pour seul paysage les débris cosmiques. Tu vois l’endroit où l’on s’est rencontré ? Eh bien imagine-toi voguer là-dedans pendant des années ! Tu parles d’un ennui ! »

Strive vit où le docteur voulait en venir. Le pont était comme une passerelle permettant d’accéder à un lieu normalement inatteignable. « C’est comme un raccourci ? »

« Exactement ! Et le cosmos en est truffé. Sans eux, nous serions devenus fous à l’heure qu’il est. C’est grâce à eux que de nombreuses formes de vies ont pu franchir les frontières de leurs propres mondes et coloniser certains recoins de l’espace. Certaines créatures ont dû s’adapter au fonctionnement anodin de ces ponts, sans lesquels elles n’auraient jamais pu pérenniser. Crois-moi, petit. L’espace est loin d’être vide, il y a des milliards d’êtres vivants par-delà les champs de débris. Il faut juste savoir où chercher. »

Des milliards ? Mais jusqu’où s’étendait le cosmos ? « Quelle distance avons-nous parcouru depuis qu’on est entré dans le pont ? » Ce dernier était d’ailleurs en train de l’effilocher, ses rubans lumineux s’accrochant à la carlingue du vaisseau qui faisait son entrée dans une nouvelles zone déserte. Encore quelques secondes et le passage se refermerait derrière eux.

« Tiens, ça fait l’occasion de t’apprendre un peu les bases de la navigation spatiale. Et qui sait, tu vas peut-être y prendre goût ! Tout voyageur de l’espace se doit de savoir déchiffrer des graphiques. Il ne tarde que tu commences ta formation ! Regarde un peu ton Soligramme. » Maintenant qu’ils étaient sortis du pont, le vaisseau avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité, permettant à ses deux passagers de se mouvoir avec plus d’aisance. Strive sortit le Soligramme de sa botte et fit glisser son pouce le long d’une de ses arêtes. La carte se matérialisa aussitôt devant lui, affichant un diagramme encore plus complexe que le précédent.

Strive remarqua aussi qu’un petit témoin clignotait doucement au milieu de l’écran. « Ce point, c’est nous ? »

« Oui. Et si tu regardes par là- » Sung fit glisser un de ses doigts sur la surface lumineuse, ouvrant un nouvel encadrement holographique dans lequel tournait une image sphérique, autour de laquelle orbitaient deux petites billes. « -c’est la planète que nous venons juste de quitter. Et les chiffres qui défilent à côté, c’est la distance qui nous sépare actuellement d’elle. Ah oui, petite précision. Personne ne peut lire ton Soligramme en dehors de toi. Il est conçu pour s’adapter au dialecte de son propriétaire, c’est pour ça que chacun dispose de son propre exemplaire. Il nous montre la même chose mais le langage utilisé diffère. »

« Un peu comme le Lexicom ? »

« Si on veut. Le Lexicom est bien plus simple à utiliser puisqu’il se base sur les sons, contrairement au langage écrit qui reste plus complexe à retranscrire. Il y a tant d’écritures à l’usage dans la galaxie, les intégrer en un seul outil est un travail titanesque. Surtout si l’outil doit ensuite les traduire en temps réel. Il y eut plusieurs tentatives mais quiconque s’y est essayé a bien vite lâché l’affaire ! Certains alphabets sont juste à vous griller le cerveau ! Le son reste l’option la plus confortable. » Sung haussa des épaules. « Du coup, pour compenser le manque de traduction, certaines technologies sont capables d’identifier l’ethnie ou l’espèce à laquelle appartient son utilisateur, adaptant son contenu en fonction de ses compétences. C’est très pratique quand on traite des informations sensibles. C’est comme un code crypté puisque tu es le seul à comprendre ce qui est affiché à l’écran. Un parfait inconnu ne pourra rien en tirer. Confidentialité garantie. »

« Mais, ça veut dire que chacun parle une langue différente ? Unique, je veux dire. »

« Bien sûr que non, il est toujours possible d’apprendre d’autres langues pour peu qu’on en ait le temps et l’envie. Il y a énormément d’individus qui trainent dans le cosmos et beaucoup préfèrent ne pas trop en divulguer sur eux, pour des raisons de sécurité ou tout simplement par méfiance. Beaucoup n’y voit pas grand intérêt d’acquérir une nouvelle langue, d’autant plus maintenant qu’il y a le Lexicom. C’est rare de croiser des gens bilingues à la fois à l’oral et à l’écrit. J’avoue avoir déjà tenté d’apprendre à parler une autre langue, j’y vois là un défi assez intéressant. » Sung se pencha sur la carte de Strive et désigna un chiffre du doigt. « Là, tu vois ce chiffre ? Il indique la distance parcourue. Apparemment, on a déjà parcouru… trois années-lumière ! Ce n’est pas beaucoup, en réalité. Quand tu as essayé de t’enfuir, on t’a suivi sur à peu près cinq années lumières. »

Strive fixa l’écran de son Soligramme, abasourdi par le flot d’informations qui lui fit cligner des yeux d’incrédulité. Contrairement au docteur, cette unité de mesure sonnait très longue. En tout cas, bien plus grande que le mètre. « Et… ça fait combien en kilomètre ? »

Sung ricana puis fit tournoyer son poignet en l’air avant de pointer une nouvelle rangée de chiffre sur l’écran. « En kilomètre ça fait…vingt-sept billion de kilomètres. Pas mal pour un raccourci, hein ?”

Strive faillit tomber de sa chaise et lâcher son Soligramme, prit de vertige devant les chiffres astronomiques. Comment pouvait-il être aussi loin de sa planète ? Il se trouvait dans un autre monde en fait ! « Quoi ?! On est si loin que ça ? Juste en passant par le pont ? »

« Eh oui, si c’est pas génial ça ! Traverser l’espace en un battement de cil. Mais attention, ce n’est pas une raison pour se laisser emporter. Les ponts ont beau nous faciliter la vie, il faut rester modéré. Ton moteur doit pouvoir supporter la distance. La norme, c’est de ne pas dépasser les vingt années-lumière par passage. Il faut toujours prévoir un temps de latence entre deux traversées pour laisser refroidir le moteur, il n’y a rien de pire qu’un moteur en surchauffe. Phobos s’en passerait volontiers. »

« Gagner du temps n’est pas la seule fonction d’un pont. Avec l’équipement adéquat, il est même possible de passer dans une autre dimension, voire même de voyager dans le temps ! Ça peut arriver par accident, comme la fois où j’ai atterri en plein dans le passé de la 1ère dimension. Et quelle bonne surprise ce fut ! Là-bas, ils savent faire la fête comme personne ! Il faudra que j’y emmène la troupe un de ces jours, il n’y a rien de mieux qu’une bonne ambiance festive pour se changer les idées. Ah, mais je m’égare ! » Sung pinça l’écran pour fermer l’hologramme, faisant disparaitre le diagramme dans un nuage de particules. « Voilà la carte principale. On ne devrait pas tarder à voir apparaitre d’autres témoins derrière le nôtre. Ce sera les reste de l’équipe. Ça peut prendre un peu de temps avant de tous se retrouver dans la même zone. Ah, on dirait que Meouch va pas tarder à arriver. »

Alors que Sung lui montrait comment utiliser la carte, une pensée curieuse avait fait route dans la tête de Strive. Il ne put garder la question pour lui plus longtemps tellement elle le démangeait. « Comment ça se fait que tu puisses lire ma carte ? Si j’ai bien compris, je devrais être le seul à pouvoir la comprendre puisque la carte s’adapte au langage de son porteur, non ?

Sung se figea, son doigt encore pointé vers la donnée qu’il était en train de commenter. « Je te l’ai dit, j’aime bien me donner des défis à relever. Alors durant mes nombreux voyages, je me suis intéressé aux différentes langues pratiquées par mes coéquipiers. Quel capitaine ferais-je si je ne m’intéressais pas un minimum à mes compagnons de voyage ? Et puis, c’est par l’éducation qu’un capitaine s’implique. »

Sung avait bien raison sur ce point-là mais son raisonnement comportait encore plusieurs zones d’ombres. Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à la question du garçon. « Mais on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Comment peux-tu déjà lire mon langage ? »

« Je- C’est moi qui l’ai rajouté, il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça. J’avais pas mal de temps pour moi et comme c’est rare de pouvoir s’adonner à un tel boulot, je me suis dit que c’était le meilleur moment. Pourquoi ta langue ? Disons qu’elle m’a tapé dans l’œil. » Sung lui répondit l’air distant, perdu dans ses pensées. « Quand il nous arrive des choses, on en ressort encore plus instruits. »

Strive ne comprenait rien à ses paroles et il fronça des sourcils, une ombre inquiète planant sur son cœur. Sung avait perdu le sourire et semblait maintenant anxieux. Ses lèvres serrées, son doigt glissait sur le Soligramme et faisait défiler plusieurs fenêtres pour lesquelles il ne semblait prêter aucune attention. « Sung, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je- » L’apparition soudaine d’un écran l’arrêta net dans sa réponse, et quand il vit l’insigne étoilée s’y dessiner, son expression se transforma. « -vais bien ! Très bien même ! J’étais tellement distrait que je n’avais pas vu que les autres étaient enfin arrivés. Je perds vraiment la tête ma parole ! C’est ce qui arrive quand on a la caboche bien remplie. C’est bien beau d’avoir l’un des meilleurs cerveaux de l’univers mais au bout d’un moment, ça finit par disjoncter ! Bien ! » Sung se redressa comme un roseau que l’on aurait trop courbé et se mit à appuyer avec insistance sur une des touches sur sa gauche. « Alors, Meouch ! Quelles nouvelles me rapportes-tu ? »

C’était comme la fois où Sung était entré en contact avec Strive. L’insigne céda la place au visage de Meouch, son gros museau prenant presque la moitié de l’écran. « Rien à déclarer, Sung. Un pont, rien de plus ordinaire. Alors, comment y supporte, le gamin ? »

Strive salua le félidé, curieux de savoir si ce dernier arrivait à le voir caché par l’énorme chaise du capitaine. « Ça va bien, merci. Les ponts sont vraiment des routes magnifiques. »

« Eh ben, on est tombé sur le genre innocent à ce que je vois. C’est beau, la naïveté -pas dans le mauvais du terme hein ! » Le lion bleu abaissa sa grosse tête velue pour regarder Strive dans les yeux. « J’imagine que Sung t’a mis au jus à propos des voyages galactiques, pas vrai ? » Strive acquiesça, son cœur gagnant en légèreté à l’idée de partager les mêmes connaissances que ses nouveaux compagnons. Il se sentait un peu moins stupide parmi eux, même s’il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. « C’est bien. Heureusement que c’est Sung qui s’en charge. J’fais un professeur pitoyable, tu peux pas savoir ! J’ai pas la patience pour ce genre de trucs. »

« Merci pour ton intervention, gros matou. » dit Sung toutes dents dehors. Sa main continuait à danser sur les différentes touches de son interminable clavier. « Je vois que Havve s’est joint à nous. Tout se passe comme tu veux, mon ami ? » La tête de ce dernier se matérialisa sur un nouvel écran adjacent à celui de Meouch, ses yeux perçants vifs et alertes. Il leva une de ses mains le pouce en l’air, son geste faisant craquer et grincer son corps métallique. « Content de te l’entendre dire. Il manque plus que Phobos. »

Strive retourna son attention vers sa carte, ses yeux se posant sur le dernier point encore translucide. Ce dernier prit tout d’un coup une couleur solide, indiquant que le pilote venait d’arriver à bon port. « Ça y est, il est là ! »

Le pilote muet vint rejoindre la mosaïque d’écran que commençait à devenir le cockpit de Sung, son visage placé en dessous des deux autres. « Le prodige muet en personne ! » roucoula Meouch d’un ton moqueur. « T’en a mis du temps, pire que la dernière fois ! »

Strive s’attendait à voir Phobos s’agiter avec outrage devant les propos provocateurs du lion. À la place, il fut choqué d’entendre résonner dans le vaisseau une voix mécanique et monocorde faites de grésillements. Alors c’est à ça que le pilote avait fait référence lors de leur petite session de devinettes. Il parlait sans vraiment avoir de voix mais plutôt par le biais d’un condensé de bruits artificiels. Et c’est vrai que sa soi-disant voix était beaucoup plus compréhensible à bord du vaisseau.

« _Ah, ne commence pas. Je suis arrivé même pas une minute après vous. Mon vaisseau serait certainement le plus performant de nous tous si j’avais le temps de m’en occuper, au lieu de toujours avoir mon nez fourré dans les vôtres. Rien ne m’empêche de défaire les améliorations que j’y ai apporté._ »

« Bah, conneries ! C’est pas d’notre faute si tu te trimballes dans un tas de ferrailles ! Personne te force à venir trifouiller dans nos machines sans arrêt. C’est juste qu’une excuse bidon pour justifier ton retard ! »

_«_ _Quand on arrivera, je vais en faire un tas d’allumettes de ton vaisseau._ »

La crinière de Meouch se hérissa. « Dans tes rêves, le muselé ! Si j’y trouve ne serait-ce qu’une microrayure, j’te réduis en charpie ! »

Phobos croisa les bras puis lui tendit un doigt dressé. « _C’est ce qu’on va voir, boule de poils._ »

« Avec grand plaisir, espèce de sale-“

« Ça suffit vous deux ! » intervint sèchement Sung qui se gratta la tempe. « Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons un jeune invité avec nous ? Pas de profanités ici ou je vous mets tous les deux en sourdine. »

Un sourire goguenard vint se ficher sur les babines du lion. « Humf ! Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à l’autre andouille. Le silence, c’est son habitat naturel. »

« Dans ce cas je coupe l’écran, tout simplement. Bon assez divergé, on se reconcentre ! » retorqua le capitaine. Phobos fit un rapide geste d’excuse tandis que Meouch se dégonfla bruyamment les poumons. « La Base d’opération étant assez proche, nous finirons notre trajet sur un rythme de croisière, compris ? Histoire de finir notre expédition sur une note plus tranquille. Tout le monde est d’accord ? »

Chacun exprima son approbation dans un mélange de grognements, hochement de tête et de pouce en l’air. Un par un, les écrans se volatilisèrent dans un petit sifflement digital, signant le retour du silence dans la cabine. Soulagé d’être à nouveau au calme, Sung poussa un long soupir et s’enfonça encore plus dans son siège. « Je te jure, petit. Il y a des fois où j’ai l’impression de jouer les baby-sitters. Tout est sujet à conflit entre ces deux-là. Même quand il n’y a rien, ils trouvent toujours une raison stupide pour se prendre le chignon. Phobos est quelqu’un d’assez tranquille en général, de raisonné et doué d’une très grande maturité. Arrive Meouch… » Sung fit un bruit d’explosion, ouvrant ses bras pour imiter l’onde de choc d’une déflagration. « Et là, c’est la catastrophe ! Phobos perd le contrôle ! Toutes ces années à voyager ensemble n’ont en rien érodé leur rivalité. De vrais frères ennemis. »

Même en plein monologue, le capitaine continuait à appuyer sur des touches çà et là. Strive se demanda quelles étaient leur fonctionnalité. Sung finit par éloigner ses mains des consoles de commandes puis il se leva en étirant ses bras dans son dos si fort qu’il fit craquer ses articulations. Strive le regarda d’un air surpris. « Euh, et pour piloter le vaisseau ? »

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’en faire plus pour le reste du trajet. La route vers la Base d’opération est sans grandes embuches, parfait pour voler en navigation assistée. Tu n’as pas de pilote automatique sur ton vaisseau ? Bah, nous verrons cela quand nous arriverons au bercail. D’abord, voyons si j’ai de quoi te rendre un peu plus… présentable. Tout le monde devient méfiant dès je ramène un voyageur égaré. Un gamin, qui plus est ! Et dans cette tenue, ils vont croire que j’ai ramené un mourant ! »

Strive n’avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir dans quel état pitoyable il était. Son corps était couvert d’hématomes et ses vêtements en lambeaux laissaient paraitre les bandages ensanglantés qui recouvraient ses nombreuses plaies. Ses longues manches n’y avaient pas échappé, surtout celle de son bras brulé. Elle avait tout simplement été arrachée, laissant sa brulure pansée exposée à l’air libre. Son châle avait été déchiré dans son dos, coupé en deux au milieu. Strive n’était pas plus dérangé que ça de son état, il lui était même plus facile de lever les bras maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus gênés par le tissu. Ça serait une bonne idée de garder cette touche particulière pour sa prochaine tenue.

« Désolé, c’est le seul vêtement que j’ai. Je n’ai pas vraiment été des plus prévoyants… »

Sung ne fit qu’hausser les épaules. Il lui suffit de deux longues enjambées pour atteindre l’arrière de la cabine. « Pas de soucis, petit ! J’ai surement de quoi te dépanner dans tout ce bric-à-brac. Et puis, j’ai une certaine obsession avec les vêtements. Je suis sûr qu’il y a forcément quelque chose à ta taille. » Il se rapprocha vers une énorme malle, soulevant son lourd couvercle avec difficulté. « N’hésite pas à venir fouiller si tu veux. Vu que je ne fais pas toujours le tri dans ce je garde, tu y trouverais surement de quoi faire ton bonheur. Presque tout ce qui attire mon regard finit dans ce ramassis de souvenirs. »

Curieux, Strive alla rejoindre le docteur devant le coffre qui débordait de vêtements. Une forte odeur de renfermé s’en échappait, indiquant malheureusement que tout son contenu devait en être imprégné. L’épais effluve fit retrousser le nez de Strive qui ne se sentit pas des plus à l’aise à l’idée d’enfiler un de ces habits. Certes, ce n’était pas l’idéal mais il devra s’en contenter.

Il sortit une douzaine de vêtements de toutes tailles. Certains étaient si grands qu’ils pouvaient presque faire office de couette. Strive souria devant leur largeur ridicule avant de les poser un peu plus loin, gardant les meilleures options à portée de main. Le docteur n’avait pas menti, il y avait en effet un sacré choix de textile. Il y avait tout sorte de tissus : des rugueux, des si fins qu’ils rendaient le vêtement presque transparent tandis que d’autres étaient abondamment décorés, recouverts d’ornementations complexes. Strive tomba même sur des tenues à six manches. Malgré le large panel d’options, les recherches du Moebien s’avérèrent infructueuses. Cela poussa Sung à farfouiller dans d’autres mallettes, balançant derrière lui les tenues qu’il jugeait trop inadaptées à la frêle stature de son passager.

Strive eut l’impression de fouiller pendant des heures, s’arrêtant avec fascination à chaque vêtement qu’il extirpait, complètement hypnotisé par la délicatesse de leur couture, la complexité de leur assemblage, les reflets de leurs fioritures et tout simplement par la singularité de leur coupe. Il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en habillement mais il comprit bien vite que Sung avait des goûts assez extravagants. Rien de ce qu’il gardait n’était laid… juste intriguant.

Strive tomba finalement sur un article passable. L’habit était un peu large pour lui mais il ferait tout à fait l’affaire le temps de trouver mieux. Strive interpella le docteur, présentant son choix à bout de bras. « Tu penses que ça ira si je mets ça ? »

À la vue du t-shirt, le visage de Sung s’illumina. « Oh, très bon choix ! Je l’avais complétement oublié celui-là ! Quand je te disais que la 1ère dimension valait la chandelle ! Leur style vestimentaire fait partie des raisons pourquoi je la considère comme l’un des meilleurs endroits que j’ai jamais visité, même si c’était par accident. » 

Le haut en question était complétement noir, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment des tons sombres que possédait la tenue en ruines de Strive. Seul le motif gris dessiné sur le devant ressortait, ses formes incohérentes entourées par des halos de différentes couleurs. « Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Il me semble que c’est un nom, mais je sais plus comment il faut le lire. » lui répondit Sung en se grattant la moustache. Le capitaine se relongea dans ses souvenirs, ses quelques secondes d’inattention permettant à Strive de se changer discrètement. « Quelque chose comme ‘ _Discovery_ ’, je crois ? Je me rappelle qu’un habitant de cette planète me l’avait dit. Ça concernait un évènement musical et je me souviens que mon style collait apparemment parfaitement avec le thème du spectacle ! Je n’ai pas tous les détails mais une chose est sûre, c’était une expérience exceptionnelle ! On aurait dit que les musiciens venaient d’un monde différent du leur ! » Sung se sortit de sa nostalgie en secouant sa tête. « Eh, mais ça te va super bien ! Garde-le le temps que notre couturière recouse ta tenue. Je pense qu’elle en aura pour un petit moment. »

Strive baissa la tête et haussa des épaules avec indifférence. « Ça ne m’importe peu, tant que j’ai quelque chose sur moi. » Il tira sur le col du t-shirt, un peu gêné par le poids qu’il sentait sur sa poitrine et lui recouvrait le cœur. Sa lueur confinée par cette nouvelle couche de tissu le démangeait, comme si elle suffoquait. « Mais j’avoue qu’il ne me tardera pas de retrouver ma tenue habituelle. »

« Je compatis. On a tous un style qui nous colle à la peau. Je ferais savoir à notre coutière de veiller à ce qu’elle reste fidèle à ta précédente tenue lorsqu’elle en recoudra les morceaux. Crois-moi, elle a des doigts de fée ! »

Il y avait donc d’autres personnes en dehors du groupe ? En y repensant, Strive n’avait aucune idée de leur destination. Il s’empressa de poser la question à Sung, pressentant qu’il n’aurait pas une seconde de répit une fois arrivé sur place pour le faire. « Où est-ce qu’on va déjà ? Je sais qu’on a une destination, mais pourquoi cet endroit en particulier ? »

« Nous retournons à la Base ! Les autres et moi étions en mission depuis plusieurs mois et devions rentrer dans quelques jours mais j’ai décidé qu’il valait mieux avancer notre retour. Etant donné que nous n’avons pas trouvé ce que nous cherchions, ça ne changera pas grand-chose de revenir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et puis, il vaut mieux te ramener dans un endroit sûr avant que nous t’embarquions dans une autre de nos mésaventures ! Aussi, je vais être honnête, petit, mais tu m’intrigues sur bien des aspects. » Sung tourna la tête vers lui en croisant les bras avec sérieux. « Tu m’as l’air d’être quelqu’un de spécial, qui sera, d’une manière ou d’une autre, indispensable à notre cause. D’autant plus que tu partages le même objectif que nous. Sache que toute aide dans notre combat est plus que bienvenue, même venant d’un novice comme toi. »

Les oreilles de Strive s’abaissèrent puis il détourna les yeux, son cœur rongé par la culpabilité. « Pardon, à cause de moi, vous vous êtes déviés de votre mission. J’ai du mal à voir en quoi je pourrais être utile… »

« Pas d’inquiétude, petit. Après plusieurs mois d’expédition sans intérêts, tu es la chose la plus intéressante qui nous soit arrivée ! Nous commencions à être sérieusement fatigués après tant de temps à parcourir les vastes étendues désertes et autres nécropoles sans glaner la moindre information. Au moins cette fois, nous ne revenons pas les mains vides. »

Sung lui avait répondu plein d’entrain, sa voix ne trahissant aucun sous-entendu. Il avait vraiment l’air de vouloir garder Strive à leurs côtés, lui faisant comprendre qu’il était loin d’être un fardeau. « Et cette chose que vous cherchiez, qu’est-ce que c’est au juste ? » s’interrogea le garçon.

« Ah, et bien… nous étions chargés de repérer des sentinelles du Néant. Ces horreurs détruisent tous sur leur passage. » À la mention des lugubres éclats noirs mangeur d’étoile, Strive sentit sa gorge se coincer. « Elles saccagent des galaxies entières à la recherche de la moindre lueur stellaire à dévorer. En pourchassant les quelques sentinelles égarées, on les empêche de se regrouper car en trop grand nombre, elles peuvent menacer la vie de planètes entières. C’est pourquoi nous devons les arrêter coute que coute, aussi éreintant que la tache puisse paraitre. »

« Elles sont comme une peste qui infeste l’espace lorsqu’elles se rassemblent. Une seule d’entre elles peut en attirer des dizaines une fois une nouvelle source d’énergie détectée. On peut en confronter une, voire deux, mais certainement pas une flotte entière. » Sung pouffa amèrement, serrant les poings sur ses genoux. « On se ferait exterminer en quelques secondes. Nous perdrions tout, nos amis, nos vaisseaux, tout. Ce sont des monstres sans pitié, des démons sans aucun scrupule pour qui la vie ne vaut rien. Ils te voleraient tous ce qui t’es cher sans sourciller, déchirant tes biens les plus précieux sous tes yeux pour les laisser ensuite se faire consumer par le vide spatial. Tu peux t’estimer heureux de leur échapper. Ou bien te haïr pour ta chance. Il n’y a rien de pire que de vivre rongé par le remord de ta propre couardise. »

La colère, la douleur, la tristesse sans bornes qui émanaient des paroles du docteur frappèrent Strive comme un mur de briques, leur terrible poids lui donnant l’impression de s’être fait enfoncer les pieds dans le sol. Ses paroles alarmantes étaient emplies d’amertume et de révolte. Le docteur avait parlé avec une crédibilité effrayante, portant le jeune Moebien à croire qu’il parlait presque de vécu. Devant le désespoir flagrant qui s’était emparé de Sung, Strive ne put s’empêcher de repenser à leur première rencontre. « En l’ordonnant à Havve, tu as voulu m’éliminer, n’est-ce pas ? Tu pensais que j’étais l’une de ses sentinelles. »

Sung redressa la tête dans un mouvement sec, une expression extrêmement coupable flanquée sur son visage. « Oui. C’était mon premier ordre. Je ne voulais en aucun cas faire preuve de retenue devant ces créatures. Elles ne le méritent pas. Alors j’ai demandé à Havve de nous débarrasser de tout objet sans signature. C’est parce que les sentinelles en sont dépourvues que nous arrivons à les distinguer des vaisseaux ordinaires. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es arrivé dans son collimateur le moment où tu as émergé dans la nécropole. » Le docteur plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche et son teint perdit d’un ton. « Si je n’étais pas intervenu, Havve t’aurais tué. _Je_ t’aurais tué. Pas de mes mains mais par la vengeance pure portée par mes ordres. »

Strive resta silencieux, assimilant la dure vérité. Sous le tissu, la lueur de son cœur oscillait douloureusement. Dans un autre scénario, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde, ses rêves et ses promesses déchirées et dispersées aux quatre vents par les griffes d’une mort prématurée. Il avait d’abord craint Havve pour ses agissements mais les aveux du docteur quant à la mystérieuse raison de son agression lui firent réaliser qu’il blâmait la mauvaise personne depuis le début. Sung était finalement la personne la plus à craindre des deux.

Cependant, le docteur n’était pas entièrement fautif. Maintenant que Strive connaissait la mission à laquelle ils avaient été assignés, il repensa à son vaisseau. Et à la dangerosité de sa nature. Il avait encore moins envie de partager l’étonnante vérité derrière son astronef. L’équipage savait que son vaisseau s’était écrasé sur sa planète, mais il ignorait encore un détail crucial que le Moebien jugea préférable de garder pour lui.

Son vaisseau était une sentinelle. Cette même créature qui terrorise le cosmos. Qui avait volé la vie de milliers d’être vivants innocents. Et qui avait causé tant de souffrances à Sung. Et pourtant le voilà, abritant à l’intérieur même de son cœur un monstre insoupçonné.

Le pire dans cette histoire est que Strive avait répondu à l’appel du cristal démoniaque alors même qu’il l’avait vu sous sa vraie forme. Mais la force invisible qui l’avait poussée vers la créature avait été si forte, si absolue qu’il n’avait rien pu faire. Si les sentinelles étaient la malveillance incarnée, alors qu’en était-il de lui ? Quel rôle jouait-il dans ce combat contre leurs campagnes ravageuses ? Quel droit avait-il d’aider les étoiles tout en pactisant avec leur principal ennemi ?

Était-il porteur d’espoir ou bien messager de mort ?

Prit dans un conflit intérieur, Strive avait à peine remarqué que Sung tournait en rond dans la cabine, ses mains croisées dans son dos et sa tête rabaissée. Chacun était plongé dans son monde à faire face à ses propres démons, l’un rongé par le remords de n’avoir rien pu faire et l’autre sur le point de regretter d’avoir agi.

L’air était empli de culpabilité et de hantise. La voix vacillante de Sung finit par briser l’insupportable silence qui s’était emparé du vaisseau. « Strive, je regrette vraiment ce que j’ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tellement désolé. » Il enchaina les excuses la tête vers le sol sans oser regarder le Moebien en face. « Je suis quelqu’un qui voit le bon côté des choses, même si les circonstances n’appellent pas forcement à l’optimisme. C’est vrai, j’ai failli causer ta mort, mais ça n’est pas arrivé ! Tu es là, en un seul morceau ! Enfin, si on veut. »

Strive eut un petit rire, appréciant l’honnêteté du docteur et rassuré de le revoir reprendre l’air jovial qui le caractérise si bien. Il avait raison, il était bien là, sain et sauf, après avoir échappé non pas une mais de _deux_ fois à la mort, en même pas une journée ! Il était certes reconnaissant d’être toujours en vie mais il se considéra encore plus chanceux d’être tombé sur d’autres voyageurs marchant dans les mêmes pas que lui, aussi incongrus soient-ils. Strive n’en revenait toujours pas de l’incroyable coïncidence de leur rencontre et au but commun qu’ils partageaient, à savoir sauver ses précieuses étoiles ! En fin de compte, si Sung n’avait pas été aussi impitoyable, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés.

« On peut dire que c’était un mal pour un bien. » lui sourit Strive.

Le visage de Sung s’éclaircit, touché par la rationalité dont faisait preuve le jeune garçon. « Oui, je le pense aussi ! Tu es sûr que tout est bon pour toi ? Je te promets que plus jamais je ne serais une menace pour toi. J’en fais le serment sur mon joyau ! Enfin, mon cœur je veux dire. »

Strive rigola, voulant tourner la page de la parenthèse sombre qu’ils venaient de traverser. « Oui, tout va bien. Je veux dire, tout s’est arrangé au final, non ? C’est vrai que j’ai été un peu secoué d’apprendre la vérité mais en fin de compte, ce n’est pas de ta faute. Au vu des circonstances, je comprends pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte. Tu ne faisais que protéger ceux qui te sont proches et rien que pour ça, tu as tout mon respect. » Strive leva un poing en l’air, l’air plus déterminé que jamais. « Je serais honoré si tu me permettais de continuer mon voyage à vos côtés. Je ne connais peut-être encore rien du cosmos, mais je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même pour être la lumière qui nous guidera vers la paix ! »

Sung n’avait pas bougé d’un poil, il semblait presque abasourdi par le discours du garçon. Ce dernier sentit son visage bouillir sous le regard du docteur. « P-Pardon. Ça sonnait ridicule, hein ? Je dois sonner plus guerrier c’est ça ? Alors… Je réduirais ces monstres du Néant en morceaux de mes propres mains ! Ou bien, euh… » 

Sung l’interrompit brusquement. « Non, non, c’était très bien ! Héroïque même ! Plein de pure volonté ! Ton enthousiasme ne cesse de me surprendre, petit. Tu m’as juste rappelé une vieille connaissance pendant une seconde, une personne à laquelle je n’avais pas pensé depuis un bon bout de temps. » Il secoua la tête puis vint appuyer légèrement son poing contre l’épaule du Moebien. « Quant à ton discours, pas besoin de sonner comme un chef de guerre, le principal est que tu laisses parler ton cœur. Le tien est pur, ça saute aux yeux. Je ne vois aucune malveillance en toi. Tu n’aurais que faire de quelconques armes car la violence ne prévaudra jamais dans tes décisions. »

« Tu crois vraiment ?”

« Oh mais j’en suis même certain ! La diplomatie sera certainement ta première approche. » Strive grommela lorsque que Sung secoua ses cheveux cotonneux, faisant se mélanger ses mèches blanches avec les moins claires. « Tu es trop gentil pour te battre. Mais attention, cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un de faible. Parfois, la bonté et la clémence valent mieux que mille armes. Ce n’est pas qui tu es qui compte, mais ce en quoi tu aspires. Ne l’oublie jamais, Strive. »

Strive agrippa sa gemme à travers son t-shirt puis hocha lentement de la tête, prenant le temps d’assimiler l’importance des propos du docteur. C’était presque comme si ce dernier avait lu en lui et trouvé les mots exacts pour calmer le doute qui s’était immiscé dans son cœur. Le garçon avait beau abriter une dangereuse entité, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle le définissait. Ce qui est dans le passé reste dans le passé. Désormais, c'est ce qu’il compte en faire qui importe. Tout comme Sung, Strive doit continuer à voir les choses du bon côté et s’y cramponner.

Son vaisseau avait certes un passé sombre, mais lui et le Moebien partageait maintenant le même destin. Déterminé à le prendre en main, Strive fera tout pour surmonter les défis qui se présenteront sur sa route et montrer la voie vers un futur meilleur.

Le voyage dura encore un certain temps, sans pour autant tarir la motivation du Moebien. Finalement, leur destination arriva enfin en vue, mais c’était loin de ce Strive avait pu imaginer. Ce n’était pas une planète mais un vaisseau. Un énorme vaisseau. Sung avait laissé s’échapper un soupir soulagé à la vue de l'immense forteresse, suggérant que c’était bel et bien là leur lieu d’arrivée. Strive n’avait jamais vu une construction aussi massive de toute sa vie. Il venait à peine de sortir d’une aventure que le voilà de nouveau aux portes d’une nouvelle. Et ce n’était encore que le début, une simple entrée en matière vers une épopée encore plus grande dans laquelle lui et la troupe venait d’embarquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tous le monde !
> 
> Déjà au 10ème chapitre ! Et presque à la conclusion de l'histoire en version originale ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que [Bumblesaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesaur)  
> nous réserve encore. En attendant, voilà un petit cadeau (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher haha) :
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Bonnes vacances de la Toussaint, sinon bon week-end à tous !
> 
> La bise


	11. Bienvenue dans la Brigade !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin arrivé à bon port, Strive se retrouve plongé dans un environnement totalement inconnu. Devant se familiariser avec les lieux et ses étranges occupants, il lui faudra un certain temps avant qu’il voie la Base comme son nouveau chez lui. Rien de bien insurmontable cependant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

« Ne t’en fais pas, petit. Ils vont t’a-do-rer ! »

Devant l’intimidant bastion spatial, Sung tenta de rassurer son passager comme il put. Il est vrai qu’à côté de ce mastodonte, son propre vaisseau était insignifiant. Le vaisseau monumental évoqua à Strive une montagne flottante, avec ses crêtes, son adret et son ubac. Sung accéléra, les emmenant dans une cavité béante qui se trouvait au centre de la forteresse. Une fois à l’intérieur, Strive ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’endroit soit aussi spacieux, les parois de métal du hangar de débarquement grimpant à une hauteur vertigineuse. Le quai d’atterrissage où ils accostèrent s’étirait si loin dans le vide qu’il suffisait amplement pour accueillir les autres vaisseaux, qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Strive faillit avoir le tournis à forcer de tourner la tête, ses yeux émerveillés ne sachant où se poser. Tous ses sens étaient sollicités, par les lumières, les sons et les innombrables silhouettes vivantes et mécaniques qui grouillaient un peu partout.

Quelques secondes après s’être convenablement posé sur la rampe d’atterrissage -Sung avait aussi mentionné le besoin de remettre à niveau leur taux d’oxygène- le vaisseau se mit à siffler bruyamment, libérant des jets d’airs comprimés par différentes cavités de sa coque. Sa rampe d’embarquement s’abaissa pour toucher le sol dans un lourd ‘ _tump_ ’ qui résonna dans tout le hangar. Coupant le contact, Sung s’avança vers la sortie suivi d’un Strive pour le moins indécis. Il avait beau faire confiance au docteur et son équipage, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il en était de même pour les autres occupants de cette véritable ville flottante. Il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir des réserves sur ce qui l’attendait à l’intérieur de ces murs.

Le docteur se retourna quand il réalisa que son jeune passager ne le suivait plus. « Tu viens, petit ? » Strive fronça des sourcils et se mordit la lèvre, incapable de dissimuler son inquiétude. « Tu n’as rien à craindre. Pour commencer, tu resteras constamment avec nous. Je ne vais pas te laisser aux mains d’un parfait inconnu. Nous prendrons le temps qu’il faudra pour te présenter au reste de l’équipage, d’accord ? »

Malgré l’immense précaution dans les mots du docteur, il était totalement sincère. L’hésitation toujours présente au creux de son cœur, le Moebien relâcha sa garde et décida de se fier à ses paroles. Il se surprit de la confiance presque aveugle qu’il plaçait dans l’homme mais au fond de lui, il savait qu’il faisait le bon choix. L’échange quelque peu louche qu’ils avaient eu à bord du vaisseau appartenait maintenant au passé et jusqu’à preuve du contraire, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour lui à cet instant précis, malgré le chemin tortueux qu’il lui fallut emprunter pour y parvenir. Sung était un type bien, tout comme ses coéquipiers.

Strive prit son courage à deux mains et posa un pied sur ce sol inconnu, franchissant la dernière limite qui le séparait de ce nouveau monde. Sung reprit sa marche à grandes enjambées, Strive essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme. L’homme au grand casque alla rejoindre les autres vaisseaux, envoyant un bras en l’air lorsqu’il repéra Phobos qui venait à peine d’émerger de son véhicule. « De retour à la maison ! Ça fait du bien, pas vrai Phibs ? »

Le pilote muet monta son menton en signe d’approbation puis se tapa plusieurs fois le torse du pouce avec contentement. Ses gestes devinrent plus enjoués lorsqu’il vit Strive aux côtés du docteur, faisant des signes avec ses mains pour lui demander comment était son voyage.

« Le trajet s’est très bien passé. Sung m’a expliqué pleins de choses, surtout concernant le fonctionnement des Soligrammes » lui répondit Strive, qui se retourna pour admirer le vaisseau effilé du docteur dont les longues ailes adoptaient maintenant une position de repos. « Ton vaisseau est vraiment incroyable. À son bord, les sensations étaient si différentes du mien. Ça secouait beaucoup plus que lui en tout cas. »

En entendant cela, Phobos pencha sa tête et fit courir un doigt le long de son pouce tout en pivotant son poignet, imitant la manipulation d’un outil.

Sung ricana à son message. « Pas de soucis, mon ami. Tu pourras y jeter un coup d’œil, mais pas aujourd’hui. Dans l’immédiat, nous ferions mieux de rassembler tout le monde et d’aller faire notre rapport à la hiérarchie. Ah, en parlant du loup, voilà Meouch et Havve ! »

Meouch arriva au pas de charge suivi par Havve, son imposante carrure fermant le cercle de l’équipe maintenant au complet. Le robot se positionna à côté du docteur qu’il fixa de ses orbes luisants. Strive voulut le regarder mais baissa aussitôt les yeux lorsque ceux de Havve croisèrent son regard. Un peu embarrassé d’avoir été pris sur le fait, Strive préféra concentrer son attention sur le reste de la petite assemblée.

Meouch bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, étirant ses articulations engourdies au point de les faire craquer dans une désagréable symphonie. « Maintenant qu’on est rentrés, quelques jours de repos seraient pas d’refus… Ce genre de mission à rallonge commençait sérieusement à m’emmerder… Ras le bol du manque d’action ! Des mois et des mois sans rien d’excitant à se mettre sous la dent, à voguer au milieu d’étendues interminables de carcasses et autres bouts de métal juste bons à rayer la carrosserie. »

Sung acquiesça avec un soupir. « Je suis bien d’accord, cette mission était un bel échec. Mais- ! » Il leva un bras en direction du jeune Moebien, ne pouvant contenir un large sourire. « -nous avons tout de même trouvé une chose qui vaut la peine ! Enfin, une personne. Notre mission nous a permis de sauver quelqu’un ! Et ce quelqu’un nous a ensuite sauvés ! Ce n’est pas commun comme histoire, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Strive sentit ses oreilles chauffer alors que tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

« Ouais, t’as pas tort. L’expédition s’est avérée pas si inutile que ça en fin de compte. J’suis surtout soulagé à l’idée d’avoir un peu d’tranquillité. Et d’la bonne bouffe ! Plus besoin de s’rationner maintenant ! » Le félin bleu commença à saliver, se voyant déjà en train d’engloutir un copieux repas sans doute cuisiné à partir de bouts de viande dégoutants recouverts de sauce immonde. « Si vous saviez le nombre de siestes que j’dois rattraper ! J’vais pouvoir dormir quand j’veux, où j’veux, sans personne pour m’faire chier ! »

« Ouh là, vas-y mollo, espèce de pacha. Avant d’aller roupiller ou donner une frayeur aux cuisiniers, nous avons un compte-rendu à effectuer auprès de l’Amiral. Et- » Sung leva de nouveau son bras vers Strive. « Le petit a besoin de prendre ses repères ici et d’une nouvelle tenue par la même occasion. Et il se trouve que tu es le chat de la situation ! »

« Je- Quoi ?! » balbutia Meouch, à deux doigts de s’étouffer sur son orgueil. « Pourquoi moi ? Et pas le Guignol là ? »

« Phobos doit faire quelques contrôles techniques sur nos vaisseaux pour vérifier s’ils ont besoin de réparations. Et moi et Havve nous chargeons de faire un topo de la situation au patron. Et comme tu te plais à te vanter de tout le temps libre dont tu disposes, pourquoi ne pas le mettre à profit pour faire découvrir la Base à Strive, hm ? Tu t’en sens capable ? »

« Tss… J’suis pas un chien dressé à faire le beau, Sung ! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un chat ! Ou bien j’ai la berlue ? Arrête donc un peu tes caprices. » Sung poussa légèrement Strive vers le lion d’une tape amicale dans le dos. « Nous lui devons la vie, ne l’oublie pas. Le moins que tu puisses faire est lui montrer les lieux et l’emmener se faire recoudre une nouvelle tenue. »

Le félidé croisa les bras en grommelant dans sa crinière. Son corps finit par se désenfler d’un long soupir et les traits de son visage renfrogné se détendirent. « Bah, c’est bon. J’vais lui faire un rapide tour du proprio. Mais t’attends pas à ce que j’le garde dans mes pattes trop longtemps non plus, hein. Y a un moment où faudra bien que je le refourgue à l’un d’entre vous. »

La petite troupe se dispersa pour vaquer à ses devoirs, laissant Meouch et Strive plantés au milieu du débarcadère. Tandis que l’un frottait le sol de ses gros pieds avec malaise, l’autre n’avait qu’une envie, aller voir de plus près les appareils stationnés non loin. Strive réprima cependant ses pulsions de curiosité, ne voulant s’attirer les foudres d’un Meouch déjà incommodé par la tâche à laquelle il avait été incombé. Il préféra ne pas bouger d’un pouce à l’image du félin, n’osant pas briser le silence absurde qui s’était installé aussitôt les autres partis.

Finalement, Meouch fut le premier à céder. « Allez, gamin. J’t’emmène faire un tour. T’éloigne pas, touche à rien et parle à personne. »

Avec ces trois règles en tête, Strive emboita le pas derrière le félidé qui s’engouffra dans les méandres métalliques du bâtiment. C’est comme s’il en connaissait les moindres recoins, couloirs et carrefours. Il se déplaçait avec un automatisme déroutant. À croire qu’il avait déjà traversé ces allées des millions de fois. De nouveau, les sens de Strive étaient sollicités de toute part. Il voulut tout comprendre de cet environnement si nouveau et mémoriser la moindre chose sur laquelle ses yeux écarquillés avait eu le temps de se poser. Les passages qu’ils empruntaient se ressemblaient tous à l’exception des innombrables portes qui en ornaient les murs. Sur la partie supérieure de leur encadrement étaient inscrits d’étranges symboles. Mais là n’était pas le plus fascinant.

De petites fenêtres adjacentes à l’entrée de chaque pièce donnaient un clair aperçu de ce qui se trouvait de l’autre côté. Strive y vit d’étranges installations, des étagères croulant sous les fioles et les machines, voire même de larges feuilles verdoyantes, comme si la pièce contenait sur une forêt entière ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y en avait même une complètement submergée dans l’eau ! Les surprises s’enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Les possibilités semblaient infinies ! Chacune de ces pièces avait apparemment un rôle bien précis à jouer, une thématique spécifique à suivre. Certaines portes étaient d’ailleurs complètement scellées, flanquée d’un panneau d’avertissement en plein milieu pour dissuader quiconque aurait l’envie d’y pénétrer.

En parlant des habitants de la Base, les allées étaient bondées de monde. En voyant Meouch, de nombreux passants le saluèrent avec enthousiasme, leur surprise vite remplacée par la confusion le moment où leurs yeux se posèrent sur le jeune Moebien. Strive fit de son mieux pour rester tout près de l’énorme lion, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible au milieu de la foule. Il n’avait jamais vu autant de créatures en si peu de temps. Certaines étaient encore plus bizarres que l’équipage déjà intriguant de Sung.

Il y avait des bipèdes comme lui, mais il en vit d’autres marcher, ou ramper, sur quatre, six voire aucune jambe du tout ! Un des passagers croisa leur route et interpella Meouch, demandant au ‘commandant’ comment s’était déroulé leur mission. Strive avait été complétement éberlué par le physique de l’individu, sa façon de se déplacer et de se parler à lui-même. Littéralement. Sur ses larges épaules vertes tournaient deux têtes séparées qui s’étaient mises à chuchoter entre elles à la vue du jeune garçon. 

Chaque regard lancé vers lui enfonçait un peu plus Strive dans un profond malaise, le soupçon dont il faisait l’objet commençant à peser sur son moral. « Meouch » souffla-t-il, sa timidité ayant atteint mille fois ses limites. « Tout le monde me regarde. »

Le félin renifla puis grogna sèchement. « Ignore-les, gamin. Mets-toi à leur place, c’est la première fois qu’ils te voient. »

« Je sais bien mais… Il y a toutes sortes d’êtres ici. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il y avait autant de créatures différentes dans le cosmos. »

« Va falloir t’y faire, gamin. Des nouvelles espèces dont t’as jamais imaginé l’existence, t’en trouveras derrière presque chaque coin de couloir ici. Prends tout ce que tu connais et balance-le aux oubliettes. Le genre de vagabond néophyte comme toi ne ferait pas long feu seul dans l’espace- » Il s’interrompit puis poussa un soupir résigné. « Et merde, faut que ça tombe sur moi… Putain de Sung, il sait pourtant que j’fais un piètre prof. »

Strive prit sur lui-même et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards qui continuaient à pleuvoir sur lui, se forçant à faire durer la discussion pour détourner son attention. « Combien de personnes vivent sur ce vaisseau ? »

« Sur la base d’opération ? Bah, j’en sais rien moi ! T’as vu la taille de l’engin ? C’est à peine si une armée suffit pour le faire fonctionner. Si on exclut ceux qui sont actuellement en expédition, j’dirai qu’il y a plusieurs milliers de passagers. »

Vu la foule dans laquelle tous deux se frayaient leur route, Strive n’en était pas vraiment étonné. « Et toutes ces salles que nous venons de passer, en quoi consistent-elles au juste ? »

« Ça ? Ce sont pour la plupart des labos d’expérimentation du genre -projets de bioréclamation, études de toxicologie, recherches en résurrection d’espèces, robotique intergalactique- ça m’échappe pas mal tout ce qu’ils trafiquent là-dedans. Vaut mieux laisser tout ça aux mains de scientifiques. Si jamais ça t’intéresse, Sung saura mieux te renseigner que moi. »

« Je vois, il doit être vraiment intelligent alors. » Meouch acquiesça vivement, ses pas les conduisant dans des allées plus larges et moins fréquentées. « Si Sung est doué en science et Phobos en mécanique, c’est quoi ta spécialité à toi, Meouch ? »

Meouch s’esclaffa soudainement, faisant halte pour mieux se retourner vers le jeune Moebien. « T’as devant toi le meilleur artilleur de toute la Base ! Besoin de réduire ton adversaire en cendres ? Y a qu’à demander et je te bricole une petite merveille qui dépassera de loin toutes tes attentes ! Toutes les armes que tu voies à la ceinture de l’équipage sont de moi. J’en suis pas peu fier, je ne te cache pas ! Mon crédo, c’est la top qualité alors y a rien de plus fiables que mes petits bijoux d’arsenal ! »

Avec la personnalité susceptible, brute et irritable du félin, Strive ne pouvait pas imaginer meilleure casquette pour lui. Tous deux étaient décidément totalement opposés, expliquant certainement pourquoi leurs interactions provoquaient presque systématiquement des étincelles. Strive était cependant curieux, même s’il se déplut à creuser un peu plus le sujet. « Quel genre d’armes ? »

Meouch souria de tous ses crocs, ne mesurant pas sa force lorsqu’il tapa Strive dans le dos. « Tout ce que demande le client. Ça peut aller des dagues lambdas au lames en photon, pistolets à ricochets, dynamiteurs à particules, aiguilles en météorite, griffes artificielles… Y a qu’à me dire et c’est comme si c’était fait. » Il leva un sourcil puis sourit d’un air narquois. « Ça t’intéresserait, gamin ? J’suis sûr que j’pourrais te bricoler un bidule à ta portée. T’as une petite idée de ce qui t’irait ? Arme blanche, flingue ? Et pourquoi pas des poings à base d’écailles d’Augarn ? »

Strive savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû insister sur la question. Trop tard. Maintenant qu’il avait ravivé sa passion mordante pour les armes, Meouch était inarrêtable. Au milieu de l’intense torrent de mots qui sortait de la bouche du lion, Strive essaya de décliner poliment son offre. « Non merci, j’apprécie sincèrement mais je n’ai vraiment pas besoin d’une- »

« Hmm, avec ta carrure de demi-portion » l’interrompit Meouch dont les paroles de Strive n’avaient jamais atteint les oreilles. « J’dirai qu’une lame en photon fera très bien le taf. Légère, durable, facile à ranger et à manier. J’pourrais même assortir sa couleur avec ton apparence ! C’serait la grande classe ! »

« Je n’en ai vraiment pas besoin, je t’assure. Je ne suis pas un bagarreur, je n’aime vraiment pas l’idée de me battre avec autant de … violence. »

Meouch eut un rire moqueur. « Tu plaisantes j’espère ? T’auras forcément besoin de te défendre à un moment donné. Que ça te plaise ou non, faudra bien que tu t’équipes en conséquence si tu veux pouvoir survivre par toi-même ici-bas. Si tu savais comme le cosmos peut être fourbe parfois. Chacun de ses recoins peut cacher une créature mortelle, si c’est pas un guet-apens. T’auras pas toujours quelqu’un pour t’couvrir en cas de danger, tu sais ? Disposer de ton propre moyen de te défendre est bien plus qu’une simple formalité. »

« Mais je- »

« Ecoute, gamin. J’comprends ta réticence à faire du mal à autrui et tout le tintouin. C’est très admirable mais sois réaliste une seconde. J’en connais des pacifistes comme toi qui tiennent la vie en haute estime, et pourtant tous sont flanqués d’une arme. Tiens, prends Phobos par exemple. Le combat, il déteste ça mais il n’hésitera pas à faire feu si c’est pour sauver sa propre vie. C’est de la légitime défense, gamin. Et ça fait pas de lui un sale type, mais un mort en moins sur nos listes. D’ailleurs, il se serait fait la peau des dizaines de fois si ce n’était sans compter sur mes petites merveilles. Il pourrait me remercier un peu plus souvent, le saligaud. »

Rechignant à l’idée d’être un artisan de la mort, Strive ne trouvait cependant rien à retorquer. Sa courte expérience dans le cosmos lui avait déjà prouvé que le danger pouvait prendre n’importe forme, même les plus inattendues. Et entre mourir et lutter pour sa vie, le choix serait vite fait. À l’avenir, il lui faudra bien savoir se débrouiller seul, sans dépendre de personne. Si Havve n’avait pas été là pour arrêter les Hurlemadonnes, Strive n’aurait pas donné cher de leur peau. Posséder une arme dérivait certes de ses valeurs morales mais avec un peu de recul, il réalisa que c’était un mal nécessaire. « Je n’aime pas ça du tout mais… tu as totalement raison. » se résigna-t-il.

Meouch sourit, invitant Strive à reprendre la marche. « Content que tu comprennes mon point de vue. Tu sais, même équipé d’une arme, rien ne t’oblige à en faire usage. J’me ferais une joie de te confectionner un truc qui te convienne. Voilà à quoi je pensais- »

Ecouter Meouch lui présenter son catalogue de supers armes et lui vendre leurs formidables fonctionnalités permit à Strive de s’isoler du reste. Intérieurement, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, les élucubrations du félin parvenait à monopoliser ses sens, empêchant les regards extérieurs de peser trop lourd sur sa conscience. Peut-être même que Meouch s’en était rendu compte et qu’il maintenait volontairement son débit incessant de paroles dans le seul but de garder l’attention du jeune Moebien sur lui, le libérant de la tension à laquelle il était soumis. Cette pensée conforta Strive dans l’idée que le lion n’avait pas qu’un cœur de pierre et qu’il n’était pas aussi insensible que ça aux besoins des autres.

« Nous y voilà, gamin. Terminus. »

Meouch s’était arrêté devant une porte pas si différente des autres, à l’exception de l’écriteau qui, contrairement aux précédentes salles, affichait un message assez simple à déchiffrer pour le jeune Moebien. On aurait dit une pelote de laine dont un bout de ficelle était découpé par une paire de ciseaux. « Est-ce la couturière dont Sung m’a parlé ? » 

« Ouais. Quand on a une requête assez spéciale, c’est vers elle qu’on se tourne. D’autres équipiers sont plus spécialisés dans les armures, les uniformes mais Powers est un cran au-dessus en termes de création. Donne un torchon à cette femme et elle t’en fait un costar. » Au moment de toquer à la porte, le lion coupa son élan. « Ah, ouais. Tant qu’on y est, j’ai deux-trois bricoles à te montrer. Tu vois la tablette près de la porte ? Pose ta main à plat dessus et regarde l’écran. »

Strive suivit les instructions du félidé et plaqua soigneusement sa main sur la surface vitrée. Similaire au Soligramme, l’écran luminescent réagit à son code génétique et une inscription dans sa langue fit son apparition. L’intitulé disait :

_Atelier de couture. Frapper avant d’entrer. Et j’apprécierai que vous gardiez vos vêtements sur vous avant d’entrer. Merci. -Powers_

« Si jamais tu ne sais pas à quoi correspond telle ou telle salle, t’as juste à utiliser la plaque. C’est quand même plus pratique que d’avoir des haut-parleurs partout pour te gueuler où tu es. Tu verras qu’à force, ce genre d’outil te servira même plus. » Meouch frappa à la porte et l’ouvrit sans même attendre de réponse. « Powers, j’entre. Et j’suis pas à poil. »

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, dévoilant une large pièce dont le sol était entièrement recouvert de tissus entassés en plusieurs piles. Certaines atteignaient presque le plafond. Dire que la pièce était en désordre serait minimiser la chose, on ne voyait quasiment plus le sol tellement la couche de vêtement multicolore était épaisse. Strive crut revoir pendant un bref instant le pont par lequel il avait voyagé tellement il y avait de couleurs vives parmi les étoffes et les bouts de vêtements qui jonchaient la pièce. Il avait du mal à croire que quelqu’un arrivait à travailler dans un lieu aussi encombré.

Meouch s’avança sans être le moins de monde dérangé par l’état chaotique de l’endroit. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il croisa les bras et sa queue fouetta l’air avec impatience. « Powers ? C’est Meouch. J’ai un service à t’demander. »

Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus qu’un tas de linge se mit à gigoter aux pieds de Strive qui bondit de surprise devant le mouvement soudain. Les tissus s’élevèrent devant lui en une colonne remuante, pas loin d’être aussi haute que Meouch et son physique de boxeur. Les tissus se torsadèrent vers le haut puis s’enroulèrent en une pelote géante avant d’éclater, envoyant virevolter des bouts de tissus comme des confettis géants. De ce spectacle insolite surgit une silhouette aux yeux étincelants. « Commandant ! Je ne savais pas que votre unité est déjà de retour ! »

Meouch ria, se tournant vers son interlocutrice. « C’est bon de t’voir, Powers. Toujours adepte des entrées en fanfare à ce que je vois. »

La femme répondant au nom de Powers regardait maintenant Meouch de ses yeux d’un noir profond. Elle n’était pas aussi grande que Strive s’était donné à penser maintenant qu’elle n’était plus enveloppée sous une mille-feuille d’étoffes. Elle mesurait cependant presque une tête de plus que lui et son corps mince était habillé d’une longue cape verte qui vola derrière elle lorsqu’elle s’approcha toute excitée du félin. Son visage d’un rose pur était traversé d’un sourire chaleureux. « Quelle bonne surprise ! Les visites se font rares ces derniers temps alors de te voir ici m’emplit de joie ! Que puis-je faire pour toi, dis-moi ? Tu as besoin d’un nouvel uniforme ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà déchiqueté l’autre ? »

« Te fais pas de bile pour ma tenue, elle est aussi nickel qu’avant la mission. En fait, c’est pas pour nous mais pour le gamin. » Meouch désigna du pouce le jeune Moebien qui était resté derrière lui.

Les grands yeux onyx de Powers s’illuminèrent à la vue du garçon et les branchies violettes qui lui ornaient les joues se dressèrent de surprise. Elle bondit vers lui pour agripper ses mains azurs entres ses doigts palmés. « Bonté divine ! Je ne t’avais même pas remarqué ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Je ne t’ai jamais vu ici avant, si je ne m’abuse ? Je m’appelle Creticie Powers mais Powers suffira amplement ! »

Strive était à court de mots, complètement subjugué par l’enthousiasme débordant de la femme. C’était une créature pleine de joie et de dynamisme à en juger par le flot d’informations qu’elle donna sur elle et la quantité de questions qu’elle s’empressa de lui poser. Elle était aussi très belle et de sa personne émanait une réelle authenticité. Powers était en parfait contraste avec la beauté factice des horribles Hurlemadonnes. Contrairement à ces monstruosités, une énergie pure et positive émanait d’elle, sa simple présence bienfaitrice effaçant tous les soucis alentours.

« Mon nom est Strive. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Strive, quel superbe prénom ! D’où viens-tu Strive ? Comment as-tu fait la rencontre du Commandant Meouch ? Mais avant tout, qu’est-il arrivé à tes pauvres vêtements ?! Il est évident que ce t-shirt n’est pas à toi. Je suis sûr qu’il vient d’une des malles empestées de Sung, je pourrais reconnaitre l’odeur à des années-lumière ! » s’exclama-t-elle, son nez se crispant avec répulsion. 

Avant que Strive n’ait le temps de répondre, Meouch reprit les rênes de la conversation de peur que Powers ne perde de vue l’objectif de leur visite. « C’est un peu compliqué à expliquer. En gros, on a croisé sa route par hasard et avons fait halte sur une planète où l’on s’est fait surprendre par des monstres. Ça a un peu dégénéré, Strive a valdingué et ses vêtements en ont fait les frais. Voilà pourquoi il lui faudrait une nouvelle tenue. Tu pourrais faire ça ? »

Powers médita sur la question, observant les vêtements de Strive avec intensité. « Oui, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose. J’ai seulement besoin de prendre quelques mesures et de nous fixer sur le design définitif. Un petit instant, je vous prie- » Powers envoya soudainement sa cape au-dessus de sa tête puis se volatilisa devant un Strive ébaubi. Il poussa un souffle stupéfait, lançant un regard interrogateur vers Meouch.

Le lion haussa juste des épaules, occupé à se nettoyer entre les dents avec une griffe, complétement indifférent au tour de passe-passe de la couturière. « Fais pas gaffe, c’est une technique propre à son espèce qu’elle a emportée avec elle lorsqu’elle nous a rejoint. Ça perd de son spectaculaire au bout d’un moment. C’est comme tout, avec le temps, ça devient banal. »

« Quel rustre ! » s’indigna Powers qui réapparut en face de Meouch dans un panache de tissu, ses mains tenant plusieurs ustensiles. Le lion faillit s’en mordre le doigt qu’il avait dans la bouche. Il s’empressa d’éloigner sa main de son visage, la surprise lui ayant fait sortir les griffes. « Peu importe le nombre de fois, je trouve que c’est tout aussi magnifique ! Tu es simplement jaloux de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant, voilà tout. Strive, mon garçon, peux-tu lever les bras pour moi ? Voilà, comme ça. » Powers se mit à faire des rondes autour du Moebien tout en prenant des notes sur l’apparence originale de sa tenue. Alors qu’elle mesurait Strive sous toutes ses coutures, elle s’interrompit à plusieurs reprises pour acquiescer, visualisant avec plus de précision le rendu final de son travail à venir.

Après un certain temps, Power rangea son ruban à mesurer puis fit un bruit approbateur comme pour signer la fin de son inspection. « Bien ! Voilà qui devrait suffire. Les croquis seront prêts dès ce soir et le tout devrait être terminé au plus tard demain. D’ici là Meouch, n’hésites pas à dire aux autres de venir faire un saut s’ils ont une minute. Il ne me tarde de les voir après autant de mois. »

« Ça sera fait, Powers. Merci encore pour ton aide. Sung t’en est reconnaissait. »

Power balaya sa phrase d’un revers de sa main palmée. « Tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier, Commandant. C’est toujours un plaisir. Si vous tenez vraiment à me récompenser, pourquoi ne pas me faire part de vos aventures en échange ? Vos histoires palpitantes m’aident à rester motivée pendant mes longues heures de travail ! »

Meouch était déjà en train d’accompagner Strive à la sortie, saluant la couturière de la main. « Désolé d’te décevoir, y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire cette fois. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à mourir d’ennui, fais-moi un signe. »

Powers lui sourit, ses yeux noirs étincelant de joie. « Je n’y manquerai pas. » Strive sourit à son tour, lui faisait part de sa reconnaissance avant de franchir la porte. « Oh, Strive ! »

Ce dernier se stoppa net, se penchant en arrière vers la pièce qu’il venait de quitter, les oreilles dressées de curiosité.

Power était toujours en train de rire, ses grands yeux plissés par le large sourire qui lui soulevait les joues. « Bienvenue dans la Brigade ! »

Peu après avoir quitté l’atelier de Powers, Meouch reçut un signal provenant de Sung les convoquant à une réunion. Ils empruntèrent cette fois-ci une autre route et s’engouffrèrent de nouveau dans une suite interminable de couloirs et de passages. Contrairement à l’aller, Meouch semblait plus ouvert à converser avec le jeune Moebien, répondant du mieux qu’il put à ses questions.

Beaucoup portèrent sur Powers. Strive apprit ainsi que la femme était originaire d’une planète à quelques années-lumière de leur position et qu’elle y survivait sous les traits d’une nomade, à quérir du travail à droite à gauche. Par chance, ses grands talents de couturière firent parler d’elle au-delà de son cercle de clients et lui valurent une place de choix à bord. Et d’après ce que Strive en avait déduit, ses services étaient maintenant presque exclusivement réservés à Sung et sa troupe.

Strive s’intéressa aussi à la vie sur sa planète après le départ des étoiles. Il apprit à son grand étonnement que le peuple de Powers ne semblait pas avoir souffert de leur absence, vivant majoritairement dans les fonds marins. Strive ne put s’empêcher de remarquer le frisson qui traversa le lion à l’évocation de cette planète, ses poils se hérissant dès que les mots _eau_ et _aquatique_ sifflèrent entre ses dents serrées.

Le duo finit par atteindre sa destination. Meouch lâcha un long souffle satisfait à la vue de la pièce qu’il venait d’entrer. « Enfin… De retour au bercail. » Il s’affala sur la première chaise qu’il trouva, enfonçant son épaisse carrure dans le coussin en cuir du fauteuil. Il étira puis referma ses griffes sur les assises, les nombreuses rayures qui en ornait les bords indiquant que le lion devait en être le principal occupant.

Strive observa la pièce qui dégageait sans s’y méprendre un agréable sentiment d’hospitalité. Elle était aménagée de façon à accueillir plusieurs personnes à la fois, suggérant par là qu’elle servait de lieu de détente à la petite équipe. Il y avait d’autres chaises rangées le long des murs, toute ayant une esthétique différente certainement pour s’assortir au physique de chacun. Un ensemble de siège gravitait autour d’une grande table circulaire sur laquelle la poussière avait suspendu dans le temps les restes d’une partie de carte inachevée. Effectivement, en s’approchant d’un peu plus près, Strive vit que c’était toute la pièce qui était enfouie sous une fine couche grisâtre. L’endroit n’avait pas servi depuis un bon bout de temps. La pellicule de dépôt était si dense que les écrans muraux étaient devenus tout blancs. Même constat sur le peu de décoration qui ornait les murs.

Fasciné par l’endroit, Strive fit glisser ses doigts sur les surfaces poudreuses, balayant à leur passage une grande quantité de poussière. Ternes aux premiers abords, il suffit d’un frottement de mains pour révéler le brun luisant des tables et comptoirs de la salle. La majorité de celle-ci était clairement réservée au loisir tandis qu’enclavé dans un coin se trouvait un espace aménagé pour la cuisine. Plusieurs ustensiles étaient encore entassés dans l’évier. Quant à la table, elle montrait de gros signes d’usure, sa surface ponctuée de taches tenaces et de traces de tasses par endroits. Il manquait même un morceau de bois dans un coin, la zone endommagée maladroitement repeinte dans une autre teinte de marron.

Strive n’arrivait pas à focaliser son attention sur un détail à la fois. Chaque objet disposé dans la pièce semblait receler sa propre histoire, formant un tout cohérent malgré les imperfections. Les cartes éparpillées, les meubles usés, les étagères envahies de babioles donnèrent à la pièce une très forte personnalité. Par le simple fait d’observer la salle, Strive pouvait presque voir comment la vie s’y déroulait, à qui appartenait telle chose et pourquoi elles étaient disposées de la sorte et pas autrement. Un grand sourire vint se ficher sur son visage et Strive sentit son cœur émettre une forte lueur sous son t-shirt.

Dans cette pièce régnait un fort esprit de famille.

Meouch avait surement remarqué que le garçon divaguait, ses yeux grands ouverts perdus dans le vide. Il le sortit de sa rêverie d’un grognement, installant ses gros pieds sur la table poussiéreuse. « En attendant que les autres se pointent, t’as qu’à t’installer quelque part. Tiens, tire-toi une chaise au niveau du bar. »

Strive s’exécuta, trainant les pieds de la chaise par terre alors qu’il l’installa à côté du fauteuil dans lequel trônait Meouch, dont certaines parties étaient presque usées jusqu’à la branche. « C’est ici que vous vivez tous ? »

« Ouais. C’est notre salle commune. Les chambres se trouvent dans le couloir là-bas. » Suivant le doigt du lion, Strive remarqua seulement à cet instant qu’un couloir se trouvait en effet à leur opposé. « C’est pas grand chose mais c’est surement l’endroit dans lequel j’me sens le mieux. D’habitude, c’est pas aussi… crado. Mais vu que ça fait plusieurs mois qu’on a pas mis les pieds ici, tu peux t’imaginer que le ménage ne s’est pas fait tout seul. Ça donne une piètre image de- »

« Non. » le coupa Strive qui se tourna vers lui le regard surexcité. « J’adore cet endroit ! C’est tellement génial ! »

Le museau de Meouch se souleva, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage stoïque. « Pfff, il t’en faut peu à toi. C’est certes pas le grand luxe, mais j’t’avoue que c’est un endroit qui compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Strive opina, loin d’être insensible à la profonde affection que le lion portait pour cette pièce. Et la convivialité qui s’en dégageait s’intensifia instantanément à l’arrivé des autres membres de l’équipage. Leur réaction se calqua directement sur celle qu’avait eu Meouch. Tous se mirent à soupirer de soulagement et se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise respective, se tortillant sur place pour trouver la position idéale. Même Havve s’était assis, posant son énorme corps sur un petit tabouret en émettant de petits cliquetis contentés.

« Par les Astres, j’ai cru que ce moment n’arriverait jamais ! » geignit Sung, dont la voix faillit par moment dû à l’émotion. « Comme cet endroit m’a manqué. J’ai l’impression que ça fait des années que je n’ai pas mis les pieds ici. » Havve acquiesça le regard fixé sur le capitaine. Phobos s’enfouit encore plus loin dans sa chaise, levant un pouce mollasson. Meouch fit un grommèlement sourd, ses mains griffues toujours occupées à maltraiter les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Tous restèrent immobile un certain temps, à savourer ce moment de quiétude. Assis calmement sur sa chaise les bras posés confortablement sur ses jambes, Strive attendit poliment que ses compagnons redescendent de leur petit nuage. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’il mesura pleinement leur état avancé de fatigue. Malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient pu lui dire jusqu’à présent, la mission qu’ils venaient d’achever ne devait certainement pas se résumer en un parcours de santé. Trouver une seconde de répit semble être chose rare pour quiconque s’aventure dans le cosmos.

« Meouch » marmonna Sung en tournant paresseusement sa tête vers le félidé. « Comment s’est passée ta visite chez Powers ? Elle était contente de te voir ? »

« Hmmm. Mouais. Elle tient à ce qu’on la mette au jus par rapport à la mission. Et elle travaille en ce moment-même sur la nouvelle tenue du gamin. Sera livrée d’ici demain. »

« Cool. Havve et moi avons discuté avec l’Amiral Stannard. Nous lui avons fait le compte-rendu de la mission, du détail le plus inintéressant au plus intriguant. » Il pointa Strive du doigt, se redressant pour s’adresser plus confortablement au jeune Moebien. « Devant la particularité de ta situation, il fut décidé que tu restes avec nous jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Prends tes quartiers, petit. Cet endroit sera ton nouveau chez toi pour un bon bout de temps. »

Strive sentit son cœur s’emballer. « Ici ? Dans cette pièce ? »

« Oui, et celle où tu dormiras aussi. La salle commune nous sert à organiser des réunions, à planifier nos stratégies mais c’est aussi là qu’on vient se détendre quand on a deux secondes. Quant à nos chambres respectives, il se trouve que nous avons justement une de libre ! Puisqu’il ne vient jamais y dormir, je suis sûr qu’il n’y verrait aucun inconvénient si tu la lui empruntais pour un temps… enfin, j’espère… » Sung avait l’air anxieux quant à cette idée. Il balaya ses doutes d’un petit rire. « Mais non, ça devrait aller ! Ce n’est pas tous les jours que nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans la Brigade. Il y a quelque chose chez toi de vraiment spécial, petit. Plus le temps passe, plus j’en suis convaincu. »

La brigade ? « Vous… je peux rester avec vous ? »

« Bien sûr ! Il me semble qu’on s’était mis d’accord là-dessus en venant ici, tu ne te souviens pas ? Cette flamme qui brûle en toi, comment ne pas l’admirer ? Certes, tu ignores quasiment tout du cosmos et serais probablement mort si nous ne t’avions pas trouvé -voire même tué- mais là n’est pas le sujet. Où je veux en venir est que tu possèdes une force que nous ne pouvons ignorer. Tu m’as impressionné par ta bravoure. Je pense qu’on est tous d’accord ici pour t’accueillir au sein de notre compagnie à bras ouverts, n’est-ce pas ? »

Strive regarda les autres membres du groupe avec espoir, sentant son cœur s’envoler lorsqu’il les vit hocher simultanément de la tête. « Je-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Merci infiniment ! Je ferais de mon mieux ! Je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même ! »

« Je n’en doute pas une seconde, petit. » Sung se leva de son assise, posant une main sur l’épaule de Strive dont le corps tremblait d’excitation. « Bienvenue dans la Brigade, Strive. »

Encore ce mot. Sung semblait l’utiliser pour désigner l’équipe dans son ensemble, comme si leur unité répondait à cette étiquette. Sous cette désignation, la petite équipe lui parut endosser un rôle très important. « La Brigade ? » questionna-t-il.

Sung se mit à rigoler, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il lui répondit d’une voix passionnée. « Tu as oublié ? Notre mission est de ramener les étoiles, tout comme toi ! S’il existe un quelconque moyen, nous le trouverons ! Après tout, rien n’est impossible pour la Brigade Stellaire ! »

_« Par les Astres, Sung ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? »_

_Sung répondit par un hochement de tête, se dressant sur son fauteuil avec assurance. Il consulta sa carte plusieurs fois pour s’assurer de l’exactitude des coordonnées de voyage. « Je parie tout ce que j’ai que ce plan marchera à la perfection. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de contourner le plus discrètement possible les sentinelles et foncer directement vers la forteresse. Ensuite, nous écoulerons toutes nos munitions dans une attaque décisive qui détruira la flotte entière ! J’ai simulé l’attaque des dizaines de fois et c’est sans appel, rien ne pourra résister à une telle puissance de feu._ _Pas même ces abominations. »_

_Son acolyte fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, pointant du doigts la carte que Sung avait dans les mains. Au toucher, le Soligramme adapta son contenu à son langage, lui permettant de pouvoir consulter la carte sans difficultés. « Détruire quelques sentinelles égarées est certes tâche facile, mais je doute qu’il en soit de même avec les escadrons. Ce n’est parce que nous arrivons à éliminer les vagabonds que nous pouvons nous en prendre tête baissée à une flotte entière. Nous ne tiendrons jamais. »_

_« Je te rejoins là-dessus. Voilà pourquoi nous serons équipés d’un champ d’invisibilité ! Il nous permettra d’infiltrer leurs rangs sans éveiller le moindre soupçon et d’économiser nos munitions pour la cible principale. S’ils ne nous voient pas, ils ne nous attaqueront pas. On se faufile, on explose la cible, on s’enfuit et le cosmos est sauvé. Le plan est infaillible. »_

_L’autre personne n’avait pas l’air très convaincue, certains aspects de la stratégie lui paraissant encore bien flous. « Okay, imaginons que nous parvenons à fausser compagnie à la horde de sentinelles, que nous parvenons à infiltrer la zone et à détruire la cible. Comme est-on supposés ensuite nous tirer de là, à éviter l’onde de choc ? Je suis tout à fait d’accord pour sauver le cosmos dans un grand big bang mais tu connais ma situation. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre autant ma vie sur la sellette. Par encore. »_

_Sung sourit, et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Il présenta ensuite à sa coéquipière une petite sphère équipée d’un minuscule bouton. L’objet avait beau être petit, il pesait très lourd dans la main du docteur. « C’est là que ce petit bijou entre en scène. Pendant l’assaut final, nous devrons avoir en main une de ces petites merveilles. Tu as vu juste, il y a de fortes chances que nous soyons balayés par la force de l’explosion. C’est quasiment inévitable en fait. » Son acolyte grimaça et déglutit à l’idée de faire face à un tel scenario. « Mais, il existe un moyen. Dès que nous balancerons la sauce, nous appuierons sur ce bouton et serons directement aspirés dans un pont. Je l’ai programmé pour qu’il nous porte vers une planète très éloignée de la bataille, une planète vivable pour nous deux. Et ensuite ? Eh bien, j’aviserai sur le moment. »_

_Cela valut à son compagnon de rire aux éclats, et de lui assener un gentil coup de poing sur le bras. « Idiot, tu es supposé imaginer les plans à l’avance, et pas sur le tas. Honnêtement Sung, ta nonchalance te sera fatale un jour ou l’autre. »_

_« J’t’en prie. Ça ne m’a jamais porté préjudice jusqu’à maintenant. Toutes mes méthodes se sont toujours soldées en de prompt succès. » Sung dématérialisa sa carte puis l’enfourna dans sa poche latérale. Il invita sa coéquipière à s’asseoir, paré à lui en mettre plein la vue. « Okay ! voilà comment nous allons procéder pour- »_

_Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise en grognant de frustration, s’affalant sur l’un des accoudoirs. « Argh, dois-je vraiment subir tes déblatérations jusqu’au bout, Sung ?_ _Mes pauvres oreilles n’en peuvent plus !_ _Te connaissant, on va finir emportés par une vague cosmique d’ici la fin de la mission ! »_

_« Si tu écoutais mes soi-disant ‘déblatérations’, tu apprendras que non, nous n’en arriverons pas à ce point-là ». Sung poussa un soupir ennuyé alors qu’il entra les différentes données dans le système de pilotage. « Et moi qui pensais que nous étions amis. Seul un véritable ami écouterait mes balivernes sans sourciller, même si c’est à mourir d’ennui ! »_

_La pilote laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en gémissant. « Je te jure, tu vas finir pas avoir ma peau, un jour. »_

_Sung s’esclaffa puis se détendit sur sa chaise, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. « Avec un plan pareil, aucun risque. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> J'avais trop envie de mettre en dessin Powers alors voilà un bonus, encore x)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Est-ce que ça va devenir une habitude ? Peut-être bien !
> 
> Strive intègre enfin les rangs de la Starlight Brigade ! Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu laisser la version anglaise mais pour un besoin de cohérence, j'ai finalement opté pour le nom de **Brigade Stellaire** , qui en soit fonctionne très bien aussi ! Non ? ^^'  
> Va falloir s'habituer à ce genre de passe-passe, ce sont les joies de la traduction et de l'intraduisible ! Il faut se montrer ingénieux parfois mais il y a des choses pour lesquelles on ne peut pas faire grand chose, malheureusement. Oui, c'est toi que je regarde, _Starling_ ! Bon, y a encore un peu de route avant d'y arriver, peut-être aurais-je une idée de génie d'ici là haha
> 
> @Bumblesaur, as I said I would, I have amended the picture of chapter 7 and 10. All the updated URL are in the notes at the top of both chapter :) Again, congrats for finishing this awesome piece of writing!


	12. Apprendre sans comprendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Brigade s’intéresse de près au vaisseau de Strive, mais celui-ci se révèle bien plus complexe qu’il n’y parait. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les pilotes sont laissés dans le flou, l’intriguant appareil ne se rapprochant en rien à ce qu’ils ont toujours connu jusqu’à présent. Quelles sont ses origines, ses composants ? Les questions s’accumulent les unes sur les autres mais une prévaut : comment une telle chose peut-elle exister ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Il y eut du mouvement dans la salle commune. Exit la saleté, toute trace de poussière fut balayée lorsque l’équipage reprit ses aises après tant de mois hors de ses murs. Les tables furent nettoyées, les étagères rangées et les placards remplis jusqu’à ras-bord. Dans l’ensemble, la Bridage disposait d’un nombre de possessions assez raisonnable. Mais les trois-quarts appartenaient en fait à un seul et même pilote, Sung. Le docteur voulut décharger une bonne moitié des bagages qui encombrait son vaisseau mais il y avait tellement d’affaires à déménager qu’il dû quérir les bras de ses fidèles camarades. Contraints à faire des allers et venues interminables chargés comme des mulets, ceux-ci ne cachèrent pas leur exaspération envers le capitaine qui reçut une série de grognements agacés et d’épaules affalées en retour. De son côté, Strive avait été invité à s’asseoir à la table à manger pour s’acquitter à la glorieuse tâche d’étudier le BA-B.A de la vie dans le cosmos.

C’était Sung qui lui avait remis la petite tablette, un guide pour faire ses premiers pas dans les abysses spatiales. « J’ai emprunté ça à la bibliothèque. » lui avait-il expliqué alors qu’il lui tendit la petite plaquette rectangulaire. « Je l’ai pris dans la section enfant car je pense que c’est l’option la moins technique pour t’initier au monde cosmique. Il n’y a aucun intérêt à ce que tu perdes le fil dès la première page avec un ouvrage trop technique. Alors, ne fais pas attention au registre adopté, ok ? Mon but n’est pas de me payer ta tête mais j’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux te donner une entrée en matière pas trop complexe. »

Strive comprit où le docteur voulait en venir quand il prit en main le petit cadre transparent. En pressant un doigt le long de son arête, la tablette s’alluma dans un clignotement, faisant apparaitre sur sa surface translucide deux pages à l’image d’un livre ouvert. Toute comme le Soligramme, l’objet projetait des hologrammes tactiles. Strive prit délicatement une feuille entre ses doigts avant de la tourner, dévoilant la page de garde du guide holographique. Il sentit ses oreilles bouillir de honte lorsqu’un titre pour le moins humiliant se matérialisa sous ses yeux :

_Mon tout premier livre d’aventure ! Guide pour enfants à travers le Cosmos. Des activités amusantes à découvrir à l’intérieur_

« Aww, Bébé Strive lit son premier livre ! » se moqua Meouch qui regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il revenait les bras débordant d’objets aussi absurdes les uns que les autres. « Ça m’rappelle mon premier bouquin, tiens ! Quand j’étais encore qu’un minet, j’le lisais quasiment tous les jours. J’suis sûr que ce foutu machin traine encore quelque part dans mon bordel. Rien à voir avec ton truc tout sophistiqué, c’était plutôt un genre de carnet tout écorné. »

Strive essaya d’ignorer la chaleur qui lui montait au visage dès que Meouch le taquinait, préférant se concentrer sur les différents éléments qui se dessinèrent sous ses yeux. La mise en page était atrocement niaise. Les textes étaient bien trop grands pour être destinés à un lectorat d’adultes. Quant aux images, elles étaient ridiculement simplistes et il y avait du fléchage partout. Les visuels étaient si fantaisistes et infantilisant que c’en était presque imbuvable. Strive pouvait y lire des questions comme – _Combien d’anneaux vois-tu autour de la planète naine ?_ ou bien - _Combien de couleurs peux-tu nommer en moins de 30 secondes ?_ En passant outre les sections et éléments tape-à-l’œil, Strive parvint tout de même à grapiller quelques informations utiles.

Le livre s’avéra bien plus intéressant qu’aux premiers abords. Il décrivait les ponts d’une façon certes simplifiée mais très fidèle à l’idée qu’il s’en était faite grâce aux explications de Sung, à savoir une voie rapide à travers les champs de débris. Apparemment sans dangers, ils ont été développés il y a des millions d’années par un scientifique ambitieux mais solitaire qui cherchait un moyen de contourner les océans de vide. Par un procédé improbable, il parvint à réunir les conditions énergétiques idéales pour activer la passerelle dimensionnelle. Il n’hésita pas ensuite à partager sa découverte aux quatre coins de l’univers, permettant à qui en saisirait les secrets de voyager sans se soucier de la distance. De part cet acte de générosité désintéressé, le scientifique fut acclamé pour sa découverte majeure, son héritage immortalisé dans la mémoire collective des habitants du cosmos infiniment redevables.

Une autre page traitait cette fois de l’importance de posséder son propre vaisseau. Plusieurs raisons furent soulignées, avec une insistance évidente sur l’aspect sécuritaire. Le vaisseau doit pouvoir supporter la pression du large cosmique par exemple. Un encart était aussi entièrement dédié à l’étape cruciale de sa fabrication. Afin de pouvoir obtenir l’immatriculation de leur vaisseau, certains pilotes étaient prêts à aller très loin pour intégrer leur code génétique à leur machine et leur permettre d’émettre un signal unique et impossible à contrefaire. Ce n’est qu’après avoir attribué une empreinte à leur vaisseau que les pilotes pouvaient enfin s’adonner à leur personnalisation. Selon les composants utilisés, leur structure ou bien leur moteur, ils font face à un choix astronomique de possibilités. Où allaient-ils chercher l’inspiration, les moyens et les matériaux, Strive en avait vraiment aucune idée. Mais il fut sûr d’une chose, l’accès à de telles options semblaient réservé à une classe privilégiée de pilotes.

Il repensa à son vaisseau et se rendit vite compte qu’il lui était maintenant impossible de le licencier, ayant sauté quasiment toutes les étapes nécessaires.

En fin de compte, le guide lui apprit beaucoup de chose. Il réalisa aussi avec un pincement au cœur à quel point son peuple était en retard sur le plan de la science et de l’exploration. Il avait l’amer sentiment que son espèce avait été mise à l’écart, gardée dans l’ombre alors que d’autres plus chanceux était libres de sillonner les cieux à leur bon vouloir. Cependant, il reconnut qu’il était impossible pour tout le monde d’être sur le même piédestal. Le cosmos comptait un nombre si infini de mondes par-delà le sien. Son peuple avait simplement perdu à la courte paille. Malgré le long chemin qu’il lui restait à parcourir, Strive nourrissait l’espoir de partager ses incroyables découvertes et son bagage de connaissances avec le reste de son espèce s’il venait un jour à retourner sur sa planète.

Strive ne vit pas les heures défiler, complètement absorbé par le guide pour enfant. Sa concentration fut cependant mise à rude épreuve à plusieurs reprises par les autres pilotes qui s’étaient regroupés autour de la grande table. Il dut interrompre sa lecture lorsque le ton monta d’un cran et que les cartes commencèrent à voler dans des excès de frustration et de colère. C’était surtout Meouch qui perdait patience. Ce dernier ne mâcha pas ses mots lorsqu’il fut contraint de pousser sa pile de jetons vers Phobos. « Et voilà, c’est toujours pareil ! C’est encore Phobos qui gagne ! Comment tu veux qu’on rivalise avec une _Poker Face_ pareille, putain ! »

« Dis plutôt que ça t’énerve de toujours perdre. » gloussa Sung qui possédait lui-même une pile assez importante de jetons. « Et puis, c’est très facile pour nous de te percer à jour, gros matou. Tes moustaches tremblent à chaque fois que tu as une mauvaise pioche. Et si tu pensais à les couper ? »

Meouch monta une main à son museau pour essayer d’aplatir ses moustaches contre ses babines. « Tsss, la ferme, Sung. Vous êtes des enfoirés doublés de tricheurs. Avec vos satanés casques, vous seriez disqualifiés sur le champ si c’était une partie de professionnels. »

Havve regardait la scène depuis son assise en bout de table, ne trahissant sa présence que par de petits craquements. Soudainement, son bras mécanique tournoya et il présenta son jeu de carte en un parfait éventail. Meouch sembla s’étouffer avec sa langue, suivant d’un regard complètement dépité le peu de jetons qui lui restait rejoindre la pile du robot. « Tu t’fous de ma gueule ! » rugit-il avec fureur alors que les autres pilotes éclatèrent de rire, Sung pas loin de basculer de sa chaise. Phobos sautillait sur son siège, son corps secoué par un fou rire sourd. Même Havve montra des signes d’amusement, un rictus inexistant faisant plisser ses orbes rougeâtres. « Allez, c’est bon, ras le cul de ces conneries ! J’vais m’coucher ! »

Les oreilles de Strive tressautèrent lorsqu’elles entendirent Meouch prononcer ces mots et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le lion s’engouffrer en furie dans le couloir. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé à la Base, Strive se demanda combien de temps il n’avait pas dormi. Cela faisait des jours qu’il ne s’était pas reposé convenablement et même s’il avait été inconscient pendant des heures, c’était loin d’être aussi réparateur qu’une vraie nuit de sommeil. Peut-être qu’il avait tenu aussi longtemps sous le coup de l’adrénaline. Mais il était évident que celle-ci n’allait pas faire effet éternellement. À tout instant, il s’attendait à ce que la fatigue lui tombe dessus comme un coup de massue.

« Meouch n’a pas tort. Je pense qu’il est grand temps d’aller nous pieuter. » Sung se leva de son fauteuil et étira ses bras au-dessus de lui pour réveiller ses articulations. Il se tourna vers Strive en donnant un coup de menton vers le manuel. « Alors, est-ce que ça t’a été utile ? Ça fait un petit moment que tu as le nez dedans, petit. »

Strive hocha de la tête, tapotant son doigt sur le côté du cadre pour le refermer, faisant s’effriter les pages dans l’air. « Oui, très. Merci de me l’avoir prêté. » Il plaça délicatement la tablette sur la table et sauta de sa chaise. Maintenant qu’il n’avait plus rien sur quoi focaliser son attention, il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. « Je dors ici, alors ? »

« Bien sûr, petit ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Sung lui fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir des dortoirs. Il y avait cinq chambres au total, chaque membre de la Brigade disposant apparemment de sa propre cabine. Un insigne en forme d’étoile décorait le sol et chacune de ses branches pointait vers le seuil des chambres. « Tu occuperas la chambre la plus à gauche. Sans vouloir te mentir, nous n’y mettons quasiment jamais les pieds. Son dernier occupant était… et bien, c’était quelqu’un d’assez solitaire, voire énigmatique pour être honnête. Qui sait dans quel état il a laissé l’endroit. »

Le garçon fronça des sourcils, s’inquiétant du ton préoccupé adopté par le docteur. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, craignant le pire pour le précédent propriétaire des lieux.

Sung ne dit rien pendant une seconde, puis il s’exclama, « Ah non, il va très bien ! Il effectue simplement une mission de son côté. Vois-tu, la Brigade est composée de cinq membres, enfin six maintenant que tu es parmi nous. J’en suis le leader puis il y a Meouch, Phobos, Havve, toi et Brian. » Sung continua son explication alors qu’il se débattit avec la poignée. « Brian ayant des compétences assez particulières, il a été réquisitionné pour mener à bien une mission de sauvetage dans une dimension inférieure. En fait, c’est un maître dans l’art de la traque. Le meilleur dans ce domaine, si tu veux mon avis. Si tu dois mettre la main sur quelqu’un, Brian se chargera de retrouver sa trace. Personne ne lui échappe. Ah, ça y est. »

Sung ouvrit la porte en grand, dévoilant une pièce totalement plongée dans l’obscurité. Un courant d’air vint chatouiller le visage de Strive, faisant courir un petit frisson entre ses omoplates. « Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Brian si je prends sa chambre ? Il a l’air d’être quelqu’un d’assez susceptible. »

« Tu ne fais pas si bien dire ! Vaut mieux éviter de se frotter à lui. Il pourrait te briser la nuque en une milliseconde. » Strive eut un léger vertige. « Mais il ne t’en voudra pas pour la chambre. D’ailleurs, il n’y dort même plus, même les rares fois où il revient ici. Il préfère rester à bord de son vaisseau. Et qui sait, ça ne m’étonnerait même pas s’il savait déjà que nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre le moment où j’ai ouvert la porte. Son intuition dépasse l’entendement. »

Plus Strive en entendait sur ce Brian, moins il avait envie d’occuper la chambre. Entrer et puis s’installer sur le territoire qu’une personne répondant à un tel descriptif le mit vraiment mal à l’aise. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Sung avait eu la gentillesse de lui offrir un toit et répondre à une telle générosité par un refus serait vraiment impoli de sa part. Il décida d’accepter l’offre à bras ouverts. La pièce se transforma sous ses yeux lorsque Sung alluma la lumière.

Il n’y avait presque rien à l’intérieur, rien en tout cas lui prouvant que la pièce avait été autrefois occupée. Brian avait vraiment tout emporté avec lui lors de son départ. Il ne restait en quelque sorte que le squelette, à savoir les meubles de première nécessité. Des étagères vides striaient le mur et un bureau joliment taillé était calé contre le mur entre deux larges colonnes de bois. Sur le côté se trouvaient deux portes, l’une ouvrant sur une petite salle de bain et l’autre sur un placard. Strive pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas résonner alors qu’il s’avança dans la sobre pièce en faisant glisser son regard sur son contenu. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent soudainement lorsqu’il se posèrent sur son plus grand atout : une fenêtre vers l’extérieur.

Il se précipita aussitôt vers elle, sautant sur le lit qui se trouvait au pied de la paroi transparente. Il posa ses mains sur la vitre et admira avec fascination les différentes formes qui volaient dans toutes les directions autour du vaisseau mère. Il les regarda se propulser dans le vide spatial et laisser derrière elles des trainées embrasées. Son cœur émit une puissante lueur lorsqu’il vit un des véhicules s’engouffrer dans l’entrée d’un pont, sa silhouette disparaissant derrière un rideau de rubans multicolores. Le monde de l’autre côté était certes vaste, il n’en demeurait pas moins animé par endroits. Même sans ses étoiles, le cosmos regorgeait de vie.

Complètement absorbé par l’extérieur, Strive faillit ne pas sentir le lit s’enfoncer légèrement à côté de lui. Il entendit un léger rire s’échapper de Sung. « C’est l’une des plus belles vues de la maison, petit. J’étais sûr que tu allais adorer. » Ses yeux toujours collés à la fenêtre, Strive hocha de la tête avec entrain, ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui répondre. De temps à autre, son visage stupéfait était éclairé dès lors qu’un vaisseau volait un peu plus de la vitre. Son cœur luisait si fort que s’il n’avait pas été confiné par le t-shirt, sa brillance aurait certainement été visible depuis l’extérieur de la bâtisse.

Strive voulut rester là à admirer le ballet des vaisseaux pendant des heures, mais ses forces commencèrent à le quitter. Finalement rattrapé par la fatigue, il bailla si fort que des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Cela lui brouilla la vue et sa tête se fit lourde sur ses épaules. « Sung, je dors ici ? Pour combien de temps ? » souffla-t-il.

Sung lui sourit gentiment, attendri par la voix paresseuse et innocente du garçon. « Tu me l’as déjà demandé. Bien sûr que tu restes ici, et aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, Strive. Tu es ici chez toi maintenant alors tu y seras toujours le bienvenu. » Le docteur se retira doucement du lit et se dirigea vers l’armoire à draps. Il fut soulagé de voir qu’il y avait toujours une couverture à l’intérieur. Il s’en empara puis l’enroula autour de Strive qui commençait à s’assoupir, la bordant ça et là de façon qu’elle ne glisse pas au premier de ses mouvements. « Repose-toi, tu l’as bien mérité. Nous verrons pour le reste demain, d’accord ? »

Exténué, Strive donna un coup de menton si faible que Sung faillit ne pas le remarquer. Il suffit de quelques secondes au garçon pour s’assoupir contre la vitre, confortablement emmitouflé dans la couverture. Dans le cas où le jeune Moebien venait à tomber dans son sommeil, Sung poussa le lit contre le mur pour combler le vide qu’il y avait normalement sous la fenêtre. Et pour avoir la conscience tranquille, il prit les quelques oreillers qu’il restait dans l’armoire pour les aligner autour du garçon recroquevillé. Sung vit que ce dernier dormait déjà à poings fermés, à en juger par son souffle ralenti et le léger mouvement de ses épaules.

Sung sortit silencieusement de la chambre en éteignant la lumière, laissant le jeune garçon dans la douce embrasse de la nuit. Il ferma la porte délicatement, sa main tremblant autour de la poignée. Dès qu’il entendit le petit ‘clic’ du loquet, il laissa s’échapper un soupir saccadé et sa gorge se noua instantanément, étranglée pour une douleur agonisante.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, s’agrippant la poitrine dans l’espoir vain de calmer la soudaine vague de tristesse que lui submergeait le cœur. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer, ses poumons comme transpercés d’un poignard. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme des feuilles au vent et il respirait avec labeur. Le désespoir qui lui accablait l’esprit était si intense qu’il lui secouait le corps tout entier. Il souhaitait que jamais personne n’ait à endurer une telle souffrance, pas même les plus viles.

C’était d’une cruauté sans bornes.

La sensation d’une main froide et métallique sur son épaule le ramena momentanément à la réalité. Sung croisa le regard maussade de son compagnon mécanique qui lui serra l’épaule avec compatissance. L’homme sentit ses tremblements s’atténuer et il parvint à reprendre contenance. Mais sa souffrance était encore bien présente. Et elle ne le quitterait jamais.

Il fixa le sol en se pinçant l’os du nez, de lourdes larmes coulant le long de ses joues crispées. Il s’enfouit le visage dans son écharpe avec pour seule envie, disparaitre à tout jamais.

« Alors, t’en penses quoi ? Autant à l’aise que dans l’autre ? »

Strive enfila sa nouvelle tenue avec précaution, passant ses bras dans les longues manches noires. Il ajusta son haut tout en positionnant sa gemme bien en face de l’ouverture en losange qu’il avait exigé auprès de Powers. Il lui fallut faire quelques petits ajustements et c’était comme s’il n’avait jamais changé de tenue. Elle était vraiment très fidèle à l’originale. Il se regarda dans le miroir en tirant légèrement sur sa tunique puis il s’adressa au félidé qui attendait sa réponse derrière la porte. « Ça rend vraiment très bien ! Powers n’a pas failli à sa réputation. »

« Ah, j’te l’avais dit qu’elle avait l’œil pour ce genre de chose. Et puis t’as vu à quelle vitesse elle t’a cousu ça ? Livré ce matin à la première heure, comme promis. Allez- » La voix de Meouch se fit plus distante alors qu’il s’éloigna de la porte. « Ramène un peu tes fesses par ici. On doit se rendre dans un endroit assez spécial aujourd’hui, alors ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! »

« Ça marche, j’arrive tout de suite ! » Strive ajusta un dernière fois sa tenue avant de déposer son châle flambant neuf sur ses épaules. Il poussa un petit soupir soulagé, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau poser les yeux sur son cœur. Strive aimait bien le t-shirt que Sung lui avait prêté mais le porter lui donnait une désagréable sensation de suffocation. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le rendre au docteur tout de suite, comme il lui avait promis dans le vaisseau. Et comme c’était un cadeau, il jugea qu’il serait injuste de s’en séparer aussi rapidement.

Strive vérifia une dernière fois la position de sa tenue, effleurant accidentellement ses côtes avec sa main. Il retint son souffle, s’attendant à ce qu’une vague de douleur surgisse de sa plaie. Mais contre tout attente, c’est à peine si son corps avait réagi. Interloqué, il leva un sourcil dubitatif puis souleva son t-shirt avec curiosité. Son torse était toujours enveloppé sous plusieurs couches de bandage que le sang avait incrusté par endroit. Voulant inspecter l’état de sa plaie, il saisit le bord d’un des rubans enroulés autour de son thorax puis tira dessus, déroulant doucement mais surement le reste du bandage. Sung lui remonterait surement les bretelles s’il apprenait qu’il avait défait son magnifique travail. Le docteur insisterait certainement pour lui repanser aussitôt les plaies. Redoutant sa colère, Strive réalisa à mesure que les rubans glissèrent de son torse qu’aucune autre intervention médicale ne lui serait nécessaire.

Comme par miracle, sa blessure était presque entièrement guérie. Strive cligna des yeux avec stupéfaction, touchant délicatement sa peau endommagée. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Pas de sang. La seule preuve de sa blessure passée étant l’impressionnante rangée de cicatrices d’un bleu un peu plus clair que le reste de sa peau. Il procéda à la même inspection pour son bras et le constat fut le même : sa brulure avait fait place à une marque pale. Face à cette étonnante occurrence, la lueur de son cœur s’emballa. Cela n’avait rien d’ordinaire.

« Qu’est-ce que- ? »

La voix tonitruante de Meouch retentit depuis l’autre pièce. Le lion semblait perdre patience. « Hé, qu’est-ce tu fous, gamin ? Tout le monde t’attend, là. »

« Ah ! Oui, encore une seconde ! » Strive se débarrassa du reste des bandages puis réajusta sa tenue une dernière fois avant de s’élancer hors de la pièce, poussant la porte des deux bras. Il y mit plus de force que souhaité, porté par la découverte inattendue de sa récente guérison. La porte alla s’écraser contre le mur dans un fracas retentissant qui résonna jusque dans la salle commune. Pris de surprise par un tel boucan, tous ses compagnons tournèrent la tête vers le couloir.

« Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre. » s’excusa Strive, le bout de ses longues oreilles ayant pris un teint rosé.

Il trottina vers le reste de la Brigade, soulagé de voir qu’ils étaient encore tous là, assis sur leurs chaises respectives. La partie de cartes de la veille était toujours éparpillée sur la table qui était aussi jonchée des jetons que Meouch avait renversé comme le mauvais joueur qu’il était. Phobos leva la main pour attirer l’attention du jeune Moebien puis tapota le siège qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Strive comprit son message et s’installa à l’endroit indiqué, se focalisant sur Sung qui leur présenta l’emploi du temps de la journée.

Fidèle à lui-même, il parla avec un enthousiasme débordant. « Parfait ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, voilà le plan pour aujourd’hui- »

Sung exposa ses intentions au reste du groupe, expliquant avec assurance pour quelles raisons et dans quelles conditions il prévoyait leur prochaine action. La Base d’opération disposant de zones adaptées, il n’y avait pas meilleur moment pour étudier convenablement le fonctionnement du vaisseau de Strive. Il était sûr qu’une fois soumis à plusieurs tests dans un lieu propice à une observation et une utilisation sans risques, ils parviendraient à saisir le fonctionnement de cette intrigante machine. Ils iraient crescendo en commençant dans des lieux clos pour éventuellement finir leurs recherches sur un terrain d’étude extérieur.

Cette nouvelle mission consistant à observer son vaisseau à l’œuvre vint ranimer la passion grisante que Strive avait développé pour le pilotage. Il était impatient de pouvoir enfin reprendre la voie du ciel aux commandes de son astronef. La chance presque indécente qu’il eût en franchissant la stratosphère de sa planète avait été le résultat de ses émotions plus que de sa volonté. Son vaisseau n’avait fait que suivre la voie tracée par son inconscient. S’entrainer à son bord lui permettrait enfin de trouver l’accord parfait entre lui et son véhicule éthéré.

Maintenant que tout le monde connaissait la marche à suivre, Sung invita la troupe à quitter les lieux. Et comme la veille, Strive se retrouva à suivre aveuglement les autres le long de couloirs interminables et à travers des zones totalement inconnues. Il n’y preta pas grande attention cependant, car il passa la majorité du trajet à échanger de signes avec Phobos. Tous deux s’étaient tellement prêtés à ce jeu de mimiques qu’ils s’amusèrent à imiter la gestuelle de l’autre sans vraiment y placer la moindre signification. Leurs gesticulations bouffonnes n’échappèrent pas au reste de l’équipe qui fut pris de rires à plusieurs moments du trajet. Même haut perchée sur son énorme corps, la tête de Havve semblait montrer des signes d’amusement par sa mâchoire un peu plus relevée que d’ordinaire. Encore une fois, ce n’était peut-être que le fruit d’un dysfonctionnement.

Le groupe finit par s’arrêter devant une immense porte. Sung place sa main sur la plaque transparente qui se trouvait tout près des gonds. En identifiant sa signature génétique, il déverrouilla l’accès. « Cette pièce est réservée aux recherches à grandes échelle et de terrain. Peu de monde l’utilise désormais, nous devrions donc être tranquilles durant notre session d’expérimentation. » La porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement retentissant, baignant la Brigade dans une lumière verte et tamisée. Elle se referma aussitôt la petite troupe entrée, se verrouillant de l’intérieur dans un frottement mécanique. L’endroit ne possédait aucune fenêtre et ses murs étaient démesurément hauts. Strive crut mettre les pieds dans un champs vierge, l’échelle de la pièce lui rappelant les grandes étendues de pentawrens qu’il avait tant de fois parcourues étant enfant. Ces mêmes terres qui étaient aujourd’hui affreusement désolées. « Qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire exactement ? » demanda-t-il en tapant son pied contre les dalles métalliques.

« Nous allons observer ton vaisseau en pleine action. Havve, Phobos et moi prendrons des notes sur l’aspect visuel de ton engin et de ses mouvements. Quant à Meouch, il est là histoire qu’il ne soit pas tout seul dans son coin. » Loin d’être sourd, ce dernier sortit les crocs et brandit un doigt révolté.

Quand il réalisa que tous les regards seraient rivés sur lui, Strive devint nerveux. « Okay… Quelle est la première chose que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

« Pour commencer, invoque ton vaisseau. Voyons si tout se passe comme la fois précédente. » Sung ouvrit ses bras en grand et recula pour laisser suffisamment d’espace autour du jeune Moebien. « Pas de quoi stresser, ok ? » lui cria-t-il de loin en balançant le bras avec encouragement. Phobos lui brandit ses deux pouces et Meouch hocha sa tête le regard grognon. Havve avait les bras légèrement pliés, comme s’il anticipait la suite des événements.

« Facile à dire… » marmonna Strive, intimidé d’être le centre d’attention des pilotes. Il inspira profondément en essayant de se rappeler les sensations que lui avait procuré l’apparition de son vaisseau. Les mots ne lui étaient d’aucune utilité à cet instant, l’ordre devait venir du plus profond de sa personne. Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur la sensation de sa main posée sur sa gemme luisante. C’était particulier. Il arrivait presque à voir l’énergie fleurir sous ses paupières closes. Une petite flamme blanche se dessina dans son esprit et il s’imagina en train de tendre la main vers elle, referment délicatement ses doigts autour de sa fragile lueur.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent d’un coup. De ses mains s’échappait un puissant éclat lumineux, l’espace entre des doigts écartés laissant se faufiler de petits éclairs blancs. Strive entendit le groupe lâcher en chœur un cri de surprise derrière lui à la vue de cette lueur si mystique s’agglomérant à l’extrémité de ses doigts. Comme la dernière fois, Strive se sentit guidé par un profond instinct. Il regarda avec émerveillement l’énergie faire danser ses filaments lumineux dans l’air avant de les enrouler en une boule incandescente. S’ensuivit une explosion de lumière blanche autour de laquelle se dessinèrent les parois lisses et vierges de son splendide vaisseau. Un infime bourdonnement avait envahi l’espace le moment où l’engin avait fait son apparition. Il flottait paisiblement aussi dessus des paumes ouvertes du garçon, son aileron ventral à quelques centimètres du sol et ses longues ailes docilement courbées vers le bas. Strive pouvait voir son reflet sur la vitre du cockpit, la lueur enflammée de son cœur dessinant un halo autour de sa silhouette. Le nez du vaisseau pointait vers le bas, sa position inclinée pas sans évoquer un signe de respect à l’égard du garçon et de ses compagnons.

Le son de pas précipités resonnèrent derrière le Moebien et il ne tarda pas à voir le reflet de ses compagnons apparaitre sur la vitre sombre du vaisseau. Sung fut le premier à prendre la parole, le moindre de ses mots griffonnés par la main experte de son compagnon métallique. « Okay, super ! Nous voilà avec une première approche de notre sujet. Comment ça va, petit ? Est-ce tu te sens différent ? Des commentaires à faire, peut-être ? »

« Hmm, je ne me sens pas plus différent qu’avant. C’est venu… naturellement ? » Strive admira son vaisseau, sentant une vague de tranquillité lui envahir le corps. « Je me suis visualisé en train de prendre l’énergie et la diriger à un endroit donné. Après, c’est le vaisseau qui a tout fait. »

« Je vois, je vois » conclut Sung, sa main se grattant le menton alors qu’il examina l’extérieur du vaisseau de plus près. « Ce n’est pas une sorte de projection, il possède une réelle consistance. Il ne fait appel à aucune technique de compression, c’est bien ça ? C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il peut changer de taille aussi fluidement. »

Strive haussa des épaules, un peu perdu par les paroles du docteur. « Je ne sais pas du tout. Je pense qu’il fait ça tout seul ? »

Sung invita Phobos à s’approcher, lui désignant le vaisseau dans son ensemble. « Tu peux me faire un scan en profondeur, Phobos ? Peut-être que nous aurons un petit indice sur la technologie à laquelle on a affaire. » Le pilote muet opina, dégotant de sa poche la même sorte de télécommande qu’il avait utilisé sur la planète de leur rencontre. Pendant que le mécanicien s’affairait autour de l’appareil, Sung avait fait un pas prudent vers la coque du vaisseau, approchant une oreille de la surface et toquant deux fois dessus. « Ça ne sonne en rien comme les autres matériaux que je connais. Moi qui pensais qu’avec un plus de ressources, il nous serait plus facile de déterminer son origine, j’ai le sentiment que nous sommes encore loin de faire la moindre conclusion. Alors Phobos, as-tu eu plus de chance cette fois-ci ? »

Le pilote muet avait fini de scanner. Son langage corporel trahissait sa frustration, sa tête se secouant avec défaite devant les résultats plus de décevants donnés par son appareil. Il envoya ses mains en l’air, tendant un bras vers le vaisseau comme pour remettre en question son existence. Il tourna son visage vers Strive, inclinant sa tête dans l’espoir d’obtenir des réponses. Le garçon ne trouva rien à dire et secoua la tête d’un air désolé, se sentait tout aussi perdu que les autres.

« L’observation de surface n’a rien donné et même le scanner en est resté muet. Peut-être que tu as découvert une nouvelle génération de vaisseau ? Non, ça n’a pas de sens. Comment peut-il détenir ta signature sans en émettre une, même inconnue, en retour ? Autant dire que cette chose n’existe pas que ça reviendrait au même ! »

Strive longea la silhouette de son vaisseau en faisant glisser sa main de long de ses courbes. « Et si je le faisais voler ? Peut-être que ça vous aiderait ? »

Le docteur acquiesça, se parlant dans son écharpe alors qu’il consultait ses notes. « M’oui, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, je voulais voir où se trouvait la rampe d’embarquement. »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du jeune Moebien, qui tourna un regard presque complice vers son vaisseau. « Ah, oui. À propos de ça… » Il posa sa main contre la paroi, son action causant l’apparition de multiples vaguelettes à sa surface. « Il n’y en a pas. » Les excroissances grimpèrent sur le bras du garçon avant de l’attirer tout entier à l’intérieur. Choqués, les pilotes restèrent cloués sur place, bouches bées et bras ballants. Havve avait même laisser tomber le carnet qu’il tenait dans sa main.

Strive ne put s’empêcher de rigoler comme un enfant lorsqu’il entendit les exclamations résorbées de ses camarades depuis l’intérieur du cockpit. Son petit numéro avait dû leur faire perdre la tête. Maintenant qu’il se trouvait dans son vaisseau, il examina l’intérieur de la cabine, une faible lueur se dessinant sur la paroi en suivant la trajectoire de son regard. Il s’avança vers les piliers de commandes, se plaçant entre eux comme il l’avait fait les fois précédentes. Le vaisseau réagit par un vrombissement berçant, créant une bulle rassurante autour de Strive. Ce dernier plaça ses mains au-dessus des piliers puis remua doucement des bras pour tester la réaction.

Le vaisseau répondit sans problèmes, reproduisant ses mouvements en battant légèrement des ailes. Elles montèrent puis descendirent sans qu’aucune douleur ne vienne perturber leur grâce. Strive se joint à la joie de son vaisseau qui ne semblait plus souffrir d’aucun dysfonctionnement. C’était indéniable, son vaisseau avait bel et bien un effet positif sur sa condition physique. Il était une sorte d’extension de son propre corps et il en partageait chaque sensation, chaque douleur. Et quand le vaisseau s’en retournait à son pilote, cela lui prodiguait des soins miraculeux. Devant un constat aussi improbable, le garçon n’avait aucune explication crédible à fournir. Il n’arrivait pas non plus à mesurer sa chance.

Son Lexicom grésilla soudainement, le bruit strident le faisait grimacer d’inconfort. Il faillit les retirer de ses oreilles. « Petit ! Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça !? » s’écria Sung dans un mélange de choc et d’admiration. « Comment tu as fait ça ?! Tu as littéralement plongé à l’intérieur ! »

Strive tapa légèrement sur son Lexicom avant de réponde au pilote abasourdi qu’il pouvait voir à travers la vitre. « C’est comme ça que j’entre. Et c’est le même procédé pour sortir. Si j’en exprime le besoin, ces sortes de vagues me tirent à l’intérieur. »

Un grognement bourru s’engouffra dans son oreille. « Mais de quel monde tu sors gamin ? On a jamais vu un truc pareil ! » Strive pouvait entendre le lion donner des coups sur les parois extérieures, certains d’entre eux pas très tendres avec le véhicule. Il sentit une légère chatouille au niveau de sa taille. « Et comment on y entre, nous ? »

Eh bien…Ils ne pouvaient pas. Peu importe le nombre d’essais, que ce soit en tenant la main d’un de ses compagnons avec la volonté de créer une plus grande ouverture ou bien en utilisant le téléporteur à courte portée de Sung, seul Strive semblait autorisé à monter à bord. Voyant que leurs tentatives ne les menaient nulle part, Sung ne passa pas par quatre chemins. Il proposa de récolter un échantillon.

Le docteur s’empara un petit scalpel qui remplissait en temps normal des fonctions médicales. En voyant l’objet tranchant luire sous les projecteurs qui illuminaient la salle, Strive sentit une boule se créer dans sa gorge. Sung s’approcha du vaisseau qui se mit à trembler à l’image de son propriétaire, miroitant la peur terrée en lui. Avec une grande minutie, le docteur -qui présenta d’avance ses excuses- éplucha une fine pellicule sur le dessus d’une des ailes, provoquant un sursaut soudain chez le jeune Moebien. Ce dernier s’agrippa le doigt puis remarqua qu’un peu de sang s’était mis à perler sur sa peau azur.

« Alors ça… c’est inquiétant. » murmura Sung en regardant avec fascination le petit morceau blanc. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de choses à dire dessus, à part que la découpe l’avait légèrement courbé. Le docteur n’avait maintenant qu’une envie, étudier l’échantillon avec le matériel adéquat. Malheureusement pour lui, cette chance lui passa aussitôt sous le nez.

En effet, le morceau se mit à luire entre ses doigts, prenant la forme d’une lumière crépitante avant de s’élancer droit vers le cœur de Strive et d’y plonger. La sensation était familière à celle de son vaisseau retournant à l’abri dans son cœur mais à un degré beaucoup moins perceptible. Strive sentit tout de même une agréable chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Curieux, il décida de mettre à l’épreuve l’hypothèse qu’il avait développée plus tôt. Il examina l’égratignure sur son doigt sur lequel s’était dessinée une fine trainée rougeâtre. Et si sa théorie s’avérait exacte, il se retrouverait avec plus de questions qu’à leur arrivée. Il essuya son doigt sur son t-shirt puis le tendit aux autres pilotes.

La coupure avait disparu.

Personne ne dit rien. Ils étaient simplement à court de mots. C’est à peine s’ils arrivaient encore à penser. Meouch fut le premier à briser leur silence estomaqué, laissant s’échapper un long soupir résigné. « Sans déconner, est-ce que t’es réel, gamin ? »

Ces mots dominèrent le reste de la session de test, de nouveau prononcés dès qu’une nouvelle découverte était faite sur l’astronef. On comprit bien vite que la structure de ce dernier était très proche de celle d’un véhicule -comme l’avait prouvé l’exclusivité dont bénéficiait Strive pour accéder à ses commandes- mais une fois dans les airs, l’engin se mouvait avec une fluidité presque animale. Le vaisseau avait besoin d’une personne à son bord pour fonctionner et cette dernière faisait bien plus que simplement le piloter. Elle entrait en symbiose avec son véhicule. Un puissant lien unissait la personne et la machine et le transfert de douleur en était la preuve irrévocable. C’était un inconvénient de taille pour Strive car chacune de ses envolées pouvait mettre sa vie en danger.

Mais pour venir combler cette énorme lacune, le vaisseau disposait d’une vivacité extraordinaire. C’était de loin le vaisseau le plus rapide de tous ceux de la Brigade combinés. Il faisait preuve d’une agilité incroyable et ses ailes pouvaient se tordre dans des angles parfois extrêmes, lui permettant d’exécuter des manœuvres délicates avec une aisance impressionnante. Il suivait sans sourciller le moindre geste de son pilote dans des enchainements presque chorégraphiques.

La liberté que Strive ressentait était inégalée. Même enfermé dans le petit espace de son cockpit, le simple fait de s’envoler dans les airs faisait battre son cœur à la chamade et son allégresse se répercutait directement sur les performances de son vaisseau. Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Quand il fallut clore la session d’entrainement, Strive ne put cacher sa profonde déception.

Il émergea dans son vaisseau dans une mosaïque de vaguelettes blanches et atterrit sur le sol à pieds joints. Ayant fait du bon travail, il rappela aussitôt son astronef dans son cœur. La créature de nacre de dématérialisa en une sphère incandescente qui alla se réfugier dans la gemme du jeune Moebien. Une nouvelle vague d’énergie lui parcourut le corps depuis sa poitrine jusqu’à l’extrémité de ses doigts. Le garçon couvrit son joyau de sa main, se sentant aussi vigoureux qu’à son réveil, la fatigue après ces longues heures à piloter comme envolée.

Il ne put en dire autant de ses compagnons. Ils semblaient accablés par toutes ces expériences et leurs corps tanguaient comme pris de tournis. Alors que leurs bras croulaient sous des piles de notes, Meouch, de son côté, occupaient ses mains libres en faisant des frisettes avec ses moustaches. Les pilotes n’étaient pas encore tirés d’affaires car toutes les notes qu’ils avaient accumulées devaient maintenant être digitalisées. Strive ne serait pas surpris s’il trouvait ses compagnons encore au travail même à des heures avancées de la nuit.

« Cette session d’expérimentation fut un succès » affirma Sung en réajustant sa pile de papiers qui penchait précairement sur le côté. « Bon, nous avons encore beaucoup de questions en suspens mais avec un peu plus d’efforts, je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à trouver une réponse plausible. »

Phobos n’avait pas l’air de partager son avis. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent un peu plus et il tourna la tête vers Strive. D’après la posture de son ami muet, il comprit bien vite que le pilote était épuisé par toutes ces tentatives vaines.

« Ne baisse pas les bras, Phobos. Nous trouverons bien une explication un jour ou l’autre. Et puis, ce n’est pas tous les jours que nous avons l’opportunité d’étudier un phénomène jusqu’alors inconnu de tous. Tu devrais être content, toi qui a toujours soif de nouvelles technologies, non ? »

Phobos semblait étudier le point de vue du docteur et il se plongea en pleine réflexion, tapant son pied contre le sol. Il finit par rejoindre Sung dans son raisonnement, hochant de la tête pour exprimer son enthousiasme à l’idée de participer à une grande découverte. Les mots du docteur avaient fait mouche et avaient insufflé une nouvelle motivation en Phobos qui se joignit aux autres en trottinant. Le retour vers leurs quartiers prit un peu plus de temps qu’à aller, leur progression ralentie par les hautes piles de papier qui menaçaient de s’écrouler à chacun de leurs pas. Quelques feuilles de se délogèrent et formèrent une trainée derrière les pilotes, obligeant Strive à récolter les quelques notes naufragées. Heureusement, Meouch vint lui prêter main forte de temps en temps, lui allégeant un peu le travail.

Quand ils franchirent le palier de la salle commune, l’équipage déposa non sans délicatesse leurs piles de papier sur la grande table, en s’assurant de ne pas les mélanger. Strive rendit les notes à leur propriétaire, les plaçant sur les piles correspondantes en se basant sur le type d’écriture. Lorsqu’il tendit la dernière feuille, il crut que ses yeux lui jouèrent un tour. Il était quasiment sûr d’avoir compris certains mots parmi les gribouillis, au point de former presque une phrase entière. Mais c’était impossible, rien ne pouvait traduire instantanément ce qu’il voyait. Surement le fruit de son imagination, il balaya cette impression par un haussement d’épaules, déposant la feuille sur le dessus du tas de Sung.

Aussitôt débarrassés, les membres de la Brigade se jetèrent sur leurs sièges respectifs et bientôt leurs idées commencèrent à fuser. « Je pense à une sorte de modèle hybride. » suggéra Sung. « Surement un mélange entre technique compressive Garvitch et signaux évaporateurs Windgal. »

À peine avaient-ils commencé à partager leurs idées que Strive était déjà largué. Même s’il ne comprenait rien à leur charabia, il s’installa sur une chaise pour écouter ce qu’ils avaient à proposer. Papier en main, il se tenait prêt à retranscrire comme il put tous les mots piquant son intérêt. Il ferait sa petite enquête après.

« Nan, ça peut pas être du Wingdal. Y a qu’en étant immergés dans l’eau que leurs vaisseaux peuvent se volatiliser. Le vaisseau du gamin n’est pas équipé des désintégrateurs nécessaires. Et j’suis pas d’accord pour le Garvitch. Leurs effets compresseurs ont un temps limité sur leurs vaisseaux, alors que le cristal du gamin n’a pas l’air de souffrir d’une telle contrainte. J’ai l’impression qu’il peut garder le vaisseau dedans aussi longtemps qu’il le veut. »

« Hmm, c’est vrai. Tu marques un point. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Havve ? » Le robot tourna son regard vers Sung en faisait grincer les muscles artificiels de son cou. Ses orbes rouges se rétrécirent alors qu’il médita sur la question. Il hocha finalement de la tête, ses yeux ayant retrouvés leur taille normale et fixant intensément le docteur. Même en l’absence totale de mots, Strive vit Sung acquiescer à plusieurs reprises. « Intéressant, tu suggères que nous nous penchions sur la voie Corvoak ? »

« Corvoak ? Ah non, vous y êtes pas du tout, là ! » s’exclama Meouch en croisant les bras. « Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que sait faire le gamin. C’est vrai que leurs engins sont super rapides en vol mais ça ne rivalise pas du tout avec son appareil. » Même Phobos se rangea du côté de son rival là-dessus, secouant la tête avec sérieux.

« Soit. Du Creitichian, alors ? »

« Creit- mais n’importe quoi ! Commence pas à balancer des noms à tire-larigot ! Y a aucune chance que ce soit du Creitichian ! D’une, leurs foutus vaisseaux n’ont pas d’ailes- »

Strive notait comme un forcené, essayant de ne pas oublier un seul de ces étranges termes et des quelques caractéristiques qui leur étaient rattachées. Il était sûr que ses notes étaient bourrées de fautes, se basant simplement sur la phonétique pour mettre sur papier ces noms inconnus. Crai-ti-chian ? Caur-vo-aque ? Il essaya de rejouer leur prononciation dans sa tête, se préparant à les prononcer lui-même lorsqu’il en demandera la signification. S’il avait envie d’élargir son horizon concernant le cosmos, apprendre à lire et dire correctement son vocabulaire était la moindre des choses. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu’il fallait ne pas entendre Meouch lui parler. « Hein ? Ce que j’en pense ? »

« Ben ouais. C’est toi qui l’as découvert. Il s’est écrasé sur ta planète, non ? Y en avait d’autres autour ? T’aurais pas vu une sorte de flotte peut-être ? »

« Non, il n’y en avait pas d’autres. Juste lui. » Il se rappela cette nuit fatidique que ne remontait à pas si longtemps dans le passé. « Quant il est tombé du ciel, il a laissé une magnifique nuée lumineuse derrière lui. Et quand il s’est écrasé de l’autre côté de la colline, je pouvais sentir le sol trembler sous mes pieds. Le trouver a été très facile, je n’ai eu qu’à suivre la colonne de fumée. »

Meouch se pencha vers le garçon, désireux d’en connaitre plus sur la suite de son histoire. « Et ensuite, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Tout le monde s’était rapproché du Moebien, impatient d’entendre le reste du récit de sa rencontre avec son vaisseau. Strive remonta dans ses souvenirs, se revoyant en train de revivre la scène dans les moindres détails. Enfin, à quelque chose près. « J’ai couru le long de la falaise qui surplombait le lieu du crash. Le-” il prit soin de masquer un détail sombre mais crucial « -vaisseau flottait juste au-dessus du lac et sa lueur était si forte qu’il éclairait presque toute la zone. J’ai eu l’impression qu’il m’appelait, m’attirait vers lui, comme s’il avait besoin de ma présence. Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m’attendre mais c’était plus fort que moi. Je me suis approché et j’ai posé la main dessus. Jamais je n’aurais pensé que ce simple geste me conduirait jusqu’ici. »

Meouch semblait absorbé par son histoire, ses pupilles aussi rondes que des lunes. « Qu’est-ce qui t’as poussé à aller voir ce que c’était ? Ça aurait pu être qu’un astéroïde, rien de bien extraordinaire. »

« C’était bien plus que ça ! Je l’ai ressenti au plus profond de mon cœur. C’était d’une importance vitale ! » s’exclama Strive, le haussement de sa voix prenant tout le monde au dépourvu. C’est là qu’il réalisa qu’il ne leur avait pas dit toute l’histoire. Seul Sung avait été mis dans la confidence. Il prit une grande inspiration, prenant le temps d’exposer sa situation. « Ma planète est mourante. Ma famille, mes amis, les habitants de mon village… ils vont tous mourir si personne ne fait rien. Et je- » Ses oreilles plumées s’abaissèrent avec tristesse, une profonde culpabilité faisant surface sur son visage abattu. « Et moi, j’étais voué à les voir souffrir. Tous perdaient leurs forces les mois, semaines, jours passants… sauf moi. Mon grand-père me disait que c’était un don, mais à mes yeux, ce n’était qu’une malédiction. »

« Depuis le jour où les étoiles nous ont été volées, mon peuple a atrocement souffert. Notre nourriture se fit de plus en plus rare, toutes nos cultures dépérirent et les créatures se volatilisèrent. J’ai assisté à la descente en enfer de mon village et de ses habitants, leur nombre régressant doucement mais inévitablement. Leurs cœurs… ils perdaient de leur éclat. C’est à peine s’il restait la moindre lueur en eux. Et après un certain temps dans cet horrible état, ils finissent par s’éteindre. Ils meurent. Ils partent. » Ses mots étaient plein de rancœur et d’amertume. Strive se fit violence pour ne pas se faire emporter par l’émotion, l’immense souffrance qu’il avait enduré pendant toutes ces années menaçant de le suffoquer à tout moment. « C’est pour ça que je dois ramener les étoiles. Elles sont vitales pour eux. Je veux qu’ils retrouvent une vie normale. Qu’ils se souviennent. »

« Qu’ils se souviennent ? »

Strive opina calmement. « Oui. Quand j’était petit, je regardais sans cesse les étoiles, en pensant qu’un jour je volerai parmi elles. Ma mère… elle m’en a fait cadeau. C’est d’elle que me vient cette passion pour le cosmos. On passait notre temps la tête dans les étoiles, à les admirer, à raconter leurs histoires et à tracer les constellations. Nous nous les sommes appropriées en quelque sorte. Et à chaque fois, nous finissions sur mon étoile préférée. Elle disait qu’elle m’en avait fait cadeau. Alors quand les étoiles disparurent, c’était comme si l’on m’avait dépossédé d’une partie de ma mère. En sa mémoire, je me dois de retrouver cette étoile qui m’a été offerte. J’ai juré que je finirai ce qu’elle a commencé et je prouverai à tous qu’elle ne s’est pas sacrifiée en vain. »

La pièce était plongée dans un silence total. Personne n’osa parler. Le cœur de Strive clignotait faiblement et il leva doucement les yeux vers Meouch. Ses prochaines paroles n’étaient pas plus fortes qu’un murmure, comme celles d’un enfant que l’on aurait réprimandé. « La vérité est…j’ai cru que c’était une étoile. J’espérais de tout mon cœur que c’en eut été une. »

Meouch était inhabituellement silencieux. On aurait presque dit une autre personne. Il avait le regard baissé et il se tenait les mains avec gêne. « Je suis vraiment navré d’entendre ça, gamin. Je pense que je te dois des excuses pour le comportement que j’ai eu à ton égard le jour de notre rencontre. Moi qui pensais que tout ce que tu disais, c’était que du baratin…Qu’on s’était retrouvé avec un pauv’jeunot paumé dans nos pattes. Je réalise juste maintenant que tout ce que tu disais, c’était la pure vérité. » Il serra la mâchoire, regardant Strive les yeux pleins d’admiration. « Tu as un grand cœur. »

Phobos approuva d’un hochement lent de tête, encore secoué par les révélations bouleversantes de leur jeune recrue. Il plaça son poing contre sa poitrine puis se mit debout, lui offrant une sorte de salut honorifique. Etant quelqu’un de très emphatique, il semblait vraiment touché par l’histoire du Moebien.

« Nous allons t’aider dans ta quête, Strive. Tu peux comptes là-dessus. » La voix de Sung était grave. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec autant de sérieux. « Cette promesse, ton peuple, ta mère. Nous- non, la Brigade Stellaire va se battre pour eux. » Il s’approcha de Strive, posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Phobos et Meouch ne tardèrent pas à joindre leur capitaine, offrant leur soutien en déposant à leur tour leur main sur son autre épaule. Havve s’approcha du groupe, posant un de ses bras métalliques sur les cheveux touffus du garçon.

Strive se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, son corps pris de tremblements alors qu’il essaya vainement de contenir ses sanglots. Après tant d’années seul, à se battre pour garder la flamme de l’espoir vivace dans son cœur, il avait enfin des personnes avec qui partager son fardeau. Il n’était plus un rêveur naïf. Aujourd’hui, c’était un combattant luttant pour ramener l’espoir dans la galaxie. Avec l’aide de la Brigade, il empêcherait les étoiles de tomber dans l’oubli et leur redonnerait leur existence.

Un reniflement bruyant cassa le silence et interpella Strive le Moebien en pleurs. Il essuya ses larmes puis se tourna vers Meouch, n’en croyant pas ses yeux lorsqu’il vit les yeux jaunes voilés par une épaisse pellicule mouillée. « Meouch, tu pleures ? »

« Quoi ? Pas du tout ! » Il renifla grossièrement, se grattant les yeux en présentant son dos au reste de l’équipage. « Saleté de poussière s’est fourrée dans mon œil. Si vous croyez que j’suis le genre de pleurnicheur qui braille à la première histoire triste, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l’œil ! » Il pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait, son corps avait un tout autre discours. Ses moustaches frémissantes et sa queue abattue étaient les signes clairs qu’il était loin d’être aussi insensible qu’il voulait bien laisser paraitre. L’histoire de Strive avait eut raison de sa façade de dur à cuir. Pour s’éviter plus de honte, le félidé bleu relança la conversation. « Ahem ! Donc, tu pensais que c’était une étoile ? T’es vraiment sérieux ? »

Strive hocha de la tête. « Oui, je l’espérais vraiment. Mais quand je l’ai vu de près… » Il se rappela la forme originelle de son vaisseau, cette même créature qu’il avait si peur de dévoiler à ses compagnons, avec son noir aussi profond que le ciel vide, ses branches tranchantes et son odeur sulfureuse. Et dire qu’il avait cette chose en lui. « Ça ne pouvait être une étoile. »

Meouch souffla puis croisa les bras sous son imposante crinière. « C’est bien gentil tout ça mais, sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, ça fait plus de dix ans que les étoilés ont disparu. Alors de penser en voir une débarquer de nulle part, c’est quand même tiré par les cheveux. T’en dis quoi, Sung ? »

Le docteur était plongé dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était dans ses pensées, la main au menton. « Oui, ça fait très longtemps. C’est impossible que ce soit une étoile. Ce vaisseau- » dit-il en lançant un regard perçant vers Strive, « ce n’est pas une étoile. C’est quelque chose d’autre. »

Strive sentit un frisson le parcourir devant les mots presque accusateurs du docteur. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu ? Ou bien était-ce encore un coup de son imagination ? Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir plus longtemps car le docteur changea aussitôt de ton, invitant avec engouement ses camarades à reprendre leurs investigations autour du mystérieux vaisseau. Il se replongea dans ses notes en suggérant aux autres à faire de même et à se référer à Strive s’ils avaient besoin de plus d’informations concernant la prise en main ou le comportement du véhicule. Le garçon était tel un mot sans définition et c’était le rôle de la Brigade de lui trouver une signification.

Strive était plus que ravi de pouvoir fournir toutes les informations qu’il avait pu lui-même récolter, mais quelque chose clochait. La pièce avait perdu de sa chaleur et quelque chose le gênait. Il ne sut dire d’où provenait cette étrange impression car rien dans le langage corporel de ses camarades ou bien dans le ton de leur voix ne semblait expliquer son malaise. Et pourtant, la sensation persistait, plongeant Strive dans une profonde inquiétude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Aww, Sous ses airs de lourdaud, Meouch n'est qu'un gros nounours !  
> J'adore écrire ses dialogues :D
> 
> Et rebelote, on retourne en confinement. Casanière comme je suis, j'avoue que ça ne me change pas vraiment. En espérant que ça ne devienne pas une habitude...  
> J'espère que les choses se passent bien de votre côté.  
> Soyez responsables et prenez soin de vous !


	13. Potentiel endormi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les jours passés à bord de la Base d’opérations furent parmi les meilleurs que Strive n’ait jamais vécu. Se consacrant presqu’entièrement aux essais et autres tests de vols, il savoure chaque moment de détente avec ses compagnons, que ce soit pour plaisanter ou bien les défier au Poker intergalactique. Malheureusement, après le calme vient toujours la tempête. Lorsque sonnera le moment d’agir, Strive sera-t-il à la hauteur ? Mais surtout, la Brigade lui laissera-t-il la chance de se prouver ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Bonus 1 : https://i.imgur.com/ygY3d1b.png  
> Image Bonus 2 : https://i.imgur.com/njPiLIm.png  
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Les jours passèrent et se répétèrent. Tous les matins, Strive se levait, saluait l’équipe puis partait pour la zone d’entrainement. Beaucoup se lasserait de cette routine mais c’était loin d’être le cas de Strive. Bien au contraire, ces séances de tests n’en étaient que plus exaltantes jour après jours. Chaque acrobatie qu’il devait effectuer à la demande de ses camarades l’emplissait d’un sentiment d’accomplissement inégalé. Il aimait tellement piloter qu’il se plut à en mettre plein la vue à ses amis pilotes, parfois à la limite de la frime. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à l’immense fierté qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il répondait aux attentes de ses compagnons. Chaque réussite lui permettait de prouver ses capacités au reste de la Bridage, le rassurant en peu plus sur sa légitimité à compter dans leurs rangs.

Son esquive et son agilité furent mises à l’épreuve à travers plusieurs exercices. Par exemple, l’un consistait pour le jeune Moebien à éviter une série d’obstacles tandis qu’un autre le contraint à se faufiler dans des passages serrés. Il dut s’engouffrer dans des successions d’anneaux étroits, virevolter au milieu de champs de débris et tournoyer dans les airs pour éviter les offensives ennemies. Il n’y avait pas de réel danger, ces ‘attaques’ n’étant que le fruit d’une simulation virtuelle sous formes de jets de lumière vive censés imiter les tirs de vaisseaux ennemis. Et contre toute attente, Strive s’en sortit haut la main, si l’on omettait les quelques petits incidents en tout début de session. Sung préféra faire l’autruche sur ces petites erreurs, prétextant que ce n’étaient là que des tirs de semonce avant que les choses sérieuses n’arrivent.

Postée sur la terre ferme, la Brigade regardait avec une attention toute particulière le moindre mouvement, la moindre action perpétrée par le vaisseau. À la première occasion, ils prenaient en note ses capacités, ses limites ainsi que ses éventuelles faiblesses, son défaut le plus flagrant restant le lien traumatique qui le liait à Strive. Ils avaient déjà pu voir le partage de douleur à l’œuvre dans leurs péripéties passées, le dernier exemple pas plus vieux que l’un de leurs exercices de pilotage.

En effet, Strive s’était laissé emporter par l’une de ses pirouettes, heurtant malencontreusement unes de ses ailes contre un mur de la salle d’entrainement. Son vaisseau s’était mis à vriller dans tous les sens avant de s’écraser au sol sans que rien ne vienne amortir le choc. Les pilotes s’étaient rués au secours de leur jeune recrue, inquiets à l’idée qu’elle ne se soit blessée dans l’accident. Ils purent voir à l’approche du lieu du crash que l’aile endommagée convulsait sur le sol. Strive ne tarda pas à émerger de son véhicule, son visage tordu de douleur et sa main agrippant son bras amoché.

« Ça n’était pas prévu au programme… » avait-il plaisanté en serrant des dents. Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal. Aucune fracture ni de plaie n’était à déplorer. Son bras tétanisé par le choc, le jeune Moebien dut interrompre sa session de vol le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Ce fut aussi l’occasion pour la Brigade de mettre les points sur les « i », voulant s’épargner d’une deuxième frayeur. Bien vite, Strive se sentit de nouveau d’attaque pour reprendre la session d’exercice, après avoir obtenu non sans mal le consentement de ses compagnons inquiets. Fidèles à ses paroles, l’entrainement se déroula sans plus d’encombres jusqu’à tard dans la nuit.

Afin que ce genre d’accident ne se reproduise plus, et pour minimiser les effets néfastes du transfert de douleur, la Bridage se mit en tête de trouver un moyen de palier cet handicap pour le moins fâcheux. En bidouillant deux-trois choses ensemble, Phobos parvint à créer un tout nouveau modèle d’écran de protection basé sur le blindage supplémentaire qui équipait déjà les autres vaisseaux de la Brigade. Il lui fallut un peu de créativité et un coup de génie pour adapter cette protection au métabolisme si particulier du vaisseau de Strive. Son talent et ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Apposé au pied de la vitre du cockpit, l’outil en question était une sorte d’autocollant fait d’une matière ultra résistante.

Tous les brigadiers disposaient de cette petite extension. Ils en avaient même profité pour lui donner volontairement l’effigie de leur insigne étoilée. Grace à ses effets réflecteurs, le petit badge leur avait maintes fois sauvé la mise. Une fois attachés à la carrosserie, il produisait une couche protection au-dessus de toutes les surfaces qui constituaient le véhicule porteur. Une fois activé, il pouvait encaisser de nombreux chocs, que ce soit des tirs de canons laser, des débris spatiaux voire même une légère collision avec un autre vaisseau, on n’est pas à l’abri d’une manœuvre maladroite. C’était un outil vraiment utile mais à ne pas surestimer pour autant. Même s’il était conçu pour durer, il n’était pas indestructible. Une attaque de grande puissance aurait bien vite raison de ses capacités. Pas adapté à résister aux chocs de grandes amplitudes, il ne garantit pas complètement la sécurité de son utilisateur. Il est surtout vu comme un ajout de bonne mesure à ne surtout pas invoquer en dernier recours.

Dans le cas de Strive, l’insigne réduisait significativement les dégâts subis par son vaisseau, et par extension les blessures qui en auraient découlé. Cela lui permettait ainsi de conserver ses moyens physiques même au ressortir d’un impact malencontreux avec un astéroïde par exemple.

Il garda cela en mémoire alors qu’il continua à tournoyer dans l’immensité de la salle d’entrainement, courbant ses ailes dans l’optique d’éviter le plus de débris et de lasers possibles. Son corps bougeait de lui-même, projetant sur son vaisseau les gestes à suivre pour traverser les passages exigus et contourner les pseudo-ennemis avec la grâce d’une créature ailée. Et lorsque Strive envoya ses bras vers l’avant, cela provoqua une vive accélération. Le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, c’est l’esprit un peu mesquin que Strive vola en rase-motte non-loin de ses camarades, envoyant des rafales des vents dans leur direction. Il vit leur petite silhouette au sol perdre leurs appuis, certaines à deux doigts de finir le cul par terre. Strive eut un sourire coupable lorsqu’il les vit s’accrocher à leurs notes », aucun des pilotes ne voulant voir leurs précieuses recherches dispersées aux quatre vents.

« Par les Astres ! » s’écria Sung avec un teinte d’exaspération dans la voix. « À quoi tu joues, petit ? Encore un peu et on va finir par s’envoler si tu continues comme ça ! »

Posant un doigt à son Lexicom, Strive réprima un ricanement. « Pardon, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher ! »

Sung soupira, décidant de voir le côté amusant de la chose. « C’est que tu es un petit plaisantin quand tu t’y mets, hein ? De toute manière, je propose que nous arrêtions là pour aujourd’hui. Cela fait déjà un sacré moment que nous sommes là. Je pense qu’on est tous d’avis pour prendre une pause bien méritée. »

Un brin de déception s’insinua dans le cœur du jeune Moebien à l’annonce du docteur. Il aurait adoré poursuivre l’entrainement mais tels étaient les ordres du capitaine. Il fit redescendre son engin au ras du sol avant de s’en extirper une fois à l’arrêt. Dès qu’il toucha terre, il rappela son vaisseau en lui puis se dirigea vers le reste de la compagnie. Ce n’est qu’un arrivant à leur niveau qu’il remarqua que quelqu’un manquait à l’appel. « Où est Meouch ? »

« Ah, » lui répondit Sung qui était en train de ramasser les feuilles qui s’étaient dispersées autour d’eux. « Il avait un truc à faire. Il a dit qu’il nous retrouverait à la salle commune si jamais nous finissions la session avant son retour. » Vu la vitesse à laquelle Sung s’empressait de reprendre les notes, il ne comptait pas vraiment sur le retour de leur équipier velu pour quitter la salle d’entrainement.

Sung mena la petite troupe hors de la chambre virtuelle, flanqué de son fidèle compagnon métallique avec qui il fit part de ses plus récentes découvertes. Le docteur s’était engagé dans une discussion aux semblants de monologue avec le robot muet, mais ce dernier n’était pas pour autant un acteur passif de leur conversation. Même sans émettre le moindre son, Havve était tout autant impliqué dans leur échange, répondant par le biais de messages télépathiques. Strive ne savait toujours pas comment fonctionnait une telle interaction, mais il valait mieux pour lui ne pas trop y songer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Strive en profita pour discuter avec Phobos, curieux de savoir quelles observations il avait fait sur ses performances et celles de son vaisseau. « As-tu découvert quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il. Le pilote vêtu d’or et de cuivre lui répondit avec une série de gestes vifs, brisant l’air de sa main ouverte pour imiter le vol de son astronef. Il ferma ensuite sa main, reproduisant le même mouvement avec son poing. « Oh, le badge ? Il fonctionne à merveille ! A un moment donné, j’ai effleuré mon aile contre un mur, mais je n’ai rien senti du tout ! C’est génial ! Tu t’es vraiment surpassé ! »

Le pilote muet hocha joyeusement de la tête, heureux d’avoir pu contribuer à améliorer l’expérience en vol du jeune Moebien et d’avoir contourné efficacement le principal inconvénient de son vaisseau. Il tourna la tête vers Strive d’un air un peu moqueur, en imitant une fois de plus le vol d’un vaisseau avec sa main. Toutefois, son mouvement était plus saccadé que la fois précédente, comme si le vaisseau se faisant sans cesse arrêter dans sa course. Strive leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire embarrassé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Okay, j’admets avoir heurté les murs plus d’une fois. Mais ça ne m’a pas empêché de continuer ! Et c’est grâce à toi et tes talents de technicien ! »

Phobos se gratta l’arrière du casque avec modestie. De caractère réservé, c’était dur pour le pilote de recevoir un compliment sans être submergé par la gêne. Dommage pour lui, Strive était loin d’être radin quand il s’agissait de féliciter quelqu’un.

Ils franchirent la porte de la salle commune en se déchargeant précipitamment de leur pile de papier, rajoutant une couche supplémentaire au capharnaüm qu’était la grande table. On ne la voyait quasiment plus sous l’amoncellement de fiches et autres dossiers manuscrits. C’est à peine si tout ce ramassis de papier suivait une quelconque cohérence. La Bridage s’était consacrée à la tâche avec une telle ferveur qu’elle en avait négligé d’organiser ses notes. Au début, c’est supportable mais au bout du quatrième jour, ça commençait à sérieusement poser problème. Il n’y avait même plus la place pour poser une assiette. Au bout du huitième jour, c’est comme si le concept du ménage n’existait plus aux yeux de la Brigade. Les membres de l’équipage trouvaient toujours une bonne excuse pour survivre dans cette jungle de paperasse plutôt que d’y mettre un peu d’ordre. Strive avait du mal à croire que cette mer de papier était le résultat de l’observation de son seul et unique vaisseau. Il se sentait d’une certaine manière coupable d’être à l’origine d’un tel foutoir. Il souhaitait qu’il en sût plus sur son engin si cela avait pu alléger le travail monumental et acharné de ses compagnons.

Maintenant débarrassés de leur fardeau, les pilotes se laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises en poussant un long soupir soulagé. Ils avaient tellement écrit qu’ils ne sentaient plus leurs doigts. Même si Strive adorait se tenir aux commandes de son vaisseau, lui non plus ne put résister à l’appel de sa chaise. S’asseoir était devenu presque un luxe pour lui car piloter son vaisseau nécessitait une participation presque totale de son corps, contrairement à ses camarades. Il s’impliquait presque corps et âme dans la conduite de son engin, son fonctionnement mimétique ne lui laissant que très peu de répit.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, la même qu’il avait occupé le jour de son arrivée. Ce n’était pas le grand confort, celle-ci ne bénéficiant d’aucune sorte de coussins ou de rembourrage contrairement aux autres. Strive finirait par s’y faire avec le temps mais en attendant, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien.

Pour patienter le temps que Meouch revienne, les pilotes proposèrent d’apprendre à leur jeune compagnon les règles de leur jeu de carte favori. On confia le deck de carte à Havve qui ne pouvait pas être meilleur distributeur, ses mains mécaniques agissant comme le mélangeur ultime. Sung expliqua au garçon ce que représentaient les jetons, ce que signifiaient les symboles sur les cartes et les différentes combinaisons possibles pour contrer les autres joueurs. D’après ce que Strive avait compris, le but était de posséder la combinaison de cartes la plus élevée tout en entretenant le mystère autour de son jeu. Et pour cela, il fallait garder son visage le plus inexpressif possible, la moindre émotion pouvant trahir la situation et les intentions du joueur à ses adversaires. Si tout se déroulait comme souhaité, le joueur pourrait récupérer les jetons des autres, accaparant le fruit de leurs efforts. Sur le papier, ça avait l’air facile alors Strive accepta de jouer une partie.

Comme c’est la première fois qu’il jouait, les autres pilotes lui promirent de se montrer cléments le temps qu’il se fasse un peu la main. Mais à peine avaient-t-ils commencé la partie que Strive avait déjà oublié la moitié des règles. Il dut appeler Phobos à l’aide plusieurs fois, dévoilant maladroitement le contenu de sa main qu’il était censé cacher à la vue de tous. Et lorsqu’il misait quelques jetons, ils se firent aussitôt balayés par un de ses adversaires au moyen de combos incompréhensibles. Strive se retrouva bien vite à court de jetons, les quelques survivants se battant en duel entre ses coudes, le reste ayant été raflé par le pilote muet. Il poussa un souffle exaspéré, fronçant des sourcils alors qu’il essaya de se remémorer les explications du docteur. « Comment vous faites pour vous rappeler de toutes ces règles ? »

Sung ria en tenant fermement ses cartes contre son torse. « Ça viendra avec le temps, tu verras. C’est facile pour nous, on y joue depuis qu’on se connait. Ça doit bien faire trois ans maintenant. » Il prit ses jetons pour les empiler proprement devant lui. « Essaie d’observer le comportement de tes adversaires et tu arriveras peut-être à voir à travers leurs bluffs. Et si tu parviens à les percer à jour, alors tu peux faire tourner la situation à ton avantage. »

Les percer à jour, hm ? Strive regarda le contenu fraichement renouvelé de son jeu. Il vit que plusieurs symboles correspondaient entre eux et que certains chiffres se suivaient dans l’ordre décroissant. Ça avait l’air d’être une bonne main.

Gardant son visage le plus stoïque possible, Strive observa les autres joueurs alors qu’ils poussèrent une quantité assez importante de jetons au centre de la table. C’était surement la plus grosse mise qu’ils avaient faite depuis le début de leur partie au point que Strive dut sacrifier presque la totalité de ses possessions s’il voulait tenir tête à la mise avancée par Havve. Ça commençait mal, et Strive était persuadé qu’il serait le premier à perdre cette manche.

Il décida d’appliquer les conseils de Sung. Il inspecta un à un les pilotes, prêt à relever le moindre mouvement suspect. Il étudia la position de leurs mains, leur posture et leur expression. Pour ce dernier aspect, c’était une autre paire de manches. Entre la visière de Sung, le casque intégral de Phobos et les orbes inexpressifs de Havve, il lui était impossible de lire les visages de ses adversaires. Comme il s’en doutait, ses observations ne le menèrent nulle part. Il aurait joué avec des statues que ça n’aurait rien changé. Les pilotes étaient si concentrés et lui si inexpérimenté que même s’il parvenait à détecter quelque chose, comment fallait-il ensuite en tirer profit ? Peut-être valait-il mieux abandonner au lieu de continuer à s’acharner.

La confiance dont faisaient preuve les autres était impressionnante et elle faillit pousser le jeune Moebien à coucher son jeu. Mais quelque chose vint titiller son esprit. Il se rendit compte qu’un petit détail lui avait échappé. Leur façade extérieure était certes imperturbable, mais qu’en était-il de leurs émotions ? Leur assurance finirait bien par craquer sous le poids de la pression.

Jetant son regard une nouvelle fois sur ses camarades, Strive pouvait les voir faiblir. Non, il pouvait les _sentir_ perdre leur sang-froid. Phobos se tenait solidement sur sa chaise mais au-delà de l’apparence, Strive arrivait à sentir la nervosité se dégager du mécanicien dès qu’il posait les yeux sur son jeu. Son extrême sérénité n’était qu’un leurre voué à tromper ses adversaires sur ses véritables émotions. Havve était plus difficile à cerner mais le changement soudain dans le vrombissement de son moteur ne put échapper à l’ouïe surdéveloppée du Moebien, trahissait un certain malaise chez l’être de métal. Il semblait surestimer son jeu, misant volontairement un grand nombre de jetons pour sécuriser le sentiment de maitrise qu’il voulait projeter sur ses adversaires.

Et puis il y avait Sung, le plus exubérant de tous. Il tenait ses cartes avec une fierté évidente, sa visière noire regardant la table de haut. Il semblait provoquer les autres joueurs, insinuant que quiconque oserait le défier perdrait le moment où il dévoilerait son jeu. Il ne suivait même pas ses propres conseils, son visage arborant un sourire narquois qui s’agrandissait à mesure que le dénouement de la manche approchait. Son comportement faisait certes son petit effet, mais il n’était pas exempt de défauts.

Une atmosphère anxieuse emplissait la pièce, hérissant les cheveux de Strive sur sa nuque. L’arrogance de Sung n’était qu’une feinte. Au fond de lui se jouait une toute autre musique. Il était hésitant et vraiment tendu. Le peu de fois où il parla, ses mots sonnaient faux aux oreilles du jeune Moebien, la confiance factice qu’ils arboraient bien loin d’être naturelle. « Messieurs, êtes-vous prêts à connaitre le grand gagnant de ce jackpot ? Je m’excuse d’avance mais vous savez déjà tous que le vainqueur, c’est moi. »

Phobos riposta avec sa propre façade. Il se redressa un peu plus et pencha sa tête sur le côté en faisant craquer son cou. Il plaça une de ses jambes par-dessus l’autre dans la plus grande sérénité, visiblement loin d’être impressionné par la proclamation de son capitaine. Même Havve ajouta son grain de sel à cette comédie collective, plissant ses yeux luisants dans l’espoir de paraitre plus intimidant.

Strive leur parla de but en blanc. « Je pense que vous devriez tous vous coucher. » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, ses paroles brisant leur façade en une fraction de seconde. Il pouvait sentir leur surprise les frapper de plein fouet.

Sung se racla la gorge, essayant de ne pas faire tomber le masque. « Bien tenté petit, mais je vois très bien ce que tu manigances. Si tu tiens vraiment à comprendre comment voir derrière le jeu de tes adversaires, nous verrons cela à la prochaine partie, okay ? Là, tu arrives un peu trop tard. Je tiens déjà la victoire dans ma main. Peut-être que ta stratégie se prouvera plus efficace une autre fois. »

« Non, vraiment. Je pense que vous devriez tous vous coucher. » insista le Moebien, testant la détermination de ses adversaires à s’accrocher à leur jeu d’acteur. Aucun ne réagit mais Strive pouvait les sentir vaciller. Ils ne semblaient plus aussi confiants maintenant qu’ils avaient été démasqués.

« Pfff, désolé mais ça ne prend pas. Je suis certain d’avoir le combo gagnant et tu n’arriveras pas à m’en faire douter. C’est une stratégie intéressante petit, mais pas pour cette fois. « Sung étala son jeu de carte à l’envers sur la table, se préparant à les dévoiler aux restes des joueurs. Strive vit l’ombre d’un tremblement sur sa main. « Voyons un peu ce qu’on a là. À moins que l’un de vous ait la sagesse de montrer son jeu avant le mien ? Il n’y a pas de honte à admettre sa défaite. »

Les autres joueurs ne fléchirent pas et tous rejoignirent le docteur en posant leurs cartes à l’envers sur la table. Strive décida de faire de même, espérant qu’il ne s’était pas trompé dans l’ordre de ses cartes.

Un par un, les participants révélèrent leur jeu. Havve retourna sa rangée de carte avec lenteur, apparemment pas très satisfaisant de sa performance. Il ne s’en sortait pas trop mal jusqu’à ce que Phobos dévoile à son tour sa combinaison, qui valait presque le double de celle du robot. Quand ce fut le tour de Sung, le sourire déconfit qui s’afficha sur sa figure alors qu’il retourna ses cartes confirma immédiatement ce que Strive avait suspecté.

Sung avait la pire main de tous.

Havve plissa des yeux, lançant un regard accusateur au docteur qui s’agita sur sa chaise. « Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là ! Ça valait quand même le coup d’essayer, non ? Imaginez vos têtes si vous étiez tombés dans mon piège ! » Il se tourna vers Strive. « Bien joué, petit. Tu as réussi à voir dans mon jeu mais peux-tu faire mieux que Phobos et Havve ? »

Strive retourna ses cartes, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Phobos s’agrippa le casque avec indignation quand il réalisa que Strive l’avait battu sur le fil du rasoir. Après s’être fait voler ses jetons un nombre incalculable de fois, Strive pouvait enfin réclamer son dû. Et quel pactole ! Il tira la montagne de jetons vers lui avec un grand sourire. La roue avait bel et bien tourné à son avantage. « Je crois que je commence à saisir. » dit-il avec innocence. Décidément, il prenait de plus en plus plaisir à taquiner ses compagnons.

« Comment as-tu réussi un coup pareil ?! » s’exclama Sung, à la fois fier et jaloux de la prouesse tactique du jeune Moebien. L’avantage permis par son casque ne semblait n’avoir aucun effet sur Strive. Le garçon était doué d’une impressionnante intuition.

Encore choqués par le retournement de situation, le groupe n’avait pas entendu l’arrivée tardive de Meouch. Ce dernier s’était arrêté sur le seuil de la pièce, regardant le groupe attablé en levant un sourcil. « C’est quoi tout ce tintamarre ? On pouvait vous entendre piailler depuis le hall d’entrée. » Il s’approcha du groupe, inspectant plus attentivement le contenu de la table. Ses yeux s’arrondirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu’il vit les piles de jetons devant Strive. « Vous vous payez ma tronche ! T’as vraiment gagné tout ça, gamin ?! »

  
Strive opina allègrement, sentant l’atmosphère de la pièce partir en vrille alors qu’il fut couvert de félicitations par les pilotes qui étaient à la fois choqués, fiers mais aussi dérangés par son coup de maitre. Pour calmer le tollé qu’il avait provoqué, Strive prétexta que sa victoire n’était due qu’à la chance du débutant et qu’il ne ferait pas long feu à la prochaine partie. Son explication eut l’effet escompté sur les pilotes, les confortant dans cette idée. Cependant, Strive ne comptait pas se priver de sa botte secrète pour de futures parties, se voyant susciter la même réaction indignée s’il venait encore à gagner.

Meouch étant enfin rentré, l’équipage mit en pause sa partie. « Matez un peu ce que j’ai rapporté. » leur dit le pilote velu, sortant plusieurs objets de son sac en bandoulière. « Et voilà pour toi, gamin. Comme j’te l’avais promis, j’t’ai bidouillé quelque chose qui pourrait te sauver la mise si jamais tu t’aventures seul dans le cosmos. »

Meouch lui présenta une sorte de petit manche gris. Lorsque Strive le prit en main, l’objet se mariait parfaitement avec la forme de ses doigts. De fines bandes turquoise luminescentes striaient le bâton d’un bout à l’autre en prenant leur source à l’une de ses extrémités. Intrigué, Strive approcha l’objet de ses yeux pour mieux l’inspecter. Immédiatement, ce fut l’affolement général. Sung se précipita sur lui, lui arracha l’objet de la main.

« Hé là, attention à ce que tu fais, petit ! » s’exclama-t-il avec panique, essayant d’atténuer la violence de son geste par un petit rire. « Je te déconseille de faire ça, à moins que tu veuilles perdre la vue pour le restant de tes jours. »

« Putain, Strive ! T’as failli faire flancher mon vieux cœur de lion ! » Les moustaches de Meouch étaient toutes hérissées et sa crinière bombée par le choc. Le lion récupéra prudemment l’objet avant de le tendre de nouveau au jeune Moebien, le regard sévère. « Ça se tient comme ça et peu importe la situation, ne refait JAMAIS ce que tu viens de faire. Jamais, t’as compris ? Encore un peu et tu finissais borgne. »

L’objet pesait soudainement plus lourd dans la main de Strive. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« C’est ton arme. J’ai bossé dessus toute la nuit. Vu que j’n’avais pas une minute pour m’y mettre entre toutes ces heures de tests, il a fallu que j’empiète sur mon temps de sommeil. » Il pointa une griffe vers un petit bouton près de l’embout, montrant au garçon comment correctement l’activer. « Mets ton doigt là et pousse la détente vers le bas. Veille à ce que ta poigne soit bien ferme et que l’espace devant ton arme soit libre. »

Strive suivit les instructions de Meouch, appuyant légèrement sur l’espèce d’interrupteur et s’assurant que la voie était bien libre. Soudainement, une lame turquoise émergea de la poignée, illuminant la pièce d’un bleu intense. Devant cette apparition fulgurante, Strive cru lâcher la poignée de surprise mais sa main resta forte heureusement serrée autour du manche. Il observa la lame avec fascination, l’orientant dans tous les sens devant ses yeux étonnés. « C’est incroyable. » souffla-t-il. « C’est une lame ? Je n’en ai jamais vu de pareilles. »

« C’est une lame en photon, fabriquée à ta mesure. Elle est faite d’une forme de photon ultra condensé, ce qui lui permet d’être malléable à souhait. Ces lames sont idéales pour le voyage. Facile à ranger, à porter et quasiment indestructible. Et elles sont bien sûr très efficaces en situation de combat. » Meouch arborait un sourire prétentieux, pris d’une immense fierté à chaque fois qu’il parlait de son savoir-faire. « J’en ai fabriqué des milliers, et quasiment aucune n’a rendu l’âme à l’heure où j’te parle. Si tu me crois pas, t’as qu’à demander aux autres. »

Strive n’avait aucun besoin de vérifier quoi que ce soit, il croyait le lion sur parole. La lame semblait extrêmement dangereuse, bien plus tranchante que les griffes des Hurlemadonnes. Une telle arme pouvait laisser d’énormes dégâts sur son passage, blessant sérieusement voire fatalement quiconque se frotterait à elle. Strive déglutit à cette idée et son teint pâlit d’un ton. S’il avait le choix, il ne garderait pas une telle chose sur lui mais Meouch avait été clair là-dessus. C’était d’abord pour assurer sa propre sécurité. Le cosmos était un lieu hostile et impitoyable. Et comme rien ne le préservait d’une situation périlleuse, il aura forcement besoin un jour ou l’autre de faire usage d’un tel outil. Il espéra de tous son cœur qu’il n’en arrive jamais à de telles extrémités.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il, essayant de paraitre plus enthousiaste pour ce cadeau pour le moins sinistre. « Je le garderais précieusement sur moi. »

« Bah, y a pas de quoi, gamin. Et puis, j’ai bien compris que ça t’enchantait pas de porter une arme. » Meouch prit la main de Strive entre ses gros doigts, appuyant sur le bouton pour ranger la lame. « Rien ne t’oblige à t’en servir, sauf en cas d’extrême urgence. J’t’en voudrais pas, t’inquiète. Mais de te savoir équipé d’une arme me rassure déjà pas mal. » Il farfouilla dans son sac avec précipitation. « Du coup, j’ai une autre offre que tu pourras pas refuser. »

Strive rangea l’arme avec une grande précaution dans ses bottes, aux côtés de son Soligramme. Il se retourna ensuite vers Meouch, le regard surexcité. Le lion lui présenta un nouvel objet posé au creux de sa main. Ça ressemblait à un bracelet des plus ordinaires, que l’on porterait pour faire beau. Strive pencha la tête sur le côté avec incrédulité. « Est-ce que c’est Powers qui a fait ça ? »

Meouch repoussa l’allégation du Moebien d’un balayage de sa main, refusant d’attribuer le mérite de son labeur à quelqu’un d’autre. « Non, c’est encore de moi. Il te fallait quelque chose qui te corresponde un peu plus. Vas-y, essaie-le. » Meouch fit signe au Moebien de s’approcher puis lui passa l’étrange bracelet autour du poignet, dont une partie débordait sur sa paume. Tout comme sa lame en photon, il était parcouru pas de fines rainures lumineuses turquoise. « Parfait. Maintenant, appuie tes doigts contre la paume de ta main. Je pense que ça va te plaire. » lui dit le félin, son regard brillant d’impatience.

Posant ses yeux sur sa paume, Strive remarqua qu’il y avait effectivement une sorte de bouton arrondi parfaitement placé au centre de sa main. Encouragé par le reste de la bande, il appuya dessus. Il s’était préparé à être surpris mais devant la petitesse de l’accessoire, il ne s’attendait à ce qu’apparaisse un énorme bouclier translucide. Il bondit sur place, tendant immédiatement son bras devant lui en le secouant, comme s’il voulait chasser une énorme bestiole. Malgré tout, le bouclier garda sa position à seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa main. Dans sa frénésie, Strive avait appuyé une deuxième fois sur le bouton, faisant disparaitre le bouclier octogonal dans un souffle. Encore sous le choc, le cœur du jeune Moebien brillait intensément.

Les autres pilotes semblaient eux-mêmes surpris devant un tel accessoire. Tous lancèrent un regard curieux vers le félidé. « Un bouclier ? » s’étonna Sung en s’approchant de Strive pour mieux examiner l’objet en question. « Moi qui croyais que tu ne fabriquais que des armes léthales. Ça ne te ressemble pas. La technologie défensive, ce n’est pas du tout ton rayon. Plutôt celui de Phobos. »

« Bah, y a qu’les imbéciles qui changent pas d’avis, et puis ça fait pas de mal de se diversifier un peu. Les besoins du client passent avant tout. C’est le devoir de tout artisan qui se respecte. » répondit Meouch en secouant des épaules, sans perdre pour autant le sourire. « Le gamin m’a dit qu’il détestait la violence, fallait bien se conformer à ses valeurs. Et puis, si jamais il n’a pas le cran d’opter pour la manière forte, il aura un moins une autre option sous la main. J’ai pas contourné la question, puisque je lui ai aussi refilé une arme. Ce qu’il compte en faire ensuite, ça dépendra que d’lui. »

Sung acquiesça de la tête, totalement d’accord avec le raisonnement de son compagnon touffu. Il prit délicatement le poignet de Strive dans sa main pour mieux admirer le bracelet. « C’est de très bonne facture, Meouch. Excellent travail. J’imagine qu’il fait appel à la technologie photonique ? »

« Evidemment. C’est le minimum en termes de protection corporelle. J’te parie que ça peut résister jusqu’à une tonne de pression en choc frontal. A peu près. » confia Meouch en bombant le torse. « C’est pas mon style de me brosser dans le sens du poil mais j’suis pas mal fier de ce petit bidule. »

« Tu peux te le permettre, mon ami. Ce genre de chose est plus utile que l’on ne pense. C’est toujours bien d’en être équipé. » le félicita Sung, admiratif devant le petit appareil. « Tu veux bien le tester une nouvelle fois, petit ? »

Strive s’exécuta. Il appuya sur le bouton en joignant son index et son majeur sans la moindre hésitation maintenant qu’il savait ce qui l’attendait. Le bouclier photonique refit son apparition au-dessus du dos de sa main, replongeant les alentours sous une lueur apaisante. Strive remarqua que la surface lumineuse bouillonnait doucement et il tourna son poignet, suivant d’un regard émerveillé le bouclier qui agissait comme une extension de son propre bras. Complètement emballé par ce nouvel équipement, il s’élança au centre de la pièce avant de faire volte-face, brandissant son bouclier comme pour contrer une attaque invisible. Il regarda ses compagnons à travers la surface transparente, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Phobos lui tendit ses deux pouces en l’air puis applaudit joyeusement. Porté par l’engouement du jeune garçon, il se mit à donner des coups de poings dans le vide, imitant une situation de combat rapproché. Il plaça ensuite ses bras en croix devant son torse avant de les ouvrir d’un air triomphant, comme s’il avait repoussé l’assaut de son adversaire avec succès.

L’action fit rire Strive qui rangea son bouclier après une petite pression des doigts contre sa paume. « Oui, moi aussi, Phobos. Je pense qu’il marchera à merveille. » Il tourna son attention vers Sung et Meouch, sans oublier Havve qui était un peu plus en retrait. « Et vous, qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Meouch fut le premier à lui faire part de son avis. « J’trouve qu’il te va comme un gant, gamin ! Et t’as l’air de t’y être déjà habitué on dirait. Avec un peu plus d’entrainement, j’suis sûr que- »

Brusquement, une flopée de projectiles fendit l’air, se dirigeant droit vers la tête de Strive. Ce dernier poussa un grand cri, levant inconsciemment son bras au niveau de son visage. L’écran photonique s’alluma instantanément, juste à temps pour bloquer l’attaque. Les étranges projectiles ricochèrent sur la surface bleutée puis tombèrent à ses pieds dans une pluie de cliquetis. Le cœur de Strive battait à tout rompre, sa lueur crépitant avec affolement. Par reflexe, il regarda le sol et fut étonné de ce qu’il vit : c’étaient les jetons de leur partie de cartes.

« Havve, mais qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?! » s’indigna Sung. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le capitaine, choquées d’entendre une telle colère dans sa voix. « Ça ne va pas de t’en prendre à un de tes coéquipiers comme ça ? Tu n’es même pas en mode combat, je te signale ! J’exige que tu t’excuses immédia-“

« Non, Sung. C’est bon. » s’interposa Strive dans le plus grand des calmes. Sung baissa aussitôt d’un ton, serrant les lèvres avec incompréhension. Le garçon plongea son regard dans les yeux vides de l’être mécanique pour essayer de comprendre les raisons derrière son geste. « Je pense qu’il veut nous aider. J’ai l’impression qu’il voulait tester ma réaction face à une attaque surprise. »

Malgré le manque de voix et l’absence totale d’expressivité, le robot semblait lui sourire, penchant subtilement sa tête vers l’avant comme pour exprimer sa gratitude.

Toujours contrarié par le comportement agressif de son acolyte, Sung se tourna vers lui puis s’immobilisa, se lançant dans une conversation silencieuse avec le robot. Un ricanement finit par lui échapper et il soupira avec exaspération. « Tu as vu juste, c’était exactement son intention. Ce serait bien que tu me préviennes la prochaine fois, mon grand. Pendant une seconde, j’ai cru que tu avais un problème. J’ai failli évacuer la salle de peur que t’aies perdu le contrôle… encore. » Il prit soin de ne pas en dire plus, s’adressant de nouveau à Strive. « Bon, ça nous a au moins permis de tester tes reflexes, petit. Tu viens à peine de l’obtenir que tu sembles déjà bien le manier. »

Tout le monde était d’accord sur ce point. La tension retombée, le petit groupe se lança dans une grande discussion quant à l’utilité d’un tel bouclier. Chacun partagea avec leur jeune recrue différents conseils quant au maniement du bouclier en le mettant en scène dans plusieurs situations typiques. Pour rendre l’exercice plus vrai que nature, certains endossèrent la casquette de l’adversaire avec pour arme de prédilection leurs bras chargés de jetons. Chacun leur tour, ils firent pleuvoir sur le garçon une nuée de petits disques, essayant de viser les différentes ouvertures dans sa garde. Strive arrivait à bloquer les tirs de front mais il fut bien vite submergé par la quantité de projectiles qui venait de tous les côtés. Et plus il sentait les jetons le heurter, plus il avait du mal à rester concentré.

Les peu de fois où il parvint à bloquer les attaques était comme une petite victoire. Pas le temps de savourer son exploit cependant, car les jetons continuaient de pleuvoir sur lui et à lui chatouiller le corps. Cela ne le faisait pas rire pour autant, l’effet fut même l’inverse. Strive eut un grognement frustré à la piètre prestation qu’il offrait à ses compagnons. « En fin de compte, mes réflexes laissent à désirer… »

Strive parvint à intercepter un jeton que Sung avait envoyé d’une pichenette. « Ne sois pas si dur avec toi, petit. Pour quelqu’un qui n’a jamais manié de bouclier, un destiné au combat par ailleurs, je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien ! » Le docteur envoya un jeton vers son compagnon de métal qui sembla ricaner, ses orbes se plissant avec fourberie. Il catapulta la petite pièce directement vers Strive, en visant tout particulièrement le bas de son dos. Le garçon bondit à l’impact, lançant un regard noir en direction du coupable. « Quoiqu’un peu d’entrainement ne te fera pas de mal. »

« Tu l’as dit. » s’amusa Meouch. Strive n’eut pas le temps de se retourner qu’un jeton lui frôla la joue. Le lion était décidément un très bon tireur, contrairement à Phobos. Strive avait plus de facilité à esquiver les tirs du mécanicien, ce dernier s’agrippant le crâne honteux de viser aussi mal. « Ce n’est pas du jeu ! Comment voulez-vous que je m’en sorte contre vous tous en même temps ? » s’indigna Strive.

La Brigade ne put s’empêcher de rire devant son désarroi, eux aussi prenant un certain plaisir à tourmenter le pauvre garçon. « Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire le jour où tu seras encerclé par dix assassins, hein ? » lui lança Meouch qui refaisait son stock de munitions. « Si ça c’est injuste, attends le jour où tu te trouveras en plein combat. Tu dois pouvoir appréhender toutes les situations, p’tit gars, que ce soit en combat singulier comme de groupe. Contrairement à nous, tes adversaires ne feront preuve d’aucune pitié, tu peux me croire ! » Meouch termina sa phrase en lançant un jeton, souriant de tous ses crocs quand il vit le garçon parvenir à l’arrêter.

Strive se retrouva vite encerclé par ses compagnons, obligé de grimper sur sa chaise pour les avoir tous dans son champ de vision. Même si leurs attaques étaient inoffensives, il sentit une poussée d’adrénaline le parcourir. Cela joua à son avantage car il arrivait à mieux réagir dans le feu de l’action. Ses sens s’aiguisèrent, lui permettant de mieux anticiper tous ce qui se jouait autour de lui. Son cœur émettait une lueur si forte qu’elle rivalisait presque avec celle que dégageait son bouclier.

« C’est plus dur que ça en a l’air, Meouch ! » s’exclama-t-il d’un ton ennuyé. La chaise sur laquelle il se tenait se pencha dangereusement, n’aidant pas la défense du jeune Moebien qui souffrait déjà d’énormes failles.

« C’est ça, ça manque un peu de piment si tu veux mon avis ! » A ces mots, Meouch se mit à torpiller le garçon avec une très grande vitesse, visant volontairement et avec précision les parties vulnérables de son corps avec la fervente envie de marquer des points.

Essayant de converser son équilibre quoique précaire, Strive plaça le bouclier devant lui pour bloquer les offensives de Meouch. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que Phobos s’était faufilé sur le côté dans l’optique de le déstabiliser. Heureusement pour le garçon, les tirs du mécanicien rencontrèrent la solide surface de son bouclier, envoyant les petits palets ricocher au pied de son perchoir. « C’est tout ce tu peux faire ? » le nargua-t-il avec humour.

Il sentit plusieurs jetons lui toucher la jambe en même temps, le lanceur vraisemblablement le robot qui le visait depuis le côté. Strive se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé, lui lançant un regard plein de défi. Il s’adressa à lui tout en restant attentif au reste de son environnement, son bouclier bloquant une autre salve avec succès. « C’est toi qui as commencé, tu sais ? Alors ne joue pas l’innocent ! »

Havve resta stoïque, ne donnant aucune réaction aux mots de Strive. Sung fut le premier à entendre les pensées complexes qui s’entrechoquaient dans son crane de métal. « T’es vraiment irrattrapable parfois, Havve. Tout ce que tu voulais, c’était une raison stupide pour mettre le boxon, je me trompe ? » Le robot ne dit rien, se contentant de faire ricocher un jeton contre le casque de son capitaine. « Très mature, vraiment. »

Ce petit jeu de rôle continua un certain temps, chaque pilote se concentrant sur un angle particulier pour tester l’endurance et les reflexes de Strive. Ce dernier était toujours perché sur sa chaise, se dandinant de gauche à droite pour contrer le maximum de jetons. Il en volait dans toute la pièce. Beaucoup rebondirent sur son bouclier mais se cognèrent aussi sur les murs, les écrans et quelques bibelots malchanceux avant de finir leur folle épopée par terre. Cependant, la plupart fit mouche, heurtant Strive en plein dans les milles là où il avait négligé de se couvrir. Le garçon parvenait cependant à bloquer de mieux en mieux les projectiles, capable à certains moments de prévoir leur trajectoire. Et lorsqu’il ne les arrêtait pas, il les esquivait avec une agilité surprenante. Ses mouvements étaient loin d’être entièrement maitrisés mais ils auguraient de très bons signes pour le futur. Avec de l’entrainement, ce potentiel pourrait se transformer en quelque de chose de vraiment prometteur.

Prit d’un regain de confiance, Strive s’emmêla les pinceaux. Il sentit son souffle rester dans sa gorge lorsqu’un de ses pieds glissa sur le bord de la chaise, faisant basculer son corps entier. Il tomba lourdement par terre les mains en avant, ses paumes grandes ouvertes entrant en contact avec le sol et faisant disparaitre le bouclier dans la volée. La chute envoya le pauvre garçon rouler vers un mur non-loin contre lequel il se cogna la tête, l’impact lui troublant la vision.

La Bridage se rua à son secours, après une milliseconde d’hésitation à choisir entre rire aux éclats ou bien sortir la trousse de secours. Strive n’avait fort heureusement rien. Il pouvait compter le nombre de bras de Havve sans problèmes. Les pilotes l’aidèrent à se relever, incapables de retenir le rire qui leur montait à la gorge. Ça faisait du bien de relâcher un peu la pression après tant de jours à travailler comme des forcenés. Maintenant aux prises de l’hilarité, chacun savourait ce pur instant de bonheur, ne se souciant de rien d’autre que du moment présent. Le rire était un si formidable liant. Il renforçait les liens qui les unissaient tous, soudant la petite équipe de la meilleure façon possible et leur rendant la vie plus légère. 

C’est en tout cas ce que Strive pensa lorsqu’il se laissa tomber sur Phobos, incapable de résister à l’hystérie qui s’était emparée de ses amis. Penché en avant les mains sur les genoux, Meouch s’esclaffait tellement fort qu’il en perdit le souffle, revoyant en boucle la dégringolade du jeune Moebien dans son esprit. Sung montrait un peu plus de contrôle, émettant une succession de reniflement moqueurs. Il avait son avant-bras collé contre sa bouche pour contenir le fou-rire qui menaçait d’éclater à chaque instant. Quant à Havve, il ne riait pas mais sa mâchoire était anormalement remontée et les loupiotes dans ses orbes brillaient encore plus fort. Aucune chance qu’il s’agisse encore ici du résultat d’un dysfonctionnement.

La déferlante d’émotions était si intense que le cœur de Strive faillit déborder, lui réchauffant la poitrine comme jamais auparavant. Tant de bonheur, de satisfaction, c’en était presque enivrant. Bien qu’invisibles pour les yeux, le garçon sentait les liens solides qui rattachaient la petite troupe ensemble. Jamais n’avait-il ressenti autant d’ondes positives de sa vie. C’était bien plus que de la camaraderie, Strive y voyait là une famille. Une famille dans laquelle il avait été accueilli à bras ouverts. Tous ses émotions le submergèrent, faisant remonter des tréfonds de son cœur le souvenir de ce qu’il avait laissé derrière lui.

Sa propre famille avait été brisée, causant d’immenses dégâts dans son cœur. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé le remède dont il avait tant besoin.

Doucement mais surement, l’hystérie redescendit. Emettant quelques gloussements isolés, les pilotes commencèrent à faire un peu de ménage, récupérant les jetons et les replaçant sur la table en vue d’une prochaine partie. Strive profita de ce moment pour remercier Meouch pour son incroyable travail, admiratif devant la prouesse technique délivré par le félidé. Il avait du mal à trouver les mots devant le geste plus qu’attentionné du lion, qui s’était creusé la tête pour lui créer cet accessoire sans que personne ne lui en ait fait la demande expresse.

« No problemo, gamin. » lui répondit Meouch d’une voix ronronnante. « Et t’as encore rien vu. Un bouclier, ça sert à pleins d’choses. Les jetons, c’est du pipi de chat à côté de c’que ça peut vraiment endurer. Et le jour où t’en serviras comme un chef, tu pourras presque aller affronter les pires créatures du cosmos les doigts dans le museau ! Quelque chose me dit que tu caches bien ton jeu derrière tes petits airs de novice. Faut faire parler le guerrier en toi, gamin ! Et tu peux compter sur moi pour te donner un coup de pouce ! »

Strive n’était pas très sûr de partager le même enthousiasme. Bien sûr, entendre de tels mots venant de Meouch lui faisait énormément plaisir, mais jamais il ne s’était imaginé devenir un grand guerrier. Depuis qu’il avait commencé cette aventure, il ne se sentait pas plus différent qu’avant, à part doué d’un peu plus de connaissances concernant le cosmos. Apprendre à combattre était bien sûr très utile mais ça dérogeait beaucoup à son état d’esprit général. Il ne se voyait pas développer de nouvelles compétences par la violence, c’était à l’encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait. Là encore, seul l’avenir pouvait en décider.

Et l’instant décisif qui devait le propulser dans cette voie arriva à cet instant précis.

Strive fut sortit de ses pensées par une sirène stridente, envoyant une vague de frissons parcourir son corps. Une horrible lumière orange plongea la pièce tout entière dans la pénombre, interrompant instantanément tout ce que les pilotes étaient en train de faire. Pendant un bref instant, leurs corps étaient devenus aussi rigides que du bois. Il se sortirent de cette paralysie en se précipitant en catastrophe vers la porte, piétinant sans la moindre attention ce qui se trouvait en travers de leur course folle.

Pris de tremblements, Strive se lança immédiatement à leur poursuite. L’alarme était si forte qu’il en avait mal aux oreilles. Il attrapa la première personne qui fut à sa portée, sa main se refermant sur la manche de Sung. « Que se passe-t-il ? » hurla-t-il, essayant de se faire entendre au-dessus de la sirène.

« Je l’ignore, mais ça a l’air grave. Il faut qu’on y aille. Reste ici jusqu’à ce qu’on revienne. » lui répondit fermement Sung, le visage sombre. Il avait le regard tourné vers la sortie, où Meouch et Phobos s’étaient engouffrés sans montrer la moindre hésitation. Tout ce qu’il avait en tête était de connaitre l’urgence derrière le déclenchement de l’alarme, qui dictait à présent tous leurs faits et gestes. L’imposante silhouette bossue de son compagnon de fer l’attendait impatiemment au seuil de la porte grande ouverte.

Le cœur de Strive se serra si fort qu’il crut s’étrangler. Malgré l’incessante sonnerie, il pouvait entendre son sang battre dans ses longues oreilles. Il sentit l’impatience de Sung aller en grandissant, son corps tendu sur le point de s’élancer vers la sortie. Au fond de lui, Strive était persuadé qu’une fois la porte franchie, Sung ne reviendrait jamais. Lorsque le docteur se retourna vers lui, Strive vit son reflet se miroiter dans sa visière noire, hypnotisé un court instant par son propre regard paniqué. C’était comme s’il faisait face à ses peurs et ses désirs les plus profonds. Se plonger aveuglément dans l’action, l’inconnu, dans une aventure aux milles promesses et dangers. Désirait-il vraiment de tout ça ?

Quelle réponse devait-il fournir à l’appel du destin ?

« Petit- »

« Je viens avec vous ! »

Sung semblait troublé. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il serrait les mains tellement fort qu’elles en tremblaient. « Strive, tu ne peux nous accompagner. Tu es encore trop inexpérimenté pour- »

« Je sais, mais ça m’est complètement égal ! J’en ai plus appris sur le cosmos en quelques jours que je n’en ai jamais appris durant toute ma vie. Et je peux- Non, je veux encore apprendre ! Je refuse de rester là, les bras croisés pendant que vous risquez votre vie pour le cosmos ! » protesta-t-il, le regard froncé. « Tu as dit que je faisais partie de la Brigade, tu n’as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible. Vous verrez que- »

« Strive, tu n’es pas encore prêt à te lancer dans une mission aussi importante ! Ni à endurer une expédition aussi longue et fastidieuse. Si tu avais un peu plus d’expérience, j’aurais réfléchi à la question mais je doute sérieusement que tes quelques jours d’entrainements suffisent à justifier une telle prise de risque. »

« Tu avoues donc que ça risque d’être une longue mission ! Tu crois vraiment qu’après avoir entendu ça, je vais accepter d’être mis de côté, rejeté comme si j’avais plus aucune utilité ? Pour des semaines, voire des mois entiers ? Je saurais me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes ! J’apprendrais encore plus vite si vous me donnez la chance d’aller sur le terrain et… et vous verrez que je ne serais pas un poids ! Tout ce que je demande est que vous me donniez cette- »

« Et s’il t’arrivait malheur ?! » rugit Sung, sa voix résonnant si fort qu’elle occulta le bruit de la sirène. Il avait parlé avec une telle férocité que Strive crut s’être fait transpercer le cœur. L’affreuse angoisse dégagée par le capitaine fit vaciller le jeune Moebien sur ses pieds. Ses mots l’avaient frappé comme une lame de fond et il sentit son cœur de contracter douloureusement. « Comment pourrais-je me regarder en face si jamais tu ne t’en sortais pas ? Quelle piètre capitaine enverrait bêtement l’élément le plus vulnérable de son équipage dans la gueule du loup ? Comment pourrais-je prétendre assurer ta sécurité et décider l’instant d’après de t’envoyer à la mort ?! Tu es quelqu’un d’extrêmement prometteur, Strive, personne ne peut le nier. Je sais que tu en penses pareil. Et c’est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec nous. Tu n’es pas prêt ! »

Strive se ressaisit, grognant de rage et voyant rouge. Il regardait le docteur les sourcils si froncés que sa vision se troubla. « Et comment pourrais-je faire mes preuves si tu ne me laisses pas cette chance ! Tu te trompes quand tu dis que je ne suis pas prêt ! Je suis _plus_ que prêt ! Je l’ai toujours été, depuis le jour où les étoiles m’ont été volées ! » Il lâcha violement la manche de Sung avant de recouvrir la gemme de son cœur avec sa main tremblante. Même dans le creux de sa paume, son cœur brillait si fort que sa lueur englobait son torse entier, jaillissant d’entre ses doigts en une multitude de faisceaux lumineux. La poitrine crispée, il sentit son corps trembler de tous ses membres. Quant à la sincérité dans sa voix, elle ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Il parla en son âme et conscience.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi prêt. Ne soit pas comme tous ces gens qui durant toute ma vie n’ont fait que me rabaisser. Qui n’ont jamais cru en moi. Qui n’ont cessé de forcer leur désespoir sur moi. À me dire d’abandonner mes rêves et que cet avenir auquel j’aspirais n’était que pure folie – ça suffit ! J’en ai plus qu’assez ! C’est facile de croire en l’impossible si vous ne faites rien pour prouver le contraire ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m’attends, ni comment tout cela va finir, mais c’est justement cette incertitude qui me pousse à croire en moi ! Peut-être que je me blesserais- Par les Astres, peut-être que j’en mourrais ! Mais je préfère mille fois mourir pour le bien du cosmos plutôt que de continuer à endurer cette désolation. » Ses mots sifflèrent entre ses dents serrées, sa voix à la fois agacée par la tempête d’émotions qui grondait en lui et l’alarme incessante qui lui vrillait toujours les tympans. « Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir te regarder en face si jamais je devais mourir sous tes ordres. Mais mets-toi à ma place une seconde. Comment, _moi_ , pourrais-je continuer à vivre une vie que je n’aurais même pas daigné mettre en jeu ? À poursuivre mon existence comme le dernier des lâches ?! »

Strive bouillonnait sur place, sa tête enfoncée entre ses épaules rendues rigides par son cri du cœur. Il n’arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de ses paroles, ces dernières dévalant entre ses lèvres dans un torrent dévastateur. « J’ai laissé ma famille, mon village, tout ce que je connaissais sur Moebius dans le seul et unique but de tenir ma promesse. Je n’ai pas fui. J’ai suivi le chemin tracé par ma mère, peut-être suis-je même parti plus loin qu’elle ! Alors il est hors de question que je m’arrête maintenant. Si ce n’est pas pour mon village, ni pour le cosmos, c’est pour elle que je le fais. » Il avala sa salive, son souffle devenant erratique et irrégulier. Il poursuivit en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Sung, ses prochaines paroles à peine audibles dans la cacophonie ambiante. « J’ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie. Il faut me laisser ma chance. » 

Sung l’avait laissait s’exprimer sans l’interrompre, toute son attention tournée vers le Moebien. A la fin de sa tirade, le docteur laissa s’échapper un soupir exténué. Il se pinça l’arête du nez puis secoua la tête contrarié. « Et si tu te trompais ? Et si tu n’étais pas aussi prêt que tu prétends l’être ? Et si le fait de nous rejoindre signait ton arrêt de mort ? Comment savoir si je fais le bon choix, Strive ? Dis-moi, comment ? »

Strive répondit sans hésitation. « Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut savoir ce que réserve l’avenir. » Il parla en toute franchise, refusant d’enjoliver les choses. « Mais, » poursuivit-il, « tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n’essaies pas. Je t’en supplie, Sung. Laisse-moi te prouver ce que je vaux. Et même si personne ne sait commencer les choses vont se terminer, je donnerai tout ce que j’ai pour nous mener vers la victoire. »

« Strive, j’ignore qu’elle sera exactement notre mission. Peut-être qu’elle n’est pas aussi urgente que je ne le pense. »

« C’est faux, Sung. Tu sais _exactement_ ce qu’il se passe. Je me contrefiche de ce en quoi consistera la mission. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j’y prendrais part. »

Le docteur semblait extrêmement tiraillé, embourbé par la lourde responsabilité de son titre. La détermination du jeune homme le plaça devant un choix plus que cornélien et il se mordit la lèvre, tenant son menton dans sa main. Strive pouvait sentir le conflit faire rage à l’intérieur du scientifique, ses émotions s’entrechoquant telles les vagues d’une mer déchainée -frustration, admiration, désespoir, passion ainsi qu’une culpabilité omniprésente- toutes ces émotions voulant prendre le dessus sur l’autre. Certaines semblaient s’accrocher à lui depuis toujours, comme si le docteur trainait des actes passés comme un énorme boulet à la cheville, surgissant du plus profond de sa personne dans ses moments de pure détresse. Si Sung devait prendre une décision, la réminiscence de son passé et toutes les émotions qu’il en découlait seraient le facteur décisif. Strive retint son souffle.

Malgré sa consternation, Sung finit par capituler. Il croisa les bras sur son torse. « Je n’arrivais pas à te faire changer d’avis, je me trompe ? »

Strive secoua la tête, relâchant une bouffée d’air lorsqu’il réalisa le tournant qu’avait pris leur conversation. « Non. Et même si tu avais refusé, je me serais débrouillé pour venir. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans moi. Je suis membre de la Brigade, maintenant. » Il se dressa le plus haut possible, son regard s’embrasant d’une flamme fougueuse. Son cœur radiant lui illuminait tout le corps, étirant les traits de son visage grave. « Nous y arriverons, tous ensemble. »

Le docteur ne dit rien, oubliant presque l’alarme assourdissante qui continuait à retentir. Après quelques instants, sa langue se délia. « Tu as raison. Tu fais partie de notre groupe et tu mérites d’être considéré comme l’un des nôtres. Je suis désolé de ne pas l’avoir réalisé plus tôt. » Il tourna le dos à Strive, donnant un coup de menton à Havve. « Allons-y. Tous les trois. »

Le capitaine s’élança en trombe dans le couloir flanqué de ses deux acolytes. Mais épuisé par la parenthèse émotionnelle intense qu’il venait de traverser, Strive n’arrivait plus à se tenir debout. Il avait l’impression que ses jambes étaient devenues aussi molles que de la gelée et il avait beaucoup de mal à garder l’allure. Il ne s’attendait à voir surgir de nulle part la main mécanique de Havve, qui s’était stoppé dans sa course lorsqu’il vit que le garçon n’était plus à ses côtés.

L’énorme robot s’agenouilla devant le jeune Moebien, invoquant une paire de bras supplémentaire dans un grincement. Il attrapa gentiment Strive par la taille avant de le soulever, arquant ses bras au-dessus de lui afin d’installer le jeune Moebien sur ses larges épaules. Repartant à grandes enjambées, Strive dut s’agripper à la tête du robot pour ne pas glisser le long de son corps arrondi, calant ses jambes sur les demi-disques qui ornaient le haut de son torse. 

Dès que Strive basculait un peu trop sur le côté, Havve lui saisissait prudemment le torse avec sa paire de mains la plus proche, permettant au garçon de garder l’équilibre sur ses épaules bondissantes. Quand Strive parvint à trouver ses points d’accroches, Havve accéléra la cadence. Il faisait preuve d’une surprenante attention envers son petit passager, se tenant prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de relâchement. 

Après plusieurs minutes à dévaler les allées vides de la Base, le duo finit par rattraper l’avance de Sung. Ce dernier se retourna quand il entendit les lourds pas de son compagnon frapper le sol. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Strive s’accrocher à la tête de Havve comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Affichant un sourire gêné, Strive prit le risque de lâcher prise pour lui faire un petit salut de la main, qu’il replaça aussitôt sur le rebord du visage de Havve. L’aide au transport était certes bienvenue mais loin d’être de tout repos. « Il est bien plus rapide que moi. Je pense qu’il ne voulait pas que soit trop à la traine. »

« C’est… extrêmement gentil de sa part. » s’étonna Sung. Il préféra ne pas se pencher sur la question pour le moment, voulant balayant les bribes de son passé résurgent. Seul devait compter l’instant présent. Il fallait continuer à courir à travers les passages, tout en essayant de passer outre le cri strident de l’alarme et la douloureuse impression de déjà-vu qu’il ressentait en présence de ses deux acolytes. Sur le point d’embarquer dans une mission qui allait indubitablement changer leurs existences pour toujours, Sung sentit le doute le ronger de l’intérieur.

Allaient-ils tous ressortir en un seul morceau ou bien ne restera-t-il d’eux que des corps mutilés ? Cette mission sera-t-elle leur dernière ? Sera-t-il hanté par ses erreurs passées ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête du docteur depuis que l’alarme avait retenti, se rajoutant à l’immense inquiétude qu’il portait déjà pour la sécurité de son équipage. Même s’il connaissait ses hommes depuis maintenant trois ans, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir peur pour eux.

Et maintenant, c’était encore pire. Il était pétrifié. Pétrifié de ce qui pourrait arriver à leur nouvelle recrue. Jamais il n’avait imaginé qu’une telle crainte revienne le tourmenter. De toutes les choses qu’il pouvait endurer, celle-ci était la pire. Rien que pour ça, il avait envie de maudire le monde entier.

Avait-il fait le bon choix en laissant Strive participer à leur mission ? Ou bien avait-il pris la mauvaise décision depuis le début ?

Le docteur regarda en direction du jeune garçon toujours installé sur les épaules de Havve, son visage adolescent arborant la plus grande détermination. Les yeux du garçon retinrent son attention. Ils brillaient avec une ferveur incandescente, ne montrant aucune peur malgré l’âme encore peu avertie et pure qu’ils miroitaient. Seul s’y reflétait la passion de l’aventure. Sung dut baisser le regard, décidant de focaliser ses pensées sur la mission à venir.

On dit que l’histoire se répète, inlassablement. Si tel était le cas, Sung se battrait jusqu’à son dernier souffle pour empêcher qu’une telle chose ne se reproduise. Une fois était déjà trop. Une deuxième fois lui serait insupportable.

Tout était si injuste.

.  
  
.  
  
.

_« Hé, Sung ? Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_Sung ouvrit un œil, se redressant dans un sursaut, l’esprit toujours embrumé. Il fit glisser son regard autour de lui avant de réaliser qu’il s’était encore assoupi aux commandes. Il lâcha un grognement fatigué, se passant la main sur le visage pour mieux se réveiller. « Oui, ça va. Désolé, je ne pensais pas me rendormir au volant comme ça. » Il poussa un long soupir, sentant sa migraine revenir._

_Son compagnon rigola alors qu’elle s’installa dans le siège voisin. Elle lui tapa l’épaule avec compassion avant de lui répondre sur un ton à la fois inquiet et amusé. « Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. J’ai activé le pilotage automatique en cachette dès que j’ai vu que tu commençais à piquer du nez. C’est mon job en tant que copilote de nous assurer un voyage sans encombre. Nous perdre dans les limbes du cosmos est bien la dernière chose dont j’ai envie. » Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, plongeant son regard dans l’abysse spatial qui s’étendait à l’infini devant eux. Seul la légère lueur verte émise par les feux latéraux de leurs ailes cassait le noir total dans lequel voguait leur vaisseau. « Je me fais de plus en plus de souci pour toi, tu sais Sung ? Depuis quand n’as-tu pas dormi ? »_

_Le docteur essaya de rassurer son compagnon d’un mouvement évasif de la main. « Je vais bien. Ne t’occupe pas de moi. C’est juste que les choses n’ont pas été de tout repos dernièrement. Entre les problèmes de trajectoire, nos détours, le manque de ressources et nos échappées in extremis avec des Sentinelles, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me poser une seconde. »_

_Elle hocha de la tête, ayant elle-même subit les mêmes problèmes dont parlait le capitaine. Depuis le début de leur voyage, les choses n’ont fait que se corser de jours en jours. La rumeur s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Celle d’un trio parti en quête des étoiles. Personne ne les connaissait, mais on relayait leur histoire comme on transmettait un conte. Ça relevait de l’improbable. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour affronter la force dévastatrice du Néant ?_

_Son acolyte souffla du nez, regardant son capitaine exténué avec empathie. Ils s’étaient lancés dans cette mission dans le plus grand secret, en essayant de faire le moins de vagues possibles. Hélas, malgré la plus grande discrétion, il semblerait qu’ils se soient fait remarquer au cours de leur interminable expédition, à glaner du matériel d’une planète à l’autre, à enquêter par-ci par-là, leurs recherches les menant parfois à querir conseil pour des armes bien plus massives qu’à leur habitude. Malgré avoir agi dans l’ombre, ils n’avaient pas pu converser le secret de leur objectif._

_À cause de ça, le Néant connaissait la menace, rivant ses milliers de regards sur eux dans le seul et unique but de mettre un terme à leur voyage. De se savoir constamment dans le collimateur d’une telle entité terrifiait la copilote de Sung, mais le capitaine avait réussi à conserver sa soif de justice, à lui faire accepter que la terrible sentence qui les attendait certainement au bout du tunnel allait changer la vie de tous les habitants du cosmos. Si le Néant se montrait irrité par leur simple existence, alors ça prouvait qu’ils étaient sur la bonne voie._

_Malgré les encouragements, personne n’était insensible à la pression voulue par d’une telle épopée. Et Sung n’y échappait pas non plus, la fatigue ayant eu raison de son optimisme débordant. Ils étaient certes proches du but, mais le chemin s’était révélé bien plus tortueux et éprouvant qu’il ne l’avait jamais imaginé._

_Il soupira, lançant un regard fatigué vers son équipière. « Je sais qu’on peut le faire. Nous mettrons fin au règne de ces créatures de malheur. Mais en même temps… cette idée me terrifie. J’ai peur de faillir. De faire du mal à mes compagnons. À tout instant, cette pensée me freine. Je commence à perdre mes moyens. »_

_Sa copilote grimaça. Elle leva les yeux en l’air pour tenter de trouver les bons mots. « Tu dois arrêter de trop t’inquiéter pour nous. Aie confiance, d’accord ? Tout le monde a peur de l’inconnu, mais ça n’est pas une raison pour abandonner notre mission. Comment veux-tu envisager notre victoire si tu ne fais que penser à notre éventuelle défaite ? » Elle lui offrit un sourire affectueux, lui tapant doucement le bras avec son poing. « Allez, Sung. Haut-les-cœurs ! Ne te rabaisse pas comme ça ! Relève-moi ce stupide casque, je le veux fièrement droit, ok ? »_

_Sung sentit ses lèvres s’étirer. « J’aimerais vraiment savoir comment tu te débrouilles pour toujours garder le moral. Heureusement que c’est contagieux, sans quoi j’aurais peut-être déjà lâché l’affaire. »_

_Sa copilote ricana, se remettant sur son fauteuil. Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs. « Pour être complétement honnête, il m’arrive aussi de perdre le cap. Certaines missions ont un impact plus ou moins fort sur mon moral. Il y a des fois où je ne peux m’empêcher de douter de moi et de tout ce qui importe à mes yeux. Dans ces moments-là, je me rappelle la promesse que je me suis faite et à quel point elle est importante pour moi. Je dois accomplir cette mission jusqu’au bout, peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ma route. C’est comme ça que j’arrive à aller de l’avant dans les jours les plus éreintants. » Plus elle parla, plus sa vision s’embua, la faisait soupirer de frustration. Elle se frotta gentiment les yeux en veillant à ne pas déloger ses lentilles. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt en raclant la gorge. « Voilà, c’était mon petit discours mielleux de la journée. Rien à ajouter ? »_

_Sung retint son rire, la présence si singulière de sa copilote lui faisant presque oublier ses tracas. « Non, rien. Tu as tout dit. Je tacherais de garder ça en tête durant les temps difficile qui se profilent. » Il attira l’attention de son compagnon avec sa main. « Dis, tu veux bien me passer ton Soligramme ? Je pense qu’on peut se permettre une petite halte sous peu. »_

_Le regard de la femme s’illumina. « Milles météores, j’ai cru que tu n’allais jamais me le demander ! C’est que ton vaisseau commençait à montrer de sérieux signes de surchauffe depuis quelques temps. Je n’ai pas osé te faire la remarque, un rien suffit à te froisser parfois. » Elle lui tendit son Soligramme en s’assurant qu’il affichait déjà la carte de la zone alentour. « Ça te dit qu’on se pose là-bas ? Ça m’a l’air convenable. Le taux d’oxygène y est stable, aucuns dangers notables à déclarer et la luminosité y est aussi relativement normale. Adjugé ? »_

_« Vendu. » lui répondit Sung en lui rendant son Soligramme. Il désactiva le pilotage automatique et vira de bord. Il fit danser ses doigts sur les touches du tableau de bord, faisait résonner un petit air de musique. La tête du troisième membre du groupe se matérialisa devant eux. « Havve ! Nous allons prendre quelques jours de repos sur une planète non-loin d’ici. Je te transmets les coordonnées. »_

_Pendant que Sung s’affairait avec les données de voyage, sa copilote se pencha vers l’écran translucide, entamant la discussion avec l’être de métal. « Ça faisait une paie, Hogan ! Comment ça se passe dans l’aile droite ? »_

_Bien que le robot ne soit pas doué de paroles, cela ne l’empêchait de pouvoir discuter avec elle par d’autres moyens. Avant de compter un troisième membre dans leur équipage, Sung parlait avec le robot de façon privée, dans le but de se prévenir contre quiconque voudrait épier leur conversation et divulguer leurs intentions. Mais quand ils croisèrent la route de leur dernière recrue, leurs habitudes durent évoluer. Contrairement à Sung, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots ni ne ménageait le volume de sa voix._

_L’inattendu ne s’arrêta pas là. D’une, Havve avait accepté sa présence sans sourciller, et de deux, il avait même décidé d’entrer en contact avec elle ! Jamais il n’avait fait ça avec la moindre personne en dehors de Sung, même ses plus proches alliés. Le robot semblait vraiment apprécier sa présence, ne ratant pas une occasion pour engager la conversation avec la femme. C’est en tout cas ce que trahissait les quelques mimiques de son corps de métal, ses yeux brillant plus intensément et sa mâchoire se relevant dans un semblant de sourire._

_« Ah tant qu’on y est, tu pourrais dire à Sung d’arrêter de se faire trop de mouron pour nous ? Peut-être que tu arriveras à le raisonner mieux que moi, vu que vous vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps. » Elle lançait un regard taquin vers le docteur qui ne put s’empêcher de baisser sa tête d’humiliation. « Il fait sa tête de mule comme d’habitude. »_

_Havve bombarda immédiatement Sung de ses pensées, lui partageant avec une franchise brute son point de vue sur ses préoccupations parfois excessives. « Je sais. Je sais. Vous êtes tout les deux à la hauteur de cette mission. Oui, j’ai fait un capitaine assez pitoyable dernièrement. Oui… » Havve ne semblait pas tarir de reproches, son comportement extérieur aussi rigide qu’une statue ne traduisant en rien l’agitation de ses paroles. « C’est bon, j’ai compris. Par les Astres, pas besoin de prendre ce ton sévère ! »_

_La femme partit en fou-rire, lui entourant le cou de ses bras pour l’embêter encore un peu plus._ _« Ah, tu vois._ _Même Havve n’en pense pas moins ! Et compte sur nous pour te le rappeler, mon ami. Tu devrais lever le pied, prendre une bonne nuit de repos et pourquoi pas te relire quelques blagues drôles histoire de faire revenir ce foutu enthousiasme -sans vouloir être vexante- qui te va si bien ! » Elle lui secoua les épaules une dernière fois pour marquer le coup avant de se rassoir dans son fauteuil en affichant un grand sourire. « Allez, ne nous morfondons pas sur ce qui ne s’est pas encore passé. Nous pouvons encore choisir quel avenir sera le nôtre. »_

_« Soit rassuré, Sung. Nous nous occuperons de toi. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tous le monde !
> 
> 13ème chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, le texte était assez conséquent et encore une fois je me suis laissée emporter ! Oups, Strive peut surprendre à la fois en bien mais aussi en mal !
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Ça me rappelle grandement quelque chose...
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> J'ai jamais joué au Poker de ma vie, les jeux de cartes c'est pas vraiment mon fort x) J'espère que j'ai rendu justice à la version originale haha. S'il y a des joueurs de Poker parmi vous, je m'excuse d'avance si ma traduction possède des incohérences !  
> En espérant que les temps ne sont pas trop durs pour vous et que vous passez ce confinement sans trop de problèmes.  
> À la prochaine (´v`)ノ～ ♡ 


	14. Délivrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle mission se profile. Une tâche à laquelle seule la Brigade Stellaire peut s’atteler. Le voyage s’annonce long et semé d’embuches, mais cela ne freine pas Strive pour autant. Avec la liberté à portée de main, aucune chance qu’il laisse cette unique opportunité lui filer entre les doigts. Attendre n’est plus une option pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Le corps tout entier de Strive fut violemment propulsé en avant lorsque Havve poussa la double porte en métal qui se dressait sur sa route. Il s’engouffra dans l’ouverture, sans oublier de se pencher pour éviter que son passager ne se cogne par inadvertance au cadran de la porte. Installé sur les épaules du robot, Strive avait du mal à amortir les chocs mais il était tout de même parvenu à garder ses appuis durant tout le trajet. Depuis son perchoir, il lui était facile de repérer les autres pilotes devant eux. Il les vit se regrouper autour d’une grande table lumineuse, leurs corps rigides témoignant de l’anxiété qui les rongeait. Dès que le robot arriva à leur niveau, ils levèrent la tête, surpris de trouver leur jeune recrue à cheval sur lui.

Meouch n’en crut pas ses yeux. Ses sourcils se levèrent si haut qu’ils auraient pu disparaitre sous sa crinière. Il pointa un doigt vers l’improbable duo. « Euh, c’est normal ça, Sung ? P’tet qu’il faudrait le signaler, non ? »

Sung répondit abruptement, sa voix inhabituellement austère. « Non. Il y a des choses plus importantes à faire. » Ouvrant ses bras, il invita son équipage à se rassembler autour de la table. Il fit comprendre à Havve de s’abaisser un peu, dans le but d’offrir un meilleur point de vue pour le jeune Moebien. « Quelle est la situation ? »

« Préoccupante, pour être franche. »

L’équipe tourna les yeux en direction de cette voix pour le moins lugubre. Une femme entra dans la lumière avec les mains dans le dos, s’approchant lentement de la table encerclée par la Bridage. Gardant une posture raide, elle dégageait une forte autorité. Ses lèvres fermement closes lui donnèrent une expression sévère, sur un visage déjà bien marqué par le combat. Strive s’aperçut qu’une impressionnante cicatrice lui marquait le menton, entaillant sa peau dure du dessous de la mâchoire jusqu’au coin de la bouche. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur le reste son visage, car tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de son nez était occulté par un large garde-vue noir. Elle portait aussi un casque sur sa tête d’où s’échappaient quelques touffes frisées de cheveux bruns, assez longs pour lui recouvrir la nuque.

La femme fit face à la Bridage depuis l’autre côté de la table lumineuse, son corps au garde à vous. « Cela faisait longtemps, Brigadiers. Vous avez l’air en pleine forme. »

Sung répondit au nom du reste de son équipage, donnant un sens aux quelques hochements de tête et bruits approbateurs provoqués par la question. « Ravi de te revoir, Swift. Nous nous portons à merveille, je dirais même. Mais j’avoue que j’aurais apprécié nous retrouver suivant de meilleures circonstances. »

« Hmm, oui. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour détendre l’atmosphère, l’heure n’est pas au laisser-aller. Je suppose que tu aimerais connaitre les raisons de votre convocation. » Swift surplomba la table circulaire puis fit glisser ses mains gantées au-dessus de sa surface fluorescente. Strive regarda avec émerveillement plusieurs formes faire leur apparition en suspension au-dessus de la table. Elles semblaient faites de lumière bleue. Se penchant un peu plus sur la tête de Havve, il reconnut que ces sortes de pions représentaient plusieurs éléments du cosmos, telles que les champs de débris traversés par des nuages de fines particules. Ça n’était rien à côté de la taille considérable de leur forteresse spatiale qui occupait une grande partie de la projection holographique.

Swift porta une main au centre de la carte, joignant l’extrémité de ses doigts comme pour se saisir de la projection. Son geste eut pour effet d’agrandir l’échelle de la carte, réduisant significativement les éléments projetés à la taille de grains de sable. « Nous venons juste de recevoir une missive concernant l’activité des Sentinelles, nous portant à croire aux prémices d’un regroupement de leurs effectifs. Le groupuscule n’est pas assez imposant pour être considéré comme une véritable flotte, cependant. Non, ce qui nous interpelle est que leur nombre augmente de façon exponentielle. Une telle survenue n’est pas le fruit du hasard, c’est pourquoi nous tirons la sonnette d’alarme. Jamais une telle chose n’avait été observée jusqu’à aujourd’hui. »

Toute l’équipe s’approcha prudemment de la carte et l’air ambiant se fit aussitôt plus lourd. « Ça veut dire quoi ça, “ce n’est pas le fruit du hasard” ? » questionna Meouch. « Qu’est-ce qui rend ce groupe de vaisseaux si différent du reste ? C’est normal d’en trouver quelques-uns dans les zones désertes de l’espace. C’est plus que dans leurs habitudes puisque ce sont toujours dans ces zones-là qu’on tombe sur quelques Sentinelles égarées. »

« Quelques-unes, certes. Mais leur nombre grandit de façon alarmante. Initialement, nous pensions qu’elles se préparaient à annexer une nouvelle partie du cosmos pas encore documentée. Or, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu’elles se regroupaient en territoire déjà conquis. » Strive déglutit à ces mots, ayant lui-même assisté de près à l’une de ces annexions. « C’est la première fois que nous observons un groupe de Sentinelles se réunir dans une zone déjà sous leur joug. »

« Combien y a-t-il de vaisseaux ? »

« Difficile à dire. Nous portons notre estimation à une cinquantaine d’unités. »

Meouch se recula, trifouillant ses moustaches avec préoccupation. « Merde, c’est bien plus d’habitude. T’es sûre que vous vous êtes pas gourés quelque part ? »

Swift lui répondit par la négative, stoïque devant le ton familier du félidé. « Si l’on compare à nos premiers relevés, la différence est flagrante. Leur effectif semble avoir doublé en juste quelques cycles. En général, les sentinelles égarées restent constamment en mouvement mais pas ici. Elles se regroupent à un endroit fixe et à une vitesse inquiétante. » La femme indiqua de sa main gauche un coin de la table lumineuse qu’elle agrandit en ouvrant ses doigts en étoile. « Bien que nous soyons à une distance assez lointaine de leur position, ce n’est pas une raison pour prendre cette affaire à la légère. Nous devons à tout prix empêcher que d’autres Sentinelles ne viennent gonfler leurs rangs. Si nous attendons trop, ce n’est pas un petit escadron auquel nous devrons faire face, mais à une flotte entière. Voire même une armée si nous ne réagissons pas immédiatement. »

Cette information troubla l’équipe, leurs yeux rivés sur la projection avec grand intérêt. Sung soupira, appuyant ses mains sur le rebord de la table en fixant la zone au cœur de leur préoccupation. « Vous avez une idée de ce qui se complote ? »

La navigatrice pinça ses lèvres. « J’ai bien peur que non, docteur. Tout ce que nous savons pour l’instant est que les Sentinelles se rassemblent. Pour quelles raisons ? Nous l’ignorons. »

Sung fronça ses sourcils, lui répondant sur un ton grave. « Et c’est à la Bridage d’élucider ce mystère, si j’ai bien compris ? »

« Tout à fait. Et nous attendons de vous des résultats concluants. »

« Et moi donc. Surtout après notre dernière expédition qui ne s’est pas relevée des plus fructueuses pour être honnête. Enfin, à une exception près. » Sung poussa sur ses bras, se redressant pour faire face à son équipage. Il s’éclaircit la voix, s’adressant à ses hommes en leader. « Vous avez entendu Swift. Les affaires reprennent. Pour tout le monde. » Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Strive en articulant ses derniers mots.

Le confortant un peu plus quant à son intégration dans la mission, Strive sentit son cœur s’emplir d’une fierté soudaine. Ce regain de confiance lui réchauffa la poitrine, si bien qu’il émit une lumière d’un bleu intense qui envahit toute la pièce, volant la vedette à la table lumineuse. Interpellés par le changement soudain de luminosité, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Havve dont la silhouette bossue baignait dans un halo azur. Le robot ne bougea pas d’un pouce, ne semblant pas plus dérangé que ça.

Imperturbable jusqu’à maintenant, le visage fermé de Swift se dérida pendant une fraction de seconde en réalisant qu’une cinquième personne se tenait assise sur les épaules du robot. Elle donna un coup de menton interrogateur vers lui avant de demander d’une voix cinglante, « Qu’avons-nous là ? Qui a autorisé à un enfant d’assister à une réunion stratégique de cette importance ? ». Le ton employé était si brutal qu’il fit tomber Strive de son petit nuage.

« Il est avec nous. » répondit Meouch du tac au tac. « Il vient juste de rejoindre notre Brigade. Et si tu veux connaitre toute l’histoire, ça va nous prendre la nuit entière donc vaut mieux t’en tenir à ça pour l’instant. En bref, son cas est assez spécial. » A ses côtés, Phobos secoua la tête pour appuyer les mots du lion en faveur de leur petit compagnon rayonnant.

« Je vois. »

Il ne fallut pas plus pour contenter la navigatrice. Même s’il venait à peine de rencontrer cette femme, le peu que Strive avait vu lui suffisait à cerner son caractère. C’était quelqu’un de strict qui n’avait pas de temps à perdre en élucubrations. Avec elle, mieux vaut ne pas passer par quatre chemins mais aller droit au but. Peu importe sa tâche, elle ferait fi de la moindre distraction qui pourrait la dévier de son objectif. A ses yeux, Strive n’était qu’une personne de plus dans l’audience, ni plus ni moins. Ce qu’il s’est passé du côté de la Brigade pour l’intégrer dans ses rangs n’était pas de son ressort. Du moment que la mission assignée était menée à bien, c’est tout ce qui lui importait.

« J’ai créé ce plan d’action avec l’appui de l’Amiral Stannard. Je demande votre attention la plus totale. » dit-elle en indiquant la carte. D’une main experte, elle sembla graver sur l’hologramme plusieurs indications illustrant la démarche opératoire à suivre. Strive était subjugué par ses mains alors qu’il la regarda dessiner sur la projection, y traçant toute une myriade de symboles inconnus, formes étranges et lignes fléchées. Grace à cette fascinante technique, la navigatrice pouvait illustrer clairement les différents scénarios possibles selon les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur leur route. Elle leur présenta plusieurs mesures vouées à éviter toute perte de temps ou éventuels problèmes. Aussi hypnotisant soient ses mouvements, toutes les précieuses consignes qu’ils véhiculaient passèrent au-dessus de la tête du Moebien, qui avait du mal à suivre l’exposé malgré l’appui visuel de la carte lumineuse.

Cependant, il fut rassuré de voir que Swift semblait surtout s’adresser à Sung. Le docteur buvait ses paroles, opinant sa tête casquée en rythme avec le discours de son supérieur. Dans la concentration la plus totale, il ne prit aucunes notes malgré la quantité d’informations délivrée, se contentant de simplement croiser les bras sur son torse. En qualité de capitaine, il devait être habitué à recevoir, examiner et traiter les directives stratégiques de la hiérarchie.

« Et pour la distance ? » demanda Sung en pointant la destination sur la carte griffonnée. « Combien y a-t-il de distance entre ici et notre objectif ? »

« Il vous faudra couvrir une très longue distance, je le crains. Le mieux serait de s’y rendre en plusieurs fois. » Elle se remit à dessiner sur la carte, étalant une suite de jalons entre la Base et la zone qu’il devait rejoindre. « Je pense qu’un seul saut peut suffire à parcourir la distance nécessaire mais je vous conseille d’être extrêmement prudent, surtout dans une zone aussi hostile que celle-ci. Je vous conseille donc de procéder par étape, pont après pont, pour économiser votre énergie. Si vous choisissez d’emprunter un seul et même pont, vos vaisseaux risqueraient d’être à cours de puissance le moment où vous serez les plus exposés à d’éventuelles attaques ennemies. »

Sung émit un son approbateur, se tapotant le coin de la moustache avec son doigt. Ce qui n’était qu’un sifflement s’amplifia en un soupir irrité. « Bon sang, ça fait une sacrée distance. La mission va prendre beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l’aurais cru. Nous aurons besoin de vivres pour plusieurs mois. »

Swift balaya sa main devant elle. « Tout est déjà prêt. L’Amiral et moi nous sommes déjà occupées de l’approvisionnement de vos vaisseaux avant de vous appeler. Il ne manque maintenant plus que vous. »

Meouch ricana avec gène. « À t’entendre, on dirait presque que vous nous foutez à la porte. »

La femme n’eut aucune réaction. « Vous êtes dans le vrai, Commandant. La mission débute dès que j’en aurai terminé avec vous, à savoir immédiatement. Vous pouvez disposer. » Elle passa son bras tendu au-dessus de la table circulaire, balayant l’hologramme qui disparut dans un souffle. Strive vit Swift retirer un petit objet depuis le bord de la table et le donner à Sung. « Voilà vos coordonnées de voyage. Je compte sur vous pour partager les consignes de façon optimale avec vos coéquipiers. » Elle se tourna vers le reste des pilotes, leur offrant un salut bref. « Bonne chance, Brigadiers. »

Le docteur rangea les données dans sa sacoche puis remercia la femme pour le moins guindée. Il ne reçut rien en retour, ce qui le poussa à retourner son attention vers son équipage. Il bomba le torse, posant ses poings sur ses hanches plus confiant que jamais. « Vous savez ce qu’il vous reste à faire, les gars. Il est temps de décoller ! »

Les pilotes sortirent de la pièce au pas de course, s’engageant dans le couloir en file indienne. Avant qu’il ne franchisse la porte, Strive prit le temps de remercier son nouveau supérieur, se tournant vers l’arrière pour mieux se faire entendre. « Merci, Swift ! »

Il semblerait que cette dernière avait complètement oublié la présence de Strive à en juger le léger sursaut qui la tira de sa trance. Elle tourna la tête en direction cette voix inconnue, ses lèvres s’étirant légèrement lorsqu’elle posa les yeux sur Strive. Elle ne se montra pas aussi indifférente devant cette petite preuve de gratitude. Avec les lourdes responsabilités qu’elle devait endosser et à force de donner des ordres à tout bout de champ, ça devait être rare pour elle de recevoir le moindre signe de reconnaissance. Si le simple fait d’être remercié était si rare, Strive serait heureux de pouvoir lui exprimer son soutien dès que l’occasion se présenterait.

La salle de stratégie fut vite oubliée, tous les esprits se focalisant à présent sur la mission à venir. L’équipage continuait à trottiner le long des couloirs mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils montrèrent des premiers signes de fatigue, à commencer par les souffles saccadés. Ils durent faire avec, ne pouvant se permettre de répit s’ils voulaient garder en vue leur capitaine qui avait pris la tête du peloton. Meouch possédait une bonne endurance, ses pas s’enchainant sans montrer de grandes difficultés. Mais plus les secondes passèrent, plus Strive vit que le félidé forçait sur ses larges pieds, le poids de la fatigue commençant à lui engourdir les jambes. Il s’était mis à haleter, ses souffles lourds et bruyants s’échappant péniblement de sa bouche entrouverte. Quant au dernier participant à cette course vers le hangar, il semblait sur le point de s’écrouler par terre.

Le pauvre mécanicien donnait tout ce qu’il avait, balançant amplement ses bras dans l’espoir de se donner plus d’élan. Ces gestes témoignaient de sa bonne volonté mais ils se révélèrent assez inutiles, gaspillant le peu d’énergie qu’il lui restait au lieu de l’économiser. En voyant le pilote muet se débattre autant pour maintenir le rythme, Strive déduisit qu’il devait être le moins endurant de toute la bande.

Meouch n’était pas loin de se retrouver dans le même état que son rival. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de lui lancer un rire moqueur, ou plutôt un bruit aigu à cheval entre l’étouffement et le crachat. « Eh ben alors ? On galère pour garder le rythme, Phobos ? Nous fais pas un infarctus, on serait bien, tiens ! »

Cela n’amusa pas le mécanicien qui se permit de lui faire part de sa réponse. Il pointa vers Sung puis vers Strive, tranquillement installé sur le corps tambourinant de Havve, qui ne montrait aucun signe d’effort malgré le temps passé à courir, encombré qui plus est d’un passager.

« Eh, peut-être que si tu lui demandes gentiment, Havve te portera dans ses bras comme un gros bébé. Il a bien laissé le gamin lui grimper dessus ! »

Phobos roula de la tête avant même que le sarcasme de Meouch n’atteigne à ses oreilles. Strive vit le mécanicien le regarder de nouveau, à la fois étonné et incrédule que le jeune Moebien soit parvenu à apprivoiser le monstre métallique. Voir Havve être aussi coopératif était apparemment chose rare, surtout envers un nouvel arrivant comme lui. Observant ses camarades depuis son assise bringuebalante, il sentit un zeste de jalousie émaner de leurs silhouettes exténuées.

Il haussa des épaules avant d’être envoyé sur le côté, ses mains se refermant au dernier moment autour de la tête du robot qui venait de prendre un virage serré. « C’est parce que je n’arrivais pas à les suivre que Havve est venu me chercher. Je n’ai pas demandé à ce qu’il m’aide, ni même qu’il me porte. Il a fait ça tout seul. »

Meouch pouffa avant qu’un autre souffle vînt s’engouffrer dans ses poumons. « S’il pouvait toujours être comme ça avec nous, ce fumier ! Ça nous aiderait pas mal. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j’ai failli clamser sans que ce tas de ferraille ne lève le p’tit doigt ! Alors de l’voir se préoccuper du p’tit nouveau juste parce qu’il n’arrive pas à mettre un pied d’vant l’autre, c’est se foutre de la gueule de mes neuf vies restantes ! » Phobos lui lança un regard confus, faisant des signes incompréhensibles avec ses mains. « Connard, c’était façon d’parler. Si j’étais immortel, ça s’saurait ! »

Alors que les deux pilotes se prirent -encore- le chignon, Strive se pencha pour mieux observer le visage inanimé du robot. Ses yeux rouges crépitaient d’une excitation artificielle, étincelant avec plus ou moins d’intensité. Tout le monde croyait dur comme fer qu’il n’était qu’une coquille de métal sans foi ni loi, mais ce n’est pas l’impression que Strive avait de lui à force de côtoyer l’être mécanique. « Ne s’est-il jamais comporté de cette façon avec quelqu’un d’autre ? Même pas avec d’autres membres de la Brigade ? »

Meouch ravala la remarque qu’il s’apprêtait à balancer sur Phobos, l’ignorant délibérément en espérant l’offusquer avec son indifférence. « Quels autres ? Il n’y a jamais eu d’autre membres sauf nous, et Brian. Tu es la seule personne à rejoindre la Brigade depuis qu’elle existe. »

« Et Sung ? Si je me souviens bien, lui et Havve se connaissent depuis bien longtemps, avant même de faire équipe avec vous. »

« Sung ? » Meouch tourna son regard devant lui, surpris de voir la distance que le docteur avait réussi à mettre entre eux. « A part avec cette boite de conserve, il n’a jamais fait équipe avec qui que ce soit, ni même le temps d’une simple mission. De ce que j’sais, il a toujours été un voyageur solitaire. Il m’a dit n’avoir jamais été aux cotés de qui que ce soit d’autre, avant qu’il ne décide de nulle part de nous tirer de force moi et Phobos dans ses folles aventures. J’me suis toujours demandé quelle mouche l’avait piqué ce jour-là. »

Il n’y avait donc personne d’autre ? Strive avait du mal à croire le félidé, revoyant les réactions parfois paniquées du docteur durant plusieurs de leurs conversations, une grande détresse s’emparant de lui comme s’il redoutait quelque chose de terrible ne lui arrive. Quelque chose dont il semblait connaitre les conséquences et qui revenait le tourmenter. Que Meouch le décrive comme un être solitaire ne collait pas du tout avec son comportement protecteur. Là encore, Strive ne faisait que spéculer. Qui sait, il se trompait peut-être sur toute la ligne dans son interprétation des signes que le docteur dispersait ça et là. Ce dernier n’arrivait peut-être pas à dompter la pression que lui infligeait le cosmos mission après mission, prenant certaines choses trop à cœur au point de perdre ses moyens. Dans tous les cas, Strive avait beaucoup de mal à lire les intentions du docteur. « Il n’a jamais fréquenté personne d’autre ? »

« Pas qu’je sache. Et si tu veux mon avis, le fait d’être à la tête de notre Brigade doit être assez inédit pour lui. C’est vrai qu’il m’arrive de le voir comme une sorte de vagabond, parfois. J’suis sûr que s’il n’était pas responsable de la Brigade, il trainerait dans le cosmos là où bon lui semblerait. » Il haussa des épaules avec un grognement. « Et puis c’est pas nos oignons. Y a rien de bizarre à préférer faire cavalier seul que de se trainer avec une bande d’incapables. »

Strive se sentit un peu coupable de mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas mais quelque chose chez leur capitaine l’intriguait au point d’en négliger la bienséance. Vouloir fouiller dans son passé était peut-être déplacé de sa part, mais il avait besoin de faire taire les questions qui le démangeait. C’était comme un mystère à élucider, une vérité enfouie sous d’innombrables couches de preuves qu’il lui fallait découvrir une à une. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas, mais il se sentait trop concerné pour ignorer l’appel de sa curiosité.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Strive ne s’attendait pas à ce que le robot se stoppe net dans sa course, faisant crisser ses énormes pieds sur le sol métallique. Le garçon manqua de basculer en avant, propulsé par le poids de son corps. À son grand soulagement, deux mains solides se refermèrent autour de son torse, le stoppant dans sa chute. Le robot le remit dans le bon sens avant d’abaisser lentement ses bras, déposant doucement leur jeune Moebien sur ses pieds. Strive se retourna vers la machine en lui souriant avec gratitude. « Merci de m’avoir sauvé la mise, Havve. Tu m’as évité la honte de ma vie. »

Havve, comme à son habitude, ne dit rien en retour, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté alors que ses yeux se rivèrent sur le garçon. Après quelques secondes à le dévisager, le robot détourna son regard vers son partenaire qui venait de prendre la parole. Strive suivit son geste, se tournant vers leur capitaine qui se tenait aux portes du spacioport.

« Tout le monde est paré ? Souvenez-vous de ce qu’a dit Swift, la mission s’annonce effroyablement longue. C’est certainement l’expédition la plus longue que nous n’avons jamais réalisée. Vous vous sentez toujours d’attaque ? » Bien que sa visière opaque noire empêchât quiconque de connaitre la direction de son regard, il semblait avoir les yeux tournés vers Strive, lui lançant indirectement un dernier avertissement avant le grand départ.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses tentatives d’intimidation se révèlent futiles, se perdant parmi les exclamations et les bruits approbateurs du reste de son escouade. Même si un futur incertain lui tendait les bras, l’équipage se montra plus que déterminé à accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été incombée. Strive aussi fit part de son excitation, s’élançant vers les quais sans la moindre hésitation, son cœur plus lumineux que jamais.

Après un léger briefing et quelques gestes encourageants, tous les pilotes se dirigèrent vers leur vaisseau respectif. Strive les vit embarquer dans leur véhicule juste avant que la plateforme d’embarquement ne se refermer derrière eux. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il invoqua son propre vaisseau, le faisant apparaitre sur un emplacement situé entre celui de Sung et Meouch. Une fois entièrement matérialisé, il plaça directement sa main sur l’astronef, autorisant ce dernier à l’entrainer à l’intérieur.

Rien n’avant changé. Tout était en place. Le vaisseau n’attendait plus que les ordres de son propriétaire. Strive se plaça entre les piliers, ses oreilles de nouveaux bercées par le bourdonnement paisible de l’appareil. La créature de nacre reprit vie, le cockpit s’emplissant d’une faible lueur bleutée. Il posa ses mains sur la tête des piliers -s’assurant de ne pas activer son bouclier par mégarde- provoquant l’apparition de la fine paire d’aile de chaque côté du vaisseau. Le moteur se mit à vrombir, se tenant prêt à les propulser dans l’immensité spatiale.

Strive inspira profondément, se donnant quelques secondes avant de franchir le pas. Il avait besoin de saisir l’importance de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, de se convaincre une nouvelle fois que tout ce qui lui arrivait était bel et bien vrai. Oui, il partait en mission entouré aux côtés- non, en tant que membre de la Brigade Stellaire. Il se retrouverait sans doute devant d’immenses dangers mais à présent qu’il était sur le point de se lancer, il sentit que sa place était là. Que c’était le moment qu’il avait tant attendu. Celui d’attraper son destin par les rennes et de ne plus rester simple spectateur devant les agissements horrifiques du Néant. Celui lors duquel il allait montrer au cosmos ce qu’il avait dans le ventre. Il n’était plus animé par ses rêves mais pas une nouvelle raison d’être.

La zone de débarquement fut envahie par le grondements tonitruants des cinq vaisseaux. S’échauffant pour le décollage, leurs moteurs tournaient si fort qu’ils envoyèrent de puissantes vibrations contre les murs, plongeant le hangar dans un vacarme sourd. A l’intérieur de son vaisseau, Strive pouvait sentir l’énergie s’accumuler derrière lui et le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Son cœur se contracta, anticipant le moment décisif. En attendant, il regarda à travers la vitre du cockpit les autres vaisseaux alignés à ses côtés. A sa gauche, Sung trifouillait quelque chose sur son tableau de bord, vérifiant certainement que tout soit bien dans l’ordre avant le départ. Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le cockpit, ramenant illico l’attention du Moebien devant lui. L’insigne qu’il connaissait si bien à présent fit son apparition et Strive prit l’appel sans hésitation.

L’écran se divisa en quatre rectangles égaux dans lesquelles apparurent quatre visages familiers. Chaque pilote semblait animé d’une nouvelle vigueur et l’un après l’autre, ils confirmèrent leur statut, indiquant être prêt à décoller. L’équipage garda le silence quelques secondes, attendant d’obtenir le feu vert de leur capitaine.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Je serais en tête d’escadron, suivi par Meouch et Phobos qui garderont les côtés. Strive sera positionné au centre et Havve ferma la marche. Tachez de garder cette formation durant toute la durée de notre mission. Compris ? »

L’équipage approuva les ordres d’un hochement de tête, ne trouvant rien à redire. De se retrouver entouré par les autres pilotes rassurait vraiment Strive. Son vaisseau ne possédant aucune arme, il était le plus vulnérable de tous. Et même si Phobos lui avait rajouté un dispositif de protection supplémentaire, il n’allait pas faire de miracles ni lui garantir une sécurité optimale. Le petit badge se prouvera certainement d’une grande aide mais ce n’est pour autant qu’il cherchera à le tester. Avant d’en arriver là, les autres pilotes seraient là pour le protéger. Et si leur aide ne suffirait pas, il comptera sur l’incroyable vélocité de son vaisseau pour se tirer d’une mauvaise passe. Entre fuir la queue entre les jambes ou bien feinter et entrainer ses ennemis dans une mauvaise posture, il opterait sans rechigner pour le deuxième scénario.

Avant que Sung n’ait le temps de donner plus de détails, la voix de Meouch resonna dans l’interphone. « Alors c’est quoi cette histoire d’étapes pour le trajet ? Swift a dit qu’il fallait passer de pont en pont, c’est ça ? »

Sung acquiesça. « Exactement. La zone à infiltrer est bien trop éloignée et nous ne pouvons risquer de gaspiller nos réserves d’énergie. Nous emprunterons les mêmes ponts qu’à notre habitude en veillant à redoubler de prudence. Nous ferons plusieurs haltes dès que nous en aurons l’occasion pour éviter de trop forcer sur nos vaisseaux. Si l’un de nous tombe en panne, c’est terminé. Il n’y a pas de retour à la case départ. Au milieu de nulle part, même Phobos n’aura aucun moyen de réparer un moteur en surchauffe. Nous resterions coincés dans les champs de débris pour l’éternité. »

« Ok, j’vois le tableau. » marmonna Meouch, apparemment pas très ravi d’avoir à prendre plus de précautions que les autres fois. « C’est vraiment si loin que ça ? »

« Oui, très. »

« Va falloir que tu sois un peu plus spécifique, là. Combien de temps ça va nous prendre ? Des mois ? Des années ? »

« Ça dépends à qui tu demandes. Tu sais- »

« Mais répond à la putain de question, c’spèce de tête de mule ! Arrête un peu de tourner autour du pot ! »

Le docteur soupira devant son écran. « La mission prendra certainement plusieurs mois, peut-être même une année si je devais être honnête avec toi. »

Désemparé, Meouch s’affala sur son siège en grognant. « Raah, dois-moi qu’c’est pas vrai ! On vient à peine de revenir de plus de quatre mois d’expédition, et va falloir remettre ça, sans déconner ? Et pour une année entière, par d’ssus le marché ? »

« Désolé de te l’apprendre, Meouch. Il n’y aura pas de raccourci cette fois-ci. Nous devons éviter les complications à tout prix jusqu’à notre destination. Et ce, même s’il nous faudra voguer des jours durant dans le désert cosmique. J’ose espérer que tu trouveras un moyen de t’occuper pendant les longues journées qui s’annoncent. »

« Avec quoi, sérieux ? J’suis pas comme toi, j’te signale. J’encombre pas mon vaisseau avec les premières conneries qui me passent sous la patte ! »

Une voix artificielle s’incrusta dans la conversation, ses messages clairement plus intelligibles maintenant qu’ils revêtaient une sonorité. « _La prochaine fois, prends-toi un truc à lire Meouch. Tu seras étonné à quel point le temps passe vite quand on se plonge dans un livre. Après, je comprendrais que ça ne soit d’aucune utilité à un illettré tel que toi._ »

Meouch retroussa ses babines et montra des crocs, se tenant rigide sur son fauteuil comme s’il se retenait de sauter à la gorge du mécanicien. Phobos n’était pas plus intimidé que ça, se tenant prêt à riposter.

Sung s’interposa dans leur chamaillerie en soupirant lourdement. « Les gars, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment pour vos enfantillages. Gardez vos petites querelles pour le reste du trajet et juste entre vous, ça m’arrangerait. » Il ramena le sujet principal à l’attention de tous. « Je viens de charger les coordonnées dans vos Soligrammes. Tant que nous restons ensemble, vous ne devriez pas avoir à les consulter. »

Se retrouver séparer des autres. Voilà qui terrifiait Strive jusqu’à la moelle. Il réprima un frisson à cette terrible idée. Qu’allait-il devenir s’il perdait la trace de ses compagnons ? Comment pouvait-il les retrouver ? D’après ce qu’il avait entendu jusqu’à maintenant, le cosmos n’était qu’un vaste champ de vide sans fin. S’y égarer signerait tout simplement son arrêt de mort.

« Et que se passera-t-il si jamais nous sommes séparés ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ah, bonne question ! » Sung se tourna vers son écran, regardant directement l’image de Strive. « Nos vaisseaux sont ancrés les uns aux autres. Tous les pilotes font ça quand ils voyagent en groupe. Ça veut dire que peu importe où tu atterris -si ça reste dans un périmètre de quelques années-lumière avec un autre vaisseau- quelqu’un sera capable de te localiser. Et ça marche aussi avec les ponts. Tu as dû remarquer que les autres avaient réussi à me rejoindre sans problèmes le jour de notre rencontre. C’est parce qu’on est ancrés ensemble. Nos vaisseaux sont synchronisés entre eux et savent repérer leurs positions. »

Le docteur avait été assez clair. Strive s’imagina une ficelle invisible attachée aux vaisseaux et les connectant au vaisseau leader. Tant qu’ils s’accrocheraient à cette corde, personne ne se perdrait en chemin. « Est-ce mon vaisseau est ancré lui aussi ? »

Cette fois, c’est Phobos qui lui répondit. « _Bien sûr ! Tu te souviens du badge que j’ai apposé sur ton vaisseau ? En plus de former un champ de force, il fait aussi office de point d’ancrage. Tant que le badge est alimenté en énergie, il te garantira une protection et un moyen de rester connecté avec le reste de l’équipage._ »

Strive se sentit tout d’un coup plus tranquille. Tout cela était très bon à savoir. Doucement mais surement, il continuait d’en apprendre un peu plus sur le cosmos et ses pratiques.

Sung s’éclaircit la voix, reprenant le contrôle de la situation. « Maintenant que les choses sont claires là-dessus, y a-t-il d’autres questions ? » Ses hommes secouèrent leurs têtes de concert, impatients de pouvoir enfin prendre leur envol. « Très bien. Préparez-vous au décollage ! »

L’écran grésilla une dernière fois avant de s’évaporer pour de bon, libérant le champ de vision de Strive sur le monde extérieur. Il vit les énormes portes du hangar se séparer telle une mâchoire géante, s’ouvrant lentement sur le noir abyssal de l’espace. Son cœur se mit à palpiter, faisant courir son sang jusqu’à la pointe de ses longues oreilles plumées. Plus rien autour de lui ne faisait sens, tout ce que ses yeux voyaient à présent était le vide intersidéral qui s’étendait à l’infini devant lui. Dans quelques instants, un nouveau monde de mystères, de dangers et de promesses s’offrirait à lui.

Un par un, les vaisseaux enclenchèrent leurs réacteurs dans un explosion de flammes blanches, inondant les alentours dans une lumière vive. Les vaisseaux firent rugir leurs moteurs puis se décrochèrent simultanément de leurs quais pour l’élancer vers l’immensité de l’espace. Un grand sourire se ficha sur le visage de Strive qui envoya ses bras tendus devant lui. Son vaisseau réagit instantanément, se catapultant vers les cieux à une vitesse si fulgurante qu’il dépassa les vaisseaux de ses compagnons.

Il jaillit du vaisseau-mère telle une comète aveuglante, étirant derrière lui une trainée azurée. Transporté par une joie sans borne, Strive perdit le temps de quelques secondes le sens de la réalité, submergé par les sensations que son vaisseau calquait sur lui. Il sentait ses moindres mouvements, d’un bout à l’autre de ses longues ailes articulées. Son vaisseau glissait dans le vide cosmique avec une telle aisance qu’il avait l’impression de peser aussi léger qu’une plume. Une profonde euphorie s’empara de son cœur devant cette liberté retrouvée. C’en était presque grisant pour le jeune Moebien qui se mit à faire de grands gestes avec ses bras, envoyant tournoyer son astronef dans une spirale élégante. Il enchaina les voltiges, se permettant d’effectuer une sorte de ballet cosmique maintenant qu’il ne souffrait d’aucune contrainte spatiale. Il ria à gorge déployée, ne pouvant réprimer le sourire qui lui étirait les joues. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient fixés devant lui et reflétaient l’immense joie qui pétillait au fond de son cœur.

Après un premier vol initiatique agité, il pilotait enfin son vaisseau en bonne et due forme. Et le plaisir qu’il ressentit était indescriptible. Les sessions d’entrainement lui avaient été d’une grande aide, mais elles étaient loin d’arriver à la cheville que ce qu’il était en train de vivre à cet instant. Maintenant que Strive avait gouté à une telle sensation de liberté, il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver entre les murs de la salle d’entrainement.

Saisi d’exultation, il ferma ses paupières. Il se laissa tomber dans la douce emprise du pont de lumière, les rubans lumineux lui tendant leurs bras et s’enrobant autour de son vaisseau avant de l’entrainer dans un nouvel univers.

.

.

.

« Strive, garde ta position, tu veux ? »

Le visage de Sung apparut devant Strive le moment où il parla, obstruant son champ de vision et l’interrompant dans son élan. Ce dernier soupira et abaissa d’un mouvement de bras les ailes de son vaisseau pour venir se replacer au milieu du groupe. Entouré de la sorte par ses coéquipiers, Strive se sentit soudainement oppressé. Faisant son possible pour ignorer la claustrophobie naissante, son désir de liberté le démangeait tellement qu’il lui donna des impatiences dans tout le corps.

Il fit de petits mouvements de vagues avec ses bras pour les désengourdir un peu et tenter de ressentir une once de cette délicieuse liberté à laquelle il venait de goûter. Son vaisseau miroita ses mouvements, se balançant lentement sur place tout en veillant à rester dans le cercle de vaisseaux. Strive ne parvenait vraiment pas à tenir en place. « C’est possible de briser notre formation une fois de temps en temps ? D’être tenu en étau comme ça, je vais finir par devenir fou ! Allez, juste pour faire quelques vrilles… » dit-il d’un ton ennuyé.

Le docteur lui répondit avec un sourire désolé, secouant la tête pour faire entendre raison à son jeune ami. « Nous devons éviter le moindre accident pendant notre voyage. Et pour cela, il nous faut suivre le plan de départ à la lettre. En restant regroupés, nous avons plus de chances de nous protéger et riposter au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. »

Les mots du docteur effleurèrent à peine Strive. Il savait qu’en réalité, c’était pour assurer sa protection que la Bridage volait de cette façon. Strive était reconnaissant que le docteur ait pris autant de précautions à son égard mais il aurait préféré une autre solution que d’être placé dans cette bulle suffocante. A devoir toujours garder la même position, ses membres commencèrent à s’engourdir, désirant ardemment de se libérer de leurs chaines. Strive savait que les autres pilotes ne souffraient pas d’une telle contrainte car leurs vaisseaux étaient conçus pour être conduits en position assise. De plus, ils ne demandaient l’appui du pilote qu’à certains moments précis et leur participation était aussi beaucoup limitée du point de vue physique. A l’inverse, son vaisseau organique était si sensible à ses mouvements qu’il devait constamment veiller à garder le contrôle de son corps.

Il observa l’infini spatial alentour, son regard n’attrapant rien qui puisse éveiller le moindre intérêt dans cet abysse sans fin. Un tel vide était l’endroit parfait où se dégourdir les ailes. « Allez, Sung. Juste quelques minutes. » Il tenta de négocier avec le docteur au moyen de toutes les techniques qui lui traversèrent l’esprit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux suppliants et se mit gémir pathétiquement. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il baissa la tête en rabattant ses longues oreilles vers le bas d’un air chagriné. « Je te promet de faire attention. »

L’homme casqué ne resta pas de marbre devant son petit cinéma. Un long souffle franchit ses lèvres. « Petit, je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point le cosmos est imprévisible. Rien ne nous protège de- »

« Bah, laisse-donc le gamin prendre un peu l’air. Tant qu’on garde un œil sur lui, j’vois pas où est le problème. » interrompit Meouch dont l’énorme museau vint empiéter sur l’écran de Sung. « J’espère que monsieur ne va pas jouer les rabat-joie pendant toute la durée de la mission. Déjà qu’on s’emmerde à en crever, si on peut même pas se lâcher un peu... Et puis, ça fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes partis maintenant. Tu peux bien lui accorder une petite trêve quand même, non ? »

Sung se tut. Ses lèvres pincées par le doute, son visage se déforma alors qu’il pesait le pour et le contre. Strive sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans l’attente de sa réponse, espérant de tous son cœur qu’il reçoive son autorisation. Après plusieurs secondes, Sung accéda à sa requête à contre-cœur. « Très bien, vous avez gagné. Mais ne t’éloigne pas trop, compris ? Restes bien à portée de vue. Nos vaisseaux sont certes synchronisés, rien n’empêche un accident de vite arriver. J’aurais préféré m’épargner ce stress supplémentaire… »

En entendant les paroles du docteur, Strive poussa un cri de joie. Il jeta ses bras en avant, plongeant sous les vaisseaux pour s’extirper du cercle par devant. Il fit plusieurs boucles autour d’eux à une vitesse folle, les plongeants momentanément dans un bain de lumière. Malgré les innombrables rotations, Strive ne ressentit qu’un léger étourdissement, insignifiant en comparaison de l’extase qui brulait en lui.

Il parcourut l’immense étendue de vide en faisant pencher son vaisseau de chaque côté, slalomant entre des débris inexistants. Il profita d’un tel espace pour tester la puissance de sa propulsion. Il envoya vivement ses bras vers l’avant, comptant sur la fulgurance de son geste pour invoquer une poussée de vitesse. Il s’interrompit en pleine lancée pour repartir en arrière, voltigeant dans toutes les directions. Pour gagner en vitesse, il plaça ses ailes contre les parois de son vaisseau qui se mit à voler à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il passa au-dessus ses compagnons, un grand sourire se fichant sur son visage lorsqu’il vit les autres pilotes le suivre d’un regard stupéfait. Il espérait que cette petite démonstration de voltige leur prouve qu’il avait les capacités d’affronter l’adversité.

S’octroyant une petite pause, Strive s’approcha du vaisseau écarlate de son camarade, invitant le mécanicien à répondre à son appel. Comme son vaisseau présentait une toute autre interface de pilotage, il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de comprendre comment établir une conversation avec un autre appareil. En réalité, c’était simple comme bonjour. Il lui suffisait de focaliser ses pensées sur un vaisseau en particulier pour initier la conversation. « Qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça, Phobos ? »

Le pilote lui brandit fièrement son pouce. « _C’était extraordinaire ! Je savais que ton vaisseau était très rapide, mais de le voir à l’œuvre pour de vrai, c’est tout bonnement impressionnant. Et quelle dextérité en vol, tu m’as scotché ! C’est si fascinant de voir un vaisseau aussi souple._ » Strive n’était pas encore habitué à entendre son ami lui parler à travers toute une série de clics et de bips. Paradoxalement, Phobos sonnait plus naturel par le biais d’un moyen artificiel.

Le cœur de Strive s’embrasa devant les compliments. Il fit tanguer son vaisseau de droite à gauche tout en discutant avec le mécanicien, ses cheveux s’agitant derrière lui sous l’effet d’un vent invisible. « Content que ça t’ait plu. Si jamais on tombe sur une nuée de débris, je te montrerai les progrès que j’ai fait en esquive. Et tu sais, je pense que ça peut être vraiment utile pour feinter mes ennemis, déjouer leurs tirs ou bien les induire en erreurs. »

Phobos eut un rire sourd, son traducteur échouant à retranscrire ses émotions. Ses gloussements atteignirent Strive sous la forme de crépitements électroniques. « _Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Ta vitesse pourrait presque rivaliser avec celle des Sentinelles. Et c’est déjà un bel exploit. Beaucoup ont tenté de développer des moteurs assez performants pour les égaler mais tous ont fini par s’en mordre les doigts. Tu es vraiment un cas particulier._ » Strive eut un petit rire embarrassé en entendant la comparaison de son ami. Le mécanicien était doué d’un sens de l’observation vraiment aiguisé. « _Alors, comment s’est passée ta première journée dans le monde extérieur ?_ »

« Plutôt bien. Mais j’avais beaucoup de mal à tenir en place, surtout encerclé comme ça. Par les Astres, j’ai bien failli faire une crise de nerf ! »

« _Ah, vraiment ? Tu crois que ta réaction a quelque chose à voir avec ton vaisseau ?_ » lui demanda Phobos qui se mit à chercher quelque chose depuis son assise. Il disparut de l’écran quelque secondes avant de s’installer de nouveau sur son siège, un carnet de notes à la main. Il comptait bien poursuivre ses recherches sur l’intriguant véhicule du Moebien. « _Tu pourrais m’en dire plus ?_ »

« C’est… je ne sais pas. » Le garçon envoya ses bras devant lui, avant de se rappeler que son vaisseau reproduisait tous ses faits et gestes. « Ça m’angoissait presque d’être forcé à rester à un seul et même endroit. Tu crois que c’était mon vaisseau qui réagissait ? C’est vrai qu’en reprenant les airs, cette sensation s’est aussitôt dissipée. J’exagère peut-être, mais c’en était presque un calvaire de devoir rester immobile après avoir volé aussi librement. »

Phobos griffonna quelques lignes sur son carnet. « _Je pense que ça confirme une de nos hypothèses : ton vaisseau est sensitif et possède des attributs organiques. Il est équipé d’une technologie assez similaire à celle de vaisseaux ordinaires mais il fonctionne suivant un système complètement nouveau. Cette mission est l’occasion parfaite pour mieux l’observer._ » Il continua à inonder Strive de questions, certaines traitant d’aspects parfois très spécifiques.

Le pilotage était le grand critère différenciant entre son étrange vaisseau et le reste car l’utilisateur était sollicité en permanence tout le long du vol. On releva aussi qu’il fonctionnant de façon hybride. Cette dualité des commandes s’incarnait par son tableau de bord, qui fonctionnait au toucher, et par le reste qui répondait aux désirs enfouis et inconscients de son pilote. En revanche, le lien de douleur qui unissait individu et machine, c’était du jamais vu. Phobos était satisfait que sa petite touche personnelle ait pu réduire cet inconvénient, et Strive aussi. Même si leurs recherches avaient mis certaines choses en lumière, un épais voile de mystère entourait encore le fascinant vaisseau.

« _As-tu donné un nom à ton vaisseau ?_ » lui demanda Phobos. Ayant presque soumis Strive à un interrogatoire, il n’avait plus beaucoup de questions en réserve.

Un nom ? Drôle d’idée. « Euh…non. Ça ne m’a même pas traversé l’esprit. J’aurais dû ? »

Phobos agita une main devant lui en secouant la tête. « _Nan, ce n’est pas obligé. J’ai connu plein de monde qui pilotait des vaisseaux sans nom. En général, on nomme un vaisseau pour sa réputation. Dans certaines situations, c’est plus des codes que des noms d’ailleurs. Mais bien souvent, c’est parce que le pilote porte une certaine affection à son vaisseau qu’il lui donne un petit nom. J’en reviens toujours pas du nombre de vaisseaux nommés ‘Désir’ que j’ai pu croiser… ça frime tellement que c’en affligeant._ »

Strive écouta Phobos lui exposer les pires noms qu’il avait eut la malchance de croiser parmi les vaisseaux en transit à la Base. Cela lui permit aussi d’expliquer au jeune garçon qu’il pouvait l’appeler comme il le souhaitait, mais qu’il devait ensuite assumer son choix. Il lui conseilla d’éviter de choisir quelque chose du style ‘Destinée’, ‘Comète’, ‘Boule de Feu’, ‘Beauté Spatiale’, ‘Piou-Piou de l’espace’, ‘Destructeur d’Astéroïde’ ou bien le gagnant de l’année, ‘Bolide fantôme’. Phobos lui exprima clairement le fond de sa pensée sur le sujet, le priant de ne pas tomber dans cette fichue mode de noms composés ridicules. Si Strive faisait preuve d’un peu plus de créativité, il éviterait peut-être d’être la risée des autres pilotes.

Les habitants du cosmos pouvaient se montrer assez critiques, mais Strive n’aurait jamais pensé qu’ils le soient autant pour un simple surnom. Donné à une machine qui plus est. Il s’attendait cependant à des exemples un peu plus impressionnants que ceux donnés par Phobos. Apparemment, la créativité n’était pas un talent très répandu dans le cosmos.

« Et quel nom as-tu donné à ton vaisseau ? » Après avoir entendu l’avis peu flatteur de Phobos vis-à-vis de ses exemples, Strive était sûr que son véhicule portait un nom à la hauteur de ses exigences.

« _À vrai dire, je ne l’ai pas vraiment choisi. Je t’ai parlé des vaisseaux nommés pour leurs actes, tu te souviens ? Eh bien, le mien doit son nom à ma réputation._ ” Phobos ouvrit fièrement les bras en grand pour désigner son vaisseau. « _Devant toi se tient Déimos, le présage de la peur._ »

Strive leva un sourcil devant ce nom quelque peu ténébreux, assez sceptique de croire qu’il fut inspiré par son pilote. Le mot sonnait un peu décalé pour Strive. « Déimos ? D’où est-ce qu’il sort ce nom ? Je ne vois pas ce que ton vaisseau a de si… effrayant ? »

Un long sifflement électronique envahit son cockpit, donnant la chair de poule à Strive . « _On ne voit le célèbre Deimos une fois qu’il est trop tard._ » Phobos se tapa lentement le casque, n’offrant que très peu d’explications pour dissiper la perplexité du jeune Moebien. « _Avoir la bouche cousue vaut bien mieux que d’avoir la langue trop pendue, mon ami._ »

Décelant un sous-entendu pour le moins troublant, Strive avala sa salive. Il ne pouvait imaginer Phobos prendre plaisir à se battre. Pourtant, la violence pouvait s’avérer être l’unique échappatoire dans certains cas désespérés. Strive espéra simplement ne jamais assister à ce scénario. Il plaignit ceux qui se sont un jour retrouvés à affronter la colère de son camarade muet. Silence de Mort sonnait comme un surnom presque adéquat pour le pilote sans voix.

« _Allez, assez divergé là-dessus. Trouver un nom n’a pas vraiment d’utilité ici-bas. » dit Phobos, refermant cette étrange parenthèse. « Ne te tracasse pas trop là-dessus. Je suis sûr qu’un jour ça va venir tout seul, dans un éclair de lucidité. Ou bien tu te construiras aussi une réputation. Sinon, Sung se fera un plaisir d’en trouver un à ta place. Que je te prévienne, mieux vaut ignorer les propositions qu’il te fait. Bien souvent, elles frisent le mauvais gout._ »

Cela piqua la curiosité de Strive qui dressa ses oreilles. « Comme quoi ? Est-ce qu’il essayé de trouver un surnom à vos vaisseaux ? »

Même caché derrière son casque, Strive sut que Phobos avait levé les yeux en l’air. « _Rien de bien extraordinaire. Vu que j’avais déjà un surnom pour mon vaisseau, j’y ai en quelque sorte échappé. Il m’a cassé les oreilles à vouloir le renommer ‘Gibson’ mais j’ai bien vite décliné. Meouch en a aussi fait les frais._ » Le mécanicien s’affala sur son siège en repensant à sa rencontre avec le docteur, ses rires arrivant chez Strive en une succession de sons hachurés. « _Après nous avoir interrompu dans notre combat, cet enfoiré de première nous a convaincu de le rejoindre dans sa quête. Et la première chose qui lui soit venue à l’esprit concernant le vaisseau de Meouch n’était vraiment l’engin en lui-même, mais le grincement insupportable que sa rampe d’embarquement faisait quand elle s’ouvrait. Il disait que ça lui rappelait un animal qui mugissait. Du coup, il décida d’appeler son vaisseau ‘Meuh‘. Ça lui arrive de le dire même aujourd’hui ! Si Meouch apprenait que je t’en ai parlé, il me brisera la nuque._ »

« _Quant à Havve, le surnom de son vaisseau est bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Je l’ai toujours connu sous le nom de ‘Hogan’. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que ça signifie mais je trouve que c’est un nom qui va plutôt bien à un vaisseau massif et encombrant tel que le sien._ »

‘Hogan’, pensa Strive. Un monstre dans le premier sens du terme. Il n’aurait pas trouvé mieux.

« _Sung, de son coté-_ » poursuivit Phobos, « _-se plait à appeler le sien ‘Gardien’. C’est simple, facile à se souvenir. Mais j’avoue être assez curieux quant aux raisons derrière ce choix. Il n’a jamais vraiment voulu nous donner d’explications claires là-dessus. C’est surement un clin d’œil au rôle actuel qui occupe à la tête de la Bridage._ »

Strive était complètement absorbé par les paroles de Phobos. Il voulait en entendre plus sur les us et coutumes du cosmos. Il se demanda s’il finirait par nommer son vaisseau à son tour, ou s’il laisserait ses actes -ou bien Sung- décider de son identité. Tout ce qu’il espérait est qu’il n’ait pas à regretter son choix.

Du mouvement dans son écran attira son attention et relança leur sympathique conversation. Le mécanicien porta sa main ouverte devant son masque en émettant un long son monotone. Il était en train de bailler. « _Pour en revenir à ton vaisseau, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose en particulier ? Là, maintenant ?_ »

Parlant de tout et de rien, Strive se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu’il discutait avec le pilote muet. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, montrant les premiers signes d’épuisement. Il se secoua plusieurs fois pour tenter de repousser la fatigue qui refermait peu à peu son étreinte sur lui.

« Eh bien, je ne saurais comment l’expliquer mais… mais la sensation de voler est juste incroyable. J’ai l’impression d’être comme un poisson dans l’eau. » Les yeux de Strive se perdirent devant lui, un fin voile trouble lui recouvrant la vision. « Je n’ai pas les mots pour décrire ça. Ça me fait du bien de voyager aux cotés de mon vaisseau. Comme si nous étions destinés à nous aider l’un l’autre. J’ai l’intime conviction que mon vaisseau partage les mêmes volontés que moi. Ça explique peut-être pourquoi il s’est écrasé sur ma planète. Il recherchait quelqu’un animé par les mêmes idéaux. »

« _Tout ce que tu dis là est si… bizarre._ » marmonna Phobos. « Ça relève de l’impossible… » Strive sentit ses joues bouillir de honte devant le scepticisme de son camarade. « _Mais l’univers est plein de mystères et ça, c’est une certitude. En fait, ce n’est peut-être pas si étrange que ça en a l’air. C’est improbable, et ça n’exclut donc aucune possibilité. Rien n’est impossible en fin de compte, les choses arrivent selon si la situation le permet et si certaines circonstances et conditions sont rassemblées. Tu me suis ?_ »

Le garçon opina doucement de la tête, rassuré de voir Phobos questionner ses propres doutes. Mais il était quelque peu dérouté les paroles ambiguës prononcées par le mécanicien. « Euh, je crois. » lui répondit-il.

« _C’est vrai, non ? Si on prend beaucoup de recul, tu te rendras contre que tout ce qui nous arrives est assez invraisemblable. T’es-tu déjà demandé par quelle infimes circonstances toi et moi sommes venus au monde ? Et que nos existences aient tourné au même carrefour parmi les innombrables que puisse compter notre existence, tout ça pour nous conduire à notre rencontre ? C’est quand on voit les choses sous cet angle que l’on se rend compte que tout ceci aurait pu ne jamais se produire. Et pourtant, aussi impossible que ça puisse paraitre, regarde où nous en sommes. Voilà pourquoi je préfère opter pour l’improbable plus que pour l’impossible. Rien n’arrive par accident, mais tout est le produit de la probabilité et de la chance. C’est ce que je retorque aux gens qui doutent de notre victoire. Notre mission leur semble impossible, alors que c’est loin de l’être. Et ça s’applique pour tout, même pour toi, Strive. Ne l’oublie jamais._ »

Le monologue donna le tournis à Strive qui essaya de toutes ses forces de comprendre où le pilote voulait en venir. Perdus dans tous ces mots sur les éventualités de la vie, dont il n’avait jamais vraiment nuancé le sens, il lui fallut quelques instants pour assembler le puzzle de ce raisonnement pour le moins philosophique. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que leur conversation prenne un tel virage et il se demanda depuis combien de temps Phobos n’avait pas parlé librement avec quelqu’un d’autre. Était-ce là uns des inconvénients à son interminable mutisme ? Tel un barrage auquel on ouvrait les vannes, Phobos semblait perdre le contrôle de ses propres paroles dès qu’il avait la moindre occasion de s’exprimer.

« Boucle-là un peu, Socrates. » se renfrogna Meouch dont l’énorme museau vint pousser l’écran de Phobos. « Et si t’allait pioncer au lieu de parloter, tête de nœud ? J’sais pas à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu t’es reposé mais quand tu commences à partir dans tes délires de penseurs, c’est que t’a raté l’appel du plumard. Alors fais-nous une p’tite faveur et épargne-nous ton charabia, pigé ? »

« _Il est fort probable que je manque légèrement de sommeil. En revanche, il y a peu de chance que-_ »

« Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?! Ça fait même pas un jour qu’on vole que j’ai déjà envie de t’arrêter ta putain de tête ! » Meouch se déconnecta aussi vite qu’il était venu, laissant Strive et Phobos à nouveau entre eux.

Le mécanicien émit de petits sons en laissant son corps s’enfoncer dans son fauteuil. « _Quel emmerdeur de chat… toujours à jouer le patron. Mais le pire, c’est que le bougre a totalement raison ! S’il n’avait pas ramené sa fraise, qui sait pour combien d’heures j’aurais encore discuté. Désolé de t’avoir embêté avec mes sornettes._ »

« Non, non, pas de soucis » le rassura Strive. « J’ai trouvé ça très intéressant, voire instructif, même. » À travers l’écran, Strive pouvait voir son camarade rendre les armes devant la fatigue. « Je vais te laisser tranquille, tu dois te reposer. Si j’ai bien compris, c’est une aventure impossible qui nous attend. »

Phobos eut un rire silencieux qui fit bondir ses épaules. « _Improbable, tu veux dire ?_ » Il pointa sa tempe avec deux doigts joints, saluant le jeune Moebien avant de prendre congé. « _À plus tard, Strive. Réveille-moi si jamais quelque chose d’impossible se produit._ » Son visage disparut, laissant Strive de nouveau seul dans son possiblement improbable vaisseau.

Il amena ses bras vers la gauche avec lenteur, ces derniers alourdis par le poids des nombreuses heures de pilotage qu’il y avait derrière lui. Il se replaça au centre de la formation telle un oiseau qui s’en retourne à son nid. Il jeta un regard de chaque côté de son cockpit et s’aperçut que les deux pilotes rivaux dormaient comme des loirs pendant que leurs vaisseaux continuaient tranquillement leur route. Strive les enviait énormément car lui aussi avait besoin de prendre du repos. Malheureusement il était impossible pour lui de quitter son poste et il commençait à se demander combien de temps il tiendrait le coup.

Ça faisait une ligne supplémentaire sur la liste des choses qu’il n’avait pas du tout anticipé.

Il sentit son corps crouler sous l’épuisement, n’arrivant plus à maintenir son attention éveillée. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et ses muscles se relâchèrent petit à petit alors qu’il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil. Une secousse assez puissante de son vaisseau le sortit de sa somnolence et il se redressa tout penaud. Heureusement, personne ne sembla avoir remarqué ce petit instant d’égarement. Chacun était plongé dans un profond sommeil, ignorant complétement son imprudence. Même Havve semblait déconnecté à en juger ses orbes vides.

Ayant franchi ses limites il y a bien longtemps, Strive commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter. Il ne pouvait plus voler dans ces conditions. Il fallait qu’il s’arrête, mais cela obligerait les autres à interrompre leur vol et à trouver un endroit où faire halte en toute sécurité. S’il avait su que les dernières heures l’épuiseraient à ce point, aussi monotones furent-elles, il aurait déjà suggéré à ses compagnons de faire une pause. Il repensa au pont qu’ils avaient emprunté. Très énergivores, ces derniers avaient un impact considérable sur les moteurs de leurs vaisseaux. Or, contrairement à ses camarades, c’était son propre corps qui devait en subir la pression.

En dernier recours, Strive décida d’appeler son capitaine à l’aide. Il entra en contact avec le vaisseau qui se trouvait devant lui en espérant ne pas déranger le capitaine. Fort heureusement, Sung décrocha presqu’immédiatement. Il ne montrait aucun digne de fatigue, dégageant même une énergie débordante. « Strive ! Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Salut, Sung. J’espère que je ne te réveille pas. »

« Pas du tout ! J’étais occupé à faire un peu de rangement. » Et pour illustrer ses propos, le docteur brandit un étrange objet en arc de cercle qu’il fit balancer d’avant en arrière sur sa paume grande ouverte. « Je vois que tu as repris ta place au milieu de la formation. Tu vas aller te coucher ? »

« Oui, mais j’ai un petit problème… » Strive lui fit part de sa situation, obligé d’interrompre son explication pour laisser passer un bâillement. Son regards se voila de plus en plus et il essaya de se gratter les yeux en frottant son visage contre son épaule. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je m’en voudrai qu’on prenne du retard juste pour une histoire de sieste. »

Le docteur étudia la question en s’agrippant le menton. C’était décidément un toc. « Il n’y a aucune planète aux alentours qui nous permettrait de te récupérer. Et même si c’était possible, tu seras cloué au sol pour un sacré bout de temps. Quelque chose me dit que tu préfères piloter plutôt qu’être un simple passager. » Strive s’en voulut de rendre la situation plus compliquée qu’elle ne l’était déjà. « Voyons voir… Oh ! J’ai peut-être une idée. Et si on laissait un de nos vaisseaux te transporter ? »

Strive resta interdit devant la suggestion du capitaine. Ça n’avait pas de sens. « Tu viens de dire que vous ne pouviez pas m’embarquer. Comment comptes- »

« Rien de plus simple ! Pose-toi sur de nos vaisseaux en veillant à bien te caler et laisse-toi porter. Ton vaisseau est minuscule à côté des nôtres, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un endroit convenable où te percher et couper le contact. Si mes calculs sont bons et vu le calme plat dans lequel nous volons, ton vaisseau ne devrais pas se déloger. »

Se poser sur un autre vaisseau ? C’était complétement absurde mais Strive s’en fichait. Il préférait se couvrir de ridicule plutôt que de lutter contre le sommeil une minute de plus. « Okay, essayons ça. »

« Parfait. Laisse-moi une seconde le temps que j’appelle Havve… » Le docteur joua sur son clavier un air harmonieux. Un nouvel écran fit son apparition, sur lequel se dessina la large silhouette du robot. « Hé, vieux frère ! J’ai un boulot pour toi. Alors je t’explique- » Sung exposa les faits à son camarade métallique avec entrain, presque impatient à l’idée de voir se réaliser son plan grotesque. On aurait dit un savant fou impatient de tester son invention. « Tu as compris ? »

Havve hocha de la tête, se tournant légèrement vers Strive avant de se volatiliser. Il avait l’air d’accord. En suivant les instructions de Sung, Strive entama sa drôle de manœuvre.

Il coupa le moteur avant que l’arrière de son vaisseau n’atteigne celui de Havve. Encore propulsé par son élan, il abaissa doucement ses ailes vers le bas puis descendit prudemment sur l’énorme vaisseau vert. Il réussit au bout de plusieurs minutes à poser son vaisseau à cheval sur le cockpit de Havve et le dessus de sa cabine. Il retira ses mains des piliers après s’être assuré que tout tenait bien en place. Avec ses ailes pendant de part et d’autre de son cockpit, son vaisseau ne bougeait plus. Il ne gênait pas non plus Havve dans sa conduite car il n’obstruait qu’un petit tiers de son pare-brise.

Strive souffla de soulagement et sentit son corps lâcher prise. Il s’assit aussitôt par terre avant de s’étaler complétement, remuant un peu avant de trouver la position idéale. Voyant que tout s’était déroulé comme sur des roulettes, le visage de Sung apparut au-dessus de son tableau de bord pour féliciter le garçon. Il n’eut pas le temps de dire un mot car il se stoppa lorsqu’il vit Strive couché au sol, son corps en en étoile. Seuls ses petits renflements resonnaient dans le cockpit vide, son cœur éclairant les murs d’une paisible lueur. Sung raccrocha avec un sourire amusé. Si seulement il pouvait s’endormir aussi vite que lui.

À leur prochaine halte, Sung se promit de donner au jeune Moebien une couverture et quelques oreillers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous !
> 
> Nous sommes maintenant à la moitié du chemin ! Mais de nombreuses aventures attendent encore la Brigade :) 
> 
> Un petit message pour vous dire que les prochaines traductions mettront plus de temps à venir. Ma recherche d'emploi a besoin d'un p'tit boost (un gros même), ce qui veut dire moins de temps libre à m'accorder ! 
> 
> Bon, c'est vrai que je me rajoute du travail avec toutes ces illustrations mais c'est juste plus fort que moi (>.<) A mesure que je traduis, de nouvelles idées d'images me viennent en tête et ça me fait mal aux cœur de les ignorer !
> 
> Je travaillerai donc suivant un rythme un peu moins soutenu mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je compte bien mener ce projet au bout ! 
> 
> Prenez soin de vous,  
> La bise !  
> @Bumblesaur. I should have said this more often but again, thank you very much for all your kind words and for your continuous support throughout the whole process ! You too, never change !  
> Take care,  
> Cheers !


	15. Au delà de l'infini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après deux semaines à voguer dans l’immensité désolée de l’espace, la Brigade parvient à repérer un lieu idéal pour une halte, et recharger les batteries. Avide de découvertes, ce tout nouveau monde ravive la flamme de la curiosité dans le cœur du jeune Strive. La voix de l’aventure le pousse vers l’avant, étrangement plus insistante qu’à l’accoutumée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

« Hé, gamin. On se réveille ! On va pas tarder à se poser. »

Strive ouvrit grand les yeux et s’assit d’une traite. Il cligna des paupières pour chasser le sommeil et retrouver ses repères. Baillant à s’en rompre la mâchoire, il s’étira de tout son long, une suite de craquements lui remontant la colonne vertébrale. Il se releva et se frotta les yeux encore un peu endormi. Il s'installa entre les deux piliers de commandes en levant les mains, se préparant à reprendre le contrôle de son astronef.

Encore dans les vapes, un deuxième bâillement lui brouilla un peu plus la vue, si bien que le visage de Meouch sur son écran ressemblait à un blob bleu et flou. « Meouch ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

« L’heure ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai sais, moi… J’te rappelle que dans l’espace, le temps est aussi inutile qu’un pilote sans vaisseau. » lui répondit Meouch avec dédain. Il se pencha sur le côté pour atteindre la console de son cockpit. « C’que j’sais, c’est que l’heure de la pause a enfin sonnée. Sung a décidé que c’était l’meilleur moment pour prendre l’air. On va changer de décor ! J’commençais à plus savoir où me mettre dans mon vaisseau, sérieusement ! Si tu savais à quel point les poils sont une véritable plaie pour les allergiques ! »

Les oreilles de Strive tressautèrent à cette nouvelle. Ils allaient enfin rejoindre la terre ferme après deux semaines entières passées dans l’espace. Ça n’était pas vraiment une surprise, il fallait bien qu’ils s’arrêtent à un moment donné. Il ignorait simplement quand cela finirait par arriver. Deux semaines semblaient être la limite supportée par les pilotes. Les pauvres étaient clairement sur le point de craquer. Et pour cause, les derniers jours furent les plus désagréables depuis leur départ, l’ambiance au sein de l’équipage étant devenue électrique. Chaque pilotes se montrait de plus en plus irascibles dans leur session de discussion à distance, qui finissait quasi-systématiquement en dispute. Enfermés dans leur petite cabine exiguë des jours entiers, plus personne n’arrivait à tenir en place, tournant, virant comme pris dans une nuit d’insomnie sans fin. Forcément, les esprits ont fini par s’échauffer. Strive s’en tirait un peu mieux. Il savourait chaque instant de ces interminables heures de vol dont il était encore loin de se lasser. L’exaltation de l’aventure était encore vivace dans son cœur. Havve non plus n’avait l’air très dérangé par la redondance de leur voyage. Pas une seule fois ne s’était-il plaint de sa situation.

Le robot montait fièrement la garde à l’arrière de la troupe, l’emplacement idéal pour surveiller à la fois les alentours ainsi que le reste de l’escadron. Sur le qui-vive, ses circuits alertes tournaient à plein régime dès que le groupe entrait une nouvelle zone, scannant l’espace à la recherche du moindre danger ou anomalie. Même si sa participation vocale était inexistante, le robot répondait toujours présent lors des vidéoconférences, informant en silence le capitaine sur ses récentes observations. Le souci étant qu’il n’avait pas grand-chose à rapporter. Tout était d’un calme plat et le robot n’avait que très peu d’informations pour étoffer ses rares comptes-rendus.

En plus de jouer le rôle du guet, Havve était devenu accidentellement l’aire de repos du jeune Moebien. Son véhicule était si massif qu’il avait été le choix évident pour transporter le vaisseau tout menu de Strive à chaque fois que ce dernier devait dormir. Lorsque les autres pilotes s’étaient réveillés de leur première nuit, ils crurent être encore en train de rêver. Alors qu’ils s’attendaient à voir Strive voler à leurs côtés, c’est calé sur le cockpit de Havve qu’ils eurent la surprise de le trouver. Il dormait déjà à poings fermé, comme le prouvaient les légers ronflements qui resonnaient à travers l’interphone.

Maintenant en pleine forme, il était temps de quitter le nid.

Strive présenta ses mains ouvertes au-dessus de piliers. Un léger choc électrique lui traversa les bras, signe qu’il avait établi le lien entre lui et les ailes de son vaisseau. Le moteur se mit en marche, son bourdonnement et sa chaleur envahissant le cockpit. Quand il jugea son vaisseau prêt à décoller, Strive envoya ses bras devant lui dans un grand geste ample. Son vaisseau se décolla de son perchoir puis reprit ses quartiers au centre de la formation. Strive termina sa manœuvre avec un freinage contrôlé, le vaisseau suivant le geste de ses mains expertes. À l’aide d'un battement d’ailes décisif, il s’aligna à la hauteur de ses compères.

Trois autres visages s’invitèrent sur son écran, rejetant le cadre de Meouch dans un coin de la projection. Strive sentit son cœur briller la chamade, trépignant d’entendre les prochaines instructions à suivre. Il n’avait jamais visité d’autres planètes depuis qu’il avait quitté la sienne, excepté lors de son atterrissage forcé le jour de son premier vol. Ici, c’était différent car la planète avait été soigneusement choisie. Il n’attendait qu’une chose, voir quelles découvertes elle lui réservait.

Sung interpella son équipage en se raclant la gorge. « Voilà le plan : nous resterons trois jours sur une planète toute proche. D’après la carte, l’environnement y est vivable et stable. Il n’y a pas l’air d’y avoir de réels dangers. Là encore, les apparences sont plus trompeuses qu’on ne le pense. Je ne vous apprends rien… Afin de ne pas en refaire les frais, soyez constamment sur vos gardes, c’est compris ? »

Toutes les têtes acquiescèrent. En se couvrant les uns les autres, il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’ils leur arrivent malheur. Et puis, Sung avait l’air assez sûr de lui quant au choix de cette planète. S’il avait eu le moindre doute sur la sécurité de leur lieu de halte, il aurait directement opté pour une autre solution.

La voix rocailleuse de Meouch résonna dans le cockpit de ses camarades. « Documentée ou pas ? » demanda-t-il avec nonchalance, trifouillant sa console de pilotage en vue de l’atterrissage imminent.

« C’est une planète documentée. Nous avons une fiche technique la concernant dans nos Soligrammes. » Sung se saisit de sa tablette luminescente, énumérant les plusieurs points clés qui l’ont mené à y jeter son dévolu. « Bien que petite en taille, ses paysages sont grandioses. On y trouve des forêts, des lacs d’eau cristalline, des falaises escarpées, de hautes montagne… bref, cela m’a tout l’air d’être l’endroit parfait pour décompresser ! Juste couchés par terre, à prendre le soleil, les doigts de pieds en éventail… »

« Hmm, c’est vrai ce mensonge ? Laisse-moi vérifier. » Meouch empoigna son propre Soligramme, émettant une série de sons approbateurs alors que ses yeux glissèrent sur la surface translucide. « C’est vrai qu’ça a l’air pas mal, c’t’affaire-là. En tout cas, bien mieux que certaines planètes où tu nous as déjà trainés. J’t’en veux encore pour les rapides, Sung, tu sais ça ? T’as intérêt à ce que tu merdes pas ce coup-là aussi. »

Sung partit en fou rire en se jetant en arrière. Ça lui rappelait en effet quelques vagues souvenirs. « Aie confiance un peu, Meouch ! Ça n’est arrivée qu’une fois ! Je suis assez attentif quand il s’agit de trouver un endroit tranquille où se poser, surtout en t’ayant à l’esprit. Alors pas la peine de te faire des poils blancs, ok ? »

« Sung… j’avais les oreilles pleines d’eau pendant des semaines. »

« Au moins, tu avais les oreilles propres pendant des semaines. »

« Et la pneumonie ! Elle a duré un mois ! »

« C’était juste pas de bol, voilà tout ! »

« Mon seul rechange est resté trempé des jours entiers ! J’ai dû me trimballer une serviette à la taille jusqu’à la fin du voyage ! »

Phobos en profita pour partager son propre point de vue. « _Si l’on pouvait s’épargner ça une deuxième fois, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Le vaisseau de Meouch sentait le fauve -oh, faudra que je m’en souvienne de celle-là- même des semaines après notre retour. C’est toujours le cas, je trouve_. »

« Personne t’a demandé ton putain d’avis, Phobos ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses, ‘spèce de démeuré ! »

« Okay, okay les gars ! On se recentre. » s’interposa Sung. « Il n’y aura ni rapides, ni vagues ou ni courants dangereux. La pire chose qu’il puisse t’arriver est de mettre un pied dans une flaque… allez, disons plutôt une petite mare. Tu seras à la hauteur ? »

Meouch croisa les bras devant lui en marmonnant dans sa crinière l’air insolent. « Grrmll..mrr… C’est bon, j‘ai pigé. »

Sung hocha de la tête. « Nous sommes d’accord. Maintenant, écoutez-moi. » Il s’empressa de poursuivre son exposé avant que quelqu’un ait la sale manie de l’interrompre. « Nous nous installerons dans un endroit dégagé pour trois jours, donc. Ce sera l’occasion pour chacun de se dégourdir les jambes avant de reprendre la route. Profitez-en pleinement, qui sait la prochaine fois que nous pourrons mettre pied à terre. Ne vous attirez pas d’ennuis, c’est tout ce que je demande. »

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles du docteur, leur impatience se faisant de plus en plus palpable. Ils leur tardaient de découvrir ce qui les attendaient. Cependant, Strive ne voyait aucune planète autour d’eux et Sung s’empressa de dissiper le doute en lui. Il lui expliqua qu’un petit pont suffirait à la rejoindre, à précisément une demi-année-lumière de là. Leur passage dans le pont fut en effet très bref. Si bref que Strive eut à peine le temps d’apprécier les parois multicolores du tunnel avant que celui-ci ne se déchire, le propulsant dans un tout nouvel environnement. Il déboucha dans un énorme champ nuageux, frôlant de ses ailes d’immenses montagnes cotonneuses aussi blanches que son petit vaisseau.

L’épais manteau nuageux qui s’étendait à perdre de vue empêchait cependant Strive de voir ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce monde inédit qui lui tendait les bras. Il consulta son Soligramme, suivant des yeux la progression du reste de la Brigade dans le tunnel. Tout le monde était arrivé à bon port, à l’exception de Phobos et de son vaisseau un peu rouillé. Son petit voyant ne tarda pas à s’intensifier, indiquant qu’il venait de les rejoindre avec succès. Prochaine étape, franchir cette épaisse atmosphère pour trouver un endroit adéquat où atterrir.

Sung prit la tête de la petite troupe qui entama sa lente descente à travers les nuages. Strive observa la brume caresser la vitre de son cockpit puis se dissiper, lui révélant les magnifiques paysages pittoresques que Sung leur avait promis. Strive ne put empêcher une exclamation de surprise de lui échapper et il sentit son cœur palpiter de joie sur sa poitrine.

Leurs ombres glissèrent imperturbables sur les parois rocheuses de la surface. Derrière eux, le bruit de leur moteur en marche brisa le calme et la monotonie des lieux. Ils créèrent sur leur passage de puissantes rafales de vents, faisant danser les arbres qu’ils survolèrent. Une nuée de feuillage écarlate se décrocha de leurs branches puis s’immisça dans les courants d’airs de leurs propulseurs, créant une spirale parsemée autour d’eux. D’humeur joueuse, Strive se mit à slalomer, épris par la sensation du vent contre les parois de son vaisseau.

Ils aperçurent une petite clairière et l’ordre fut donné de s’y poser. Strive entreprit son atterrissage prudemment, faisant en sorte qu’il y ait toujours une distance de sécurité entre lui et les vaisseaux adjacents. Il descendit doucement vers le sol, réduisant la puissance de son moteur dont les flammes blanches soulevèrent un épais nuage de poussière dans l’air. Il finit son vol en douceur, son vaisseau grâcieux flottant tranquillement à quelques mètres du sol. Bien moins délicats que lui, les autres pilotes atterrirent avec fracas, le bruit de leurs trains d’atterrissage touchant terre resonnant dans toute la clairière. Strive coupa le contact avant de franchir un des murs mouvants de son vaisseau. Il glissa le long d’une de ses ailes rabattues avant de finir son escapade par un petit saut à pied joints sur le sol.

Le son de la terre sous ses pieds fut la première chose qu’il entendit. Il sentit les grains remuer sous ses semelles, provoquant l’apparition d’un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Voulant apprécier le bruit de nouveau, il fit pivoter sa cheville, frottant la pointe de son pied contre la terre. Il projeta un jet de sable dans les airs d’un coup de pied et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Prit d’une intense joie, il se mit à courir.

Strive ouvrit ses bras en grand alors qu’il s’élança à toute allure dans la clairière, faisant un tour complet autour du cercle de vaisseaux. Courant comme un lapin, il envoya ses bras sur le côté dès qu’il prit un virage un peu trop serré. Il rit aux éclats, son cœur se balançant entre joie de pouvoir se déplacer librement et émerveillement devant la beauté des lieux. Il en oublia même ses camarades, trop occupé à gambader entre leurs vaisseaux et à regarder la terre qu’il soulevait à chacun de ses pas. Emporté par son élan, il se fit un croche pied avec sa propre jambe, envoyant rouler son corps entier dans une gamelle mémorable. Etalé sur le dos, sa surprise fut vite remplacée par un fou rire. Il frotta de ses mains la terre sur laquelle il était allongé puis en prit une poignée, sentant les petits grains s’écouler entre ses doigts tel un sablier, créant un petit monticule en dessous. Le sable en mouvement sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et il resta là, affalé par terre, un souris béat lui étirant le visage. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi apaisé.

Le sourire aux lèvres, l’équipage le regarda se rouler dans la terre comme un enfant. Ils suivirent du regard le jeune Moebien qui se mit à sautiller comme une puce alors qu’il fit une nouvelle découverte. Il y avait des fleurs sur cette planète ! Il se rua puis s’agenouilla devant les plantes délicates, approchant doucement ses doigts de leurs magnifiques pétales.

Strive observa ces étranges végétaux les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, osant frôler délicatement les étranges filaments enroulés, dont les bouts se penchaient vers les bords de la fleur ouverte. Elle était d’un rouge écarlate et quelques petites taches marrons parsemaient ça et là ses larges pétales. Strive pouvait voir de fines particules de pollen garnir les extrémités des étranges pistils ondulés. Une simple brise suffirait certainement à les décrocher de leur attache précaire.

Il rapprocha son visage de la fleur et une odeur croustillante lui remonta les narines. L’étrange senteur était incroyablement agréable et Strive se laissa porter par la douce sensation de légèreté. Charmé par son apparence et son parfum, il était curieux de connaitre la texture de cette fascinante fleur. Sa main se leva d’elle-même et referma délicatement ses doigts autour d’un de ses pétales. Ce fut loin d’être au gout de la fleur. Elle se replia brusquement sur elle-même, refermant instantanément ses pétales en un bulbe compact et envoyant un nuage de pollen par une fine ouverture à l’extrémité. Strive fit un grand bond en arrière, surpris par le mouvement soudain. Son nez se mit à le gratter affreusement et il éternua à pleins poumons.

Reniflant à foison, il sentit qu’un autre éternuement se préparer. Il se frotta le nez frénétiquement, essayant de bloquer le premier éternuement d’une longue série à venir. Deux rires lointains atteignirent ses oreilles, se moquant de sa situation pour la moins déplaisante. Strive se renfrogna, tournant le dos à la fleur dans l’espoir de se protéger de ses fines particules irritantes. Il marcha vers son équipe hilare, échouant à contenir un deuxième éternuement, si puissant qu’il eut l’impression de se décrocher les poumons.

Un autre pilote ne tarda pas à rejoindre Strive dans son malheur. Meouch avait commencé par remuer le bout de son museau puis une suite de toussotements le prit à la gorge. Le félin bleu se couvrit le nez et serra des dents, essayant tant bien que mal d’empêcher un féroce éternuement de lui échapper. Balançant quelques insultes dans le vide, il se mit bien à vite à l’écart des autres en espérant échapper aux effets du pollen. Strive l’entendit pester dans son coin mais seuls quelques bribes lui parvinrent. Quelque chose en rapport avec du pollen, des allergies et ce ‘bâtard’ de Sung. Le docteur l’avait-il l’oreille aussi bien pendue que lui ? Strive en était moins sûr.

Le docteur plaça une main devant sa bouche dans une vaine tentative pour dissimuler son sourire. Le retournement de situation était pour le moins cocasse. « Pardon, pardon. J’aurais dû te prévenir avant l’atterrissage. Beaucoup de planète sont en pleine phase de polonisation en ce moment. Et celle-ci n’y fait pas exception. » Il montra du doigt les fleurs que Strive avait involontairement dérangées. Ce dernier vit que leur bulbe triangulaire commençait à se rouvrir. « On trouve des Nifflys partout dans cette région du cosmos. Elles sont très jolies, surtout lorsqu’elles sont épanouies comme ici. En revanche, leur pollen est l’un des plus virulents. » Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Strive fut secoué par autre éternuement.

« Est-ce qu’elles- » Strive éventa l’air avec ses mains pour chasser les grains de pollens. « -explosent toujours comme ça ? »

« Seulement si elles se sentent menacées. Elles font appel à cette ingénieuse technique pour éloigner les créatures qui auraient la fâcheuse idée de les arracher. Comme tu as pu le voir, les Nifflys se renferment sur elle-même puis envoient un jet de pollen à la figure de leurs prédateurs. En te saisissant d’un de ses pétales de cette façon, elle a peut-être cru que tu allais la cueillir. »

« Hein ? Non ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille. » Il renifla une dernière fois, enfin débarrassé de cette insupportable envie de se gratter le nez. « C’est juste que… ça faisait si longtemps que je n’avais pas vu de vraies fleurs. Des fleurs vivantes, en plus ! Jamais je n’aurais l’idée de les arracher sans raison. Ce serait simplement cruel ! »

« Heureusement que nous nous sommes parqués dans un endroit vide, sinon nous nous serions retrouvés envahi de pollens. On aurait eu des réactions allergiques pour surement plusieurs semaines ! » Sung donna un coup de menton vers le champ de fleurs. « Maintenant que tu connais leur petite parade, tu peux reprendre ta petite inspection sans danger. Profites-en bien tant que tu le peux car dans trois jours, top chrono, on décolle ! »

Strive hocha de la tête à ses paroles, tournant les yeux vers l’étendue fleurie. Il ferait en sorte de ne pas reproduire la même erreur cette fois-ci. Il n’avait aucune envie de tâter au jet de pollen irritant une seconde fois. Prudence et respect seront de mise.

Le nuage de pollen s’était depuis longtemps dissipé. Rassuré, il s’accroupit lentement en bordure de champ puis tendit prudemment sa main vers une fleur qui se trouvait non-loin. Conscient qu’il lui fallait faire prévue d’une délicatesse sans bornes, il effleura la surface mate d’un pétale avec l’extrémité de ses doigts dans un instant de pure fascination. Strive sourit, se rappelant les jours simples de son enfance.

Il pouvait toujours les voir… les Pentawrens de sa planète natale. Leurs silhouettes étincelant sous la lueur tremblotante du firmament. La rosée lunaire coulant de long de leurs pétales turquoise et s’accrochant au grain de sa peau. Il se souvint de la douce sensation des fines gouttelettes sur ses mains et de leur lueur bienfaisante. Cette image ne quitterait jamais son esprit. Strive regarda sa main le cœur lourd, le souvenir de la rosée lunaire s’incarnant par la douce caresse du pollen scintillant des Nifflys. Les fleurs de son enfance lui manquaient énormément mais la découverte de ces nouvelles plantes était une survenue bien plus réconfortante qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

Strive sentit ses oreilles vibrer lorsqu’il entendit le son crépitant de la terre sous les pieds d’un de ses compagnons. Il se retourna, offrant un large sourire à son ami. « Hé, Phobos. Ça fait du bien de marcher de nouveau pas vrai ? » Le mécanicien lui répondit avec une suite de gesticulations avant de terminer sur une drôle de pose. « Oui, j’ai remarqué que tu devenais de plus en plus intenable pendant nos discussions. Tu avais vraiment l’air tendu ces derniers jours, et les autres aussi ! »

Phobos opina, croisant les bras pour exprimer un sentiment d’oppression. Il fit semblant de frissonner puis monta une main retournée à son front, faisant pencher son corps en arrière comme s’il était sur le point de s’évanouir.

« Je veux bien te croire. Cette pause est certainement la chose la plus intéressante que nous ayons fait depuis le début de notre voyage. » Strive ramena son attention vers la fleur, gardant son toucher le plus inoffensif possible. Il s’éviterait volontiers une seconde quinte d’éternuements. Il observa le rouge flamboyant de ses trois pétales puis les filaments dorés qui pendaient sur les côtés. Il fit l’aller-retour entre la plante et son coéquipier, avant de s’exclamer : « Hé ! Ces fleurs te ressemblent ! »

Phobos pencha la tête sur le côté, plaçant ses mains gantées de chaque côté de ses hanches dans un geste interrogateur. Il s’agenouilla aux côtés de Strive, observant les fleurs avec grand intérêt. Il en désigna une du doigts en regardant Strive, impatient de connaitre les motifs qui l’ont conduit à le comparer à ces cauchemars pour asthmatiques.

« Les couleurs. Elles sont assorties à ta combinaison. Ce n’est pas exactement la même nuance de rouge mais le doré est la copie conforme ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Après un court instant de réflexion, le pilote muet acquiesça de la tête, décrochant son menton d’entre ses doigts. Alors qu’il envoya sa main en direction d’une des fleurs, il fut stoppé dans son geste par une exclamation soudaine du Moebien. Il se rappela que perturber ses plantes sensibles était plus que déconseillé et il s’agrippa le casque avec embarras. Comparé aux autres, Phobos avait la chance d’être immunisé contre les agressions du pollen. Une seule Nifflys ne suffirait pas à le faire éternuer, il lui faudrait plonger dans un champ entier et s’y rouler pendant des heures avant que le moindre grain ne vienne lui chatouiller une narine. Une fois de plus, son casque intégral révéla un autre de ses avantages.

Les deux pilotes discutèrent tranquillement à la limite du champ vermeil, rattrapant ce qu’ils n’avaient pas pu se dire durant leurs journées confinées dans leur cockpit. C’était mille fois plus agréable de parler avec une personne en face de soi. L’interphone était un outil certes pratique mais rien ne pourrait remplacer la présence physique de l’autre. Strive avait besoin de se trouver en compagnie d’autre personnes. C’était la seule chose qui lui avait véritablement manqué pendant la douzaine de jours qu’ils avaient passée dans le vide cosmique. Il avait du mal à s’imaginer comment faisaient les voyageurs solitaires pour vivre de cette façon.

Se tirant de ses pensées, il leva la tête vers l’horizon, portant son regard par-delà le champ de Nifflys. Ses yeux coururent le long de la couverture florale rougeâtre et se posèrent sur l’orée d’une mystérieuse forêt au loin. Il plissa des yeux pour mieux l’observer et vit qu’un passage ombragé s’engouffrait dans l’épais manteau de feuillage. Pour atteindre cette grotte verdoyante, Strive vit qu’il était possible de traverser le champ sans déranger les fleurs, à condition de suivre un chemin bien spécifique. Il préférait mille fois faire des acrobaties entre plusieurs petites parcelles de terre que de marcher à travers champs et s’étouffer dans un épais brouillard de pollen. S’il se concentrait assez, il pouvait même entendre le léger frémissement de l’eau. La forêt renfermait surement un petit ruisseau.

Tous ces petits indices piquèrent la curiosité du Moebien, lui suppliant presque de venir à leur découverte. Porté par une insatiable soif d’exploration, Strive continua de fixer d’un regard intense la bordure de la forêt. Son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine comme un tambour à l’appel de l’inconnu. « Phobos. » commença-t-il, donnant un petit coup de coude à son camarade. « Et si nous allions voir ce qu’il y a là-bas ? »

Le mécanicien suivit le regard distant du garçon. Il sembla hésitant, ne montrant aucun enthousiasme à s’aventurer plus loin qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà. Phobos jeta un regard vers leurs vaisseaux et finit par secouer la tête, rejetant clairement la proposition du jeune Moebien.

« Pourquoi ? Si nous restons ensemble, je suis sûr qu’il n’y a rien à craindre. Je n’oserais jamais m’éloigner si j’étais tout seul mais à deux, nous pourrions veiller l’un sur l’autre ! » Strive essaya de négocier avec le mécanicien, échafaudant toute une série d’arguments attractifs, même mensongers, pour influencer le mécanicien. « Ce sera aussi l’occasion de marcher au lieu de simplement piétiner en rond. Ça a l’air d’être plus calme là-bas. On trouva surement un petit coin tranquille où se relaxer. Tu n’entends pas le petit ruisseau ? Ça mérite bien un petit coup d’œil, non ? »

Cela sembla faire son petit effet sur le pilote muet, et Strive pouvait sentir son rechignement faillir. Phobos posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, méditant passionnément sur la question. Son regard alterna entre la forêt et la petite clairière où s’affairait le reste de l’équipage. A choisir entre le bruit de leurs conversations, de leurs affaires en mouvement et des violents éternuements d’un certain félidé, le calme et la tranquillité promis par son jeune camarade lui parurent bien plus attrayants. Les autres ne leur en voudrait certainement pas s’ils s’éloignaient pendant un court moment…

Après une profonde réflexion, Phobos finit par revenir sur sa décision. Strive poussa une exclamation de joie en clapant des mains, heureux de voir sa requête accédée. « Super ! J’ai déjà repéré un chemin pour nous y rendre sans déranger les Nifflys. Je sais que tu ne risques rien mais si nous voulons rester ensemble, il faudra que tu l’empruntes aussi. »

Cela ne posa aucun problème à son ami muet, qui lui brandit un pouce enthousiaste. A ce geste, Strive se releva et s’engagea sur le pseudo sentier, posant prudemment ses pieds sur les quelques bouts de terre nus, tels des iles au milieu d’un océan de vagues écarlates. Les bras levés pour garder leur équilibre, ils progressèrent lentement mais surement dans le champ en retenant leur souffle -en particulier Strive- dans l’éventualité où l’un d’eux déclencherait une réaction en chaine parmi les fleurs. A leur grand soulagement, leur traversée fut un succès total et ils finirent par rejoindre un terrain plus accueillant. Marchant en file indienne, ils suivirent les pentes irrégulières le long d’une petite butte, sans craindre de poser un pied là où il ne fallait pas.

Après quelques minutes de grimpette, les deux pilotes arrivèrent à l’entrée d’un vaste sous-bois. Telles une immense vague en suspens, les ramures des arbres plongeaient les abords de la foret dans l’ombre, et la température y était aussi beaucoup plus fraiche. Strive prit une grande inspiration, appréciant l’épaisse odeur qui se dégageait du passage feuillu. Il pouvait même sentir qu’une fine pellicule d’eau se développer sur sa peau tellement l’air ambiant était humide. Il ne s’était pas trompé concernant le ruisseau, il pouvait à présent clairement entendre la course de l’eau résonner depuis les entrailles de la forêt. La douce musique de cette rivière cachée releva avec quel tumulte elle dévalait ses berges de sable, ses filets d’eau se faufilait entre les pierres protubérantes en un maillage fluvial.

Le cœur de Strive brillait paisiblement sur sa poitrine reflétant un mélange d’excitation et d’apaisement. Il n’avait pas mis un pied dans le passage qu’il était déjà sous son enchantement. Il se sentit attiré par le chant de ses feuilles dans le vent, une voix silencieuse et attrayante se glissant dans sa tête. Strive eut une impression de déjà-vu à cette sensation qui le poussait vers l’avant mais… il ne sut identifier d’où elle provenait. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien l’appeler depuis les tréfonds de la forêt ?

Ça n’était pas qu’une simple invitation à avancer. Quelque chose réclamait sa présence. Non, elle la revendiquait.

Tous deux se retournèrent lorsqu’un rugissement fendit l’air depuis le champ en contrebas. La voix bourrine et tonitruante de Meouch leur hurla de revenir, le félin ne cachant pas sa colère. « Mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez, crétins dégénérés ?! Ça vous prend souvent de partir sans prévenir ?! Vous voulez me filer une crise cardiaque ou bien ? » Il croisa les bras en soufflant par ses larges narines si fort que Strive put l’entendre depuis l’autre côté de la clairière. « Vous pensiez échapper aux corvées, c’est ça ? Ben vous vous fourrez l’doigts dans l’œil jusqu’au coude ! Ramenez-vous par ici, bande de tire-au-flanc ! »

Strive eut terriblement honte, ses oreilles virant au rose et se rabattant contre son cou. Même Phobos ne savait plus où se mettre, grattant l’arrière de son crâne avec un ricanement muet. Il se tourna vers son jeune camarade en haussant des épaules. Ce sera pour une autre fois, semblait-il lui dire. À contre-cœur, Strive rebroussa chemin talonné par Phobos, en prenant soin de suivre la même route qu’à leur venue. Il se surprit à regarder par-dessus son épaule à plusieurs reprises vers les arbres dont le bruissement continuait à chuchoter son nom. Il ne se sentait pas inquiet par cet étrange sentiment, juste profondément intrigué.

Entendre la terre craquer sous ses pieds le dérangeait presque, chacun de ses pas l’éloignant un peu plus de la mystérieuse forêt. La chaleur du soleil l’écrasait, bien moins agréable que la fraicheur de l’abri feuillu. La clairière lui parut soudainement bien moins accueillante qu’aux premiers abords.

Strive s’impliqua du mieux qu’il put avec ses compagnons, les épaulant le plus assidument possible pour focaliser son attention sur autre chose. Mais rien n’y fit. Il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation qui lui collait à la peau. Il avait mille façons de distraire ses pensées, entre discuter avec ses compagnons, déblayer la zone, préparer leur campement et bien d’autres taches. Pourtant, l’appel de l’inconnu résonnait toujours dans sa tête. Strive espéra sincèrement que cette impression se dissiperait avec le temps. Il luttait pour ne pas céder à la tentation, et d’avoir résisté aussi longtemps était en soi un bel exploit pour lui.

  
.  
.  
.

La clarté aveuglante du jour avait laissé la place à la douce pénombre de la nuit et de son ciel vierge. La surface de la planète était plongée dans le noir le plus total, la seule source de lumière étant le feu crépitant de leur campement. La Brigade s’était rassemblée en cercle autour du feu et terminait maintenant son repas. Le son de leur ustensile frottant le fond de leur assiette resonnait dans toute la clairière, perturbant le silence morose qui s’était abattu autour d’eux. Havve se trouvait parmi eux cette fois-ci, son regard perdu dans le vide ne manquant pas vigueur. Il semblait apprécier s’être joint à ses coéquipiers. Le ventre bien rempli après un copieux repas, les pilotes lâchèrent un soupir collectif et se laissèrent charmer par la danse élégante des flammes. Ils finirent par relater quelques-unes de leurs aventures, plaisantant à plusieurs moments pour mettre une touche d’humour au récit.

Assis au coin du feu et confortablement emmitouflé dans sa couverture, Strive écoutait Sung raconter son histoire avec toujours autant d’extravagance. Et comme bon nombre de ses récits, celui-ci mettait en scène un certain félin colérique dans une autre de ses malencontreuses aventures. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour interrompre le docteur et rectifier certains passages de son histoire. Ils étaient d’ailleurs toujours en désaccord, débattant ardemment pour déterminer qui de l’un ou l’autre disait la vérité. Dès que Meouch démentait quelque chose, Sung parvenait toujours à contrer son argument avec un évènement souvent plus embarrassant que celui à l’origine du litige. A chaque fois, le fauve finissait par abandonner, ne trouvant rien pour déjouer les moqueries du docteur et finissant le visage aussi rouge qu’une pivoine.

Alors que le docteur continuait à malmener le lion bleu, Strive se décala sur le côté pour donner une place à Phobos qui venait de terminer son repas au pied de son vaisseau. Ce dernier s’installa en tailleur à côté du jeune Moebien, impatient de se joindre à la fête. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Strive, se penchant pour mieux voir le visage du garçon sous sa capuche molletonnée. Il prit un bout de la couverture entre ses doigts gantée, comme pour tester sa texture.

« C’est Sung qui me l’a prêtée. » lui chuchota Strive, qui ne voulut pas déranger le docteur dans son monologue. « Il aimerait que je la garde avec moi pour le reste du voyage. J’ai même l’oreiller qui va avec. » Il souleva sa tête, dévoilant au pilote muet l’oreiller qu’il tenait blotti contre son torse. La chaleur du feu de camp, celle de son petit cocon et la présence des autres pilotes était incroyablement réconfortant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de sécurité. D’être aussi bien entouré, protégé de la sorte… À quand remontait la dernière fois qu’il avait ressenti une telle chose ?

Strive ferma ses paupières, humant le parfum de la braise qui s’était infiltré dans les fibres de ses vêtements. Il écouta le bois crépiter paisiblement et les branches craquer sous la morsure du feu. Des flammes prisonnières de l’écorce se libéraient à chaque brisure dans un craquement satisfaisant, interrompant brièvement la symphonie ardente. L’écoute du chant de la braise ne l’avait pas détourné des paroles de Sung. Il ricanait discrètement et hochait de la tête en rythme avec l’action racontée. Même en ayant les yeux clos, il pouvait presque voir Meouch grimacer de honte, certain que son teint bleuté déjà bien rougi avait tourné au violet.

Strive n’était surement pas censé connaitre cette anecdote. Dommage pour Meouch, il savait maintenant pourquoi Powers avait mis cette pancarte sur sa porte.

« -et voilà comment Meouch s’est retrouvé confiné dans sa piaule pendant trois jours consécutifs. Il a fallu qu’on lui glisse son plateau-repas sous la porte. C’était comme le nourrissage d’un animal ! » Sung parlait toutes dents dehors, tirant le rideau après un final loufoque. « Sérieusement, Meouch. J’ai toujours beaucoup de mal à croire que tu te sois mis dans un pétrin pareil. Comment tu t’es démerdé ? Jamais je ne m’en lasserai, mon pauvre ami. »

« Ouais, ouais, j’crois qu’j’avais remarqué… » bougonna Meouch les bras fermement croisés sur son torse. Il avait beau garder les apparences, mais sa queue fouettant le sol trahissait son immense malaise. « C’est drôle deux minutes, quoi. »

« Attends, mais il y a encore une dernière chose ! » s’esclaffa Sung, attirant l’attention de Strive pour la suite. « À cause de ça, on l’a appelé Meouille-ouille-ouille, et ce des semaines durant ! Ça l’énerve tellement que ces moustaches s’en frisent ! »

« Mais tu t’sens toujours obligé de rentrer dans les détails ! Le gosse a pas besoin d’savoir ça ! Il y était même pas ! »

« Hey, il est l’un des nôtres maintenant ! C’est une règle d’or pour nous que de lui raconter tes folles péripéties. Tiens, j’en ai une autre qui viens de me revenir- »

« Ah non, ça suffit ! T’as largement dépassé ton quota pour ce soir ! » Meouch semblait à deux doigts d’exploser. « Si j’entends encore une histoire sortir de ta satanée bouche de balanceur, je t’arrache la langue ! »

Sung leva un regard taquin vers son compagnon de fer dont les orbes se plissèrent malicieusement. Une blague avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit artificiel. Invité dans la confidence, Sung ria aux éclats. Il octroya Havve d’une tape amusée dans le dos, le bruit se répercutant dans toute la clairière. Ça ressemblait fort à l’impact d’un bâton sur une cymbale. La boutade était trop bonne pour la garder pour lui et Sung se sentit obligé d’en faire part au reste de son équipe. Il parvint tant bien que mal à caser la blague entre deux rires.

Etrangement, les lèvres de Strive imitèrent celles du docteur, chuchotant ses paroles malgré ne les avoir jamais entendues auparavant.

« Ce serait ‘donner sa langue au chat’ de la plus extrême des manières ! »

_Ce serait ‘donner sa langue au chat’ de la plus extrême des manières._

Sans surprise, le reste de l’équipage se joignit à Sung dans son fou rire. Chacun s’égosilla à sa manière, à des volumes presque outrageux ou bien à l’inverse, dans un silence quasi total. La blague de Havve fit renverser Sung en arrière en se tenant le ventre. Le sens de l’humour du robot était déjà une chose, mais d’avoir eu à le répéter ensuite avait achevé le docteur qui n’avait plus aucun contrôle sur son rire. Aucun son n’échappait du casque hermétique de Phobos mais ses épaules étaient secouées par une série de ricanements. Même Meouch, pourtant au centre de leur moquerie, ne put résister à la plaisanterie. De petits rires contenus échappèrent d’entre ses babines, mettant fin à son excès de colère. Trop occupés à s’esclaffer comme des baleines, personne ne vit la façon dont Havve fixait leur jeune recrue du regard. Ses orbes rouges étaient rivés sur le Moebien, perçants et inflexibles. Le bourdonnement de son moteur avait aussi doublé de volume.

Strive croisa son regard et son cœur se comprima instantanément. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le robot le lorgnait de cette façon. Était-il en colère que Strive ait répété la blague dans son coin ? Ou bien pensait-il que le Moebien allait lui voler la vedette ? D’ailleurs, par quelle coïncidence avait-il pu répéter la phrase au mot près ? A peine le contact visuel s’était établi que le robot détourna aussitôt le regard, feignant l’indifférence. Interloqué, Strive cligna des yeux, ne comprenant décidément rien à ce qu’il venait d’assister. Havve avait peut-être été victime d’un dysfonctionnement pendant un court instant. Non, malgré ses quelques doutes depuis leur rencontre, Strive était sûr que le robot était totalement fonctionnel.

Les autres pilotes finirent par retrouver leur souffle, ceux qui le pouvaient essuyant le surplus d’eau qui s’était accumulé dans leurs yeux amusés. Sung reprit petit à petit son calme, se raclant la gorge pour donner un coup d’arrêt à son rire. Parvenant enfin à retrouver une voix calme, il se tourna vers Strive, surpris de ne pas le voir partager leur enthousiasme. « Eh bien, Strive ? Elle n’était pas bonne, celle-là ? »

« Hein ? Ah, si ! C’était pas mal. » Strive n’avait pas vraiment envie de faire part au docteur de l’étrange comportement de son ami robotique. Il préféra faire l’impasse dessus. « C’est que je ne suis pas sûr de l’avoir vraiment comprise. Je n’ai jamais entendu cette expression avant. » Et c’était vrai. Ce soir-là était bien la première fois qu’il avait eu affaire à cette expression. Mais d’avoir su la prononcer sans y réfléchir le dérangeait. Les mots lui étaient venus à l’esprit sans aucune raison apparente.

« Ah, tu veux que je t’explique ? »

Strive secoua doucement la tête, refusant gentiment l’offre du docteur. Il se doutait que ce qu’elle voulait bien dire. Il avait plutôt envie de l’oublier, la phrase et tout ce qui en avait découlé. L’image des orbes rouges de Havve le fusillant du regard lui fila la chair de poule. Malgré le vide dans ses yeux mécaniques et l’absence totale de langage corporel, le robot lui avait paru choqué. A force de côtoyer l’être de métal, Strive avait appris à mettre un nom sur certaines de ses réactions, aussi minimes et invisible étaient-elles.

Son moteur s’était emballé sous sa poitrine métallique. Aucune erreur là-dessus. Ses organes artificiels avaient réagi à plusieurs stimuli, et la meilleure étiquette que Strive pu leur apposer était un mélange entre trouble et inquiétude. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait pour provoquer une telle réponse négative, mais il espérât ne plus jamais se retrouver écrasé sous la menace d’un tel regard.

Il mit de côté ses sombres pensées pour continuer de profiter pleinement du reste de la nuit au coin du feu et en compagnie de la Brigade. Même si l’heure des histoires embarrassantes était passée, Sung se fit tout de même le plaisir de raconter une aventure où tout le monde était acteur, afin de faire le bonheur de tous.

Endossant comme toujours la casquette du narrateur, Sung partagea une nouvelle aventure passée en compagnie des autres membres de la Brigade. Il s’était mis à faire des dessins dans la terre afin de donner un peu plus de sens à ses dires. Toujours en boule dans sa couverture, Strive s’était rapproché du tracé pour mieux visualiser les détails parfois complexes délivrés par le docteur. Ce dernier jouait énormément sur le volume de sa voix pour captiver son audience, l’élevant dans les moments d’action et de triomphe et, _a contrario_ , l’abaissant vers des tons plus graves pour appuyer les moments de tensions et d’incertitude. En plus d’être un orateur de choix, Sung semblait maitriser une large gamme de vocalises.

Le reste des brigadiers ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et apporter leur pierre à l’édifice. En combinant leur point de vue et en rajoutant leur petite touche personnelle au dessin dans le sable, l’évènement fut décrit dans les moindres détails, gagnant en substance seconde après seconde. Les griffes de Meouch tracèrent de profondes tranchées dans le sol et ce faisant, le lion partagea fièrement sa propre expérience. D’une voix grave et ronronnante, il expliqua chacune de ses contributions au schéma, insistant sur l’importance de sa présence et de ses actions ce jour-là.

Phobos s’était mis à griffonner le sol dans tous les sens, n’arrivant pas à se cantonner qu’à un seul trait à la fois. Et comme il ne parlait pas, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de gribouiller aussi vite que ses pensées pour pouvoir garder le rythme avec les autres. Il se fia aux paroles de Sung pour combler les vides et ses mains frénétiques se chargèrent ensuite de retranscrire le tout au sol. Ses traits n’en demeuraient pas moins lisibles, et il tapa plusieurs fois du doigts en plein traçage dans le but de souligner l’importance d’une certaine action.

Havve avait aussi mis la main à la patte. En se servant des longs appendices qui ornaient les extrémités de ses bras supérieurs, c’est avec un doigté d’expert qu’il arrangea les traits approximatifs de ses camarades, rendant le tout encore plus lisible. Complètement absorbé, Strive ne pouvait que regarder leur aventure prendre forme sous ses yeux en accord avec le récit du capitaine.

Lorsque l’histoire toucha à sa fin, tous levèrent leurs mains en s’éloignant, contentés par leur œuvre. Ils observèrent le rendu de leur travail, le dessin vacillant sous la lumière du feu tout proche. Il y avait énormément d’informations et Strive n’hésita pas à demander qu’on lui raconte l’histoire une seconde fois pour mieux s’en imprégner.

C’était l’une des premières aventures officielles sous la bannière de la Brigade Stellaire. Strive fit courir son regard sur les reliefs qui ornaient maintenant le sol et vit cinq vaisseaux représentés dans le sable, chacun ayant un design très différent des autres. Ils volaient dans un ciel de poussière en laissant de larges trainées terreuses derrière eux, poussés par une force et une volonté communes. Les véhicules volaient droit vers une sorte d’éclat, sans doute une Sentinelle. Entre eux et l’ennemi fusaient de nombreuses traces de griffures, dépeignant plusieurs salves de tirs vers l’adversaire épineux. Le vaisseau en tête de groupe toucha l’ennemi dans le mille, provoquant une explosion sur le côté de l’objet, à en juger les nombreuses traces éclatées s’échappant de lui.

Sur la portion suivante du dessin, les cinq vaisseaux se dirigeaient vers un énorme bâtiment. C’était surement la Base d’opération. Des lignes de vitesses les entouraient avec plus ou moins d’expressivité, faisant état de la fierté et de l’impatience des pilotes revenant victorieux de leur mission. Strive remarqua aussi qu’il y avait plusieurs annotations disséminées sur le dessin mais il n’avait aucune idée de leur signification. Il comprit par leur aspect très différents qu’il avait affaire à plusieurs langages. Malheureusement, ces mots n’avaient finalement aucune utilité à cet instant. Les pilotes s’étaient certainement laissé emporter dans leur griffonnage en oubliant complètement la barrière de la langue.

Certains morceaux du dessin paraissaient très enfantins dans leur tracé, malgré les petites retouches apportées par Havve. Mais cela n’entachait en rien la passion qui s’en dégageait, et Strive sourit. Cette aventure devait être d’une très grande importance pour les pilotes qui semblaient en chérir le souvenir. De les avoir vu contribuer tous ensemble au dessin, à donner vie à leur passé et à le partager dans un élan commun avait été si satisfaisant, voire presque touchant.

Son regard toujours fixé sur le schéma rudimentaire, Strive plissa des yeux lorsqu’il tomba sur un attroupement de silhouettes vers le bas du dessin. « Et ça ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« C’est nous ! » s’enjailla Meouch en se rapprochant desdits gribouillis. Il poursuivit en parcourant son doigt au-dessus de leurs portraits minimalistes. « Celui avec la crinière sexy, c’est moi. Là, c’est Havve et sa grosse mâchoire dentée, celui avec le casque de bouffon, c’est Sung- »

« Hé ! Bouffon toi-même ! Mon casque est la pièce maitresse de ma tenue, je te ferais dire ! » s’offusqua Sung en montant les mains sur sa tête pour s’assurer qu’il arborait correctement son précieux couvre-chef.

« Ouais, ouais. Tu m’en diras tant, tête de plot. Bref, c’te sorte de bestiole difforme paumée dans son coin, c’est Phobos- » Visiblement outré, le mécanicien se tourna vivement vers le lion en gesticulant frénétiquement. Meouch prit grand plaisir à l’ignorer. « Et là, c’est Brian. Rien qu’à voir ses grands yeux inexpressifs, t’as compris. Ce gars-là aura toujours les yeux braqués sur toi, peu importe où tu te trouves. »

Et c’était valable même ici. Strive fut à la fois étonné mais aussi décontenancé de voir que la petite silhouette le suivait en effet du regard, peu importe l’angle depuis lequel il admirait le dessin. Les deux petits agrégats de grains le fixaient avec une telle insistance que Strive sentit une pointe de malaise s’insinuer dans son cœur. Si une représentation aussi simpliste du ninja suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides, il osa à peine imaginer le jour où il se trouvera face au vrai Brian. En fait, il serait peut-être préférable qu’il ne le rencontre jamais, en personne du moins.

Il détourna ses yeux de Brian pour se focaliser sur le reste de la Brigade, ne parvenant pas à réprimer un petit rire lorsqu’il les compara à leurs modèles. C’était loin d’être des artistes mais ils étaient parvenus à retranscrire assez fidèlement le caractère de chacun et cela rendait le dessin particulièrement vivant. Ils étaient parvenus avec une poignée de traits jetés dans le sable à illustrer clairement l’adrénaline, le danger et l’immense fierté qu’ils partageaient au sein de leur communauté. Leur amitié sautait aux yeux, allant au-delà du dessin ou de quelconques autres représentations.

Le temps passa et le feu de camp ne se réduisait maintenant qu’à quelques braises fumantes, faisant se fondre le dessin dans les ténèbres. Ce fut une longue journée et Strive laissa s’échapper un bâillement. Il ne lui tardait pas de prendre un repos bien mérité et il se frotta les yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui commençait à peser sur ses paupières. L’air de la nuit s’était aussi fait plus mordant et il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus dans sa couette, serrant le cousin fort contre lui.

Les autres baillèrent à leur tour. S’extirpant de sa somnolence, Sung suggéra ce que tout le monde avait déjà en tête. « Mieux vaut ne pas trop tarder les gars. Allez vous coucher, je viendrais vous chercher demain matin. »

Strive entendit les pas feutrés du docteur s’éloigner du campement. Il pénétra dans son vaisseau après avoir abaissée la rampe, plongeant sa parcelle de stationnement dans une lumière dorée. Havve lui emboita le pas, son corps avachi disparaissant dans la pénombre où seuls ressortaient ses deux yeux rouges. C’était une vision particulièrement terrifiante. Le robot décida de passer la nuit à l’intérieur de son vaisseau comme le reste de l’équipage, ne semblant pas très emballé à l’idée de veiller dans le froid.

Strive salua ses compagnons puis s’en alla à son tour. Sur le chemin vers son vaisseau, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Pour autant, cela ne l’empêcha pas de remarquer que son vaisseau luisait faiblement dans le noir, malgré l’absence totale de lumière aux alentours. Contrairement aux autres que l’on pouvait distinguer par le reflet fébrile du feu mourant sur leur carlingue, celui de Strive brillait de façon homogène telle une apparition fantomatique. Un autre bâillement le sortit de sa contemplation et il plaça une main mollassonne sur la paroi fluorescente, son autre bras encombré de sa couette et de son oreiller. Il fut gentiment invité à l’intérieur par l’emprise délicates des vaguelettes, leur toucher plus tendre que dans ses souvenirs.

Il se dirigea vers les piliers, la plateforme de pilotage lui faisant office de lit depuis le début du voyage. Ça n’était pas si terrible de dormir sur le dur ainsi, c’était surtout les nombreuses courbatures qu’il avait dans tous le corps au saut du lit qui le dérangeait. Fort heureusement, cela allait bientôt être de l’histoire ancienne maintenant qu’il disposait du minimum syndical.

Il lança son cousin par terre avant que se laisser tomber dessus, plongeant son visage à l’intérieur. Il se servit de sa couette comme d’un duvet, profitant que sa large taille pour créer un matelas de fortune sous son corps épuisé. Il sentit chaque fibre de sa couette lui caresser la peau lorsqu’il se tortilla jusqu’à trouver la position idéale. Un long souffle épuisé mais satisfait lui échappa ensuite, soulagé de pouvoir enfin laisser la fatigue le submerger.

S’endormir n’a jamais été un problème pour lui. Mais avec l’ajout de la couette et du coussin, il sombra dans le sommeil comme une masse. Il s’aventura volontiers dans le vaste monde onirique de son esprit, qui l’attendait toutes portes ouvertes.

.  
  
.  
  
.

Strive fut tiré de son sommeil par de petits cognements sourds. Désorienté et confus, il leva sa tête en gémissant. Il étira corps engourdi de tout son long puis se frotta les yeux en baillant. Encore un peu comateux, il regarda en direction de ce bruit intriguant qui continuait de resonner dans son cockpit. Strive se leva lourdement puis chercha des yeux par la vitre de son cockpit ce qui pouvait bien être à l’origine du toquement.

Il se pencha assez pour apercevoir un bout du casque de Phobos disparaitre derrière l’aile du vaisseau. Le mécanicien ne savait apparemment pas vraiment où toquer vu que le vaisseau n’avait ni porte, encore moins une rampe d’embarquement. Strive rigola doucement en voyant son camarade tourner autour de son vaisseau, apparemment complètement perdu. Afin de ne pas le laisser gamberger plus longtemps, il s'extirpa de son cockpit.

Il descendit l’aile courbée de son vaisseau pour atterrir juste derrière le pilote muet, prenant ce dernier par surprise. Phobos sursauta lorsqu’il entendit les pieds de Strive heurter le sol et sa main se plaqua de manière choquée contre sa poitrine. Strive s’empressa de s’excuser, lui faire peur n’avait jamais été son intention. Il observa la clairière baignée par les premières lueurs du jour.

« Il est tôt. » constata-t-il lorsqu’il vit la couleur rosée dont était paré le ciel. La nuit était sur le départ. Elle avait laissé derrière elle une brume éparse ainsi qu’un air froid qui vint lui glacer les poumons. Le pré dans lequel la Brigade s’était établie était plongé dans un profond silence et Strive réalisa que les autres pilotes devaient encore être en train de dormir.

Phobos fit plusieurs gestes pour lui présenter les avantages qu’il y avait à être matinal. Notamment celui de pouvoir se promener sans risquer de déranger personne, et sans personne pour être dérangé. Strive observa attentivement ses mimiques, un sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage quand il réalisa où le mécanicien voulait en venir. Le pilote pointa un doigt par-delà le champs de fleurs en piétinant avec impatience.

« Mais… et si les autres remarquent notre absence ? Ils seront certainement très inquiets. » lui chuchota Strive, qui voyait déjà la détresse sur le visage de Sung si ce dernier découvrait que son plus jeune membre s’était égaré à une heure aussi précoce. En réalisant que Phobos serait en sa compagnie, le docteur aurait peut-être l’esprit plus tranquille. Malgré la présence rassurante du muet, Strive savait que le docteur se ferait du souci tant qu’il ignorerait où ils se trouveraient. Strive avait vu à quel point il s’était montré très protecteur envers lui, plus qu’avec les autres membres de son équipage. Peut-être était-ce dû à son jeune âge et son manque quasi-total d’expérience. En le prenant sous son aile, le docteur agissait simplement comme un tuteur agirait envers son filleul.

Phobos écouta Strive lui faire part de son inquiétude. Il secoua la tête avant de signer rapidement avec ses mains. Il le rassura en lui indiquant qu’il n’en aurait pas pour longtemps et qu’ils reviendraient bien avant le réveil des autres. Ni vu ni connu. Le mécanicien semblait assez confiant envers ses aptitudes à assurer leur sécurité. De plus, cette planète était classifiée comme pacifique. Il était donc très peu probable que quoique ce soit de malencontreux ne leur arrive.

Juste une petite balade, ni plus ni moins. Strive se retourna vers les vaisseaux le cœur rongé par la culpabilité à l’idée de fausser compagnie de cette façon aux autres membres de la Bridage. Mais il n’irait pas seul. Phobos serait là pour l’accompagner. Et si quoique ce soit venait à leur arriver, il se partagerait le blâme. « C’est d’accord. Mais ne tardons pas ! »

Phobos laissa Strive prendre les devants. Le Moebien se mit à trottiner puis se stoppa, posant ses yeux sur son vaisseau endormi. Il aurait préféré l’emporter avec lui mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de le laisser avec les autres véhicules. Si les autres s'apercevaient que son vaisseau s'était volatilisé, ils paniqueraient. Au moins, laisser son vaisseau dans la clairière lui permettrait de donner une meilleure couverture à leur petite escapade.

Tous deux marchèrent prudemment à travers le champ de Nifflys en essayant de suivre le même chemin qu’ils avaient emprunté la veille. Maintenant qu’ils connaissaient le parcours à suivre, il leur fut plus rapide d’atteindre l’entrée de la forêt. Elle était bien plus sombre à cette heure matinale et l’humidité qui chargeait l’air était aussi plus lourde, au point que Strive sentit sa tenue s’en imbiber. Un fin voile de brouillard se mélangeait aux feuillages des buissons, humectant l’air ambiant d’une fine poussière d’eau. Il pouvait toujours entendre le son mélodieux du ruisseau se faufiler à travers la mer de verdure et de nouveau, une sensation de tranquillité s’installa dans son cœur.

Ce fut aussi le retour d’une autre impression : cet appel silencieux qui le tirait vers l’avant. Ce n’était pas la beauté des lieux qui lui donnait envie de poursuivre sa marche, mais tout autre chose. Un besoin indescriptible qui ne venait pas de lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans les bois qui lui chuchotait, lui murmurait, lui susurrait, l’implorait de venir à sa rencontre. Qui voulait qu’on le découvre, qu’on le reconnaisse. Qui voulait Strive.

Le Moebien fit un premier pas sur le sol boueux de la forêt, le craquement d’une brindille sous son pied faisant courir un frisson le long de son échine. Il expira longuement afin de garder son calme. Ça n’était pas le moment d’avoir la trouille. Ignorant l’anxiété qui grandissait en lui, il laissa la curiosité le guider plus profondément dans la forêt. _Ce n’est que mon imagination_ , se dit-il. _Il n’y a aucune raison d’avoir peur._

Le temps leur étant compté, il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde de plus. Strive s’engagea dans le passage se persuadant qu’il n’y avait aucun danger, surtout avec Phobos à ses côtés. Ils suivraient le chemin, exploreraient un temps la forêt avant de revenir sur leurs pas avant que le jour ne se lève complètement. Tout était sous contrôle.

Strive garda cela en tête alors qu’il s’engouffra avec Phobos dans le bois, laissant derrière lui le ciel rosé qui disparut rapidement sous une couche de feuillage dense. Seule la lueur de sa gemme leur permit de s’orienter à travers la sombre forêt. Strive écouta son cœur ainsi que cette voix mystérieuse l’entrainer dans son antre secrète.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there !
> 
> Et un autre chapitre, un ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien attirer Strive au cœur de la forêt, hm ? Réponse prochainement !  
> Déjà Décembre ! Le temps file à une vitesse !
> 
> Ah le pollen... Ça a été mon cauchemar de nombreux printemps en arrière, nez qui coule, yeux qui pleurent... vous imaginez le tableau. Des boites de mouchoirs séchées en une nuit, c'est vous dire ! Etrangement -et heureusement- ça s'est stoppé une année et ça n'a jamais repris. 
> 
> Et voilà ce que ça fait de se moquer, Meouch !


	16. Au cœur du brasier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La curiosité entraine les deux pilotes au cœur de la forêt enchanteresse. Dans ce havre de verdure règne un calme absolu, mais le danger rôde, tapis dans l’ombre. Surgissant comme un démon, l’ennemi met la vie des deux visiteurs en grand péril. Comme une porte ouverte sur les enfers, les flammes déferlent et se referment autour eux. Dans l’antre de la bête, c’est tuer ou être tué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Strive se fraya un chemin entre les arbres du magnifique sous-bois, admirant les alentours le regard enivré.

Le passage verdoyant s’étendait loin devant eux tel une galerie feuillue. Quelques branches renégates qui dépassaient des bords vinrent leur frotter les jambes, produisant un agréable bruit de froissement. Les arbres s’élevaient à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête, leur canopée grimpant si haut qu’il leur fallait presque se tordre le cou pour en admirer un bout. Sur les larges troncs moussus grimpaient d’énormes branches, se torsadant le long des piliers d’écorces puis s’étirant de toutes parts à la recherche d’un nouveau point d’attache. Le sol était tapissé de ronces et de racines distordues, créant un terrain accidenté sur lequel Strive trébucha plusieurs fois. À chaque rattrapage, un rire silencieux s’élevait derrière lui, l’avisant de ralentir l’allure. Strive se contraint à suivre les conseils de son camarade, décrochant ses yeux du paysage pour mieux regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Les deux pilotes suivirent le prétendu sentier, enjambant les troncs renversés et les rochers trop prononcés qui se dressaient sur son tracé en friche. Jusque-là, leur petite excursion se déroulait à merveille, si l’on ne prêtait pas trop attention au risque presque constant de trébuchement. Dès qu’une branche rebelle leur bloquait la route, ils s’abaissaient pour la contourner, plaçant leurs bras devant leur visage pour écarter le rideau de feuillage. Mais c’était aussi pour éviter qu’une branche ne leur claque la figure dans un retour vengeur. Strive en avait fait l’expérience à plusieurs reprises depuis qu’ils s’étaient aventurés dans la forêt, comme le prouvaient les quelques égratignures qui marquait sa peau ça et là. Pour ne pas tâter plus longtemps de ces véritables fouets végétaux, Strive fit appel à son bouclier, se servant de sa surface solide et translucide pour ouvrir un passage sûr à travers la végétation chaotique.

Il se retourna de temps à autre pour prendre des nouvelles de son accompagnant. « Tout va bien ? »

Phobos lui répondit d’un hochement de tête, détournant un court instant les yeux du bâton qu’il trainait derrière lui, un son de grattement accompagnant chacun de leurs pas. Le mécanicien avait eu le réflexe de marquer leur passage dans le sol à l’aide d’un long bout de bois qu’il avait ramassé sur le côté du chemin. Lorsqu’il leur faudra revenir sur leur pas, ils n’auront qu’à suivre ce fil d’Ariane tracé dans le sable. Le sol était resté terreux tout du long permettant au son mélodieux et granuleux de les suivre tout au long de leur progression dans l’inconnu.

Le sentier devint assez étroit, au point qu’ils n’eurent d’autre choix que de marcher l’un après l’autre. Cela réduisit presque à néant toute interaction entre eux, Strive étant dans l’impossibilité de lire les gestes de son suiveur. Cependant, le silence dans lequel ils progressèrent restait agréable. Sentir la présence de l’autre suffisait à créer une atmosphère paisible. Cette absence de conversation plongea en le duo dans le silence, invitant Strive dans un moment de pure réflexion. Sans rien pour détourner son attention, plusieurs pensées resurgirent dans sa tête, remettant au gout du jour les questions restées en suspens.

Quelque chose chez Sung ne tournait pas rond.

Leur capitaine était impossible à cerner, même après les maintes fois où Strive avait pris le temps d’observer son comportement. Evidemment, la première chose qui lui sautait aux yeux était son enthousiasme débordant. La jovialité et l’engouement du capitaine étaient tels qu’il arrivait à transmettre son état d’esprit optimiste sur les autres, possédant l’incroyable don de remonter le moral de ses équipiers, même dans les moments désespérés. À coup de plaisanteries et de taquineries -son équipage pouvait largement en témoigner- il détendait instantanément l’atmosphère, montrant le bon côté des choses et voyant toujours le verre à moitié plein. Dès que quelqu’un avait le moral dans les chaussettes, le docteur arrivait à garder leur motivation à flot, peu importe les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur route. Ces émotions-là étaient très facile à discerner pour Strive. L’homme était plongé dans une constante bulle de joie, de puissantes ondes positives se dégageant sans cesse de sa personne.

Et puis il y avait les fois où le docteur se refermait complètement sur lui-même. Il changeait du tout au tout, comme s’il verrouillait son bonheur d’un tour de clé soudain.

Strive avait ressenti ce changement radical à plusieurs occasions. Ces vagues d’intense désespoir heurtant le docteur avaient été si puissantes qu’elles l’avaient laissé sans voix. Cela avait été si inattendu qu’il en eut presque peur. À chaque fois qu’il avait assisté à cette soudaine transformation émotive, son cœur s’était bloqué dans sa poitrine, paralysé par le désarroi. L’intense tristesse du capitaine lui saisissait la gorge comme des ronces, leurs lianes épineuses l’empêchant de respirer et le faisant vaciller sur ses pieds. Le cœur du docteur hurlait sous une torture invisible, déchiré entre un immense chagrin et une agonie sans nom. Puis tout d’un coup, plus rien. Envolé. Comme si de rien n’était.

Cela préoccupait sérieusement Strive. Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il endurer autant de souffrance derrière une façade aussi joyeuse et avec autant de contrôle ? Ses rares dérapages se corrigeaient toujours par une diversion rapide et experte. Il avait l’air de cacher quelque chose, se refusant à partager ses tourments avec ses coéquipiers. C’était vraiment étrange. Et à chaque fois que Strive semblait à deux doigts de soulever le masque, quelque chose lui coupait l’herbe sous le pied. En plus d’être étrange, c’était aussi incroyablement frustrant.

Il avait le sentiment qu’il devait savoir. Qu’il méritait de savoir.

La moitié du temps, quelque chose clochait. Lorsque Sung s’était laissé emporter le jour où il avait parlé des Sentinelles du Néant avec lui, Strive crut qu’il avait perdu un important allié aux mains de l’ennemi lors d’un terrible affrontement. Le docteur avait été si éperdu dans ses paroles, c’était certainement un sujet très sensible à aborder. Et pourtant, les autres membres l’avaient clairement contredit dans cette idée. Sung n’avait jamais connu qui que ce soit d’autres en dehors et avant la Brigade actuelle. Cela avait définitivement écarté l’hypothèse de la perte d’un ancien camarade. Quand bien même, si une chose aussi dramatique était arrivée, les autres pilotes auraient forcément été au courant. Ils étaient si proches les uns les autres.

L’amitié qui les liait était indéniable. Un puissant lien les reliait entre eux, même s’il variait d’un pilote à un autre. D’après ce que Strive avait pu glaner, Phobos et Meouch avait rejoint le groupe après que Sung et Havve aient interrompu leur duel. Plus d’une fois le docteur avait expliqué que cela avait été un pur accident dû à une erreur de pilotage en pleine traversée de pont. Quant à Brian, Strive en déduisit qu’il avait été intégré peu de temps après les deux rivaux, puisqu’il était déjà parmi eux lors de leur première mission officielle telle qu’illustrée dans le sable.

Le duo fondateur se connaissait bien avant que n’existe la Brigade. Leur relation était donc beaucoup plus étroite. Le voile de mystère qui les entourait était aussi plus épais que pour les autres membres puisqu’ils avaient déjà partagé plusieurs aventures de leur côté. La prudence que le docteur plaçait dans ses phrases à chaque fois qu’il échangeait avec le robot n’avait pas échappé à Strive, même dissimulé sous le fard de la plaisanterie. Phobos et Meouch ne semblait pas ruminer là-dessus, mais Strive ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’interroger. Leur façon de le regarder, le ton évasif qu’adoptait ponctuellement Sung et les regards presque peinés qu’ils dissimulaient indiquaient clairement qu’ils gardaient quelque chose pour eux, laissant les autres dans l’ignorance totale. Lui tout particulièrement.

Tant de fausses routes et d’impasses à chacune de ses pistes, c’était si agaçant ! Strive luttait sérieusement pour ne pas sortir de ses gongs parfois. Il avait presque envie de hurler sa frustration au visage du docteur, de s’exprimer sans filtre devant lui. Tant de questions se bousculaient en lui qu’il pourrait inonder si non noyer le docteur sous leurs flots ravageurs. Que s’est-il passé avant la Brigade ? Comment se fait-il qu’il connaisse autant de chose sur son peuple ? Pourquoi cache-t-il des choses au reste de son équipage ?

Pourquoi le simple fait de poser ses yeux sur lui provoquait autant de pitié, de tristesse et de remord chez le docteur ?

Strive serra des dents, dégageant avec force les obstacles végétaux en donnant des coups avec son bouclier. Plusieurs branches lui renvoyèrent la pareille, s’abattant violemment sur lui. Aveuglé par sa colère, il n’eut pas le temps de réagir et sa joue arborait maintenant une large marque rouge. L’endroit maltraité lui brulait et vibrait sous la douleur vive, ce qui l’énerva encore plus. Ce qui devait être une balade tranquille dans un cadre enchanteur s’était transformée en une marche enragée. Ses gestes se firent plus impatients et ses pas perdirent en précaution. Il était si énervé que ses plaies se confondirent presque avec le teint de son visage cramoisi par la colère. Et pour ne rien arranger, il sentit une vilaine migraine se développer.

En voyant les mouvements de son jeune compagnon devenir de plus en plus erratiques, Phobos fut pris d’inquiétude. Il posa une main calme sur l’épaule de Strive, qui s’arrêta brusquement au contact. Le garçon tourna légèrement la tête en lâchant un lourd soupir. « Pardon. Je me suis laisse emporté dans mes pensées. Ce n’est rien. »

Le mécanicien ne fut pas rassuré pour autant, encore troublé par la gestuelle irritée du jeune Moebien. Il réfléchit aussitôt à quelque chose qui pourrait lui changer les idées et ses yeux se posèrent sur le chemin. Ils glissèrent vers la droite où l’on pouvait discerner un doux bruit d’éclaboussures. Phobos pointa dans la direction du son, utilisant son bâton pour donner une plus grande portée à son geste. Il s’agita sur place, comme excité de se lancer à la poursuite d’un trésor.

Strive regarda la direction désignée et son cœur gagna en brillance. « La rivière ? Mais ça nous ferait quitter le sentier. » Phobos balaya son inquiétude d’une main, grattant dans le sol avec insistance. Le fil serait toujours là pour les guider vers la sortie. La perspective de faire une nouvelle découverte emplit Strive d’une nouvelle énergie, repoussant ses tracas au fin fond de son esprit. Sa curiosité reprit les rennes, illuminant ses pensées comme une flamme embraserait les ténèbres. Il s’élança en premier hors de la piste, plongeant ses pieds dans l’épaisse couche d’herbe qui recouvrait la litière forestière. Il pouvait entendre la trainée du bâton se confondre avec le bruissement de leur pas.

Strive se faufila sur ce terrain instable avec fougue. Il se sentait tiré en avant, comme emporté par des liens invisibles. Le murmure de la rivière se fit plus fort et poussa les deux explorateurs à redoubler l’allure, se sachant tout près du but. Le feuillage se fit moins dense et ils purent de nouveau apercevoir la couche de terre qui tapissait le sol de la forêt, jusqu’alors caché sous d’épais bosquets. Le souffle court, Strive s’extirpa du labyrinthe végétal et déboucha sur un large espace, emporté par son élan en l’absence de résistance.

Il évita de peu de finir la tête la première dans le sable, balançant ses bras en avant pour garder son équilibre et rétractant ce faisant son bouclier. De nouveau stable, il entendit du bruissement derrière lui et vit le corps vêtu de cuivre et d’or de son ami traverser le rideau de feuille. Le mécanicien se redressa puis se figea, stupéfait par ce nouvel endroit. Il s’approcha lentement de Strive et lui tapota l’épaule, son autre main pointant devant eux. Strive suivit son bras tendu puis son souffle se stoppa, complètement subjugué par le paysage qui s’offrait à ses yeux ébahis.

La forêt encerclait une large clairière comme un doux rempart, créant une arène de verdure. En son centre courait une superbe rivière dont l’eau translucide dévalait des rives de sable fin aussi blanches que des nuages. Les branches des arbres les plus hauts se courbèrent au-dessus de la plaine, laissant passer les doux rayons du soleil matinal. Traçant la rivière avec ses yeux, Strive s’aperçut qu’une cascade interrompait son écoulement. Ses flots dévalaient un escalier de larges pierres et recouvraient tel un rideau un renfoncement qui s’était formé dans la roche. Devant la petite caverne s’était formé un petit lac, dont la surface miroitante était perturbée par le clapotis relaxant de la chute d’eau. Depuis le creux s’étirait une formation escarpée dont les courbes étaient parsemés de pierres et de galets, emprisonnés dans l’épaisse mousse humide qui poussait en bord de rivière.

Strive n’osa pas bouger de peur de perturber la sérénité sauvage de ce superbe endroit. Il finit par faire un petit pas en avant, le frottement des grains du sol résonnant dans son crâne. Il prit une profonde inspiration, laissant la tranquillité des lieux envahir tous ses sens. Un zeste de parfum des Nifflys vint s’ajouter à l’équation de sensations pour parfaire cette expérience unique. Strive retraça le cheminement du filet parfumé qui provenait d’une petite parcelle fleurie aux abords du ruisseau. La couleur pourpre des fleurs semblait être plus intense que celles qu’il avait pu admirer de près autour de leur clairière. Surement les bienfaits d’avoir poussé dans un lieu aussi confidentiel et reculé.

Il s’assit sur une des berges du lac puis plongea doucement ses doigts dans l’eau. Elle était très fraiche et plusieurs vagues de frissons lui remontèrent le bras. L’absence de stagnation la rendait complètement translucide. La nature pure environnante était certainement la principale responsable de la beauté de l’endroit, une combinaison idéale de facteurs le préservant de devenir un marécage putride. Strive regarda son reflet danser sur les minuscules vaguelettes qui déformait sa surface, l’image de son sourire vacillant en rythme avec la vibration de l’eau. Il s’amusa à remuer sa main, un petit rire lui échappant à chaque fois que l’eau giclait de façon inattendue.

Phobos s’installa à ses côtés. La paix dans laquelle était plongée la petite clairière enclavée était idéal pour se détendre ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il se mit en tailleur en posant ses mains sur ses genoux puis se mit à respire profondément, faisant se soulever lentement ses épaules. Il semblait sur le point de s’assoupir.

Strive continuait à s’amuser à claper ses mains sur l’eau cristalline du lac, dont il pouvait clairement voir le fond, recouvert de milliers de galets et de cailloux polis par la caresse de l’eau. Ils carrelaient le sol de façon quasi homogène à l’exception d’un endroit plus profond où le revêtement rocailleux semblait être labouré en une profonde tranchée. Il pencha sa tête avec curiosité lorsqu’il remarqua cette étrange perturbation dans le lit caillouteux du lac. Il suivit des yeux la faille qui le mena droit vers la crevasse de la cascade. Malgré le rideau d’eau qui dissimulait une partie du renfoncement, Strive remarqua qu’il ne devait dater d’aussi longtemps que la cascade. Son apparition avait altérée la formation initiale de cette dernière. Il regarda avec insistance la zone sombre et sa migraine l’assaillit à nouveau.

Alors qu’il observa la caverne, une sensation familière refit surface. La voix muette qu’il l’avait entendue reprit la parole et là encore, elle semblait l’attirer quelque part. Ce quelque part étant l’étrange déformation géologique sur laquelle ses yeux s’étaient posés. Des mots inaudibles se faufilèrent dans son cœur, lui promettant moults choses. Strive grimaça à la douleur lancinante enfermée dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers Phobos qui ne sembla pas remarquer cette présence oppressante. Bien au contraire, il avait l’air de dormir maintenant, complètement conquis par la paix mystique qui régnait.

L’envie de connaitre la source de cette désagréable sensation guida Strive vers la cascade. Il s’y dirigea à pas de loup, son regard toujours rivé sur la zone d’ombre. Plus il s’approchait, plus il était convaincu que ce qu’il regardait n’était pas le fruit de circonstances naturelles. Les effets de l’érosion étaient beaucoup moins marqués par rapport au reste de son environnement. Strive remarqua aussi que la rivière ne suivit pas son cours originel. Il vit qu’elle avait été déviée lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son ancien tracé, désormais réduit en une enfilade de creux asséchés. Son corps tressaillit, lui conjurant presque de rebrousser chemin.

Il ravala sa peur, ne voulant pas faire demi-tour aussi près du but. La voix était devenue si suppliante, si envahissante qu’elle lui accaparait presque ses pensées. Elle semblait s’impatienter devant son hésitation. Cette urgence, ce besoin d’appropriation, la façon dont son cœur réagissait face à cette force invisible… Il l’avait déjà vécue.

Ça lui rappelait le jour où il avait découvert son vaisseau.

Il s’arrêta à quelques mètres du large creux, le bruit de sa respiration laborieuse couvert par le fracas de la cascade. Il plaqua ses mains contre son cœur dont la lueur s’était mise à trembler. Sa poitrine s’était comprimée, l’empêchant de respirer convenablement. Bientôt, c’est tout son corps qui fut pris de tremblements, réagissant et l’avertissant face à un danger endormi. Mais son esprit ne l’écoutait pas, prit à parti dans un tourment d’émotions. Il était prié d’avancer et l’instant d’après, de déguerpir.

Tu dois fuir. _Non, tu devrais avancer_. Va-t’en. _Approche_. Garde le contrôle. _Imbécile, tu n’en as jamais eu._

Son bras se leva de lui-même vers l’inconnu, telle une marionnette dont on aurait tiré le fil. Il n’y avait rien devant lui, juste le noir des ténèbres dont l’ombre se répandit lugubrement sur sa peau. Même l’intense lueur que dégageait son cœur ne parvenait pas percer à travers l’abîme opaque. Elle semblait être engloutie par lui. Strive n’avait jamais vu quelque chose convoiter la lumière avec autant d’avidité, de faim, d’ivresse. La seule chose à laquelle il put la comparer était…

Ses doigts effleurèrent une matière lisse, longeant une arête sur la surface onyx. Au contact, il crut être tomber dans l’eau glaciale. L’objet s’était soudainement emparé de toute sa chaleur corporelle. C’était comme si du venin glacé avait été injecté dans ses veines. Strive regarda avec horreur son cœur s’éteindre, sa précieuse lueur violemment arrachée à lui. La terrible torture ne s’éternisa forte heureusement pas car son cœur reprit aussitôt de son aplomb, retrouvant une lumière faible mais combative.

Strive s’étrangla, s’éloignant immédiatement de la dangereuse fissure. Il tomba à la renverse dans le petit ruisseau qui coulait à ses pieds, sa poitrine luttant avidement pour respirer. Mais aussi pur soit l’air qu’il parvenait à capturer, il se sentit suffoquer, incapable de contrôler la panique qui s’était emparée de lui. La lueur de son cœur s’agitait dans sa gemme comme un oiseau en cage. Quant à son corps, il se battait pour reprendre le dessus et combattre la migraine agonisante qui lui raclait l’intérieur du crane.

Cette chose n’avait rien à voir avec son vaisseau.

Hors d’haleine, il sentit quelque chose lui toucher l’épaule. Il se crispa violement au contact et secoua ses bras dans l’espoir de se défaire de cet assaillant inconnu. Il s’effondra à genoux, ses jambes n’arrivaient plus à le porter. Aveuglé par la peur, un cri pathétique lui échappa lorsqu’il fut brusquement saisi, se trouvant dans l’impossibilité de faire le moindre geste. Embourbé dans une effroyable crise de panique, il ne put contenir un douloureux sanglot.

Les mains qui s’étaient refermées sur ses épaules le secouèrent vivement, empoignant son corps hystérique d’une poigne fébrile. Strive perdit presque connaissance devant la violence de ses vertiges couplée à sa respiration défaillante. Juste au moment où sa conscience s’apprêtait à basculer, deux bras fermes l’enserrèrent, pressant son corps contre un autre tout aussi terrorisé que le sien. Son passé resurgit instantanément à ce geste, sa vision envahie par une multitude d’éclats volant dans toutes les directions telles des étincelles ébènes. Puis tout devint noir, les prismes ayant tout dévoré sur leur passage. La douleur était si forte qu’il crut que son cœur se faisait arracher de sa poitrine, infecté par un ténébreux poison.

En dépit de l’immense confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait plongé, Strive parvint à ralentir sa respiration erratique, ses souffles frémissants retrouvant une certaine cadence. Les horreurs inimaginables qui s’étaient formées dans sa tête l’avaient complètement déboussolé. En voyant enfin la lumière, il fut de nouveau conscient de son propre corps. Il sentit un autre cœur battre contre sa poitrine et l’inquiétude de son porteur s’abattit soudainement sur lui.

Il souleva doucement sa tête tremblante en ouvrant les yeux. Ses mains étaient toujours refermées sur sa gemme, la cramponnant entre leurs doigts crispés. Regagnant sa lucidité, Strive comprit ce qui l’avait ramené à la raison. « Phobos ? »

Le mécanicien hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Son corps entier tremblait. Il entraina Strive dans une autre embrassade, ce dernier sentant les poumons du pilote relâcher un long soupir rassuré. Phobos se sépara lentement de son jeune camarade, toujours secoué par ce terrifiant incident. Il plaça une main sur sa poitrine puis fit un signe préoccupé vers Strive. Il s’agrippa ensuite le casque avec l’autre main, exprimant son soulagement mais aussi sa surprise quant aux raisons d’une telle frayeur. Strive vit qu’une arme lumineuse gisait à ses pieds. Phobos l’avait certainement dégainé au moment où il avait hurlé, prêt à riposter.

Strive déglutit, envoyant un regard hésitant vers la crevasse. « Je- Il faut partir, Phobos. Tout de suite. »

La détresse inexpliquée de son compagnon troubla encore plus Phobos. De le voir aussi effrayé ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Il se tourna vers la cascade en ramassant lentement son arme et en présentant son autre main au Moebien. Il aida le garçon à se redresser, offrant son corps en appui au cas où ses faibles jambes venaient à faillir. Lentement, il les éloigna de la crevasse, son regard nerveux cherchant une issue.

Tout à coup, Strive ne vit plus rien. Il crut que sa tête allait éclater. Il ferma violement ses yeux devant l’insoutenable migraine qui enflait dans sa boite crânienne, si bien que des larmes perlèrent entre ses paupières. Son corps flancha et il s’effondra dans un râle. Phobos réagit au quart de tour, le rattrapant dans sa chute en lâchant un souffle surpris. Une fois de plus, Strive tourna douloureusement ses yeux plissés en direction de l’étrange caverne. Sur sa poitrine haletante, son cœur dégageait un puissant halo azur. Son sang se glaça quand il vit un éclat vert percer les ténèbres.

Un regard putride croisa le sien et Strive vit son œil unique se rétrécir en une feinte menaçante. Il vit des filets électriques s’emmagasiner devant sa pupille étirée en émettant des craquements terrifiants. Le chargement d’énergie révéla les contours de l’objet prisonnier du sol où il s’était abimé. On pouvait à présent clairement voir ses branches tranchantes et pointues ensevelies sous les rochers. La zone entière se mit à trembler. Strive sentit son cœur rater un battement. 

Il se jeta sur Phobos en enroulant ses bras sur ses épaules, envoyant leurs corps s’écraser dans le sable. « Baisse-toi ! »

Un énorme rayon déchira l’air de la clairière, laissant une odeur sulfureuse derrière lui. Le tir d’énergie heurta un arbre avec une force inouïe. Incapable de résister au choc, l’arbre éclata en mille morceaux, ses restes consumés par une nuée de flammes. La chaleur était si forte que sa sève exposée s’était mise à bouillir, éclatant de tous les côtés dans une pétarade infernale. Strive se couvrit la tête pour se protéger de la pluie de cendres incandescentes. Il grogna entre ses dents serrées, sentant leur piqure brulante sur sa peau.

Se tournant vivement vers l’instigateur de l’attaque, Strive vit que la brèche avait éclaté sous la puissance du rayon. Maintenant exposé, l’ennemi se débattait pour libérer le reste de son corps de cristal de sa prison de terre. Ses oreilles sensibles entendirent qu’une deuxième attaque se préparait et il vit la lueur verdâtre s’intensifier au centre de l’ouverture nouvellement créée. Envahi par la haine, Strive grogna en rivant ses yeux sur la bête de tous ses cauchemars.

A côté de lui, Phobos remua, complètement désorienté après s’être fait violemment plaquer au sol. Il s’appuya sur un coude puis regarda par-dessus son épaule. A la vue de la créature de jais, il bondit sur ses pieds. Il s’empara immédiatement de son arme et prit une posture menaçante, se rapprochant lentement de Strive. Son corps était tendu comme un arc et tous ses membres tremblaient. Strive ne sut dire si c’était dû à une rage extrême ou bien une immense peur. Tous deux étaient cependant surs d’une chose.

Devant eux se tenait sur une Sentinelle échouée.

.  
  
.  
  
.

Les deux pilotes se jetèrent hors de la trajectoire d’un rayon qui vint déchirer le feuillage agité des arbres alentours. Une pluie de bois déchiquetés s’abattit sur la clairière, écorchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. La déflagration projeta Strive sur le côté, le séparant de son binôme en l’envoyant rouler un peu plus loin dans le sable. Il toussa pitoyablement, respirant difficilement à cause du sable et de la fumée qui s’étaient infiltrés dans sa bouche. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de repérer son ami parmi la fumée et les braises.

Il retint en sanglot, s’imaginant le pire. « Phobos ! »

À son grand soulagement, le mécanicien répondit immédiatement à son appel. Strive le vit charger à travers le mur de fumée et se ruer immédiatement vers lui. Il avait l’air indemne, seule son armure souffrait de quelques rousseurs, ses reflets dorés estompés sous une fine pellicule cendrée. Il s’agenouilla au niveau de Strive, l’inspectant sous toutes les coutures en quête du moindre signe de blessure. Il semblait immunisé contre les émanations toxiques des flammes. Sa tenue se prouva une fois de plus d’une immense utilité.

Strive fut secoué par une autre quinte de toux. Il empoigna son châle pour le plaquer en boule contre sa bouche. Ses poumons lui brulaient et à chaque fois qu’il prenait la parole, un horrible sifflement s’échappait de sa gorge. « Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Je n’ai rien. » dit-il d’une voix rauque. Ses yeux glissèrent le long des bords de la clairière en essayant de retrouver leur point d’arrivée. « Par les Astres, je ne vois plus le chemin ! Par où allons-nous fuir ?! »

Phobos semblait à court d’idées, sa frustration s’exprimant dans un grognement inaudible. Il observa les alentours, voyant leur issue de secours disparaitre peu à peu derrière le mur de flammes. L’incendie se répandait à une vitesse terrifiante. Dans quelques minutes, ils se retrouveraient piégés dans un cercle enflammé, enfermés avec l’odieuse créature. Le pilote muet tourna la tête de l’autre côté, ne voyant qu’une seule et déplaisante solution. S’ils voulaient fuir, ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de retourner en arrière, risquant une confrontation directe avec la Sentinelle.

Strive observa Phobos peser ses options. Il comprit très vite ce qui se tramait dans sa tête casquée. « Utilisons la fumée pour faire diversion. Si nous faisons assez vite, nous pourrons surement échapper à son regard. » Il se releva et invita son ami à le suivre à travers l’apocalypse.

Les deux pilotes s’élancèrent dans la purée de pois, évitant du mieux qu’ils purent les nombreux débris éparpillés sur le sol. Bien vite, un mur de flammes se dressa subitement devant eux, les forçant à interrompre leur course désespérée. L’incendie était partout maintenant. La végétation autour d’eux avaient complétement disparu, engloutie sous une mer de flammes. Strive pesta amèrement, s’éjectant sur le côté dans l’espoir de trouver une autre échappatoire.

Ils se retrouvèrent à longer les berges du lac. Elles dessinèrent un chemin dégagé le long des flammes qui faisaient rage à leur droite. Récemment clair comme du cristal, le lac était maintenant aussi boueux qu’un marais. Sur sa surface recouverte d’une hideuse couche de cendres se refléta un vert malsain, colorant les lourds remous des eaux grisonnantes.

Strive poussa un cri lorsque le vaisseau de jais émit un sifflement perçant. Ses oreilles se raidirent et il regarda avec horreur la fumée autour d’eux prendre une teinte verdâtre, ternie par une clarté au funeste présage. Il agit d’instinct et se jeta tête baissée dans l’eau en entrainant Phobos avec lui. Le choc thermique lui saisit tout le corps et son cœur émit une turbulente lueur au changement soudain de température. Cette baignade surprise ne pouvait pourtant pas mieux tomber. Une seconde trop tard et tous les deux auraient été envoyés dans l’autre monde, désintégrés par l’impitoyable rayon.

Strive nagea vers la lumière et sa tête brisa la surface du lac. Il reprit avidement sa respiration, avalant le plus d’air possible en dépit de la quantité de poussière qu’il contenait. Phobos émergea non-loin de lui, son visage tourné vers le trou béant que le tir avait laissé dans la fumée. A l’autre bout, ils purent clairement voir le monstre du Néant, son unique œil de jade pointé directement sur eux. Un frisson mortifié traversa Strive de haut de bas, l’urgeant de rapidement se dégager de l’eau s’il ne voulait qu’elle devienne son futur tombeau. Il attrapa Phobos par le bras et le tira de toutes ses forces vers la rive.

Il leur fallait une autre solution. Et vite.

Les deux pilotes retrouvèrent la terre ferme et ils coururent aussi vite qu’ils purent à travers l’épais nuage de fumée. Sous ses habits trempés, Strive était glacé jusqu’aux os. Mais la sensation fut éphémère. En seulement quelques secondes, ses vêtements avaient séchés sous l’intense chaleur, laissant une trainée de vapeur derrière le Moebien. Entretemps, l’atmosphère était devenue irrespirable, privant Strive d’oxygène. Tout ce qu’il arrivait à respirer n’était que poussière et toxines. A chaque inspiration, ses poumons se faisaient de plus en plus lourds. Il ne savait pas s’il allait pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Lui et Phobos trouvèrent refuge derrière un arbre arraché qui avait miraculeusement échappé aux griffes du feu. Voyant leurs chances de s’enfuir s’amenuiser, ils commençaient vraiment à désespérer. Il n’y avait plus d’issue possible, tout était envahi par les flammes. Leur situation était on ne peut plus critique. Depuis leur piteuse cachette, ils pouvaient entendre le vaisseau ennemi tirer en boucle dans la prairie en une succession de sifflements. La Sentinelle les cherchait, sachant ses proies acculées quelque part. Plus les pilotes l’entendaient tirer, plus ses attaques se rapprochaient de leur position.

Strive regarda Phobos et vit à quel point il était tendu. Il avait l’air coincé, à court de solutions. Le mécanicien fit discrètement dépasser sa tête pour épier l’ennemi mais la replongea aussitôt derrière leur planque de bois lorsqu’un autre rayon s’abattit sur la plaine. Ses gants empoignaient son arme avec une telle force que le tissu étiré craquait à chaque compression de ses doigts. Le mécanicien voulait riposter mais l’hésitation le clouait sur place. Il ne pouvait pas se jeter aveuglement dans la gueule du loup, et laisser Strive seul face au danger. Il devait rester et garantir la sécurité de son protégé.

Une puissante toux racla la gorge de Strive dont les yeux se mirent à larmoyer. Il lâcha un grognement enragé entre ses lèvres crispées lorsqu’il entendit un autre tir se préparer. Cette chose n’avait donc aucune limite ? Elle tirait à l’infini, déchainant sa puissance dans des salves ininterrompues. Telle une énorme horloge, chacune de ses décharges se décalaient et se rapprochaient un peu plus d’eux dans un éclair aveuglant. Les oreilles de Strive plongèrent subitement et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent au rire diabolique qui résonna dans son esprit. La créature était sûre de son prochain coup.

Ne sachant où aller, Strive sortit son bouclier. Il se recroquevilla derrière le champ de protection puis tira violement Phobos vers lui, le forçant à partager son abri minuscule. Il raidit son corps en anticipation, les secondes avant l’impact lui paraissant interminables. Le tronc vola en éclat sous la puissance du feu, envoyant d’une nuée d’aiguilles boisées dans toutes les directions. La déflagration les projeta violemment en arrière, les envoyant s’écraser sur le sol carbonisé à plusieurs mètres de là. La présence salvatrice du bouclier leur permit de s’en tirer en vie. L’impact ne leur avaient donnés que de légères blessures mais ces quelques égratignures étaient bien le dernier de leurs soucis.

Ils étaient totalement à découvert, avec nulle pas où se cacher, complétement livrés à eux-mêmes au cœur du brasier. Les flammes s’attaquaient maintenant à la forêt environnante, transformant les arbres à l’orée en véritables torches. Le piège venait de se refermer sur eux, les surplombant de ses immenses colonnes ardentes.

Strive n’arrivait plus à respirer. Cela faisant longtemps que la boule de tissu dans laquelle il inspirait ne faisait plus son effet. Son bouclier s’était montré plus utile en repoussant les débris de l’arbre mais pouvait-il encaisser une attaque de front ? Combien de temps parviendraient-ils à rester en vie en étant aussi exposés et vulnérables ? Etaient-ils tout simplement de taille à affronter le Néant ? Y avait-il le moindre espoir qu’ils en réchappent ?

Un mouvement vif à ses côtés attira son attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Phobos qui se relevait péniblement, son corps fulminant sur place. Ses mains serrées tenaient son arme d’une poigne de fer et ses yeux étaient rivés en direction de la bête. Il se redressa lentement, tremblant de tous ses membres à la puissante rage qui grondait en lui. Il planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol et brandit son arme avec une assurance vengeresse. Peut-être même aveugle.

Strive lui lança un regard médusé. « Tu comptes l’attaquer ?! » s’écria-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas croire la confiance inconsciente de son ami. Avait-il pris un sale coup sur la tête à vouloir s’en prendre à une Sentinelle du Néant à mains nues ? Et quand bien même il était sérieux, avait-il la moindre chance de lui infliger des dégâts ? Ou bien s’enverrait-il simplement à la mort ?

Phobos se tourna vers Strive, éternisant son regard sur lui. Puis il prit son élan, pressant sur ses pieds avant de s’élancer furieusement dans le mur remuant de la fumée. La gorge du jeune Moebien se déchira dans un cri et il envoya une main en direction du mécanicien dont il regarda, impuissant, le corps se faire engloutir par l’épais nuage de cendres. Le bras toujours étiré, l’horreur le pétrifia sur place. Ses jambes étaient devenues aussi lourdes que de la pierre, chaque seconde qui passait le séparant un peu plus de son camarade parti au front. La scène lui était horriblement familière. Il revit la lueur bienfaisante de son étoile se faire arracher de la voute céleste par les griffes des ténèbres. Or cette fois-ci, c’était son ami que le Néant s’apprêtait à prendre.

Hors de question que cela n’arrive. Pas encore. Pas sans qu’il ait son mot à dire. Pas tant qu’il pouvait encore respirer, même une once d’oxygène.

Strive se hissa du sol d’un coup de pied, se jetant à corps perdu dans le chaos. Dans cette purée de pois, sa vue lui fit grand défaut, mais pas son ouïe. Il se concentra et put entendre les pas de son compagnon courir sur le sol ainsi que le son électrique de son arme lumineuse. Strive suivit les indices sonores dans le brouillard puis aperçut brièvement la silhouette brune de son ami. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers l’ombre de Phobos, le rejoignant dans son offensive. Le mécanicien manqua de se faire trébucher à la surprise de voir le Moebien surgir à ses côtés. Sans reprenant rapidement, il gigota frénétiquement pour exprimer son choc et sa désapprobation de l’avoir avec lui.

« Tu pensais que j’allais te laisser y aller seul ? Jamais de la vie ! » s’offusqua Strive d’une voix sifflante. Il brandit son bouclier et se plaça à ses côtés. « Quelqu’un doit surveiller tes arrières. Je n’ai pas intégré votre équipe juste pour me défiler ! Ce combat est aussi le mien ! »

Phobos ne savait pas comment réagir. La glace sur laquelle il se tenant n’avait jamais été aussi fine qu’à cet instant précis. Il ne voulait pas mettre le garçon en danger, mais il était désormais trop tard pour faire reculer. Il hocha de la tête à contre-cœur, pointant son arme en avant. Il mena la charge en tournant sa tête dans toutes les directions en quête du moindre signe de leur ennemi. Tout d’un coup, sa vision fit le grand-huit quand Strive le poussa de toutes ses forces, dégageant son corps de la ligne de mire de la bête.

« Sur ta gauche ! »

Ils rampèrent par terre en évitant les débris qui leur tombaient dessus, se basant sur l’orientation du rayon pour déterminer la position du monstre. Chaque tir qu’ils essuyèrent les rapprochèrent un peu plus de leur objectif. Ils se mirent dos-à-dos pour maximiser leur chance de se défendre au milieu de ce véritable champs de bataille, le bouclier de Strive bloquant les éclats ardents qui éclaboussaient sur eux. Ses poumons avaient beau le bruler, il arriva à garder son équilibre. La flamme du courage dans son cœur était bien plus ardente.

Leurs efforts finirent par payer lorsqu’ils aperçurent un bref instant la silhouette éclatée de la Sentinelle se démarquer de la brume. Heureusement pour eux, elle était toujours retenue dans le sol. Ils se rapprochèrent et virent l’œil furieux et répugnant de la bête les transpercer du regard. Elle se mit à se débattre de plus belle, faisant se remuer les pierres et la terre qui la maintenaient captive. L’eau de la rivière éclaboussait dans tous les sens et la créature poussa un long bruit frustré devant ses vaines tentatives à se déloger du sol. Elle se résolut à fusiller Strive du regard, son énorme pupille se dilatant en vue d’une nouvelle attaque.

Phobos ne vit pas ça d’un bon œil. Se plaçant devant le regard meurtrier du monstre, il lui taillada violement la pupille. Un affreux mugissement retentit dans l’air bouillonnant de la clairière, faisant vibrer les os des deux pilotes. Malgré la douleur qui lui cisaillait l’œil, la créature poursuivit son attaque. L’énergie continuait à s’emmagasiner, bouillonnant autour de la plaie qui lui coupait la vision. Sa haine l’emportait de loin sur sa douleur. Alarmé, Phobos s’éloigna immédiatement, évitant de peu le jet éclaboussé relâché par l’ennemi. Mais cette fois-ci, son tir crachota en une multitude de faisceaux mortels. L’attaque semblait échapper aux contrôles de la bête, incapable de tirer avec autant de précision et de puissance que ses précédents assauts. A la place, de son œil ne s’échappaient que de courtes rafales lumineuses que la bête enragée tirait aveuglement dans l’espoir que l’une d’elles fasse mouche.

Strive garda son bouclier relevé pour se protéger, lui et son camarade, de la cascade brulante crachée par la créature. Le choc faillit le faire basculer mais il serra les dents, maintenant ses appuis. La pluie d’énergie était si capricieuse et imprévisible qu’elle n’offrait que très peu de marge de manœuvre à Phobos, même maintenant que la créature se trouvait à bout portant. C’était pourtant le moment ou jamais de mettre un terme à l’affrontement.

Strive vit du coin de l’œil Phobos se préparer à intervenir. Il l’arrêta aussitôt dans sa lancée en lui saisissant l’uniforme. « Non ! » s’opposa-t-il. Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction du vaisseau endommagé, lui faisant clairement comprendre la délicatesse de la situation. Impossible désormais de prévoir ses actions. « C’est trop risqué ! Tu vas finir carbonisé si tu t’approches trop ! »

Le mécanicien s’immobilisa puis le regarda avec un air presque hautain. Il agita l’arme qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche, l’envoyant tournoyer en l’air avant de la rattraper par le manche. Impressionnant, mais Strive ne vit pas en quoi ce petit numéro de jonglage pourrait les aider à les sortir de là. Il plissa des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que le pilote essayait de lui dire. Ce dernier attira son attention sur sa main qui se referma fermement autour de l’arme. Strive écarquilla des yeux.

Les doigts du mécanicien dansèrent autour du manche et la lame se mit à s’étendre, aussi longtemps que sa main était en mouvement. Strive vit l’épée se métamorphiser sous ses yeux, sa lame turquoise s’allongeant à vue d’œil. A la place de son épée se trouvait maintenant une longue barre luisante. Elle était assez haute pour égaler la taille de son porteur et son bout se terminait en pic, d’où s’échappait une énergie intense. A la fin du processus, Phobos fit sauter l’arme dans sa main jusqu’à en empoigner le centre puis il s’arqua, envoyant son bras fléchi vers l’arrière.

L’épée du mécanicien avait fait place à un véritable javelot, digne des plus grands guerriers d’antan.

Avec une précision effrayante, Phobos catapulta la lance turquoise de toutes ses forces par-dessus leur abri photonique. Son lancer était parfait. La lance fusa à travers la fumée en un long bruit aigu et se planta droit dans l’œil de la bête. La Sentinelle du Néant se figea sur place, son corps de cristal noir se pétrifiant dans un frisson lugubre. Le globe de jade continua de les fixer d’un regard plein de haine puis se mit à convulser. La lance l’avait épinglé dans son orbite, privant de ce fait la créature de sa vision. Un épais liquide noir se mit à dégouliner autour de la lance enfoncée.

Strive assista à la scène à travers son bouclier, se tenant prêt à réagir en cas de contre-attaque. Son regard était englué à celui de la bête. Il vit l’éclat de son œil s’estomper en même temps que se consumait son existence maudite. Le regard verdâtre s’éteignit définitivement, laissant les reflets incandescents de l’incendie alentour prendre le dessus. La créature trembla avant de s’immobiliser pour toujours et Strive sentit les liens qui lui emprisonnait l’esprit se défaire. Quelques mots lui parvinrent cependant, mais ils ne dégageaient aucune menace. Au contraire, la voix s’était soudainement adoucie. Faible, souffrante mais surtout reconnaissante, elle lui fit grâce de ses dernières paroles. Strive n’avait pas ressenti une telle affection depuis de longues années.

_Je te remercie, chère petite étoile_ …

Les débris qui emprisonnaient la bête croulèrent sous son corps lorsqu’il cessa de lutter contre la mort. Quelques pierres dévalèrent les parois de la créature puis terminent leur course dans les eaux troubles du lac. L’ultime mouvement du vaisseau modifia une bonne fois pour le cours de la cascade qui le recouvrait, la divisant en deux rideaux distincts. L’eau enlaçait la créature sans vie tels deux bras réconfortants.

Phobos s’approcha quand il jugea qu’il n’y avait plus aucun danger. Il se tint calmement devant le monstre défait, montant sa main avant de la fermer autour de son arme. Au contact, cette dernière se mit à se mouvoir entre ses doigts sous lesquelles elle reprit sa forme originale sans quitter la fente où elle se trouvait plantée. Une fois l’épée de nouveau formée et pour s’assurer de son trépas, Phobos l’enfonça plus profondément dans l’œil éteint de la bête, son corps reculant avec dégout lorsque du liquide noir jaillit de la plaie. Il fit pivoter sa lame dans un bruit affreux puis l’extirpa brutalement lorsqu’il fut sûr de lui. La bête s’était éteinte. Il rengaina son épée puis la rangea dans l’étui qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Strive avait du mal à y croire. Ils l’avaient fait. Ils avaient vaincu une Sentinelle du Néant. Une vague de soulagement l’envahit et il se précipita vers son ami en poussant un cri de joie. Une violente toux le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Ils étaient certes victorieux mais l’heure n’était pas aux réjouissances. Au lieu de festoyer, l’urgence était de trouver un moyen de s’évader de leur prison de flammes. Echapper à l’intense chaleur était une chose, échapper aux fumées toxiques en était une autre. Pour ne pas empirer leur cas, celui de Strive notamment, il fallait agir vite.

Ses poumons pesaient lourds dans sa poitrine et l’air était si chargé en émanations dangereuses qu’il avait l’impression de respirer du poison. Son corps privé d’oxygène luttait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Il avait l’impression d’avoir une râpe à la place de la trachée. L’air s’était fait si rare que le tissu plaqué contre sa bouche n’avait plus rien à filtrer. Strive lâcha un long souffle brisé quand de la suie s’insinua dans ses narines brulantes. Il se mit à tituber, n’arrivant plus à discerner son environnement à travers sa vision troublée et les vertiges qui lui faisaient tanguer la tête.

Couvert de sueur, il rejoignit Phobos en trébuchant, évitant de tout son possible de mettre les pieds dans les flammes enragées. L’uniforme de son ami se confondait avec le brasier, lui donnant l’air d’une créature sortie des enfers. Le corps de Strive se contracta de nouveau lorsqu’une vague de toux lui saisit la poitrine, la sensation lui évoquant une multitude de dagues. « Je n’arriverai pas à tenir plus longtemps. Comment faire pour sortir de là ? »

Phobos tourna la tête comme une girouette, essayant de trouver une solution rapidement. L’état de Strive l’inquiétait jusqu’à la moelle mais il ne devait pas laisser la peur l’aveugler. Il lui était très difficile d’établir l’épaisseur des flammes et de savoir jusqu’où l’incendie s’était répandu. Toute la forêt devait être en proie aux flammes à présent. Franchir un mur de feu n’était pas très risqué. Mais traverser une forêt entière sous les flammes était une toute autre paire de manche. Soumettre Strive à cette chaleur aussi longtemps n’était absolument pas envisageable. Les dégâts dans ses poumons lui seraient fatals, non sans parler des horribles brulures qu’il subirait. Phobos avait la chance d’être protégé par sa tenue. Strive, au contraire, ne disposait pas d’une telle protection. A moins que…

Phobos tapa son poing contre la paume de sa main à l’idée qui lui vint en tête. Il pointa d’abord le châle de Strive puis son bouclier avant de désigner le lac. Il exposa l’entièreté de son plan de la façon la plus claier et compréhensible possible et vit les yeux de son interlocuteur s’agrandir à mesure qu’il lui exposait sa stratégie. Strive n’avait rien à redire, si ce n’est que son plan était complètement insensé. Mais cela ne le rendait pas irréalisable pour autant.

Strive monta sur le dos de Phobos, étalant sa cape qu’il venait de plonger dans le lac sur son dos. Il referma ensuite ses bras autour du cou du mécanicien en invoquant son bouclier, créant une barrière de protection devant eux. Ils allaient charger directement dans les flammes, comptant sur la surface protectrice et translucide du bouclier pour se frayer un chemin à travers l’incendie. Ils espérèrent seulement que cela leur fournirait suffisamment de temps pour s’extirper des flammes avant que celles-ci ne les consument.

Se cramponnant de toute sa volonté à son ami, Strive plaça le tissu de son châle contre sa bouche, inspirant le peu d’air disponible. Ça n’était pas l’idéal mais ça valait bien plus que d’être brulé vif ou de finir étouffé par les gaz toxiques. La fenêtre d’action était infime mais il combattrait jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Pas question de donner raison à la mort.

Sans perdre une seconde, Phobos s’élança à grandes enjambées dans le brasier dévoreur. Strive se contracta lorsque la vague de chaleur l’engouffra, grimaçant à la douloureuse caresse des flammes. Il pouvait sentir l’eau prisonnière de son châle s’évaporer, l’emprisonnant dans un nuage de vapeur bouillante. Il encaisserait la douleur aussi longtemps que nécessaire, serrant des poings à se percer la peau avec ses ongles. Il laissa s’échapper un râle de douleur. Phobos redoubla aussitôt de vitesse.

Ils poursuivirent leur folle échappée à travers les flammes. Le bouclier fit son travail, pulvérisant les obstacles carbonisés qui se dressaient sur leur route comme s’ils étaient de sable. Les muscles qui maintenaient son poignet levé commencèrent à se tétaniser et Strive sentit une crampe se former dans sa main fermée. Leur course à travers le feu s’éternisa et ce qu’ils voyaient autour d’eux ne présageait rien de bon. Jusqu’où s’étendait donc cet horrible incendie ? Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine à la pensée qui surgit dans sa tête. Et si les flammes avaient atteint leurs vaisseaux ? Et le reste de l’équipage ?

Strive se replaça sur les épaules du mécanicien, sentant sa conscience lui échappait. Il souffla entre ses dents et respira un dernier coup, en espérant que c’était bel et bien de l’air qui infiltrait ses poumons. Il avait du mal à garder ses bras serrés, sentant leur prise se relâcher peu à peu. Ses doigts s’agrippèrent à la tenue du mécanicien dans un dernier effort, la perspective de retrouver l’air libre vite assombrie par la peur de l’asphyxie. Ses yeux clignèrent douloureusement, leurs reflets humides s’estompant sous l’intolérable chaleur.

Il lâcha prise.

Phobos réagit instantanément, chargeant Strive sur ses épaules en dévalant la pente qui venait de se présenter à eux. Il tituba dans sa descente effrénée, enfonçant la terre et arrachant les herbes sous le poids de ses pas précipités. Ils dégringolèrent la colline comme des patins désarticulés, leurs corps emportés par leur élan et échappant miraculeusement au brasier qui faisait rage au-dessus de leur tête.

Leur escapade prit subitement fin. Leur champ de vision se mit à tournoyer alors qu’ils débouchèrent dans un monde plus clément. Strive ne sut dire ce qu’il l’avait ramené à la réalité entre la saisissante sensation de chute ou bien l’exquise sensation de l’air frais caressant le visage. Peu importe la raison, il fut soulagé de constater qu’il était toujours conscient. Ses poumons reprirent aussitôt leur besogne, pompant un maximum d’air tout en expulsant les toxines qui s’étaient infiltrées à travers son masque rudimentaire. Chaque inspiration était une pure torture mais il fallait qu’elle dure. Il toussa à s’en donner le tournis, incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Ses yeux étaient trempés à force de presser leurs paupières pour endurer cette douleur nécessaire.

Phobos s’en tirait bien mieux que lui. Son casque l’avait épargné de cette souffrance en lui fournissant une quantité suffisante d’oxygène pour tenir tête à l’incendie. Sa tenue l’avait quant à elle protégé de la chaleur cuisante des flammes. Seuls quelques endroits noircis avaient goutté à leur ardente morsure. Strive pouvait voir où il avait placé ses mains autour du cou de son ami car de la suie s’était infiltré entre les fibres rougeâtres de sa tenue. Il porta les yeux sur ses propres vêtements et vit que son châle avait été percé sur son épaule, les bords carbonisés du trou craquant sous ses doigts.

Après avoir suffisamment repris son souffle, il s’étala par terre en poussant un soupir éraillé. Il aperçut la lueur du feu qui continuait d’embraser la forêt derrière eux, voyant les torsades orangées s’agiter en quête de matière sèches à dévorer. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu’il arrêterait sa progression. Bientôt, c’est toute la zone qui sera impactée. 

Strive ne put empêcher un rire nerveux de lui échapper devant le malheureux épisode qu’ils venaient de traverser, sa conscience à peiné recouvrée toujours un peu fiévreuse. « Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas faire pour une simple balade en forêt… » Il admira la canopée du bois dont les feuilles tremblantes laissaient passer les rayons du matin. L’aube était passé depuis bien longtemps, le soleil se tenant déjà haut dans le ciel. Evidemment, leur plan était tombé à l’eau. Ça s’annonçait mal. Très mal.

Malgré tout ce qu’ils venaient de subir, Strive se sentit complétement détendu à l’ombre des arbres. Ses sens étaient certainement encore sous le choc, l’induisant en erreur quant à son état physique apparemment passable. Il mit de côté ces pensées et savoura le bonheur de se savoir en vie, vie qui était passée à un fil de la grande faucheuse. 

« Tu crois qu’ils ont remarqué notre absence ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Phobos fit un geste qu’il ne put voir, son attention toujours tournée vers les arbres. Le mécanicien attrapa quelque chose en dehors de son champ de vision avant de le taper contre un rocher, traduisant ses remarques à travers une succession de petits chocs.

_Certainement_.

« Ah, j’aurais espéré une autre réponse. » lui répondit Strive avant de se raidir, sentant sa tête tanguer de nouveau. Les gaz toxiques l’avaient salement atteint et il ne s’attendait pas à ce que leurs symptômes durent aussi longtemps après ingestion. Les effets étourdissant des émanations avaient la vie dure. « Tu crois que Sung va nous en vouloir ? » 

Phobos répondit par une suite d’entrechocs. _Probablement._

« Y a t-il de l’improbabilité dans cette probabilité ? »

Les épaules du mécanicien furent secouées par un rire sourd devant les questions absurdes posées par le jeune Moebien. _Pour être franc. On est foutus._

Strive fit un bruit approbateur. Il n’avait jamais eu la voix aussi granuleuse auparavant. Ses yeux éreintés fixaient le vide du ciel et son corps était comme soudé dans le sol. Il écouta attentivement les bruits ambiants, se laissant bercer par les sons de la nature. Il se serait bien passé du crépitement du feu mais le reste était digne des plus grandes mélodies. La danse des feuilles dans le vent, le doux clapotis de l’eau et le moteur d’un vaisseau en approche-

Strive ouvrit ses yeux en grand, se forçant à s’assoir. Il ne quitta pas le ciel du regard et suivit l’ombre étirée du véhicule glisser au-dessus de la forêt. Une fois qu’il les avait repérés, l’engin entama son atterrissage, brisant la couverture de la canopée de sa carlingue dorée. Le vaisseau se posa précipitamment et ses moteurs coupèrent à l’instant où ses trains touchèrent terre. Strive distingua la silhouette hystérique de son pilote à travers la vitre de la cabine, son aura furieuse déferlant sur lui comme des flots déchainés. La coque du vaisseau de suffit pas à étouffer la colère dégagée par le capitaine. Leurs craintes faisaient pâle figure à côté de sa fureur.

Strive se laissa retomber dans un soupir. Un sourire coupable lui étira les lèvres quand il entendit les pas excédés se rapprocher. Un ricanement le fit grimacer et son cœur nerveux clignota. « Mille météores… nous voilà dans de beaux draps…”

Phobos hocha lentement de la tête et Strive entendit sa main trembler à travers son tapage.

_Totalement._

  
.  
  
.  
  
.

_Sung ne put retenir un grognement agacé aux mains franches qui s’affairaient autour de sa brulure, l’enveloppant sous plusieurs couches de bandages humides. Il se faisaint violence à garder son bras immobile. Dès qu’il se permettait de protester, sa coéquipière lui clouait le bec par des mots brefs ou des regards froids, refermant un peu plus sa poigne autour de son bras blessé._

_« Tiens-toi tranquille, tu veux ? Par les Astres, tu brailles comme un enfant… » le réprimanda-t-elle._

_« Je ne me plaindrais pas si tu te montrais un peu plus délicate ! Bon sang, on dirait presque que tu le fais exprès. Ça fait déjà assez mal comme ça. » Sung grimaça durant l’entièreté du traitement et il se mordit la langue à chaque fois qu’une injure menaçait de lui échapper. S’il avait été plus prudent, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette position plus la moins humiliante. « Je peux très bien me soigner tout seul. »_

_« C’est ça, Monsieur le docteur. » lui répondit ironiquement sa copilote, tournant son titre honorifique en dérision. « Laisse-moi en profiter un peu. Ça fait une paie que je n’ai eu l’occasion de m’occuper de quelqu’un, d’aussi capricieux qui plus est. Ça commençait à me manquer. » Dans sa voix flottait le souvenir furtif de la vie qu’elle avait laissé derrière elle. Elle avait tout laissé pour se consacrer au sauvetage des étoiles et de leur précieuse lueur. Son aventure entamait sa sixième année maintenant et chaque jour, la douleur qu’elle gardait enfouie s’aggravait. Elle nourrissait l’espoir que sa mission s’achevasse bientôt. Elle avait le mal du pays. Sa maison lui manquait. Sa petite étoile encore plus._

_Sung grincha comme un enfant. Il tourna sa tête de l’autre côté, ne voulant voir l’inquiétude sur le visage de sa camarade. Il le regretta aussitôt car son regard croisa celui de Havve dont les yeux rouges se contractèrent. Il semblait s’amuser de son malaise. « Ferme-là, vielle carcasse ! J’ai pas besoin d’entendre tes remarques acerbes ! »_

_La femme lança un regard exaspéré vers le docteur puis lui assena un petit coup à l’arrière du casque avec sa main libre. « Arrête de gigoter ! Nom d’une comète, on dirait une garde d’enfant ici. Pas besoin de devenir grotesque. » La femme serra le bandage plus fort autour de son collègue pour souligner son impatience. Le visage de Sung se déforma brièvement à cela. « Il a raison, tu sais… Le seul à qui tu peux t’en prendre, c’est à toi-même. »_

_« Quoi ?! Je- » Le visage du docteur se mit à rougir sous la colère et la honte. « C’était un accident, vous entendez ? Jamais je n’aurais pu prévoir que ça arriverait. »_

_« Mais oui, c’est ça. » La femme desserra légèrement les bandages pour mieux les enrouler sur le reste du bras de son capitaine. « Je t’ai pourtant dit de ne pas trop t’éloigner. Et toi, quelle est la première chose que tu as faite ? Tu t’es t’échappé le moment où moi et Havve avions le dos tourné. C’est pas comme si je ne t’avais pas prévenu à propos des lacs d’acide. Tu sais, ce liquide corrosif qui dissout tout ce qu’il touche ? Le lac d’acide de la Nova de Cretichian, ça te rappelle rien ? Celui dans lequel tu as bêtement plongé ton bras pour repêcher le Soligramme que tu as fait tomber comme un idiot ? »_

_« Ecoute, ça ne devait pas arriver. J’ai cru- »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ‘lac d’acide ‘ ?! Le mot ‘acide’ ? Non ? Le mot ‘lac’ alors ? Le ‘ne-plonge-pas-ton-bras-dedans-comme-le-dernier-des-crétins’ ? Sérieusement, ton casque est si haut qu’il doit commencer à t’écraser la cervelle, je ne vois que ça. »_

_« J’ai cru quand allant assez vite, je pouvais- »_

_« Si tu étais aussi malin que tu prétends l’être, tu te serais rappelé que ces lacs sont extrêmement dangereux pour les êtres vivants. Tu aurais pu prendre quelque chose d’autre pour récupérer. Je ne sais pas moi, une branche ! Par les Astres, tu pouvais même appeler Havve pour ça ! De t’imaginer mettre la main- » La copilote laissa sa phrase en suspens, secouant la tête avec défaite. « Tu sais quoi ? Ressasser le passé ne sert à rien. Ce qui importe maintenant, c’est que tu t’en sois sorti qu’avec de légères brulures. » Elle déroula la manche du capitaine pour l’enfiler par-dessus la plaie bandée, terminant son intervention d’une petite tape de la main sur la zone convalescente. Sung eut un léger sursaut à la vague de douleur qui lui remonta le bras._

_Cela dessina un sourire espiègle sur le visage de sa camarade._

_Sung tint son bras engourdi contre lui. Les bandages le comprimaient dans sa quasi-intégralité, lui passant entre les doigts et remontant jusqu’à son épaule. Il testa plusieurs fois sa résistance en fléchissant son coude et constata que le bandage tenait parfaitement en place. Ravalant sa fierté, il remercia son équipière pour avoir eu la patience de s’occuper de lui. « Merci. C’est du très bon travail. »_

_Celle-ci sourit de toutes ses dents puis se leva pour aller s’asseoir auprès de l’être de métal qui les regardait depuis le côté opposé. La petite équipe s’était installée sur une planète isolée pour se reposer. Ils avaient atterri alors même que la nuit tombait. Ils comptaient sur les dernières lueurs de la journée pour renflouer les stocks mais le capitaine avait chamboulé leur programme avec sa bêtise. La nuit étant déjà bien entamée, ils n’eurent d’autre choix que de reporter leurs taches au lendemain._

_Le trio s’était installé autour d’un feu et prenaient à présent leur repas, plaçant quelques phrases entre deux délicieuses bouchées. Cuisiner était comme une seconde nature pour le capitaine qui s’occupait quasiment exclusivement de la préparation des repas. C’était un chef né et proposer des plats adaptés au régime alimentaire de chacun était un jeu d’enfant pour lui. Havve était à part. Le gout ne faisait pas partie de ses fonctionnalités._

_Dès qu’ils avaient l’occasion de faire une pause dans leur long périple, Sung faisait toujours en sorte de préparer le plat préféré de sa coéquipière. L’un des principaux critères étant de n’inclure aucun élément organique. Pour le coup, tous deux suivaient un régime assez similaire. Manger végétarien ne dérangeait pas Sung plus que ça. Au contraire, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche quand il fallait se mettre aux fourneaux. Il n’avait pas la fâcheuse mission de chasser la viande lui-même, en condamnant de sa main une pauvre créature innocente à un funeste destin. Il n’aimait pas la viande et le dégout à l’idée de tuer pour manger l’aidait à conserver ce style de vie._

_Une fois repus, ils continuèrent leur discussion, leurs paroles se mélangeant avec le chuchotement des flammes. Ils se rappelèrent leurs dernières aventures, chacun leur tour faisant part de leur propre point de vue. Beaucoup de leurs récits tournaient autour de Sung. Dès que le docteur était le centre de la conversation, le ton se faisait plus taquin et les têtes se secouaient lentement à l’évocation de son irrécupérable imprudence._

_La femme porta une main à sa bouche pour contenir un rire, agrippant un peu plus la couverture qui lui recouvrait les épaules. « Sung, sans rire, quand tu es avec moi, j’ai l’impression de ne jamais avoir quitté ma planète. C’est comme vivre avec un enfant. » Ses yeux malicieux se tournèrent vers Havve. « Deux enfants, même »._

_Les orbes du robot se rétrécirent à ces mots et sa mâchoire se hissa vers le haut, provoquant un grincement insupportable pour les oreilles de la femme._

_« Argh ! C’est bien ce que je dis ! Qu’est-ce que tu peux être immature quand tu t’y mets ! J’ai du mal à croire que vous soyez parvenus aussi loin en vous comportant de la sorte sans quelqu’un pour vous chaperonner. Havve, par pitié, arrête-ça tout de suite ! Tu vas finir par me filer la migraine. » Le robot s’exécuta, desserrant sa mâchoire qui reprit une position normale. Il semblait regretter d’avoir infligé cela à sa camarade. Pour se faire pardonner, il donna une petite pression de la main sur sa tête, agitant ses doigts mécaniques dans ses cheveux blancs et cotonneux._

_Sung les regardait interagir, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Techniquement, c’est toi l’enfant. Havve et moi sommes plus vieux de plusieurs dizaines de millénaires. Tu as l’âge d’un nourrisson comparé à nous ! »_

_La femme leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque. « Tu es donc en train de me dire que même fort d’autant d’années d’expériences, tu n’as rien trouvé de mieux de fourrer ton bras dans un lac d’acide ? L’âge ne rend pas aussi sage qu’on le prétend finalement. L’effet est même inverse sur toi, ça t’a rendu idiot comme un manche. » Elle termina sa phrase un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Elle leva une main en l’air contre laquelle le robot vint y claquer la sienne._

_Sung se mordit la lèvre, son visage virant au rouge. « Peu importe. C’est de l’histoire ancienne. »_

_« Ne pense pas t’en tirer aussi facilement. »_

_« Nom de- lâche-moi la grappe ! C’est arrivé une fois alors pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Ce serait trop te demander de changer de sujet pour au moins deux minutes ?! »_

_Sa coéquipière rigola devant sa crise de nerf. Mettre son capitaine en rogne était décidément un de ses petits plaisirs. « Roh, vois ça comme une preuve d’affection de ma part. C’est ma façon de vous montrer l’attachement que je vous porte. Pas besoin d’être aussi susceptible ! Je suis dans la taquinerie, jamais la moquerie. » Elle appuya son corps contre Havve avant d’éclater de rire. « Je peux te ressortir une autre histoire si tu veux ! Je suis sûr que nous avons connu plus embarrassant que ça. »_

_Sung sentit le bout de ses oreilles bouillir. « Ah non ! Je pense avoir suffisamment subi vos- »_

_Les yeux de la femme s’illuminèrent aux mots que le robot lui glissait dans sa tête. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui avec une expression ébahie, buvant les paroles télépathiques de son compagnon de métal. « Non, tu plaisantes ! Sung, tu as vraiment- »_

_« Assez ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! » s’exclama le docteur. Voyant que rien n’y faisait, il enfonça son visage dans ses mains alors qu’une vague de honte le submergea. A son grand daim, l’histoire du moment était l’une des plus embarrassantes qu’il n’avait jamais vécues. Découvrant l’action pour la première fois, la femme riait de bon cœur, incapable de retenir son euphorie. Sung était mortifié, certaines parties du récit le desservait tellement qu’il voulait disparaitre de leur vue. Même humilié de la sorte, il se réjouissait intérieurement que ses mésaventures provoquassent le bonheur de sa camarade. Il n’y avait pas meilleure médecine pour elle que le rire._

_Il se défendit plusieurs fois, démentant les événements qui ne figuraient pas dans sa version des faits. Malheureusement, son amie était plus forte que lui a ce jeu-là. Elle parvenait toujours à retourner la chose contre lui. Elle avait le don de ressasser le passé avec une extraordinaire célérité, ce qui ne faisait pas les affaires du docteur. Pour chaque fait nié, la femme répliquait par une anecdote encore plus embarrassante sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Sung finit par laisser tomber. Il attendit la fin de l’histoire écrasé par la honte._

_Ses yeux fusillaient Havve du regard, clairement déplu par son comportement déloyal. Il ne tarda pas à lui partager son agacement. « Elle était même pas là quand c’est arrivé ! Il n’y aucun intérêt à lui raconter ça ! »_

_Le désarroi du capitaine dessina un sourire désolé sur le visage de la collaboratrice qui continuait d’écouter les paroles mentales du robot. Elle le remercia de l’avoir incluse dans la confidence d’un petit coup de coude reconnaissant. « Je fais partie du groupe, tu sais ? Ça me donne le droit de tout connaitre de vos mésaventures. Surtout celle-ci. »_

_Havve reprit l’histoire de plus belle, provoquant l’hystérie chez la pilote qui faillit pleurer de rire. Son euphorie résonnait dans la nuit avec plus ou moins d’intensité, passant du ricanement contenu à l’esclaffée tonitruante. Il lui était vraiment difficile de résister au comique de la chose. Havve montrait aussi des signes d’amusement, ses pupilles rougeoyantes libérant un éclat sarcastique. Il n’avait jamais semblé aussi vivant qu’à cet instant._

_Le docteur ne pouvait nier la douce chaleur qui l’enveloppait à la joie que provoquaient ses petits malheurs. Finalement, c’était ces instants de pur bonheur qui l’aidaient à traverser les moments les plus sombres. Cette sensation agréable, il voulait la garder pour toujours. Il souhaitait que la flamme de leur amitié lui réchauffât son cœur de pierre pour l’éternité. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir ressenti un tel attachement, une telle affection envers et venant d’autres dans sa longue vie dans le cosmos. Ce sentiment était si fort qu’il transcendait même le flot du temps._

_Sung n’avait qu’un souhait. Simple et innocent. Vivre au sein de cette famille de cœur pour l’éternité à venir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> Je suis un peu à la traine haha
> 
> Mais c'est que les choses se corsent dites-moi ! C'était moins une pour nos deux héros. Mais Strive et le reste de sa bande ne sont pas aux bouts de leur peine, croyez-moi !
> 
> Ce chapitre pèse son poids, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir les scènes qui s'y déroulent avec cette musique en tête -> [Mora the Spider (Ori and the Will of the Wisps)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgLj-fqEzpM&ab_channel=ShinAkuma)  
> La tension, l'urgence, l'épique ! Le début est si évocateur : Strive frappé par une soudaine migraine, la Sentinelle qui charge son énergie depuis les confins de sa prison, le tir dévastateur qui fend l'air et la révélation du monstre. Ça marche juste tellement bien ! C'est peut-être que moi haha J'ai le chic pour écouter des musiques juste pour imaginer des scènes spécifiques dans ma tête.
> 
> Ah, Phobos ! On l'aime notre Phobos ! Il est devenu comme un grand frère pour Strive, à s'inquiéter pour lui et à le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. C'est si touchant !
> 
> Bientôt Noël, et bonne vacances à ceux qui peuvent en profiter :) Pour fêter les fêtes en approche, rendez-vous en bas de page du chapitre 1 et chapitre 9. Une surprise vous y attend ! Ça croupissait dans mon PC depuis plusieurs mois maintenant alors je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de les poster ;)
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et soyez prudents !


	17. Rage et regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strive et Phobos sont sauvés et rapatriés auprès du reste de l’équipage en toute sécurité. Mais leur excursion ne fut pas sans conséquences. L’inconscience de leurs actions déclencha de vague de réactions chez les autres Brigadiers, et pas des plus agréables. Devant leur profonde déception, le poids déjà lourd de la culpabilité n’en devient que plus écrasant. 
> 
> Leur petite échappée secrète fut certes mal accueillie, mais elle permit de soulever plusieurs questions. La Brigade se rend vite compte que les choses ne sont pas ce qu’elles paraissent sur cette paisible planète et décide de se lancer dans une vaste mission de repérage. Une mission aux résultats troublants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

Le vol de retour était plongé dans un silence de mort. Chaque seconde passée accablait un peu plus le cœur de Strive de honte.

Quand Sung les avait retrouvés, lui et Phobos, il était complètement hystérique. Il hurlait à tout va, à s’en briser les cordes vocales. Ses cris intenables étaient un capharnaüm d’émotions, dépeignant son immense soulagement comme sa terrible fureur. Malgré son agitation, il les avait immédiatement auscultés avec une minutie obsessionnelle, s’attardant sur tout, des blessures les plus conséquentes aux plus insignifiantes.

Retrouver ses collègues en un seul morceau était un soulagement. Pour autant, cela ne tarit en rien le mécontentement du docteur. Aussi vite s’était-il assuré de leur état qu’il s’était emmuré dans le silence le plus total. Maintenant qu’il avait mis la main sur eux, il donna libre cours à la colère qu’il avait jusqu’alors contenue en lui.

D’un sifflement irrité, il entraina les deux contrevenants à bord de son vaisseau. Il ne leur fit grâce d’aucun autre mot, refermant la marche en gardant sa posture rigide. Même en lui faisant dos, Strive savait que le docteur le fusillait d’un regard sévère derrière sa visière. Il n’osa pas se retourner, pétrifié à l’idée de lire la hantise sur le visage désabusé de son capitaine. Ce n’était pas imagination, il pouvait clairement sentir les éclairs lancés par ses yeux lui bruler l’arrière du crâne.

Ils embarquèrent dans le vaisseau dans un calme presque mortuaire. Strive ne pouvait se résoudre qu’à fixer le sol de peur de poser ses yeux sur ses compagnons. Son regard se dirigea directement à la place qu’il occuperait sagement jusqu’à la fin du trajet. Personne n’osa prononcer le moindre mot, se contentant simplement de s’installer sur leur siège respectif les épaules rabaissées, tels des enfants punis qu’on aurait mis au piquet. Le docteur se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil, enfonçant quelques touches de son énorme clavier puis décollant sans plus attendre. Une fois en vol, l’autopilote prit la relève, permettant au capitaine d’inspecter un peu plus sérieusement ses passagers.

Strive fut le premier à être passé au peigne fin. Les blessures qui lui couvraient le corps étaient bien plus apparentes que celles de Phobos. Pourtant, devant la gravité du danger rencontré, le garçon s’en était remarquablement bien tiré, avec pour seules séquelles une brulure superficielle à l’épaule et quelques entailles disséminées sur sa peau. Le plus préoccupant restait la douleur qui lui saisissait la poitrine à chacune de ses respirations. De ses poumons encrassés s’échappaient des sifflements éraillés dès qu’une bouffée d’air passait par sa gorge.

Plusieurs quintes de toux le saisirent violemment, l’interrompant dans sa quête acharnée d’oxygène. Il prit sur lui et se risqua à informer le docteur de son problème respiratoire, ainsi que des vertiges qui accompagnaient le moindre de ses souffles laborieux. Il ne reçut qu’un regard froid en retour et ne sut décider si sa poitrine meurtrie était plus suffocante que l’aura furieuse de son capitaine.

Sung ne parla qu’à de très rares occasions et de façon très concise pendant son auscultation, fourguant simplement un étrange objet dans les mains recouvertes de cendres de son patient. « Appuie ça contre ta bouche et respire dedans. Ne le retire pas tant que je ne te l’ai pas demandé. »

Strive risqua un petit hochement de tête puis appuya l’ustensile contre son visage. C’était une sorte de tissu blanc, très ressemblant à un mouchoir de poche. Ne voulant ennuyer encore plus le docteur par son ignorance, il appliqua ses consignes sans poser de questions et prit une grande inspiration à travers les fibres de cet étrange foulard.

Son effet fut instantané. Une sensation fraiche lui envahit soudainement les voies respiratoires, soulageant quasi immédiatement la sensation rugueuse provoquée par les dépôts de fumée. L’air qui lui remplissait les poumons n’était pas sans rappeler celui du matin frais, encore imbibé par l’humidité de la nuit. Le surprenant objet libéra peu à peu ses poumons de leurs toxines et Strive se sentit vite soulagé de retrouver une respiration normale.

Il tourna un regard plein de gratitude vers le docteur et s’apprêta à le remercier quand Sung le coupa brusquement.

« Non. Pas un mot avant d’arriver au camp, suis-je bien clair ? »

Strive opina lentement derrière son masque de tissu. Devant ce foudroyant revers, ses longues oreilles plumées tombèrent de honte sur ses épaules. Ce bref échange fut le seul que le docteur lui octroya, ce dernier se replongeant dans le mutisme pour toute la durée du voyage. Il travailla en silence, son irritation évidente sur son visage. Quand ce fut le tour de Phobos, Strive vit que les mouvements du docteur étaient extrêmement rigides, si non brutaux. Ils étaient toujours très précis mais ils ne montraient plus aucun signe de sympathie. Sung était véritablement hors de lui.

Bien vite, le vaisseau atteignit la clairière où se dressait leur campement. Strive sentit le vaisseau bringuebaler lorsqu’il toucha terre, la violence du choc décalquant l’humeur enragée de son pilote. La rampe s’ouvrit quelques secondes après dans un concert aigu de jets vaporeux avant de toucher terre avec vacarme. Strive sentit la nausée l’envahir à la perspective de faire face au reste de la troupe. Il espéra sincèrement qu’il se montrerait plus indulgent que Sung.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Strive et Phobos, s’adressant à eux entre ses dents serrées. « Sortez. »

Les épaules affalées, ils dépassèrent Sung dans une marche dépitée. Chacun de leurs pas les embourbait un peu plus dans la culpabilité. Strive tenait toujours le vêtement contre son visage avec l’espoir qu’il dissimulerait son teint rougissant. Il savait que la couche de suie qui lui recouvrait les joues ne suffirait pas à camoufler son profond embarras.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, le premier membre à venir à leur rencontre fut Meouch. Il rejoignit le vaisseau au pas de charge, sa crinière tout hérissée et ses yeux dilatés à la vue de l’état piteux de ses coéquipiers. « Mais qu’est-ce qui vous foutiez, tas de crétins ?! » s’écria-t-il dans un couinement lourd. Sa queue battait l’air comme un fouet. « Vous voulez qu’on meure d’inquiétude ou bien ?! »

Phobos tenta de s’expliquer en entamant une série de signes manuels mais les cris assourdissants de son rival le coupèrent aussitôt. « Toi le casqué, tu la fermes ! Laisse-moi pousser ma gueulante ! Putain de merde, est-ce vous réalisez la panique qu’on a eu quand on a vu l’incendie ? Et l’horreur quand j’ai constaté que non pas un, mais _deux_ d’entre nous manquaient à l’appel quand il a fallu que je prévienne les autres ?! Est-ce qu’on peut faire plus irresponsable que ça, bordel ?! »

Malgré le ton punitif adapté par le lion, Strive détecta un vacillement dans le torrent de reproches qui dévalait d’entre ses babines, sur lesquelles tressaillaient ses longues moustaches. Couplée aux claquements apeurés de ses crocs, cela remettait en doute la crédibilité de sa rage. Meouch était bel et bien furieux mais sa façade bourrine faisait un piètre travail à dissimuler la peur qu’il avait en lui.

Strive ne put imaginer la détresse qu’il avait pu ressentir lorsqu’il avait découvert leur absence, et sa honte s’intensifia à cette pensée.

Ses yeux toujours baissés vers le sol, il souhaitait de tous son cœur pouvoir s’excuser auprès de son pauvre camarade velu. Mais le tissu qu’il gardait plaqué contre sa bouche l’empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot, lui muselant le remords dont il aurait préféré se délester. Et en voyant la manière dont Phobos s’était fait clouer le bec par son rival, il en déduisit que ce dernier n’était pas vraiment enclin à les écouter. À défaut de pouvoir s’exprimer par les mots, Strive communiqua ses sincères excuses en tournant un regard peiné vers Meouch.

Heureusement, Meouch sembla comprendre son message. Ses yeux jaunâtres eux-mêmes embués se décrispèrent en retour. Il était soulagé de les avoir retrouvés sains et saufs.

Leur interaction silencieuse ne dura qu’un court instant car une main gantée vint se placer sur l’épaule du Moebien. Phobos le sortit de ses pensées pour attirer son attention vers la silhouette raide debout au pied du vaisseau refroidissant. Planté comme un piquet, Sung l’attendait, les bras croisés fermement sur son torse et son pied tapant le sol avec impatience. Strive déglutit à la profonde rancune qui se dégageait de son capitaine et c’est porté par des jambes titubantes qu’il alla à sa rencontre. Aucune émotion positive ne transparaissait sur le visage du docteur qui semblait figé dans la pierre. C’était si dérangeant, on aurait dit un étranger. Le contraste avec son enthousiaste habituel était flagrant.

Sung le regardait avec colère à travers sa visière sombre et lui parla sur un ton direct et froid. « Assieds-toi là et attend. Je reviens tout de suite. » A ces mots, il s’en alla à l’intérieur de son vaisseau. Ses pas étaient lourds et l’air autour de lui semblait bouillir. La gorge de Strive se contracta péniblement alors qu’il attendit patiemment le retour du docteur, la honte continuant d’inonder son cœur tels les remous d’une houle interminable. Il osa lever les yeux à travers ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front, observant la clairière avec mélancolie.

Il vit Phobos debout au pied de son propre vaisseau, ses épaules dépitées et la tête baissée, subissant sans protester les reproches de son camarade outré. Pas de dispute cette fois-ci, le mécanicien laissa son rival le malmener sans rien faire pour se défendre. Il encaissa de front le torrent de critiques qui dévala sur son corps déconfit, sa posture le plaidant silencieusement coupable de ses actes. A la vue de son ami, Strive sentit son cœur cesser de battre et sa respiration se figer. Si seulement il n’avait pas laissé sa curiosité le gagner, tous deux n’en seraient pas là à l’heure qu’il est.

Strive soupira à travers le tissu. Il ne souvenait pas s’être senti aussi mal dans sa peau de toute sa vie. Il était si désolé d’être à l’origine d’autant de problèmes. Pas seulement pour Phobos, mais pour tout l’équipage. Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait la stupidité de ses actes. Il grimaça en repensant à son comportement irresponsable. Il aurait dû respecter les ordres de Sung à la lettre. Rester auprès de l’équipage. Se comporter en camarade de confiance. En membre responsable de la Bridage. En bref, il aurait dû se montrer plus mature.

Mais le plus grave était d’avoir entrainé Phobos dans sa bêtise. Partir à l’aventure n’avait été qu’un prétexte voué à dissimuler ses désirs égoïstes. Malgré les doutes émis par le mécanicien à l’idée de s’éloigner du groupe, il l’avait désabusé au moyen d’arguments enjôleurs et intéressés, leurrant Phobos dans un faux sentiment de sécurité. En revoyant la scène de sa tête, Strive se mordit la lèvre et fronça des sourcils, sentant de lourdes larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quel ami il faisait…

Pendant leur excursion, il ne s’était pas douté du choc que pouvait causer leur absence sur les autres. Oui, il s’attendait à ce qu’ils soient inquiets mais il pensait sincèrement qu’ils seraient revenus avant d’éveiller le moindre soupçon. Là où il s’en voulait profondément était son manque total de recul sur leur situation. À aucun moment ne s’était-il méfié des possibles problèmes qu’ils auraient pu rencontrer en route. Certes, tomber entre les griffes d’une Sentinelle était impossible à prévoir mais aussi irréaliste eut été ce scénario, il aurait pu être évité s’il n’avait pas été aussi idiot.

Comment aurait réagi l’équipage s’ils ne s’en étaient pas sortis vivant ? Non, disons plutôt- Quelle aurait été leur réaction s’il avait causé la mort de leur cher compagnon ? À cause de sa stupidité, Phobos aurait pu être tué, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une bête balade en forêt ? Une danse funèbre avec l’ennemi ? Un trépas aux mains d’une créature impitoyable ?

Strive persifla amèrement, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse avec lourdeur. Il enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux avec le furieux besoin de disparaitre de la surface du monde. La lueur de son cœur battait lentement sur sa poitrine, illuminant faiblement la coque du vaisseau qui le surplombait. Il manquait de superlatifs pour décrire à quel point il se trouvait lamentable.

Quelqu’un se racla la gorge et Strive fit volte-face en direction du bruit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette stoïque du docteur et il sentit la nausée faire son retour quand ce dernier prit place à côté de lui. Sung garda le silence pendant qu’il fouilla la trousse médicale qu’il avait ramené, concentré à rechercher le traitement adapté à son patient compliqué. Strive se remit à fixer le sol, ne se sentant pas digne de regarder son capitaine en face.

L’air était incroyablement pesant. Sung travailla sans émettre le moindre son, agissant avec une froideur désarmante. Quelques fois, un éclair de douleur traversa le corps de Strive lorsque le docteur s’affairait sur une de ses coupures mais il tint bon, ravalant ses protestations du mieux qu’il put. Il n’avait aucune envie d’empirer son cas déjà sensible ni de braquer son supérieur. Il se fit violence pour garder son calme pendant l’examen de ses blessures, serrant des dents derrière le tissu rafraichissant.

Quand Sung arriva à la brulure à son épaule, Strive ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il se crispa sur lui-même malgré tous ses efforts pour garder contenance, pestant derrière ses lèvres serrées pour avoir interrompu le docteur dans son travail. Mais sa réaction ne laissa pas Sung de marbre, son inquiétude prenant momentanément le dessus sur sa colère. La trêve fut de courte durée, et l’air ambiant retrouva aussitôt de sa lourdeur.

Le cœur de Strive clignota nerveusement au retour du silence, et il ne put ravaler ses mots plus longtemps. « Sung- »

« Pas un mot. Tu n’es pas autorisé à parler. » cingla Sung. Sa réponse eut l’effet d’une claque.

Strive grimaça devant la sévérité du capitaine, fermant des yeux pour endurer la douleur aigue libérée par ses blessures et celle qui lui lacerait le cœur. Toujours rabattues contre son cou, ses oreilles se mirent à trembler en réaction à la tristesse qu’il le rongeait. Sur sa poitrine, son cœur émettait une lueur timide et ne demandait qu’une chose : être pardonné. Strive savait qu’il méritait amplement le courroux qu’il recevait. Si seulement il avait réalisé l’ampleur de ses décisions.

Tout d’un coup, un long soupir brisa le vide de leur conversation. Sung marmonna quelque chose dans son écharpe, l’arête de son nez prise entre deux doigts alors qu’il remettait de l’ordre dans ses pensées. « Est-ce que ta respiration va mieux ? Les résidus de fumée, je veux dire. Tu penses que tes poumons en sont débarrassés ? »

Strive prit une grande inspiration et constata que sa poitrine ne le tiraillait plus du tout. Ses poumons ne protestaient plus à l’air qu’ils aspiraient et la sensation de tournis n’était maintenant qu’un vieux souvenir. Il hocha finalement de la tête, son geste appréhensif sous le regard réprobateur de son interlocuteur.

« Ça suffira. Tu peux enlever le masque. »

Strive déposa l’étrange étoffe à ses pieds et il put enfin respirer l’air parfumé de la clairière. Il distingua une légère odeur de brulé dans le vent, traces égarées de la forêt toujours à la merci des flammes. Son visage se déforma et il détourna les yeux de ce terrible spectacle, dont il se savait le principal acteur.

« Le mouchoir est imbibé d’un neutralisant. » dit Sung de nulle part. Toujours occupé à bander les blessures de Strive, il se lança dans une discours explicatif inattendu. « Tu as certainement compris son fonctionnement le moment où tu l’as mis sur ta bouche. C’est tout le travail du neutralisant que de débarrasser son utilisateur des toxines et le fournir en quantité suffisante d’oxygène. C’est le remède idéal pour dépolluer les voies respiratoires et les prévenir de toute obstruction. »

Le garçon opina sans dire un mot. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à la parole retrouvée du docteur. Pas question de risquer de l’énerver encore plus. Il laissa l’homme s’exprimer librement tout en l’écoutant avec la plus grande des attentions. Mais le ton monotone employé n’avait rien de confortant.

« Ce sont des outils utiles dans de nombreuses circonstances. Nettoyer les poumons, filtrer l’air de ses impuretés. Certains sont même équipés pour stabiliser la densité de l’air pendant un certain temps. Ils peuvent ainsi pallier le manque d’oxygène dû à l’altitude ou bien au vide intersidéral pour un temps limité. Evidemment, c’est à utiliser en dernier recours, si aucune autre solution n’est envisageable. Je fais toujours en sorte d’en être équipé en cas d’urgence. Celui que je t’ai donné est justement conçu pour ce genre de situation. Tu sais, celle où l’on frôle la mort par asphyxie. »

Strive était noyé par le remord. Cette conversation avait pris un très mauvais tournant. Il avala nerveusement et répondit d’une voix rauque. « Sung, pardon- »

« C’est ce genre de technologie qui nous permet d’éviter de nombreux problèmes. Elle nous facilite la vie sur bien des plans : le transport spatial, la précision de nos armes, la fiabilité de nos équipements de recherche et de sauvetage. Elle sauve des vies, comme celle du gamin entêté que tu es… » Il s’était tourné vers Strive et un sourire ironique avait fait surface sur son visage ferme. « Il y a une chose que je ne sais pas faire. Tu sais ce que c’est ? Ramener les morts. Ça, j’en suis incapable, Strive. Alors à quoi bon tester mes limites ? »

« Sung, écoute-moi s’il-te-plait. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te promets, je n’ai jamais souhaité qu’une telle chose arrive. »

« Il y a une question que je me pose parfois. Et si j’avais appris les arts de la nécromancie durant mes nombreux voyages ? Les maitres en la matière ont certes disparu depuis des millénaires, emportant avec eux tout leur savoir et les controverses qui vont avec. Mais j’aurais bien aimé les rencontrer, je suis certain que c’étaient des gens charmants. C’est assez regrettable. Si l’on m’avait initié à leur savoir, j’aurais peut-être ramené la nécromancie elle-même à la vie ! »

Strive ne parvenait pas à suivre Sung mais il n’allait pas remettre en question ses propos, aussi déroutants étaient-ils. Les excuses se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elles n’atteignirent jamais leur destinataire. « Je suis l’unique responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. C’est moi qui ai convaincu Phobos de m’accompagner et qui ai proposé de nous éloigner. À cause de moi- » Strive se stoppa. La sensation du réveil de la bête onyx sous ses doigts le faisant frissonner de tout son être. « L’incendie est entièrement ma faute. C’est… Je n’aurais pas dû- »

« Exactement, Strive. Tu n’aurais pas dû. Tu n’aurais pas dû me désobéir. » Le grognement dans la voix du docteur embrocha le cœur de Strive. Envahi par la peur, son corps se recroquevilla sous le regard intense de l’homme. « Je t’avais dit de ne pas t’éloigner et ça ne t’as pas empêcher d’aller à l’encontre de mes ordres. Oui, Phobos était avec toi mais là n’est pas la question. Je suis ton capitaine et tu dois m’écouter quand je te parle. Désapprouver mes ordres n’est pas un prétexte pour t’en dispenser ! Les règles sont là pour vous protéger et non vous oppresser ! »

« Mais, je- »

« Quand je t’ai accueilli dans nos rangs, j’ai placé de grands espoirs en toi. C’est toujours le cas, petit. Tu caches un potentiel que nous ne pouvons négliger. Par les Astres, jamais je ne pourrai supporter perdre quelqu’un d’aussi prometteur que toi dans des circonstances aussi absurdes ! Par pure idiotie ! » Sung monta en volume et ses exclamations gagnèrent en débit. « Cette équipe fonctionne sur une confiance mutuelle. Et pas sur des comportements irresponsables et manipulateurs. Comment puis-je compter sur toi si tu es capable de nous faire des coups pareils dans le dos ? Entre être brave et inconscient, il y a une limite. Et tu n’es pas loin de basculer du mauvais côté ! »

« Combien de fois devrais-je m’excuser ?! » assena Strive avec fureur, son humeur se nourrissant des émotions qui lui torturaient le cœur. « J’ai été idiot ! Je veux juste- Je suis désolé. »

Sung ne répondit pas dans l’immédiat. Il se recula d’abord avec un soupir fatigué. « Je le vois très bien. Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais tu dois comprendre que tes actions peuvent impacter tout le monde. » La voix du docteur perdit en agressivité et ses phrases trainèrent un peu plus en longueur. « Strive, tu n’as pas idée de la frayeur que j’ai ressentie lorsque j’ai vu la fumée s’élever de la forêt. L’équipage entier était en danger et j’ai immédiatement voulu évacuer la zone. Mais quand Meouch m’a informé de votre absence, j’ai cru que j’allais perdre pied.

« Ma priorité est de tous vous garder sains et saufs. En tant qu’équipe, nous devons rester unis et nous protéger les uns les autres. S’il y a le moindre danger, il nous faut l’affronter ensemble. Cette responsabilité, c’est notre part du contrat et notre mission de tous les instants. Comment te garder loin de tous danger si tu te jettes tout seul dans la gueule du loup ? A quoi bon établir des liens de confiance pour les voir ensuite brisés par des décisions absurdes ? Que nous resterait-il à la fin ?

« L’idée qu’un de mes compagnons… non, un de mes _amis_ meure seul m’est insupportable. Je suis certes à la tête de la Bridage mais l’implication que je reçois de la part de mes camarades n’est pas à sens unique. Ce n’est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas m’impliquer dans notre amitié. Elle est et restera réciproque. Ce lien que nous avons forgé au fil des années m’est très précieux. Et quand nous t’avons accueilli, tu es devenu un membre à part entière de notre communauté. Te perdre serait la pire chose à laquelle je puisse penser. Que je sois maudit si je laissais une telle chose arriver. Je ne le permettrai pas, pas tant que je trace ma route dans cette piètre existence. »

Strive écouta les paroles du docteur et son cœur se relaxa sous une douce chaleur. Jamais il n’avait pensé être aussi important aux yeux de l’équipage, surtout Sung. Tous ses efforts pour veiller à sa sécurité était incroyablement touchants. Les comportements qui lui avaient semblés excessifs prirent à présent tous leur sens. Sung ne voulait pas le freiner dans son aventure, il voulait simplement le protéger.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir filé en douce comme ça… J’aurais dû demander ton avis avant d’agir. »

« Oui, tu aurais vraiment dû. Et tu aurais été libre de faire ce que tu veux. » Sung soupira avec amertume, une touche d’humour pointant le bout de son nez dans sa voix. « J’aurais en tout cas mieux pris ton affront si tu avais obtenu mon consentement préalable. Et ça t’aurait épargné bien du tracas. »

Strive sentit ses joues bouillir d’embarras.

« Mais que tu sois venu me voir ou non, j’ai le sentiment que ça n’aurait rien changé. » Sung tourna sa tête vers la canopée embrasée d’où s’échappait toujours une large colonne de fumée. Elle montait si haut qu’elle se confondait avec les nuages. Son visage se tordit d’inquiétude. « Hier, j’ai vu la façon que tu avais de regarder la forêt. Tu ne tenais pas en place et ce, jusqu’à tard dans la nuit. Quelque chose t’obsédait. Cela fait seulement quelque temps que nous nous connaissons, mais j’ai bien vite compris que tu ne serais pas parti si cela n’avait pas été important. Dis-moi, Strive… Qu’est-ce que t’a poussé à te rendre dans la forêt ? »

Strive sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement au souvenir de la voix manipulatrice de la Sentinelle dans sa tête. Ses mots silencieux l’avaient complètement décroché de la réalité et il s’était laissé entrainer dans la grotte verdoyante. Mal lui en prit d'être aussi curieux car la créature avait exploité sa soif de découverte pour le mener droit dans un terrible piège. Même prisonnière du sol, elle l’avait appelé, réclamant éperdument sa présence. Et malgré lui avoir donné ce qu’elle souhaitait, ça n’avait pas suffi à la rassasier. Strive précipita une main sur son cœur comme s’il craignait que sa lueur, sa vie, ne lui échappe de nouveau.

« C’était une Sentinelle du Néant. »

« Quoi ?! » Sung se leva immédiatement à ces mots, un grognement se formant au fond de sa gorge. « Vous avez trouvé une Sentinelle ?! Vous- bon sang, ces saloperies se trouvent même ici ?! »

Strive se crispa devant les aboiements soudains du capitaine. Il savait que c’était un sujet sensible à aborder avec le docteur. Il espéra juste que ce dernier parvienne à contenir sa rage pour écouter la suite de son récit. « Oui. Elle était prise au piège dans le sol. Quand Phobos et moi sommes arrivés, nous étions loin de suspecter qu’un tel danger nous guettait. Rien n’y prêtait. Jusqu’à ce que je m’approche de la crevasse. C’est… c’est entièrement ma faute. Je l’ai trouvée et… je l’ai réveillée. »

« Qu’est-ce tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même… Je pouvais l’entendre m’appeler. Ça a commencé ici-même, au campement. Quelque chose me parlait. Ce n’était pas une voix, mais comme des pensées qui n’étaient pas les miennes. Le vaisseau semblait si désespéré. On aurait dit qu’il me suppliait que je le trouve. Maintenant que j’y repense, ça sonnait comme un ordre. Un ordre que je ne pouvais me résoudre à désobéir. » Il prit sa tête dans ses mains alors qu’il revit la scène se jouer devant ses yeux. « Je l’ai écouté, je me suis approché et je l’ai touché. Elle- elle a bien failli me tuer. Je ne parle pas de l’incendie qu’elle a déclenché. Non, à son contact, j’ai cru un instant que mon cœur s’était éteint. » Sa main se mit à trembler sur sa gemme dont le rayonnement s’échappait par intermittence d’entre ses doigts. « Elle a essayé de voler ma lueur. Milles météores, elle y est presque parvenue. »

Sung fit les cent pas sous son vaisseau, chaque enjambée décuplant son inquiétude. « Une Sentinelle. Ici ? De tous les lieux possibles, il a fallu que nous tombions sur un de leurs repères. » Il s’arrêta net dans sa ronde, réalisant soudainement qu’un élément incroyable lui avait échappé. Il se retourna si vite vers Strive que son casque manqua de chavirer de sa tête. « Vous avez affrontés une Sentinelle ?! À vous seuls ?! »

« Pour tout te dire, c’est Phobos qui a mené l’offensive. J’étais surtout là pour le couvrir. » Strive ouvrit son bouclier pour accompagner ses paroles. La surface azurée de ce dernier ne souffrait d’ailleurs d’aucun dommage. « Nous nous somme prêtés main forte l’un l’autre. Si nous n’avions pas été ensemble pour lui faire face, je pense que nous ne serions plus là pour en parler. »

Sung n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se pinça l’os du nez à la sensation de son cerveau en ébullition dans sa boite crânienne. « Nom d’une comète… avec quoi je me retrouve encore… » Le docteur se ressaisit aussitôt, mettant ses pensées de côté. « Okay, vous êtes parvenus à vous tirer de là en vie. Bon sang, je ne sais même plus si la situation devrait me réjouir ou me révolter. Et en plus de ça, tu dis que le vaisseau te parlait ? Est-ce que Phobos l’entendait aussi ? »

Strive répondit par la négative. « Non, juste moi. »

Le docteur semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Un énième soupir lui échappa. « Quand cesseras-tu donc de me surprendre ? Communiquer avec les Sentinelles… Je n’ai jamais rien entendu de tel. J’ignore si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Et il y a autre chose. Quand je l’ai rencontrée, sa voix était odieuse. C’était sournois, malsain, impitoyable. Le vaisseau était complètement insensible à la destruction qu’il répandait autour de lui. Mais quand Phobos lui a porté le coup fatal, tout a changé. Il… m’a remercié. »

« Vraiment ? La Sentinelle t’a remercié ? Après toutes les horreurs qu’elles font subir au cosmos, tu veux me faire croire qu’une telle monstruosité est capable de gratitude ? »

« Oui. Sa voix a radicalement changé. Cette douceur, c’était comme- ça m’a rappelé quelque chose. » Les yeux de Strive se voilèrent. « Mais j’ignore ce que c’est. »

C’en était trop pour Sung. Tout ce qu’il venait d’entendre le dépassait complètement. Il envoya ses bras en avant de façon abattue. « Et moi qui comptais te faire passer une sale journée pour te punir, tu viens de redéfinir mes priorités. Tout ce qui tu racontes là n’a rien d’une bonne nouvelle. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire l’impasse dessus. » Le docteur fit signe à Strive de le suivre, invitant le reste de la Brigade à les rejoindre au centre du campement.

Phobos fut le premier à répondre à son appel. Il se dirigea vers eux au pas de course, bien déterminé à se racheter, à commencer par sa ponctualité. Havve fut le suivant, sortant de sa cachette depuis l’arrière de son énorme vaisseau. Il semblait plus fatigué que d’habitude. En tout cas, aussi épuisé que pouvait l’être une forme de vie artificielle. Ses orbes rouges fixaient le vide, comme si son crâne était aux cribles d’une migraine.

Meouch les rejoignit en dernier et se plaça aux côtés du mécanicien. Il semblait s’être remis de sa crise de nerf à en juger sa crinière qui avait repris des proportions normales. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Il va y avoir du changement dans nos plans, les gars. La petite escapade de Strive et Phobos était certes une idée absurde, » les deux concernés baissèrent la tête de honte, « mais elle s’est prouvée d’une importance cruciale. Grâce à leur bêtise, nous savons qu’une Sentinelle égarée se trouvait ici. »

Meouch s’étouffa à ces mots et sortit ses griffes. « Tu t’paies nos têtes ! Ici ? T’es sûr de toi, Sung ? »

Le capitaine acquiesça. « Affirmatif. Par je-ne-sais-quel miracle, ils sont parvenus à la vaincre alors qu’elle était à moitié enterrée. Mais il n’y a pas de quoi se réjouir. Si l’un de ces charognards se trouvait ici, je suis prêt à parier que d’autres vont venir. Merde, qui sait si ce n’est pas le contraire ! Peut-être que la planète entière en grouille ! » Sung pointa Meouch et Phobos du doigt. « Vous deux, vous venez avec moi. Nous allons inspecter cette planète d’un peu plus près. A la moindre anomalie, débarrassez-vous-en à vue. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Des commentaires ? »

Les deux pilotes désignés se regardèrent, interdits. Voilà un choix inhabituel. « Et Havve dans tout ça ? »

« Il restera ici avec Strive. »

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama Strive, qui n’essaya même pas de dissimuler sa surprise. « Pourquoi devrais-je rester là ? »

« Parce que. » Le docteur croisa les bras et dirigea un regard irrité vers le jeune Moebien. « Ne pense pas que j’ai tourné la page pour le coup bas que tu nous as fait ce matin. Pareil pour toi, Phobos. Mais j’ai besoin de quelqu’un d’autre pour mener à bien cette mission. Hors de question que je vous laisse à nouveau seuls, manquerait plus que vous remettiez ça. » Il se tourna vers l’imposante silhouette de son ami métallique. « Avec lui, je suis sûr que mes ordres seront respectés à la lettre. »

Un soupir ennuyé s’échappa de Strive alors qu’il écouta Sung lui donner ses raisons. Mais cette fois, il fit en sorte de garder ses remarques pour lui. Que ça lui plaise ou non, Sung avait tout à fait raison concernant leur binôme. S’il avait été laissé une nouvelle fois seul en compagnie du mécanicien, qui sait dans quelle autre galère ils se seraient embarqués. Volontaire ou non.

« Bien. Est-ce tout est clair ? » demanda Sung.

L’équipage fit un hochement de tête collectif, Strive montrant bien moins enthousiaste que les autres sur la décision finale.

« Parfait. Nous partons sur le champ ! Une fois en vol, je vous ferais part de ma stratégie. » Meouch et Phobos s’apprêtèrent à rejoindre leur vaisseau, mais le mécanicien pourpre fut stoppé dans son élan. « Oh, et Phobos ? Toi et moi allons avoir une longue discussion un fois en vol. » Sung souriait mais ça n’était pas sincère. Strive frissonna à la vague de colère qui se dégagea du capitaine et il plaignit Phobos. Le capitaine allait surement lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pendant le vol. Contrairement à ce qu’il laissait paraitre, sa rage était loin d’être redescendue.

Cloué sur le sol terreux de la clairière, Strive n’avait d’autre choix que de regarder ses trois camarades prendre leur envol. Leurs moteurs se mirent en marche dans une succession de pétarades et de violentes bourrasques d’air s’ensuivirent, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière dans les airs. Les vents étaient si puissants qu’ils secouèrent les bosquets alentours, certaines feuilles trop frêles pour résister à leur force. Les vaisseaux s’élevèrent sans plus tarder dans les airs et Strive regarda leurs silhouettes uniques s’éloigner de la clairière avant de disparaitre derrière le rideau de fumée.

Il soupira. Il aurait vraiment aimé les accompagner. L’appel du ciel devra attendre, les ordres de son capitaine passaient avant tout. Plus question de faire une nouvelle entorse à la règle en jouant les candides. D’ailleurs, un certain robot était là pour s’en assurer. Aucune chance pour lui de se soustraire au regard perçant de la créature de métal. Ses yeux rougeâtres étaient plantés sur lui, surveillant tous ses faits et gestes.

Strive ne trouva rien d’autre à faire que de s’asseoir par terre. Il admira un moment la lente dérive des énormes nuages cotonneux dans le ciel. Soudain, il fut secoué par un énorme vacarme. Il se retourna et vit que le robot venait d’asseoir son mastodonte de corps artificiel à côté du sien. Havve le regardait sans rien dire, appliquant au doigt et à l’œil les directives que le docteur venait de lui implanter : garder Strive à l’œil jusqu’à leur retour.

Le duo resta là, au milieu de nulle part, à se laisser bercer par la brise dont les douces caresses estompèrent peu à peu les terrifiants souvenirs de la matinée. Suite à l’intense épisode qu’il venait de vivre, Strive accueillit cette paix retrouvée à bras ouverts, bien que le tableau soit terni par ses nombreuses courbatures et blessures. Le bandage tout neuf qu’on venait de lui enfiler aidait certes à calmer la gêne mais ses articulations le grippaient toujours un peu. Son état n’était pas aussi dramatique que la fois avec les Hurlemadonnes mais il n’y avait pas de quoi être fier pour autant.

Il n’arrêtait pas de s’agiter. Impossible de trouver une position qui ne fasse pas protester son corps. Havve remarqua son inconfort -comment ne pouvait-il pas avec son regard braqué sur lui !- et il pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il leva un de ses bras et pointa son embout vers le cœur de Strive. Il semblait poser une question.

Jusqu’alors, Strive avait plus ou moins de facilité à communiquer par les gestes, surtout avec Phobos pour interlocuteur. En revanche, Havve était une autre affaire. Son corps étant dépourvu de toutes mimiques et de voix pour s’exprimer, le robot était aussi vide qu’une page blanche. A la rigueur, la seule chose qui trahissait un semblant d’expressivité était ses yeux mais le peu d’indices qu’ils donnaient ne suffisait pas toujours à déchiffrer ses pensées. Le son de son moteur était un autre moyen majeur pour avoir une idée de son ressenti mais il n’aidait en rien à comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire. L’échange s’annonça compliqué.

« Mon cœur ? Qu’y a-t-il ? »

Le robot hocha de la tête puis pointa le même bras vers le vaisseau de Strive comme pour créer une quelconque connexion entre les deux éléments. Il repointa de nouveau le joyau luisant et fit appel à ses autres bras pour désigner les nombreuses blessures sur le corps du garçon. Havve répéta ses gestes en boucle dans l’attente que le message percute.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que Strive ne rassemble les pièces du puzzle. Quand il comprit ce que toutes ces gesticulations pouvaient bien signifier, il s’exaspéra devant sa propre négligence. « Mais oui ! Astres, comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille ? » Il se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds puis se dirigea vers son vaisseau, Havve à ses talons.

A présent debout face à son vaisseau, il se surprit à admirer une nouvelle fois sa beauté. Il se revit le laisser derrière lui ce matin dans l’espoir que sa présence couvre son départ vers la forêt. Dommage pour lui, ça n’a pas marché comme prévu. Maintenant qu’il était contraint à regarder le ciel sans avoir le luxe d’y voguer, son vaisseau ne lui servait pas à grand-chose. Il se trompait.

Pas une seul fois depuis le premier jour de la mission n’avait-il eu l’opportunité de rappeler son vaisseau en lui. Il s’était habitué à l’avoir à ses côtés mais à présent que son environnement n’était plus aussi confinant que celui de l’espace, il était temps de mettre son fidèle astronef au repos. Et de tirer parti de ses incroyables pouvoirs guérisseurs.

Strive effleura les parois pures de sa machine éthérée. Il sentit comme un frisson électrique lui enrober les doigts. Le vaisseau disparut dans une boule de lumière puis se faufila entre ses doigts pour se nicher dans la paume de sa main ouverte. L’énergie s’agita doucement dans l’attente que son propriétaire finisse le travail. Strive ramena la sphère mouvante contre sa poitrine, plaquant doucement sa main contre son cœur fatigué. La lumière se fondit à travers la gemme, déclenchant une vague de vitalité soudaine dans le corps du jeune Moebien.

Il laissa un soupir soulagé franchir ses lèvres et sentit son corps se détendre dès l’instant où la lumière disparut en lui. Au vu des nombreuses coupures et de la sale brulure qui lui handicapait l’épaule, il ne put estimer le moment où il retrouverait toute sa forme. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait fait appel à ce phénomène au point d’en connaitre par cœur les effets -heureusement pour lui !- Son corps sera certainement remis de ses blessures d’ici le coucher du soleil. À y penser, comment les choses se seraient-elles passées s’il avait emmené son vaisseau avec lui dans la forêt ? Leur aurait-il permit de s’enfuir des griffes de la Sentinelle ? Ses blessures auraient-elle été moindres s’il avait bénéficié plus vite de ses capacités régénératrices ? Et Sung aurait-il mieux réagi à son inconscience ?

Les mots de son capitaine resurgirent dans sa tête et il s’avachit sur lui-même. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler plus longtemps avec lui mais ce dernier avait été clair : il lui en voulait profondément. Le cœur de Strive prit un coup alors que le souvenir de ses actions revint le hanter pour la énième fois. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas consulté Sung au lieu de lui fausser compagnie comme un enfant mal élevé ? Strive avait brisé la confiance que l’équipage avait placé en lui. Il voulait se haïr et pourtant, il n’avait jamais voulu que les conséquences soient si graves. Tout ce qu’il espérait à présent était que le docteur le pardonne pour ses actions. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de l’équipage.

Pour tuer le temps et tenter d’oublier ses remords, Strive porta son regard sur la forêt au loin et sur ses feuillages incandescents. L’incendie était en train de perdre en intensité et il ne se répandait plus. Les flammes avaient quasiment disparu, seul demeurait la chaleur intense de son passage. Dans le ciel, la colonne de fumée s’étirait très haut mais le pire était derrière à présent. De lui-même, l’assaut des flammes sonnait lentement sa retraite. Cela soulagea profondément Strive car voir cette magnifique forêt entière partir en fumée par sa faute était bien la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus coupable qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Sans dire un mot, il attendit patiemment le retour de la Brigade. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ? Il n’en savait rien. Seul la course du Soleil dans le ciel lui donna une idée du temps passé. Ce dernier avait presque traversé la moitié du cadran et les ombres alentours commençaient à bien s’étirer. Strive regarda les lignes noires se dessiner lentement sur le sol et danser en symbiose avec l’énorme boule de feu céleste. Il se souvint de Sung lui expliquant comment il pouvait lire l’heure de la journée rien qu’avec le Soleil mais c’était encore tout nouveau pour lui.

Ses oreilles étaient attentives au moindre son qui résonnait dans la clairière. Il essaya d’identifier d’où pouvait bien provenir tel ou tel bruit, histoire de s’occuper. Il voulut explorer les alentours, pas seulement avec ses yeux, mais le regard méticuleux de son surveillant lui fit changer d’avis. C’est à cause de sa curiosité qu’il en était là. Y céder à nouveau serait donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Il préféra rester par terre jusqu’au retour des autres et appliquer les ordres comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début.

Au bout d’un moment, Strive prit la parole d’une voix mollassonne. Il parla à son ami robot, fatigué du silence interminable dans lequel il se trouvait plongé. Il tenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, reposant son menton sur ses bras croisés et regardant le vide devant lui d’un regard triste. « Est-ce que tu m’en veux Havve ? Je n’ai pas pu te demander jusqu’à présent. »

Il pouvait sentir le regard critique du robot glisser sur lui. Ses orbes rouges le dévisageaient comme un prédateur et Strive n’osa pas le regarder en retour, gardant ses yeux tournés vers l’horizon. Le robot ne dit rien ni ne bougea d’un pouce, comme s’il réfléchissait à la question posée.

Soudain, sa mâchoire se souleva lentement, émettant un grincement métallique strident qui resonna dans toute la clairière. Strive se raidit devant le son hideux qui retentissait autour de lui, ses oreilles fragiles se planquant contre son cou pour bloquer l’horrible son. « D’accord, d’accord, j’en déduis que tu l’es toi aussi. » Les orbes du robot se rétrécirent et il hocha de la tête.

Strive soupira, l’air passant difficilement dans sa gorge nouée. « Je suis désolé, Havve. Je n’ai jamais voulu que les choses tournent aussi mal. En étant aussi ignorant, je vous ai causé tant de soucis. Je souhaite vraiment faire partie de votre équipe, je le jure ! Mais je comprendrais que vous ne voyiez plus en moi la recrue que vous espériez… Ce que j’ai fait était stupide et égoïste. Par les Astres, qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de piétiner votre confiance de cette façon ? Je suis le pire membre d’équipage qui soit… »

Havve ne bougea pas d’un pouce, plongé dans le code de ses pensées binaires. Il se tourna finalement vers le jeune Moebien et remarqua qu’il était au bord des larmes. Son cœur artificiel s’emballa, causant une accélération de ses percussions internes. De voir son petit compagnon sur le point de craquer le mettait mal à l’aise et une vague de sympathie lui traversa les circuits. Il plaça gentiment une des mains sur les cheveux duveteux du garçon, donnant de minuscules caresses rassurantes.

Ce geste lui était terriblement familier. Sa cage thoracique creuse avait beaucoup de mal à résorber le vrombissement douloureux qui lui secouait le corps. Même un robot comme lui ne pouvait se libérer des chaines de la culpabilité. Encore pire, tout était enregistré dans sa mémoire, jusqu’au moindre petit détail.

Sous l’énorme main bienfaisante du robot, Strive se sentit libéré d’un poids. Sa tristesse se dissipa un peu devant les mouvements certes étranges mais aussi extrêmement apaisants du robot. Il vit dans ce comportement consolateur la preuve que le robot voulait tourner la page sur ses mésaventures. Si ça avait été l’autre cas de figure, il n’aurait pas fait preuve d’une telle gentillesse. Heureusement, le robot avait ouvert le dialogue à sa façon, libérant Strive d’une partie de son inquiétude.

Les deux amis attendirent patiemment le retour du reste de la troupe. C’était long, et Strive se sentit glisser petit à petit dans un état de semi-conscience. Les péripéties de la matinée l’avaient épuisé et il n’était qu’une question de minute avant que la fatigue ne le revendique tout entier. Il finit par s’endormir aux côtés du robot et de sa présence rassurante. Malgré la nature artificielle de son ami et son apparence plus que déroutante, Strive lui vouait à présent une entière confiance. Bercé par la symphonie de son corps métallique, il se laissa sombrer dans un paisible sommeil.

Havve n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que ses capteurs auditifs ne relèvent les faibles ronflements du Moebien. Il posa ses yeux vers la source du son, sa mâchoire se hissant d’un air amusé. Il continua d’appliquer de petits tapotements délicats sur la tête du garçon endormi, gardant ses gestes mesurés pour ne pas le réveiller. Ce dernier avait bien besoin de repos après toute cette agitation.

Nul besoin que Strive ne se fatigue à lui raconter toute l’histoire. Pendant que Sung s’était affairé à panser ses blessures, Havve avait pu entendre Strive à travers les oreilles du docteur. Par l’intermédiaire de leur lien télépathique, Havve avait suivi leur conversation comme s’il y avait participé. Strive ne se doutait certainement pas de tout ce que le robot avait appris à travers le docteur. Et il valait mieux pour lui que cette écoute fortuite reste secrète. 

Havve garderait le silence, comme il sait si bien le faire.

Mais tout de même. Quelle histoire. Le fait d’être tombé sur une Sentinelle et de s’en être tiré presque indemne, Havve avait du mal à y croire. Phobos se chargeant de terrasser la bête -Havve se promit de lui faire moins de crasse à l’avenir- et Strive volant à son secours. Malgré tous les risques d’une telle décision, il n’avait pas hésité à lui prêter main forte et mettre sa vie sur la sellette. Pas grand monde ne serait capable d’une telle bravoure, surtout venant d’une personne aussi inexpérimentée que lui.

Le robot tourna ses orbes oculaires vers le ciel, la question de Strive ressurgissant soudain dans sa tête. Lui en voulait-il ? Sur le moment, sa réponse aurait été oui. Il était furieux. La proximité mentale avec son partenaire avait forcé l’immense peur de ce dernier sur son esprit artificiel. Aucune chance d’y échapper, les millénaires passés ensemble ayant rendu ce lien inébranlable. Il en résultait aujourd’hui un seul et même esprit réceptif à toutes les émotions qu’ils ressentaient, aussi dévastatrices étaient-elles. Malgré sa mémoire quasiment infinie, Havve ne se souvenait plus du temps où il ne ressentait rien. Aujourd’hui cependant, il n’était même pas sûr que ses émotions étaient les siennes. Peut-être étaient-elles les conséquences de l’esprit chaotique de Sung, laissant chez le robot cet étrange sentiment hybride. Malgré tout, ressentir des choses lui était agréable, quand bien même elles ne lui appartenaient pas.

Havve devait énormément au docteur. Il avait de nombreuses dettes envers lui. Mais ils ne seraient jamais quittes. Un bon nombre d’entre elles n’avait tout simplement pas de prix. Sa redevance prit alors la forme d’une profonde servitude envers cet être vivant pour qui il retournerait ciel et terre sans sourciller. Beaucoup jugerait ce dévouement aveugle comme une acte saugrenu mais Havve n’avait que faire du reste. C’était tout simplement sa raison d’exister. Sung lui avait insufflé la vie et méritait plus que tout son inénarrable loyauté.

Il était devenu le bras droit du capitaine et serait à son service jusqu’au bout, même au risque d’entrainer sa propre destruction. Les récents évènements l’ont ainsi vu affublé d’un nouveau protocole, une série d’ordres auquel il n’oserait jamais se défiler. Il savait que cette mission lui serait assignée le moment où ils avaient fait la connaissance du Moebien. Et que les rouages dans l’esprit torturé de Sung s’étaient remis en marche. Leur rencontre fit l’effet d’une bombe. Seulement quelques secondes en présence du garçon avaient suffi à ranimer leurs craintes les plus profondes. Havve se souvint très bien de la terreur et du choc de son partenaire lorsque la vérité s’était abattue sur lui.

Depuis, Sung vivait avec la peur aux tripes. Derrière ses airs de joyeux imbécile, il souffrait d’une culpabilité maladive. Et ce tumulte refoulé empêchait Havve d’oublier. Il se rappela les interminables voyages passés à écouter les innombrables monologues mentaux de son compagnon sans pouvoir s’y soustraire. Il ne pouvait qu’assister en silence, impuissant, à la ruine lente mais inéluctable du docteur. Ses remords ne lui donnaient aucun répit, déterrant toujours un morceau de son passé et lui rappelant sans cesse ses erreurs. Leur esprit partagé était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

Si Havve pouvait soupirer, il en aurait perdu tout son air. Jamais ils ne la reverraient. Elle était partie, sans espoir de retour.

Lui et Sung le savait très bien. Pourtant, la route était encore longue avant qu’ils n’acceptent cette dure réalité. Ils n’avaient pas pu la protéger. Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient la chance de racheter leurs torts. Elle s’était sacrifiée pour eux. Il était maintenant temps de s’acquitter leur dette.

Havve regarda Strive le cœur lourd mais envahi par la tendresse, gardant sa main protectrice sur sa tête. Au fond, les ordres de Sung n’avaient fait que se superposer à ses propres volontés : il s’était dévoué corps et âme au Moebien le moment où la vérité s’était dévoilée à lui. Cet ordre dépassait toutes ses autres obligations. C’était peut-être même le plus important qu’il n’ait jamais reçu de toute son existence.

La Brigade Stellaire remplissait à présent une double fonction : ramener les étoiles dans le cosmos et protéger Strive, le garçon aux étoiles dans les yeux.

.  
  
.  
  
.

« Oh, et encore une chose, Phobos ! »

Meouch regarda l’écran grésillant devant lui, les deux fenêtres qui le scindaient diffusant une scène de ménage assez inédite. D’un côté, il pouvait voir les agitations indignées de son capitaine et de l’autre la silhouette renfrognée de son coéquipier. C’était assez gênant et il avait vraiment le sentiment de tenir la chandelle au milieu d’une dispute conjugale épicée. Sung n’était vraiment pas tendre avec le mécanicien. Il allait même jusqu’à employer des injures pour condamner ses actions irréfléchies. Phobos subissait sans rien dire, chaque phrase assenée alimentant sa culpabilité. En général, Meouch se serait frotté les mains devant un tel spectacle mais cette fois-ci, il n’avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça.

C’est la première fois qu’il voyait son capitaine aussi furax.

Meouch ne pouvait qu’être désolé pour son camarade. Il avait même un peu pitié pour lui, au point de mettre momentanément de côté leur rivalité. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver Sung disproportionné dans son sermon. Leur fugue avait eu de quoi mettre le feu aux poudres mais ne devrait-il pas être heureux de les avoir retrouvés en un seul morceau ? Phobos ne méritait pas autant de colère. Meouch repensa à leur retour. Lui-même les avait accueillis avec fracas mais ça n’avait été que du cinéma, une façade pour ne pas décrédibiliser son tempérament de dur à cuire. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps de soulagement. Encore un peu et il aurait pris les deux idiots dans ses bras.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Meouch décida d’écourter le calvaire. Il coupa Sung dans son discours en appuyant un bouton sur la console devant lui avant de se rasseoir dans son siège avec un gros soupir. Enfin un peu de calme. C’était tout même bizarre de voir Sung aussi remonté. Il avait connu des moments bien plus révoltants que ça et ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il s’était laissé emporter. D’habitude, il se contenterait de faire oublier le problème avec deux-trois calambours bien placés. Et bien souvent, Sung se faisait ensuite une joie de convertir leurs malheurs en histoires humiliantes qu’il se plaisait tant à narrer.

A voir l’état dans lequel se trouve Sung, il n’y aura certainement pas d’histoire à la clé de cette aventure. Est-ce que c’était à cause de la Sentinelle ? Meouch ne sut vraiment dire, il savait simplement que ces créatures était la bête noire du capitaine. Même lui n’avait aucune envie de se rappeler ses rares accrochages avec elles.

En parlant des vaisseaux du Néant, la chasse qu’ils avaient ouverte leur prit presque la journée entière. Les heures défilèrent sans que rien d’inhabituel ne les interpelle. Meouch examinait les résultats de ses analyses sur son écran mais rien sur la surface de cette planète n’attira son attention. Jusqu’à maintenant, leur recherche les avait laissés bredouille. Les étendues de forêts qu’il survolait n’avaient apparemment rien à cacher qui soit alarmant à ses yeux. Le ciel non plus n’avait rien à lui mettre sous la dent. Après des heures de reconnaissance, le trio n’était pas plus avancé.

La réaction de Sung lui était logique : les Sentinelles du Néant ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Même s’il n’en avait repéré qu’une à présent, rien n’excluait qu’elle était un cas isolé. D’autres pourraient très bien se terrer dans l’ombre. Et si la chance se présentait, une seule d’entre elles pourrait attirer une flotte entière de ses congénères en un temps record. Meouch sentit ses moustaches se raidir et il balaya immédiatement cette sombre pensée. La Sentinelle de ce matin était un cas particulier, voilà tout.

Alors qu’il rumina sur les nombreux scénarios possibles, quelqu’un entra en contact avec son vaisseau. Meouch leva les yeux, surpris de voir qui l’avait appelé. Perplexe, le félin haussa un sourcil et accepta l’appel. « Phobos ? Tu veux quoi ? »

Malgré le mutisme du pilote à l’autre bout de la ligne, Meouch pouvait clairement entendre l’exaspération dans sa voix artificielle. « _Hey, Meouch. Je voulais juste savoir comme les choses avançaient de ton côté. Rien à déclarer ? »_

 _«_ Nan, que dalle. Mes radars sont muets comme des carpes. J’ai l’impression que tout ça n’est qu’une vaste blague. Ça m‘étonnerait qu’on tombe sur d’autres sbires du Néant dans les parages. » Il s’interrompit quelques secondes, grinçant des dents. Il finit par laisser sa curiosité le gagner. « Au fait, ça va toi ? Tu sais, à propos de Sung qui pète une durite et tout ça. »

Pour réponse, un long bip resonna dans son cockpit et Meouch vit les épaules du mécanicien s’affaler un peu plus. « _Eh bien, je me sens comme quelqu’un à qui l’on vient de faire la morale… T’en fais pas pour moi, je m’en remettrai… un jour. Je suis encore un peu secoué…_ »

« Mouais, j’vois bien. J’te reconnais à peine quand tu causes. On est plus aussi taquin hein ? Ça me perturbe presque de te parler sans avoir la furieuse envie de te foutre une torgnole. » Plusieurs bips amusés retentirent. Au moins, Phobos n’avait pas perdu son sens de l’humour. « N’empêche, Phobos, sans vouloir t’offenser, vous avez vraiment été cons. Sung a complétement raison de vous passer un savon. »

_« Ouais ouais, pas besoin de me rappeler. »_

« Laisse-moi finir, abruti. Pour moi, c’est déjà de l’histoire ancienne, sache-le. Niveau engueulade, tu as eu ta dose au campement. Mais si jamais t’as besoin d’aide » Meouch se surprit par sa propre bonté, « j’suis là. J’sais pas ce qui a pris Sung, mais je trouve qu’il pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin quand même. Donc, heu, si t’as besoin de te changer les idées, tu peux te tourner vers moi. »

Phobos avait-il entendu correctement ? Il répondit sur un ton dubitatif. « _Ça ne te ressemble pas, Meouch. Et moi qui pensait que ton cœur était aussi ramolli qu’un pruneau, voilà qu’il bat pour mon triste sort. Comme je suis touché._ »

« Peuh, boucle-là ! C’est comme ça que tu traites les gens qui te tendent la main ? J’ai de la peine pour vous deux, j’ai bien le droit non ? » Le museau du félin avait pris une teinté violacée. C’est bien la première fois qu’il s’embarrassait de ses propres paroles. S’il avait su, il aurait laissé son camarade dans son coin. Bon, ça n’aurait pas été très sympathique de sa part. Dans la vie, tout le monde a besoin de quelqu’un vers qui se tourner. Et oui, même si cette personne est votre rival.

Si Strive avait mérité sa sympathie, alors Phobos aussi.

« _En tout cas…Merci, Meouch. J’apprécie vraiment_. » Le mécanicien se redressa sur sa chaise comme si le poids qui lui écrasait les épaules s’était envolé. « _Tu penses qu’il va me bouder longtemps ? »_

« Ouh là, t’as signé pour l’éternité là. Vu comment t’as merdé… »

« _Ah, c’est bien ma veine… Bon, il faut dire que je l’ai bien cherché. Je n’aurais pas dû emporter Strive dans l’inconnu sans informer Sung d’avance. J’ai été trop confiant dans le descriptif qu’il nous a donné de cette planète. Elle n’était pas supposée être inoffensive_ _?_ »

« J’crois qu’il fallait pas le prendre autant au pied d’la lettre. T’as baissé ta garde et c’est qui t’as mis dans la mouise. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se terre à l’abri des regards. Une seule sentinelle et regarde un peu le boxon ! Il a suffi d’une putain de matinée pour que cette planète passe en liste noire ! »

« _C’est bien vrai. Mais que faisait cette Sentinelle ici ? Il n’y a plus aucune étoile à voler dans cette région du cosmos. Je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui a bien pu la coincer ici…_ » Phobos se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, sa tête posée sur une main. « _Ça n’a juste aucun sens._ »

« Ne l’prends pas mal, Phobos, mais faut pas s’attendre à c’que beaucoup de choses fassent sens dans une mission telle que celle-ci. Va falloir s’habituer aux imprévus. Mais j’te rejoins sur un point. Pour quelle raison est-elle revenue ici ? »

Le mécanicien ne fit que secouer la tête avec défaite. « _Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais on peut être sûr que Sung ne fermera pas l’œil tant qu’il n’aura pas d’explication concrète. Je préférai presque que nous rentrerions les mains vides mais le connaissant, ça le rendrait encore plus fébrile qu’il ne l’est déjà. Il voue une si grande haine contre ces choses._ »

« J’avais r’marqué. »

Phobos resta silence un moment, tapant la tempe de son casque avec ses doigts. « _Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec son passé ?_ »

« Alors là, va savoir. C’est pas quelque chose qu’il met sur le tapis. Mais une chose est sure, évite d’amener le sujet. Question de respect. » Un grognement sourd vibra dans sa gorge et ses moustaches se mirent à frémir. « Les Sentinelles, c’est pas un sujet facile. Ces saloperies ont causé bien du tort. Une souffrance telle qu’on n’en aurait jamais idée. J’suis sûr que Sung en a fait l’expérience. Mais ce sont ses affaires, pas les miennes. »

« _Tu as certainement raison. Après ma connerie de ce matin, mieux vaut ne pas m’aventurer sur un terrain aussi risqué. Sung me tuerait._ »

« Tu peux toujours demander à Havve. »

« _Mais oui, bien sûr. Qui de mieux qu’un robot muet pour me relever ses secrets les plus profonds ? Je suis sûr qu’il me laissera lui tirer les vers du nez sans broncher. Tu veux que je lui demande les secrets de l’univers tant que j’y suis ?_ »

Sa réponse fit retrousser les babines de Meouch. La trêve dans leur rivalité semblait toucher à son terme. « On se calme, p’tit malin. Pas besoin d’être aussi sarcastique. Tu n’en veux déjà plus de mon amitié ? »

« _Puisque que tu me poses la question-_ »

« Rah, va chier. Puisque c’est comme ça… » Meouch se pencha pour raccrocher, causant un mouvement de bras paniqué de la part de Phobos. Le lion pouffa devant la panique ridicule qui s’était emparée de son camarade, son museau scindé par un sourire narquois. Il n’allait pas lui raccrocher au nez, lui qui venait de lui proposer son soutien. D’une, ce serait cruel de sa part, et de deux, son camarade n’avait personne d’autre vers qui se tourner.

Les deux amis-ennemis poursuivirent leur conversation, jonglant entre le taquin et l’humiliant. Après presque trois années à se côtoyer, Meouch ne les considérait pas vraiment comme des amis. Le terme acolyte serait peut-être plus adapté à leur situation. Les peu de fois où ils se parlaient, c’était pour se cracher à la figure. Disputes, railleries, moqueries, il n’y en avait pas un pour rattraper l’autre quand il s’agissait de se ridiculiser. Ça les amusait bien, si bien qu’ils avaient frôlé la bagarre à plusieurs occasions.

Non, ils n’étaient pas vraiment des amis. Plutôt des frères. Mais Meouch ferait en sorte que Phobos ne le sache jamais. Il se ferait harceler par le mécanicien si jamais ce dernier le découvrait.

Mais contrairement à ce que Meouch s’imaginait, Phobos pensait de même.

En plein échange houleux, Meouch s’apprêta à faire ravaler la fierté de son idiot d’interlocuteur quand l’atmosphère changea radicalement. Il vit Phobos se raidir sur sa chaise, choqué par ce qu’il voyait sur son écran. « Phobos ? T’as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« _Merde, tu vas pas aimer ça. Et Sung encore moins._ » Même en étant complétement artificielle, Meouch entendit la voix du mécanicien vaciller. « _Il y a un pont perpétuel caché un creux des falaises_. »

« Un QUOI ?! » Les yeux de Meouch s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes devant cette terrifiante nouvelle. Un pont perpétuel est un dispositif extrêmement puissant capable de donner accès aux coins les plus reculés du cosmos. Ce sont des phénomènes extrêmement rares car ils s’effondrent en général sur eux-mêmes presqu’immédiatement après leur création. Un exemplaire comme celui-ci, toujours en fonction, a dû demander une quantité d’énergie astronomique. La rencontre de telles circonstance relevait de l’impossible.

Ces portails ne peuvent pas être provoqués volontairement. Ils sont bien souvent le résultat de la destruction soudaine d’un corps céleste, en général une étoile. Beaucoup les confondent avec les trous noirs. Chose biaisée car ce sont des allégations bien souvent basées sur des informations infondées. Contrairement aux trous noirs, il ne s’alimentent pas de la gravité, ni ne sont des cratères sans fond ni destination. Non, ce sont en réalité des passages à grande vitesse, des voies rapides suffisamment puissant pour remonter ou descendre le cheminement-même du temps. Tel des typhons intergalactiques, les ponts perpétuels sont l’objet de légendes.

Ils sont aussi extrêmement dangereux.

Phobos poursuivit. « _Tu m’as bien entendu. Je ne pense pas que cette Sentinelle soit tombée là par hasard. Je pense qu’elle cherchait le portail._ » Sa poitrine se serra d’horreur. « _Je pense qu’elles doivent s’en servir. Grace à lui, elles traversent le cosmos d’un claquement de doigts._ »

« Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que- »

« _C’est avec ce portail comme celui-là qu’elles sont réussies à gonfler leur nombre. Tu te souviens de ce que Swift nous as dit ? De la quantité inhabituelle de vaisseaux du Néant et de la vitesse à laquelle ils se rassemblaient ? En étant autant dispersés dans le cosmos, il leur aurait fallu plus qu’une simple coïncidence pour qu’ils se rejoignent les uns les autres à un temps et un endroit donné. Ça explique tout ! Ces saletés se sont faufilées dans les fissures de l’espace-temps ! Combien d’autres passages ont-elles découvert ?!_ »

« Putain de merde. Ça sent mauvais. » Meouch se mordit les babines, sentant la nausée lui comprimer les entrailles. Un tel portail était du pain béni pour les Sentinelles du Néant et utilisé à outrance, il leur offrait le moyen idéal pour assouvir leur soif de territoire. Le mécanisme était une sorte de dérivé d’un pont classique mais contrairement à ces derniers, ils sont plongés dans l’obscurité et sont beaucoup plus imprévisibles. Leur portée était aussi mille fois plus large, transportant le moindre élément qui y pénétrerait aux confins de l’univers pour la même dose d’énergie dépensée, voire moins. Si l’on parvenait à garder son cap lors de la traversée, le pont perpétuel révèlerait ses secrets les plus miraculeux. Meouch réalisa soudain que s’ils n’avaient pas découvert le portail, leur mission aurait été perdue d’avance avant même d’atteindre leur destination. Une pensée troublante lui traversa l’esprit.

Ils se seraient retrouvés face à une armée de Sentinelles. Et se seraient fait exterminer le moment où ils seraient arrivés sur leur territoire.

« Phobos, contacte Sung. Il nous faut un plan. Tout de suite. J’ai aucune idée comment on va s’occuper de ça alors y a intérêt à c’que cet enfoiré à tête allongée nous trouve une solution du tonnerre. » Meouch était au bord de son siège, appréhendant avec inquiétude la réponse de Sung. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme jamais. « Il va faire dans sa culotte. »

« _Comme toute personne censée. C’est du sérieux, Meouch_. »

Le lion eut un rire hésitant. « Quoi, t’as peur ? »

« _Comme la personne censée que je suis, oui. Pas toi ?_ »

Un écran surgit devant le lion, révélant le visage stoïque du docteur. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes puis finit par s’adresser à ses compagnons d’une voix tranchante. « Qu’avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Okay, Phobos. » bégaya Meouch. Ses moustaches faisaient de la corde à sauter sur ses babines. « Là, je me chie dessus. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année à tous ! Que 2021 vous soit clémente sur tous les aspects possibles.
> 
> Et quoi de mieux pour commencer l'année qu'avec un chapitre fort en émotion ? Pauvres Strive et Phobos... 
> 
> Meouch énervé, dans toute sa splendeur ! C'est qu'il est bon acteur quand il s'y met, hein ? On y voit que du feu ;)
> 
> Ou peut-être en qu'il en fait trop, en fait haha
> 
> Ces derniers temps furent assez chargés et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Je ne prévois par la prochaine traduction avant au moins 2 semaines, désolée!!
> 
> En attendant, tous mes vœux et prenez soin de vous !
> 
> Ciao!


	18. Passage vers nulle part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au vu des événements récents, les choses s’annoncent incroyablement compliquées pour la Brigade. Afin de rattraper leur retard sur l’ennemi, elle se voit contraint de prendre des risques démesurés, pour ne pas dire insensés. Devant l’importance des enjeux, Strive est plus que jamais déterminé à faire ses preuves face à l’adversité. Mais aveuglé par le courage, il ne prend pas conscience de ses propres limites. 
> 
> Il est des choses qu’il vaut mieux ne pas dévoiler, mais la vérité est-elle vouée à rester enfouie à jamais ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, foncez lire la version originale [The Stars are in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139636?view_full_work=true.)  
> écrite par l'incroyable Bumblesaur !
> 
> Je m'efforce d'être le plus fidèle possible mais à mes yeux, rien ne vaut le produit original !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Image Credit : Nexeliam  
> ⯈[Tumblr](https://nexeliam.tumblr.com/)  
> ⯈[Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/nexeliam)

L’équipage revint sous un ciel pourpre, le fuselage de leurs vaisseaux scintillant sous les rayons faiblissants du crépuscule.

Havve et Strive furent tirés de leur longue attente au coin du feu par le sifflement grandissant des moteurs et leurs yeux se tournèrent d’amblée vers l'origine du son. L'atterrissage de leurs compagnons était clairement précipité. Leurs véhicules touchèrent terre avec violence, leurs trains d'atterrissage ricochant brutalement contre le sol avant de se poser définitivement. Pas de doute, quelque chose n’allait pas. En plus de l’atterrissage nerveux, Strive sentit l’atmosphère ambiante se charger d’appréhension et lui tomber dessus comme une chappe de plomb. L’air devint étouffant, bloquant sa respiration dans sa gorge.

Ils avaient découvert quelque chose, et c’était apparemment loin d’être réjouissant.

Strive voulut s’élancer à toute allure vers ses compagnons mais il s’arrêta brutalement dans son élan. L’aura perturbée qu'il ressentait autour de lui l’avait immédiatement fait reconsidérer ses actions. Si l’équipage avait quelque chose à dire, mieux valait-il lui laisser le soin d’entamer la discussion. Un rapport détaillé sera toujours mieux qu’un interrogatoire bâclé.

Un par un, les pilotes se rejoignirent au trot autour du feu de camp, leur corps portant une charge invisible sur leurs épaules. Phobos s’arrêta non loin d’eux le dos voûté, tenant nerveusement ses mains contre son ventre. Meouch n’avait pas meilleure mine, se tenant la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Ses moustaches avaient la gigotte sur ses babines. Contrairement aux corps avachis de ses compagnons, Sung était quant à lui raide sur ses appuis. Mais il dégageait la même aura dérangée que les autres, une mixture inquiétante jonglant entre rancœur et terreur s’agitant en lui.

Havve fut le premier à rejoindre ses compatriotes. Il s’avança d’instinct vers Sung, sa tête inclinée sur le côté avec curiosité. Ses orbes clignotèrent lentement alors qu’il interrogea son partenaire en silence. La machine écouta le docteur lui faire part de ses observations -dans un échange auquel même les membres les plus anciens de l’équipage n’avaient assisté qu’à de rares occasions – et devant le rapport troublant, ses yeux s’assombrirent. Il observa les alentours, dirigeant son regard bien au-delà des limites de leur campement. Son moteur interne battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique métallique.

Contrairement aux deux télépathes, Strive avait besoin qu’on lui expose la situation de vive voix. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Ça … ça a l’air grave. »

« T’as vu dans le mille, gamin. C’est pas bon du tout. » répondit Meouch dans un râle brisé, très différent de sa voix d’ordinaire rocailleuse. « Je préfère laisser à Sung te faire le topo. Moi et Phobos, on sature face à autant de rage. J’crois qu’il est le mieux placé pour ça… j'saurais même pas par où commencer… »

Phobos ne fit que secouer la tête. Le pauvre était épuisé, ne s’étant toujours pas remis des deux généreuses engueulades de la journée. Souhaitant s’éviter une autre remontrance de la part de son capitaine, il préféra le laisser la voie libre dans le debriefing des deux pilotes restants. Strive tourna un regard anxieux vers le docteur, attendant sa prise de parole avec la boule au ventre.

Le docteur commença par un long sifflement gêné avant de laisser libre cours à ses paroles. « Nous avons découvert une chose à laquelle tu n’es pas encore familier. À plusieurs lieux d’ici, au creux d’une falaise, se cache un pont perpétuel. En termes simples, c’est un passage express qui relie deux points extrêmement éloignés du cosmos. D’après cette découverte et la présence d’une sentinelle à proximité, nous en sommes venus à une conclusion unanime. Il semblerait que cette planète soit un point d’entrée utilisé par l’ennemi. Grace à lui, les Sentinelles ont trouvé un moyen plus rapide et plus facile pour se regrouper. »

La mâchoire de Strive se décrocha devant cette nouvelle. « Elles peuvent faire ça ? Ne suffit-il pas simplement de fermer le pont ? »

« Ce n’est pas si simple. » se consterna Sung en secouant la tête. « Un pont perpétuel est un phénomène naturel extrêmement puissant qui n’est à la portée de personne, ça ne se contrôle pas aussi facilement qu’un simple pont. D’en avoir trouvé un aussi stable relève même du miracle. Je suis sûr que les Sentinelles n'y sont pas pour rien. Par je-ne-sais-quel procédé, elles sont parvenues à réunir les conditions nécessaires pour le maintenir ouvert. Un passage dérobé aussi durable est tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. »

« Une chance qu’on soit tombé d'ssus » grogna Meouch. « Il est fiché sous une sorte d’alcôve rocheuse. À voir la tronche de la grotte, le passage est surement ouvert depuis belle lurette ! Ces saloperies nous ont berné comme des bleus à se faufiler sous notre nez ! »

« Mais, ça voudrait dire que… » Les paroles de Swift retentirent dans l’esprit épouvanté de Strive et il se rappela les raisons-même derrière leur mission. Bien vite, il réalisa avec horreur la précarité de leur situation. « Mille météores, nous serions arrivés face à une véritable armée ! On serait tombés droit dans un guet-apens ! »

Sung acquiesça, impressionné par la perspicacité du garçon. « Il a de grandes chances, oui. Sans cette découverte, nous n’aurions jamais réalisé l’ampleur du risque. Le combat aurait été perdu d’avance. Nous n’aurions pas tenu une minute. » Le docteur croisa les bras en soufflant du nez. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni même ressentir. Jusqu’à maintenant, c’était l’agacement qui avait primé sur le reste mais peu à peu une gratitude refoulée brisa la surface. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « Je devrais rester furieux contre vous mais ce serait injuste de ma part. Je dois me rendre à l’évidence : sans votre petite mésaventure, nous n’aurions jamais trouvé le passage dans la falaise ni découvert les véritables intentions du Néant. » 

Strive leva soudainement les yeux vers son capitaine, surpris par ses paroles. « C’est vrai ? »

Sung lui fit don d’un sourire suffisant. « Oui mais calme tes ardeurs. Ce n’est pas pour autant que j’accepterais un autre écart de ta part. Encore moins si tu mets ta vie en danger. »

« Oui, oui, tu as complétement raison. Mais regarde ça ! » Strive tourna sur lui-même, son corps entièrement libéré de ses ankyloses. Il s’amusa même à tapoter un de ses bandages sans qu'aucune douleur ne se fasse ressentir. Son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé, une fois de plus. Moins d’une journée avait suffi à lui redonner la forme. « Je suis quasiment guéri ! Mes blessures se sont soignées en un rien de temps. Grâce à toi et à mon vaisseau, je suis comme un sou neuf ! C’est une bonne nouvelle, pas vrai ? »

Le docteur soupira avec exaspération, l’intarissable optimisme du jeune Moebien en passe de lui soutirer un ricanement. C’est vrai que débarrassé de toutes ses blessures, c’était comme s’il ne s’était rien passé de grave ce jour-là. Enfin, si. Impossible d'ignorer la Sentinelle. Mais à présent que Strive s’était complètement remis, Sung n’avait plus vraiment de raisons de lui en vouloir. La rancœur qui le rongeait concernant son manque de discipline ne valait rien à côté de la satisfaction qu’il ressentait à présent qu’il avait percé ses ennemis à jour. L'affront subis eut pour bienfait de lui mettre les cartes en main pour les prendre à leur propre jeu.

On dit que deux moins font un plus. Ça ne pouvait être plus vrai qu’aujourd’hui. En réalité, cet enchevêtrement d’erreurs et de maladresses n’a fait que basculer leur mission sur un meilleur chemin, une route leur évitant à coup sûr une fin tragique et inattendue.

« Petit, tu dois être la personne la plus chanceuse que j’ai jamais connue. Tu as vu la mort en face et pourtant, rien ne semble ébranler ta détermination. Je te dois cette découverte. Et à toi aussi, Phobos. » Sung se tourna vers son compagnon muet qui ne fit qu’hausser les épaules avec gène devant le ton indulgent du docteur. « Je pense que je vous ai causé suffisamment de tort. Je suis prêt à faire une croix sur vos erreurs. »

Cela lui valut des acquiescements enthousiastes de la part des deux concernés, ravis de pouvoir enfin se défaire du remord qui leur étouffait le cœur. Un poids dans leur pensée se dissipa et ils se sentirent libre de respirer à nouveau.

« Mais ne refaites plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. Suis-je assez clair ? » persifla le docteur, sa visière noire encore plus sombre alors qu’il les fixa depuis l’ombre de son casque. L’homme n’avait pas abandonné son attitude menaçante et sa voix avait toujours de quoi donner la chair de poule.

Les deux coupables hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête, leurs lèvres serrées et leur gorge nouée. Ils promirent de ne plus faire de bêtises, à la fois pour la tranquillité du capitaine mais aussi pour leur propre sécurité.

« Bien. Et si nous discutions de notre stratégie à présent ? » Sung invita la compagnie à se regrouper autour du feu, ses flammes leur prodiguant à la fois de la lumière mais aussi une chaleur bienvenue alors que la nuit s'installait. Chaque membre s’assit à l’endroit qu’il occupait la veille avant de focaliser son attention sur le docteur. Personne n’osa pas hausser la voix plus fort qu’un murmure dans l’attente que le capitaine prenne la parole.

« Voilà ce qu’il va se passer. Maintenant que nous sommes conscients de l’existence du pont perpétuel, s'en tenir à notre plan d’origine reviendrait à nous tirer une balle dans le pied. Ça nous prendrait un temps considérable, peut-être une année entière, pour parcourir la distance que les Sentinelles couvrent en seulement quelques cycles. C’est pour cette raison que nous devons repenser nos plans. Nous aussi, nous allons faire usage du pont perpétuel.

« Il y a cependant plusieurs limites qui méritent notre attention. Premièrement, nous n’avons aucune idée du point de sortie. Si les Sentinelles sont aussi éparpillées dans le cosmos que nous le pensions, je ne serais pas étonné si le pont nous conduisait bien aux delà de nos cartographies et zones recensées. Comme les Sentinelles n’ont besoin d’aucun environnement particulier pour pérenniser, rien n’indique que notre lieu d’arrivée nous sera viable. Je ne peux non plus garantir un atterrissage sûr, si tant est qu’il y ait un endroit où se poser. Rien ne nous permet de savoir dans quoi nous nous embarquons. Nous pourrions directement tomber aux mains d’une flotte entière. Il va sans dire que nous ne ferions pas long feu une fois sortis du passage.

« Dernier détail, et pas des moindres. Nous savons tous que… » Le visage de Sung s’orienta automatiquement vers Strive puis il haussa des épaules avec amusement, « Enfin, presque tous … que les ponts perpétuels restent des phénomènes encore peu observés. Rares sont les travaux couvrant leur fonctionnement. Ils semblent être particulièrement capricieux, comme l’illustre leur fâcheuse tendance à se refermer aussitôt qu’ils apparaissent. Mais le manque d’information, les légendes urbaines et autres rumeurs font que nous ne savons finalement presque rien sur eux. Et s’ils permettent de parcourir une longue distance pour une quantité minimale d’énergie, comme tant le prétendent, nous ne savons pas avec certitude quelle conduite adopter une fois à l’intérieur. S’il vous rejette, la puissance sera telle qu’elle causera des dommages irréversibles sur vos vaisseaux. Un seul faux pas et vous êtes bons pour vous retrouver banni à des millions de parsecs des autres. Sans espoir de retour. »

Devant la description du capitaine, Strive ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une profonde anxiété à l’idée d’emprunter un passage aussi instable. « Il n’est pas possible de revenir en arrière ? Ce n’est pas très grave si nous nous égarons puisque nos vaisseaux sont ancrés les uns aux autres, si ? »

« Oui et non. Les ponts perpétuels sont à sens unique. Une fois à l’intérieur, tu n’as d’autres choix que de les traverser dans leur entièreté. Contrairement à un pont plus classique, on ne peut contrôler ni son apparition ni sa fermeture. Nos technologies sont loin de pouvoir maitriser un tel mécanisme spacio-temporel. D’ailleurs, il n’y a plus rien à faire si tu as le malheur de te faire éjecter en cours de traversée car ton vaisseau ne répondra plus. Si tu heurtes les bords du passage, tu perdras le contrôle de ton vaisseau. Les dysfonctionnements seront tels que ton moteur te lâchera définitivement. Paix à ceux qui nous ramené cette information… »

« Quant à l’ancrage, il faudra que le lien cède pour te séparer des autres. Il peut facilement supporter plusieurs années lumières mais pas plusieurs millions de parsecs. Rien ne peut émettre de signal sur une aussi longue distance. Aussi, l’ancrage a besoin d’énergie pour fonctionner. Si ton moteur est coupé, c’est terminé. Un pont perpétuel est extrêmement utile quand il s’agit de gagner du temps mais la moindre erreur peut être fatale. L’emprunter est à double tranchant. Il est d’autant plus avantageux que dangereux. »

« Je comprends. » Strive appréhendait de plus en plus la perspective d’emprunter une telle route à mesure que Sung lui répondit. La moindre erreur entrainerait des conséquences dévastatrices, et il se demandait si prendre un tel risque serait vraiment judicieux pour la Bridage. « En as-tu déjà emprunté un auparavant ? »

« Moi ? Non, jamais. J’ai déjà essayé, une fois, mais le portail s’est refermé avant que je puisse y pénétrer. » Le docteur ricana doucement en se grattant la nuque. « Havve n’a pas manqué de me tirer les oreilles quand il m’a vu plongé vers la brèche ! C’était la fois où on s’était donné pour mission d’en trouver un, histoire de tuer le temps et d’ajouter un peu de piment à nos voyages. Ils m’ont… » Son sourire vacilla un court instant. Il s’interrompit afin d’empêcher ses pensées de dérailler. « Il m’a fait la tête un bon moment, ce tas de ferraille. Pas moyen d’en placer une. J’en ai pris pour mon grade. À cette époque, j’était juste curieux mais avec le temps j’ai réalisé à quel point j’étais vraiment toqué. Mon inconscience et mon ignorance ont bien failli avoir raison de moi cette fois-là. »

Cela ne fit rien pour rassurer Strive. « Aucun d’entre vous n’a jamais traversé de pont perpétuel alors ? »

Les autres membres de l’équipage secouèrent collectivement de la tête, leur manque d’expérience se lisant dans leur expression crispée et leur posture gênée. Le passage dans la falaise était une épreuve complétement nouvelle pour eux. Tous étaient pourtant des pilotes remarquables, peut-être les plus courageux du cosmos, mais cela ne les exonérerait de faire preuve de retenue. Cette distorsion dans l’espace-temps était si imprévisible. Un petit travers suffirait à causer une catastrophe. Voulaient-ils vraiment tenter un tel coup de poker ?

« Ce passage… » s’interrogea Strive, « Nous rapprocherait-il de notre objectif ? Nous permettrait-il de faire un pas de plus vers le retour des étoiles ? »

Sung acquiesça. « Si tout se passe bien, nous aurions même fait un grand pas en avant. Le meilleur moyen de connaitre notre ennemi est de se comporter comme lui. Même si cela implique d’utiliser ses propres techniques à notre avantage. Honnêtement, ce portail dimensionnel est peut-être notre seule chance de combler notre retard. Nous étions déjà sacrement à la traine dès le premier jour de cette mission, en fait. Si c’est le seul moyen de rétablir l’équilibre, je pense que ça vaut la peine d’essayer. »

Les risques semblaient certes élevés mais les gains tirés seraient considérables. Entre le déplacement quasi instantané, la distance parcourue décuplée, et cette chance inespérée de pouvoir changer la donne sur un ennemi surpuissant, la stratégie prit une saveur de plus en plus alléchante. Strive avait été assez réfractaire à l’idée de recourir à cette dangereuse idée mais plus il y pensait, plus le portail provoquait un profond sentiment d’exaltation dans son cœur. Toucher du doigt une telle force l’attirait presque. Mais il réalisa surtout que ce pari ultime auquel il faisait face à présent déterminerait la réussite, ou l’échec, de leur mission. 

Les enjeux prirent soudain une toute autre échelle. Restait à savoir si les autres partageait son point de vue.

« On devrait le faire. » dit Strive, écartant ses peurs en prenant une posture solide. De sa poitrine se dégagea une puissante lueur azurée qui illumina la clairière alentours, englobant les traits surpris de ses coéquipiers. Oui, les dangers sur leurs chemins le terrifiaient mais il ne voulait pas se plier devant cette idée. Il s’était promis, à lui et à tous ceux qu’il aimait, d’avancer qu’importe les obstacles. La peur de mourir n’était pas absolue. Ce n’était qu’un obstacle qui, à ce titre, pouvait être contourné.

Meouch se tourna vers le Moebien, des grommellements rauques s’élevant depuis sa gorge. « T’es sûr, gamin ? C’est pas un truc à prendre à la légère, tu sais… Les choses peuvent vite dégénérer là-d'dans. Et tu veux malgré tout tenter ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne me laisserais pas intimider aussi facilement. Je vous ai rejoins en me jurant de ne jamais baisser les bras. Une promesse est une promesse. Ce n’est pas parce que les obstacles s’empilent sur notre route que je vais faire marche arrière. » Strive répondit avec un large sourire, son cœur rayonnant comme un phare dans l’obscurité. « Vous vous rendez compte de la chance inespérée que nous avons ? Nous y arriverons, j’en suis sûr ! Reprenons ce qui nous a été volé ! »

« Ha ! Voilà des paroles qu’il me plait d’entendre ! » L’inquiétude de Meouch sembla se dissiper complétement devant les mots prononcés par le garçon. Il se pencha vers Phobos en riant profusément, écrasant les épaules du mécanicien sous le poids de son énorme bras. Il se mit à secouer son coéquipier comme un prunier, dévoilant ses crocs luisants dans son sourire taquin. « T’en dis quoi, Phobos ? Paré à te jeter à l’eau ? »

À la vue de cette scène plutôt comique, Strive partit en fou rire. L’atmosphère se para d’une nouvelle énergie, l’appréhension cédant la place à l’excitation en l’espace de quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers le robot à ses côtés, cherchant ses orbes rouges avec un regard interrogateur. « Qu’en-dis-tu Havve ? Tu viendrais avec nous ? »

L’être mécanique ne dit rien, gardant ses yeux tournés vers son jeune camarade qui tenait à peine sur place. Son regard était si intense, le robot pouvait clairement y voir la fougue et la vaillance s’y refléter. Havve sentit ses circuits laguer devant les yeux célestes tournés vers lui et peu à peu, l’enthousiasme émanant du groupe -de Strive notamment- l’envahit à son tour. Le robot plaça un de ses bras sur la tête touffue du garçon, donnant de petit tapotements. Ses autres bras se levèrent vers le ciel puis remuèrent avec célébration. La mâchoire de son visage inexpressif se hissa avec amusement, provoquant une suite de grincements à la sonorité plutôt enjouée.

Strive ria de plus belle à cela. Encore sous la main du robot, il se laissa tomber sur Havve de joie. Il repoussa gentiment le bras qui le surplombait afin de pouvoir se tourner vers son propriétaire, qui ne s’attendait pas à ce geste. Il fut surpris de voir Strive lui présenter la paume de sa main. Havve se figea lorsqu’il reconnut cette posture, réagissant instantanément à ce qu’elle insinuait. Il y plaqua aussitôt sa propre main dans un élan presque instinctif. Dans sa tête, ses circuits tournaient à plein régime alors qu’une image familière se matérialisa dans ses pensées artificielles. Cela faisait très longtemps qu’il n’était pas allé fouiller aussi loin dans les données de son disque dur. C’était agréable, bien qu’un peu douloureux.

De l’autre côté du feu, Sung regardait son équipage se laisser emporter par l’euphorie. Le discours plein de bravoure de Strive avait suffi à raviver la flamme de l’aventure chez le reste de ses compagnons, les débarrassant de la peur qui les rongeait il y a encore quelques minutes. Portés par cet engouement nouveau, la barre placée déjà bien haute ne leur paraissait à présent plus aussi inatteignable. Les choses avaient pourtant si mal commencées. Entre les découvertes toutes aussi inquiétantes les unes que les autres et la perspective d’un combat acharné et presque perdu d’avance, il y avait largement de quoi ébranler leur motivation. Lui-même était aux prises de ses propres doutes. Et son tempérament d’ordinaire si contagieux n’avait pas manqué de se projeter sur ses coéquipiers en face desquels il avait été incapable de dissimuler ses craintes. Couplée à la peur déjà présente en eux, il n’avait fait qu’empirer leur perception de la mission à haut risque qui les attendait.

Mais Strive était parvenu à passer à travers cette peur qui les emmurait. Comme une main tendue vers ses camarades, sa positivité leur permit de se relever et de ranimer leur croyance en la victoire. Sung s’était préparé à l’exercice difficile de motiver ses hommes sur les ruines de leurs rêves et de leur passion, mais c’était sans compter sur cet élan de détermination inattendu de la part du garçon. Il se rappela d’autant plus que sans sa présence, leur mission aurait été condamnée le moment où ils auraient repris leur route et franchi la stratosphère.

La bravoure de Strive était louable, malgré qu’elle l’entrainât face à de multiples dangers. Sa naïveté était son pire défaut mais c’était ce qui le rendait curieux de tout et faisait que tout était source de fascination à ses yeux. Comme un enfant, il était enchanté par les choses les plus simples, surtout si elles concernaient de près ou de loin le cosmos. Certes, son impertinence avait de quoi s’indigner, mais faire preuve d’autant d’aplomb avait aussi ses bons côtés. La probabilité de croiser la route d’une âme aussi valeureuse lui semblait si improbable. 

Mais pas impossible. Après tout, c’est la deuxième fois que le docteur faisait la rencontre d’un tel individu.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il regarda les autres avec compassion. Bientôt, c’est un véritable sourire qui alla se ficher sur son visage quand ses compagnons l’invitèrent à se joindre à eux, agitant leurs bras avec insistance pour l'intégrer dans leur ronde. Une nouvelle sensation chaleureuse se confondit à celle du feu de camp, dont les crépitements se mélangeaient aux rires et aux voix enjouées qui s’élevaient dans l’air comme la braise. Sung ne put résister plus longtemps à l’appel convivial qui l’appelait et il rejoignit ses camarades en riant à gorge déployée, laissant son esprit se faire submerger par l’ivresse de l’aventure et de l’amitié.

Rien ne put troubler l’exaltation brulante qui s’était emparée de chacun. Les cris de joie et d’encouragements de Strive balayèrent toute trace d’hésitation et de crainte dans leur cœur. Par-delà les montagnes, les plaines et les forets gisait la clé qui leur ouvrirait les portes de la victoire. Mais au lieu de se tapir dans l’ombre rongés par la peur d’échouer, c’est gonflés à bloc et envahis par une triomphante volonté qu’ils se mirent à danser au rythme des flammes.

Leur voyage s’apprêtait à franchir une étape cruciale, à pénétrer sur un terrain beaucoup plus dangereux. Mais l’équipage était déjà passé outre ce souci. Le plus vil des ennemis pourrait bien les menacer qu’ils n’en auraient que faire. Ensemble, tous se sentaient la force de soulever des montagnes. La nuit se poursuivit dans une ambiance festive, leurs cris et leurs rires consolidant leur courage en une force commune. Sous les auspices du ciel vide, tous lancèrent leurs mains en l’air, lui promettant de lui rapporter ce qui lui fut arraché.

  
.  
  
.  
  
.

La Bridage se réveilla au crépuscule, leurs esprits encore chargés par l’exaltation et l’anticipation de la veille. Cela avait été difficile pour Strive de fermer l’œil devant l’importance de ce jour. Heureusement, il était parvenu à piquer un petit somme avant que le soleil ne pare le ciel matinal de ses premières lueurs. Bien que courte, sa petite sieste suffit à recharger ses batteries en vue de la mission cruciale qui s’approchait à grands pas. Face au besoin de se reposer, l’excitation était simplement trop forte.

Le passage dans la falaise avait certes de quoi inquiéter, mais au fond de lui, il espérait que cette découverte viendrait rassasier sa curiosité toujours plus excessive.

Strive regarda à travers la vitre de son vaisseau sur les parois duquel glissait la gentille brise du matin. Ses yeux observèrent le tout nouvel environnement avec une ardeur brulante quand un creux sombre vint capter son attention. Il fixa son regard sur cette tache dans le décor, dans laquelle il repéra immédiatement l’anomalie au sujet de leur expédition.

Enclavé par les autres pilotes, son vaisseau reflétait son impatience et rendait la conduite délicate. Strive savait qu’il était la source de ses caprices mais il essaya tant bien que mal de maintenir une trajectoire linéaire. La troupe était presque arrivée et Strive put voir les détails de la formation rocheuse sous laquelle s’était formé un véritable gouffre noir. Ça n’était pas franchement impressionnant ni ne semblait vraiment dangereux. Ça serait même passé inaperçu aux yeux de simples voyageurs qui seraient passés à côté de la caverne sans se douter de rien. Or, la Bridage en savait assez pour ne pas se laisser berner par les apparences. La falaise était devenue la pièce maitresse de leur mission. En seulement un petit cycle, cette grotte poussiéreuse s’était sans aucun doute dotée de la chose la plus convoitée du cosmos.

Même arrivée à bon port, l’équipage conserva une formation serrée. Leur appréhension alla de mal en pis quand ils entamèrent leur lente descente à l’intérieur de l’alcôve, délaissant le confort des cieux pour le confinement des ténèbres. Tous se rappelèrent les directives partagées par leur capitaine avant le départ, recitant intérieurement chaque instruction comme on reciterait une incantation. Ils savaient ce qui les attendaient mais ils devaient être prêt à toutes sortes d’éventualité. S’ils parvenaient à suivre les consignes sans faire le moindre faux pas, il ne devrait -normalement- pas rencontrer de problèmes. Les risques n’étaient pas nuls cependant. Leur mission désormais était de s’assurer de traverser le passage sans encombre ou bien d’en ressortir avec le moins de dégâts possibles.

L’ombre de la falaise les engloutit, les plongeant presque entièrement dans le noir. Meouch ne s’était pas trompé, la caverne était dans un sale état. Il y avait de profondes stries gravées à même la roche, certainement les traces laissées par l’incessante circulation des Sentinelles depuis l’ouverture de la voie. Strive remarqua les silhouettes d’innombrables stalactites brisées sur le plafond de la grotte, les colonnes de calcaire tranchées nettes par l’impact des vaisseaux ennemis de passage. Un frisson se faufila le long de son dos à la vue de ce sinistre décor. Sous le filtre de son imagination, l’entrée de la grotte prit soudainement un air de gueule endentée d’une terrifiante créature.

Strive détourna les yeux quand un son vint retentir dans son cockpit. Un écran se forma devant lui sur lesquels étaient proprement disposés les visages stoïques de ses compagnons. Tous semblaient prêts à poursuivre leur tâche. Strive les observa attentivement, essayant de savoir ce qu’ils pouvaient bien ressentir. Aucune hésitation à déplorer, simplement une détermination sans faille. La résolution renversante qui se dégageait de leur silhouette fit luire le cœur de Strive d’une puissante lumière et dessina un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Il rapprocha ses mains un peu plus près des piliers de commande, ses doigts se fermant et s’étirant avec excitation. 

« Voilà donc la falaise dont vous parliez ? » demanda-t-il son regard lancé en direction de Sung.

« Oui, mais ne te laisse pas désabuser par son apparence. Ce qu’elle renferme pourrait bien changer le cours de nos vies. »

Strive opina. Il arrivait à peine à contenir son impatience. Il garda le contrôle de ses bras impulsifs, les retenant de le propulser trop vite dans l’inconnu.

Le docteur s’adressa à ses coéquipiers d’une voix calme et claire. « Nous allons entrer dans la caverne l’un après l’autre suivant cet ordre : moi, Strive, Havve, Meouch et Phobos. Garder vos moteurs en marche pour la totalité de la traversée. Concentrez-vous sur votre destination et regardez droit devant. Surtout, ne vous retournez pas. Gardez vos distances avec les bords ou bien ce sera la mort assurée. La traversée sera certainement brève mais ce n’est pas une raison pour baisser votre garde. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Le docteur obtint une suite de hochements de tête et de déglutitions anxieuses pour seule réponse. Personne n’avait le droit à l’erreur, et ce malgré n’avoir jamais traversé de telle épreuve auparavant. Particulièrement sensible aux enjeux du moment, Strive sentit une pression se développer dans sa poitrine. Il était le plus inexpérimenté de toute la bande après tout. Ce périlleux défi offrait l’opportunité parfaite pour faire ses preuves aux yeux des autres.

Satisfait, Sung sonna le top départ. « Je n’en attendais pas moins ! En avant ! »

Sitôt dit, son visage se volatilisa et Strive entendit les moteurs de ses coéquipiers s’échauffer autour de lui. Le bruit résonna dans l’air frais du matin avant de s’affiner en un sifflement strident lorsqu’un filet lumineux jaune s’enfonça à toute vitesse dans la sombre caverne. Tenant la seconde place derrière Sung, Strive ramena ses mains sur ses commandes. Des flammes blanches pétaradèrent depuis ses réacteurs arrière et un bruit perçant resonna dans le cockpit en réponse. Le vaisseau lui obéit sans broncher et plongea tête la première dans le gouffre ténébreux. Aussitôt l’avait-il englouti que Strive sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Tout était noir dans le passage et un froid malsain s’installa autour de lui, lui saisissant les entrailles.

On n’y voyait rien. C’était aussi noir que les abysses. Rien de plus séant pour les créatures du Néant. La moindre lueur émise par son vaisseau était aussitôt avalée par les filaments sinistres du tunnel, leur formes onduleuses lapant avidement ses parois luminescentes. Que ce soit celles de son vaisseau ou de son propre corps, toutes les couleurs étaient désaturées, dénaturées par un voile gris. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer la lueur de son cœur dans cette atmosphère chargée et blême. Des frissons désagréables se mirent à courir sur sa peau, se répandant tel un essaim d’insectes des extrémités de son corps jusqu’à sa poitrine. Une force invisible forçait sur son cœur. Strive regarda frénétiquement autour de lui puis il inspira sèchement quand ses yeux s’accrochèrent à l’infime trainée lumineuse laissée par le vaisseau de Sung. Mais il semblait si loin, sa brillance résorbée dans les ténèbres. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler au-dessus des piliers de commandes. Était-il en train de s’égarer dans les ténèbres ?

Il fixa son écran d’un regard apeuré, priant que son appel désespéré parvienne à l’interphone du docteur. « Sung ! Tu es là ? »

Une suite de sons digitaux hachurés lui répondit, entre lesquels une voix qu’il connaissait bien parvint à se faufiler. Malgré les puissantes interférences, Strive décela de l’inquiétude chez le docteur. Cependant, impossible pour lui d’établir de contact visuel. Un message d’erreur occupait son écran. « Va tout droit, petit ! Ne te dévie pas de ta trajectoire. Nous devons absolument atteindre l’autre côté. » 

Les ténèbres clapotaient partout autour de lui tels des torrents noirs. À chaque turbulence, Strive pouvait voir des particules grises éclabousser de toutes parts. Parfois, des décharges électriques se dessinaient le long des parois sombres du tunnel. L’une d’elle éclata tout près de lui et frôla le fuselage de son vaisseau, le faisant se raidir sous le choc. La machine vacilla et Strive grimaça à la pression qui se développait dans sa boite crânienne. _Non, pas encore…_

« Quelque chose- _argh_. Combien de temps avant la sortie ? »

« Je l’ignore mais cela ne devrait pas trainer. Garde ton calme, petit. Ne te laisse pas intimider. » Devant la voix brisée du jeune Moebien, Sung ne put dissimuler son inquiétude. « Tu arrives à tenir le coup ? »

« Ça va aller. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. » répondit Strive un petit rire aux lèvres. Il ne voulait pas causer plus de souci à son capitaine. Mais sa peur continuait à grandir en lui, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder les apparences. « Je ne vois plus ton vaisseau. Comment savoir si je vais dans le bon sens ? »

« Il n’y a qu’une seule direction à suivre. Tant que tu tiens une trajectoire linéaire, tout devrait bien se passer… normalement. Ce n’est pas parce que tu n’as plus de contact visuel que tu es seul. Crois-moi, je suis plus près que tu ne le penses. Sans pouvoir regarder en arrière, je suis convaincu que les autres sont sur nos talons. » Strive pouvait entendre Sung trifouiller quelque chose au bout du fil. Il finit par reconnaitre les sons typiques du Soligramme dans le fond. « Oui, ils sont bien là et tout se passe selon le plan. Ne te fais pas de bile pour nous. C’est normal que la vision soit très basse ici-bas, la lumière se propage très mal dans les ponts perpétuels. Elle se fait aussitôt absorber par le vide des ténèbres. »

Strive posa ses yeux sur son vaisseau, rassuré d’avoir compris ce qui l’avait dénué de sa phosphorescence. Mais sa peur ne faiblissait pas pour autant. Une horrible sensation claustrophobique fit son apparition, comme si une cage s’était refermée autour de lui, ses barreaux faits de ténèbres resserrant cruellement leur prise. Strive se mit à gémir de douleur quand sa migraine le lança brusquement. Entre ses paupières serrées, il guetta à travers la vitre le moindre signe qui marquerait la fin de son calvaire. « Combien de temps encore ? »

« Tiens bon, petit. C’est bientôt fini. » La peur qui émanait de Strive fit s’ébranler l’attitude autoritaire que Sung essayait de revêtir. Il voulut établir un contact visuel avec sa recrue en détresse mais en vain, ses écrans refusant de répondre à ses ordres. Malgré ses obligations en tant que meneur, la voix du capitaine finit par céder sous le poids de la panique. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi, Strive ! »

La bande passante les connectant devint de plus en plus fine, détériorant significativement le contact entre eux. Et tout comme la retranscription faiblissante de la voix de Sung, Strive sentit ses forces les quitter. Les interférences finirent par tout étouffer, grignotant la conversation pour n’en laisser que quelques morceaux éparpillés et dénués de sens. Bien vite, seules quelques syllabes parvenaient à franchir le rideau de bruits statiques et crépitant de l’interphone en souffrance. À ce moment-là, Strive ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. L’heure était grave.

« Je- je ne sais pas. Je- » Strive se sentit peu à peu consumé par un tourment inconnu. Il n’arrivait plus à penser, comme si quelque chose avait éteint la lumière dans sa conscience. L’équipage lui avait pourtant dit que la traversée s’apparenterait aux ponts classiques et pourtant, un malaise insupportable était entré, non, avait forcé les portes de son cœur. Pas de lumière colorée, pas de caresses chaleureuses, juste le noir, le froid, le vide… de la mort. Il secoua la tête, sa vision s’effritant sous les griffures d’un ennemi sans formes. « C’est horrible, Sung. Par les Astres, c'est- c'est trop ! »

« Non, non ! Petit- Strive, ne lâche rien ! Tu m’entends ? Garde le cap encore un peu plus longtemps ! Nous y sommes presque ! » s’écria Sung, sa voix se brisant tant sous l’émotion que par la connexion instable. Strive perdit pied et Sung réagit avant que la connexion ne lui échappe pour de bon. « Strive ! Tu-... restes où tu-... et Havve-... le pe-... petit-... _chope le petit !_ »

Strive ferma les yeux puis son corps flancha. Il tomba à genoux à la vague de douleur dévastatrice qui frappa son corps tout entier. Ses mains se détachèrent des commandes et un son affligé résonna dans le cockpit. Les parois sinistres du pont perpétuel commencèrent soudainement à se refermer autour de lui, menaçant de propulser le véhicule échoué et son occupant dans les nimbes du nulle part. Les ailes inertes sur les côtés, le vaisseau commença à vriller à la dérive. Cet instant de flottement dangereux fut accueilli par un puissant choc, sa force telle que Strive fut propulsé à l’autre bout du cockpit.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, Strive convulsait horriblement. Les choses allaient très mal. _Il_ allait très mal. Il n’aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds ici. Strive serra des dents devant les sensations inconnues qui s’était emparé de lui et de son cœur, à l’intérieur duquel la lueur était teintée d’une sinistre essence. Quelque chose se riait de lui depuis les ombres, le taquinant avec ses doigts venimeux. La peur dans son cœur était si intense, elle lui déchirait le corps avec un malin plaisir. Strive se débattit violemment contre son emprise, cherchant un moyen, n’importe quoi, pour s’en libérer. Un cri déchirant éclata dans sa gorge et ses mains attaquèrent la première chose qui fut à leur portée, s’agrippant, plantant leurs ongles et traçant d’horribles marques à même sa peau.

Il se sentait vicié, contaminé par un poison démoniaque.

La douleur était inimaginable et un nouvel hurlement s’échappa de son corps torturé. Il n’avait plus conscience de lui-même. Ses pensées étaient englouties dans un noir aussi sombre que le Néant. Ses mains se refermèrent sur son crâne, dans une tentative de sauver les quelques bribes de lucidité lui permettant encore de penser. Une immense colère se mit à germer en lui, mais il n’en était pas le propriétaire. D’une douceur toxique, des mots fourbes se faufilèrent dans ses oreilles. Voyant sa fin arriver, Strive avait presque envie de se laisser bercer par leur suavité.

Un vert immonde s’immisça dans sa vision trouble.

La lueur se dissipa aussi vite qu’elle fut venue. À peine l’avait-il réalisé que quelque chose le heurta soudainement par arrière. Le choc marqua la fin des vrilles désespérées de son vaisseau en perdition et sortit momentanément le pauvre Moebien de sa souffrance. Il réalisa au bout d’un temps que son vaisseau tétanisé avait retrouvé une certaine trajectoire sur les flots faits de noirs et de gris du tunnel. Strive haletait bruyamment, s’accrochant à l’air qu’il respirait pour se débarrasser de la douleur qui le brulait encore de l’intérieur. Affaibli et brisé, il tourna difficilement sa tête pour regarder ses bras. Ils étaient salement écharpés. Et ce n’était pas le fait d’une bête, non, mais du sien. Il recouvrit les plaies avec ses manches, se refusant de s’imposer cette vision plus longtemps.

Il se laissa tomber par terre. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, plus grand chose n’avait de sens pour son esprit délirant. L’impact avait été assez violent, trop violent pour avoir été causé par les parois immatérielles du pont. Même s’il n’était plus à la dérivé, son vaisseau n’était pas complétement immobile. Il vibrait au rythme d’un puissant son étouffé. Les battements qui s’élevaient autour de lui eurent le surprenant effet de calmer ses pensées désemparées. Strive inspira promptement puis un rire étouffé lui secoua la poitrine quand il réalisa enfin qui était venue à sa rescousse.

Les voilà, lui et son vaisseau, nichés dans le creux séparant le cockpit et le réacteur-mère du vaisseau de Havve.

Le robot bien failli court-circuiter quand les cris paniqués de Sung s’étaient répercuter dans son esprit. Son moteur interne avait frôler la surchauffe irréversible devant l’urgence de ses pensées. Au début, Havve ne voyait rien d’anormal dans les turbulences du tunnel. Et puis une vision déchirante se présenta à lui. Tel un oiseau frêle malmené par la tempête, il vit la silhouette blanche du pauvre petit vaisseau dégringoler droit sur lui, ses fines ailes inertes à ses côtés et ne faisant rien pour réajuster sa course folle. Le regard rubis du robot s’embrasa.

Havve passa à l’action sans perdre une seconde. Il s’élança à toute allure vers l’astronef en détresse, prenant d’énormes risques dans ses manœuvres aériennes. De par l’imposante carrure de son véhicule, le passage était beaucoup plus serré et le risque de sortir des clous encore plus élevé. Un seul contact avec les bords et son vol prendrait une tournure désastreuse. Heureusement, ses réflexes inhumains et la justesse de ses calculs les sauvèrent, lui et le Moebien, d’une fin inopinée. La seule victime à déplorer de cette opération de sauvetage à hauts-risques fut son pare-brise, le choc ayant creusé une fissure superficielle dans le verre épais.

La distance était trop grande entre les deux télépathes pour établir le moindre contact mental et l’environnement distordu et étrange du tunnel rendait l’exercice encore plus difficile. L’appel désespéré du docteur s’était pourtant frayé un chemin au cœur de cet espace nocif et propice à la peur. Sa terreur avait transcendé l’espace, se répandant telle une trainée de poudre. Mais à présent que le danger avait été écarté, Havve était dans l’impossibilité de rassurer son coéquipier certainement mortifié. Il se contraint à progresser à l’intérieur du passage dans l’espoir de bientôt mettre Strive en sécurité et d’empêcher Sung de perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Le robot mit le turbo et tira sur son moteur jusqu’à sa limite, tout en veillant à ce que son passager ne se déloge pas de son perchoir précaire. Dans son vol effréné, il tenta de parler au petit oiseau à sa fenêtre et fut étonné de voir surgir sans plus d’attente un écran grésillant devant lui. La qualité du signal s’expliquait certainement par la proximité entre les deux vaisseaux. Mais ce qu’il vit au bout du fil n’avait rien de jouasse. Il pouvait clairement voir le corps inerte de Strive gésir au sol, à l’autre bout de son cockpit.Il avait l’air mal en point, mais conscient malgré tout. Havve put voir ses yeux lourds s’éclaircir et un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres quand son regard croisa le sien, à travers l’image qui s’était matérialisée dans son cockpit. Il essaya de parler mais le moindre son se perdit dans ses souffles laborieux. A défaut de pouvoir user de sa voix, Strive fit un petit hochement plein de gratitude, resserrant un peu plus ses bras contre sa poitrine quand son corps fut pris d’une nouvelle vague de convulsions. C’était douloureux à voir pour Havve. Le robot plissa ses yeux rougeoyants en réponse, grimaçant intérieurement. Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire ?

Havve garda un œil attentif à l’écran de Strive durant le reste de la traversée, attentif aux moindres de ses faibles mouvements. Mais même un robot tel quel lui, pourtant doté de technologies très avancées, avait des capacités limitées, dont celle de gérer plusieurs choses en simultanées. La nécessité de contrôler sa trajectoire et celle de veiller à la sécurité du jeune garçon se confrontaient férocement dans son système, qui ne savait presque plus à quelle directive faire la part belle. La quantité de lignes d’information qui dévalait en lui était à la limite du traitable. La technologie et les émotions sont des choses immiscibles. Elles ne sont pas faites pour cohabiter, surtout pas dans un seul et même corps.

Soudain, les capteurs de son vaisseau s’emballèrent et une puissante alarme retentit dans le cockpit. Havve tourna vivement sa tête et crut recevoir une décharge quand il reconnut le voyant qui clignotait sur sa console. Un cri de panique lui aurait échappé s’il avait eu une bouche pour le faire. Il redirigea instantanément son regard brillant vers l’avant et vit le rideau de ténèbres se défaire lentement, révélant entre ses rubans grisâtres un paysage inconnu. Il pouvait faire un trait sur l’atterrissage en douceur. Le robot tourna son regard vers l’écran de Strive, le tambourinement de son corps couvrant presque celui de son vaisseau. Il prit une extraordinaire décision, un choix qu’il s’était juré de ne jamais refaire pour le reste de son interminable existence.

Trois années de promesse envolées en un instant. Mais amplement justifié à ses yeux.

Les yeux de Strive s’écarquillèrent aux mots qu’Havve fit retentir dans son vaisseau. Il n’avait jamais entendu un tel ton auparavant. Le robot ne sut dire si son camarade était choqué par le son de sa voix ou par ce qu’elle lui avait précipitamment annoncé. Mais son inquiétude se dissipa aussitôt qu’il vit Strive se préparer à l’impact, son image recroquevillée s’évaporant dans l’air quand le vaisseau vert fut projeté dans cet étrange et nouveau monde.

.  
  
.  
  
.

Le petit vaisseau blanc fendit cette nouvelle atmosphère avant de heurter une dune de sable de plein fouet, son cockpit vibrant au son granuleux produit par l’impact. Il ricocha sur les dunes à une vitesse folle, chacune de ses roulades envoyant d’épais filets de sable dans les airs. A l’intérieur, Strive valdinguait de tous les côtés, heurtant les murs sans que rien ne vienne amortir les chocs. Incapable de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, ses mains se tendirent dans le vide dans l’espoir futile de rattraper les rennes qui lui avaient échappé.

Ses doigts parvinrent à effleurer un des murs de sa cabine et de l’énergie se mit à s’accumuler à leur extrémité. Le vaisseau réagit instantanément et son intérieur devint soudainement aveuglant. Strive grimaça à la lueur intense qui s’infiltra dans ses yeux et ramena ses mains occupées par l’énergie contre son cœur. Le vaisseau obéit à ses gestes et s’évanouit dans l’air en une multitude de rubans de lumière qui allèrent se loger dans sa gemme. Hors de la bulle protectrice de son vaisseau, Strive dégringola sur le sol granuleux, un nuage de particules orange se soulevant à l’endroit de sa chute. Son corps termina sa roulade contre une petite bute sablonneuse non loin de là.

Strive toussa à s’en décrocher les poumons, crachant les grains de sable qui lui étaient entré dans la bouche. Il en avait partout, jusque dans le moindre pli de ses vêtements. Il amena ses mains à ses cheveux puis les secoua, délogeant une bonne quantité de grains de ses mèches emmêlées. Se figeant dans ses gestes, il descendit lentement une main sur sa poitrine. Un soupir soulagé lui échappa. L’emprise traitresse du pont perpétuel avait disparu. Le Moebien s’étant échappé de sa tanière de ténèbres, la bête tortueuse n’avait plus aucun pouvoir sur son esprit. Strive avait enfin retrouvé les idées claires.

Son soulagement ne fit pas long feu. Il bondit sur ses pieds, observant les alentours avec des yeux écarquillés. Le ciel était d’un noir profond et pesant et il n’y avait ni soleil ni lune en vue. Mais même privée de lumière, la terre luisait d’une couleur orangée, ses dunes fades dessinant un océan ambré jusqu’à l’horizon. Au loin, Strive vit d’énormes rochers dépasser du paysage comme des échardes. D’une couleur craie, ils lui rappelaient la forme d’immenses os. Et par-delà encore, ces étranges rochers blancs lui paraissaient presque humanoïdes. Une formation aux traits presque organiques lui évoqua grandement le crane d’une immense créature.

Strive observa les alentours un long moment, ses yeux se rivant au moindre mouvement dans son champ de vision. Mais ce n’était que le vent, son souffle soulevant ponctuellement un nuage de poussière. Il appela son compagnon de métal, ses cris désespérés luttant contre la force du vent. « Havve ! Où es-tu ? »

Le son de l’air frottant les dunes fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint. Il essaya de son mieux de desceller le moindre indice sonore, espérant que les puissantes bourrasques lui rapporteraient le vrombissement si reconnaissable du vaisseau de son ami. Mais le vent se contenta simplement de faire claquer son châle contre ses épaules. Il couvrit son visage de son bras quand une nuée de particules s’abattit sur lui, picotant sa peau exposée. Il évacua la poussière en clignant frénétiquement des yeux. Seul, il n’arriverait à lutter contre les éléments. Strive compta sur la protection de son vaisseau et plaça sa main sur son cœur.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Strive fronça des sourcils avec confusion, plaquant complètement la paume de sa main contre sa gemme, pensant qu’avec insistance, son vaisseau réagirait. Mais ce dernier ignora sa demande, préférant rester à l’abri de son cœur. Strive regarda sa poitrine avec stupéfaction, frustré mais aussi perplexe devant la défiance de son vaisseau. Il essaya de nouveau, concentrant toute son énergie à cette seule action. En vain, le vaisseau ne broncha pas. Une vague nerveuse s’empara de lui. Qu’y avait-il avec son vaisseau ?

Il posa ses yeux sur le joyau de sa poitrine, observant attentivement la lueur qui s’en dégageait. Tout semblait normal, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à invoquer son vaisseau ? Il donna un petit coup avec son doigt sur son cœur, la peur se refermant sur sa gorge devant l’absence de réaction. Ses tapotements se transformèrent en tapes frénétiques, puis en coups hystériques. Une rage inhabituelle lui voila l’esprit et il devint violent à l’impatience qui bouillonnait en lui. Il donna un coup de pied énervé dans le sable, faisant s’envoler plusieurs nuages de grains dans l’air. Serrant des dents, il se fit violence pour ne pas arracher sauvagement le tissu lui encadrant le cœur.

Il était trop aveuglé par ses émotions pour remarquer l’ombre furtive qui perturba la lueur azurée de son cœur. Son vacillement fut minime, imperceptible même aux plus attentifs – Strive y compris.

Strive expira avec agacement. Il retrouva peu à peu son calme mais son souffle garda encore un temps un rythme irrité. Il était en colère. En colère contre sa pitoyable personne. Il enrageait devant sa faiblesse et son incompétence. Et quand il réalisa à quel point il était seul, il se pétrifia.

Il tourna son regard affolé autour de lui, essayant de repérer la moindre trace de ses compagnons dans cette immense étendue désertique. Il appela Havve de nouveau, espérant de tout son être que le robot ait atterri non-loin de sa position. Sans son vaisseau sur qui compter, les chances qu’il retrouve le reste de l’équipage étaient minces, voire inexistantes. Mais son inquiétude se dissipa un peu à la pensée rassurante qui fit route dans sa tête. Si les autres étaient toujours aux commandes de leurs vaisseaux, il y avait de grandes chances qu’ils puissent se repérer les uns les autres. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que l’équipe se retrouve au complet.

Strive courut sur le sol mouvant, orientant ses appels dans la même direction que le vent. Il cria le plus fort qu’il put, se refusant de laisser l’inquiétude l’affaiblir dans ses recherches. Perturbant le silence plat de désert, il longea les arêtes ondulantes de la mer de sable jusqu’à atteindre le sommet d’une énorme dune. Là, un nouveau pan du désert se révéla à lui et Strive l’observa avec insistance. Il plissa des yeux quand un objet se décrocha du reste, sa silhouette à moitié engloutie par le sable.

« Havve ! » s’exclama-t-il.

Le vaisseau massif du robot s’était lourdement enfoncé dans le sol sableux, son nez planté créant sa propre dune. Malgré son naufrage, le moteur était toujours en marche. Strive pouvait le voir s’agiter d’avant en arrière pour s’extirper de sa prison. Derrière lui, une longue tranchée s’était dessinée dans le sol. Strive fit un pas en avant mais il se stoppa net, remarquant l’important dénivelé qui plongeait devant lui. Bien qu’impatient de rejoindre son ami de métal, il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver lui-même prisonnier du sable.

Une idée soudaine le fit sourire. Il activa son bouclier photonique et le posa à plat devant lui. S’agenouillant à l’intérieur, il utilisa ses bras pour se laisser glisser sur la pente ensablée. Il lâcha un long cri de joie, pris dans un instant de pur amusement. Momentanément délesté de ses préoccupations, son esprit était uniquement focalisé à contrôler sa descente, parfois ponctuée des sauts inattendus, chaque petite bute sur sa route devenant de véritables tremplins. Il ria de bon cœur, ses cheveux volant librement derrière lui.

Traçant sa route sur le sable vierge, il prit de plus en plus de vitesse. Le vaisseau de Havve se rapprochait rapidement et son tambourinement se fit de plus en plus fort. Strive essaya d’évaluer la distance qui le séparait de sa destination et réalisa avec horreur qu’il arrivait bien trop vite. S’il ne réagissait pas vite, il risquerait de refaire la carrosserie.

Strive ramena le bouclier contre lui en grimaçant, se penchant en arrière afin d’inverser la vapeur. Il tangua dangereusement, essayant de ne pas non plus tomber vers l’arrière. Il empoigna les bords du bouclier avec les mains, espérant que sa petite session de luge ne se solde pas par un désastre.

Le son de sable sous son bouclier s’estompa finalement avant de cesser complétement. L’arrêt fit basculer Strive en avant et son nez manqua de peu de finir aplati contre l’extérieur du vaisseau. Il souffla de soulagement, la lueur de son cœur palpitant sous l’adrénaline. Encore un peu et le vaisseau de Havve se serait retrouvé avec un élément en plus fixé sur sa carlingue.

Strive fit disparaitre son bouclier et se redressa, posant ses yeux sur le vaisseau embourbé qui se tenait haut devant lui. Il sauta sur le côté quand l’engin se libéra brusquement de l’emprise du sable. Son énorme carlingue retomba lourdement sur le sol, si bien que Strive sentit la terre vibrer sous ses pieds. Il regarda le sable s’écouler en cascades vermeil le long de son fuselage complexe, les flaques qui s’étaient formée dans les nombreux angles se vidant lentement au changement d’angle soudain. Strive ferma les yeux à l’épais nuage de particules propulsé par le choc, frottant son bras contre ses paupières en inspirant inconfortablement entre ses dents. La rampe arrière s’ouvrit soudain, faisant bondir ses longues oreilles.

Havve descendit la pente métallique d’un pas pressé. Sa démarche était si naturelle qu’il lui donna une attitude presque vivante. On en aurait presque oublié sa condition de machine. Il courut vers Strive avec son regard intense rivé sur lui. Il avait l’air terriblement inquiet pour son jeune camarade. A peine arriva-t-il à son niveau qu’il l’inspecta avec une précaution toute particulière, penchant son énorme corps en faisant le tour du jeune Moebien. Il s’agenouilla au niveau de son petit compagnon pour faire courir ses multiples bras tout autour de son corps, allant jusqu’à inspecter la moindre mèche de ses cheveux touffus.

Strive rigola doucement devant ses gestes attentionnés, écartant gentiment les bras métalliques avec ses mains. « Je vais bien, Havve. C’est gentil de ta part mais tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter ».

Le robot rétrécit ses orbes luisants à ces mots, observant le garçon de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait le questionner sur les évènements troublants qu’ils venaient de traverser. Et comme pour illustrer son besoin de savoir, Havve tourna la tête vers son vaisseau, attirant l’attention du garçon sur la fissure qui sillonnait la vitre de sa cabine. Les oreilles de Strive s’abaissèrent de gène en réalisant qu’il était le responsable du dommage. Fort heureusement, Havve ne sembla pas vraiment s’en soucier. Il se montrait surtout inquiet pour lui.

« Je vais bien, je t’assure. La traversée ne s’est pas passée comme prévue mais… c’est terminé maintenant. Il n’y a plus de dangers. Je- Merci d’être venu à mon secours. Et… pardon pour les dégâts sur ta vitre. »

Havve balaya son excuse d’un mouvement de bras. Cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait était que le Moebien était réapparu à lui sain et sauf. Le robot porta son regard sur les dunes alentours puis sur la vaste étendue vide qui se profilait plus loin. Strive, quant à lui, regarda du côté opposé, ses yeux longeant la profonde entaille tracée dans le sol par le vaisseau dans sa chute. Et quand il leva les yeux, il vit que le ciel ne portait aucun signe du passage dimensionnel duquel ils avaient déboulé. Le pont perpétuel semblait s’être évaporé dans le vide, les laissant tous les deux seuls naufragés dans l’immensité.

Strive marmonna nerveusement à lui-même, ses mains se refermant autour de ses coudes. Un picotement désagréable lui remonta le corps à son geste et il se rappela les plaies toujours fraiches dissimulées sous ses manches. Portant un regard furtif vers le robot, il s’obligea à se taire, ne voulant pas lui causer plus de tracas. Avec son vaisseau au repos dans son cœur, il n’aura qu’à attendre que les blessures ne s’estompent d’elles-mêmes. Mais depuis qu’il avait mis un pied sur cette planète, certaines choses ne s’étaient pas déroulées comme elles auraient dû. Strive nourrissait l’espoir que son vaisseau continuerait de veiller sur lui durant cette étrange passe.

Muselant les questions qui se débattaient en lui, Strive se tourna vers Havve et l’observa avec curiosité. « C’est toi qui m’as parlé, n’est-ce-pas ? Dans le pont, j’ai entendu une voix. »

Havve resta silencieux, seules quelques vibrations internes se dégageaient de son grand corps raide. Il ne prononça aucun son qui s’apparenterait à un mot, se contentant simplement de fixer son regard écarlate sur un point au loin. Le garçon pouvait entendre son moteur produire plusieurs variétés de sons alors que le robot assimilait sa question. Le chaos acoustique de son corps trahissait sa façade imperturbable. Finalement, les yeux du robot descendirent rencontrer ceux du garçon et il secoua sa tête avec fermeté.

Le robot ne voyait pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Strive s’était-il mal souvenu ?

« Mais j’étais pourtant sûr d’avoir… ce n’est pas grave. Nous aurons le temps de voir ça plus tard. A moins que tu aies quelque chose à rajouter ? » Havve lui lança un regard dur mais Strive ignora sa réaction. Il regarda l’endroit d’où il était arrivé, se demandant bien ce qu’il y avait au-delà de cette mer de sable. « Si nous étions aussi près l’un de l’autre, je suis sûr que les autres ne sont pas bien loin. Est-ce que quelqu’un a essayé de te contacter ? »

Le robot secoua la tête une deuxième fois, sa mâchoire penchée avec ennui. Strive posa un doigt sur son Lexicom, qui n’émit en retour qu’un horrible grésillement dans ses oreilles. Il semblerait que le pont perpétuel ait perturbé leurs télécommunications. Il faudra certainement s’armer de patience avant que tout ne retrouve un fonctionnement normal.

« Et Sung ? S’il est dans les parages, vous devriez pouvoir vous trouver, non ? »

Havve acquiesça et se dirigea vers son vaisseau. Maintenant qu’il savait que Strive ne courrait plus aucun danger, le robot voulut s’employer à rechercher le reste de ses coéquipiers. Strive le regarda monter à l’intérieur de son véhicule et par pur reflexe, porta ses mains bleues sur sa poitrine. Mais à son grand daim, aussi coopératif avait-il été jusqu’à présent, son vaisseau refusa de se manifester.

Strive leva précipitamment un bras vers le robot. « Attends ! » l’interpella-t-il. « Je crains qu’il ne faille m’emmener avec toi. » A cela, le robot se figea, inclinant sa tête avec incompréhension. Strive fuit son regard, une grimace lui déformant le visage. « C’est mon vaisseau, je n’arrive plus à l’invoquer. Ce fichu pont y est surement pour quelque chose. »

Strive reçut un regard accusateur, comprenant que le robot aurait préféré apprendre ce problème plus tôt. Alternant son regard entre le visage et le joyau du garçon, il était clair qu’il essayait de comprendre la cause de l’anomalie. Mal à l’aise à être scruter de la sorte, Strive couvrit sa gemme avec ses mains et se courba légèrement sur lui-même.

« Je vais bien, Havve. C’est surement un effet secondaire du pont perpétuel. Ton vaisseau a rencontré des dysfonctionnements aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Le mien a simplement dû réagir différemment, c’est tout. Je suis sûr que les choses rentreront dans l’ordre bien assez vite. »

Le robot ne semblait pas très convaincu par son explication, mais il choisit de ne pas insister. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça. Il fit signe à Strive de le suivre à l’intérieur de sa cabine. Strive sentit son cœur clignoter avec impatience à l’idée d’entrer cet endroit encore confidentiel à ses yeux. Il sautilla le long de la rampe, dépassant son camarade dans une marche surexcitée.

Strive admira ce tout nouvel environnement avec émerveillement. Bien vite, ses yeux se posèrent sur le poste de commande à l’apparence pour le moins… originale. Sous l’énorme vitre du cockpit se dressait un large panel de disques de toutes tailles, chacun marqués par plusieurs traces d’impact sur leurs bords. Strive s’aperçut avec regret que la craquelure au-dessus des commandes était encore plus visible depuis l’intérieur. En parlant de commandes, Strive était vraiment curieux de voir comment Havve pilotait son engin avec un tableau de bord pareil.

« C’est quoi toutes ces choses ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton étonné, un doigt pointé vers d’énormes encombrants fourgués dans un coin de la cabine. Que ce soit son aménagement ou les objets qui y étaient stockés, tout était si fascinant dans cette pièce. Sa curiosité le fit s’approcher vers le disque métallique le plus proche et il leva un doigt fouineur, prit d’une énorme envie de taper dessus avec. Havve intervint aussitôt qu’il comprit son intention, éloignant vivement sa main du fascinant objet. Strive sursauta à la réaction paniquée de son compagnon, ses joues se teintant de rouge à son manque de politesse. Demander avec d’agir était pourtant une leçon qu’il pensait avoir définitivement intégré.

Cependant, Havve ne rechigna pas à lever le voile sur l’utilité de ses étranges installations. Demandant l’attention de son invité, il s’installa sur la petite chaise centrale tout en lui indiquant une petite assise excentrée avec l’un de ses bras. Celle-ci était recouverte d’une épaisse couche de saleté. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas servie. Vu le peu de visiteurs, c’était compréhensible que le robot ne s’attarde pas sur la propreté des lieux. Suivant les directives du pilote, Strive s’installa et regarda avec grand intérêt le robot préparer le décollage.

Elevant ses bras supérieurs dans les airs, le robot invoqua les deux bras qu’il gardait rangés dans son dos. Une troisième paire d’embouts s’ajouta ainsi à sa paire de mains actuelles, qu’il équipa de baguettes, et à sa paire de baguettes déjà intégrées qui ornait ses bras supérieurs. Il les fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui, jonglant avec celles qu’il tenait dans ses mains avec frime. Son regard prit une expression contentée. Terminant son petit numéro, il abattit soudainement les bâtons sur les disques de contrôle, les coups provoquant le réveil tonitruant de son véhicule volant. Ses gestes étaient précis et parfaitement exécutées. A travers le vacarme, Havve produisait en réalité des instructions dont il était le seul à en connaitre la signification précise.

Le boucan fit recroqueviller Strive sur lui-même de surprise, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que cette démonstration soit aussi assourdissante. Alors que Havve continua à tambouriner sur ses contrôles, Strive reconnut un certain motif dans les sons. Il finit par être vite intrigué par la performance sonore du robot et se concentra sur le rythme de ses coups. Après une rapide réflexion, il comprit enfin à quoi tout ceci rimait. « C’est comme ça que tu fais marcher ton vaisseau ! »

Havve lui répondit de la tête tout en poursuivant sa performance. Sous leur pied, le vaisseau se mit à se soulever, répondant aux instructions transmises par la rythmique de son pilote. L’engin choisissait sa trajectoire en fonction de l’emplacement des cymbales sollicitées. Ainsi, si Havve souhaitait tourner, ses coups se concentrerait sur les disques latéraux. Pour monter, il frapperait le caisson central grâce à un mécanisme à ses pieds. A l’opposé, le disque le plus petit servait à descendre. Strive était complètement hypnotisé par ses mouvements mais aussi époustouflé par son endurance, sa dextérité et sa parfaite maitrise des contrôles.

Les souvenirs de sa première rencontre avec le robot refirent soudainement surface. Il se souvient avoir été complètement terrifié par lui. Mais à présent qu’il s’était habitué à sa présence et qu’il avait compris comment il fonctionnait, la cacophonie terrifiante aux premiers abords se révéla être une source de rassurance pour lui. Il se sentait en sécurité, agréablement surpris des effets relaxants du tempo inhabituel produit par le robot. Strive s’enfonça dans son siège, s’habituant à l’environnement bruyant grâce auquel ils survolèrent les terres désolées.

Il regarda le sable se mouvoir sous les réacteurs du vaisseau alors qu’ils prirent de la hauteur. De là où ils étaient, les dunes ressemblaient aux vagues d’un immense océan orange. Et de temps à autres, la monotonie du paysage était brisée par quelques rochers blanc qui inondaient les environs par leur luminescence, une lumière que même le ciel échouait à fournir. Cette clarté émise depuis la surface contrastait drastiquement avec l’immensité désespérément vide du ciel. Et là encore, Strive ne put s’empêcher de comparer les rochers à d’étranges visages. L’illusion d’optique était telle qu’il fut berné à plusieurs reprises, s’imaginant réellement croiser le regard avec une véritable créature.

Détachant ses yeux de l’extérieur, Strive retourna son attention vers l’expression stoïque de Havve. Le robot semblait plongé dans son monde, ses membres artificiels exécutant leurs mouvements dans un automatisme hypnotisant. Il fit prendre une légère courbe à son vaisseau avant de finalement reprendre la trajectoire originale, sa petite manœuvre s’étant avérée assez inutile pour leurs recherches. Ses yeux rouges inspectaient les environs, s’orientant frénétiquement dans leur orbite. Parfois, leur lueur vacillait, le robot clairement déplu devant le manque de résultats. Les zigzags entrepris par le vaisseau n’étaient surement pas le fruit du hasard et Strive supposa que Havve suivait des indications partagées par Sung au biais de leur mystérieuse connexion.

« Pourrais-tu demander à Sung si tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il alors. « J’espère qu’ils ont réussi à se réunir et n’ont pas été éparpillés à la sortie du tunnel comme nous. »

Havve arrêta ses mouvements puis hocha en réponse. Il leva ensuite un pouce vers le haut, indiquant à son passager que l’équipage s’était bel et bien recomposé et qu’il les attendait. Tous semblaient aussi être en parfaite santé. A ça, Strive se laissa retomber contre son assise, son corps se relâchant avec soulagement. Il semblerait que personne n’ait subit trop de dégât comparé à son propre vaisseau, à l’exception de quelques dysfonctionnements de connexion. Ce problème était certainement une conséquence normale des ponts perpétuels sur les vaisseaux ordinaires. Strive se souvint de la qualité médiocre du signal quand il avait eu Sung au bout de fil. Les autres ont surement dû connaitre le même inconvénient.

Strive ronchonna intérieurement, certain qu’il serait réprimandé une nouvelle fois pour son manque de contrôle sur la situation. Il commençait à ne plus supporter d’être la source d’autant d’inquiétude et surtout, d’être incapable de s’en prévenir. Il pouvait se montrer aussi courageux et brave qu’il le voulait, ce n’était pas le remède miracle qui le garderait hors de tous les dangers. Il espérait sincèrement changer la donne avant le dénouement final de son aventure. Ce n’est pas en étant aussi vulnérable qu’il remporterait la victoire. Rester cantonné au rôle du bleu de l’équipage malgré ses efforts commençait à sérieusement le fatiguer.

Ses jambes se balançaient devant lui, se penchant légèrement quand Havve s’engageait dans une nouvelle courbe, toujours occupé à localiser le reste de la bande. « Il y a peut-être un meilleur moyen de s’y prendre ? Que t’indiques ton ancrage ? »

Le robot secoua négativement de la tête, sa propre patience s’effritant au manque de coopération de certaines commandes de son vaisseau. Personne dans l’équipe n’aurait pu prévoir tous les effets néfastes du tunnel sur leurs outils de télécommunications, ni que de telles perturbations viendraient brouiller leurs radars. Sans aucun moyen de communiquer ni de se diriger, et en l’absence de son vaisseau, Strive aurait simplement été condamné à errer, seul au monde.

Avec pour seule piste les bribes mentales reliant le robot et le capitaine, ils s’aperçurent qu’ils tournaient en rond. Les bouts instructions qui parvenaient à Havve étaient imprécises, peu pertinentes, et bien souvent n’étaient que des redites de l’instruction précédente. _Suit les dunes, repère un grand rocher blanc, va vers les pierres ressemblant à des visages_ \- Comment ? Tout était si identique sur cette planète !

« Par les Astres, on ne s’en sortira jamais à ce rythme-là ! » s’exaspéra Strive dont la patience tournait court. Il sentit un gène s’installer dans son cœur, trouvant sa source dans sa soudaine agitation. « Pourquoi n’essaient-ils pas de voler à notre rencontre comme nous le faisons ? »

Havve suggéra l’idée de son passager à son partenaire et secoua de la tête à la réponse négative qu’il reçut. Non, il ne fallait pas qu’ils se dispersent, au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir se retrouver. Le mieux était d’attendre à un point précis leur retour.

C’était logique, mais Strive n’était pas satisfait. La méthode qu’ils employaient pour se regrouper était trop bancale à ses yeux. Elle les induisait en erreur et était en plus de cela particulièrement ennuyeuse. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils voguaient au-dessus du désert mais il sentit que si la vue de ses dunes ne changeait pas sous peu, il perdrait la raison. Il secoua la tête, essayant de débarrasser son esprit de cette soudaine vague de pensées négatives. Mais rien n’y fit, son humeur irritable s’accrochant à lui comme une seconde peau. De plus, son cœur s’était soudainement mis à le démanger sur sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce la pression de la mission qui retombait sur lui, ou bien l’agacement qu’il ressentait à son incapacité à répondre aux attentes des autres ? Dans tous les cas, c’était une sensation qu’il ne lui tardait de voir disparaitre.

Il travailla sa respiration dans le but de reposer ses pensées perturbées, reflétant la technique qu’il avait vu Phobos employer maintes fois. Il se tint le dos bien droit et pris de longues inspirations, avant d’expirer avec contrôle. On lui avait dit que cette technique dite méditative était très utilisée par le mécanicien pour évacuer le stress du voyage. Bien qu’il ne se soit jamais prêté à l’exercice auparavant, il conclut que sa première tentative fut un prompt succès, retrouvant un esprit un peu plus lucide.

Maintenant qu’il se sentait plus tranquille, il observa la pièce alentour. Le cockpit de Havve était plein à craquer. Il y en avait jusqu’au plafond par endroit. C’est vrai qu’à l’inverse de ses compagnons de chair et d’os, Havve ne ressentait pas ce besoin compulsif de récolter des babioles et autre pouilles-pouilles comme le faisait son binôme. Non, à la place du bric-brac sans grand utilité du capitaine, le vaisseau de Havve semblait servir de lieu de stockage. L’arrière de sa cabine était occupée par un grand nombre de boites sur lesquelles figuraient d’étranges inscriptions. Peut-être le langage utilisé par le robot avant qu’il ne perde son usage ? A en croire les symboles, Strive déduisit qu’il s’agissait surtout des denrées alimentaires utiles à leur expédition. Les caisses marquées d’un symbole de glace refermaient certainement de la nourriture à consommer fraiche.

D’avoir choisi Havve pour veiller sur le garde-manger était assez malin. Un individu aussi artificiel que lui ne risquait pas d’être séduit par la gourmandise. Avec lui, aucun risque de tomber sur des plats à moitié engloutis ou d’avoir la mauvaise surprise de voir leurs réserves s’amenuir mystérieusement.

Le vol étant relativement calme, Strive décida de se lever de son assise. Il lança un regard vers Havve comme pour demander silencieusement sa permission. Le robot ne sembla pas dérangé et lui fit grâce d’un léger mouvement de tête avant de se reconcentrer sur les paroles sans grand sens projetées dans son esprit. Avec l’accord du robot, Strive se mit à déambuler vers l’arrière de la pièce.

C’était la première fois qu’il se trouvait ici et Strive était à court de mots devant le nombre incalculable de biens entassés. Il remarqua vers le fond d’énormes bacs remplis d’étrange substances. L’un d’eux avait d’ailleurs le couvercle ouvert. Curieux, il se pencha vers l’ouverture d’où s’échappait un air gelé. A l’intérieur était stockées diffèrent sortes d’aliments, comme des légumes, des plantes mais aussi des choses totalement nouvelles pour lui. Il reconnut cependant que beaucoup de ces denrées constituaient leurs repas. Il fut soulagé de voir que la viande dont raffolait Meouch n’était pas stockée dans le même compartiment. Il y avait surement un rangement dédié à ses goûts particuliers.

Ses fouilles perdirent bien vite en intérêt, la plupart des contenants étant quasi identiques aux autres. Devant l’absence de nouveauté à se mettre sous la dent, Strive se dirigea pour reprendre sa place non loin des commandes et se reconcentrer sur la recherche en cours. Alors qu’il s’éloigna, quelque chose le stoppa dans sa marche. Ses yeux s’étaient posés sur une boite dissimulée dans l’ombre du reste.

Beaucoup plus petit en taille, le petit carton était rangé sur une étagère de fortune derrière une véritable rempart de boites. Elle lui avait sauté aux yeux d’abord parce que son emplacement ne s’inscrivait pas dans la même logique que les autres contenants mais aussi par les mots qu’il pouvait voir, même lire, sur son extérieur. Strive écarquilla des yeux devant cette image familière, son cœur s’illuminant soudainement sur sa poitrine.

Il se rapprocha des énormes boites qui le séparaient de l’objet au cœur de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux de l’inscription, la lisant et relisant en boucle dans sa tête. Sa capacité à comprendre les mots devant lui ne semblait pas relever d’une quelconque technologie de déchiffrage. L’inscription était clairement manuelle, il était donc impossible qu’elle s’adapter à son lecteur. Pourquoi la comprenait-il ? Et qui l’avait écrite ?

Il répéta le texte dans sa tête de nouveau et une étrange sensation s’empara de son cœur. La phrase était courte et disait :

_À l'étoile de mon cœur._

Strive tituba, sentant ses poumons se contracter dans son torse dans un souffle sec. Il n’avait réalisé que sa respiration s’était stoppée. Il n’arrivait plus à penser, son esprit inondé par un puissant flot de questions, si puissant qu’il finit par lui donner le tournis. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment une boite intitulée dans sa langue natale s’était retrouvée ici ? Dans le vaisseau de Havve ? Mais par-dessus tout, qu’y avait-il à l’intérieur ?

_Et d’où lui vint cette soudaine envie de pleurer ?_

Il faufila un bras entre les lourdes caisses devant lui, essayant de tout son possible d’atteindre la mystérieuse boite. Mais les caisses étaient tout simplement trop grosses et trop lourdes pour lui permettra l’accès. Elles agissaient comme une impénétrable muraille, trop solides pour faillir devant les efforts désespérés du Moebien. Ce dernier leva son regard sur les piles de boite et réalisa à son grand désarroi qu’il lui serait impossible de grimper par-dessus, celles-ci s’étirant presque jusqu’au plafond. C’était à croire que cette boite était vouée à rester hors de portée, son contenu caché aux yeux du monde.

Le joyau sur sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement, sa lumière azur perdant en intensité à la gêne qui lui fit plisser des yeux. Strive grimaça, s’éloignant des caissons afin de regagner son équilibre. Ces migraines commençaient sérieusement à l’agacer. Il savait aussi qu’elles n’auguraient jamais rien de bon. Déjà malmené par ses propres pensées, fallait-il vraiment que cette nouvelle gène vienne y mettre son grain de sel ?

Se sentant nauséeux, Strive se força à se rasseoir. De nombreuses questions se battaient dans sa tête et il voulut en faire part à Havve. Seulement, il n’arrivait pas un placer un mot après l’autre. La douleur se fit plus intense à chaque seconde qui passaient, lui couvrant les pensées par un bourdonnement incessant. Il fronça des sourcils en plaçant ses doigts contre ses tempes, espérant que la douleur s’amenuise rapidement.

Elles lui rappelèrent quelque chose, comme la fois où-

Strive bondit de sa chaise, illuminant le cockpit entier d’une lueur azur intense. Havve se tourna vers lui avec surprise, posant ses yeux sur le corps tremblant du garçon. Strive était pétrifié sur place, envahi par une immense peur mais aussi prit d’une rage soudaine. Il n’avait ressenti cette intense haine qu’à de rares occasions dans sa courte vie. Et aujourd’hui marque n’était pas diffèrent des fois dernières.

Havve n’avait aucune idée du danger, mais Strive aurait parié sa vie sur son intuition. Il pointa un doigt crispé vers le ciel vide à travers le cockpit tout en avertissant son ami de métal. D’abord, il ne vit rien. Et soudain, un rayon verdâtre surgit des abysses, ratant de peu l’aile du vaisseau de Havve. Strive réalisa avec horreur qu’il n’y avait non pas un ennemi, mais deux et très vite leur nombre doubla.

Les créatures épineuses se mouvait camouflées par le vide du ciel, fendant l’air à une vitesse terrifiante avant de former une cage autour de leu proie. Une par une, les Sentinelles préparèrent leur attaque, leur œil unique se rétrécissant à l’énergie qui s’emmagasinait dans leur pupille. Havve plongea hors des lignes de mire ennemies, obligeant Strive à s’accrocher à son siège comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le robot esquiva de peu à l’attaque combinée des vaisseaux du néant.

Le vaisseau de Havve partit en vrille et Strive bien failli lâcher prise. Heureusement que les objets stockés à l’arrière étaient proprement attachés, sans quoi ils auraient pu représenter une menace encore plus grave pour les passagers que l’attaque en elle-même.

Et parmi elle se trouvait la petite boite à l’inscription délicate, impassible à la course-poursuite effrénée opposant les deux brigadiers aux forces démoniaques du néant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya !
> 
> Ce fut long, sorry !!  
>  Le destin n'est decidément pas tendre avec notre pauvre Moebien. 
> 
> Quels secrets le futur le reserve-t-il encore ?
> 
> Je ne saurais vraiment pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre paraitra, les projets ne manquent pas dans mon quotidien !!  
>  Les prochaines semaines s'annoncent très lourdes pour moi mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'elles me réservent !  
>  Je tacherais de trouver des moments pour travailler sur la fic, ne vous en faites pas :)
> 
> D'ici là, que du bonheur !!
> 
> Cheers !


End file.
